Oxymore
by Kalari
Summary: Maître, Maître! Je les ai eus! Le Traître et le Survivant, je les ai eus tous les deux! Ils sont morts, Maître! Je les ai eus pour vous!... Et si Bellatrix s'était trompée? Venez lire! Attention, YAOI
1. Prologue

Oxymore

Prologue

Auteuse : Kalari

e-mail : kalari03@yahoo.fr

Genre : dans ce chapitre, pas grand chose. Ah, si, deathfic, à la limite. 

Base : Harry Potter

Couples : pas encore...

Disclaimer : aucun des personnages ne sont à moi. Ils ont tous à JK Rowling. Je m'amuse en écrivant une fic, je ne me fais pas de sous avec. Bon, on peut commencer, maintenant ? 

****

~o~O~o~

Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine. 

Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc. 

Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta à bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre. 

Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade. 

- SIRIUS ! 

Avant que quiconque ait put faire un geste pour le retenir, Harry s'était précipité vers son parrain. Il ne sut jamais, pas plus qu'aucun des spectateurs du drame, comment il avait réussi à rejoindre l'animagus à temps pour lui saisir le poignet, après avoir éjecté Bellatrix de son chemin. 

Lorsque ses doigts se refermèrent sur le bras de Sirius, tous retinrent leur souffle. 

L'évadé d'Azkaban et le Survivant restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes, et les assistants crurent un instant que le jeune homme avait réussit à stopper la chute de son parrain. Mais bientôt, le corps plus lourd de Sirius reprit sa lente descente vers l'ombre de l'arche, entraînant Harry à sa suite. 

Malgré ses efforts, l'adolescent, qui résistait de toutes ses forces, sentait sur son visage la douce brise qui venait des ombres mouvantes devant lui, de plus en plus proches, de plus en plus noires, de plus en plus froides... 

Harry toujours cramponné au bras de Sirius, ils traversèrent l'antique arcade et disparurent au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place.

Pas un bruit ne résonnait sous les hautes voûtes de pierre. Tous restaient figés, espérant que, contre toute attente, les deux hommes réapparaîtraient de l'autre côté de l'Arche de la Mort. 

Mais les secondes passaient et ils ne réapparaissaient pas. 

Finalement Bellatrix, qui tout comme les autres ne quittait pas l'arcade des yeux, éclata d'un rire aigu, strident, et cria victorieusement :

- Maître ! Maître ! Je les ai eus ! Je les ai eus tous les deux ! Le Traître et le Survivant, tous les deux ! Ils sont morts, Maître ! Je les ai eus pour vous ! 

Dans un dernier éclat de rire dément, elle s'enfuit vers la porte, aussitôt poursuivie par les survivants de l'Ordre du Phœnix. 

Dumbledore, Lupin et Neville restèrent seuls devant le socle de pierre. Ce fut le jeune homme qui finit par prendre la parole, d'une voix lointaine, détachée, sans quitter des yeux l'arche maudite. 

- Ils zont... ils zont borts, d'ezt pas ? 

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Pourtant, au bout d'un long moment, le directeur de Poudlard finit par répondre. 

- Oui. C'est fini. 

Une larme unique, unique petit éclat de cristal, tomba de l'œil éteint du plus grand sorcier de tous les temps pour rouler sur sa joue parcheminée. Cette fois, Dumbledore faisait vraiment son âge.

- C'est fini... 

****

~o~O~o~

__

A suivre...

Voilu ! C'est un peu court, je sais, mais pour moi, un prologue ne dois pas faire quinze pages ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai mieux (beaucoup mieux) pour le premier chapitre. 

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, bien sûr. Si ça vous a plu, pas plu du tout, que vous avez des demandes en mariage ou des menaces de mort à m'adresser, cliquez sur le MERveilleux pitit bouton en bas à gauche ! Mici ! ^ ^

Allez, à très bientôt pour le chapitre 1 d'Oxymore ! Bisous ! 


	2. chapitre 1

Oxymore

Chapitre 1

Auteuse : Kalari

Genre : heu... peut-être un peu de slash, mais faut le chercher, sinon, surnaturel (même pour des sorciers) et un p'tit poil de psychologie (plus un peu de torture, toujours psychologique, mais chut ! il ne faut pas le dire...)

Base : Harry Potter

Couples : héhé, vous voudriez bien le savoir, hein ? Et ben aucun ! Pour l'instant...

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. Par contre, Youssef est à moi, alors, pas touche ! ! !

**__**

Réponses aux reviews (waouh ! C'est la première fois je dis ça ! J'adore ! Encore des reviews, encore !)

Shiriliz : Ma première review, Waouh ! (Faut que j'arrête avec les waouh, moi...) Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente, j'avais peur de faire un peu trop détaché, mais si tu as trouvé émouvant... c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup ! Voilà la suite ! bisous !

****

Vinéa K. S. Malfoy : Ouh là, si tu m'as trouvée méchante pour la fin du prologue, tu vas avoir envie de me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre ! Mais souviens-toi, si tu me tues, t'auras pas la suite ! Niark niark ! (Kalari protège ses arrières ^ ^). Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ? Et pour le couple... Je ne dis rien ! Ce sera la surprise ! 

****

Lisia : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

****

Elraken : Beaucoup merci, la suite voilà ! ( je viens de me rendre compte que j'écrivais tout le temps la même chose, alors j'ai décidé de changer un peu ! ^ ^) Bisous ! 

****

Ayla007 : Non mais attends. D'abord tu me taxes MON propre ordi PERSO pour m'envoyer des conneries, mais en plus tu m'insultes ? ET JE SUIS PAS GROSSE ! Non mais. Espèce de maigre fille qui n'a que la peau sur les os ! Moi au moins, ma graisse, elle est bien placée, GROS BIDE ! ( Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime. Pose ce couteau, maintenant.). Et laisse mes fesses en dehors de ça, tu seras gentille. Et puis c'est pas la peine de t'exciter, je fais mes fins comme je veux ! C'est moi l'autrice, na ! Et la voilà, la suite. T'auras pas attendu trop longtemps, pas vrai ? JTM, petite emmerdeuse. J'espère que ça te plaira. 

****

Yaotzin83 : Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie le commentaire. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi la suite ! Bisous ! 

Voilà ! Ceci fait, passons à la fic ! 

~o~O~o~

__

Ils étaient dans le néant. 

O~o~

__

Harry avait lâché le poignet de Sirius pour l'attraper à la taille. L'ex-Maraudeur était inconscient, mais vivant. Harry l'avait déjà vu en meilleur état, mais il était en vie.

O~o~

__

Depuis qu'ils avaient passé l'Arche, ils avançaient, portés par une douce brise qui sentait le jasmin, dans une étendue sans droite ni gauche, sans haut ni bas, noire et pourtant lumineuse. Eux seuls semblaient avoir une consistance dans cet espace sans lumière. Pas la plus petite lueur ne brillait, mais Harry distinguait parfaitement le corps inerte de Sirius dans ses bras. 

O~o~

__

Le temps, l'espace n'existaient pas ici, et s'il ne sentait pas son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine, s'il n'entendait pas le faible souffle de la respiration de Sirius dans le silence total qui régnait, Harry aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient morts.

O~o~

__

Il flottait, en mouvement et pourtant immobile, dans un océan de silence et de ténèbres, sans aucun repère physique, excepté le corps de Sirius pressé contre le sien. Harry resserra son étreinte sur le corps inerte. Il sentait, comme une certitude au fond de lui, que s'il le lâchait, jamais plus il ne reverrait son parrain. 

O~o~

__

Ils flottaient, et un instant, ou peut-être une année, un siècle plus tard, une tache de lumière apparut dans l'encre qu'était devenue le monde. La tache grandit, vite et lentement, pour devenir peu à peu, très rapidement, un cercle de lumière aveuglante.

O~o~

__

La brise avait forci, et diminué, et les poussait vers la lumière. 

" Est-ce la fameuse Lumière au bout du Tunnel ? Celle qui conduit vers l'Autre Monde ? Sommes-nous morts ? " 

O~o~

__

Harry tenta de résister, de rester dans les ténèbres accueillantes, ces ténèbres glacées et chaleureuses auxquelles il s'était enfin, aussitôt, habitué. 

La Lumière, l'Inconnu, lui faisaient peur. Comment deviner ce qui les attendait ? Le Paradis ? L'Enfer ? Autre chose ? Quoi ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. 

O~o~

__

Aucun moyen de résister. Il n'avait pas de prise dans ce monde, rien à quoi se raccrocher. Rien, excepté Sirius qu'il serrait à l'étouffer comme la Lumière l'éblouissait, l'attirait, le possédait. 

O~o~

__

La brise le poussait, le rejetait, cette même brise qui l'avait recueilli dans ses bras glacés, si chauds, si doux. Elle le poussait dans ceux brûlants de la lumière, ces bras étouffants qui l'enserraient, qui l'entouraient, qui l'attiraient... 

O~o~

__

La brise le poussait, et le jasmin se mêlait à l'odeur du sable chaud, brûlant au soleil. Odeur enivrante, accueillante, si chaude... 

O~o~

__

Il ne voulait pas y aller. 

Il voulait le jasmin et les ténèbres...

Il voulait le vide et le silence...

Il voulait... 

O~o~

__

La Lumière était partout. 

Les ténèbres rassurantes avaient disparues. 

La Lumière, le Sable et la Chaleur, une chaleur étouffante, éprouvante, étaient partout.

O~o~

__

Et soudain, ils ne flottaient plus. 

Ils tombaient, toujours enlacés, à toute vitesse vers le sol. 

Un sol lumineux, doré, brûlant.

O~o~

__

Un choc, puis plus rien. 

Plus que la Lumière, partout.

A bout de forces, Harry s'évanouit. 

****

~o~O~o~

Une odeur alléchante flottant dans l'air... 

Un drap un peu rêche sur sa peau nue...

Un matelas moelleux sous lui...

Un bruit de pieds nus s'enfonçant dans un épais tapis...

Une voix grave, un peu rauque, fredonnant un air qu'il ne connaît pas...

Il inspira doucement, savourant l'air pur, chargé d'effluves odorantes. Des épices...

Réveillé par la délicieuse odeur, son estomac se manifesta bruyamment.

Ses paupières lourdes s'entrouvrirent pour se refermer aussitôt alors qu'il poussait un grognement, ébloui.

Le fredonnement s'interrompit et les pas se dirigèrent vers lui, faisant doucement bruisser le tapis. Le matelas s'enfonça légèrement sous le poids de la personne qui s'y était assise. 

Il ouvrit prudemment les yeux et fit difficilement le point sur le visage penché au-dessus de lui.

Un vieil homme aux traits burinés, plus ridé qu'une vieille pomme, aux yeux noirs si plissés qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux fentes brillantes de gentillesse. Un nez busqué surmontait une bouche aux lèvres fines, un peu gercées, aux dents usées mais toujours blanches, au sourire tendre.

Un vieil homme, manifestement arabe, qui le contemplait d'un air doux, observant comme il était observé, scientifiquement.

Ce qui ressortit de cet examen parut lui plaire, car son sourire s'agrandit. 

- _Salam Aleikoum !_

Harry le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

- Quoi ?

Devant son incompréhension manifeste, le vieil homme répéta.

- _Salam Aleikoum !_

- Je ne comprend pas.

Le vieillard sourit et déclara, dans un anglais hésitant.

- Je dire heureux jour.

- Oh. Excusez-moi. Bonjour.

- Etre ça. Bonjour. Non, pas debout ! Pas encore. Toi reposer encore.

Harry, qui avait tenté de s'asseoir, se laissa docilement rallonger par la poigne douce mais ferme de son hôte.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il se redressa aussitôt, malgré les protestations du vieil homme et le vertige qui le saisit aussitôt.

- Sirius ! Où est Sirius ? !

- Ton ami être là. Lui dormir encore. Toi aussi dormir encore.

- Il va bien ? Il est vivant ?

- Oui. Etre plus mal que toi. Mais vivant.

Voyant l'air inquiet d'Harry, il ajouta.

- Toi pas inquiéter toi. Bientôt ton ami réveillé. Besoin dormir beaucoup. Mais bientôt réveillé. 

- Où est-il ?

Le vieil arabe indiqua un coin de la pièce, où Sirius était étendu sur un matelas semblable à celui d'Harry. Celui-ci fit mine de se lever, mais son hôte le retint à nouveau.

- Non. Toi dormir. Ton ami va bien. Lui dormir. Toi aussi.

- Mais...

- Pas mais. Dormir.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous...

- Plus tard pourquoi. Maintenant dormir. Moi réveiller toi pour repas. Dormir. 

Harry, épuisé, et à peu près rassuré sur le sort de Sirius, se laissa rallonger pour la deuxième fois en cinq minutes. Il ferma les yeux en pensant distraitement que le vieil homme n'avait rien à envier à Mme Pomfresh quand il s'agissait de maintenir ses patients dans leurs lits. Déjà à moitié endormi, il pensa soudain qu'il n'avait même pas pensé à remercier le vieil arabe.

- Merci... 

Le vieil homme sourit, mais le Survivant dormait déjà. 

****

~o~O~o~

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par une main à la peau sèche et fripée le secouant doucement. Le vieil homme était penché sur lui, un bol fumant à la main. Harry cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir prudemment. Il prit le bol que lui tendait son hôte et le porta aussitôt à ses lèvres, affamé. Le liquide bouillant lui brûla la gorge et il se mit à tousser comme un damné sous le rire gentiment moqueur du vieil arabe.

- Faire attention. Etre chaud. 

Harry lui jeta un regard noir qui n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet, sinon celui de faire redoubler le rire du vieillard. L'adolescent retint un sourire, gagné par sa gaieté, et but son bouillon avec plus de prudence, cette fois.

- Tu vouloir encore ? 

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

L'hôte récupéra le bol et s'en fut dans une autre pièce. Harry, plus réveillé et le ventre plein, regarda autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une sorte de hutte en terre séchée, aux murs blanchis à la chaux. Des tapis multicolores un peu usés recouvraient le sol de terre battue, et des coussins étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce. Deux coffres de bois sculpté étaient appuyés contre un des murs, et des jarres près de la porte. Un poste de radio trônait sur l'unique étagère, et côtoyait une dizaine de livres en piteux état. Ils avaient manifestement été lus et relus des dizaines, voire des centaines de fois, pour être aussi abîmés.

C'était un intérieur très sobre, très pauvre, mais aussi et surtout très accueillant. 

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius qui dormait toujours. Il sourit, soulagé. Son parrain était là, bien vivant, avec lui. Sirius était là, tout irait bien. Il n'était pas seul. 

Le jeune homme détourna les yeux du bel endormi pour découvrir son hôte, accroupi à côté de lui, qui le regardait d'un air attendri.

- Tu aimes lui ? 

- ...oui.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête d'un air approbateur et lui tendit le bol à nouveau plein. Il le regarda manger un moment en souriant quand une idée sembla lui traverser l'esprit.

- Lui être ton amant ? 

Harry s'étouffa dans son bouillon pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Toussant et crachotant, il réussit à répondre, d'une voix étranglée.

- Non ! C'est mon parrain !

- Ah. Je disais à moi aussi. Lui être un peu vieux.

Il resta muet un moment puis demanda.

- Quoi être, " parrain " ?

- Heu... et bien c'est... comme un deuxième père.

- Pourquoi faire ? Un père être assez, non ?

Harry se rembrunit.

- Normalement, oui. Mais mon père... et ma mère... sont morts quand j'avais un an.

- Oh. Je être désolé. 

Harry haussa les épaules avec un pauvre sourire. Le vieil homme lui en rendit un encourageant et poursuivit, apparemment très intrigué par le concept du " parrain ".

- Alors lui être... ton père au lieu de ton père ?

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, mais l'idée est là. Sauf que, pour moi, Sirius est plus qu'un père. Il est aussi mon frère et mon ami. C'est lui qui me comprend le mieux, qui est le plus proche de moi.

- Je comprendre.

Ils se turent et contemplèrent un moment le visage émacié de Sirius. L'animagus était encore beau, malgré ses traits tirés. Harry était sûr que s'il avait la possibilité de vivre une vie normale, sans avoir besoin de se cacher, sans soucis, Sirius reprendrait vite du poil de la bête.

Mais le Survivant était parfaitement conscient que ce n'était pas près d'arriver, surtout après les derniers évènements. La prophétie s'était brisée, et plus personne ne pourrait s'en servir, pas plus Voldemort que l'Ordre du Phœnix. Beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre étaient morts, dont Nymphadora Tonks, et il ne savait absolument pas comment s'était terminé le combat. Ils devaient trouver un moyen de quitter discrètement cet endroit, avant que quelqu'un ne reconnaisse Sirius. Puis ils devraient retourner à Poudlard, puisque apparemment, même après la traversée de l'Arche de la Mort, ils étaient toujours vivants. Mais cela risquait de poser quelques problème, parce que vu son hôte et la maison de celui-ci, il doutait fortement d'être encore en Angleterre. 

Il réalisa soudain qu'il ne savait absolument pas où ils étaient, ni même comment s'appelait l'homme qui les avait recueillis. Il décida donc de remédier immédiatement à ce déplorable état de fait et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû le faire avant, mais... 

Il tendit une main au vieillard.

- Je m'appelle Harry Potter.

L'autre sourit et lui serra la main.

- Je être Youssef Ben-Bahmed.

- Enchanté, Monsieur. Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais... où sommes-nous ? 

Youssef rit et répondit en souriant.

- D'abord, toi appeler moi Youssef, pas Monsieur. Et nous être en Egypte, dans Vallée des Rois.

- QUOI ? !

- Tu être étonné. Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... je... je ne pensais pas être aussi loin de chez moi.

- Où être, chez toi ? 

- En Angleterre.

- Ah oui. Ca pas être porte à côté. Comment toi être arrivé ici ? Je avoir vu toi et ton ami tomber du ciel, et je avoir cru que vous être Anges. Mais Anges portent pas baskets et jeans. Vous être dans avion ? 

- Pas exactement... 

Harry regarda Youssef avec attention. Il détailla son visage souriant, qui dégageait tant de gentillesse, son regard perçant, intelligent, cherchant à savoir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Voyant son hésitation, Youssef sourit.

- Toi pas obligé parler si toi pas envie. Je pas être curieux. Un peu, mais pas trop. Je bien aimer toi. Ton regard être franc. Mais toi avoir mal là. 

Il montra son cœur.

- Je vouloir aider toi. Mais si toi pas vouloir, je pas insister. Toi libre. Toi chez toi chez moi. Parole ou silence, comme tu veux. Toi libre.

Il lui sourit et se leva, récupéra le bol des mains d'Harry et sortit.

Le jeune homme resta assis sur son lit, réfléchissant profondément. Il avait envie de parler à Youssef. Mais celui-ci était un moldu, il en était sûr. Il n'avait pas ressentit de magie autour de lui. Comment prendrait-il ce que Harry lui raconterait ? Surtout que le pauvre homme n'était pas tombé sur les premiers sorciers venus. 

Il pesait encore le pour et le contre quand le vieil homme revint, apportant des draps propres et deux petites bassines d'eau claire. Il en déposa une à côté de Harry avec un sourire.

- Tu laver toi tout seul, maintenant. Toi réveillé, toi plus un bébé que je dois laver, comme ton ami. 

Il sourit encore et alla d'agenouiller à côté de Sirius. Tout en commençant sa toilette, Harry le regarda faire. Le vieil égyptien manipulait délicatement les membres inertes de son parrain et passait doucement une petite éponge sur la peau moite de sueur. 

Les traits un peu crispés de l'animagus se détendirent comme l'eau fraîche déposait sur son visage une fine pellicule brillante.

Un petit bout de langue vint recueillir sur ses lèvres gercées un minuscule diamant qui s'y était égaré. 

Youssef sourit.

- Il bientôt réveiller lui. Lui avoir soif. Et faim.

Le vieil homme se releva et repartit vers ce que Harry supposait être la cuisine. L'adolescent délaissa sa toilette pour aller s'asseoir près de Sirius. Il prit l'éponge abandonnée par Youssef et entreprit à son tour de laver le visage de son parrain, s'attardant sur les tempes, le front haut et les joues creuses, rafraîchissant le cou humide de sueur, les épaules et la poitrine musclée. 

Sirius soupira lorsqu'il passa sur sa taille mince et le regard d'Harry remonta vers son visage. Les paupières aux longs cils noirs frémissaient, et les lèvres fines légèrement entrouvertes laissaient échapper un filet de murmures inaudibles. 

- Sirius ?

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent et les yeux de l'animagus s'ouvrirent peu à peu.

- Harry ?

- Sirius, tu te réveilles enfin ! Comment te sens-tu ?

- Harry ?

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils devant le regard perdu de son parrain qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, sans paraître le voir. 

- Harry, où es-tu ? Où sommes-nous, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir ? 

- Je suis là, Sirius, juste à côté de toi. Et il ne fait pas noir, le soleil est levé.

- Allume la lumière, Harry.

- Mais il y a de la lumière, Sirius...

Sirius fronça les sourcils, l'air mécontent.

- Harry. Allume la lumière, s'il te plait. 

- Mais Sirius...

- Harry, allume la lumière. 

- Mais...

- Harry. Allume. La. Lumière !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. L'attitude de Sirius commençait à l'agacer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à son parrain, et l'inquiétude s'insinuait en lui. 

- Enfin, Sirius, écoutes-moi ! 

- Harry, il fait complètement noir. Allume la lumière, je veux y voir quelque chose. 

- Il fait jour, Sirius ! Il y a de la lumière partout ! 

- Bon, laisse tomber la lumière. Toi, tu es où ?

- Mais... juste à côté de toi !

- ... je ne te vois pas, Harry. Je ne vois rien...

- Quoi ? Mais...

- Je ne vois rien ! Que du noir, je ne te vois pas, Harry ! Où es-tu ? HARRY !

Sirius s'était assis et semblait se débattre contre des liens invisibles, ses yeux affolés roulant dans ses orbites comme il tentait de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres absolues qui l'entouraient.

- HARRY ! HARRY ! 

- Je suis là Sirius ! Calmes-toi ! Je suis là ! !

- J'Y VOIS RIEN ! HARRY, POURQUOI TOUT EST NOIR ? OU ES-TU ? HARRY ! ! ! 

Harry resta figé, regardant sans réagir son parrain lutter contre une obscurité qu'il était seul à voir.

- HARRY ! ! ! POURQUOI EST-CE QU'IL FAIT NOIR ? **HARRY ! ! !**

Le dernier cri déchirant de son parrain réveilla le jeune homme qui le saisit par les bras et l'attira contre lui. Il le serra de toutes ses forces, luttant contre la panique, celle de Sirius et la sienne. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller, Sirius avait besoin de lui, il ne devait pas paniquer...

- Je suis là... 

- Harry...

- Shhh. Je suis là. Tout va bien, nous sommes en sécurité. Tout va bien. Shhh...

- Harry...

- Oui ?

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je ne vois rien ? Pourquoi je ne te vois pas ?

La voix de petit garçon perdu de Sirius lui serra le cœur. 

- Shhh, ça va aller. Ca va passer, j'en suis sûr. Tout va bien aller. Ca ne va pas durer, Sirius. Je te le promets.

Harry continua à chuchoter des mots rassurants, sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il disait, tout en serrant contre lui le corps tremblant de son parrain. 

Il ne pensait pas à ce qui arrivait. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de s'en inquiéter. Pour l'instant, l'important était de calmer Sirius. 

Ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre encore un moment, savourant la sensation exquise de n'être pas seul, d'avoir quelqu'un sur lequel s'appuyer, auprès duquel chercher du réconfort. Ils avaient l'un et l'autre été seuls si longtemps qu'à présent qu'ils étaient là, si proches, seuls, mais ensemble, ils n'arrivaient plus à s'éloigner l'un de l'autre, à se séparer. 

Harry sentit le souffle affolé contre sa gorge se calmer peu à peu et ce fut finalement Sirius qui rompit leur étreinte. Il se redressa et promena autour de lui un regard toujours vague, mais plus calme. Il inspira profondément et se tourna vers son filleul, le visage déterminé.

- Où sommes-nous, Harry ? 

- En Egypte. 

- Quoi ? !

- En Egypte. Dans la Vallée des Rois, pour être plus précis.

- Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

- Pas la moindre idée.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, toujours perdu, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons.

- Et... Comment est-ce qu'on est arrivés là ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr... Nous sommes tombés à travers l'Arche de la Mort. De l'autre côté, il y avait un espace bizarre... c'était étrange. Le néant, mais pas le vide... On a flotté là pendant un instant... non, un siècle. Ou peut-être une minute... ou alors un millénaire... Enfin, je ne sais pas. Il n'y avait plus ni espace ni temps. Je ne peux pas dire combien de temps nous y sommes restés. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et puis il y a eu la Lumière. 

- La Lumière ?

- Oui. Elle nous a enveloppés, et nous sommes tombés sur du sable. Je me suis évanoui, et, à mon réveil, nous étions ici, chez un vieil homme, Youssef Ben-Bahmed. C'est lui qui a prit soin de nous depuis. 

- Ca fait combien de temps ? 

- Je ne sais pas...

- Vous dormir depuis huit jours.

Ils sursautèrent et Sirius, surpris pas la nouvelle voix, se tourna vers son origine approximative, cherchant malgré sa cécité à en découvrir le propriétaire.

- Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je être Youssef Ben-Bahmed, comme le dire ton ami.

Le vieil homme attrapa la main de Sirius et la posa sur son visage.

- Toi regarder moi. 

Sirius hésita un instant avant de laisser courir ses doigts sur les traits ridés du vieillard, dessinant peu à peu les contours de son visage dans son esprit.

- C'est donc vous qui avez pris soin de nous...

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous dormir sous soleil. Et ça être mauvais pour santé. Moi pas habitude laisser gens mourir sans faire rien.

- ... merci...

- Pas quoi. Boire ça.

- Pardon ?

Youssef sourit et lui colla un bol de bouillon dans les mains.

- Toi boire ça. Aller mieux après. 

Sirius renifla le breuvage d'un air prudent. Puis, affamé, il le porta à ses lèvres et, après quelques tâtonnements pour trouver sa bouche, avala avec délices le liquide odorant. 

- Merci beaucoup. 

Sirius tendit le bol vide dans la direction générale de Youssef. Le vieil homme le récupéra et dit :

- Toi devoir dormir encore. Toi plus mal que ton ami. 

- Oui, Sirius. Tu dois te reposer.

- Mais je ne vois rien ! Harry, je suis aveugle !

- Ca rien changer au fait que toi devoir dormir. Toi dormir, et quand toi réveiller, nous chercher moyen de guérir toi. Mais maintenant, dormir. Toi pas discuter. 

- Mais...

- Fais ce qu'il te dit, Sirius. 

- Attendez, j'ai pas l'impression que vous comprenez. Je. Suis. AVEUGLE !

- Et toi devoir dormir. Aveugles aussi dormir, même si pour eux nuit éternelle !

Le visage de Sirius resta impassible. Mais Harry savait que les paroles de Youssef l'avaient atteint en plein cœur. Le vieil homme dut le sentir aussi, car il rajouta d'une voix plus douce.

- Toi dormir. Demain être autre jour. Moi un peu médecin. Et je pas penser toi être aveugle pour toujours. Nous trouver solution. Mais toi dormir maintenant.

Sirius se laissa faire quand Harry appuya sur son épaule pour le forcer à s'allonger. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, il était épuisé. Et son filleul le savait.

- Dors, Sirius. Tu en as besoin.

Sirius acquiesça et ferma les paupières sur ses yeux aveugles. Sa main tâtonna à la recherche de celle d'Harry et il la serra en s'endormant. Harry écarta tendrement une mèche égarée sur son visage et resta un moment à le regarder.

Puis il se permit enfin de s'inquiéter. Pourquoi Sirius était-il aveugle ? Il avait reçu un sort avant de tomber, mais il avait été touché à la poitrine, pas à la tête ! Alors comment... 

- Harry ? 

L'adolescent sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par la voix douce de Youssef. Le vieil égyptien le regardait, un air grave sur le visage. Harry eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver face à Dumbledore quand le vieux sorcier se décidait enfin à être sérieux. 

- Si toi vouloir que je aider vous, tu devoir me dire quoi vous être arrivés. 

Harry hésita encore, et soudain se retrouva en train de parler. Il n'en avait pas prit la décision consciente, mais il sentait au fond de lui que Youssef était digne de confiance. Il savait aussi que seul, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pourrait pas aider Sirius. Alors il parla. Il raconta Voldemort au vieillard. Il dit comment ses parents avaient été tués, comment il avait survécut, comment Sirius avait été accusé à tort, pourquoi il avait vécu dix ans chez les Dursley. Il revécut ses années à Poudlard, le retour de son parrain, la renaissance de Voldemort. 

Il dit pourquoi il y avait une semaine maintenant, il était allé au Ministère de la magie pour sauver Sirius et qu'en fait, c'était Sirius qui l'avait sauvé. Il raconta la bataille, Bellatrix, et la chute à travers l'Arche. Il raconta le néant, les ténèbres et la Lumière.

Son récit achevé, il soupira.

- Voilà, vous savez tout. Nous avons atterri ici, où vous nous avez recueillis. Vous connaissez la suite... 

Il s'interrompit et eut un pauvre sourire. 

- Vous devez me prendre pour un fou. Prétendre être un sorcier, être poursuivi par un mage noir, ça doit vous paraître dingue...

Youssef, qui l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre une seule fois, sourit.

- Non, Harry. Toi pas dingue. Je croire toi.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance ! Vous ne _pouvez_ _pas_ me croire !

- On dirait que toi pas _vouloir_ que je croire toi. Mais moi avoir seule preuve que je avoir besoin. Tes yeux pas mentir. Si toi fou, alors moi aussi. Je croire toi, Harry. Et je aider toi.

L'adolescent l'écoutait, désespérément plein d'espoir. 

- Mais vous êtes un moldu ! La magie, tout ça ! Ca ne vous surprend même pas ?

Youssef eut un petit rire de gorge.

- Je être égyptien, Harry. Et je vivre dans Vallée des Rois. Je être peut-être un moldu, comme toi dire, mais alors je être un moldu le plus mieux placé pour croire toi. 

Voyant l'air sceptique d'Harry, le vieil homme sourit. 

- Je avoir vu choses que tu même pas imaginer, tout sorcier que toi être. Egypte être pays mystérieux. Ici, occultisme être presque règle de vie. D'ailleurs, moi croire que je connaître quelques sorciers.

- Comment ça ?

- Je pas être ce que je paraître, Harry. Mais là pas question aujourd'hui. Je croire avoir trouvé raison ton ami aveugle.

- Ah bon ? Mais comment ? Quand ?

Youssef fit un geste apaisant au jeune homme qui le pressait de questions. Une fois sûr que le Survivant l'écouterait attentivement, il s'expliqua.

- Quand je être plus jeune, je être... comment vous dire ? Ah oui. Egyptologue. Pour égyptien, être drôle, je savoir. Bref. Je être spécialiste d'Egypte. Je faire recherches très profondes sur passé mon pays. Et passé Egypte être très... mystique. Je très vite dirigé moi vers études sciences plus... occultes. Et là, je avoir vu choses étranges, parfois très belles, parfois très horribles. Mais moi passionné. Moi devenir expert. Et Vallée des Rois être caverne d'Ali Baba pour ça. Trésors incroyables et mystères captivants être enfouis ici. Tout ça être merveilleux pour scientifique. Mais aussi très dangereux. Alors moi décider garder trésors secrets et devenir gardien Vallée des Rois. Touristes viennent voir vieilles tombes, mais personne aller voir derrière, dans salles cachées. Tous prennent moi pour vieux fou, et être tant mieux. Moi tranquille. Eux croire que je garder trésors envolés, partis dans musées. Mais moi garder trésors beaucoup plus précieux. Et un être une arche. Une Arche comme la tienne. 

- Une Arche de la Mort ?

- Ca pas s'appeler comme ça. Tu pouvoir croire moi. Je avoir fait beaucoup recherches dessus. Ca pas être Arche de la Mort. Ca être Arche du Temps.

- Du Temps ? Mais... Attendez...

Youssef regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, horriblement sérieux.

- Ca être une Arche pour aller dans passé, ou dans futur. Impossible savoir avant partir. 

- Mais ce n'est pas la même qu'en Angleterre ! Ca ne peut pas être la même !

- Trois Arches dans monde. Une ici, une en Inde et dernière chez toi. En Angleterre. Toutes être Arches du Temps. 

- Non, c'est impossible...

L'adolescent posa sur le vieillard un regard suppliant.

- Nous sommes en 1996... Dites-moi que nous sommes en 1996 !

- Non, Harry. Nous être en 1976.

~o~O~o~

A Suivre... 

Pffiouf ! Ayé ! J'hallucine, franchement ! Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit en trois jours ! Trois jours, vous vous rendez compte ? Et c'est un de mes plus longs ! Faut dire aussi que cette fic m'inspire à un point que ça en devient inquiétant !

Je m'arrête plus ! J'écris le soir jusqu'à une heure du mat', je recopie à midi, et ainsi de suite ! Du coup, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je me nourris d'écriture. Et tout ça pendant mon bac blanc !

Je dois être folle... 

Je suis bête, bien sûr que je suis folle ! On me le répète tous les jours. M'enfin, ça ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça, mes pitits problèmes, pas vrai ?

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous voulez faire des critiques, je suis preneuse ! Ça m'aidera à améliorer mon style qui est encore loin du compte. 

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! 

Gros bisous !


	3. chapitre 2

OXYMORE

Chapitre 2

Auteuse : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

Couples : toujours pas.

Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

**__**

Réponses aux reviews

****

Polgara86 : Merci pour ta review ! Elle est arrivée après que j'ai posté le chapitre 1, alors je n'ai pas pu y répondre tout de suite. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ! Bisous !

Geneviève Black : lol, merci ! Ca me fait très plaisir qu'_Oxymore_ plaise autant à quelqu'un ! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre autant, j'ai un peu (beaucoup, énormément ) dépassé le délai de deux semaines que je me donne pour écrire un chapitre, mais je me suis retrouvé en panne d'inspiration aussi soudaine que subite, et j'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre. En plus avec le bac qui m'est tombé dessus par surprise... Mais c'est fini, et le chapitre 2 est enfin là ! J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les deux premiers, gros bisous !

Shiriliz : Héhéhé. Mais tu ne t'en doutais pas avant que je parle d'Arche du Temps, n'est-ce pas ? Ca t'a surprise, c'est très bien ! J'A-DO-RE faire des surprises ! Bisous !

Tabasco : Merci beaucoup. En fait, si tu veux tout savoir, je ne supportais, et je ne supporte toujours pas, l'idée que Sirius meure de façon aussi bête. Classe, mais bête. Donc, j'ai cherché un moyen de le " sauver ". Et vu que j'avais envie depuis un petit moment de faire une fic où un personnage remonte dans le passé, au temps des Maraudeurs, j'ai trouvé cette explication là. Pour leur chute en duo, c'est qu'en fait, j'en avais marre que Harry remonte toujours seul le temps, et faire partir Sirius seul ne présentait pas grand intérêt à mes yeux. Enfin, pas assez pour écrire une fic dessus. Mais oui, il va retrouver la vue ! Mais pas tout de suite ! Et non, il ne sortira pas avec son filleul. J'ai un peu de mal avec l'inceste, moi aussi. Enfin, disons plutôt que je ne sais pas le mettre en scène. Et enfin, pour ta dernière question, non, je ne vais pas montrer ce qui se passe en 1996. Je n'y avait même pas pensé, et ce n'est pas prévu dans le scénario. C'est une bonne idée, mais qui ne m'intéresse pas pour cette fic. Voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Gros bisous !

****

Diane23 : Que de perspicacité ! Bien vu, mais après tout, quel serait l'intérêt de les envoyer à l'époque des Maraudeurs s'ils ne rencontrent pas les Maraudeurs ? Menfin ils y sont pas encore. Sinon, merci pour ta review et j'espère que le chapitre 2 te plaira aussi !

****

Yaotzin83 : Yerps, la question qui tue ! En fait, les concepts de paradis/enfer sont complètement entrés dans les mœurs (occidentaux, bien sûr) et donc Harry, même s'il n'a à priori aucune éducation religieuse, au moment de 'mourir', se demande ce qui l'attend, et donc repense aux seules conceptions de l'au-delà dont il a entendu parler. Sans croire en dieu, ni reconnaître son existence, c'est, je pense, plus une question d'éducation de la population, de coutumes, plutôt qu'une question religieuse. En tout cas, dans Oxymore, Harry n'est pas croyant, ou du moins, je ne vais pas aborder le sujet. Peut-être croit-il en dieu, peut-être pas, je laisse au lecteur(trice) le choix d'en décider ! Voilà ! J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, merci de suivre ma fic, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas (croise les doigts) ! Gros bisous !

****

Kestrel21 : Couillonne de la lune ! T'as lu que le prologue ! Evidemment qu'elle est courte, ma fic ! (petite note à l'intention des lecteurs perdus par ici : cette bécassine est ma disciple number one (sur le nombre extraordinaire de DEUX !) et elle n'est pas toujours très attentive...) Enfin bon. C'est toi, c'est pas grave. Pis de toute façon, t'as eu des spoilers, tu connais les couples, et l'histoire, et le reste, et si tu dis quelque chose à quelqu'un je te décapite. Mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime ! Mais ça me fait toujours plaisir une petite review de toi, JTM.

****

Nahamy : Je te remercie de me rassurer sur ma santé mentale, pourtant je t'assure que je suis bien folle ! Mais bon, là, ça avait atteint des sommets, quand même. Enfin, si tu me dis que c'est normal... je te fais confiance ! Merci pour ta review et oui, ils sont trop choupis tous les deux ! et encore, c'est pas fini ! Gros bisous !

****

Alinemcb54 : Mon dieu... tu es la première à t'inquiéter de mon bac blanc... que d'émotions ! Comment il s'est passé ? Ben... bof. Comme quoi, c'est pas terrible pour les résultats de ne faire qu'écrire des fics. Mais bon, je regrette pas ! J'y suis allée en free-style total et il y a quand même une petite chance que j'ai mon bac (blanc) sans passer à la repêche ! En tout cas, c'est sympa de t'en inquiéter ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous ! (un mois après avoir répondu à la review, Kalari revient avec ses notes du bac blanc : 10,5 de moyenne ! J'ai eu mon bac ! Youpi ! Sauf que maintenant, il faut que je bosse pour le vrai bac. Beurk !)

****

Onarluca (ou Artémis) : Toi, tu sais que ta review m'a surprise. Je ne m'attendais plus à en recevoir et tout à coup, paf ! Une nouvelle review ! C'est magique ! Merci beaucoup !

****

Broack Dincht : Ouh, joli pseudo. Je suis contente que ces répliques t'aient plu ! J'étais morte de rire toute seule en les écrivant ! Tu m'as envoyé ma deuxième review miraculeuse et je t'en remercie beaucoup, j'adore ça ! (mais une chose m'étonne... comment as-tu trouvé ma fic dans le dédale infernal d'ffnet ? ? ?). En tout cas, tu auras moins attendu la suite que certains autres... tant mieux pour toi ! J'essaierai d'être plus régulière dans la publication, mais je ne promet rien... En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir !

Voili-voilu ! et maintenant, place à la fic !

****

oOo

- Nous être en 1976...

- Non. 96. Pas 76. 96, Youssef. Nous sommes en 1996. En juin 1996.

- Non, Harry. Nous être 17 janvier 1976.

- ...non... non. Non. Non ! NON ! ! ! C'est impossible ! IMPOSSIBLE !

Le jeune homme bondit sur ses pieds et se dressa face au vieil égyptien, poings serrés.

- Vous mentez ! On ne peut pas avoir remonté le temps de plus de vingt ans ! C'est totalement ABSURDE ! IMPOSSIBLE ! ABERRANT ! Vous mentez !

- Je pas mentir, Harry. Regarde.

Il lui tendit un journal arabe. Harry ne comprit évidemment rien à l'écriture, mais en haut de la première page s'étalaient quatre chiffres.

1.

9.

7.

6.

1976.

- Non... Non, c'est un faux. Un canular. Vous me faites marcher, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez changé la date ? C'est ça ?

- Pourquoi je aurais fait ça ? Ca pas être blague, Harry. Ca être vérité.

La colère d'Harry s'évanouit tout à coup et ses jambes le lâchèrent. Il s'assit brutalement sur le tapis, la tête vide.

Seuls quatre chiffres tournoyaient dans son esprit. 1976. 1976. 1976.

- Harry ?

L'adolescent leva la tête et posa sur Youssef un regard vide.

- Harry, je comprendre ce que toi ressentir, mais...

- Vous comprenez. Vous comprenez ! Vous ne comprenez rien du tout, oui ! Que savez-vous de ce que je peux ressentir ? Ce n'est pas vous qui avez été arraché à votre époque, à vos amis, à tout ce que vous connaissez, pour être catapulté vingt ans dans le passé, avant même votre naissance !

- Toi avoir raison, Harry. Moi pas pouvoir comprendre. Mais moi sais une chose. Toi pas seul. Ton ami être avec toi. Lui pouvoir comprendre. Mais lui besoin de toi. Lui aveugle, Harry. Dans le passé et aveugle. Toi devoir être fort pour lui.

- Sirius...

Harry baissa les yeux sur le visage paisible de son parrain. La colère le quitta à nouveau pour laisser place cette fois à une profonde inquiétude. Il se tourna vers Youssef et le regarda d'un air suppliant.

- Vous aviez dit que vous pouviez le guérir...

- Je avoir jamais dit ça. Je avoir dit que je croire savoir pourquoi lui être aveugle.

- Pourquoi, alors ?

Le vieil homme soupira et vint s'asseoir aux côtés des deux voyageurs du temps.

- Toi dire que lui être blessé avant tomber dans Arche, être ça ? Mais traverser Arche être dure épreuve, même si toi pas sentir quand toi être dedans. Quand toi sortir, toi t'évanouir, et dormir sept jours. Pourtant, toi pas malade. Ton ami être blessé. Dans Arche, avoir beaucoup magie. Beaucoup. Trop pour quelqu'un déjà blessé à cause magie.

- Mais... il va guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je croire. Je pas savoir combien de temps ça prendre, mais moi presque sûr lui guérir. Lui devoir rester près source magique très forte. Alors lui guérir plus vite.

- Une source de magie...

- Oui. Ici être une, mais être plutôt Magie de Mort. Lui besoin Magie de Vie.

- La Vallée des Rois est une source de magie noire ?

- Non ! Magie de Mort pas être Magie Noire ! Mort pas être Mal, même si Mal donner souvent Mort. (1) Et puis, Magie Noire pas toujours mauvaise.

- Mais elle est impure !

- Impure, oui. Mais toi être pur ? Toi être blanc comme agneau ?

- ... non.

- Pourtant toi pouvoir utiliser Magie Blanche, magie pure. Alors toi pouvoir aussi utiliser magie impure. Mais là pas être problème, encore. Ici être ni Magie Noire, ni Magie Blanche. Parce que Mort être ni noire ni blanche. Mais Magie Mort pas être terrible pour guérison.

- Donc, il faut partir. Ici il ne guérira pas, c'est ça ?

- Pas tout à fait. Je plutôt dire, par exemple, si lui reste ici, lui mettre un an à guérir. Ailleurs lui mettre six mois. Être exemple, d'accord ? Moi pas du tout savoir combien de temps ça prendre.

- Bon... Mais où irons-nous ?

- Pas loin source magie pure. Plus elle puissante, mieux être.

Harry se tut, réfléchissant à une " puissante source de magie blanche " où emmener Sirius. Il avait bien sûr pensé à Poudlard, mais il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée d'y aller. Albus Dumbledore était bien sûr déjà directeur de l'école en 1976, de même que Minerva McGonagall y enseignait déjà la métamorphose. Bien sûr, puisqu'elle avait vu ses parents arriver à l'école en... 1971. Mais alors...

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, tentant de calmer son esprit enfiévré.

Ses parents étaient à Poudlard ! Ils étaient à Poudlard en ce moment, en cinquième année !

Ils avaient son âge. Exactement son âge ! Et Sirius et Remus aussi ! Ils étaient tous à Poudlard !

Le Survivant n'avait plus qu'une envie : se rendre immédiatement à l'école et voir ses parents. Les voir tous !

Mais il se morigéna aussitôt. Ils ne devaient surtout pas savoir qui il était et ce qui était arrivé. Ou qui arriverait. On lui avait assez rabâché qu'il fallait faire extrêmement attention quand on manipulait un simple Retourneur de temps, qui vous envoyait seulement quelques heures dans le passé. Alors vingt ans ! Il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui arriverait s'il changeait quoi que se soit dans cette époque.

Mais... s'il prévenait ses parents de la trahison de Queudver ? S'il les sauvait, s'il ne passait pas dix ans de sa vie chez les Dursley...

Non ! Il ne devait pas faire ça ! Cela changerait complètement le cours du temps ! Ni lui, ni Sirius ne devaient s'approcher de Poudlard. Il fallait trouver un moyen de rentrer à leur époque le plus vite possible. Là-bas, ils pourraient soigner les yeux de Sirius. Et, d'ici à ce qu'ils trouvent un moyen de rentrer, ils devaient rester cachés, et ne rien dire, ne rien faire qui pourrait modifier quoi que se soit. Et pour ne pas être obligé de voir ses parents mourir à nouveau, pour ne pas voir son parrain détruire sa vie une seconde fois, il devait rester loin de Poudlard.

Loin du seul endroit que Sirius et lui avaient, l'un comme l'autre, jamais considéré comme leur maison. Ils ne devaient pas rentrer à la maison.

Pas aujourd'hui. Pas en 1976.

Ils devaient rester loin de la maison...

****

oOo

- Aïe !

Sirius se frotta la jambe en grommelant contre cet " abruti de coffre " qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se " foutre dans ses pattes " dès que l'occasion s'en présentait.

Pestant, il reprit sa route vers la cuisine, où il avait senti la présence d'Harry et Youssef. Depuis deux mois qu'il était aveugle, il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens lui permettant de situer des personnes connues dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de lui.

Mais si cela lui permettait de repérer son filleul et leur hôte, les objets quels qu'ils soient lui restaient totalement invisibles et indétectables.

Il devait donc se déplacer à tâtons en espérant que rien de trop dur ne se trouvait sur son chemin.

Avançant prudemment, un pied après l'autre et la main suivant le mur, il finit par atteindre la cuisine, où une alléchante odeur d'épices et des bruits de casseroles lui apprirent que Harry et Youssef s'activaient aux fourneaux.

- Non, Harry, non. Pas encore les clous de girofle, d'abord la viande.

Sirius sourit. Youssef avait entreprit, deux semaines plus tôt, d'apprendre l'art de la cuisine orientale à un Survivant enthousiaste bien que pas excessivement doué.

- Décidément Harry, tu parais avoir plus hérité de la maladresse de James face aux casseroles plutôt que du talent de Lily pour tout ce qui touchait aux marmites, quelles qu'elles soient.

Les deux compères cuisiniers se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, l'un en souriant, l'autre plutôt mécontent.

- Oh, ça va, Sirius ! Tu peux parler, toi. Je ne suis même pas sûr que tu saches faire cuire un œuf sans magie !

Sirius prit un air outré et Youssef éclata de rire. L'animagus ne tarda pas à l'imiter, parfaitement conscient qu'Harry était dans le vrai. Il chercha à tâtons le coffre qui lui servait de siège, s'installa confortablement et écouta Youssef tenter d'enseigner à Harry les subtilités culinaires, rajoutant de temps à autre un commentaire moqueur.

Il se sentait bien ici, dans cette petite cuisine à l'ancienne, avec son filleul adoré et un vieil homme qu'il considérait déjà comme un ami cher.

De toute façon, tout le monde semblait bien aimer Youssef. D'ailleurs, Harry et lui étaient souvent forcés de se cacher dans une petite pièce sans fenêtres quand quelqu'un débarquait à l'improviste. Les personnes qui rendaient visite au vieil homme étaient soit des enfants des environs qui lui apportaient de petites choses de la part de leurs parents, soit des personnes en rapport avec le monde occulte, ou que le vieil homme avait connues lors de sa carrière d'Egyptologue. Pour la plupart des gens, Youssef passait pour un vieil allumé qui s'imaginait garder des trésors envolés, un peu fou, mais gentil et folklorique.

Toutefois, une minorité le considérait pour ce qu'il était, un véritable expert en occultisme et en égyptologie. Sirius était même sûr qu'un sorcier était venu une fois lui rendre visite. Sans rien dire de sa nature, bien sûr.

Ces fréquentes visites les ennuyaient un peu, car ils devaient se cacher en catastrophe pour ne pas qu'une rumeur comme quoi le vieux Youssef logeait deux étrangers dans sa petite maison se répande et risque de les gêner dans leurs recherches pour rentrer chez eux. Ils devaient rester absolument anonymes, inexistants même pour le monde extérieur, afin de ne pas risquer de changer quoi que ce soit dans le passé.

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas excessivement contraignant, et cela mettait un peu d'animation dans leur petite vie paisible. En y réfléchissant, c'était même la première fois depuis la mort de James et Lily qu'il prenait le temps de vivre, sans se soucier du lendemain.

En remontant le temps, ils avaient laissé derrière eux tous leurs soucis, toutes leurs responsabilités. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire qu'à se laisser vivre, à profiter de tous ces petits instants insignifiants, ces moments de quotidien tranquille, heureux, qu'Harry n'avait jamais connu, qu'il avait oublié.

Youssef leur avait offert ce bien précieux qu'est le simple bonheur de vivre. Tous les trois, ils formaient une famille étrange, mais une famille à part entière. Sirius savait qu'Harry avait immédiatement adopté leur hôte comme son grand-père. Et lui-même appréciait le vieil homme sincèrement. Il lui faisait confiance, pleinement confiance, comme il ne l'avait plus jamais fait, à part à Harry, depuis la trahison de Peter.

Le fait même qu'ils ne soient pas à leur époque ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne doutait pas de parvenir à retourner en 1996. Leur séjour n'était rien d'autre que des vacances hors de la réalité. Ils se reposaient des épreuves qu'ils avaient subies, ils faisaient un break.

Et ça leur faisait à tous deux un bien fou.

La seule ombre au tableau, sans mauvais jeu de mot, était sa cécité.

Il était, de par son handicap, totalement dépendant des autres. Au début, il ne pouvait même pas se déplacer seul, enfermé qu'il était dans sa nuit.

Mais très vite, il avait appris à étendre assez sa perception magique pour sentir la présence des autres. Il ne les voyait pas en soit, mais... il les _sentait_. Il sentait leurs sentiments, leurs émotions, il savait quand ils étaient en colère, quand ils étaient joyeux, quand ils étaient tristes. Quand ils se déplaçaient, il sentait leurs auras faites de leurs caractères, de leurs magies, de tout ce qui leur était propre. Car Youssef, tout moldu qu'il soit, dégageait une sorte d'aura magique affaiblie, comme un écho à celle, puissante et claire, d'Harry.

Mais impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit d'autre. Pourtant, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus, et quelques bleus aux jambes dues à des rencontres impromptues avec des objets durs l'agaçaient sur le coup mais ne l'ennuyaient en réalité pas plus que ça. Il était sûr qu'une fois revenu en 1996, tout s'arrangerait sans problème. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se casser la tête à trouver un moyen d'y " voir " plus.

- Allez, Sirius, sors des méandres dans lesquelles ton esprit torturé s'est embourbé et viens, on mange.

Sirius se leva en protestant contre l'idée qu'Harry se faisait de lui et de sa manière de penser et ne fit pas attention où il posait les pieds. Il s'entrava dans un sac de graines qui traînait, il est vrai, un peu au milieu de la pièce et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol.

- Sirius !

Harry se précipita vers son parrain un peu sonné et l'aida à s'asseoir tout en s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Sirius secoua légèrement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et se mit à pester contre " cet abruti de sac de riz " qui n'avait " rien trouvé de mieux à faire de sa journée " que de " venir se ficher dans ses pattes ". L'aurait-il par hasard pris pour un cheval en pleine course d'obstacle ?

Harry, soulagé de l'entendre râler, il n'était donc pas si amoché s'il avait l'énergie de protester, fronça les sourcils et le tança.

- Tu pourrais quand même faire attention où tu vas. Et ce n'est pas un sac de riz mais de semoule.

Sirius grommela et laissa Harry l'aider à se relever et le conduire dans la grande pièce qui servait à la fois de chambre et de salle à manger. Il tâtonna à la recherche d'un coussin et s'installa en tailleur en face de la table basse.

Youssef, qui les suivait en portant le plat commun posa celui-ci sur la table en question avant de s'asseoir en face de lui pendant qu'Harry prenait place entre eux deux.

Ils entamèrent leur repas dans une ambiance bon enfant, Harry charriant un Sirius boudeur tandis que Youssef les écoutait en souriant.

Le couscous était assez réussi, et les voyageurs du temps savouraient le moment sans remarquer l'air préoccupé qui apparaissait peu à peu sur le visage ridé de leur ami. Finalement, Harry s'aperçut du silence du vieil homme et lui demanda ce qui lui arrivait.

Youssef soupira et posa sur Sirius un regard étrange.

- Je m'inquiéter pour vous.

Harry et Sirius prirent un air étonné. Le vieil homme soupira à nouveau.

- Vous pas avoir l'air de vous soucier du futur. Vous vivre au jour le jour, et je voir que ça vous faire du bien. Mais maintenant, je penser qu'il être temps d'arrêter de fuir la réalité.

Les deux sorciers se tortillèrent sur leurs coussins, mal à l'aise. Ils redoutaient les paroles de Youssef, ils n'avaient pas envie de les entendre. Mais le vieil égyptien poursuivit sans pitié.

- Vous devoir vous occuper de retourner chez vous, à votre époque. Je être très content de vous avoir avec moi, mais moi pas éternel. Si je mourir demain, comment vous aller faire ?

- Tu ne vas pas mourir, Youssef ! Tu es encore en pleine forme !

- Je avoir bientôt 83 ans, Harry. Je être solide, mais qui sait de quoi demain être fait ? Si je plus être là, vous vous retrouver seul, un aveugle et un enfant perdu dans époque pas la leur, dans pays dont vous pas parler la langue. Alors comment vous vous débrouiller ?

Ils ne dirent rien, glacés par les mots crus de leur ami, soudainement replongés dans le fleuve du temps qui passe, mais qui n'est pas le leur. Leur petite île déserte avait été engloutie par la mer hostile, et ils se rendaient soudain compte qu'il ne suffisait plus de dire " quand nous rentrerons en 1996 " pour tout arranger. S'ils voulaient rentrer, ils devaient trouver un moyen de le faire, et ils étaient parfaitement conscients que ce moyen ne leur tomberait pas tout rôti dans le bec. Ils allaient devoir faire des recherches, se risquer hors du cocon protecteur que leur offrait la Vallée des Rois, s'aventurer dans un monde dont ils ne connaissaient pas, ou plus, les règles, sans rien révéler, sans se découvrir.

Et cela leur faisait peur. Horriblement peur. Ils se sentirent soudain sans défense, livrés aux attaques de l'extérieur, seuls.

Le temps heureux de ces quelques semaines en compagnie de Youssef, pourtant encore si réel quelques minutes plus tôt, leur semblait lointain et inaccessible. Comme un rêve merveilleux duquel on se réveille brusquement, avec l'impression atroce que le monde autour nous agresse sans cesse et n'attend qu'une inattention de notre part pour nous dévorer.

Sirius surtout se sentait vulnérable, plus vulnérable que jamais. Les ténèbres qui l'entouraient encore et toujours lui paraissaient plus noires, plus étouffantes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Même les présences d'Harry et Youssef semblaient atténuées, moins lumineuses, plus lointaines.

Sa nuit l'enserrait de ses bras soudain glacés, possessive, mortelle. Il avait peur. Peur de la certitude qu'il allait devoir se lancer, aveugle, dans un monde qu'il ne pourrait pas voir, dont il ne pourrait pas anticiper les attaques. Peur de devoir s'appuyer sur Harry pour survivre, peur de dépendre totalement de quelqu'un, fusse son filleul, lui qui avait toujours été libre et indépendant.

- Sirius ?

Il releva la tête, cherchant par automatisme à voir Youssef qui venait de le tirer de son marasme.

- Je vouloir savoir quelque chose. Tu pouvoir " voir " Harry et moi, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que tu peux " voir " plus ?

- Non.

- Tu avoir essayé ?

- Oui. Enfin... pas vraiment. Mais ce que je vois, c'est la magie qui émane de vous. La table par exemple ne dégage aucune aura. Je ne peux pas la voir.

- Tu être sûr ? Moi pas être sorcier, donc moi pas avoir de magie. Pourtant, tu voir moi. Essaie de voir la table. Essaie, si tu pas y arriver, tant pis. Nous trouver autre moyen. Mais tu devoir au moins essayer. D'accord ?

- ...d'accord...

Youssef sourit, satisfait.

- Très bien. Je voir que vous être un peu perdus, alors je avoir décidé de prendre un peu choses en main. Je avoir commencé recherches sur Arche du Temps. Mais ça avoir vite amené moi à la conclusion suivante : il falloir étudier Arche d'Angleterre. C'est de celle-là que vous être partis. Donc vous devoir sortir Vallée des Rois. Mais vous pas exister pour monde extérieur. Alors moi avoir commencé à créer à vous nouvelles identités.

- Mais...

Youssef leva la main, faisant taire Harry qui avait commencé à protester.

- Je savoir. Vous pas être contents que moi prendre décisions à votre place. Mais temps presse. Vous devoir être prêts en septembre, pour rentrée à Poudlard. Et nous être déjà en mars.

- A Poudlard ? Mais... mais nous ne pouvons pas aller à Poudlard !

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien... parce que...

- Moi avoir réfléchi. Poudlard être meilleur endroit possible pour Sirius. Une puissante source de magie blanche, Magie de Vie même, avec tous les enfants qui vivre là. En plus, Poudlard être en Angleterre, pas loin Arche du Temps. Et professeur être bonne planque. Beaucoup de vacances, un bon salaire, pas trop de travail, pas spécialement besoin d'une bonne vue. Travail parfait pour Sirius.

- Mais, Youssef, je ne peux pas aller à Poudlard !

- Pourquoi ?

- J'y suis déjà ! Il y a déjà un Sirius Black à Poudlard ! Et les familles Black et Potter sont des familles de sang-purs. Leurs généalogies sont parfaitement connues. De nouveaux membres ne peuvent pas leur apparaître comme ça, sur un claquement de doigts !

- C'est pour ça que ni Sirius Black, ni Harry Potter n'iront à Poudlard.

Complètement perdus, les deux sorciers froncèrent les sourcils. Ils iraient à Poudlard, mais ils n'iraient pas ? Ils ne comprenaient plus.

Youssef sourit, amusé par leur air plus que perplexe.

- Sirius et Harry n'iront pas, mais Enkil et Tyr Al-Rhaman iront.

- Qui ?

Youssef se leva et alla chercher dans une sacoche un rouleau de parchemin qu'il déploya devant Harry.

- Ca être arbre généalogique de la famille Al-Rhaman. Être une très célèbre famille égyptienne, dont le dernier représentant avoir disparu il y a deux siècles. Personne savoir quoi lui être arrivé.

Harry baissa les yeux sur le parchemin que lui avait remis Youssef. Des dizaines de noms s'étalaient sur le papier, reliés entre eux par de fins traits d'encre noire.

En bas du parchemin, un nom était inscrit en rouge : Ahmad Al-Rhaman.

C'était à partir de ce nom, seul en bas de l'arbre, que de nouvelles ramifications partaient, pour arriver à deux noms : Enkil Al-Rhaman et son neveu, Tyr Al-Rhaman.

- Je avoir inventé suite arbre. Tous ces gens, après Ahmad, n'existent pas. Je avoir fait recherches pour trouver une histoire logique. Toi, Harry, tu être Tyr Al-Rahman, neveu d'Enkil Al-Rahman, Sirius. Votre famille avoir été anéantie par un mage noir, et vous être les seuls survivants. Vous avoir été blessés, Sirius être devenu aveugle et toi Harry, tu avoir été dans coma très longtemps et tu t'en tirer avec une cicatrice.

Il montra du doigt la fameuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair, si célèbre en 1996.

- Vous revenir en Egypte pour pèlerinage avant de repartir en Angleterre pour soigner les yeux de Sirius. Voilà, en gros, votre histoire.

Harry et Sirius se regardèrent. Ou plutôt Harry regarda Sirius qui tourna la tête vers lui. La même perplexité se lisait sur leurs visages. L'afflux d'informations les perdait autant que leur absence totale. La perspective de se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, de même que le fait de devoir jouer un personnage aux yeux du monde leur paraissait impossible. Qui les croirait ? Qui mordrait à un bobard aussi énorme ? Et par-dessus tout, pourquoi aller à Poudlard, où se trouvaient les personnes les plus à même de les démasquer ? C'est la question que posa Sirius à Youssef, et à laquelle le vieillard répondit en haussant les épaules.

- Vous devoir aller en Angleterre. Alors pourquoi pas à Poudlard ? Et puis, franchement, qui pouvoir se douter de la vérité ? Qui pouvoir croire que vous venir du futur ? Non. Avec une bonne couverture, et si vous me faire confiance, ça pas être un problème, personne ne peut comprendre.

- Mais Harry ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à James ! Et il a les yeux de Lily ! Quant à moi, ce n'est même pas la peine d'en parler.

- Sirius. Tu croire vraiment que je être bête ? Je avoir déjà pensé à ça. Si vous faire pousser vos cheveux, mettre lentilles colorées ou je pas savoir quoi d'autre, et que vous avoir peau mate, vous déjà plus être même personne. En plus, toi peut-être ressembler à Sirius Black de 1976, mais toi avoir vingt ans de plus. Ton visage plus être le même. Et vous être repartis avant que les deux Sirius avoir le même âge. Ou qu'ils se ressembler trop.

- Mais Harry...

- Nous trouver solution. Tu chipoter sur détails, Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui t'embêter _vraiment_ ?

Sirius se leva et alla s'appuyer contre la fenêtre, le front posé sur son bras replié et la tête tournée vers l'extérieur, comme si ses grands yeux vides pouvaient voir le petit jardin ensoleillé de Youssef.

- ... je ne veux pas les revoir...

- Qui ?

- Lily, James... Peter. Les Maraudeurs... Remus à quinze ans, moi... Moi à quinze ans. Je ne veux pas les... nous revoir...

Il enfouit son visage au creux de son coude.

- Ca ferait trop... trop mal de les revoir tous en vie, heureux, tous ensemble, et... et de savoir que dans quelques années...

Il eut un sourire amer et se retourna vers eux.

- Que dans quelques années Peter trahira, que James et Lily mourront, que Remus foutra sa vie en l'air, qu'il me croira coupable de tout ça...

D'un geste brusque du bras, il envoya un petit vase en terre cuite s'écraser contre le mur, faisant sursauter Harry.

- Et que je ne pourrai rien faire ! Rien faire pour empêcher ça ! Rien !

Sa voix vibrait de colère contenue et de tristesse à peine voilée. Harry ne disait rien. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde. Dès qu'il avait entendu Youssef parler d'aller à Poudlard, avec ses parents, il n'avait pensé qu'à les rencontrer, et pas à ce que pouvait ressentir son parrain.

Youssef soupira. Il comprenait le point de vue de Sirius, mais d'après ce qu'ils lui avaient dit de l'école, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre solution pour un adulte d'y rester.

- Je comprendre, Sirius. Moi aussi avoir perdu beaucoup amis très chers. Beaucoup. Mais tu pas avoir le choix. Il n'y pas avoir d'autre moyen.

- Alors je n'irai pas.

Youssef ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne comprenait que ce que pouvait ressentir Sirius. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, Poudlard était la seule solution raisonnable, la seule réalisable...

- Et Harry ? Tu pas croire que lui avoir envie de voir ses parents ? Ca être une occasion inespérée pour lui de les rencontrer.

- Mais ce ne sont pas ses parents ! Ce ne sont que James Potter et Lily Evans, rien d'autre ! Pas les parents d'Harry Potter ! Ils ne sont même pas encore ensemble en ce moment !

Harry resta sans réaction visible, mais un raz de marée de douleur déferla dans son cœur. Il savait que les relations entre son père et sa mère n'avaient pas toujours été idéales, mais l'entendre de la bouche même de Sirius, de manière aussi... cruelle... Ca faisait mal. Et cette phrase, " ce ne sont pas ses parents "... un coup de couteau en plein cœur... _ce ne sont pas ses parents..._

Sirius sentit soudain la douleur de son filleul et se rendit compte de ses paroles. Il soupira en se laissant glisser au sol. Tous les souvenirs de la mort de James et Lily, de sa poursuite de Peter, son arrestation, Azkaban... Tous ces souvenirs lui rappelaient sa culpabilité, et maintenant, il disait à Harry que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, alors qu'ils étaient morts pour lui... Il était vraiment en dessous de tout. Il n'avait pas pu s'occuper de son filleul, et maintenant il proférait des horreurs sur ses parents, sur ses meilleurs amis...

- Excuse-moi, Harry... Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire... Bien sûr que tes parents sont tes parents, et ils le seront toujours, mais... Pour l'heure, ils ne pensent pas le moins du monde à avoir un enfant, encore moins l'un avec l'autre...

A ces mots, un sourire nostalgique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Mais Youssef a raison. Tu as le droit de les voir, et... c'est égoïste de ma part de vouloir t'en empêcher à cause de vieux souvenirs... Veux-tu... Veux-tu aller à Poudlard, Harry ?

Le jeune homme, qui était resté muet toute la discussion, se retrouva soudain le point de mire de tous les regards, ou presque. Sirius, sourcils froncés, avait la tête tournée vers lui, mais ses yeux aveugles fixaient le vide. Youssef lui, braquait sur lui un regard intense, comme pour le mettre en garde.

Le Survivant connaissait assez le vieil homme pour savoir qu'il le prévenait de dire la vérité, et pas ce que son parrain souhaitait entendre. Il savait que s'il disait ne pas vouloir aller à Poudlard, Youssef s'inclinerait et chercherait une autre solution.

Mais depuis le début de la conversation, un espoir un peu fou était né en lui.

Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces rencontrer ses parents, voir quel genre de personnes ils étaient de ses propres yeux, et pas à travers les récits des autres.

Mais les paroles de Sirius, aussi blessantes qu'elles soient, lui avaient fait réaliser qu'effectivement, ses parents n'étaient pas encore ses parents. Ils ne se conduiraient pas avec lui, s'il les rencontrait, comme envers leur fils mais comme envers un garçon de leur âge, un étranger. Même s'il devenait leur ami, il ne serait jamais leur enfant.

Pourtant, il voulait quand même les voir, leur parler, les toucher, même s'il savait que le James et la Lily de quinze ans n'étaient pas ses parents.

Il souhaitait de toutes ses forces aller à Poudlard, mais en même temps, cela lui faisait peur.

Et Sirius, avec tous ses souvenirs, allait en souffrir...

Seulement... Il connaissait son parrain, et il savait, ils en avaient déjà discuté une fois, qu'il avait envie de les revoir. Mais est-ce qu'il avait envie de les revoir en tant que professeur ou avait-il seulement envie de revivre sa scolarité ? Harry ne voulait pas que Sirius soit forcé de faire quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour satisfaire son caprice.

Mais ses parents...

Et puis soudain, il pris sa décision. Tout en jetant à son parrain un regard d'excuses qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, il répondit.

- Et bien... oui. Je voudrais aller à Poudlard.

Sirius soupira pendant que Youssef hochait la tête.

- Bien. Alors...

- Mais si Sirius ne veut vraiment pas...

L'animagus se tourna vers son filleul en souriant tristement.

- Non, Harry. Youssef a raison. C'est la meilleure solution et puis... je n'ai pas le droit de te priver une deuxième fois de tes parents, n'est-ce pas ? Nous irons à Poudlard, tant pis pour mes souvenirs. Je te dois bien ça.

- Non, tu ne me dois rien, tu...

- C'est bon, Harry. Ce qui est dit est dit. Nous irons à Poudlard. Et puis...

Il eut un sourire un peu triste, un peu moqueur.

- ... j'ai toujours rêvé d'être professeur...

Harry regarda le visage résolu de Sirius et soupira. Puis il sourit.

- Merci, Sirius.

- Très bien. Alors maintenant, vous écouter la merveilleuse histoire de la famille Al-Rhaman, dont les derniers descendants, Enkil et Tyr, revenir en Egypte après deux siècles de pérégrinations de leur famille autour du monde...

A suivre

(1) Je rappelle au passage que Youssef est égyptien, et que les Egyptiens A-DO-RENT la mort.

.

..

...

....

.....

.......

... heu...

Y a quelqu'un ?

Je demande, parce que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais plus donné signe de vie que je me demande si quelqu'un me lit encore...

Sinon, moi ça va, merci, et vous ? Je suis en plein bac, je le sens à peu près bien (je ne crois pas passer au rattrapage, tout va bien), enfin, si je me plante pas trop en histoire et en anglais, ça devrait aller...

Mais bon. On n'est pas là pour parler de bac, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai un tout petit peu d'avance sur ce que j'avais prévu (poster le 16), et j'ai même un chapitre presque prêt ! Je pense le poster vendredi...

En tout cas, pour celui-ci, on peut dire un énorme merci à ma chère disciple, Keres, qui m'a donné un grand coup de pouce pour faire de la nullité sans nom qu'était ce chapitre un truc à peu près correct...

MICIIIIIIII KERES ! ! !

Ze t'aime.

Bon. Reviews, please ?

S'il y a quelqu'un, bien sûr...


	4. chapitre 3

OXYMORE

Chapitre 3

Auteuse : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

Couples : toujours pas.

Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

**__**

Réponses aux reviews

Onarluca : Contente que ça t'ai autant plu ! Pour les yeux d'Harry... Tu verras dans ce chapitre ! Merci de me suivre, ça me fait très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

ShadowSaphir : lol, merci ! C'est full bon, je ne connaissais pas comme expression ! C'est bien, je m'instruis ! En tout cas t'inquiète, je n'abandonne rien ! C'est juste que ce chapitre m'a un peu désespérée... Tu l'aurais vu avant la réécriture, tu aurais pris peur ! Mais bon, ça va mieux maintenant... En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Jessica Angel : Oh lala, ils vont en faire des choses en 1976... Peut-être un peu trop d'ailleurs... Comment je vais faire ? ? ? Non, allez Kalari, respire... Inspiration, expiration... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et je compatis. Moi aussi je me fais régulièrement virer quand je suis à l'ordi... C'est pas très pratique pour écrire d'ailleurs! M'enfin bon... Gros bisous !

Sabriell : Merci d'être l ! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Et merci pour tes encouragements ! En tout cas, bonne chance pour ton brevet. Ma sœur le passe aussi, mais elle n'est pas vraiment stressée... Et toi ? Gros bisous !

Diane23 : Et bien ! Que d'enthousiasme ! Merci, ça fait super plaisir de recevoir des reviews comme ça ! Je comprends tout a fait que tu ais oublié ma fic, parce que je dois bien avouer que... ben que j'ai pris mon temps pour poster le chapitre 2 ! Il t'a plu, j'en suis très contente ! J'espère que celui là te plaira autant ! Par contre, ils n'arrivent pas encore à Poudlard... Je pense qu'il y aura encore un chapitre après celui-là, et puis enfin, la rencontre avec les Maraudeurs ! Mon BAC est fini, encore heureux ! Mais c'est gentil de me dire merde. Maintenant, et pendant quelques jours, je pourrai me concentrer sur mes fics ! Voilu ! Gros bisous !

Broack Dincht : MDR, carrément, c'est 'super-extra-terriblo-cool-magnifico-siblime' ? Ah, ben marchi beaucoup ! Ca me fait vraiment 'super-extra-terriblo-cool-magnifico-siblimement' plaisir ! Et ça me fait aussi très plaisir que tu aimes mes répliques. Surtout celles de Youssef, je me trompe ? Et alors carrément, que tu ne suives que trois histoires en ce moment, dont la mienne, là, c'est plus du plaisir, c'est le Nirvana ! En tout cas, 'très beaucoup marchi très fort', comme dit une copine à moi ! Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle ne te décevra pas !

Gaelle Gryffondor : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, tu n'auras pas trop attendu, n'est-ce pas ? Gros bisous.

**__**

Petites précisions pour le chapitre

Alors : La monnaie égyptienne est : la livre égyptienne, et équivaut (à peu près) à 10 centimes d'euros. Donc, 1 euro = 10 livres égyptiennes. Pour calculer combien ça fait en euros, il suffit d'enlever un zéro. Exemple : 1200 livres = 120 euros. Après, je vous laisse faire pour les francs !

Attention ! Ceci, c'est le cours actuel ! En 1976, il y avait sûrement un taux de change différent, mais déjà que j'ai galéré pour trouver l'équivalence actuelle... On va faire comme si s'était pareil, ok ? Comment ça s'appelle ça déjà en maths ? Ah oui, un postulat ! Voilà, c'est un postulat !

Après, niveau mise en page : quand les dialogues sont en italique, les personnages parlent en arabe. Dialogues normaux, ils causent en anglais. Right ?

Et pis les flash-back en italique aussi, mais bon ils sont annoncés...

Voilu ! Et maintenant, passons à la fic...

oOo

- Sirius, NON !

BONG !

- Aïe !

- ... la porte est fermée...

Sirius secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et tendit la main devant lui. Ses doigts effleurèrent le bois dur et il soupira. Juste avant de se mettre à râler.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Je suis maudit ! Ou plutôt non. C'est les portes qui m'en veulent. Toutes les portes ! Depuis des années !

- Sirius...

- J'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec les portes ! Rien qu'à Poudlard, combien de fois je me suis fait prendre parce qu'un de ces satanés bouts de bois refusait de s'ouvrir ! Si c'était James, Remus, ou même Peter qui tentait de les ouvrir, il n'y avait jamais de pépin !

- Sirius...

- Mais dès que c'était moi, ça n'y coupait pas ! Jamais ! Et puis après, ça a été Azkaban ! Celle-l ! J'ai mis douze ans avant de réussir à la franchir !

- Sirius.

- Et ça a continu ! La porte de la salle commune de Gryffondor, quand j'ai voulu aller attraper Peter ! Pareil ! Impossible de convaincre cette sa... sacrée dame en rose ! Et pourtant, combien de fois est-ce que je l'ai passée, cette porte ! Des millions de fois ! Je l'aimais bien, moi, cette porte ! C'était la seule qui ne me posait pas de problèmes !

- Sirius.

- Mais non. Et j'ai eu beau lacérer ce pu... chiant de tableau, rien à faire ! Bon, d'accord, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre la Grosse Dame, mais quand même !

- Sirius !

- Et après, cette sacrée bon sang de Porte du Temps ! Je ne lui avait rien demandé, moi, à cette arche ! C'était marqué nulle part, que c'était une porte ! Sinon, je me serais méfi ! Mais non, pas le plus petit panneau prévenant les gens !

- Sirius !

- Et maintenant, celle-l ! C'est même pas une porte magique ! Rien qu'une minable porte moldue !

Harry soupira et s'apprêta à crier pour attirer l'attention de son parrain quand la porte en question s'ouvrit sur Youssef.

- Bonjour les enfants, je être aller faire des courses, et...

Youssef regarda Sirius, qui ne l'avait même pas remarqué, toujours plongé dans sa diatribe contre toutes les portes auxquelles il pouvait penser.

- Quoi il avoir ?

Harry haussa les épaules, un sourire amusé bien qu'un peu las aux lèvres.

- Il s'est pris la porte. Il râle.

- Ah bon.

Youssef regarda Sirius qui avait arrêté de crier mais continuait à marmonner dans son coin.

- Il avoir fait des progrès ?

- Oui. Il voit assez clairement les contours des objets, comme des lignes blanches. Par contre, impossible de savoir si les surfaces noires sont des murs ou des trous. Du coup, il prend souvent les portes dans la figure, parce qu'il oublie toujours de tendre la main devant lui pour vérifier.

- Ca pas être grave. Ca parfait, ça arranger moi.

Harry regarda Youssef avec de grands yeux.

- Ca t'arrange qu'il se prenne des portes ?

Le vieil homme le fixa un instant, interdit, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Mais non ! Ca arranger moi que lui arriver à se débrouiller ! Nous pouvoir commencer votre intégration. Au fait, la potion être prête ?

- Oui...

Oui, la potion était prête. Mais cela n'avait pas été sans mal...

{Flash Back}

Le chaudron bouillonnait tranquillement, et la préparation, d'un joli vert pomme, dégageait une agréable odeur de cèdre. Harry était assez fier de lui. Pour une fois, rien n'avait explosé, implosé ou débordé. Et sa potion semblait bien se rapprocher de ce qu'il était censé obtenir.

Etant donné qu'ils n'avaient aucun manuel de potion sous la main, ils avaient dû compter sur les – lointains – souvenirs de Sirius de ses années à Poudlard pour tout ce qui touchait à la conception de ce breuvage, depuis les ingrédients jusqu'aux proportions, en passant par la démarche de fabrication.

Harry n'avait absolument aucun souvenir de cette potion là, et n'était même pas sûr qu'il l'ait déjà vue en cours. Il fallait d'ailleurs dire que ce n'était pas vraiment le style de Rogue de leur faire faire ce genre de potion.

Heureusement que Sirius était presque aussi doué que le professeur de Poudlard pour tout ce qui touchait aux chaudrons parce que le Survivant, comme l'avait si gentiment fait remarquer son parrain quelques semaines plus tôt, avait semblait-il plus hérité de la maladresse de son père dans ce domaine que du talent de sa mère.

Mais bon. Après plusieurs effets infructueux, il semblait qu'il avait enfin réussi. Il éteignit donc le feu sous le chaudron et appela son parrain.

Celui-ci le rejoignit aussitôt et se pencha sur le récipient. Il inspira une seconde avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Harry ? De quelle couleur est ta potion ?

- Vert pomme, pourquoi ?

Sirius ferma les yeux, désespéré.

- Harry. Bravo. Tu as réussi une potion pour faire friser les cheveux, sans aucune recette. Mais ce n'est pas **tout à fait** ce qu'on te demandait. Tu étais sensé obtenir une potion **rouge sang** qui sent **l'aubépine**. Combien de fois est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? Les feuilles de menthe, Harry. Tu mets les feuilles de menthe écrasées **après** les pétales de rose. **Après**, Harry, pas avant. Deux minutes **après**. Compris ? Alors recommence.

{Fin du flash Back}

Et il avait recommencé. Ses potions étaient passées par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, par tous les parfums imaginables avant qu'il ne parvienne enfin à un résultat convenable.

Il avait soigneusement transvasé la préparation dans une bouteille vide qui attendait à présent sur la table. Il la montra à Youssef qui hocha la tête, approbateur.

- Très bien. Je avoir acheté à vous djellabas. Cet après-midi, nous aller au souk, vous acheter des vêtements et tout ce qui vous falloir. Sirius ?

L'animagus, qui entre-temps avait réussi à passer la porte et était allé dans la cuisine, passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Oui ?

- Viens ici.

Une fois les deux voyageurs du temps debout devant lui, le vieil homme leur fit enlever leurs chemises et les détailla d'un œil critique.

Harry et Sirius, qui avaient la peau assez sombre pour des anglais et le bronzage facile, arboraient après plus d'un mois d'exposition quotidienne et intégrale au soleil d'Egypte une peau brune et satinée, comme s'ils avaient passé leur vie à courir au bord du Nil.

Le soleil avait intensifié la couleur de leurs yeux, les rendant plus lumineux que jamais. Ils étincelaient comme des pierres précieuses dans leurs visages bruns.

Youssef hocha la tête, satisfait. Plus que quelques modifications et ils passeraient facilement pour des égyptiens.

Il sortit de son sac une petite boîte qu'il posa sur la table à côté de la bouteille de potion.

- Ca être lentilles de contact de couleur. De couleur et de vue pour Harry. Elles rendre vos yeux noirs. Ca être lentilles moldues, bien sûr, mais pour l'instant, ça aller. Vous savoir les mettre ?

Harry et Sirius hochèrent la tête et s'éclipsèrent quelques minutes dans la cuisine, où était suspendu un petit miroir. Le Survivant posa les siennes soigneusement avant de s'occuper de celles de son parrain.

Quand ils revinrent dans le salon, les émeraudes étincelantes et les saphirs aveugles avaient disparu au profit de deux paires d'yeux de velours noir.

Youssef sourit de contentement. Plus qu'un léger détail et aucun des deux ne ressembleraient plus aux deux anglais blafards qui étaient tombés du ciel un beau matin.

Il indiqua du doigt la bouteille de potion à Harry et celui-ci déglutit avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il n'était pas certain de l'avoir réussie, et le handicap de Sirius l'empêchait de s'en assurer.

Il ferma les yeux et avala rapidement trois gorgées au goût de miel. Son cuir chevelu se mit aussitôt à le démanger et il se retint d'y passer les doigts. Quelques secondes plus tard, une sensation étrange dans son dos lui donna l'impression de porter une cape de soie sur sa peau nue. Voyant l'air presque admiratif de Youssef, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, qui tombaient à présent jusqu'à sa taille.

Il sourit et tendit fièrement la potion à Sirius. Mais celui-ci la prit avec la même appréhension que lui un peu plus tôt. Harry le rassura aussitôt.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ca a marché.

Sirius sourit et but à son tour. Aussitôt, ses longs cheveux noirs se mirent à pousser à vue d'œil, jusqu'à sa taille, puis ses fesses, ses cuisses, pour ne s'arrêter qu'au niveau de ses genoux. Une immense cascade de satin noir l'enveloppait comme un vêtement.

Il écarta doucement les longues mèches qui lui tombaient sur les yeux et les laissa glisser entre ses doigts. Ses sourcils se haussèrent au fur et à mesure que ses mains descendaient le long de son interminable chevelure.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Jusqu'où ils arrivent ?

- Aux genoux, Sirius.

- C'est trop long.

- Non, non ! Ca être parfait ! Parfait ! Vous mettre ça, maintenant.

Le vieil homme leur tendit deux morceaux de tissu aux couleurs chatoyantes. Harry se débattit un instant avec le vêtement jusqu'à trouver quelle forme s'était sensé avoir et comment le mettre. Il l'enfila rapidement et soupira de soulagement. La djellaba était bien plus confortable que les vêtements moldus qu'il portait depuis leur arrivée. Le tissu frais et léger le protégerait du soleil sans pour autant le faire étouffer de chaleur.

Il posa les yeux sur Sirius qui tournait et retournait l'habit entre ses mains, totalement et irrémédiablement perplexe.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de son parrain pour l'aider à enfiler la tunique. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'animagus était vêtu, à l'instar de son filleul, d'une de ces grandes robes arabes aux couleurs vives. Et cela lui allait comme un gant. Cela le changeait d'ailleurs tellement qu'Harry lui-même le reconnaissait à peine.

Il lui attacha les cheveux au milieu du dos pour éviter que ces derniers encombrent trop son parrain et fit de même avec les siens, pour la même raison.

Youssef, tout content, les serra dans ses bras, ému.

- Maintenant, vous être vraiment égyptiens ! Vous être devenus Enkil et Tyr Al-Rhaman ! D'ailleurs, vous devoir vous appeler comme ça même entre vous, tant que vous être à cette époque. Oubliez que vous vous appeler Sirius et Harry. Vous devoir être Enkil et Tyr. D'accord ?

Harry hocha la tête, un peu dépassé, mais désireux de faire plaisir au vieillard et conscient qu'il avait raison. Leur couverture serait légèrement compromise s'il se mettait soudain à appeler son 'oncle' Sirius. Il vit ledit Sirius faire de même et Youssef leur sourire en retour.

- Sirius, tu être prêt à sortir ?

- Oui, mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Et bien... Tant que je ferme les yeux, tout va bien, j'arrive à peu prêt à 'voir' ce qui m'entoure, mais dès que je les ouvre, c'est comme si on éteignait la lumière, et je me retrouve dans le noir total. En fait, je crois que... que j'essaie de voir avec mes yeux quand je les ouvre, et je perds le contrôle de mon... 'sixième sens'... Et je n'y vois plus rien.

- Et bien garde les yeux fermés...

Sirius poussa un soupir un peu agacé.

- Je veux bien, mais c'est un réflexe ! Dès que j'entends du bruit, par exemple, je me tourne et j'ouvre les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe. Je ne fais pas exprès, mais il n'empêche que je n'y vois plus rien...

- Je voir...

Youssef observa l'animagus un instant, les yeux plissés, avant de faire demi-tour. Il ouvrit un des coffres qui meublaient la pièce et fouilla dedans pendant un instant. Au bout de quelques secondes, il en sortit un bandeau de tissu noir d'environ un mètre de long sur cinq centimètres de large. Il s'approcha de Sirius, lui ordonna de fermer les yeux et lui noua le bandeau autour de la tête.

- Voilà. Ca être mieux ?

Sirius secoua la tête, tourna un peu sur lui-même et sourit.

- Parfait...

- Très bien. Maintenant, je emmener vous au souk. Vous pouvoir comme ça essayer votre arabe.

L'arabe. Harry repensa aux cours d'arabe de Youssef et à l'état dans lequel ils en ressortaient. Le vieil homme avait réussi à leur apprendre une langue extrêmement difficile en moins d'un mois. Son secret ? L'hypnose.

Le vieil égyptien n'avait pas menti en leur disant être un expert en occultisme. Il maîtrisait à la perfection tous les arts magiques accessibles aux moldus, depuis le tirage des cartes jusqu'à la prestidigitation.

Et l'hypnose n'était qu'une des nombreuses cordes qu'il avait à son arc. Il avait pourtant dû, à cause de la cécité de Sirius qui l'empêchait d'utiliser l'hypnose classique passant pas la vue, utiliser une technique moins répandue et beaucoup moins sûre.

{Flash-Back}

L'odeur puissante de l'encens qui enfumait la pièce lui faisait tourner la tête. Il soupçonnait même, avec ce qui lui restait de lucidité, que Youssef faisait brûler autre chose de moins innocent dans le petit pot en terre qui reposait à côté de lui.

Le vieil homme, assit en tailleur entre l'animagus et le Survivant, tous deux allongés sur un épais tapis d'herbes aromatiques, tirait de temps en temps une note à la limite de la dissonance du petit instrument posé sur ses genoux. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce. Le silence était seulement troublé par leurs respirations paisibles et les accords du vieillard.

Harry, plus calme qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, laissait ses pensées vagabonder, ramenées à la réalité à intervalles réguliers par les notes claires.

Et puis peu à peu, son esprit se vida et il fut là, et seulement là, comme un lac tranquille dans lequel tombait goutte à goutte la musique de Youssef.

Il était là, mais il était ailleurs.

Il était lui, mais il n'était plus.

Il savait tout, mais il ne savait rien.

Les seules choses tangibles étaient les notes claires, distinctes, précises dans son esprit flou.

Tout ce qui importait, la seule chose à avoir de l'importance, c'était ça.

Il se souvenait de chaque mesure, de chaque minuscule changement de tonalité. Il sentait la différence, pourtant infime, entre chaque goutte de musique qui tombait dans la partition de son esprit.

Alors, Youssef se mit à parler.

Et chaque syllabe prononcée par sa voix douce et rauque, chaque phonème tendrement rude s'imprimait dans son esprit.

Youssef parlait, et Harry entendait.

Il entendait et retenait.

Le roulement guttural du 'r'.

La caresse du 'a'

Le murmure du 'm'.

Puis, après un instant d'éternité, Youssef se tut. Et Harry glissa peu à peu dans un sommeil sans rêves, où seule la douce musique de la langue arabe continuait de couler.

A son réveil, Youssef lui sourit.

- Salam Aleikoum !

Et Harry le comprit.

{Fin du Flash-Back}

- Tyr ? Tyr ?

Le jeune garçon sursauta, tiré de ses souvenirs par la voix un peu inquiète du vieil homme. Il chercha un instant où pouvait bien être ce Tyr qui ne daignait pas répondre à Youssef avant de se rappeler que Tyr, c'était lui. Il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'y faire...

Le vieil égyptien, voyant que le Survivant était à nouveau parmi eux, l'attrapa par le bras, saisit celui de Sirius et les entraîna à l'extérieur, et de là dans une voiture moldue en piteux état.

Avant que les deux anglais, nouvellement promus égyptiens, aient pu émettre le moindre mot, de protestation ou autre, Youssef les avait projetés, l'un à la place du mort, l'autre sur la banquette arrière, et s'était installé au volant. Ils furent bientôt bringuebalés dans tous les sens sur la route pittoresque et cabossée qui quittait la Vallée des Rois en direction de Louxor, où les attendait leur première épreuve : le souk moldu.

Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, ils sortaient de leur refuge pour être projetés dans le 'vrai' monde. Mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu ne serait-ce que commencer à avoir l'idée d'angoisser, la vieille voiture de Youssef se retrouva prise dans un embouteillage monstre d'ânes, de charrettes, de voitures et de cars, sans oublier les piétons, simples promeneurs ou marchands ambulants qui convergeaient tous vers le même endroit : le marché arabe. Le souk.

Harry, sidéré, contemplait l'amalgame de corps vivants et métalliques, le désordre organisé typiquement arabe qui pourtant n'était que le prémisse de ce qui les attendait.

Après s'être on ne sait comment faufilé jusqu'au centre de toute cette agitation, Youssef réussit de manière tout aussi mystérieuse à garer sa guimbarde dans un espace si réduit qu'Harry aurait hésité à y insérer un vélo. Le vieil homme, très enthousiaste, les extirpa de son tacot et les entraîna dans un bain de foule aussi soudain que joyeux.

Harry regardait de tous côtés, ne voulant pas manquer une miette du spectacle haut en couleurs qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, pendant que Sirius faisait son possible pour ne heurter personne et affiner son 'sixième sens' afin de distinguer les uns des autres les individus qu'il croisait.

Youssef observait en souriant leurs visages, enthousiasmé pour l'un, concentré pour l'autre, heureux des nouvelles sensations qu'ils découvraient.

Ils se promenèrent ainsi pendant une bonne heure, assistèrent à quelques marchandages animés, à quelques disputes qui se terminèrent aussi vite qu'elles avaient commencé, se firent arrêter un nombre incalculable de fois par des marchands ambulants qui cherchaient à leur vendre tout et le reste, bref s'amusèrent comme des petits fous.

Ni Harry, trop enthousiaste pour y faire attention, ni Sirius, handicapé par sa cécité, ne remarquèrent les regards admiratifs qu'ils s'attiraient sur leur passage, mais Youssef n'en manqua pas une miette. Souriant, il regardait fièrement ses deux protégés. Ils étaient réellement magnifiques, et l'exotisme que leur conférait leurs immenses crinières noires n'était pas pour rien dans la fascination qu'ils provoquaient chez les passants, qu'ils soient égyptiens ou étrangers.

Finalement, le vieil homme mit fin à la promenade et les entraîna dans une boutique de vêtements. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas là pour s'amuser, mais pour parachever la transformation d'Harry et Sirius en Tyr et Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Après leur avoir fait essayer la moitié de la boutique, Youssef se mit à débattre des prix avec le vendeur, sous le regard intéressé d'Harry. Un bon quart d'heure de marchandages plus tard, Youssef et le patron de l'échoppe se serrèrent la main, très contents l'un de l'autre, et les trois amis replongèrent dans la foule, leurs paquets sous le bras. Le vieil homme les entraîna ensuite chez un marchand de chaussures, puis de bijoux, puis de cosmétiques artisanaux, puis dans une série de boutiques où il leur acheta des objets aussi divers que variés allant du peigne en nacre à la boîte de loukoums.

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient chargés comme des baudets de sacs et de boîtes de toutes tailles. Harry suivait avec entrain l'infatigable vieillard, mais Sirius commençait à s'épuiser, l'effort qu'il faisait pour y voir malgré sa cécité pompant beaucoup de son énergie magique.

Youssef, voyant qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter de faire connaissance avec les passants de manière plutôt brutale, décréta le retour à la maison et les dirigea vers la voiture, au grand soulagement de Sirius.

Mais en chemin, Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant une superbe tunique bleue finement brodée d'or. Il tendit la main et caressa la soie délicate. A son contact, le tissu moiré passa du bleu au rouge en de somptueuses variations de violet. Youssef s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- _Elle te plait ?_

Harry hocha la tête sans quitter le vêtement des yeux, fasciné par les reflets amarante du tissu bleu nuit.

- _Mais le bleu n'est pas ta couleur._

- _Je sais. C'est pour Sir... Enkil._

Ledit Enkil attendait plus ou moins patiemment derrière eux, des paquets plein les bras, en dodelinant de la tête.

- Et si on...

- _Enkil !_

- _Pardon. Et si on rentrait ? J'en peux plus..._

- _Deux minutes. Tyr a un achat à faire._

- _Tyr ? Mais..._

Sans lui laisser terminer sa phrase, Youssef l'entraîna dans la boutique. Il se planta devant le vendeur, attrapa Harry par les épaules et le planta sous son nez.

- _Tu as vu comment ça marchait, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est ton tour. Débrouille-toi, je ne dis rien._

Harry leva les yeux vers le patron de l'échoppe. L'égyptien le regardait avec un grand sourire presque carnassier.

- _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, jeune homme ?_

- _Heu... la tunique bleue qui est dans la rue..._

- _Ah, oui ! Très bon choix, c'est une pièce d'une grande qualité, très rare..._

- _Tant que ça ? Il me semblait pourtant en avoir vu beaucoup d'autre comme celle-là..._

Le vendeur lui jeta un regard étonné, et un peu amusé.

- _De pâles copies... Non, je vous assure, jeune homme, que cette tunique est unique. Elle a été faite à la main par un artisan de grand talent. Regardez la finesse du tissage, la délicatesse des broderies..._

- _Moui... 300 livres._

- _Quoi ? !_

L'Egyptien regardait le Survivant d'un air éberlué. Lequel Survivant lui rendit un sourire innocent.

- _Vous en voulez plus ?_

Le marchand se reprit et le regarda d'un air cette fois beaucoup plus sérieux.

- _Cette tunique vaut au moins 1200 livres, monsieur. Je ne m'en séparerai pas à moins._

- _Tant pis, alors. J'irai voir ailleurs si on ne me propose pas un prix plus raisonnable. Même si ce ne sont que des copies, elles sont tout de même très jolies..._

Harry, suivi de Youssef et Sirius, qui avait un peu de mal à suivre la conversation, commença à s'éloigner de la boutique.

- _Monsieur ! Attendez ! Je vous en propose 1000 livres._

- _500._

- _800._

- _600._

- _750. C'est mon dernier prix._

- _700. Pas plus._

- _... d'accord._

Ils se serrèrent la main, souriants. Une petite étincelle d'admiration brillait dans les yeux de l'égyptien. tandis qu'il empaquetait soigneusement la fameuse tunique, il ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- _C'était vraiment votre premier marchandage ?_

- _Oui. Pourquoi ?_

- _Toutes mes félicitations, jeune homme. Vous vous êtes débrouillé comme un chef. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux._

- _Merci._

Harry paya son achat, prit délicatement le paquet des mains du marchand et allait sortir rejoindre Youssef et Sirius quand l'égyptien le rappela.

- _Attendez un instant jeune homme, je vous prie._

Harry, un peu inquiet, mais curieux, attendit donc pendant que l'homme fouillait dans le capharnaüm qui encombrait sa boutique. Après une bonne minute de grommellements et de bordel supplémentaire dans la petite échoppe, le vendeur se redressa avec un sourire victorieux et tendit une petite boite à Harry. Celui-ci l'ouvrit, curieux, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction.

Sur un petit coussin de velours noir reposait une boucle d'oreille rappelant furieusement celle que portait, ou porterait, Bill Weasley. C'était un crochet de serpent, long et acéré, serti d'un fin liseré d'argent qui se prolongeait par trois maillons délicats rattachant le crochet à la boucle elle-même, un clou du même métal en forme d'œil égyptien.

Harry leva vers le marchand un regard confus.

- _C'est très joli, mais..._

- _C'est un cadeau. Pour fêter votre premier marchandage._

- _Mais... je ne peux pas accepter... Cette boucle doit valoir très cher..._

L'égyptien écarta l'argument d'un haussement d'épaules.

- _Je ne la vendrai pas. Ca fait des années que je l'ai, j'attendais depuis longtemps quelqu'un qui la mettrait en valeur. Cette boucle n'irait pas à tout le monde._ Il sourit. _Vous_ _la porterez très bien._

- _Mais..._

Voyant le regard que lui lançait l'égyptien, Harry comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter, et que refuser tout simplement ne ferait que blesser le généreux donateur.

- _Merci beaucoup..._

- _Mais de rien, jeune homme. Ca me fait plaisir._

Harry sortit en remerciant encore, la petite boîte précieusement serrée contre sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qu'on lui fasse un tel cadeau, comme ça, de manière aussi désintéressée. Quand il le montra à Youssef, celui-ci sourit doucement, l'air absolument pas étonné. Il semblait même trouver ça normal. Voyant l'air plus qu'abasourdi d'Harry, il rit doucement et expliqua :

- _C'est une coutume d'ici. Pour le premier marchandage, on offre un petit cadeau. Et mieux on s'est débrouillé, plus le cadeau est important. Tu as vraiment dû l'impressionner._

Souriant, le vieil homme entraîna un Survivant toujours sous le choc et un Sirius de plus en plus fatigué vers sa guimbarde. Une petite heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les trois attablés devant un thé brûlant, et goûtaient aux friandises orientales qu'ils avaient achetées.

Les deux voyageurs du temps avaient revêtu les habits luxueux que leur avait offert Youssef, revivaient leur journée en parlant arabe avec animation et buvaient leur thé à la manière égyptienne. Le vieil homme, silencieux, les regardait avec tendresse. Ils étaient prêts. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose pour eux. C'était maintenant à leur tour de se prendre en main et d'affronter les épreuves suivantes. Car une fois qu'ils seraient dans le monde sorcier, il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour eux...

oOo

A suivre...

I'm sorry ! Mea culpa, mea culpa, méchante Kalari, méchante ! (se tape la tête contre le mur le plus proche)

Je suis désolée, j'avais dit que j'updatais hier et je l'ai pas fait ! Le chapitre était écrit, mais pas recopié, je me suis dit que j'avais tout mon temps, et bien sûr, je ne me suis pas assez bougé le c.. ! Et voilà, du coup, j'ai du retard !

Je suis vraiment trop nulle...

Bon, sinon, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais bon... il faut bien les transformer en égyptiens, mes deux mamours, n'est-ce pas ? Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre, que je vais me dépêcher d'écrire, ils rentrent dans la société sorcière égyptienne... et Harry va rencontrer... quelqu'un ! (chuis méchante, hein ? Comment ça, bête et méchante ? Maieuh !)

Bon. Reviews, please ? Pour me motiver ?


	5. chapitre 4: Oriental Pleasure

OXYMORE

Chapitre 4

_Oriental Pleasure_

Dédicace spéciale à **Sabriell**, à qui vous pouvez dire merci pour son acharnement à me réclamer la suite. Gros bisous la puce, et merci !

Auteuse : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

Couples : toujours pas. Ah si ! Harry va se trouver quelqu'un… hé hé h

Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

**__**

**_GRANDE NOUVELLE !!!_**

**__**

J'ai fait une acquisition ! Certes, me direz-vous, mais en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il, nous autres lecteurs? Et bien chers lecteurs, cela vous concerne dans le sens ou mon acquisition est... UN ORDINATEUR PORTABLE !!! Alors, qu'en pensez vous? Je l'ai acheté avec mon premier salaire (oui, parce que j'ai travaillé cet été, et c'est une des raisons qui ont fait que j'ai mis autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre.

Quoi ? Oui, oui, je reviens à Oscar ( c'est le nom de mon portable... comment ca c'est moche?). Je reviens donc à Oscar, puisque Oscar il y a, et à en quoi il vous concerne. Et bien le but d'un portable, c'est de pouvoir le trimbaler partout, vous êtes d'accord? Donc, fini les mauvaises excuses comme quoi j'ai pas accès à l'ordi et la flemme d'écrire sur cahier parce qu'après il faut recopier ! Et donc, par conséquent et de ce fait, normalement, je dis bien normalement, je devrais écrire plus souvent, et donc publier plus vite! Alors on dit merci qui ? MERCI OSCAR !!! **__**

**__**

**__**

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

**Onarluca** : Décidément, tu es toujours la première à reviewer ! Dis-moi, comment fais-tu ? Evidemment qu'il vaut le détour, mon petit Harry ! C'est fait exprès ! En tout cas, merci de me suivre avec autant d'acharnement ! Gros bisous !

**Sabriell** : T'as bien raison de ne pas stresser. Moi, je ne stresse jamais. Sauf pour le Bac, pendant 5 minutes au début de l'épreuve. Mais c'est fini, maintenant, et j'ai eu mon bac ! Avec mention assez bien en prime ! Et toi, ça s'est bien pass ? Oui, j'étais obligée de dire que Harry allait rencontrer quelqu'un ! C'est Karmine qui m'y a forcée ! Karmine est mon double sadique, méchant et pervers, j'arrive pour l'instant à la contenir à peu près, mais elle prend de plus en plus le pas sur moi, je risque bientôt de perdre le contrôle, alors méfiance…

**Lily-Ann** : Merci ! Moi aussi j'adore Youssef, c'est le genre de grand-père qu'on aimerais avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce qu'il va venir à Poudlard ? Hé hé hé… Peut-être… En tout cas, oui, Tyr et Enkil vont avoir du succès ! J'ai tout fait pour ! Tu peux baver… et moi avec ! Allez, gros bisous et à bientôt !

**Broack**** Dincht** : Aaah ! Mon reviewer préfér ! J'attends toujours tes reviews avec impatience, tu sais ? Alors toi, tu te manges les portes ? Moi, c'est plutôt les fenêtres… comme quoi, la rumeur selon laquelle on prend toujours un peu de son expérience quand on écrit quelque chose est vraie ! Et c'est rigolo que tu me parles de ta cicatrice parce que le jour ou j'ai reçu ta review (ça commence à dater, je sais, m'enfin…), je me suis pris le coin d'une fenêtre dans le crâne et j'avais moi aussi une marque sur le front ! Tu sais quoi ? On devrais former un club avec le p'tit Harry, _Les Balafrés Associés_ ! Ca te dit ? Sinon, tu as raison pour le marchandage, mais je ne savais absolument plus comment finir cette scène, alors… Quand à la boucle d'oreille… Hé hé hé, tu verras ! Aller, gros kiss, babe, et à bientôt !

**Geneviève Black** : Tu viens de te taper deux chapitres ? Et bien… pas trop fatiguée ? En tout cas, merci beaucoup, et gros bisous !

**Ange Jedusor Potter** : Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ## et pour les encouragements, Ca fait plaisir ! Bisous !

**Diane23** : J'écris bien, vraiment ? Merci ! ## (il faut arrêter de me faire rougir, je n'arriverais plus à retrouver mon teint de nacre ! ;p ) Vi, les cheveux longs ont toujours été un de mes fantasmes, je le revendique et j'en suis fière ! Ils sont trop bôôôôôôôs comme ça ! Vi, mon BAC c'est bien passé, j'ai même eu mention assez bien ! (fière, Kal), mais pour les vacs… je bosse, alors bon… les vacs, ce sera deux semaines en septembre, c'est tout ! Et pour les couples… je dis toujours rien ! (niark niark !) Allez, Kiss et bon courage pour tes fics ! Au fait, j'attends toujours la suite de la magie des mots, moi ! M'enfin… je crois que je suis mal placée pour râler…

**Alinemcb54** : Merci beaucoup, et vi hein, ils sont beaux mes chouchous ! Kiss !

**Sabriell** : NON , NON, NON ! Ma petite Sabriell ne te suicide pas ! Voila la suite que tu attendais tant, j'espère qu'elle n'arrive pas trop tard ! En tout cas, énormes mercis pour tes (nombreuses) reviews, elles m'ont vraiment motivée. Tant d'acharnement pour la suite d'Oxymore, voilà qui flatte énormément mon ego déjà légèrement hypertrophié (selon Keres ) Allez, gros bisous ma puce, j'espère que Oriental Pleasure te plaira ! Je vais même te le dédicacer, tiens… Kiss !

**Lasgalenya**** Greenleaves** : Oui ma reine, ommm… voila la suite, ommm, était-ce assez rapide, Ô ma reine ? Ommm… que puis-je faire d'autre pour vous satisfaire, Ô puissante déesse ? Je ne suis qu'un moustique soumise à vos moindres désirs…

**_Petites précisions pour ce chapitre_**

Alors, il faut que je vous prévienne. Dans Oxymore, les sorciers égyptiens sont un mini poil grandiloquents. Ils A-DO-RENT quand quelque chose est plein de falbalas et de fioritures, mais élégant et de bon goût, bien sûr. Donc, ne vous étonnez pas s'ils causent de manière un peu emphatique, c'est normal, c'est leur culture ! OK ?

Bon, ce coup ci, c'est bon, je vous laisse savourer ma dernière création : _Oriental Pleasure_, Quatrième chapitre d'Oxymore... (quelles chevilles enflées?)

**oOo__**

****

**_L'Ibis Rapporteur _**

**_Edition du 14 mai 1976_**

****

**_Une étrange réapparition_**

_Deux siècles. _

_Deux siècles depuis que la noblesse sorcière égyptienne a perdu l'un de ses joyaux, Ahmad Al-Rhaman, dernier descendant de la prestigieuse famille des Al-Rhaman, qui s'est illustrée tout au long de l'histoire par la puissance et la beauté de ses membres. _

_Deux siècles que l'Egypte est privée de ces perles rares, et nous ne pensions plus en entendre parler. _

_Et bien si ! Finalement, avant de quitter cette terre, mais après avoir quitté l'Egypte, Ahmad Al-Rhaman a eu une descendance ! Une descendance qui s'est perpétuée jusqu'à aujourd'hui, en la personne de ses arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière petits enfants, qui sont enfin de retour sur leur terre d'origine !_

_Huit générations après le bel Ahmad, comme tous l'appelaient à travers l'Egypte entière, Enkil et Tyr Al-Rhaman, dignes héritiers de la beauté, de la puissance et de la fortune de leur glorieuse famille, honorent depuis quelques jours le Caire de leur présence !_

_En effet, Ahmad, après s'être exilé pour des raisons qui restent aujourd'hui encore très mystérieuses, a été le fondateur d'un clan nomade, renouant ainsi avec les anciennes traditions orientales. Mais quand nos ancêtres berbères sillonnaient les déserts, Ahmad et ses enfants, eux, sillonnèrent le monde._

_Pourtant, malgré leur puissance et leur pacifisme, cette famille a connu un bien triste destin. En effet, Tyr et Enkil, neveu et oncle âgés respectivement de 15 et 35 ans, sont les derniers survivants du clan Al-Rhaman. _

_Le clan, qui comptait une cinquantaine de personnes, a été éradiqué par un mage noir et ses suppôts. Quel est ce mage noir qui a commis une telle atrocit ? Personne ne le sait. Est-ce ce fameux Voldemort qui fait tant parler de lui en Angleterre ? _

_Mais le massacre a eu lieu au Brésil, en Amérique Latine. Alors qu'est-ce que Voldemort serait allé faire là-bas ? Tyr et Enkil eux-mêmes déclarent ne pas savoir qui a commis cette infamie. _

_L'attaque a eu lieu il y a un peu plus d'un an, le 6 avril 1975, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Rio de Janeiro. Au milieu de la nuit, sans aucun signe avant coureur, les mystérieux assaillants se sont abattus sur le paisible campement du clan comme un raz-de-marée, emportant tous et toutes sur son passage. Les sorts fusèrent dans toutes les directions, assassinant dans leur sommeil des dizaines d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants. Quelques membres du clan tentèrent de résister mais furent bientôt abattus à leur tour, sans pitié. Quand plus personne ne fut en mesure de s'opposer à eux, le mage noir et ses acolytes procédèrent à un abattage systématique, n'épargnant personne, pas même les nourrissons. _

_Quand les secours arrivèrent enfin, ils retrouvèrent Tyr et Enkil dans un état critique. Les deux hommes, cachés par les corps de plusieurs membres de leur famille, avaient miraculeusement échappé à la vue des assassins, mais pas à leurs sorts. En effet, Enkil a été grièvement blessé aux yeux en protégeant le fils de son frère, qui a malgré tout été sévèrement touché à la tête. Après plusieurs mois de coma, le jeune homme s'est réveillé sans heureusement garder aucune séquelle, à l'exception d'une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. _

_Enkil__ par contre a perdu la vue et risque de rester aveugle pour le restant de ses jours. Les deux hommes vont bientôt partir pour l'Angleterre, où un grand médicomage, Aloïs Potter, pourra peut-être l'aider dans sa quête de la lumière. _

_Néanmoins, et c'est peut-être le plus étrange, Enkil, malgré sa cécité et le bandeau qu'il porte en permanence sur les yeux, se déplace parfaitement normalement et va jusqu'à reconnaître les personnes qu'il rencontre. Il n'a rien voulu nous dire sur ce prodige, se contentant de nous répondre avec un sourire énigmatique : « Sachez, cher monsieur, que le fait d'y voir ou pas n'est après tout qu'une question de volonté. Si on veut, on peut.» fin de citation._

_Enkil__ et Tyr, pendant les deux mois qu'ils vont encore passer en Egypte, comptent reprendre contact avec leurs racines. En effet, Tyr nous a confié qu'avant de mourir, Ahmad avait fait jurer au clan de ne pas retourner en Egypte, sauf solitairement et anonymement pour connaître leur pays d'origine, et pour, dans la plupart des cas, se trouver une compagne, car jamais Ahmad et les siens n'ont renié la souche égyptienne de leur famille. _

_Le jeune homme n'a pas voulu nous dire pour quelles raisons son patriarche leur avait fait prononcer un tel serment, mais a affirmé que maintenant que le clan n'existait plus, leur ancêtre n'aurait vu aucune objection à ce qu'ils reviennent en Egypte. A nos questions sur la santé mentale d'Ahmad, Tyr et Enkil ont éclaté de rire et ont répondu textuellement :_

_« Oui, il était un peu fou. Mais il avait de bonnes raisons. De très bonnes raisons, nous pouvons vous l'assurer.» _

_Mais de ces fameuses raisons, ils n'ont une fois de plus rien voulu nous dire. _

_En tout cas, malgré tous les mystères plus ou moins conséquents qui entourent les deux jeunes gens, les Biban-el-Molouk, les Ben-Thamar et les Tahoser ont déjà organisé de grandes fêtes en leur honneur, où est conviée l'élite de notre société sorcière, afin de renouer l'amitié ancestrale qui liait autrefois leurs puissantes familles aux Al-Rhaman. _

_Nous souhaitons donc un agréable séjour aux deux enfants prodiges enfin de retour sur les bords du Nil et tous les vœux de guérison de l'Ibis Rapporteur qui n'a jamais su finir ses articles accompagnent Enkil. _

**oOo__**

Harry, fatigué, s'éloigna un peu du petit groupe auquel on l'avait inclus et promena son regard sur la salle, à la recherche d'un endroit où s'asseoir. Un mois qu'ils étaient officiellement 'de retour' en Egypte, et un mois qu'ils allaient de réceptions en interviews, racontant encore et encore leur histoire, montée de toute pièces par Youssef, esquivant habilement toute question un peu trop personnelle, avec la maestria de grands escrocs.

Leur répugnance à entrer trop dans les détails de l'attaque et des jours sombres qui l'avaient suivie ne gênait personne, les égyptiens trouvant seuls des raisons à leur mutisme. « L'évènement est encore si récent, ils en souffrent toujours », « A leur place, moi aussi je n'aurais pas envie d'y penser, encore moins d'en parler », etc. Cela contribuait à entretenir le mystère autour d'eux, et les égyptiens aimaient le mystère. Pas pour avoir le plaisir de l'éclaircir, non, mais simplement pour savoir que près d'eux, il y avait des secrets non dévoilés, des choses cachées dans l'ombre, qui peut-être surgiraient un jour en pleine lumière, apportant avec lui elles un lot de vérités et de mensonges mêlés, ou simplement un autre mystère, peu leur importait.

C'était un mode de pensée que Harry ne comprenait pas. Il aimait les secrets, les choses cachées l'intriguaient et l'attiraient, mais pour lui, leur seul intérêt résidait dans les réponses qu'elles apportaient, ou plus simplement dans la démarche nécessaire à leur découverte. Mais les sorciers égyptiens ne concevaient pas la chose de la même manière. Le simple fait de savoir qu'une énigme existait leur suffisait. Si cette énigme était résolue, un sentiment de déception faisait jour en eux, car la solution n'était jamais, ou très rarement, à la hauteur de celle qu'ils avaient imaginée.

Et puis, comme le lui avait fait remarquer un vieux seigneur égyptien, un mystère en moins, c'était une occasion de plus de rêver qui partait en fumée.

Cela, Harry le comprenait. Il y avait des secrets dans son propre passé qui auraient gagné à rester cachés. Des choses pour lesquelles il s'était battu, afin d'obtenir des réponses aux questions qu'elles posaient. Des choses qu'il aurait finalement préféré ne pas savoir…

Alors peut-être que oui. Finalement, dans un certain sens, il comprenait leur point de vue. Pas pour les mêmes raisons, mais bon. Le résultat était le même. Il eut un petit sourire, provoqué à la fois par la pensée qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la pensée égyptienne, et que par conséquent cela renforçait sa couverture, et par la vue d'un fauteuil libre, isolé dans un coin de la grande salle de bal et à moitié caché par un superbe palmier en pot.

Parfait.

Il se dirigea discrètement vers le fauteuil en question, mettant en action tout son talent à passer inaperçu, acquis à force de pratique chez les Dursley, puis à Poudlard, bien qu'à l'école ce talent ait été grandement contré par sa célébrité et sa cicatrice.

Bon, pas qu'en Egypte, il passe spécialement inaperçu, son immense crinière et son oncle aveugle attirant légèrement l'attention, mais les sorciers égyptiens n'attendaient pas de lui qu'il sauve le monde, alors ils ne le traquaient pas comme avaient pu le faire les anglais…

Et puis en ce moment, l'oncle aveugle en question monopolisait légèrement l'attention générale en dansant une valse avec beaucoup de grâce et un art consommé, le tout sans écraser une seule fois les petits pieds de sa jolie partenaire, dont il ne pouvait malheureusement pas apprécier la beauté.

Le Survivant pu donc atteindre son but – le fauteuil – sans être inquiété. Il s'y laissa tomber en soupirant, et étendit ses jambes devant lui avec soulagement. Trois heures qu'il faisait le pied de grue en discutant avec monsieur Machin ou madame Truc, et ses pieds commençaient à le faire souffrir. Il soupira à nouveau. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de rester simplement debout, à piétiner. Il regarda son parrain, toujours très occupé à diriger sa compagne dans la danse qui s'accélérait.

Sirius, pardon, Enkil, avait trouvé un remède aux maux de jambes qui torturaient son filleul. Pardon, son neveu. Dès que ses jambes se faisaient lourdes, l'animagus entraînait aussitôt sur la piste de danse une nouvelle jeune sorcière, absolument ravie d'avoir été choisie et étrangement toujours très jolie. Comment Enkil faisait-il pour ne pas se tromper ? Car certaines des filles qui l'entouraient comme une volée de mouches n'étaient pas très belles. Voire carrément moches. Mais pas une fois, l'aveugle n'avait invité un laideron à danser.

Harry, pardon, Tyr, haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas la première, ni la dernière, fois que son pa… oncle faisait quelque chose d'incompréhensible pour le commun des mortels… Mais il n'était pas le commun des mortels. Il faudrait qu'il lui demande son truc, à l'occasion…

- Bonsoir…

Harry sursauta, tiré de ses pensées par une douce voix de jeune fille. Il se retourna vers la propriétaire de ladite voix, tranquillement assise dans un fauteuil qu'il n'avait pas remarqué à côté du sien. C'était une jeune fille de son âge qui le regardait en souriant.

_Oh non_, pensa-t-il en voyant la lueur intéressée dans ses prunelles d'ébène. Depuis son arrivée, on lui avait présenté un nombre hallucinant de jeunes héritières, dans l'espoir de lui passer la corde au cou, et un nombre aussi impressionnant de demoiselles plus ou moins jolies avaient tenté leur chance en autodidacte. _Une de plus_.

Autant pour son envie de solitude. Mais bon. Il n'allait pas se lever et la planter là. Les règles les plus élémentaires de politesse le lui interdisaient. Et Youssef serait furieux. Il n'allait pas flanquer par terre des mois d'efforts parce qu'une fille de plus avait jeté son dévolu sur lui et qu'il n'avait pas envie de repousser une fois de plus des avances plus ou moins subtiles.

- Bonsoir.

Peut-être que s'il était suffisamment distant, elle se découragerait. Elle le fixa un instant, un rien interdite, puis sourit.

- Fatigu ?

- Mm.

- Pas envie de se faire draguer ?

Harry acquiesça sans réfléchir avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis de ce qu'il avait répondu. Et paniqua.

- Enfin… heu… je veux dire… Non, ce n'est pas… Enfin je…

Il arrêta de bégayer en entendant son rire musical.

- Ce n'est rien. Je comprends. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.

Harry, soulagé, sourit à son tour et acquiesça. La jeune fille, des étincelles joyeuses dans les yeux, le regarda un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

- Leila Ben-Assam.

- Tyr Al-Rhaman. Mais je suppose que vous le saviez déjà.

- Oui. Mais je t'en prie, dis moi tu.

Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit.

- Avec plaisir.

Il lui pressa la main avant de la relâcher et de s'enfoncer dans son fauteuil. Après un dernier sourire, elle détourna les yeux pour les poser sur Sirius qui dansait toujours, avec une autre cavalière, soit dit en passant. Harry, confortablement installé sur les coussins moelleux, étudia plus attentivement son étrange compagne.

Elle avait un joli visage, mais pas de ceux qui figurent sur les couvertures des magazines. Son nez était un peu trop long, ses pommettes un peu trop prononcées, son front un peu trop haut pour être vraiment harmonieux. Mais ses grands yeux noirs et ses lèvres pulpeuses toujours étirées par un début de sourire affectueux illuminaient ses traits. Il se dégageait d'elle une impression de sérénité et de joie mêlées, un humour affectueux était lisible dans ses yeux et la rendaient incroyablement charismatique. Elle était belle. Pas jolie, mais belle.

Et, parce qu'elle n'avait pas cherché à le connaître à tout prix, ni à tirer de lui des informations, des confidences, ou un simple intérêt pour sa personne, il s'y intéressa, et eut envie de la connaître.

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la jeune fille, Leila, se détourna de son observation Siriusesque et lui sourit.

- Ton oncle est vraiment extraordinaire. Je me demande comment il fait.

Harry sourit.

- Tu sais, tout…

- … n'est qu'une question de volonté. Il parait, oui.

Le jeune homme gloussa, amusé.

- Exactement.

- Alors il doit avoir une sacrée force de caractère.

- Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Pour avoir survécu à son bannissement par sa famille, à la trahison d'un de ses meilleurs amis, à la mort de l'un d'entre eux, à douze ans à Azkaban et à deux ans de cavale, sans compter une chute dans le temps et sa cécité, Sirius avait effectivement largement prouvé sa force de caractère…

- Ca se voit.

Harry la regarda, interrogateur. Il avait un peu perdu le fil de la conversation.

- Il est fort, expliqua-t-elle. Ca se voit dans sa manière d'être. Quand il marche, quand il danse, tout le temps.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Il est fort.

Harry reporta son attention sur Sirius, qui riait avec sa compagne. Ses traits se détendirent et une tendresse immense envahit son visage.

- Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Mais, sans détacher ses yeux de son parrain, Harry y répondit tout de même.

- Plus que tout.

Il posa sur Leila un regard grave.

- Je ne suis rien sans lui.

- Et il n'est rien sans toi.

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur. La jeune fille sourit.

- Ca se voit quand il te… 'regarde'. Il a ce même air tendre et protecteur que tu arborais à l'instant…

Elle soupira et parut sur le point de rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Un silence gêné s'installa pendant quelques instants. Harry, les joues un peu rouges de se sentir aussi transparent aux yeux d'une inconnue, jouait machinalement avec sa boucle d'oreille en laissant son regard errer sur la salle de bal.

- Excuse-moi. Je... je n'aurais pas dû dire ça.

- Pourquoi ?

Il sourit gentiment.

- Après tout, ce n'est que la vérité.

Elle lui sourit en retour, soulagée qu'il ne lui en veuille pas de s'être ainsi immiscée dans sa vie privée.

Ils restèrent un petit moment dans un silence agréable, presque complice. Etrange pour deux personnes venant de se rencontrer. Puis Leila se tourna vers son compagnon.

- Il fait chaud, ici. Tu ne veux pas sortir un peu dans le jardin ?

Harry hocha la tête en souriant, se leva et lui présenta son bras. Elle le prit en riant et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, sortant dans le jardin où le vent leur apportait des senteurs odorantes de jasmin et d'autres fleurs qu'Harry ne reconnut pas.

Ils avancèrent dans les petits chemins harmonieusement envahis par la végétation luxuriante. Les grandes feuilles vertes des palmiers et des papyrus effleuraient leurs visages au passage, les lotus d'un blanc rosé ornaient de leurs pétales soyeux les ondes claires des étangs qui surgissaient parfois au détour d'un sentier, perdus au milieu des buissons d'ibiscus.

La jeune fille à son bras sentait bon le jasmin, et sa peau était douce, aussi douce que l'air de la nuit égyptienne. Douceur nocturne, douceur cachée... tant de calme, tant de sérénité... Harry sentait toute sa tension, toute sa fatigue s'envoler, emportées par la brise légère qui faisait chanter les feuilles pennées des grands palmiers.

Il se sentait bien. En paix avec lui-même et avec le monde. Il oubliait pour un instant tous leurs problèmes temporels, personnels et identitaires pour être lui, tout simplement.

Ils marchaient tous les deux sans un mot, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre et de l'atmosphère paisible qui régnait dans les jardins.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite tonnelle envahie de verdure et de fleurs. Leila s'installa sur un banc de marbre blanc, et fit signe à Harry de venir la rejoindre. Avant de s'exécuter, il la regarda un moment.

Les reflets de la lune ornaient les boucles de ses longs cheveux bruns de reflets argentés, et ses grands yeux noirs n'était plus que deux puits de ténèbres où le Survivant se sentait prêt à sombrer. Son corps souple aux courbes pleines, nonchalamment adossé contre la pierre dure, débordait d'une sensualité presque palpable. A cet instant, elle évoquait l'une de ces créatures infernales conçues pour perdre les mortels qui se laissent prendre dans leurs filets.

Et Harry eu envie de se laisser prendre. Il s'approcha d'elle doucement, comme on s'approche d'une déesse, ou d'un serpent, presque craintivement. Elle sourit et lui tendit la main. En touchant ses doigts frais, Harry sentit un doux frisson remonter le long de son dos pour aller mourir dans sa nuque. Il s'assit à ses côtés et elle posa la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le jeune homme savourant le parfum et la douceur de la chevelure de sa compagne. Puis elle leva le visage vers lui et le regarda. Elle le regarda comme personne avant elle ne l'avait regardé, à l'exception de Sirius. Elle le regarda simplement, lui, et pas le héros du monde sorcier, ou l'adversaire de Voldemort, ou le dernier descendant des Al-Rhaman, ou qui que ce soit d'autre que les gens s'imaginaient qu'il était.

Elle le regarda, et il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle le trouvait beau.

Alors il oublia tout et l'embrassa.

Ce fut un baiser très doux, un effleurement léger, presque imperceptible de leurs lèvres, qui éveilla pourtant tous leurs sens. Ils se séparèrent doucement et se regardèrent un instant avant que Leila s'avance à son tour vers lui et presse sa bouche contre la sienne pour un baiser tout aussi doux mais plus appuyé. Harry, dans un moment de lucidité, ou plutôt de délire, repensa à Cho et à son premier baiser. Celui-ci n'avait rien de comparable. Autant celui de la chinoise avait été humide et presque visqueux, elle lui avait aussitôt fourré sa langue dans la bouche, autant celui de l'égyptienne était doux et tout en retenue.

Ce fut Leila qui s'éloigna la première, déposant un dernier petit baiser sur les lèvres encore entrouvertes d'Harry, puis appuya son front contre le sien. Ils se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux avant de se sourire.

- On devrait y aller, ou ils vont croire que tu m'as bel et bien enlevée...

Harry éclata de rire, puis lui donna à nouveau le bras. Ils rentrèrent en bavardant tranquillement, s'arrêtant de temps en temps sous le prétexte d'admirer des fleurs n'éclosant que la nuit, mais à chaque fois l'un des deux prenait ce prétexte pour embrasser l'autre.

Arrivés près de la maison, ils étaient en train d'"admirer un palmier absolument magnifique" quand ils entendirent quelqu'un arriver. Sirius apparut quelques secondes plus tard au détour d'un youka, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, jeunes gens, mais la réception touche à sa fin, et nous devons y aller.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné. Sirius ne les avait pas surpris en train de s'embrasser, mais c'était tout comme... Pourtant, voyant que Leila n'avait pas l'air plus embarrassée que ça, il se détendit. Après tout, c'était Sirius...

Celui-ci se tourna vers son filleul, et lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Et bien, tu ne fais pas les présentations?

- Euh, si si, bien sûr... Leila Ben-Hassam, et...

- Enkil Al-Rhaman, continua Leila en saluant Sirius. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

Sirius la salua à son tour, et rappela à Harry qu'ils devaient partir, lui dit qu'il l'attendait dedans, puis prit congé de Leila.

- Bon... commença Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Je vais y aller.

Il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser une dernière fois, posa son front contre le sien et chuchota.

- Au revoir, Leila...

Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, et Harry s'attendit presque à l'entendre dire:

_Au revoir, Harry..._

- Au revoir, Tyr...

**oOo**

_A suivre..._

Alors, ça vous à plu?

.

..

...

(grand silence)

Pourquoi vous dites rien? Hein? Dites...

.

..

...

Heu... vous savez que je vous aime bien, hein?

Et que si vous me tuez, vous n'aurez pas la suite? Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas?

Alors soyez gentils, posez ces couteaux, vous me faites peur avec...

Si vou plé ?

Non, non, n'approchez pas, non. Non! NON!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!

.

..

...

....

.....

Bon, blague mise à part, vous en avez pensé quoi de Leila? Et du chapitre?

Dites-moi, SVP, ça me motive!

C'est vrai en plus. Si j'avais pas eu de reviews, vous l'auriez attendu beaucoup plus longtemps, ce chapitre!

Quoi ? Mais non, ce n'est pas du chantage aux reviews!

Bon, allez, Kiss à tous et à bientôt!

.

..

...

Enfin j'espère....


	6. chapitre 5

OXYMORE

Chapitre 5

Auteuse : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

Couples : Tyr-Leila, Enkil-son bandeau

Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

**__**

Réponses aux reviews

Onarluca : Oh oui, il va faire des ravages ! Mais on pouvait s'en douter, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, je suis désolée, mais l'arrivée à Poudlard n'est pas pour aujourd'hui, mais pour le prochain chapitre. J'espère que celui la te plaira quand même ! Allez, gros bisous !

ShadowSaphir : lol, oui, ô foule des lecteurs en colère ! Voilà enfin la suite tant attendue ! Vous pouvez défaire ce bûcher, maintenant... lol, allez, bisous !

Alinemcb54 : NON ! ! ! Pas le bazooka à guilis ! Pitié ! Leila t'a plu, ça me fait très plaisir, alors ne torture pas sa créatrice ! lol ! Gros bisous, et merci pour ta review. (Kal fait les yeux doux au bazooka. Gentil, gentil ...)

Sarima san : Je suis désolée ! ! ! Comme tu as dû attendre, pour celui la encore ! Je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT désolée ! Mais je suis, pour quoi que ce soit , incapable d'arriver à l'heure. c'est le grand drame de ma vie... Un slash Harry/Sirius ? Mais pas du tout, j'ai dit qu'Harry ne sortirait pas avec son parrain ! Il faudrait suivre un peu ! ... ou peut-être que je ne l'ai pas dit... je sais plus... enfin bon. Voilà, tu as ta réponse ! Et ça me fait très plaisir que tu apprécies Leila, je l'aime bien, moi aussi ! Allez, gros bisous !

Lily-Ann : Alors, pour le portable, oui, heureusement qu'il était là, même si je ne suis pas allée beaucoup plus vite pour l'écriture. Effectivement, je ne répondrai jamais à AUCUNE question sur la suite de l'histoire, parce que mon côté sadique a-do-re faire mariner les gens (niark niark). Ensuite, tu as raison, l'histoire d'amour entre Leila et Harry les fera probablement souffrir, mais après tout, l'amour peut surmonter tous les obstacles, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents ! Gros bisous !

Aragorn : Intriguant et bien rédigé ? Tu me flattes, c'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas ! Bisous !

Sabriell : Ah ! Ma petite Sabriell ! Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps ? Le lycée, ça se passe bien ? Je crois qu'une fois encore, tu vas trouver un chapitre en rentrant de vacances, lol ! En tout cas, ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que cette fic te plaise autant ! pourvu que ça dure, lol ! Gros gros bisous ma puce, et à bientôt !

Broack Dincht : Alors... Procédons point par point, histoire de ne pas nous perdre...

Je suis absolument flattée, très cher, que tu considère Oxy comme un antidépresseur. Ce n'était pas exactement l'effet recherché, m'enfin... tant que ça marche, c'est l'essentiel !

La relecture des anciens chapitres : je crois que ça s'impose une nouvelle fois, quand, mais quand parviendrai-je enfin à poster un chapitre avant l'an 3000 ? ! ?

Pour le baiser entre Cho et Harry dans le tome 5, je ne crois effectivement pas qu'elle ait mis la langue... mais bon, comme dit Kineko, je suis une fanfiqueuse, je fais ce que je veux avec les persos des autres ! Surtout si ça m'arrange. Et ça m'arrangeait pour marquer la différence entre Cho et Leila. Donc, en conséquence, par conséquent, et comme résultat, la scène qui t'a tant plu, à ma plus grande joie ! Je l'aime bien, moi aussi !

Oui, n'est-ce pas ! Il est fort mon Siri ! N'empêche qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire comment il faisait... (Kal boude)

Pour Leila, heu... oui, c'est une manière de voir les choses...

Ah ! Le Brésil ! oui, c'est vrai, j'y fais allusion... je ne peux malheureusement pas faire plus, c'est un pays que je ne connais que très peu, à mon grand regret...

Et pour les jeux vidéos... Comme je te comprends ! Moi je pensais plutôt aux livres policiers, ce genre de truc... ce qui est intéressant, c'est l'enquête, pas la solution. Enfin, à mon avis. Et puis, on est toujours déçu quand on arrive à la fin du bouquin...

Ah Ah ! Rien trouvé à redire, Monsieur Dincht ? Je dois m'améliorer un peu, alors ! J'espère que tu ne trouveras rien non plus ici... c'est excellent pour mon ego ! ! !

Lol, c'est vrai qu'il y a fort peu de garçons sur le fandom français. Et encore moins qui lisent du slash ! Félicitations pour ton ouverture d'esprit, au fait !

Tu écris une fic ? Oh, oh, voilà qui est intéressant ! Et quand donc sera-t-elle en ligne, dis-moi ?

Lol, un portable importable, c'est mignon ! ne t'inquiètes pas, Oscar va très bien, il pètes la forme, même !

Voilà, je crois que j'ai répondu à tout, lol ! N'hésite pas à m'envoyer des romans, comme tu dis, j'adore ça, moi ! Allez, gros bisoux ! Et à bientôt, j'espère...

Lasgalenya Greenleaves : Oui, puissante déesse, ne vous cassez pas la tête sur les imbroglios temporels qui parsèment ma fic ! Laissez le pauvre moustique que je suis s'en charger pour vous ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, votre jumeau spirituel ne souffrira pas d'une séparation de vingt ans avec la personne qu'il aime, je ne le permettrai pas ! Je prie tous les dieux du ciel, vos collègues, que ce chapitre vous plaise, ô Reine des Cieux ! Et merci pour la review !

One Winged ngel : Ouh ! J'adôre qu'on me dise que j'écris bien ! C'est le plus beau compliment qui soit ! Merci beaucoup !

Spirit.w.w : Alors, vu que tu viens d'arriver, je vais te faire une fleur. Je ne sais absolument pas à quoi va bien pouvoir me servir cette #$ de boucle d'oreille ! Elle est apparue toute seule dans la fic ! J'écrivais bien gentiment mon chapitre, et puis je sais pas, j'ai dû penser à autre chose, parce que quand j'ai relu ce que j'avais fait, il y avait ça au milieu ! Je ne suis pas totalement à plaindre, quand même ? (Kal fait la bouille du chiot cocker abandonné sur l'autoroute un soir de pluie en décembre). Enfin bon, je trouverai bien quelque chose... Merci beaucoup pour ta review, en tout cas ! Et gros bisous !

Ah, au fait, j'ai creusé ma tombe, mais... (jette un regard au trou sombre) tu es vraiment sûr que je dois me mettre dedans ?

Lolo : Décompressant ? Lol, on m'a déjà dit qu'Oxy était un antidépresseur, je vais me lancer dans la médecine, moi ! Moi, beaucoup d'imagination ? (Kal devient pivoine) Oh, ben, merci beaucoup... Bisous !

Kaori : Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter Oxymore avant l'épilogue ! (qui entre parenthèses et déjà prêt dans ma tête) Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

Lily-ann : Oui, oui ! Ne pleures pas, voilà la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte ! Je ne mérites pas que tu me reviewe avec tant de fidélité... Alors je t'en remercie beaucoup beaucoup ! Gros gros bisous !

Jo Lupin : lol, merci de ne me tuer qu'à la fin de la fic ! T'es une petite maligne, toi ! Allez, gros bisous, j'espère que cette suite te plaira autant, la miss !

Sahada : Merci pour l'idée du cadeau ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Bon, ça m'a obligée à faire quelques recherches, mais je pense que ça rajoute un petit plus à ce chapitre... Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

Ah... Tant de questions, auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre... Quoique, si, la dernière : oui, ma chère Sahada (joli pseudo, au fait), Harry et Sirius ont bien été contaminés par la mentalité égyptienne. Et ça vaut mieux pour eux et leur couverture !

Merci pour tes compliments, et à bientôt ! Gros bisous !

**__**

Petites précisions pour ce chapitre

Comme d'hab. Les flash-back sont en italique, les paroles en arabe aussi, sauf dans les flash-back où elles sont en normal.

Ouf... Voilà, c'est fait ! Allez, maintenant, et sans perdre de temps, place à la fic !

oOo

Le vent violent faisait voler les mèches échappées de sa tresse et lui arrachait parfois un frisson malgré sa longue veste. Heureusement, son bandeau protégeait ses yeux, car sinon il aurait été obligé, à l'instar de son filleul, de se réfugier à l'intérieur du grand ferry qui les emmenait en France. Harry, bien qu'aimant comme lui sentir le vent sur son visage, avait fini par craquer et rentrer dans leur cabine, les joues baignées de larmes.

Harry. L'aveugle sourit comme l'image de son filleul apparaissait dans son esprit. Harry, si joli avec ses grands yeux verts étonnés et ses beaux cheveux noirs perpétuellement en pagaille. Harry, pas bien grand pour son âge, le corps tout en minceur et en souplesse, mais solide comme du roc, musclé par la pratique du quidditch.

Harry, qui avait maintenant, déjà, seize ans, et devenait un homme. Comme il aurait aimé le voir en égyptien... et se voir lui-même par la même occasion... Ils ne devaient pas être si mal que ça tous les deux, à en juger par les émotions qu'il pouvait ressentait chez les gens qu'ils rencontraient.

Rien que cette petite, Leila. Il était évident, même pour lui, surtout pour lui, qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour son 'neveu'. Oh, bien sûr, Harry était une personne d'exception qui attirait aussitôt l'attention, mais il savait bien, lui, qu'à cet âge, les jeunes gens étaient plus attirés par le physique que par la personnalité. Du moins, c'était vrai en amour. Ou en ce que les jeunes appelaient de l'amour.

Il sourit, amusé par ses pensées. S'il l'avait entendu, Harry se serait récrié, et l'aurait d'une part grondé de se considérer comme un 'vieux', d'autre part aurait violemment protesté qu'il était toujours sincère dans ses sentiments.

Et Sirius en était parfaitement conscient. Harry ne mentait pas quand il disait être amoureux de Leila. Il l'était très probablement. Mais comme un jeune homme de seize ans. James et Lily eux-mêmes ne s'aimaient pas à seize ans.

Bon, pour tout dire, ils s'étaient haïs, se haïraient, jusque en milieu de septième année. Mais là n'était pas la question. A son avis, les amours vraiment forts ne se construisaient pas à cet âge. Et Harry était encore si jeune... il avait bien le temps de trouver quelqu'un avec qui faire sa vie.

Et de préférence pas à cette époque. Mais il n'était pas inquiet. Il savait, comme une certitude au fond de lui, que son histoire avec Leila ne durerait pas. D'abord parce qu'ils allaient bientôt rentrer chez eux, et ensuite parce que la jeune fille ne convenait pas à Harry. Elle était très gentille, et plutôt jolie d'après ce qu'il en avait entendu dire, mais elle était trop... enfin, pas assez... Bref ! Elle ne lui convenait pas.

Mis vaguement mal à l'aise par un diffus sentiment de culpabilité, ou peut-être qu'il se rendait compte qu'il se mentait à lui-même sur un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer, Sirius força son esprit à se détourner de son filleul pour se concentrer sur ses souvenirs d'Egypte. A peine deux jours qu'ils étaient partis, et il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus vu Youssef ni senti la chaleur du soleil égyptien sur sa peau depuis des mois.

Etrange à quel point il aimait ce pays. Quelque part il se sentait presque égyptien, même en dehors de l'apparence d'Enkil Al-Rhaman. D'ailleurs, étant donné qu'à cette époque ni un Harry Potter ni un Sirius Black de 36 ans n'étaient sensés exister, ils ne pouvaient plus vraiment considérer l'Angleterre comme leur pays d'origine, alors pourquoi ne pas adopter l'Egypte, le lieu de leur " renaissance " comme nouvelle terre natale ? A ce sentiment maintenant nostalgique s'ajoutait une tendre gêne un peu honteuse, comme s'il volait une partie de ce pays à ceux qui y avaient grandi en le proclamant sien.

Mais le pire dans l'éloignement de son pays de cœur, comme l'appelait Harry, ce serait bel et bien l'absence de Youssef, ce vieil homme un peu fantasque, à l'esprit pourtant aussi libre qu'un enfant.

Lui dire au revoir avait été terrible, Sirius avait même cru un instant que partir était impossible...

Flash-back

Alexandrie. Son phare englouti. Sa bibliothèque partie en fumée. Tant de trésors disparus et pourtant une ville si vivante, si chaude, si... rayonnante... Sirius ne pouvait croire que les dernières sensations qu'il emporterait d'Egypte seraient celles-ci. Et pourtant...

A côté de lui, Youssef faisait ses dernières recommandations à Harry. Harry qui était tout excité à l'idée de retrouver l'Angleterre.

- Et se sera merveilleux, Youssef ! Tu sais...

Sirius sentit son filleul se retourner vers le vieil égyptien, et sa joie retomber d'un coup, laissant place à la tristesse.

Et non, Harry, tu savais pourtant que Youssef restait ici...

Il s'approcha du jeune homme et posa une main sur son épaule. Les muscles crispés se détendirent légèrement sous la douce pression et le Survivant reprit, comme si de rien n'était.

- Londres est vraiment magnifique sous la neige ! Il faudra que tu viennes voir ça, un jour... Tu viendras, hein ?

Harry prit un air implorant qui, conjugué à celui de Sirius, fit rire doucement le vieillard.

- Bien sûr. Vous pas devoir croire que vous être débarrassés de moi comme ça. D'ailleurs, vous devoir m'écrire souvent, sinon, ça aller mal pour vous !

Détendus par la plaisanterie, et repoussant loin dans leurs esprits la douleur de la séparation, ils reprirent joyeusement leur route vers le port, où les attendaient l'immense bateau blanc qui les emmèneraient en Europe.

Arrivés au bord de l'eau, devant la passerelle, leur gaieté s'enfuit à nouveau, et les sourires désertèrent leurs visages.

Ils restèrent là, les yeux d'Harry et Youssef tournés vers le large, où le soleil faisait jouer ses rayons dorés sur les flots bleus de la Méditerranée, pendant que Sirius savourait pour ce qui lui semblait être la dernière fois la caresse de l'astre égyptien et le souffle frais de la brise parfumée.

Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées quand une voix retentit derrière eux.

- Youssef ?

Le vieil homme se retourna, imité par ses amis, et leurs yeux se posèrent sur un moldu d'une quarantaine d'année, qui les regarda un instant, l'air surpris, avant de se concentrer sur le vieillard.

- J'ai ce que tu m'as demandé. Mais tu es sûr que...

- Oui. Merci, Habib. Je te paierai plus tard, si tu veux bien.

L'homme secoua la tête en souriant.

- Pas de problème, Youssef. Je ne suis pas pressé.

- Merci, Habib.

L'arabe posa devant eux deux petites caisses, jeta un dernier regard aux deux Al-Rhaman et s'en fut avec un signe de la main à l'intention de Youssef. Lequel se pencha en souriant, attrapa les boîtes et en fourra une dans les bras d'Harry, l'autre dans ceux de Sirius avec un " Cadeau ! " triomphant. Les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent, stupéfaits, puis les caisses, puis à nouveau lui, avant de se mettre à protester.

- Mais Youssef...

- Tut tut tut. Ca me faire plaisir. Allez, ouvrez les !

Harry et Sirius, vaincus, s'accroupirent pour ouvrir plus commodément leurs cadeaux.

Le Survivant, avantagé par le fait que lui voyait ce qu'il faisait, réussit le premier à faire sauter le couvercle de bois et poussa un cri de surprise.

- Un cobra ? Qu'il est beau...

Sirius redressa violemment la tête.

- Un QUOI ?

- Un cobra Royal. Mais toi pas devoir t'inquiéter, Sirius. Lui plus avoir ses glandes qui sécréter le poison.

- Oui, mais quand même...

Harry, qui ne les écoutait que d'une oreille, avait déjà tendu la main vers le reptile et caressait du bout des doigts les écailles irisées. L'animal se redressa au contact léger et tourna la tête vers le jeune homme en déployant sa collerette, inquiet. Aussitôt, le Survivant lui siffla quelques mots d'apaisement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu es beau...

- Un humain qui parle ? C'est étrange... Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Tyr. Et toi ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom. Personne ne m'en a jamais donné. Donne m'en un, toi.

- Je ne sais pas... Naja ?

- C'est joli... D'accord, Naja. Continue de me caresser, c'est agréable...

Le jeune homme rit doucement et laissa ses doigts glisser lentement le long du corps souple, savourant la douceur et la chaleur de la peau sèche.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons en souriant.

- Il s'appelle Naja !

- C'est original, pour un serpent, grommela Sirius qui s'esquintait les ongles à essayer d'ouvrir son cadeau, sans succès.

Enfin, le couvercle céda et se détacha avec une secousse. Un miaulement de protestation sortit de la boîte, bientôt suivi par une petite tête toute noire qui regarda autour d'elle, curieuse, avant de se tourner vers Sirius qui s'était redressé et tendait doucement la main. La petite bête la regarda approcher, méfiante, et la renifla un instant quand elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son museau. Puis, apparemment rassurée, elle se frotta contre elle en ronronnant. Sirius, ému comme un jeune père devant son enfant, la prit délicatement et elle se blottit dans ses bras, tentant désespérément de se faire passer pour une locomotive.

L'animagus, au bord des larmes, remercia tous les dieux existants de porter un bandeau qui lui évitait l'humiliation suprême de se mettre à pleurer parce qu'un chat l'avait adopté et se tourna vers Youssef qui les regardait en souriant et ne cachait pas, lui, ses yeux brillants.

- Youssef ? C'est un mâle ou une femelle ?

- Femelle. Elle avoir trois mois. Elle avoir le pelage plus noir que l'ébène et des saphirs au lieu des yeux. Sa petite langue être toute rose, et ses petits crocs blancs et brillants. Elle être toute mince et souple.

- Elle est superbe, intervint Harry. Comment vas-tu l'appeler ?

- Je crois que... Bastet.

Le Survivant sourit. Et il osait se moquer de lui ?

- C'est original, pour une chatte !

Sirius lui tira la langue et laissa ses doigts glisser dans la douce fourrure, heureux et surpris des roulements de tonnerre que pouvait produire un aussi petit corps.

- Merci, Youssef...

- Oh, oui. Merci, Youssef ! Merci, merci, merci...

- Mais ça être rien, voyons ! Ca me faire très plaisir que eux vous plaire. Vous savoir pourquoi je les avoir choisis ?

Sans attendre de réponse, le vieil homme poursuivit.

- Je avoir trouvé que vous leur ressembler.

Il rit devant leur air perplexe et légèrement vexé d'être comparés à un serpent venimeux et à une petite chatte.

- Vous comprendre un jour.

Sachant que le vieillard ne leur en dirait pas plus, ils haussèrent les épaules et firent réintégrer sa caisse à une Bastet pas franchement coopérative avant de fermer les deux boîtes.

Tout à coup, la sirène du ferry qui déchira l'air du port leur rappela que le départ était proche et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus repousser le moment des adieux.

Ils restèrent pourtant là, debout devant le vieil homme, n'osant ni partir aussitôt, ni se mettre à pleurer, ni supplier le vieux sage de les garder auprès de lui.

Partir ou rester, ils ne savaient soudain plus ce qu'ils voulaient.

- Youssef, s'il te plaît... Viens avec nous...

- Non, Harry, tu sais très bien que ça être impossible...

- Youssef... S'il te plaît...

Les mots en arabe semblèrent toucher plus encore le vieil homme. Il s'approcha du Survivant et le serra dans ses bras, fort, avant de le repousser doucement.

- Non, Tyr. Ca être impossible. Il n'y avoir pas de place pour moi là-bas. Ma place être ici, pour accueillir vous lors de votre retour...

Fin du flash-back

Leur retour... Oui, ils reviendraient en Egypte. Parmi toutes les indécisions, les questions et les inconnues qui les assaillaient, cela au moins était sûr.

Ils reviendraient en Egypte.

Ils reviendraient voir Youssef.

Ils reviendraient à la maison.

Mais avant, ils avaient des choses à faire. Trouver un moyen de retourner à leur époque, et soigner ses yeux. Ca, c'était dans l'absolu. Mais encore avant, en France, ils devaient se rendre chez un ophtamomage, afin de corriger définitivement la myopie d'Harry, et dénicher dans ce pays toujours à la pointe des progrès en matière de produits de beauté, que ce soit du côté moldu ou du côté sorcier, un sort qui leur permettrait de changer la couleur de leurs yeux et de se débarrasser de leurs lentilles, désespérément peu pratiques. Tout cela afin de peaufiner leur camouflage et s'attaquer enfin au gros du problème : l'Angleterre, Poudlard et ceux qui y vivaient.

Une nouvelle bourrasque plus forte que les précédentes le frappa de plein fouet et fit claquer sa chevelure comme un immense étendard.

Ceux qui vivaient à Poudlard...

James, Remus, Lily, Albus, Minerva... Peter.

Et lui. Lui à seize ans.

Ceux qui savaient tout de lui. Ceux à qui il devait tout cacher.

Son cœur se serra, d'angoisse et d'impatience mêlées, à l'idée de les revoir.

Il avait tout intérêt à se préparer dès maintenant à leur mentir, à jouer à la perfection son rôle, à devenir vraiment Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Ils savaient tout de lui. Ce pourrait être drôle, après tout, de leur cacher qui il était réellement. Un beau défi.

Oui, un défi. S'il considérait les choses sous cet angle, peut-être la culpabilité qui lui nouait les entrailles à l'idée de leur mentir s'envolerait-elle ?

Non. Il devait _devenir_ Enkil Al-Rhaman. S'il **était** Enkil, il ne leur mentirait pas.

N'est-ce pas ?

oOo

Albus Dumbledore, reconnu par la plupart des sorciers comme le plus grand mage de son temps et le meilleur directeur qu'ait connu Poudlard depuis sa fondation, était embêté.

Il devait une nouvelle fois, comme presque chaque année depuis qu'il avait endossé la direction de l'école, embaucher un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Et une nouvelle fois, il devait choisir le moindre mal entre les cas sociaux qui, seuls, n'étaient pas découragés par la – très – mauvaise réputation du poste.

Il poussa un énorme soupir et, pour se consoler, décida de s'accorder un bonbon au citron.

Tandis que la confiserie fondait lentement sur sa langue, il feuilleta les profils des quelques candidats et s'arrêta sur la dernière feuille.

Son dernier espoir avant d'être obligé d'accorder le poste à un incompétent notoire.

Mais le CV d'Enkil Al-Rhaman était plus que vague, et les quelques recherches qu'il avait faites ne lui avaient pas apporté beaucoup d'informations sur le personnage.

Un jeune égyptien qui avait débarqué en Angleterre en compagnie d'un jeune garçon. Ils avaient élu résidence au Chaudron Baveur en attendant de trouver un logement et occupaient leurs journées à lire, assis au soleil à la terrasse de Florian Fortârome, ou à se promener dans les rues du Londres moldu. Ils étaient discrets, pour ne pas dire mystérieux, et la seule chose que l'on avait pu lui dire à leur sujet, c'était qu'Enkil Al-Rhaman était aveugle.

Pourquoi un handicapé briguait-il un poste d'enseignant, ça il ne le comprenait pas. Ne savait-il pas que les élèves pouvaient être, comme le sont souvent les enfants, d'une cruauté sans pareille ? Ils ne lui feraient pas de cadeau.

Enfin... ça ne pouvait pas être pire que le prétendant au poste qui sortait à l'instant de son bureau. Quand même, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un vampire aurait un jour osé se présenter pour être professeur de DCFM...

On toqua à la porte et McGonagall entra, un air étrange sur le visage. Impressionné ? Dumbledore haussa un sourcil. Minerva n'était pas femme à laisser ainsi s'afficher ses sentiments. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire tant d'effet ?

- Albus, monsieur... Monsieur Al-Rhaman est là.

- Et bien faites-le entrer, Minerva.

La directrice des Gryffondor s'effaça pour laisser passer le dernier candidat et le deuxième sourcil du directeur rejoignit son frère, sans que le vieil homme puisse l'en empêcher.

L'homme qui s'inclina devant lui, une main sur le cœur, était grand, fort, et dégageait un charisme incroyable. Il portait les cheveux extrêmement longs, presque jusqu'à terre, des vêtements orientaux et un bandeau bleu sur les yeux.

- _Salam Aleikoum_, monsieur le directeur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Dumbledore aperçut du coin de l'œil McGonagall frissonner légèrement au son de la voix profonde. Il se secoua et se leva de son siège.

- Enchanté, enchanté ! Je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Ordre de Merlin première classe, et cetera. Mais appelez-moi Albus, acheva-t-il, souriant, en tendant une main à l'égyptien. Juste avant de se rappeler que l'autre ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais avant qu'il ait put la retirer, le jeune homme s'en saisit et la serra énergiquement.

- Seulement si vous m'appelez Enkil, Albus.

- Avec plaisir, avec plaisir, s'écria le directeur, dissimulant sa surprise. Prenez un siège, Enkil, ne restez pas debout ! Attendez, je vais vous aider.

- Ne vous dérangez pas, Albus, je me débrouille.

Et le jeune homme, il ne paraissait pas avoir plus de trente ans, s'installa gracieusement dans un des confortables fauteuils qui faisaient face au bureau directorial.

Albus resta figé quelques secondes avant de se rasseoir à son tour. Il promena les yeux sur son bureau, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui pourrait l'aider à reprendre contenance.

- Un bonbon au citron ?

- Non merci, lui fut-il répondu avec un sourire. Par contre, si vous avez du thé...

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Jasmin, menthe, daarjelling ?

- Jasmin, s'il vous plaît.

Et, tandis qu'il faisait apparaître du thé pour deux personnes et congédiait McGonagall, le directeur de Poudlard, une fois le choc de la rencontre passé, observa son invité.

Enkil Al-Rhaman occupait le gros fauteuil comme un empereur, ou un Malfoy, aurait occupé un trône.

Les bras négligemment posés sur les accoudoirs, les jambes croisées, il se tenait droit et la tête haute. La majesté de son attitude aurait pu donner une impression de supériorité, de dédain, si elle n'était pas compensée par ses épaules relâchées et la douceur de son visage aux traits détendus. Il était calme et serein mais Albus sentait, comme une atmosphère autour de lui, qu'à la moindre alerte il serait debout, tous les muscles tendus et la baguette en main, prêt au combat.

Pour l'heure, il attendait, la tête tournée vers lui, que le directeur entame la conversation.

Lequel directeur lui tendit en souriant une tasse fumante, que l'aveugle saisit délicatement, mais sans la moindre hésitation.

- Dites-moi, Enkil...

L'égyptien releva la tête de sa tasse.

- Oui ?

- Vous n'y voyez vraiment rien à travers votre bandeau ?

- Absolument rien, Albus, répondit-il avec un sourire amusé. C'est le noir le plus total.

- Mais alors... Comment faites-vous ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret, bien sûr.

Le jeune homme sourit, posa sa tasse sur le bord du bureau devant lui et se réinstalla confortablement, le menton posé sur ses mains croisées.

- Il n'y a pas d'indiscrétion. Je conçois tout à fait que cela vous intrigue.

Il se tut quelques secondes, comme pour chercher ses mots.

- C'est assez difficile à décrire, en réalité. Je ne " vois " concrètement rien, ni formes, ni couleurs, rien. Le néant absolu. Mais disons que depuis mon... accident... j'ai développé une sorte de sixième sens qui me permet de " ressentir " d'abord les personnes, puis les objets qui m'entourent.

- Jusqu'à quel point ?

- Pas très loin. Je sais quelle forme à cette tasse _en gros_, mais j'ai eu besoin de la toucher pour m'apercevoir que la anse avait une forme originale¼

Dumbledore quitta des yeux le visage souriant de son vis à vis pour les poser sur ses tasses aux anses en forme d'étoiles. Deux petites taches roses apparurent sur ses pommettes et il toussota un peu, gêné.

- Hum, oui. Mais dans ce cas, j'imagine que vous identifiez les gens à la voix, n'est-ce pas ? Comment faites-vous pour les reconnaître, s'ils ne parlent pas ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça. Il est vrai que je suis très sensible aux sons quels qu'ils soient, de même pour le toucher, le goût ou l'odorat, les quatre sens qui me restent, en somme. Mais le sixième, ou cinquième dans mon cas, est assez développé pour que je sois capable de reconnaître la _présence_ d'une personne connue. Son aura, probablement. Pour vous donner un exemple, si quelqu'un transplanait ici maintenant, je le saurais aussitôt, où qu'il soit dans la pièce. Et si cette personne m'était connue, je la reconnaîtrais la seconde d'après.

Dumbledore, pensif, hocha lentement la tête.

- Je crois que je comprend... Mais dites-moi, comment faites-vous pour lire ou écrire ?

Enkil écarta les mains avec un sourire fataliste.

- Ah... Vous avez mis le doigt sur le seul détail auquel je n'ai pas trouvé de solution. J'imagine que, si vous me donnez le poste, cela posera un problème ? Pour corriger les copies, pas exemple ?

Dumbledore haussa les épaules et écarta l'argument d'un geste de la main.

- Pas vraiment. Nous avons une fois dû travailler avec un professeur manchot. Il tenait sa baguette avec les dents. Très pratique pour lancer un sort. Non, il y a toujours des solutions à ce genre de détail. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus, c'est que vous n'aimiez pas les bonbons au citron.

Enkil eut un instant l'air interloqué, puis sourit.

- Disons plutôt que je ne suis pas fan de bonbons au citron. Je préfère le chocolat. D'ailleurs, j'ai goûté récemment ces petites choses, là... les chocogrenouilles, je crois. Un vrai délice, ajouta-t-il, l'air rêveur.

Dumbledore rit doucement face au visage d'enfant émerveillé qui s'offrait à lui. Enkil en l'entendant rougit un peu puis sourit à son tour.

- J'ai une vraie passion pour le chocolat, se justifia-t-il. Et cela faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas goûté...

- Ne vous excusez pas, mon ami.

Le directeur respecté de la grande école de Poudlard jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, comme pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien seuls, et se pencha vers son invité.

- Moi c'est la guimauve, chuchota-t-il avec un air de conspirateur.

Enkil éclata de rire, de concert avec son employeur potentiel. Ils rirent ainsi pendant un moment avant de reprendre leur sérieux.

- Mais dites-moi, Enkil, où avez-vous appris si bien notre langue ? Vous parlez anglais sans le moindre accent.

Le jeune homme parut hésiter un instant et Dumbledore regretta de ne pouvoir voir ses yeux. Mais le bandeau interdisait toute inspection du regard de son porteur.

- En fait, je ne suis pas né en Egypte. Je n'y ai pas grandi non plus.

- Vous n'êtes pas égyptien ? Mais pourtant, votre CV...

- Oh, ne vous y trompez pas, Albus. Je suis égyptien. Mes parents étaient égyptiens, de même que leurs parents, et les parents de leurs parents. Mais, pour des raisons dont je vous parlerai peut-être un jour, ma famille s'est volontairement exilée d'Egypte. Nous avons vécu dans de nombreux pays, et comme vous le savez sans doute, l'anglais est une langue universelle... ou presque. Enfin, tout ça pour dire, et c'est assez ironique, que si je parle parfaitement anglais, je n'arrive pas à me défaire d'un léger accent quand je parle arabe. Mais bon. Il paraît que cela ajoute à mon charme... termina-t-il en souriant.

Albus sourit, mais son regard perçant était braqué sur le jeune homme. Quelque chose sonnait faux dans ses paroles. Il n'avait pas tout dit.

L'entretien se poursuivit sur des sujet plus généraux, et Dumbledore se surprit à apprécier de plus en plus le mélange de séduction presque inconsciente et d'humour sarcastique de son interlocuteur. Jetant un regard à l'énorme pendule d'argent qui trônait sur la cheminée, il s'aperçut que cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils discutaient et qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

- Très bien, Enkil. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre un terme à cette intéressante conversation. Je vous remercie de votre visite, n'hésitez pas à revenir à l'occasion, j'aurai du chocolat.

- Avec plaisir, Albus. Je vous amènerai de la guimauve.

Ils se levèrent en souriant et se serrèrent la main. Tandis que le directeur raccompagnait l'égyptien à la porte de son bureau, il ajouta.

- Pour le poste, vous aurez la réponse d'ici une semaine.

- Parfait. Mais sachez, Albus, que même si vous ne me le donnez pas, je vous apporterai de la guimauve.

Ils ricanèrent et ricanaient encore quand Dumbledore ouvrit la porte sur une Minerva qui les regarda d'un air effaré. Enkil allait passer la porte quand il se retourna brusquement.

- Au fait Albus, j'ai oublié de vous demander...

- Oui ?

- Est-il possible que mon neveu, Tyr, soit accepté à Poudlard ?

- Bien sûr. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Seize ans. Il me semble avoir compris que cela équivalait à votre sixième année ?

- A-t-il le niveau ?

- Si on m'a bien renseigné, oui.

- Peut-il venir un peu avant la rentrée ? Nous lui ferons passer quelques tests, histoire d'être sûrs...

- Bien sûr. Je vous l'amènerai dès que possible.

- Excellent. Alors à très bientôt, Enkil.

- _Salam Aleikoum_, Albus, répondit l'aveugle en s'inclinant, une main sur le cœur.

Puis il suivit McGonagall dans l'escalier. Dumbledore regarda s'éloigner l'immense crinière qui l'enveloppait comme un manteau jusqu'à ce qu'elle et son propriétaire aient disparu. Il rentra dans son bureau et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. En balayant la pièce des yeux, il avisa la tasse qu'Enkil avait abandonnée sur son bureau, la saisit et la retourna entre ses doigts. Un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. Puis il soupira et fit disparaître d'un coup de baguette les deux tasses et la théière.

Croisant les doigts devant sa bouche, il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et réfléchit.

Enkil Al-Rhaman lui plaisait. Il avait l'air assez équilibré et on le devinait compétent. Son handicap ne le gênait que très peu, c'était manifeste, et il aimait les sucreries. De plus, il y avait très peu de risques pour que, comme il l'avait craint, il se fasse marcher dessus par les élèves. Il ne doutait pas que l'homme soit parfaitement à même de se faire respecter par les plus difficiles. Tout cela jouait en sa faveur pour le choix final.

Pourtant, le manque d'informations sur son passé et ses orientations politiques, surtout en cette époque troublée, le dérangeait. Il avait été plutôt avare de renseignements sur lui-même et, à par le fait qu'il aimait le chocolat et qu'il n'avait pas grandi en Egypte, le directeur n'avait pas pu lui soutirer plus de confidences.

Il comprenait qu'on puisse ne pas aimer parler de son passé, surtout si ce passé n'était pas rose, comme il avait plusieurs fois cru le deviner lors de leur discussion, mais il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la sécurité de ses élèves sur un coup de tête... Et s'il était évident que l'enseignement que leur prodiguerait Enkil serait supérieur à ceux de tous les autres postulants, s'il se révélait être un agent à la solde de Voldemort, les dégâts seraient bien supérieurs à ceux causés par des cours inutiles...

Il haussa les épaules. De toute manière, il lui restait une semaine pour faire son choix. On pouvait en apprendre des choses en une semaine. Il allait se renseigner un peu plus précisément sur les antécédents de ce jeune homme, et suivant ce qu'il découvrirait, il prendrait sa décision.

Attrapant une plume et du parchemin, il rédigea une lettre à l'intention de son frère. Si Alberforth ne trouvait rien, personne ne trouverai rien.

En regardant la chouette s'envoler, le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu se demandait pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu Enkil Al-Rhaman quelque part avant ce jour-là...

oOo

A suivre...

Coucou tout le monde !

Et oui, c'est moi, je ne suis pas morte !

Je ne suis pas morte, mais j'ai déménagé à trois heures de route de chez moi, je redescends que les week-ends, j'ai un emploi du temps de ouf, je fais la fête tous les soirs (comment ça c'est pas une excuse ?)... Enfin bref, je suis débordée.

Au fait, je suis en BTS hôtellerie, dans un trou paumé en Lozère, comment ça ça intéresse personne ?

Mais zut ! Pour une fois que je raconte ma vie...

Comment ça je passe mon temps à raconter ma vie ?

Mais arrêtez un peu de me contredire sans arrêt !

Bouh... je suis une pauvre autrice persécutée...

Bon, pour en revenir à mon retard, vous pouvez dire merci à Oscar, qui a déménagé avec moi. Parce que sinon, vous auriez pu l'attendre jusqu'à la St Glinglin, ce chapitre !

Sinon, merci **Sahada **qui m'a donné l'idée des cadeaux d'adieu, même si du coup, ça a occasionné un peu plus de retard, et un ENORME merci à **Keres**, ma sista chérie, qui m'a une fois de plus sortie de l'impasse où je m'étais fourrée. MERCI KERES ! ! !

Vala ! Allez, je me tais sur une petite info qui, j'en suis sûre, vous fera plaisir : prochain chapitre : l'arrivée à Poudlard ! ! !

Kiss à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews ! Je vous raconte pas le plaisir quand je rentre épuisée le vendredi soir et que des reviews m'attendent ! L'extase !

Oui, oui, je me tais...

Gros bisous !

Kal.


	7. chapitre 6: L'Arrivée à Poudlard

Oxymore

Chapitre 6

Auteuse : Kalari

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5

Base : Harry Potter

Couples : aucun dans ce chapitre. Tyr et Leila sont toujours ensemble, mais ils ne sont pas mentionnés.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. Par contre, Youssef et Leila sont à moi, alors, pas touche ! Ou alors, faut demander la permission…

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

Je suis VRAIMENT désolée, mais j'ai eu tous les problème de la terre pour poster ce chapitre, j'ai perdu au moins deux fois mes RAR, alors j'ai fini par renoncer... Je reposte ce chapitre pour cause de fautes d'orthographe, mais je ne fais pas les RAR, pour cause de superstition. Bon, pas que je sois vraiment superstitieuse, mais...

Enfin bref. Même si je ne fais pas de réponses personnalisées cette fois ci, je n'y manquerai pas pour le prochain, qui devrait paraitre très bientôt, d'ici une ou deux semaines maximum, promis !

Voilà. Donc un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, et toutes mes excuses de ne pas vous avoir répondu.

Gros bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

Kalari

**oOo**

Le quai de la gare grouillait de monde, comme chaque premier septembre depuis des décennies. Toutes sortes de gens se bousculaient devant le passage menant au monde moldu, ou devant les portes des wagons. Et tout ce monde criait, riait, pleurait, comme toujours en ce jour de rentrée.

Des parents inquiets amenaient pour la première fois leurs rejetons prendre ce train qui les avait eux-mêmes emmenés chaque année de leur adolescence vers l'école des sorciers. D'autres, dont les enfants avaient déjà fait leur première rentrée l'année précédente, ou celles d'avant, faisaient leurs habituelles dernières recommandations.

Et puis il y avait des petits groupes d'élèves des années supérieures qui, s'étant rapidement débarrassés de leurs parents, retrouvaient leurs amis avec plaisir et commençaient déjà à se raconter leurs vacances, et à imaginer les blagues qu'ils pourraient faire pendant l'année à venir.

En fait, pour être plus exact, ce dernier point ne concernait qu'un petit groupe très animé, dont les quelques membres conversaient à bâtons rompus, sans se soucier des nombreux regards qu'ils s'attiraient.

Regards d'envie, d'admiration éperdue, regards moqueurs ou hargneux, ils s'en fichaient.

Ils étaient les Rois de l'école, et ils le savaient. Là était le problème.

Les Maraudeurs étaient là et, presque inconsciemment, le faisaient savoir. Oh, bien sûr, Sirius Black ou James Potter adressaient de temps à autre un regard de défi à un Serpentard, ou un clin d'œil à une demoiselle de Serdaigle, mais dans l'ensemble, ils étaient bien plus intéressés par leur discussion que par ce qui les entourait et ignoraient avec toute la force de l'habitude l'attention soutenue dont ils étaient l'objet.

Soudain, le train siffla, annonçant son départ imminent, et les jeunes gens s'interrompirent pour y monter, bientôt suivis par toute leur petite cour, qui n'avait pu se résoudre à quitter le quai tant qu'ils y étaient encore. Le seul à s'en rendre réellement compte fut Remus qui le signala à ses compagnons, un air de vague reproche sur le visage. Mais ils se contentèrent d'en rire.

"Ca dure depuis des années, Lunard. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ?"

"Peut-être… N'empêche que c'est de pire en pire ! Je sais que tu adores ça, Cornedrue, mais moi ça me gène de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas sans marcher sur des minettes aux grands yeux clignotants !"

Peter éclata de rire et Sirius sourit, de ce rictus à la fois amusé et moqueur qui, à la parfaite incompréhension de Remus qui trouvait que cela lui donnait l'air sadique, faisait craquer toutes les donzelles aux alentours.

"Allons Lunard, ne me dis pas que tu ne trouves pas ça gratifiant, même si je t'accorde que c'est parfois un peu… comment dire…"

"Pathétique ?"

"Si tu veux, répondit James en souriant. N'empêche que c'est plutôt bon pour notre ego, non ?"

Remus grogna, se retenant de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas, à savoir que l'ego de ses amis n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être dorloté. Plutôt même le contraire, à son avis ! Mais il se tut. Il venait de les retrouver, il n'avait pas envie de se lancer dans une discussion interminable qui, il le savait par expérience, se révélerait résolument stérile. Il détourna donc la conversation pour lancer James dans un rapport circonstancié de ses vacances en Australie, tandis qu'ils cherchaient en queue de train un compartiment vide où ils pourraient passer tranquillement leur voyage.

Malheureusement pour le jeune homme en mal de tranquillité, alors qu'ils venaient de trouver leur bonheur, un groupe de Serpentard sortit d'un compartiment voisin et, les apercevant, vint se poster dans l'entrée du leur, l'air méprisant. A leur tête, un septième année présentant de troublantes ressemblances avec un troll des montagnes, et répondant au doux nom de Malvin Bulstrode, entama les hostilités.

"Tiens, tiens. Mais qu'avons-nous là ? Une portée de Griffy fouteurs de merde…"

James, pas du genre à se laisser insulter sans réagir, monta aux créneaux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Si c'est pour un cerveau, désolé on est en rupture de stock, on a tout filé à tes congénères rampants. Espérons qu'ils sauront s'en servir…"

"Oh, mais c'est qu'il s'énerve le bébé ! Retourne téter ta mère, lionceau, t'as pas l'âge pour jouer dans la cour des grands !"

Remus grimaça. James était plutôt petit pour son âge, et s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était bien qu'on se moque de sa taille. Pourtant, le Gryffondor ne bondit pas sur ses pieds, rouge de colère, comme s'y attendait son ami, mais se leva tranquillement, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Le loup-garou le regarda, étonné, et constata que le James format rase-mottes qu'il avait quitté deux mois plus tôt avait semblait-il connu une sacrée poussée de croissance pendant l'été, car il pouvait presque regarder le grand Serpentard dans les yeux.

Etrange qu'il ne l'ait pas remarqué plus tôt…

"Les lionceaux, ça grandit, Bulstrode. Contrairement aux serpents qui restent… au raz du sol…"

Les Serpentard insultés serrèrent les poings tandis qu'un éclat de rire retentissait dans le compartiment. Sirius, toujours riant, se leva et vint se placer aux côtés de son meilleur ami, regardant leurs adversaires d'un air moqueur… et droit dans les yeux de Bulstrode, qui commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait de venir provoquer les Maraudeurs.

Parce que si James avait grandi, il ne s'était pas particulièrement étoffé et, sans être dégingandé, n'en restait pas moins plutôt mince. Mais Sirius, lui, quoiqu'il ait fait durant ces vacances, avait développé une musculature plutôt impressionnante pour un garçon de seize ans.

Et cela, ajouté à leur habileté connue et reconnue dans la maîtrise des sorts les plus complexes, en faisait des adversaires redoutables. Remus sourit tandis que les Serpentard le réalisaient peu à peu. Avec un peu de chance, ils battraient en retraite et les laisseraient en paix, sans qu'un des sempiternels duels qui éclataient régulièrement entre les deux maisons n'ait lieu.

Mais, alors que les choses semblaient sur le point de se décanter, une vague d'agitation naquit dans les rangs vert et argent, et ceux-ci s'ouvrirent comme la mer devant Moïse, laissant passer l'une des dernières personnes qu'avait envie de voir le jeune homme.

Lucius Malfoy.

Celui-ci approcha, droit et fier comme un prince, pour venir se planter devant Sirius, braquant son regard argent dans celui bleu profond de son rival.

Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes en silence, pendant que la tension grimpait en flèche entre les Serpentard remontés par l'arrivée de leur leader et les Gryffondor assiégés, donc résolus à défendre chèrement leur territoire. Remus se leva à son tour, prêt à soutenir ses amis malgré sa répugnance à se battre. Peter l'imita avec quelques secondes de retard, légèrement tremblant, et Remus remarqua distraitement qu'il était bien plus petit que lui ou que les deux grandes bringues qui leur servaient d'amis.

Leur mouvement parut réveiller les deux gladiateurs, qui ne tardèrent pas à partir à l'assaut.

"Black. Pas encore viré ? Etonnant."

"Malfoy. Toujours aimable. Cela au moins, ça ne change pas."

"Pourquoi changer ? Je suis très bien tel que je suis."

"Ca, c'est toi qui le dit. Mais c'est vrai que les serpents ne changent pas. Ils muent."

"Et deviennent plus forts."

"Plus gros aussi."

"Je te défie de trouver une once de graisse sur moi, Black."

"C'est une invitation ?"

Malfoy eut un léger sursaut devant le regard moqueur de Sirius. Mais il se reprit très vite et sourit à son tour.

"Tu aimerais bien, hein ?"

Le rictus du Gryffondor s'agrandit.

"Pas vraiment, non. Je n'éprouve aucune attirance pour les reptiles."

Le sourire du Serpentard se fana légèrement. Il haussa les épaules, laissa son regard glisser sur les compagnons de son rival et sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais garda le silence. Il revint à Sirius et soutint son regard quelques instants. Puis il haussa à nouveau les épaules et parut se désintéresser de lui. Sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et sortit du compartiment sous les regards quelque peu déçus de ses condisciples.

Pourtant, il s'arrêta juste avant de laisser la porte se refermer sur lui et se tourna à demi vers le brun Gryffondor qui n'avait pas bougé et le regardait faire retraite, triomphant.

"Ne sous-estime pas les reptiles, Black. A quelque niveau que ce soit. Cela pourrait te coûter cher."

Puis il disparut, sans laisser à Sirius le temps de répondre. Celui-ci regarda la porte se refermer, légèrement frustré par la défection de son adversaire, mais satisfait de sa victoire. Encore que. La dernière menace du Serpentard lui avait laissé une impression étrange, comme un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Un pressentiment ?

Il revint à la réalité en entendant James commencer le commentaire de la rencontre et se rassit en face de son meilleur ami, près de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude. Il n'aimait pas être enfermé et s'arrangeait toujours, quand il était dans un espace clos, pour rester près d'une fenêtre ou, à défaut, de la porte. Il avait besoin de voir le ciel, de savoir qu'il pouvait sortir à tout moment. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait tellement de mal avec les règlements…

En tout cas il était sûr d'une chose. Si quelqu'un voulait un jour le rendre fou, il n'aurait pas à chercher bien loin. Il lui suffirait de l'enfermer quelque part loin du ciel et le tour serait joué.

Il n'était pas claustrophobe, pas du tout. Mais il avait besoin de sa liberté. Si on la lui prenait…

"Mais quand même, je me demande vraiment comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir que vous aviez autant grandi !"

La voix plus que perplexe de Remus le tira de ses pensées et il posa sur son ami un regard intrigué. Il avait dû louper une partie de la conversation. De quoi pouvait-il bien parler ?

En regardant ses compagnons, il constata que James et Peter fixaient également Remus d'un air étonné.

"Mais Lunard, toi aussi tu as beaucoup grandi. Je suis le seul à être resté un nain, ajouta Peter d'un ton bougon."

"Je n'ai jamais été un nain, protesta James avec véhémence. Le prochain qui ose encore le dire…"

"J'ai grandi ? l'interrompit le loup-garou. Oui, peut-être… Ca doit être pour ça que je n'avais pas réalisé que vous étiez devenus d'aussi grandes perches…"

"Des perches ? Non, mais dis donc Lunard…"

Sirius sourit comme James s'emportait au son du rire de Peter sur un Remus paisible, comme toujours. Ils lui avaient manqué, pendant ces vacances…

**oOo**

Quelques heures plus tard, le Poudlard Express entrait en gare de Pré-au-lard, et les élèves en descendirent pour rejoindre dans un joyeux chahut les calèches qui les emmèneraient au château.

James jeta un coup d'œil aux première années qui montaient dans leurs barques sous l'amicale houlette d'Hagrid.

Mouais.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air beaucoup plus drôles que ceux des années précédentes. S'en désintéressant, il revint à Sirius, à qui il tentait depuis un bon moment d'arracher un cri d'exaspération, un mouvement d'humeur, ou même simplement un « la ferme » bien senti comme son meilleur ami savait si bien les faire. Mais pour l'instant, ses efforts restaient vains.

Cela l'étonnait, d'ailleurs. Sirius, bien que certes plutôt calme la plupart du temps, n'était absolument pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds, fusse par un de ses compagnons. Certains à l'école et ailleurs l'avaient appris à leurs dépends de manière plutôt… douloureuse…

La voix de Sirius interrompit soudain ses pensées intérieures et son monologue extérieur. C'était l'une de ses capacités dont il était le plus fier, son aptitude à réfléchir et à parler en même temps. Il pouvait sans effort particulier tenir un débat philosophique avec lui-même et en même temps commenter un match de quidditch à l'intention de ses amis. Ou le contraire.

"James ?"

"Oui mon amour ?"

"La ferme."

Ah. Il avait réussi. Il se tut néanmoins pendant un moment devant le sourire carnassier que lui adressait le jeune homme. Un sourire qui semblait presque l'encourager à continuer de parler, histoire qu'il puisse le lui faire payer en lui faisant subir d'atroces souffrances. C'est qu'il lui ferait presque peur…

Presque. Après tout, il ne s'appelait pas James Potter et n'était pas considéré comme le prototype même du Gryffondor pour rien. Parle d'abord, pense après, telle était sa devise.

"Mamour ?"

**oOo**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite que l'ambiance était légèrement différente qu'à l'ordinaire. Ils s'installèrent à leur table en riant, détendus et heureux de retrouver leur terrain de jeu… et de travail, occasionnellement.

Pourtant, ils finirent par se rendre compte que la tablée Gryffondor, comme les autres d'ailleurs, était bien trop calme pour être honnête. Intrigués, ils regardèrent autour d'eux pour s'apercevoir que tous les regards étaient fixés sur la table des professeurs. Ils suivirent donc le mouvement et s'y intéressèrent à leur tour, pour se retrouver, une fois n'est pas coutume à l'instar de leurs condisciples, bloqués par la vision qui s'offrait à eux. Le silence s'éternisa un moment avant que James ne retrouve, une fois de plus avant tout le monde, l'usage de la parole.

"C'est quoi, _ça_ ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée."

"Et bien je dirais qu'il s'agit de deux représentants de sexe mâle d'une espèce mammifère communément appelée _homo sapiens sapiens_. Originaires d'Orient à première vue, d'Egypte après examen plus approfondi, et dont l'un semble avoir perdu ses facultés visuelles à la suite d'un accident, ou peut-être qu'il est né sans. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent parfois chez certains spécimens."

James jeta un regard noir à la jolie rouquine qui lui avait répondu, moqueuse.

"Non, vraiment ? Et sur quoi te bases-tu pour avancer cela, mademoiselle je-sais-tout ?"

"Sur le fait pourtant évident qu'ils se tiennent en station debout, et que l'_homo sapiens sapiens _est la seule espèce terrienne à présenter cette caractéristique. Quand à l'aveugle, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi il s'amuserait à cacher ses yeux derrière un bandeau s'il était apte à s'en servir."

"Ah oui ? Et leur origine égyptienne, elle est évidente parce que…"

"Observe donc la tenue du plus âgé, et les yeux maquillés du plus jeune. Pour quelqu'un qui dispose d'un minimum de culture, la réponse coule de source."

"Et bien heureusement que tu as décidé de consacrer ton existence à l'instruction des ignorants aux dépends de ta vie personnelle, Evans. Que ferions-nous sans toi, je me le demande vraiment. Quelle abnégation, je suis admiratif !"

Les yeux de la jeune fille lancèrent des éclairs et elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais fut interrompue par Dumbledore qui se levait tandis que McGonagall tapotait son verre pour attirer l'attention de tous.

"Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, Potter… chuchota-t-elle."

"Mais je suis à ta disposition, ma douce, répondit son cauchemar vivant sur le même ton. Pour tout ce que tu voudras… termina-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres."

Elle grogna et se détourna, les joues rouges de gêne devant le sous-entendu. Sur l'estrade, le directeur de l'école commençait son discours.

"Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai un certain nombre de choses à vous annoncer, mais avant tout, je voudrais avertir les première années et certains éléments des années supérieures que…"

A ces mots les Maraudeurs, sachant pertinemment ce qui allaient suivre, prirent dans un bel ensemble un air résolument innocent et décrochèrent. Après tout, quel intérêt y avait-il à écouter une nouvelle fois le directeur leur rappeler que la Forêt interdite l'était toujours, que Rusard avait encore rajouté quelques éléments à sa liste fétiche d'objets interdits à l'école, et que par mesure de sécurité, les ballades nocturnes dans les couloirs du château étaient sévèrement punies ?

Aucun, ils étaient bien d'accord avec vous.

"… Bien, ceci fait, je voudrais vous présenter un nouvel arrivant dans l'équipe pédagogique."

Là, les jeunes gens tendirent l'oreille, comme d'ailleurs toute la Grande Salle.

"A partir d'aujourd'hui, monsieur Al-Rhaman, ici présent, vous enseignera la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il arrive d'Egypte et vient pour la première fois en Angleterre, je compte donc sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil."

L'aveugle, qui s'était levé, sourit et parut promener son regard sur la salle. Ce qui bien évidemment était impossible en raison du bandeau rouge sang qui masquait ses yeux.

"_Salam Aleikoum_. Je suis sûr que tout ira pour le mieux, si chacun fait des efforts."

_Mais attention à vous si ce n'est pas le cas…_ semblait crier son attitude, et tous le ressentirent, les Maraudeurs en tête. James sentit Sirius se tendre à côté de lui. C'était le genre de choses auxquelles son ami était _très_ sensible. Il sentait qu'il allait y avoir de l'ambiance en cours de DCFM cette année…

Debout à côté de la table des professeurs, le deuxième égyptien tentait désespérément de dissimuler son sourire. James l'observa tandis que leur nouvel enseignant se rasseyait et que McGonagall amenait le Choixpeau. Pendant que la Chose leur faisait profiter de ses talents de chanteur, le Gryffondor détailla l'étranger avec attention. Il devait avoir à peu près leur âge, bien qu'il soit plus petit que lui, et même que Remus. Il était à peine plus grand que Peter… Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son expression, peut-être une sorte de tristesse diffuse, qui le vieillissait un peu…

"Bien ! Nous allons maintenant procéder à la Répartition des nouveaux élèves. A l'annonce de votre nom, vous vous avancerez et poserez le Choixpeau sur votre tête. C'est compris ? Alors commençons. Abbot, Dylan."

"Poufsouffle !"

James regarda distraitement les mini-pouces de première année se faire répartir, s'interrogeant – silencieusement, pour une fois – sur l'étrange jeune homme qui attendait patiemment à quelques mètres de McGonagall. Il ne semblait pas dérangé par les innombrables regards qui pesaient sur lui, comme s'il y était accoutumé.

Bon, il devait bien avouer que, beau comme il était, l'attention soutenue dont il était l'objet devait lui être habituelle.

Mais quand même ! Perdu dans un pays étranger, aux coutumes différentes des siennes, il aurait dû paraître un peu plus troublé. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air étonné quand le Choixpeau avait poussé la chansonnette ! Pourtant, James lui-même n'avait pu retenir un couinement surpris lors de sa Répartition. Sirius s'en amusait encore, d'ailleurs.

"Zabini, Harold."

"Serpentard !"

Ah. Z. La Répartition devait être finie. Et effectivement, McGonagall repliait son parchemin tandis que Dumbledore se levait à nouveau. L'attention des élèves remonta en force. On allait enfin en savoir un peu plus sur le deuxième égyptien. Lequel deuxième égyptien, toujours aussi calme, sourit gentiment aux visages tendus vers lui.

"Mes enfants, cette année nous allons accueillir parmi nous un nouvel élève qui, exceptionnellement, intégrera directement la sixième année. Alors, quelle que soit la Maison dans laquelle il sera envoyé, je demande à ses futurs condisciples, de même qu'à tous les élèves de l'école, de l'accueillir comme un des vôtres, ce qu'il sera pour les deux années à venir. Je vous présente donc Tyr Al-Rhaman. Tyr, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir…"

Tandis que le jeune homme acquiesçait gracieusement et prenait place sur le tabouret qui faisait face à la Grande Salle, les murmures allaient bon train parmi les élèves.

"Il a dit Al-Rhaman ?"

"Comme le prof ? Ils sont parents ?"

"Tu ne t'en doutais pas ? Ils arrivent ensemble, ils sont tous les deux égyptiens…"

"Et tu as vu comme ils se ressemblent ? Ils sont au moins frères!"

"Ou père et fils, qui sait ?"

"Non, monsieur Al-Rhaman est trop jeune…"

"Bof, tu sais, les orientaux se marient souvent très tôt…"

"Tais-toi, mauvaise langue ! Laisse nous rêver !"

"…"

"Dis, tu as vu comme il reste longtemps sous le Choixpeau ?"

"Tu as raison… c'est bizarre…"

"…"

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Ils discutent philosophie ou quoi ?"

"Ou alors ils refont le monde."

"…"

"Ouais, ben ça leur en prend, un temps !"

"Le monde est grand…"

"Mouais…"

"…"

"Vous trouvez pas qu'il a l'air énervé ?"

"Qui ? Le Choixpeau ?"

"Mais non, andouille ! Le nouveau !"

"Je dirais plutôt qu'il a l'air effrayé…"

"Mmm…"

"…"

"Non, là il a l'air en colère. Tu as vu comme il serre les poings ?"

"Mmm. Il ferait presque peur…"

"…"

"…"

"Là, il _fait_ peur."

"Ouais… Je n'aimerais pas l'avoir comme ennemi…"

"Moi non plus. Pourtant, il avait l'air si calme tout à l'heure…"

"Ca ne veut rien dire. Regarde Sirius Black…"

"Ca, c'est sûr qu'il ne vaut mieux pas le mettre en colère, celui-là…"

"Ben apparemment, le nouveau c'est pareil…"

"Et ben… Il manquerait plus qu'il se retrouve à…"

"**GRYFFONDOR !** "

"… Loupé…"

Tels étaient les murmures qui courraient parmi les élèves jusqu'à ce que Tyr ôte le Choixpeau de sa tête d'un air… soulagé ? et se dirige en souriant vers la tablée Gryffondor qui acclamait joyeusement son nouveau membre.

Une amie de Lily lui fit une place à ses côtés et il se retrouva en face de la jeune rouquine, coincé entre l'aimable demoiselle et Remus. Lequel se tendit légèrement mais lui adressa, l'air de rien, un sourire de bienvenue auquel le jeune homme répondit avec chaleur.

"Bonsoir…"

"Bonsoir."

Le loup-garou hésita un instant avant de lui tendre la main.

"Je m'appelle Remus Lupin. Bienvenue à Poudlard."

"Merci beaucoup, répondit l'égyptien en serrant fermement la main tendue."

"Je suis Lily Evans. Tu viens d'Egypte, c'est ça ? intervint Lily. D'où en Egypte ?"

"De Louxor. Pas très loin de la Vallée des Rois, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin et un peu mélancolique."

"Pourquoi es-tu venu en Angleterre ?"

Tyr se tourna vers James et le fixa un instant avant de détourner la tête vers Enkil qui papotait avec une collègue.

"Pour soigner les yeux de mon oncle, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine, comme perdu dans ses souvenirs."

Les Maraudeurs se regardèrent. Ils n'avaient pas manqué l'éclair de douleur qui avait traversé le visage du jeune homme et se doutèrent que la cécité de leur nouveau professeur ne devaient pas être de naissance. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu poser de question, Tyr secoua légèrement la tête et détacha son regard de son oncle pour revenir à eux.

"Il a eu un… accident, il y a un peu plus d'un an. Nous avons entendu parler d'un médecin spécialisé dans l'ophtalmomagie ici, en Angleterre. Aloïs Potter. Et nous voilà !"

Nouveau coup d'œil entre les Maraudeurs.

"C'est mon père. James Potter, enchanté."

"Vraiment ? demanda Tyr en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme. Nous sommes allés à son cabinet dès que nous sommes arrivés, mais il est très pris, nous n'avons pas pu avoir de rendez-vous avant octobre. Enfin, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules, c'est assez compréhensible, s'il est aussi compétent qu'on le dit. Nous aurions dû nous y prendre avant ! Mais assez parlé de ça. Vous êtes tous en sixième année ?"

"Oui. Je te présente Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow. Tu connais déjà Remus et moi. Du côté des filles, Evans, qui s'est déjà annoncée, Marjory Smith, Gladys Midwood et Anna Vermouth."

Tyr salua tour à tour Sirius et Peter, ce dernier avec peut-être plus de distance, sourit à Remus et Lily et termina par deux jeunes filles aux cheveux blonds et une troisième aux courts cheveux noirs, qui lui répondirent en souriant. Si les jeunes gens remarquèrent la fraîcheur inexpliquée avec laquelle il avait traité Peter, ils n'en montrèrent rien, et la conversation se poursuivit sur des sujets moins personnels.

Il fallait mettre le nouveau au courant des us et coutumes Poudlariens, le renseigner sur les professeurs, les règlements, etc. Mais tout en bavardant, les Maraudeurs observaient de très près la nouvelle recrue. Il ne leur échappa pas que, dès que l'attention s'était détournée de lui, Tyr s'était légèrement renfermé sur lui-même et passait plus de temps à les observer qu'à écouter ce qu'ils racontaient. Ils s'aperçurent également qu'il prêtait tout particulièrement attention à eux et à Lily, au détriment des autres filles de leur classe, voire même de la table entière, qui pourtant faisaient leur possible pour attirer son intérêt.

Et cela les inquiéta. Ils avaient l'habitude qu'on les observe, mais cet observateur là allait très probablement se retrouver dans leur dortoir. Dans leur antre. Il serait à même de découvrir tous leurs plans, tous leurs secrets, et Merlin sait qu'ils en avaient.

A cette idée, Sirius était plus qu'agacé, Remus presque terrifié, Peter inquiet et James… James cherchait déjà un moyen de régler le problème.

En définitive, et bien qu'il n'ait rien fait pour ça, Tyr Al-Rhaman venait de réussir l'exploit d'attirer l'attention de tous les Maraudeurs en même temps, sans parler de les mettre mal à l'aise, et ce, pour un bon moment. Eux qui se croyaient hors de toute atteinte, du moins en certains endroits, venaient d'avoir la preuve qu'un simple grain de sable égyptien pouvait faire coincer toute la belle mécanique qu'ils avaient mis cinq ans à mettre en place.

Imaginer et préparer leurs blagues dans un lieu où une oreille étrangère pouvait les entendre, dissimuler les accessoires de ces mêmes blagues là où une main étrangère pouvait les trouver, rentrer au milieu de la nuit quand des yeux étrangers pouvaient les voir… Non, ils ne pouvaient l'admettre.

Et Remus ? Et les animagus ? Leur plus grand secret se trouverait en grand péril. Tyr ne pourrait pas ne pas finir par se rendre compte qu'une fois par mois, pas un d'entre eux ne passaient la nuit dans son lit. Qu'une fois par mois, Remus manquait une journée de cours pendant laquelle aucun de ses acolytes ne pouvait garder les yeux ouverts très longtemps.

Il n'était visiblement pas idiot, et pour peu qu'il soit un peu curieux, il n'aurait aucun mal à découvrir le pot aux roses. Il serait le mieux placé pour ça. Comment cacher à quelqu'un qui partagerait leur quotidien toute la semaine, avec qui ils iraient en cours, mangeraient, dormiraient, un secret de cette envergure ?

C'était à cela qu'ils réfléchissaient profondément tous les quatre, sans s'apercevoir que l'objet de leur inquiétude les regardait en souriant discrètement, parfaitement conscient du problème qu'il leur posait.

Jusqu'à ce que Sirius relève la tête pour croiser le regard posé sur lui. Tyr lui sourit aimablement, et soutint son regard quelques instants, avant de détourner les yeux et son esprit des Maraudeurs pour se plonger dans une grande conversation avec Lily.

Voyant cela, le quatuor infernal se détendit quelque peu et s'autorisa à échanger quelques phrases tout public, qui finirent par dégénérer en une de leurs conversations habituelles. Ils avaient parfaitement compris le message. Tyr ne chercherait pas à s'immiscer dans leur groupe.

Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour le croire vraiment. Ils resteraient sur leurs gardes. Mais pour l'instant, ils attendraient. Ils verraient bien comment réagirait le jeune homme. A partir de là… ils prendraient une décision.

Attendre et voir… Ce n'était pas vraiment leur genre, mais pour cette fois… ils feraient une exception.

Après tout, l'égyptien partagerait leur quotidien pendant deux ans. Pas la peine de s'en faire un ennemi.

**oOo**

Une heure plus tard, le repas de rentrée se termina, et les élèves regagnèrent leurs salles communes dans un joyeux brouhaha. Tyr, qui avait passé tout son temps avec Lily depuis qu'il avait fait comprendre aux Maraudeurs qu'il ne fouinerait pas dans leurs affaires, resta en sa compagnie, au grand plaisir de la jeune fille qui avait trouvé en lui un interlocuteur fort intéressant. Ce fut elle qui lui donna le mot de passe – « lion d'or » – et le présenta aux quelques autres Gryffondor qui faisaient partie de son cercle d'amis. Il resta donc avec eux un moment, avant de s'excuser pour aller rejoindre les Maraudeurs, réunis autour d'une cheminée.

"Excusez-moi, dit-il, préférant les interrompre plutôt que de surprendre une conversation qu'il n'aurait pas dû entendre, et se mettre les jeunes gens à dos. Heu… j'ai cru comprendre que j'allais loger dans votre dortoir, et… enfin, je ne sais pas du tout où c'est, alors…"

"T'inquiètes. On te préviendra quand on montera, le rassura Remus avec un sourire."

Sourire qui lui fut rendu, rayonnant.

"Merci beaucoup. Alors à tout à l'heure."

Et le jeune homme s'éloigna aussitôt, les laissant entre eux, conformément au pacte silencieux qu'ils avaient passé. Les Maraudeurs, agréablement surpris, se replongèrent dans leur discussion, sans plus penser au discret jeune homme.

Ils s'y replongèrent même tellement bien qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que la salle commune se vidait peu à peu et qu'ils y furent bientôt seuls avec le jeune égyptien, retranché à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un gros fauteuil rouge.

Finalement Peter, pris d'un immense bâillement, décrocha un instant pour s'étirer et s'aperçut de la chose. Il le fit remarquer à ses amis et ceux-ci, rendus mal à l'aise par un diffus sentiment de culpabilité, et, il faut le dire, fatigués par leur journée, décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Ils s'approchèrent donc du fauteuil où Tyr avait trouvé refuge et se figèrent à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme ne les avait pas remarqués, plongé qu'il était dans la contemplation des flammes, et ne fit donc rien pour cacher les larmes qui coulaient doucement sur sa peau brune.

Les Maraudeurs, stupéfiés, restèrent là sans un mot, ne sachant que faire. Heureusement pour eux, la situation ne s'éternisa pas, Tyr, ayant fini par remarquer leur présence et s'étant levé d'un bond, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste du bras.

"Excusez-moi. Dit-il en souriant faiblement, les yeux encore un peu rouges. Mal du pays. On y va ?"

Les jeunes gens, comprenant parfaitement qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'étendre sur les causes de son chagrin, hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons en discutant de tout et de rien, montrant par là à Tyr qu'ils feraient comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu.

Après tout, le jeune homme avait eu la délicatesse de ne les questionner en rien, la moindre des choses était d'en faire de même, non ?

Arrivés dans leur dortoir, les Maraudeurs se figèrent à la vue du cinquième lit qui trônait à côté des leurs.

Ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Bien sûr, Tyr n'allait pas dormir par terre ! Mais cela remettait une fois de plus tout en question. Les lits étaient répartis entre eux depuis cinq ans, suivant leurs préférences.

Remus, avec sa lycanthropie, ne se sentait en sécurité que tapi au fond de la pièce, le plus loin possible de la porte. Peter, bien que pour des raisons différentes, préférait lui aussi dormir loin de l'entrée. Sirius ne se sentait bien qu'à côté de la fenêtre et James, frileux, de la cheminée. Or, ce fameux cinquième lit était juste à côté de la porte, loin de la cheminée et pas assez près de la fenêtre pour convenir à Sirius.

Ils se regardèrent, ennuyés, mais avant qu'ils aient rien pu dire ou faire, la voix redevenue calme de Tyr s'éleva dans la pièce.

"Ca vous ennuie si je prend celui-là ? demanda-t-il en désignant ce si problématique cinquième lit."

"Heu… non, non, pas du tout…"

Tyr adressa à James un sourire presque… soulagé ? Et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa nouvelle couchette, sous le regard non moins soulagé des Maraudeurs. Lesquels finirent par bouger et rejoindre leurs pénates. Ils se changèrent en un tour de main, envoyant comme à leur habitude leurs vêtements voler aux quatre coins de la pièce sous le regard amusé de leur nouveau condisciple qui lui, se contenta de poser ses affaires en vrac sur sa malle.

Puis se fut à leur tour de regarder Tyr coiffer ses cheveux en une longue tresse, assit en tailleur sur ses couvertures. Cela fait, le jeune égyptien leur souhaita une bonne nuit avant de tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin. Ils l'entendirent remuer un peu dans son lit, le temps de trouver une position confortable, puis, plus rien.

Ils se couchèrent à leur tour, rideaux tirés, sauf pour Sirius qui contemplait les étoiles par la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, et écoutèrent en silence leurs respirations paisibles.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient profondément. Aucun d'eux n'entendit le sommier de leur nouveau camarade grincer légèrement, pas plus que le bruit de pas légers sur les épais tapis ou le discret claquement de la porte se refermant sur une longue tresse noire…

**oOo**

_A Suivre... _

_Voili-voilu ! _

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus… _

_J'ai pris mon temps, encore une fois, mais je voulais que ce chapitre soit le mieux possible. Après tout, c'est à partir de maintenant que l'histoire commence vraiment !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, pleeeeeease ! _

_C'est très important pour la suite…_

_Je dis ça parce que le chapitre 7 est commencé mais totalement à chier, je sais pas comment m'y prendre c'est affreux…_

_Oscour ? (insérer ici mimique suppliante et désespérée d'une autrice en mal d'inspiration qui ne sait plus comment se dépatouiller de l'inextricable situation où elle s'est fourrée)_


	8. Chapitre 7: Septembre

OXYMORE

Chapitre 7

_Septembre_

**ENORME DEDICACE SPECIALE A MA SŒUR CHERIE, _KERES_, QUI A, A MON GRAND SOULAGEMENT, ENORMEMENT CONTRIBUE A LA REDACTION DE CE CHAPITRE. **

**SANS ELLE, IL NE SERAIT PAS LA, ALORS MERCI KERES !**

Auteuse : Kalari

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5

Base : Harry Potter

Couples :

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas de sous. Par contre, Youssef et Leila sont à moi, alors, pas touche ! Ou alors, faut demander la permission…

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

**La Rose de Minuit** : Hum. J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, mais ce serait un mensonge… En fait, j'ai méchamment perdu ma muse (Sirius) entre les chapitres 6 et 7. Heureusement, j'ai réussi à le coincer le 11 juin, je l'ai attaché et j'ai fini le chapitre d'un coup ! (fière, Kal) Alors voilà, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents, et encore pardon pour l'attente ! Kiss !

**Fisher** : Non, non, absolument pas ! Harry ne sortira pas avec son parrain, voyons ! Ce serait limite de l'inceste ! Bon en fait, j'avoue, ça ne me dérange pas vraiment, mais ce serait une relation un peu trop complexe dans une histoire qui l'est déjà largement assez. Donc, réponse à ta question, pas de slash Harry/Sirius ! Désolée ! Kiss !

**Diane23** : Ah, ma fidèle revieweuse ! Allez, pour une fois, je vais te faire un demi spoiler. Demi parce que tu l'as déjà deviné, mais bon ;p. Oui, Tyr va rejoindre Enkil la nuit ! Mais il n'y a rien de cochon la dedans, il va juste chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de la seule personne qui connaît son secret, c'est tout ! Je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant, c'est très gratifiant pour mon égo ;p. Allez, gros bisous, et au prochain chapitre j'espère ! Kissoux !

**Sahada** : Pour tes questions, ma petite Sahada, je ne peux hélas pas te répondre, tu connais ma philosophie au sujet des spoilers… Pas de spoilers, justement ! Mais pour ta proposition au sujet de Remus, je ne peux pas la suivre. Tyr ne peux pas leur dire comme ça de but en blanc que la lycanthropie de Remus ne le dérange pas, étant donné qu'il n'est pas sensé être au courant ! Ce serait un peu trop bizarre, tu ne crois pas ? Mais n'hésite pas à me faire des propositions, il y a de grandes chances pour que ça m'aide grandement pour la suite ! Allez, gros bisous la puce, et au prochain chapitre !

PS : Une drogue, ma petite fic ? Ok, mais une drogue douce alors ! ;P Kiss !

**Sarima San** : Ma pauvre Sarima ! Comme je t'ai fait attendre ! J'ai honte, mais j'ai honte ! Mais dis-toi que tes reviews ne sont pas sans effet, c'est en grande partie elles qui m'ont remotivée pour finir ce chapitre ! Alors j'espère sincèrement qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes, et que tu l'apprendra aussi par cœur ! ;p Allez, gros gros bisous, supportrice acharnée et ô combien motivante ! Et rdv au prochain chapitre !

**Neige** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments ! (Kal toute rouge), du suspense, vraiment ? Tant mieux, c'était mon but ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça marche ! Gros bisous !

**Choléra** : Et pourtant si, pour moi, c'est vraiment maintenant que l'histoire commence ! Mais tu verras bien, j'ai tout de même ma petite idée de ce qu'il va se passer après, et heureusement, d'ailleurs ! Et pour les Maraudeurs… As-tu lu le tome 5 ? Le passage avec Rogue et les Maraudeurs, justement ? Ils sont loin d'être tendres, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis j'ai une idée très précise de ce que sont les Maraudeurs, et, je te l'avoue, ce sont loin d'être des enfants de cœur ! Et pour finir, je les trouve bien plus classe comme ça ! tu n'es pas de mon avis ? Allez, gros bisous, et merci pour tes commentaires et tes encouragements, ils me vont droit au cœur ! Kiss !

**Onarluca** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, fidèle lectrice ! Toujours là, toujours encourageante, ça fait vraiment très plaisir ! Gros bisous !

**Flore** : Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu sais que tu m'as posé un petit problème, toi ? Je n'avais absolument pas pensé au premier cours de DCFM, et j'ai méchamment galéré pour l'écrire, heureusement que ma sœur Keres était là, parce que sinon… je crois que tu ne l'aurais pas eu, ce cours ! Et encore, il n'y en a qu'un extrait… Mais bon, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue… Allez, gros bisous, et au prochain chapitre, j'espère ! Kiss !

**Little Psyche** : Je suis bien d'accord avec toi ! A bas les chapitres bâclés ! Même si, je l'avoue, j'aurais dû être un peu (beaucoup) plus rapide pour poster celui-là… Mais bon. Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic accroche encore de nouveaux lecteurs ! Alors bienvenue ! Gros bisous !

**Aresse** : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour l'ambiance égyptienne ! D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai situé ma fic, du moins le début, en Egypte ! Et j'adore les déguisements aussi ! J'ai bien tripé à les faire ! Contente que tu apprécies Youssef, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas Leila ? (ptite moue toute triste) Mais bon… elle n'est pas très importante dans l'histoire, donc c'est pas trop grave… L'important c'est que l'histoire te plaise ! Allez, gros bisous !

**Lanya** : Merci beaucoup, et désolée pour le retard ! Kiss !

**Dawn456** : Contente que ça te plaise ! Gros bisous !

**Lunae** : Ca te plaît ? C'est génial ! Rdv au prochain chapitre alors ! Kissoux !

_**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre**_

Alors, dans ce chapitre, je fais allusion à une espèce magique dont on n'entend pas parler dans les livres (du moins je crois), les horklump. Donc, pour ceux qui ne possèdent pas ce merveilleux petit ouvrage qu'est _Les Animaux Fantastiques_ de Newt Scamander, je vais de ce pas vous dévoiler ce qu'est exactement un horklump. Ou plutôt, je vais vous ressortir texto ce que raconte mon petit bouquin, j'ai la flemme de faire un résumé…

**Horlump** : Originaire de Scandinavie, le Horklump s'est répandu dans tout le nord de l'Europe. il ressemble à un champignon rose et charnu parsemé de quelques poils durs et noirs. Doué d'une faculté de reproduction prodigieuse, le Horklump peut recouvrir un jardin de taille moyenne en quelques jours. En guise de racines, il déploie des tentacules musculeux qui fouillent le sol à la recherche de vers de terre. Le Horklump est le mets préféré des gnomes mais c'est son seul usage connu.

Vala ! Vous en savez autant que moi sur les Horklump ! J'imagine que vous devez vous demander pourquoi exactement est-ce que j'ai eu besoin de ces bestioles inutiles pour ma fic, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je vous répondrai… vous verrez ! ;p

Well ! And now, on to the fic !

**oOo**

Lorsque les Maraudeurs se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Tyr, déjà levé et habillé depuis un moment, leur adressa un bonjour chaleureux avant de se replonger dans son livre, sans plus de façon.

Les jeunes gens se regardèrent, ennuyés. C'était bien ce qu'il leur fallait, tiens. Un lève-tôt.

Pour les quatre adeptes de la grasse matinée qu'ils étaient, la situation était plus que gênante.

Comment pourraient-ils garder un œil sur l'égyptien si celui-ci disposait chaque matin d'un bon moment pour fouiller le dortoir, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse l'en empêcher ?

Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire dans la pièce, ils s'aperçurent que rien dans le bordel ambiant n'avait été déplacé d'un centimètre. Habitués qu'ils étaient à se souvenir du moindre détail pouvant leur permettre de se tirer des embrouilles où ils se fourraient sans cesse, ils se rappelaient parfaitement de la manière et de l'endroit exact où étaient tombés leurs vêtements la veille au soir. Et pas un pli dans la chemise de Remus ou la cravate de Peter ne prouvait qu'elles avaient été touchées.

Seule exception à la règle, une chaussette de Sirius s'était déplacée de quelques centimètres. Mais vu l'endroit où son propriétaire l'avait expédiée, il était facile de deviner que c'était bien involontairement que Tyr avait shooté dedans en se rendant à la salle de bain.

Forts de cette constatation, les Maraudeurs soulagés, bien qu'un peu gênés par la présence d'un nouveau regard sur leurs visages au réveil, car après tout, qui peut se vanter d'être frais comme la rose au sortir des bras de Morphée ? Les Maraudeurs, donc, se préparèrent à leur tour pour leur première journée à Poudlard. Première journée qui se trouvait, par hasard, être un dimanche et par voie de conséquence exempte de cours, au plus grand bonheur des élèves.

Une fois prêts, ils descendirent en compagnie de Tyr dans la salle commune où quelques Gryffondor comataient paisiblement en attendant un ami, ou terminaient de se réveiller avant de rejoindre la Grande Salle. Les Maraudeurs, qui n'attendaient que très rarement quelqu'un d'autre qu'un d'entre eux, et ne sortaient de leur dortoir qu'une fois bien réveillés et convenablement habillés – comprendre 'à tomber' pour Sirius, 'sexy' pour James, 'élégant' pour Remus et 'sans commentaire' pour Peter – les Maraudeurs, donc, rejoignirent directement la Grande Salle tout en indiquant à Tyr comment retrouver facilement son chemin.

Ils n'avaient pas la plus petite intention de servir de guides plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Arrivés à côté de la table des Gryffondor, Tyr les quitta avec un sourire pour aller s'installer un peu plus loin, à côté d'Evans qui l'accueillit chaleureusement. Voyant cela, James se renfrogna légèrement et passa tout le petit déjeuner à surveiller du coin de l'œil le couple discutant avec animation, le tout sous le regard moqueur de Sirius et Remus. Ce dernier finit par intervenir, craignant une explosion.

« Allons Cornedrue, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ils ne font que discuter. »

« Ouais. Mais pourquoi va-t-il discuter avec _elle_ ? »

Le sourire de Remus s'agrandit devant la mauvaise foi de son ami. Il allait se faire un plaisir, pour une fois, de le remettre à sa place.

« Peut-être parce qu'Evans est la seule à lui parler avec plaisir. Pas comme certains types de ma connaissance, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… »

Sirius, ne se sentant apparemment pas concerné, mais néanmoins intéressé, se cala dans son siège pour suivre plus confortablement la discussion. Remus montrait les crocs, il allait s'amuser…

« Il pourrait aller parler avec une autre des filles de la classe ! Et puis tu peux causer, toi. On ne peut pas dire que tu aies non plus été très accueillant envers le nouveau… »

« Peut-être pas, mais moi je ne fais pas de crise de jalousie parce qu'il s'entend bien avec mon béguin. Comment s'appelle ta copine actuelle déjà ? »

« … Sally… »

« C'est ça. Sally. Pas Lily. Tu n'as par conséquent rien à dire sur le fait que l'égyptien _parle_ avec Evans. »

« Mais… »

« Mais rien du tout, James Potter. Tes fesses vont rester bien sagement sur leur banc et tes commentaires dans ta bouche. Je refuse, continua-t-il en coupant court à une nouvelle tentative de protestation de James, je refuse que tu te mettes le nouveau à dos. On a une sorte d'accord avec lui, je te rappelle. Chacun s'occupe de ses affaires et les vaches sont bien gardées. Je ne tiens absolument pas à se qu'il s'aperçoive de certains _détails_ me concernant, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Si tu vas lui chercher des crosses, il pourrait très bien décider que notre accord ne tient plus et alors… »

Un silence un peu lourd régna quelques instants entre les Maraudeurs. Finalement, Sirius se décida à intervenir, trouvant que le duel de regards entre ses deux meilleurs amis s'éternisait un peu, et ne souhaitant pas qu'une dispute éclate dès le premier jour de l'année.

« De toute façon, il ne la drague pas. »

Les deux duellistes tournèrent vers lui un regard surpris.

« Comment ça ? »

« Il n'a pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qui drague. Regarde-le. Il est souriant… »

« Justement ! »

« … mais il est calme. »

« Calme ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par calme ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas immédiatement, semblant chercher le meilleur moyen d'expliciter ses propos.

« Il est calme. C'est tout. Quand tu dragues, même si tu dragues tout le temps et très bien, très discrètement, tout ce que tu voudras, même si tu t'amuses, il y a toujours au moins l'excitation de la chasse. Sinon tu ne draguerais pas. Et cette excitation, même si elle est très bien dissimulée, reste quand même visible dans le langage corporel. »

Le jeune homme désigna l'objet de la jalousie de James d'un mouvement du menton.

« Il n'y a aucune trace d'excitation ou de tension dans son attitude. Il est simplement content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'intéressant à qui parler. »

« Ah bon… »

Et, tandis que James et Remus s'abîmaient dans la contemplation du bel égyptien à la recherche d'une absence de tension, Sirius continua à l'observer, comme il le faisait depuis que le jeune homme avait été réparti à Gryffondor.

Tyr ne draguait pas la jolie rouquine, mais elle éveillait en lui une émotion que l'animagus n'arrivait pas à identifier. En tout cas, ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent…

**oOo**

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, Sirius continua d'observer Tyr, chaque fois que le jeune homme entrait dans son champ de vision. Et il n'était pas le seul, loin de là. Le mystérieux jeune égyptien devint en un clin d'œil le sujet de conversation le plus prisé de l'école, dépassant même en termes d'agitation de foules les plus grands exploits des Maraudeurs eux-mêmes.

Enfin… Peut-être pas. Mais aucun de leurs faits et gestes n'avaient animé jamais si longtemps le paisible Poudlard, alors que la simple présence de Tyr Al-Rhaman n'en finissait pas d'intriguer et de faire jaser.

Les élèves s'interrogeaient sur le moindre de ses gestes, s'extasiaient de la moindre de ses paroles, bref s'intéressaient de très près à un jeune homme discret, dont personne ne savait rien, et que tout le monde voulait connaître. De près ou de loin. De près de préférence, pour la plupart de ses demoiselles…

**oOo**

_10 septembre 1976, Cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Classe de quatrième année de Poufsouffle_

« Il est adorable ! »

« Je n'irais pas jusque là… »

« Si, il est adorable ! »

« Je suis plutôt d'accord avec Julian. Il est aimable, d'accord, mais adorable… »

« Avec moi, il est adorable ! »

« Comment ça, « avec toi » ? Il t'a adressé la parole une seule fois, pour te demander si tu n'avait pas vu son oncle ! »

« Peut-être, mais il me l'a demandé d'une façon absolument adorable ! »

« Shanon. Il ne te l'a pas demandé de façon adorable. Il te l'a demandé _poliment_. »

« Non ! Il a été _adorable_ ! »

« Shanon. Il est _poli_. Avec tout le monde. Pas adorable. Ni avec toi, ni avec personne. »

« Non. Il est _adorable_. »

« Poli. »

« Adorable. »

« Poli. »

« Adorable. »

« Laisse tomber, vas. Il n'y a rien à en tirer… »

**oOo**

_12 septembre 1976, Grande Salle, Table des Serdaigle_

« Vous lui avez déjà parlé, vous ? »

« Non. »

« Moi oui. Une fois. Pendant trente secondes. »

« Vous connaissez quelqu'un qui lui a parlé plus de trente secondes ? »

« Lily Evans. Les Maraudeurs. Plus deux trois Gryffondor de septième année, et un Serdaigle de sixième année. »

« Vous aimeriez lui parler ? »

« Carrément ! »

« C'est clair ! »

« Et d'après vous, qui aimerait _vraiment_ discuter avec lui ? »

« Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir… A peu près tout le monde à Poudlard. »

« Sauf peut-être Severus Rogue. »

« Bon, alors est-ce que vous pouvez me dire pourquoi est-ce que _personne_ n'a jamais réussi à en tirer plus de trois mots et un sourire ? »

**oOo**

_15 septembre 1976, Dortoir des Gryffondor de sixième année_

« C'est moi qui rêve ou bien il devient _réellement_ un peu plus bizarre chaque jour ? »

« Je crois que tu rêves, James. Il ne change pas. C'est juste toi qui est de plus en plus intrigué. »

« Mais enfin c'est étrange quand même. On a déjà discuté pas mal avec lui, et rien ! Il n'a rien lâché ! Enfin c'est vrai, quoi ! Mis à part qu'il vient de Louxor, qu'il a seize ans et vit avec son oncle, aveugle après un accident dont personne ne sait rien, on n'a _rien_ réussi à savoir sur lui, ce qu'il aime, ce qu'il pense, qui il est ! Ce n'est pas normal, merde ! Ca fait plus de deux semaines qu'il vit avec nous, et on ne sait _rien_ ! Il n'y a pas une âme à Poudlard qui peut se vanter d'avoir ne serait ce qu'un début d'information sur Tyr Al-Rhaman ! Dès que la conversation glisse vers des sujets plus personnels, il s'arrange pour s'éclipser ! Il t'écoute parler, mais il se casse dès que tu veux le faire parler ! Et ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

« Si. »

James tourna vers son meilleur ami un visage enthousiaste.

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu trouves ça bizarre, pas vrai, Patmol ? »

« Mm. Ce qui me dérange le plus, c'est que pour éclaircir le « mystère égyptien », dit-il d'un ton mordant d'ironie, ses doigts crochetant le vide, imitant des guillemets, et sous prétexte que, vu que je partage son dortoir, je devrais avoir plus d'informations qu'eux, certains se sont permis de venir me voir **_moi_** pour obtenir des réponses à leurs questions ! Franchement, est-ce que j'ai l'air de tenir un service de renseignements ? »

« Ils sont aussi venus me voir moi, Sirius. De même que James et Peter. »

« Ca n'excuse rien. Jamais personne n'avait osé venir me déranger pour _ça_. »

« Je crois que tu exagères un peu. Moi je suis plutôt soulagé que l'attention de tout le monde se détourne un peu de nous. Ca nous fera des vacances… »

« Des vacances, tu parles, intervint James d'une voix morose. J'ai besoin de ma dose quotidienne d'attention générale, moi ! Sinon je dépéris ! Tiens, d'ailleurs Remus, tu ne trouves pas que j'ai maigri ? Non ? Que je suis plus pâle qu'avant ? Ohlala, je me sens faible tout d'un coup, il faut que je m'assoies… »

Et le jeune homme s'écroula sur un des lits, une main sur le front, dans une imitation assez convainquante de pâmoison, faisant sourire ses compagnons.

Il joua la comédie du malaise encore quelques instants, avant de se redresser soudain, l'air sérieux.

« Mais quand même. Vous vous rendez compte que ce n'est même pas qu'il ne parle pas. Il parle, cet enfoiré ! Il parle même beaucoup, et avec tout le monde ! Il n'a même pas l'excuse d'être taciturne, pour cacher ses secrets ! »

« En fait… ce n'est pas qu'il ne parle pas… c'est qu'il ne _dit_ rien. »

Trois regards surpris se tournèrent vers Peter, qui rougit et regretta un instant d'être intervenu. Juste un instant avant que Remus et Sirius ne se mettent à sourire, et que James s'emballe.

« Mais oui ! Exactement ! C'est exactement ça ! Il parle, mais il ne _dit_ rien ! C'est ça qui le rend étrange ! Pas son attitude, ou ce qu'il dit ! C'est ce qu'il _ne dit pas_ ! Bravo Pete, t'as tout compris ! T'as même trouvé _la_ phrase pour décrire ça ! T'es un génie mon pote ! »

Peter rougissait un peu plus à chaque compliment qui sortait de la bouche de son idole, et les sourires des deux autres Maraudeurs s'agrandissait en mesure. Quand soudain, une phrase dans le monologue enthousiaste du bouffon du groupe effaça net toute trace d'amusement du visage de Remus.

« … ne reste plus qu'à lui faire cracher ce qu'il ne dit pas, à ce petit malin ! Ah ! Il va voir à qui il a affaire ! A moi, J… »

« James Potter ! »

« Exactement, James P… Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, James Potter en personne ferma son clapet devant l'air furieux qu'arborait son ami.

« C'est exactement ce que j'allais te demander. Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, à l'instant ? »

« Heu… Il va voir à qui il a affaire ? »

« Avant. »

« Il ne reste plus qu'à lui faire cracher ce qu'il ne dit pas ? … Ah… »

« Exactement. Ah. Reste-t-il le moindre souvenir, dans ta petite tête, d'un certain marché que nous avons passé avec ce « petit malin » à qui tu veux tirer les vers du nez ? Un marché qui préserve nos secrets, MON secret, et qui stipule que nous ne chercherons pas à découvrir les siens ? Alors, ça te dit quelque chose ? »

« Moui… »

« Je préférerais un oui franc et massif, assorti d'une promesse de ta part de respecter le marché en question, c'est possible ? »

James soupira et chercha de l'aide du côté de ses deux autres comparses, mais Peter était beaucoup trop impressionné par Remus en colère pour être d'une quelconque assistance. Quant à Sirius… James grommela en constatant que son meilleur ami retenait du mieux qu'il pouvait un fou-rire sauvage.

Bien. Il était seul face à un loup-garou légèrement remonté. Il ne lui restait donc qu'une seule carte à jouer.

« D'accord. Je promets. »

« Très bien. Maintenant répète-le sans cacher tes mains derrière ton dos. »

James fixa sur Remus un regard blessé, mais le jeune homme ne se laissa pas fléchir. Le Joker des Maraudeurs ramena donc ses mains devant lui, non sans décroiser les doigts avant.

« Alors ? »

Un énorme soupir échappa au jeune homme, mais il avait joué sa dernière carte. Et il avait perdu.

« Je te promets de ne pas chercher à savoir quoi que ce soit sur Tyr Al-Rhaman, tant que je n'ai pas de preuve qu'il s'est renseigné sur nous. »

Ben quoi ? Il avait perdu, d'accord, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de tenter un coup de bluff, si ?

Remus soupira, mais sourit.

« Ca pourrait être mieux, mais je vais me contenter de ça. De toute façon, je crois que je n'obtiendrai rien de plus… »

James réprima du mieux qu'il put son sourire triomphant et adressa à Sirius un discret signe de victoire, auquel le beau brun répondit d'un simple sourcil haussé. Il allait devoir attendre que l'ennemi bouge pour agir, et il en était fier ? Bon, il était vrai qu'avec Remus comme adversaire, le Joker s'en était bien sorti, mais quand même…

Et bien, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul…

"Sirius ?" appela la voix faussement aimable de Remus.

Oups…

**oOo**

_16 septembre 1976, Stade de Quidditch, Fin de l'Entraînement de l'Equipe Serpentard_

« Vous en pensez quoi vous, du nouveau ? »

« Mignon. »

« Discret. »

« … Mais encore ? »

« Rien. J'attend de voir. »

« De voir quoi ? »

« On verra… »

**oOo**

Les choses en étaient là dans Poudlard lorsque, en ce bel après-midi du jeudi 17 septembre 1976, Juliette Green, élève de deuxième année à Serdaigle, sortit de la salle de métamorphose, la tête encore pleine de toutes les choses fascinantes que leur avait dévoilées le professeur McGonagall.

Elle ne s'attendait en aucun cas à ce qui allait lui arriver, et par conséquent ne comprit pas bien le comment du pourquoi elle se retrouva soudain les quatre fers en l'air, les cours qu'elle tenait un instant auparavant dans sa main voletant en pluie tout autour d'elle, et son sac à trois bons mètres de l'endroit où il était sensé être, à savoir sur son dos.

Légèrement sonnée, elle releva pourtant la tête au son d'un rire qui s'éloignait, poursuivi par ce qu'elle identifia comme étant une longue crinière noire, dont le propriétaire s'éloignait rapidement, vociférant imprécations et malédictions à l'intention du rieur. Les deux personnages disparurent à un tournant du couloir, et le calme, de même que la tête de Juliette, retomba.

Bon. Elle s'était magnifiquement fait rentrer dedans par James Potter en personne, coursé par un Sirius Black manifestement en pétard. Premier fait.

Deuxième fait, ni l'un, ni l'autre des deux jeunes gens n'avait paru remarquer quoi que ce soit, et surtout pas elle. D'où le catapultage de sa petite personne dans l'indifférence générale.

« Ca va ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Ah, elle avait peut-être parlé trop vite. Reconnaissante, elle leva les yeux vers celui – c'était une voix de mâle – qui s'intéressait si gentiment à son sort.

Et plongea dans deux abîmes de velours noir, où brillait une lueur, non, pas de pitié, plutôt de compassion – elle n'osait pas dire d'inquiétude.

« Oui… je crois. »

L'inquiétude – non, la compassion – dans les yeux de Tyr Al-Rhaman disparut pour laisser la place à de l'amusement, teinté d'un soupçon de reproche.

« Je suis désolé. Ils n'ont vraiment aucune éducation. Mais on dirait que personne n'arrive à leur garder rancune bien longtemps… »

« Je ne crois pas que Severus Rogue soit d'accord avec toi, mais bon… »

Réalisant soudain ce qu'elle avait osé dire à _Tyr Al-Rhaman_, et sur quel ton, Juliette releva violemment la tête, catastrophée, et commença à bredouiller des excuses auxquelles elle-même ne comprit rien.

Car enfin, Tyr Al-Rhaman, un des élèves les plus en vue du moment, véritable mystère ambulant, venait de lui-même lui adresser la parole, mieux, venait la remettre sur ses pieds après sa rencontre un peu brutale avec deux des célèbres Maraudeurs, et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire au lieu de se confondre en remerciements, c'était de le contredire sèchement, limite de l'envoyer promener !

Il fallait qu'elle se fasse soigner, et vite ! Ou plutôt, il fallait qu'elle s'excuse distinctement, et qu'elle le remercie, au passage… Il allait la prendre pour une sauvage, se vexer, se…

Mais Tyr ne semblait pas fâché, et la regardait même en riant franchement, cette fois.

« Je crois que sur ce coup là, je ne peux que te donner raison ! Ce cher Rogue ne doit pas être disposé à leur pardonner quoi que ce soit ! »

Juliette se demanda un instant comment l'égyptien, arrivé à peine plus de deux semaines auparavant, était déjà au courant de la profonde inimité qui opposait les Maraudeurs et Severus Rogue. Mais bon. Après tout, avec lui, on ne savait jamais…

« Je vais suivre ces deux abrutis et ramasser leurs autres victimes. Vu l'heure, je pense qu'ils vont à la Grande Salle. Tu viens ? »

Sans trop oser comprendre ce que lui proposait le nouvel élève, elle acquiesça et ils partirent tous les deux. Suivre la piste de James Potter et Sirius Black n'était pas bien compliqué. Tout en suivant les yeux enamourés de ces demoiselles et en relevant les bousculés, Juliette réussit à tenir une conversation normale avec Tyr Al-Rhaman, à lui dire correctement son nom, son année et sa maison et même à plaisanter avec lui. Il était d'ailleurs très gentil, mais ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de tous les regards fixés sur eux à leur entrée dans la Grande Salle.

Tyr lui sourit en lui souhaitant un bon appétit, et se dirigea vers le bout de la table des Gryffondor où étaient assis les Maraudeurs et le groupe de Lily Evans. Tout en rejoignant la table de Serdaigle et ses amis, Juliette entendit les commentaires fuser sur son passage.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec Tyr Al-Rhaman, cette gamine ? »

« Elle est dans quelle maison ? »

« A Serdaigle apparemment. C'est qui ? »

Juliette les ignora et s'assit près de ses amis surexcités qui attendaient des explications…

**oOo**

Par la suite, Tyr ne manqua pas de gentiment saluer Juliette, et de discuter tranquillement avec elle quelques fois. Et bien sûr les rumeurs les plus folles et les commentaires les moins discrets ne manquèrent pas de fuser dans tous les sens. D'autant plus que l'autre moitié du « mystère égyptien », à savoir Enkil Al-Rhaman, était tout aussi… et bien mystérieux, donc.

Et la relation qu'ils avaient, à savoir oncle et neveu, était loin de faire l'unanimité au sein de l'école…

**oOo**

_19 septembre 1976, Salle Commune des Poufsouffle_

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Ils se ressemblent trop ! Ils ne peuvent pas être juste oncle et neveu ! »

« Ah non ? Et ils sont quoi alors d'après toi ? »

« Et bien… Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, mais à mon avis, ils ont un lien beaucoup plus proche… »

« Qui est ? »

« Ben… Un lien plus proche, quoi… »

« Oui, ça j'ai compris, mais lequel ? »

« … Tu vois très bien de quel lien je parle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tellement à ce que je le dise ? »

« Parce que je le dis depuis le début, et que tu me soutiens que « Non, monsieur Al-Rhaman est trop jeune, ce n'est pas possible ! » ou encore l'argument suprême : « Tais-toi, laisse-moi rêver ! ». Alors ? Quel lien ? »

« … père et fils… Argh ! J'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai dit ! C'est trop horrible ! »

« Douce vengeance… »

**oOo**

_22 septembre 1976, Bibliothèque de Poudlard, Table Officieusement Réservée aux Serpentard de cinquième année_

« Et toi, tu en penses quoi ? »

« A mon avis, ils ne sont ni oncle et neveu, ni père et fils. »

« Ah bon ? Mais alors ils sont quoi ? »

« … ils sont frères. »

« … »

« … »

« Ah ouais… Ca se tient… »

« Mm… »

« … »

« … »

« Mais c'est parfait ! »

**oOo**

_24 septembre 1976, Vestiaire de Quidditch des Gryffondor_

« Son oncle ! »

« Son père ! »

« Son frère ! »

« Son jumeau ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … Ben quoi ? »

« Son jumeau ? »

« Ben oui, pourquoi pas ? »

« … »

« Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont quand même au moins dix ans de différence ? »

« Ca ne veut rien dire. »

« … »

« Pardon ? »

« On peut trouver plein d'explications au fait que Tyr Al-Rhaman paraisse avoir tout juste seize ans. »

« Lesquelles ? »

« Ben… il a pu rester dans une sorte de stase pendant que son frère continuait à grandir, ou bien avaler une potion de rajeunissement pour brouiller les pistes et paraître plus jeune, ou bien… »

« D'accord, d'accord. Admettons. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ce serait Tyr qui aurait « rajeuni » plutôt que le professeur Al-Rhaman qui aurait « vieilli » ? »

« Vous n'avez jamais regardé ses yeux ou quoi ? »

« … Les yeux de qui ? »

« De Tyr. Quand tu regardes ses yeux, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il n'a que seize ans. Il a le regard de quelqu'un qui a vu beaucoup, beaucoup de choses, et pas toujours belles… Et étant donné qu'on ne peut pas voir celui du professeur Al-Rhaman… »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« … Le pire c'est que ça se tient presque… »

**oOo**

_25 septembre 1976, Dortoir des Serdaigle de septième année_

« J'ai trouvé ! »

« Tu as trouvé quoi ? »

« Le véritable lien entre Tyr et le professeur Al-Rhaman ! »

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai ? »

« Et ben vas-y ! Balance ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Dis-nous ! »

« Deux minutes ! Je savoure… »

« … Et tu savoures quoi, exactement ? »

« La connaissance… »

« … »

« … »

« … il a un grain. »

« Bon. Vous êtes prêts ? »

« Mais oui ! Allez vas-y, dis-nous ! »

« Et bien… ils ne sont ni oncle et neveu… »

« Oui, ça, on s'en doute… »

« … ni père et fils… »

« C'était évident, ça… »

« … ni frères, jumeaux ou pas… »

« Oh… Tu es sûr ? Ca me plaisait bien, comme explication… »

« … en fait, Tyr Al-Rhaman est… »

« Oui ? Il est quoi ? Mais accouche, bon sang ! »

« … il est… »

« Il est QUOI ? »

« … le clone du professeur Al-Rhaman ! »

« … »

« … »

« … »

« Vas te coucher, vas… »

**oOo**

Ainsi allaient rumeurs et théories parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Mais si ces hypothèses séduisaient les plus imaginatifs des élèves, la plupart d'entre eux avaient suffisamment observé les deux hommes pour être convaincus que, si un lien familial existait entre eux, il ne s'agissait pas d'un lien de parenté aussi proche. Cela appuyait donc la thèse de l'oncle et du neveu.

Et puis, plus les jours passaient, plus les élèves s'apercevaient que les deux égyptiens, bien qu'en apparence très semblables, tant au niveau physique que caractériel, différaient en réalité sur bien des points.

En effet, si le jeune homme, tout secret qu'il fut, était plutôt ouvert et amical, son oncle au contraire était extrêmement renfermé, voire même taciturne. Les seuls moments où l'on pouvait voir les traits de son beau visage se détendre, c'était quand Tyr était dans les parages.

On aurait également pu croire que ses liens avec l'autre égyptien l'auraient poussé à faire du favoritisme, avec lui ou avec sa maison, mais il n'en était rien. Le jeune aveugle semblait mettre un point d'honneur à être absolument impartial. Néanmoins, si l'on regardait avec attention son attitude par rapport aux différentes maisons, il était peut-être légèrement plus exigeant avec les Maisons rivales du Lion et du Serpent, sans que quiconque puisse avancer le plus petit début d'explication à cet état de fait.

A côté de ça, ses cours était parmi les plus intéressants que les élèves aient eus de la part de leurs différents enseignants. Bon, pas que ce soit bien difficile, car comme le disaient les mauvaises langues, ils n'avaient jamais eu que des incapables incompétents comme professeurs de DCFM.

En définitive, à l'instar de Tyr, le professeur Al-Rhaman intriguait, fascinait, séduisait, bref faisait tourner les têtes. Et cela malgré, ou peut-être à cause, du mystère qui l'entourait et de l'inaccessibilité que lui procurait son poste d'enseignant. Il avait ainsi réussi à faire l'unanimité chez tous les élèves des quatre maisons, pour des raisons aussi diverses que variées, certes, mais le résultat était là…

**Oo**

_Serpentard_

« Il a la classe d'un duc… »

« L'allure d'un prince… »

« La présence d'un roi… »

« La distinction d'un empereur… »

« La beauté d'un dieu ! »

« Vous ne croyez pas que vous en faites un peu trop, là ? »

**Oo**

_Poufsouffle_

« En tout cas, il y a une chose qu'on ne peut pas lui retirer… »

« Et c'est quoi, d'après toi ? »

« Son impartialité ! »

« Là, tu touches juste. Quelque soit ta Maison, tu es sûr d'avoir exactement la note que tu mérites. Ni plus, ni moins… »

**Oo**

_Serdaigle_

« Moi, ce que je trouve génial dans ses cours, c'est sa manière d'enseigner, tout bêtement. »

« C'est vrai. Non seulement il en connaît un morceau sur la DCFM… »

« Rien que ça, ça nous change ! »

« … mais en plus, ça crève les yeux que ça lui fait _plaisir_ de nous l'apprendre ! »

« Tu as raison, c'est génial… Il est génial ! »

**Oo**

_Gryffondor_

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? Il est parvenu à rendre passionnant un cours sur les lutins de Cornouaille ! Alors que ces trucs sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus emm…bêtant ! »

« Et celui sur les gnomes et les horklump ! Réussir à parler pendant une heure de ces bestioles inutiles, sans endormir personne, ça c'est fort ! »

« C'est clair que maintenant on est rodés à ce niveau là ! Qu'ils viennent, les gnomes et les horklump ! Je les attend de pied ferme ! »

« Et en plus il s'en vante… »

**Oo**

Oui, le nouveau professeur de DCFM faisait l'unanimité. A une exception près…

Sirius Black, pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas exactement à déterminer, avait un problème par rapport à lui. Oh, il y avait bien la remarque faite au banquet de rentrée qui n'avait pas spécialement bien disposé le beau Gryffondor envers son nouvel enseignant, mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose qui coinçait, quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Et, à son grand dam, il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. D'autant plus que, pour une fois, il était bien le seul dans ce cas. Ses amis, ses frères, les Maraudeurs, sans être aux pieds d'Al-Rhaman comme l'était le reste de l'école, professeurs compris, appréciaient le jeune aveugle, et ne ressentaient absolument pas l'impression de gène qui le faisait tourner en bourrique.

Leur premier accrochage avait eu lieu dès le début de leur premier cours de DCFM, et Sirius n'avait toujours pas digéré ce qu'il avait perçu comme une humiliation…

**oOo**

_/Flash Back/_

Dans une grande envolée de cape cobalt et de longue tunique azurée, le professeur Enkil Al-Rhaman entra dans sa classe, quelques secondes à peine après que les derniers élèves de sixième année de Poufsouffle et Gryffondor se soient assis.

Tous se turent devant leur nouveau professeur, qu'ils n'avaient pour l'instant vu que le soir de la rentrée et pour quelques chanceux croisé au détour d'un couloir.

Tous étaient étonnés, stupéfaits même, devant l'aveugle qui se déplaçait avec grâce et facilité malgré sa cécité et le bandeau d'un bleu profond qui lui couvrait les yeux.

Tous le suivaient du regard tandis qu'en posant ses affaires sur son bureau il leur adressait un clair et calme :

« Bonjour. »

La majorité des élèves répondit par un simple signe de tête, incapables de parler devant la superbe de leur professeur.

« Je me présente, pour ceux qui ne s'en souviendraient pas, je m'appelle Enkil Al-Rhaman. Je serais votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais faire l'appel, pour retenir dès maintenant vos noms et vos voix. »

Sortant un cahier de son sac sans la moindre difficulté, il l'ouvrit à une page précise, puis prit une plume et la fit glisser entre ses doigts fins. Sirius comprit très vite qu'il s'agissait d'une plume à parlote et que le professeur ne faisait qu'activer le sortilège, contrairement aux filles près de lui qui ne voyait dans ce geste qu'un élan de sensualité supplémentaire.

Posant le cahier et la plume sur son bureau, celle-ci tenant toute seule, prête à écrire « présent » ou « absent » en face des noms, l'égyptien commença l'appel.

Bon, commençons par les Gryffondor… Tyr Al-Rhaman.

Sirius, bien entendu assis au fond de la classe, Remus à ses côtés et James et Peter juste devant eux, entendit vers le devant de la salle la voix claire de Tyr qui répondait à l'appel.

« Sirius Black… »

Sirius hum-huma, comme à son habitude. Seulement là, le professeur se tourna dans sa direction exacte, et lui intima sèchement de répondre correctement. D'un coup d'un seul l'héritier Black se redressa, tendu comme un arc, tentant de ne pas s'énerver.

« Présent » grinça-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

« Merci. »

Le professeur commençait à se tourner, quand il entendit la voix de Sirius lui répondre effrontément.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… »

Enkil Al-Rhaman se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius, et lâcha d'un ton profondément sarcastique :

« Tant de sollicitude me touche infiniment, Monsieur Black. Lily Evans… »

Sirius enrageait. Sa réplique toute prête sur le bout de la langue, le professeur lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

« Remus Lupin… »

« Présent… »

Pendant que le professeur appelait « Gladys Midwood », Sirius se tourna vers son ami loup-garou pour le fusiller du regard. Celui-ci était clairement très amusé par la situation.

« Quoi ? Il a raison… »

Entendant Peter, puis James, répondre sans effronterie, Sirius se renferma sur lui-même et ne décrocha plus un mot pendant tout le reste du cours.

_/Fin Flash-back/_

**oOo**

Oui, décidément, cet Enkil Al-Rhaman énervait Sirius. Il n'avait plus eu d'accrochage avec le professeur, et devait bien admettre par-devers lui que ses cours, du moins le premier, s'était révélé passionnant. Mais il y avait toujours ce quelque chose qui le gênait, le perturbait.

Or s'il y avait une chose qui énervait Sirius Black, c'était bien qu'on le gêne ou qu'on le perturbe. Surtout quand il n'arrivait pas à définir la cause de son malaise.

Devant cette impuissance qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, Sirius se rangea du côté des autres Maraudeurs, dont l'avis était de ne pas trop se prendre la tête, de laisser couler et de voir ce qui se passerait.

N'empêche, il garderait les deux yeux ouverts…

**oOo**

_29 septembre 1976, Dortoir des Gryffondor de Sixième Année, Deux heures du matin_

« NON ! NON, ARRÊTEZ, NON ! NE FAITES PAS CA, NOOOOOOOON ! »

En n'importe quelle autre circonstance, quiconque ayant entendu ce hurlement à glacer le sang n'aurait pu rester insensible à la détresse et à la douleur perceptible dans la jeune voix du dormeur.

Les Maraudeurs n'en furent pourtant pas émus. On aurait pu les croire sans cœur si le hurlement en question ne les avait pas brutalement tirés de leurs songes, et leur première réaction ne fut pas la pitié, mais bien une terreur somme toute assez justifiée. Car après tout, il n'y a rien de plus déstabilisant que de se faire tirer du doux royaume des rêves par un cri pareil (NDA : Expérience personnelle… N'est-ce pas Kestrel ?).

Sirius seul, assit sur le bord de son lit, ne fixait pas la silhouette tremblante et gémissante de Tyr avec des yeux de chouette affolée, mais bien avec l'inquiétude que l'on attendrait de la part de n'importe qui dans cette situation.

Bon, certes, voir le beau Gryffondor aussi concerné par l'état d'une personne autre qu'un de ses trois acolytes avait de quoi surprendre, mais le cri atroce du jeune égyptien aurait allumé dans les yeux de Severus Rogue lui-même une lueur de pitié.

Le choc du réveil passa enfin, et la vision du visage défait de Tyr, perdu dans son cauchemar, amena enfin la compassion attendue dans les regards des trois autres garçons.

« Il faudrait peut-être le réveiller, non ? demanda Peter d'une petite voix. »

Sirius acquiesça et, étant le plus proche du lit du jeune homme, se dévoua pour l'arracher à ses démons. Il s'assit doucement à côté du corps tremblant, posa la main sur une épaule secouée de frissons…

…et ne dût qu'à ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch d'éviter le coup de poing que Tyr lui décocha aussitôt en retour.

Relevant la tête, il plongea dans deux grands yeux noirs noyés de larmes, qui le fixèrent un moment avant de paraître le reconnaître.

Le jeune anglais résista comme il put à l'abîme de douleur et de désespoir qu'étaient devenus les yeux habituellement sereins de son camarade de chambre et lui demanda d'une voix qu'il réussit presque à rendre distante. Presque.

« Ca va ? »

Pendant de longues secondes, Tyr ne parut pas l'avoir entendu et continua à le regarder sans vraiment le voir.

Et puis enfin, le voile qui ternissait son regard se souleva, en même temps qu'un sanglot lui déchirait la gorge. Aussitôt, il fit de son mieux pour stopper les suivants, s'essuya rapidement les yeux d'une main tremblante, et tenta courageusement de répondre d'une voix aussi normale que possible.

« Oui… Oui, ça va… »

Essai quelque peu manqué, et les Maraudeurs ne purent réprimer un léger frisson au son de la voix rauque et cassée.

Un lourd silence pesa un long moment sur eux, seulement entrecoupé des respirations encore rapides des habitants du dortoir et des sanglots refoulés avec plus ou moins de succès par Tyr.

Sirius ne savait trop que faire, encore assis sur le lit de l'égyptien qui semblait peu à peu reprendre ses esprits. Autour d'eux les autres étaient figés, regardant la scène et attendant que quelque chose se passe.

Soudain Tyr se redressa, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas tremblant vers la sortie. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, sauf James et Peter qui s'écartèrent pour lui libérer le passage.

« Merci… Pardon, excusez-moi… Bonne nuit… »

« Mais où vas-tu ? »

Seul Sirius avait eut le temps de réagir un temps soit peu.

« Je vais… marcher… un peu… »

Sur ces mots, la porte se referma, laissant les Maraudeurs encore sous le choc et peu éveillés à leurs questions.

Décidément, le « mystère égyptien » s'épaississait de plus en plus…

**oOo**

_A Suivre... _

COUCOU TOUT LE MONDE !

Vous avez vu ? J'ai mis un peu de temps, mais le chapitre est vachement plus long que d'habitude ! Vous êtes contents ?

…

….

…..

……

Heu… il n'y a personne ?

…

….

…..

Même pas un tout petit quelqu'un ? Mais ça ne fait pourtant pas si longtemps depuis le dernier chapitre, si ?

(va voir…)

AAARRRRGGG ! QUATRE MOIS !

A ben je comprend mieux pourquoi il n'y a plus personne…

Excusez-moi ! Revenez ! S'il vous plaît ?

Je vous promets que je ne mettrai plus autant de temps avant le prochain chapitre ! Enfin… du moins je vais essayer… S'il vous plaît ?

…

….

…..

Quelqu'un ?


	9. Chapter 8: Octobre

**OXYMORE **

Chapitre 8

_Octobre_

**Auteuse** : Kalari

**Base** : Harry Potter

**Genre** : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

**Couples** : toujours pas.

**Disclaimer** : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

**_Réponses aux reviews_**

Alors, déjà que je suis en retard, je crois que pour ce chapitre, je vais zapper les réponses personnalisées (je suis vraiment désolée, mais si vous voulez lire le chapitre avant la st glinglin, faut savoir faire des sacrifices ! ;p … comment ça, non ?)

Mais d'abord, je vais répondre à quelques questions qui reviennent régulièrement :

**1. Y a-t-il un slash Harry Sirius dans Oxymore ?**

Réponse : NON. Harry ne sortira pas avec son parrain, Sirius ne sortira pas avec son filleul. D'ailleurs (pour l'instant) Tyr sort avec Leila et Enkil n'a pas vraiment la tête à la bagatelle. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils resteront célibataires ! Ne me faites pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Mais pour les couples définitifs, hé hé hé… Vous verrez ! ;p

**2. Est-ce qu'il arrive à Tyr de s'occuper de son serpent de temps à autre ou la pauvre ptite bête est restée enfermée dans sa boîte depuis le début ?**

Lol, je dois dire, Wogo, que la formulation de ta question m'a bien fait rire ! Et, vu que c'est une question qui reviens sans arrêt (c'est fou comme vous avez flashé sur Naja, tous) j'y répond avec plaisir. NON, la ptite bête n'est pas restée enfermée dans sa boite depuis le début, pas plus que Bastet, d'ailleurs, rassurez-vous. Si on ne les voit plus, c'est tout simplement parce que je ne raconte l'histoire que du point de vue des « Poudlariens », et pas de celui de mes deux égyptiens. Et que les deux bestioles sont chez Enkil, où personne à part Tyr ne va fourrer son nez.

Pourquoi Tyr n'a pas prit Naja avec lui, me direz-vous ? Et bien, imaginez-vous à la place des Maraudeurs. Ca vous plairait vraiment de vivre avec un serpent gros comme votre bras et de plus d'un mètre de long ? Moi non… Et puis c'est loin d'être discret. Tyr se fait déjà largement assez remarquer comme ça, non ? Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt revenir, le petit Naja !

**3. Allons nous bientôt avoir le point de vue de Sirius et de Harry (ou Enkil et Tyr) sur leur vie à Poudlard?  
**

Et bien, sincèrement, j'en sais trop rien. A priori, c'est pas prévu avant un petit moment, mais rien que dans ce chapitre, Tyr a déjà pris quelques libertés, alors… Peut-être !

**4. Pourquoi Oxymore ?**

Ah ! La grande question que j'attendais ! Et bien tout simplement parce que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de titre, et que dans le chapitre 1 (que j'ai écrit avant de poster le prologue), au moment où Harry et Sirius flottent dans leur « néant coloré », j'utilise pour décrire cet espace un peu particulier toute une série d'oxymores, ce qui a donné son nom à la fic !

Petite précision : une oxymore est une figure de style qui rapproche deux mots qui semblent contradictoires (exemple le plus fréquent : un soleil noir.) Voilu !

Passons maintenant aux questions de Wogo, qui, en plus d'être nombreuses, sont en plus plutôt bien trouvées ! Merci de me les avoir posées, ça m'a bien aidée ! Alors pour te remercier, je vais essayer d'y répondre de mon mieux.

**5. Si les maraudeurs regardent leur "carte" ce sont les noms de Harry Potter et de Sirius Black qui vont apparaître, tu vas faire comment ?**

Et bien, étant donné que Sirius est un des créateurs de la Carte, il doit savoir comment la frauder, n'est-ce pas ? Je pense donc qu'il a dû jeter un sort sur Harry et sa propre personne qui fait « croire » à la Carte qu'ils s'appellent Tyr et Enkil Al-Rhaman, en attendant d'avoir l'occasion d'ensorceler directement la Carte elle-même. En tout cas, je te remercie particulièrement pour cette question, parce que j'avoue que je n'y avait absolument pas pensé ! ;p

**6. Quand ces stupides mecs beaux comme des dieux en excluant le rat, vont-ils lire la presse ? C'est dedans qu'ils pourraient à la rigueur en apprendre plus sur Harry ?  
**

Lol, tu avoueras quand même que, quand tu es étudiant dans une école perdue au fin fond de l'Ecosse, il n'est pas vraiment évident de se procurer des journaux étranger, et à fortiori égyptiens, ne ? Je veux bien qu'on parle des Maraudeurs, mais quand même ! Sans compter que les journaux anglais ne parlent pas spécialement (pas encore) de Tyr et Enkil Al-Rhaman ! Ils ne sont pas (encore) si connus que ça !

**7.** **Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore et Alberforth ( atchaoum!) ont trouvé sur Enkil pour que le directeur bonbon citron décide de l'engager ?**

Et bien, c'est tout simplement que, contrairement aux Maraudeurs, ils ont un réseau de renseignement qui sort des murs de Poudlard, et qu'ils ont pu, eux, mettre la main sur un exemplaire de l'_Ibis Rapporteur_. Ils ont un peu creusé, et ont été convaincus par l'histoire de nos deux égyptiens ! Ayant été victimes d'un Lord Noir (inconnu au bataillon, certes, mais néanmoins un Lord Noir), les frères Dumbly ont pensé qu'Enkil et Tyr avaient peu de chances de se rallier à Voldy. Et puis, Dumbly avait à la base un bon a priori sur Enkil, donc…

**8. Quand va-t-on assister aux premières blagues des Maraudeurs ?  
**

Dans ce chapitre, ma chère ! Et dès que j'aurai de l'inspiration, j'avoue ne pas être aussi douée que les Maraudeurs pour trouver des idées rigolotes…

**9. Tyr sera un bon élève ou pas ?  
**

Heu… là j'avoue que je ne vois pas bien le pourquoi de la question, m'enfin… J'sais pas trop… A la base, Harry n'est pas un trop mauvais élève, non ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait… Quoique. Peut-être que l'influence des Maraudeurs va le pousser à se dépasser !

**10. Leila, qu'est-ce qu'elle fout! On attend qu'elle bon sang! Elle est partie en vacances ?**

Lol, non, pas du tout ! Elle est en cours, mais en Egypte, dans son école à elle ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va revenir ! Pas dans le prochain chapitre, mais dans celui d'après, quand, pour les vacances de Noël, Tyr et Enkil vont retourner en Egypte. Alors rendez-vous au chapitre « Décembre » pour les retrouvailles !

Voilà ! J'ai répondu aux questions auxquelles je pouvais répondre sans spoiler (j'ai horreur des spoilers), et auxquelles je pensais que les réponses pouvaient vous intéresser.

Il ne me reste plus qu'à remercier très très très très fort tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée, et croyez moi, ça m'a motivée **_grave_** !

Alors un ENORME merci à :

**Ange de un cisme, Spirit.w.w, Onarluca, Fanli, Uld Ases, Shadow Saphir, Lanya, Maïna, Eiliss, Diane23, Sarima san, L'Anonyme, Wogo, Basty8549, S'L.I.A, Alinemcb54, Cholera, Sahada, Lunae, Melody Evans, Aquatik, Sosaria, Lunicorne, City, Griselle, NalaHalliwell et Cordonsbleu, Lyly Black **et **Nienna-lo.**

Merci à ceux qui me reviewent toujours si fidèlement, je vous aime !

Et merci à ceux qui arrivent, bienvenue et je vous aime aussi !

Et enfin un merci un tout petit peu spécial à **Dark Améthyste **qui m'a bien fait rire avec ses problèmes de reviews, qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir, d'ailleurs (les reviews, pas les problèmes), merci la puce !

Merci à tous pour tous vos compliments, même si je ne suis pas sûre de les mériter, en tout cas, ils me font un bien fou à l'ego ! ;p

Gros bisous, et bonne lecture !

_**Petites précisions pour le chapitre**_

1. Il se trouve que dans ce chapitre, je me moque un peu de certains prénoms que je trouve légèrement ridicules. Néanmoins, j'ai essayé de n'utiliser que des prénoms vraiment très peu portés, mais… Enfin, si vous, ou un de vos proches, portez un de ces prénoms, et bien… Excusez-moi, et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, je le changerai ! J'ai encore toute une batterie de prénoms de rechange ! Alors s'il vous plaît, ne vous vexez pas, ok ?

2. Je ne connais absolument rien aux échecs. Je sais comment bouger les pièces et que le but du jeu est de mettre le Roi adverse en Echec et Mat, mais ça s'arrête là. Pourquoi cette précision, me demanderez-vous ? Et bien tout simplement parce que je parle d'une partie dans ce chapitre, et que des erreurs se sont très certainement glissées dans ma manière d'en parler. Donc pour les puristes, je m'en excuse par avance !

Well ! And now, the fic !

**oOo**

_-_ Peter ! Dépêche-toi un peu, bon sang !

_-_ Une minute ! s'écria le jeune homme, essoufflé. J'arrive, j'arrive…

_-_ Chut !

Un simple geste de Remus qui ouvrait la marche, et les quatre jeunes gens, sans un bruit, s'étaient réfugiés dans une salle vide, un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Dissimulés dans un coin d'ombre, les capuches de leurs capes soigneusement rabattues sur leurs visages, ils attendirent que le bruit de pas ait disparu pour ressortir précautionneusement de la salle désaffectée.

Plus silencieux qu'un courant d'air, ombres parmi les ombres, ils se hâtèrent vers leur but, pendant que leur victime inconsciente encore de se qui l'attendait, errait dans le château, bien loin des quatre comploteurs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans les cachots, une porte se referma doucement derrière le dernier des Maraudeurs.

A l'intérieur, l'un des jeunes gens rabattit son vêtement, dévoilant le visage ravi de James Potter, qui promena autour de lui un regard d'enfant devant un sapin de Noël. Légèrement psychotique le regard, mais bon.

_-_ Bon ! Et ben au travail !

Aussitôt, dans un ensemble parfait, les comploteurs se déployèrent dans la pièce, déplaçant sans la moindre hésitation tous les objets posés sur les meubles avant de les remettre exactement à la même place, presque négligemment. Tous les tiroirs furent ouverts, fouillés, retournés, rangés et remis en ordre.

Vingt minutes plus tard, les Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent au centre de la pièce toujours parfaitement rangée malgré sa mise à sac, légèrement dépités.

_-_ Rien…

_-_ Allons voir ailleurs…

_-_ Il y a deux autres pièces, en plus de la salle de bain. Une chambre et une espèce de grand placard où il range ses fouets.

_-_ Allons voir les fouets, même si je doute qu'on trouve quoi que se soit là-dedans.

Deux minutes après, ils étaient de retour dans la pièce principale, un air étrange sur leurs visages. Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes avant de s'effondrer de rire.

_-_ Il… Il… leur… Il leur… Il leur a…

S'étranglant à moitié, Peter ne put terminer sa phrase, et se fut un Remus pleurant de rire qui l'acheva, relançant en quelques mots l'hilarité sauvage qui les terrassait, lui et ses amis.

_-_ Il leur a donné des noms !

James, effondré de rire sur l'épaule d'un Sirius qui parvenait miraculeusement à tenir debout malgré son hilarité, hoqueta :

_-_ Vous… Vous imaginez ?

_-_ Qu…Quoi ?

Reprenant difficilement un peu de sérieux, le Joker des Maraudeurs se redressa et tourna vers ses compagnons un regard humide. Puis soudain, il prit un air tellement sadique qu'il en devenait ridicule, et fit mine de tenir une des longues lanières de cuir dans sa main.

_-_ Ah Ah ! Tremble, petit chenapan ! Je t'ai enfin eu, tu traînait dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu ! Et bien maintenant, il faut payer ! Tu vas voir, tu vas le regretter ! Mais je sais être généreux, alors je te laisse le choix… du fouet ! Mouahahahahah ! Tu préfères qui ? Hippolyte ou Cunégonde ?

Remus, que James regardait dans les yeux à la fin de sa petite comédie, tint très exactement trois secondes avant de craquer et de repartir dans un fou rire magistral devant l'absurdité de l'image que lui proposait le bouffon du groupe, et son air d'interrogation comique, aussitôt suivi par ses amis.

Suffocant de rire, Sirius trouva difficilement assez de souffle pour s'exprimer de manière a peu près intelligible.

_-_ Atten… Attendez, j'ai mieux !… Phillibert !

_-_ Moi j'en… j'en ai vu un pas mal aussi : Aldebert !

_-_ Proserpine !

_-_ Gaston !

_-_ Prosper !

Et ils continuèrent ainsi un bon moment, chaque nom ridiculement grandiloquent, surtout appliqué à un fouet, suivi d'un éclat de rire profondément moqueur qui aurait forcé le propriétaire desdits fouets, s'il les avait entendus, à courir se cacher quelque part pour ne plus jamais se montrer.

Mais heureusement, ou malheureusement, pour lui, il continuait tranquillement sa ronde dans les couloirs déserts du château, et ne se doutait absolument pas que ses quatre bêtes noires étaient à l'instant même chez lui, dans son salon, à rire et à rire encore de sa passion.

Oh, s'il l'avait su, comme il aurait prit plaisir a tester sur eux les effets de Gaspar ou d'Ursuline !

Mais il n'en savait rien, et les Maraudeurs finirent par se calmer, peu à peu.

_-_ Bon, soupira Sirius après quelques profondes inspirations. C'est pas tout ça, mais il nous reste pas mal de choses à faire ! On y va ?

Un acquiescement général plus tard, ils investissaient la chambre à coucher de Rusard et reprenaient leur fouille méthodique, nos sans qu'un gloussement étouffé ne retentisse de temps à autre du côté du lit ou de l'armoire, comme l'un ou l'autre des quatre jeunes gens se souvenait d'un des noms farfelus dont le concierge avait baptisé ses fouets.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, les Maraudeurs ne riaient plus. Ils commençaient même à désespérer.

Rien. Ils ne trouvaient rien. Il fallait pourtant absolument qu'ils remettent la main sur cette carte ! Rusard la leur avait confisquée juste à la fin de leur cinquième année, et ils n'avaient jusque-là pas eu l'occasion de la récupérer. Mais là, ça devenait vital ! Surtout qu'en plus, elle n'était pas complète… Et s'il y avait bien une chose que les Maraudeurs ne supportaient pas, en dehors de certains Serpentard, c'était bien de ne pas mener un de leurs projets à terme !

Soudain, un petit cri de victoire rompit le silence maussade qui s'était installé dans la chambre sombre. D'un même mouvement, tous se tournèrent vers Remus qui extirpait un gros paquet de papiers en tous genres d'une petite cache dissimulée entre la tête de lit et le mur. Une seconde plus tard, il était entouré de ses trois amis, et ils feuilletaient fébrilement les pages de parchemin à la recherche de leur création perdue.

Sirius, qui jetait à peine un regard aux feuillets qui ne l'intéressaient pas, s'arrêta soudain sur une photographie perdue parmi les parchemins. Ou plutôt plusieurs photographies. S'y attardant quelques secondes, passa rapidement sur plusieurs prises de Miss Teigne, la jeune chatte du concierge, âgée sur les images de quelques semaines.

Il grimaça. Même bébé, la bestiole était déjà moche comme un pou. Puis venaient quelques vues de Poudlard, et…

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent de stupéfaction devant le dernier cliché.

S'étrécirent comme il doutait soudain de son excellente vision.

Et finalement se fermèrent sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour contenir un fou rire à côté duquel les précédents n'étaient que de doux gloussements.

D'une main tremblante, il tendit la cause de son hilarité à James qui le regardait, sourcils haussés.

Le Joker, curieux, posa les yeux sur la photographie et resta bloqué, incapable de détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Remus et Peter, intrigués, se penchèrent par-dessus ses épaules et se figèrent à leur tour, proprement hallucinés.

Devant eux se tenait Rusard, debout dans sa salle aux fouets, entouré de ses petits protégés, l'un d'eux à la main, qu'il faisait claquer sur le dos d'un mannequin habillé d'un uniforme d'élève de Poudlard.

D'un élève de Gryffondor, soit dit en passant.

Mais ce n'était pas vraiment cela qui stupéfiait les Maraudeurs. Non. C'était plutôt la tenue de Rusard. Ou l'absence de tenue, selon le point de vue.

En effet, le concierge était vêtu, si l'on peut dire, uniquement d'un string, d'un mini-top et de bottes montantes, le tout fait de cuir noir. Un loup du même matériau couvrait le haut de son visage, et un collier clouté lui encerclait le cou.

En bref, le fantasme le plus inavouable d'Argus Rusard, Concierge à Poudlard, s'étalait sous les yeux incrédules des Maraudeurs ébahis.

Et un frisson excessivement désagréable leur parcourut l'échine quand ils réalisèrent que c'était très probablement eux que l'homme aurait voulu avoir à la place du mannequin.

Puis le haut comique de la situation leur apparut enfin, de même que des dizaines de moyens d'exploiter au mieux cette extraordinaire trouvaille. Ils échangèrent un sourire mauvais. Le concierge allait amèrement regretter d'avoir ne serait-ce que pensé à leur faire subir _ça_.

Rangeant soigneusement le cliché dans sa poche, James reprit sa recherche de la Carte perdue. Après tout, c'était d'abord pour ça qu'ils étaient venus…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Peter brandit triomphalement un morceau de parchemin apparemment vierge, que James lui arracha pratiquement des mains avant de le tapoter de sa baguette, prononçant le fatidique « Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises », et soupira de bonheur en voyant les lignes d'encre apparaître peu à peu, jusqu'à former un plan presque parfait du château. Presque, ils devaient encore l'améliorer un peu…

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la carte afin de s'assurer que personne ne se dirigeait vers eux, et surtout pas Rusard, le jeune homme sourit à ses amis.

_-_ Alors ? Quelqu'un a une idée du souvenir que l'on pourrait laisser à ce cher Argus ?

Quelques secondes de réflexion plus tard, un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Remus, et le loup-garou se leva, aussitôt suivi par ses compagnons. Il se dirigea droit vers la salle aux fouets, s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux – Casimir – qu'il contempla quelques instants avant de lever sa baguette. Il sourit en entendant les rires de ses complices. Casimir s'était changé en une large lanière de guimauve d'un rose du plus bel effet.

Suivant son exemple, les trois autres se mirent au travail et, quelques minutes plus tard, la sinistre salle ressemblait plus à un mariage délirant entre une confiserie et un sapin de Noël qu'à une lugubre parodie de salle de torture.

Les Maraudeurs, satisfaits, contemplaient leur œuvre quand, mû par une étrange intuition, James posa les yeux sur la Carte qu'il n'avait pas lâchée.

_-_ Alerte Rouge ! Rusard arrive, il est tout près !

_-_ Merde !

Le temps de refermer la porte de l'ex-salle aux fouets, de ramasser leurs affaires abandonnées sur le tapis du salon, et ils étaient dehors. Ils perdirent encore quelques secondes à verrouiller la porte et partirent à fond de train vers l'unique passage leur permettant de se tirer du cul-de-sac où étaient situés les appartements du concierge.

_-_ Arrêtez ! C'est trop tard, on va se jeter dans ses bras, il faut se planquer quelque part !

_-_ Mais où ?

_-_ Par là !

Les quatre jeunes gens se précipitèrent à la suite de Sirius dans un petit cachot sur leur droite où ils se dissimulèrent derrière un antique instrument de torture et attendirent, cœurs battants, que le bruit des pas clopinants du concierge se soient éloignés.

Mais au moment où ledit concierge passait devant la porte de leur cachette, il s'arrêta, et les Maraudeurs l'entendirent grommeler.

_-_ Allons, allons, ma belle ! Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien dans ce cachot ! Malheureusement… Certains auraient bien besoin d'un petit séjour sur ce superbe chevalet… Pas vrai ma belle ? Allez, viens, on va se coucher…

Et les pas pesants s'éloignèrent peu à peu, permettant enfin aux Maraudeurs de recommencer à respirer.

_-_ Pfff… On a eu chaud…

_-_ Ouais. Mais on ferait mieux de se tirer vite fait si on ne veut pas d'ennuis. C'est quasiment sûr qu'il pensera à regarder ici quand il s'apercevra qu'on est passés chez lui.

_-_ On a déjà de la chance qu'il n'ait pas compris que sa chatte nous avait repérés…

_-_ Bon, quand vous aurez fini de discuter, intervint Sirius qui tapait du pied près de la porte. A moins que vous ne teniez à ce point à tester ce chevalet…

A ces mots, les Maraudeurs frissonnèrent et s'empressèrent d'emboîter le pas à l'héritier Black, non sans jeter au passage quelques coups d'œil méfiants à l'engin de torture derrière lequel ils s'étaient cachés, et qui ne leur paraissait plus si rassurant que ça…

Ils se faufilèrent hors du cachot et filèrent silencieusement vers l'escalier qui menait aux étages supérieurs du château, essayant de mettre le plus d'espace possible entre eux et le concierge, avant que ce dernier ne découvre le vandalisme dont il avait été victime.

Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient à peine dépassé le coin que formait l'impasse au fond de laquelle résidait Rusard avec le long couloir qui menait, entre autres, à la salle commune des Serpentard, qu'un hurlement inhumain de rage et de haine mêlées retentit derrière eux.

Aussitôt, sans plus prendre le temps de réfléchir ou de se faire discrets, les quatre jeunes gens prirent leurs jambes à leurs cous et se jetèrent en avant, droit devant eux, se retenant de hurler de terreur et d'excitation.

Dieux ! C'était pour cela qu'ils ne faisaient pas forcément attention à passer totalement inaperçus. Les flots d'adrénaline qui déferlaient soudain dans leurs veines quand ils manquaient se faire découvrir par un professeur, ou que Rusard les prenait en chasse, étaient beaucoup trop excitants pour qu'ils y renoncent si facilement.

C'était d'ailleurs principalement pour cela que, contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient croire s'ils savaient qu'ils l'avaient à disposition, ils n'utilisaient que rarement la cape d'invisibilité de James. Tout serait alors devenu beaucoup trop facile.

Et puis, il était toujours mieux d'avoir un atout dans la manche…

Mais pour en revenir à l'instant présent, les Maraudeurs galopaient, poussés par le bruit des pas clopinants de Rusard derrière eux. On aurait pu croire que jamais la patte folle du concierge ne lui aurait permis de rattraper quatre jeunes gens sportifs et en pleine possession de leurs moyens, mais rien n'aurait été plus faux, et les Maraudeurs ne l'ignoraient pas.

S'ils sous-estimaient la pointe de vitesse de l'homme, ils étaient cuits.

Voilà pourquoi ils courraient droit devant eux, de toutes leurs forces, sachant que leur seule chance d'échapper à leur poursuivant était de sortir des cachots. Ils étaient quasiment certains de pouvoir le semer dans les étages du château, mais les souterrains étaient le domaine exclusif du concierge – et des Serpentard – et de ce fait, des Gryffondor – fussent-ils des Maraudeurs – ne s'y sentaient pas à l'aise, loin de là.

Mais ce soir-là, tout ce passait bien. Les pas de Rusard semblaient plus lointains, et il ne leur restait plus qu'une dernière ligne droite à franchir pour sortir des cachots. Ils allaient s'en sortir, et beaucoup plus facilement que prévu, par-dessus le marché.

Des sourires de victoire commençaient à fleurir sur leurs visages quand tout à coup, tout dérapa. Et les Maraudeurs vérifièrent à leurs dépends la vérité de cet adage bien connu : « Il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. »

De manière plus pratique, tout ce passa en même temps.

Remus, qui ouvrait la marche, s'arrêta si brusquement que Sirius, qui le suivait de près, manqua de peu de lui rentrer dedans.

James, qui au même moment et tout en courant, vérifiait sur la Carte la progression de Rusard, s'aperçut d'un léger détail qu'il n'eut pas le temps de signaler aux autres, et leur arrêt soudain lui ayant échappé, s'emplafonna dans son meilleur ami, qui réussit par ce qu'il attribua à une intervention divine – c'était la seule explication qu'il trouva vu la violence du choc – à ne pas s'écraser lamentablement à terre.

Pendant que leurs deux amis reprenaient leurs esprits, Peter interrogea son compagnon loup-garou sur la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'arrêter ainsi.

_-_ Remus ? Pourquoi…

_-_ Quelqu'un arrive. Droit devant.

Les yeux du garçon-rat s'écarquillèrent de frayeur, et il bredouilla d'une voix blanche.

_-_ Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

_-_ Le couloir des Serpentard, répondit aussitôt Sirius, en amorçant un mouvement dans la direction d'où ils venaient.

Une main posée sur son bras l'arrêta.

_-_ Impossible.

La voix de James était calme, mais ses amis, qui le connaissaient mieux que quiconque, pouvaient sentir la tension qui l'habitait.

_-_ Corey y est. Il vient par ici.

L'information et ses conséquences parvinrent immédiatement à leurs cerveaux boostés par l'adrénaline. Ils étaient au beau milieu d'un couloir, l'heure du couvre-feu était plus que dépassée, ils venaient de se rendre coupables d'effraction et de vandalisme chez un membre du corps enseignant, lequel membre les suivait à la trace, pendant que quelqu'un d'autre – qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur ou d'un préfet était de la dernière importance – arrivait vers eux, et leur seule issue était bloquée par leur professeur de potions qui se dirigeait également dans leur direction.

En d'autres termes, ils étaient faits comme des rats.

Il ne leur restait plus qu'à prendre des paris sur qui allait leur tomber dessus le premier.

Mais même cela, il n'en eurent pas le temps, car déjà la, ou plutôt les, personnes qui leur barraient le chemin vers la liberté, apparaissaient au tournant du couloir. Et se figèrent en les découvrant debout au milieu du passage.

Les Maraudeurs quant à eux, se demandèrent si c'était bon ou très mauvais pour eux.

Après tout, c'était la première fois que leur nouveau professeur de DCFM était confronté à la version nocturne des Maraudeurs. Ces derniers ne pouvaient donc pas prévoir sa réaction.

De plus, la présence de Tyr à ses côtés pouvait également changer la donne. En quoi, ça ils n'en savaient rien. Mais c'était une possibilité…

Ne sachant comment réagir, les quatre jeunes gens restèrent donc sur leur quant à soi, attendant de voir.

De leur côté, Enkil et Tyr Al-Rhaman, puisque c'étaient eux, avaient apparemment adopté la même attitude.

Ainsi donc, en cette belle nuit du 4 octobre 1976, un curieux spectacle se déroulait dans le couloir qui menait aux cachots de Poudlard.

Les six coqueluches du château, séparées en deux groupes retranchés chacun d'un côté du corridor, s'observaient en chiens de faïence, sans un mot, sans un geste, attendant que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Cette situation aurait pu durer un certain temps, quand le silence de mort qui régnait sur la scène fut rompu par un bruit de pas lourds résonnant sous les pierres froides, et un grommellement beaucoup trop proche au goût des Maraudeurs, qui rompirent leur immobilité pour jeter derrière eux des coups d'œil nerveux.

Cela parut réveiller Tyr, qui lança à son oncle un regard interrogateur. Celui-ci sembla hésiter un instant, et les Maraudeurs se tendirent en sentant peser sur eux un regard perçant, pourtant impossible en raison de l'éternel bandeau qui masquait les yeux de leur professeur.

Cela ne dura qu'une seconde, avant que le grand égyptien ne reprenne tranquillement sa marche, les ignorant totalement. Derrière lui, son neveu se détournait pour repartir dans la direction d'où il était venu, enjoignant d'un geste aux Maraudeurs de le suivre.

Les Maraudeurs en question hésitèrent pourtant, regardant leur professeur qui, toujours aussi oublieux de leur présence, se dirigeait calmement vers un pan de mur que rien ne distinguait des autres.

Un nouveau signe de Tyr, plus pressant, et les grognements maintenant tout proches de Rusard, les décidèrent. Il filèrent à la suite de leur compagnon de dortoir.

Juste à temps, car au moment où ils tournaient au coin du couloir, le concierge furieux débouchait à l'autre extrémité.

Tout en courant, ils entendirent l'homme s'adresser à leur professeur.

_-_ Professeur Al-Rhaman ! Vous n'auriez pas croisé d'élèves courant dans les couloirs ? Ils auraient dû passer devant vous !

_-_ Ah non, Monsieur Rusard, je n'ai _vu_ personne. Désolé…

Remus, qui courrait à côté de Tyr, et s'étonnait de le voir soutenir sans difficulté apparente son train d'enfer, vit du coin de l'œil le jeune homme sourire en entendant ces mots.

Le loup-garou sourit à son tour.

Le professeur Al-Rhaman savait jouer sur les mots…

**oOo**

En ce beau dimanche 6 octobre 1976, Tyr Al-Rhaman était tranquillement assis dans un des confortables fauteuils de sa salle commune, profondément plongé dans un roman absolument passionnant que lui avait prêté Lily quelques jours plus tôt.

Comme tout lecteur assidu le sait bien pour en avoir fait les frais plus d'une fois, quand on se laisse happer par un univers imaginaire mais ô combien fascinant pour celui qui s'y plonge, le monde prétendu réel disparaît totalement aux yeux du lecteur.

En bref, Tyr, le nez dans son bouquin, s'était totalement déconnecté du reste du monde et par conséquent ne s'était pas aperçut des quatre regards amusés – et étrangement hésitants – qui pesaient sur lui.

Enfin, James se décida à le tirer de sa lecture, mais dû l'appeler au moins trois fois avant que le jeune homme ne l'entende et daigne lever les yeux sur lui avec un « hummm ? » distrait. Les Maraudeurs sourirent devant son air rêveur. Le jeune égyptien était attendrissant à les regarder ainsi sans vraiment les voir. Puis, après les quelques secondes nécessaires à son retour sur terre, le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_-_ Qu'y a-t-il ?

_-_ On voudrait te parler cinq minutes. Tu veux bien ?

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua un peu.

_-_ Je vous écoute…

James échangea un regard avec ses amis sous celui, de plus en plus suspicieux de Tyr, et répondit, un peu gêné.

_-_ Hum. Pas ici.

_-_ Où alors ?

Nouvel échange de regards.

_-_ …Dans le dortoir, c'est bon ?

Le froncement de sourcils disparut et le visage du jeune égyptien s'éclaira d'un sourire vaguement moqueur.

_-_ Ca me va. Ce n'est pas trop loin, ajouta-t-il en marquant sa page.

Puis il se leva et suivit ses compagnons de chambrée sous le regard curieux des quelques Gryffondor présents. Il soupira intérieurement. Ca allait encore faire jaser.

Et effectivement, à peine les cinq jeunes gens eurent-ils disparu dans l'escalier que les commentaires allaient déjà bon train.

« Ils vont régler leurs comptes.

_-_ Moui. Les Maraudeurs ont dû en avoir assez qu'il leur vole la vedette…

_-_ Mais non ! Ils sont bien au-dessus de ça !Au contraire, je pense qu'ils veulent enterrer la hache de guerre !

_-_ La hache de guerre ? Mais ils ne sont pas en guerre ! Pas contre Tyr en tout cas !

_-_ Mais admets quand même qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air excessivement enthousiastes de le voir arriver…

_-_ Mm. Vous n'avez pas tors. Avec eux, on ne sait jamais !

_-_ Moi je ne suis pas d'accord. je suis sûre que ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils voulaient le voir.

_-_ Ah bon ? Et pourquoi, d'après toi ?

_-_ Pour en faire un Maraudeur !

_-_ Quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Ils ne recrutent pas si facilement !

_-_ Et pour quoi d'autre, alors ? »

De son côté, Tyr se posait également des questions. Et c'est précisément sur celle-là que la porte du dortoir des sixième année, son dortoir, donc, se referma derrière lui.

Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Les voyant s'installer en cercle autour de la cheminée, il hésita un peu, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait les rejoindre ou rester à l'écart. mais c'était eux qui étaient venus le cherche, pas vrai ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils voulaient lui parler…

Un petit signe de main de James le décida, et il vint s'asseoir entre Sirius et le leader des Maraudeurs, puisque, à ce qu'il en avait vu depuis un mois à les côtoyer, il n'y avait pas vraiment de chef à leur petit groupe, mais plutôt un joyeux luron qui ne cessait d'entraîner ses amis dans des entreprises toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres.

La voix de James, hésitante, fait extrêmement rare venant de lui, le tira de ses pensées.

_-_ Heu… Voilà, on voulait te parler à propos de… de vendredi, en fait.

Vendredi ? Ah oui ! Il sourit en repensant à cette soirée, où Enkil et lui étaient tombés sur les Maraudeurs plantés au milieu d'un couloir, juste devant les appartements de son pa… oncle. Et à la folle course-poursuite qui avait suivi. Enkil n'avait pas pu retenir Rusard bien longtemps, et ils n'avaient dû qu'à l'exceptionnelle connaissance qu'avaient ses compagnons de dortoir des couloirs de Poudlard d'échapper à l'ire du concierge.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais vu ledit concierge dans un tel état de fureur, et se demandait bien ce que les quatre complices avaient bien pu faire pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

Enkil n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir.

Peut-être allait-il pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus…

Il s'installa plus confortablement et attendit que James se décide à parler.

_-_ Voilà, heu… D'abord, on voudrait te remercier encore, et…

_-_ Ce n'est pas moi que vous devriez remercier, je vous l'ai déjà dit. En fait…

_-_ Il n'y a personne à remercier, on sait, l'interrompit Sirius d'un ton un peu sec. Al-Rhaman ne nous a pas vus, pour lui il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir et si on va le voir pour lui dire merci, il jouera les idiots. On a comprit ! James, tu continues ?

Tyr lui jeta un regard étrange. Et Remus donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami brun, avant de faire signe à James de continuer.

_-_ Oui, donc… Oh zut ! Je vais commencer par le commencement, sinon je n'en finirai pas. Voilà. L'année dernière, juste avant les vacances, Rusard nous a surpris avec des bavboules. Ca n'aurait pas été bien grave si, dans son élan, il ne nous avait pas confisqué la totalité du contenu de nos poches. Et il se trouvait que, si la plupart des objets que nous avions en notre possession à ce moment là n'étaient pas de grosses pertes, il y en avait un qui avait –qui a toujours, d'ailleurs- beaucoup d'importance à nos yeux. Ne pouvant nous résoudre à perdre cet objet, nous…

_-_ Vous avez décidé d'aller le récupérer.

Ce n'était pas une question. Les Maraudeurs, curieux de la réaction de leur interlocuteur, scrutèrent le visage aussi neutre que l'avait été le ton. Tyr leur rendit leur regard, sans vraiment chercher à cacher la lueur d'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux noirs. James sourit.

_-_ Exactement. Nous y sommes allés vendredi soir.

_-_ Vous avez retrouvé cet objet ?

_-_ Oui. Mais… Ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons trouvé, dit-il en sortant un morceau de papier de sa poche. Il le fixa quelques secondes avant de le rendre à Tyr.

_-_ Regarde par toi-même.

Le jeune homme, plus qu'intrigué, se saisit de morceau de papier, une photographie en fait, et y jeta un coup d'œil.

Puis un deuxième.

Et un troisième.

Leva les yeux vers les Maraudeurs, qui le regardaient, de légers sourires aux lèvres.

Et s'effondra de rire.

Oo

Les Maraudeurs, souriant, regardaient leur camarade hoqueter, tenter de reprendre sa respiration, jeter un regard à la photo, et repartir de plus belle.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient le jeune homme rire ainsi.

Il souriait souvent, riait parfois, mais des fous rires, jamais. Cela le rajeunissait, et l'éclat espiègle qui illuminait ses yeux d'ordinaire un peu tristes leur plaisait.

Mais bon. Si sa réaction leur faisait plaisir, ce n'était pas le but premier. Ils avaient besoin d'un renseignement, et Tyr était le seul à pouvoir le leur fournir. Ils s'apprêtaient donc à intervenir pour calmer son hilarité quand, une fois de plus, l'égyptien les pris de vitesse.

Prenant soudain une grande inspiration, il plaqua la photo contre le sol, face cachée et se tourna vers eux, laissant échapper un dernier gloussement.

_-_ Et… Et alors ? parvint-il à articuler malgré son souffle saccadé.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent une nouvelle série de regards, cherchant le meilleur moyen de présenter leur requête à leur camarade essoufflé.

_-_ Nous avons besoin de ton avis, trancha Sirius, que tant d'hésitations commençaient à agacer.

Le jeune égyptien leva sur lui un regard surpris.

_-_ De mon avis ? Mais… Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà des dizaines d'idées pour exploiter cette photo, non ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

James écarta l'argument d'un vague signe de la main et posa sur Tyr un regard sérieux.

_-_ Ce n'est pas pour ça que nous avons besoin de toi.

Dans les yeux noirs qui le fixaient, la question évidente se lisait en toutes lettres. « Pourquoi alors ? »

_-_ D'après toi, est-ce que nous avons le droit de faire ça ?

La réponse fusa immédiatement, surprenant les Maraudeurs, qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle soit si catégorique.

_-_ Evidement que non.

_-_ Pourquoi ?

_-_ Tout simplement parce que je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un seul article dans le règlement de l'école qui autorise les perquisitions nocturnes chez un membre de l'équipe pédagogique et la diffusion… d'informations, ajouta-t-il après un regard dubitatif à la photo toujours retournée, personnelles sur ce même enseignant. Et maintenant, si vous me posiez la vraie question qui vous travaille, je pourrais peut-être vous répondre. Sérieusement.

Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui prit la parole, James, vexé de s'être fait remballer ainsi, ayant décidé de se murer dans la silence.

Il serait intéressant de voir combien de temps il tiendrait. Quant à Sirius et Peter, le premier souriait légèrement, amusé, mais clairement décidé à ne pas se mêler à la discussion, et le deuxième…

Bref. Il ne restait que lui.

_-_ En fait ce que nous voulons savoir, c'est si nous avions le droit d'utiliser cette photo par rapport au professeur Al-Rhaman.

_-_ Par rapport à Enkil ? Comment ça ?

_-_ Et bien… C'est un peu compliqué. Vu que le professeur Al-Rhaman nous a, contre toute logique, laissé filer, nous nous demandions si ce n'était pas une sorte de… manque de respect si deux jours après, nous utilisions cette photo de manière… répréhensible ? Qu'en penses-tu ? Il le prendrait mal ? Je veux dire… il nous a fait confiance, quelque part, et j'ai l'impression que ce serait le trahir que d'en profiter pour se moquer d'un de ses collègues… Non ?

_-_ Je ne sais pas…

Les Maraudeurs, mal à l'aise, attendaient que Tyr, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, leur réponde. Sirius en particulier n'appréciait que très modérément la situation.

Etre redevable à ce point à son professeur, devoir aller demander conseil à son neveu afin de ménager sa sensibilité… il avait eu… avait toujours beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Oh, bien sûr, il comprenait le point de vue de Remus. Et, si cela avait concerné n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait pas fait autant de difficultés, mais…

Mais il s'agissait d'Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Et Enkil Al-Rhaman agaçait profondément Sirius, sans que ce dernier n'ait vraiment de raison valable à cela, ce qui l'agaçait encore davantage. Il s'était déjà fait la réflexion, avait tenté de se raisonner, mais rien à faire.

Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qu'il ne supportait pas.

_-_ Je pense…

La voix hésitante de Tyr rompit soudain le silence qui régnait sur le petit groupe, ramenant l'attention de tous sur le jeune égyptien qui les regardait, l'air un peu ennuyé.

_-_ Je pense que Remus a raison… Il y a de fortes chances qu'il le prenne mal.

Remus et James échangèrent un regard nerveux.

_-_ Tu crois qu'il pourrait dire qu'il vous a vus… enfin… croisés dans le couloir vendredi soir ?

_-_ Oh non ! Ce n'est pas son genre ! Il vous a couverts, ce n'est pas pour vous vendre deux jours après ! Non, mais…

_-_ Il prendrait sa revanche, c'est ça ?

Au son de cette voix presque… satisfaite, quatre têtes se tournèrent vers Sirius, qui lui fixait Tyr, attendant sa réponse. Le jeune égyptien, que la lueur de triomphe qui brillait au fond du regard saphir mettait mal à l'aise, répondit prudemment.

_-_ Et bien… Disons que si vous le cherchiez… Vous risqueriez de le trouver…

**oOo**

_28 Octobre 1976_

Le temps était encore doux en cette belle soirée d'octobre, et l'école entière était rassemblée dans la Grande salle pour le repas du soir, et chacun profitait pleinement des derniers instants du week-end avant de repartir pour une nouvelle semaine de cours.

Un groupe de Gryffondor et de Serpentard de cinquième année se disputaient à propos de la coupe des maisons, du tournoi de Quidditch et pour entretenir la forme, sous l'œil appréciatif de leurs aînés respectifs. Même le professeur McGonagall avait renoncé à les interrompre tant qu'ils ne perturbaient pas la joyeuse cohue qui régnait dans la pièce.

Près des grandes portes, un certain nombre de jeunes filles issues des quatre Maisons faisaient fi des dissensions et rivalités existant entre elles pour se concentrer sur un véritable problème : les Garçons, pendant que lesdits Garçons, loin de se douter des complots qui se tramaient à leur sujet, discutaient gentiment entre mâles des derniers résultats de la saison sportive.

Le professeur Dumbledore débattait avec Chourave du dernier bonbon proposé par Honeyduke, Rusard grommelait dans son assiette sur l'utilité des châtiments corporels sur les adolescents et les Maraudeurs se tenaient relativement tranquilles, pour une fois.

Bref, la vie à Poudlard avait repris son cours, et s'écoulait calmement entre les cours, le Quidditch, les chagrins d'amour et les contrôles.

Quand soudain, une sirène retentit, et les lumières de la Grande Salle virèrent au rouge dans un grand effet de gyrophares. Les professeurs se levèrent tous en même temps, et les élèves affolés les imitèrent.

Mais avant que la panique ait eu le temps de s'installer, le directeur fit cesser les alarmes.

_-_ Vite, les préfets, rassemblez vos condisciples et emmenez-les en lieu sûr dans vos salles communes. Aucun détour ne sera toléré et le moindre élève surpris à en sortir avant mon autorisation sera expulsé définitivement de l'école.

Remus, en tant que préfet, réagit très vite. Tandis que Dumbledore ordonnait aux fantômes d'aller vérifier qu'aucun élève n'errait dans les couloirs, et envoyait Rusard expédier au Ministère une chouette demandant des aurors en renfort, le loup-garou interpella Lily tandis que chaque responsable rassemblait ses camarades.

_-_ Tu t'occupes des autres, je me charge des quatre zouaves.

La rousse le regarda un instant, puis acquiesça. Elle rejoignit vite le troupeau de Gryffondor qui s'était rameuté tout seul.

Remus, lui, fendit la foule affolée pour rattraper James, Peter et Sirius qui, déjà près d'une fenêtre, fixaient le parc.

Sur la verte pelouse approchaient une centaine d'hommes-taureaux titanesques, encadrés par des hommes aux longues capes noires et aux masques qui commençaient à n'être que trop connus.

_-_ Dépêchez-vous de rejoindre les autres !

_-_ Mais Remus…

_-_ Sirius Black, siffla Remus, tu prends Potter et Pettigrow avec toi, tu rejoins les autres, et vous suivez le mouvement. Est-ce clair ?

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, mais Remus savait qu'il allait obéir.

_-_ Et toi ? demanda James.

_-_ J'en ai encore un à récupérer…

Dès que l'alarme avait sonné, Remus avait vu Tyr Al-Rhaman partir vers la table des professeurs. Il se sépara de ses camarades, et en arrivant près de l'estrade où mangeaient l'équipe professorale, il vit son nouveau camarade en grande conversation avec son oncle.

_-_ Tyr, rejoins les autres ! Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour un élève.

_-_ Mais… Tu ne vas pas te battre ! Tu…

_-_ Tyr, retourne dans la tour de Gryffondor !

Remus arriva et attrapa le col du Gryffondor désobéissant.

_-_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, professeur, je m'en occupe.

Le professeur hocha le tête, et rejoignit McGonagall pour rattraper Dumbledore et les autres qui étaient déjà partis s'occuper de la défense du château .

Entraînant Tyr à sa suite, Remus se rallia aux autres Gryffondor qui quittaient déjà la Grande Salle.

_-_ Remus, qu'est-ce que…

_-_ Dépêche-toi ! Tu as entendu ton oncle ? Un champ de bataille n'est pas un endroit pour un élève !

_-_ Mais Remus je ne peux pas le laisser seul, je…

_-_ Tu peux et tu vas. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas le choix.

D'une brusque secousse, Tyr dégagea son bras de la prise du loup-garou et se dressa de toute sa taille face à son camarade qui ne put retenir un léger frisson devant l'orage qui grondait dans les yeux sombres de l'égyptien.

_-_ Lupin, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué, il est aveugle ! Et par conséquent, il est absolument hors de question que je le laisse seul ! Tel que je le connais, il n'aura rien de plus pressé que d'aller se fiche en plein milieu des combats, et il est loin d'avoir retrouvé toutes ses capacités !

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme fit demi-tour et se dirigea à grands pas vers l'entrée du château, où il savait trouver les professeurs, et son oncle par la même occasion.

Mais il eut à peine fait trois pas que la poigne ferme de Remus s'était refermée sur son épaule. Un grondement de colère lui échappa comme il tentait de s'en défaire, en vain. Le loup-garou était plus grand et plus costaud que lui, et le retint sans grande peine.

Prêt à tout pour rejoindre son oncle, il dégaina sa baguette et fit brusquement volte-face, un sort commençant déjà à se former au bout de ses lèvres. Mais la première syllabe à peine esquissée mourut avant d'être née devant le regard du loup-garou.

_-_ Tyr, je ne connais pas ton oncle aussi bien que toi, mais il y a une chose à son sujet dont je suis certain. Et cette chose, c'est qu'il n'a pas besoin de protection. Qu'il ne veut pas de protection. La seule chose que tu ferais en le rejoignant maintenant, c'est lui dire, indirectement, qu'il est désespérément faible pour que son neveu de seize ans lui vienne en aide. Et que, pire que tout, ce neveu en question ne lui fait pas confiance. Est-ce que tu as confiance en ton oncle, Tyr ?

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent quelques longues secondes, deux onyx en colère défiant d'impassibles yeux d'or.

Et finalement, presque soudainement, le regard d'ébène se voila et un rideau de fins cheveux de jais vint cacher le visage fier du jeune égyptien.

_-_ Oui…

Une tension dont Remus n'avait même pas conscience s'envola de ses épaules et il laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette si mince du garçon qui lui faisait face, et un étrange sentiment mêlé de compassion, d'étonnement et d'une très dérangeante appréhension envahit son cœur.

A peine un instant plus tôt, c'était un jeune homme en colère qui se dressait devant lui, un loup grondant, défiant son adversaire, mais maintenant…

Maintenant, Tyr ressemblait à un tout petit enfant perdu, à un chiot orphelin abandonné sous la pluie.

Un changement d'attitude si brusque perturbait Remus, et réveillait bien malgré lui des sentiments protecteurs, venus de sa partie louve aussi bien que de sa partie humaine.

Maudissant ses instincts de bon samaritain, il passa un bras autour des épaules de son camarade et l'entraîna doucement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, lui murmurant des mots de réconfort et de soutient qui paraissaient bien inutiles face au tourment qui agitait l'encre des yeux de Tyr.

Tout en marchant dans les couloirs désertés de l'école, serrant contre lui le corps secoué de frissons de son condisciple, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'adresser une prière silencieuse en direction du froid plafond de pierre.

Je vous en supplie, Professeur Al-Rhaman, faites attention à vous…

**oOo**

A l'extérieur du château, au sommet des escaliers de pierre qui menaient aux immenses portes de chêne, les professeurs de Poudlard regardaient les attaquants approcher. Déterminés, ils attendaient, prêts à tout pour défendre l'école, que leur directeur leur donne ses instructions.

Lequel directeur contemplait pour l'instant la vague mouvante qui déferlait vers eux, des dizaines de plans se formant dans son esprit. Mais il fallait faire vite.

Arrêtant sa réflexion, il répartit rapidement les rôles à son équipe.

_-_ Monsieur Rusard, allez chercher Pompom et venez vous poster tous les deux devant les portes. Je vous charge de leur défense et des soins à donner aux blessés. Professeur Flitwick, si je ne m'abuse, vous connaissez le sortilège dit de la _Grande Muraille_ ?

_-_ Bien sûr.

_-_ Parfait. Alors vous et moi, nous allons nous poster à une cinquantaine de mètres du château et dresser ce sort. Minerva, vous dirigerez les opérations d'élimination. Les Minotaures sont la priorité absolue. Il faut en abattre le plus possible à distance, et utiliser au maximum la protection offerte par la _Grande Muraille_. Ce sort contiendra toutes les attaques directes, et la plupart des maléfices, mais il est épuisant pour le lanceur. Nous ne pourrons pas tenir très longtemps. Quand nous le lèverons, il faudra passer au corps à corps. Là, les Minotaures deviendront vraiment dangereux. Souvenez-vous bien que leurs points faibles sont…

_-_ La gorge et les naseaux. Et l'entrejambe, si vous parvenez à l'atteindre…

Dumbledore se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre et le fixa un instant d'un air à la fois appréciatif et ennuyé. Enkil Al-Rhaman, comme s'il l'avait vu, lui adressa un sourire innocent.

_-_ Exactement. Pour les sorciers, je ne vous ferai pas l'affront de vous donner des conseils. Simplement une recommandation : Soyez prudents. Nous devons tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des aurors. Enkil ?

_-_ Oui Albus ?

_-_ Restez auprès de Pompom et Argus. Ils auront besoin d'aide pour défendre la porte. Chourave ? Prêtez-lui main forte.

Et, sans laisser à l'égyptien le temps de répondre, le directeur de Poudlard s'élança, suivi par tous ses professeurs, à quatre exceptions près, en direction de la marée noire qui montait à l'assaut de l'école.

**oOo**

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était tendue par l'attente et l'angoisse. Tous les rouges et ors étaient réunis autour des cheminées, cherchant inconsciemment un peu de réconfort dans la chaleur des flammes et la présence de leurs camarades. On parlait peu, et à voix basse, comme pour éviter d'attirer l'attention de la catastrophe qui planait sur le château.

Les Maraudeurs, un peu à l'écart des autres, semblaient moins atteints par l'inquiétude générale. Mais peut-être était-ce dû à Tyr Al-Rhaman, qui, lui, était le parfait exemple du volcan sur le point d'exploser sous la pression du magma d'émotions en fusion qui bouillonnait dans ses veines.

En apparence nonchalamment vautrés dans leurs fauteuils attitrés, ils suivaient en réalité avec une inquiétude plus ou moins bien dissimulée les vas et viens nerveux de leur compagnon de dortoir entre la fenêtre ouest de la salle commune et le milieu de la pièce.

Il marchait d'un pas vif, fébrile, s'arrêtait près de la fenêtre, cherchait pendant quelques secondes à percer les ténèbres de la nuit, en vain, soupirait et repartait à contrecœur, s'arrachant avec difficulté à sa contemplation.

Les Maraudeurs voyaient avec une inquiétude qu'ils ne s'expliquaient qu'à moitié ses aller-retour se faire de plus en plus courts, et l'attraction qu'exerçait la fenêtre sur le jeune égyptien de plus en plus forte.

Enfin, après une dernière tentative de s'éloigner de la baie vitrée, Tyr abandonna et s'appuya doucement contre les carreaux froids, laissant son regard d'encre se perdre dans les ténèbres extérieures. Les Maraudeurs échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais ne bougèrent pas. Qu'auraient-ils pu dire pour soulager l'angoisse sans nom qui écrasait le cœur de leur camarade ?

Qu'auraient-ils pu dire quand eux-mêmes doutaient de revoir sain et sauf leur professeur de DCFM ?

Le bruit sourd du poing serré de Tyr s'abattant sur le cadre de bois de la fenêtre leur fit relever la tête, et amorcer pour deux d'entre eux un mouvement vers la silhouette tremblante qui se détachait dans le pâle rayonnement de lune.

Trop tard, car une autre silhouette, plus fine, se dessinait à présent aux côtés de la première. Une silhouette auréolée d'une crinière flamboyante, une silhouette qui posait sur l'épaule frissonnante du jeune homme terrorisé une main aux longs doigts fins, pendant que sa jumelle forçait avec douceur le visage crispé de douleur à lui faire face, et effaçait délicatement la trace cristalline d'une unique larme qui glissait le long de la joue lisse.

Les Maraudeurs, muets, contemplaient avec fascination le spectacle en ombres chinoises qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les yeux d'émeraude qui capturent dans leurs profondeurs verdoyantes deux perles d'obsidienne perdues, les entourent, les enlacent, les réchauffent de leurs fraîches lueurs tilleul et laurier, les masquent de feuilles de vigne, en même temps que deux bras minces s'enroulent autour des épaules courbées, que deux mains blanches se noient dans la chevelure d'ébène et cachent le visage enfin sillonné de fins ruisseaux de cristal dans le creux d'un cou gracile…

Les deux silhouettes à présent ne font plus qu'une, fondues l'une dans l'autre en une osmose que rien ni personne ne peut troubler, perdues loin du monde extérieur dans une bulle unique, invisible et pourtant tellement réelle qu'elle en paraît presque tangible, et dissuade quiconque en aurait eu l'idée saugrenue de s'approcher.

Mais l'idée ne vient à personne, car personne ne les voit, perdus qu'ils sont dans l'ombre protectrice d'une alcôve isolée. Personne ne les voit, personne, à part les Maraudeurs, spectateurs silencieux d'un instant volé au temps, d'une étrange communion entre deux êtres sans lien particulier, mais qui pour l'espace d'un instant ont tout oublié, mis à part le besoin de rassurer, et d'être rassuré.

Les Maraudeurs regardent, et comprennent. Et, si Peter en est ému aux larmes, si Remus s'en veut de n'être pas capable de donner ainsi sans penser aux conséquences, si Sirius finit par détourner les yeux du couple enlacé, gêné sans trop se l'avouer devant cette débauche d'émotions, si James s'étonne de ne ressentir aucune jalousie en voyant Lily dans les bras de son rival, aucun d'entre eux ne songe une seconde à s'en moquer ou à s'en étonner.

Peut-être un vague sentiment de honte est-il né en eux, voyant qu'une simple jeune fille a su quoi faire face à la détresse de leur camarade, alors qu'eux s'étaient retrouvés totalement désarmés, mais rien d'autre.

Qu'auraient-ils pu dire ? Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Rien qu'un geste à faire. Et ce geste, ils en avaient été incapables.

Voilà pourquoi, quand les silhouettes des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent dans le rayon de lune, ils détournèrent les yeux, les laissant à leur intimité. Ils plongèrent leurs regards dans les flammes réconfortantes de la cheminée, se rappelant et essayant d'oublier la seconde d'après, que dehors, leurs professeurs devaient affronter des flammes qui, elles, n'avaient rien de réconfortant…

**oOo**

_Pff…_ pensait Dumbledore tout en apportant encore et encore de l'énergie à l'immense barrière magique qu'il avait dressé entre le château et ses attaquants, _dire qu'à cette heure-ci, je suis d'ordinaire devant un bon feu ronflant, dans mon peignoir douillet, un grand paquet de bonbons au citron à portée de la main… Maudits Mangemorts ! Je veux mes bonbons !_

Du coin de l'œil, le plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait connu surveillait son équipe, dirigée de main de maître par Minerva, éliminer les uns après les autres les Minotaures qui, vague après vague, venaient frapper de toutes leurs forces contre le sort qui les empêchaient d'atteindre leur cible.

_En plus, j'ai commencé un passionnant ouvrage sur les véracrasses indonésiennes, et je voulais absolument le finir ce soir !_

Jetant un bref regard au petit professeur d'Enchantement qui, à une vingtaine de mètres sur sa gauche, résistait vaillamment aux assauts acharnés des hommes-taureaux en furie, il soupira. Malgré tout son courage et sa volonté de protéger ses chers élèves, Flitwick faiblissait peu à peu. Bientôt, très bientôt, il allait devoir relâcher son emprise sur la _Grande Muraille_, et le demi-cercle parfait de magie solidifiée qui protégeait les portes de l'Ecole s'effondrerait.

_Et ma camomille ? J'ai dépassé l'heure de ma camomille ! C'est affreux, je vais faire des mauvais rêves toute la nuit ! Maudits Mangemorts_ !

A une quinzaine de mètres de lui, le professeur Sinistra, qui abattait systématiquement chaque Minotaure passant à sa portée s'effondra soudain, touchée par un sortilège ennemi. Aussitôt, Chourave s'élança, suivie de près par Enkil, pour récupérer sa collègue blessée et la ramener auprès de Mme Pomfresh, à l'intérieur du château.

Dumbledore soupira. Les maléfices commençaient à passer à travers la barrière tendue par Flitwick. Regardant droit devant lui, il mesura les effectifs ennemis restants. Plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu. C'était mauvais…

**oOo**

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, Peter fronça les sourcils. Epuisés par l'attente, certains avaient fini par aller se coucher, alors que d'autres, pour tromper leur angoisse, avaient préféré se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelques-uns s'étaient plongés dans leurs devoirs, espérant qu'ils auraient quelqu'un à qui les rendre le lendemain, quelques autres cherchaient un peu de réconfort dans des romans ou des magazines, d'autres encore restaient les yeux plongés dans le vide, ou discutaient à voix basse, de tout sauf de ce qui se passait dehors au même moment.

Peter et Remus, eux, avaient préféré se lancer dans une partie d'échecs.

Et, fait exceptionnel, le loup-garou avait réussi à mettre son ami, champion incontesté sur le plateau noir et blanc, en difficulté.

Regardant attentivement l'échiquier devant lui, l'animagus-rat chercha son erreur. Comment Remus avait-il réussi à l'encercler ainsi ?

Et plus important, comment allait-il se sortir de cette délicate situation ?

Peut-être… Non. Trop dangereux. Alors plutôt comme ça ? Non plus. Trop timide, il ne se dégagerait pas ainsi…

Mmm… Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture…

Ca allait mal. Surtout face à Remus, c'était mauvais, très mauvais…

**oOo**

La _Grande Muraille_ avait cédé. Les professeurs de Poudlard se battaient à présent au corps à corps avec les Minotaures restants, sous le feu nourri des sorciers ennemis, à l'abri derrière les corps massifs de leurs bovins alliés.

Mais, si le nombre des hommes-taureaux diminuait lentement mais sûrement, les défenseurs de l'Ecole subissaient également de lourdes pertes.

Flitwick était tombé peu après la chute du sort de protection. Vidé d'une grande partie de son énergie, il n'avait pu éviter un coup de sabot qui l'avait violemment projeté à terre, inconscient.

Sinistra s'était rapidement remise du sort reçu un peu plus tôt, mais avait dû remplacer Chourave auprès de Pomfresh, le professeur de Botanique ayant été touchée à son tour en allant chercher Minerva au milieu des combats, forçant Enkil à porter seul les deux femmes jusqu'aux portes du château, où l'infirmière les avait aussitôt mises à l'abri.

Un cri perçant retentit dans la nuit, et Dumbledore se tourna vers sa provenance pour voir le professeur Brûlopot se tordre de douleur sous l'Endoloris d'un homme encapuchonné.

Le Directeur intervint aussitôt, neutralisant le Mangemort et libérant le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques du maléfice. L'homme se redressa aussi vite qu'il le put et recommença à se battre, mais les éclairs de souffrance qui traversaient son corps étaient plus que visibles.

Dumbledore soupira, encore. Ca allait mal, très mal…

**oOo**

La bataille faisait rage sur l'échiquier, et Peter se savait en très mauvaise posture. Déjà, ses Cavaliers, une Tour et un de ses Fous n'étaient plus que des souvenirs, et maintenant voilà que sa Reine venait de tomber.

Remus en revanche disposait encore de ses pièces maîtresses, bien que Peter se soit débarrassé d'une Tour et des Cavaliers, ainsi que de la totalité des Pions Noirs.

Mais la Tour restante, les deux Fous et la Reine du loup-garou étaient sur le point de réussir, malgré sa résistance acharnée, à prendre son Roi en tenaille.

Encore quelques coups, et il serait Mat.

Ca allait mal, très mal.

**oOo**

La bataille faisait rage au pied des majestueuses murailles de l'Ecole, et elle ne tournait pas à l'avantage de ses défenseurs, au contraire. Sur la vingtaine de membres de l'équipe professorale, cinq étaient déjà hors de combat, les professeurs de potion et de divination ayant rejoint ceux de métamorphoses, de botanique et de sortilèges dans les gouffres de l'inconscience, et cinq autres étaient immobilisés ou légèrement blessés, en tout cas à la limite de l'inefficacité, que se soit de par leur rôle auprès des blessés – DCFM et Astronomie – ou leur manque de capacité – Rusard et Binns.

Les professeurs restants se battaient de leur mieux et plus encore, mais la fatigue, qu'elle soit physique, morale ou magique, commençait à se faire sentir.

Dumbledore, le visage sombre, abattit presque distraitement un énième Minotaure, tout en cherchant désespérément un moyen de renverser la situation sans faire le jeu de l'adversaire et activer l'un des antiques sorts de protection de l'Ecole.

Il n'était pas dupe, cette attaque n'avait pas d'autre but. Voldemort cherchait à affaiblir Poudlard et son directeur en défaisant la première d'un de ses atouts, et en forçant le second à utiliser une bonne partie de son pouvoir pendant le lancement dudit atout.

Et parti comme c'était, le Lord Noir avait de bonnes chances de parvenir à ses fins.

Un grand cri retentit à quelques distances du directeur, qui, du coin de l'œil, aperçut son professeur de Runes s'effondrer, les vêtements en flammes, aussitôt chargé par un homme-taureau bien décidé à l'achever. Aymeric O'briane, le tout nouveau professeur d'Arithmancie, s'interposa, permettant à Hagrid d'éteindre le feu qui dévorait les robes de son collègue avant de l'entraîner en sécurité auprès de Pomfresh. Le jeune irlandais réussit à se débarrasser de son attaquant, mais pas sans dommages. Il ne prit pourtant pas une seconde pour souffler, et se replongea dans les combats, tenant sa baguette de la main gauche, la droite pendant, inerte, le long de son flanc.

Dumbledore grimaça. Ses effectifs valides diminuaient dangereusement. Lui excepté, il ne restait que trois professeurs en pleine possession de leurs moyens et exempts de toutes blessures. Plus Hagrid qui, bien que limité au niveau magie, compensait largement par sa force colossale.

Et ils devaient encore affronter une bonne vingtaine de Minotaures, soutenus par dix ou quinze sorciers qui, bien que ni très puissants, ni très doués, avaient pour eux le nombre et la forme physique, n'ayant quasiment pas eu à combattre depuis le début de l'engagement.

Il soupira. Les aurors n'arriveraient pas avant, au mieux, une quinzaine de minutes encore. S'il voulait conserver son staff en un seul morceau – plus ou moins – il allait devoir se résigner et faire appel à l'un des sorts qui protégeaient l'Ecole.

Les premiers mots de l'incantation se formaient déjà sur ses lèvres quand soudain, un cri résonna à ses oreilles. Ce n'était pas le premier, loin de là, depuis le début de la soirée, mais celui-ci était étrange. Ce n'était pas un hurlement de douleur ou de victoire, mais une exclamation de surprise pure, déplacée dans l'environnement sonore de la bataille.

Dumbledore fit volte-face vers l'origine du cri, et écarquilla les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que ?

**oOo**

Peter soupira. Il lui restait un coup à jouer. Un seul tout petit coup, et, s'il ne trouvait pas une solution de dernière minute, il était Mat.

Il se creusa la cervelle pendant encore un moment, et finit par soupirer.

Il avança la main vers sa Tour survivante, bien décidé à faire subir une dernière perte à son adversaire, et un sourire de victoire s'affichait déjà sur le visage de Remus, quand il se figea au-dessus du plateau.

Remus, s'attendant à le voir saisir sa Tour, leva vers lui un regard surpris. Son étonnement grandit encore en voyant les yeux fixes de son ami braqués sur le bord droit de l'échiquier, et un demi-sourire à ses lèvres.

Baissant la tête, le loup-garou suivit la trajectoire du regard de Peter et blêmit.

Comment ?

**oOo**

S'il avait su… Mais comment aurait-il pu savoir ?

Oh, bien sûr, il savait qu'il était puissant, mais… Mais comment aurait-il pu deviner qu'au combat, son handicap ne l'handicapait pas ?

Fasciné, comme bon nombre de combattants des deux camps, par les mouvements fluides, précis, mortels, de celui qu'il avait relégué au rang d'infirmier, Dumbledore contemplait Enkil Al-Rhaman glisser – il ne savait comment décrire mieux les déplacements de son professeur de DCFM – d'un adversaire à l'autre, frapper directement là où l'ennemi était faible, s'écarter souplement du point de chute des corps massifs, et repartir sans hésitation au contact. Il évitait les coups et les sorts si aisément, avec tant de grâce, qu'il paraissait danser plus que se battre avec les immenses hommes-taureaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, dans un long meuglement, le dernier Minotaure s'écroula aux pieds du bel égyptien, et le silence prit possession du champ de bataille.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne bougea, comme si le Ciel, la Terre, le Château et la Forêt, à l'instar des Humains qui contemplaient la scène, retenaient leur souffle, comme si le Temps lui-même avait décidé de stopper sa course, l'espace d'un instant, pour permettre aux Hommes de saisir, de comprendre, ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Comprendre comment cet homme, cet aveugle, avait pu en un instant, si facilement, se débarrasser de mastodontes bien plus grands, plus costauds, plus puissants que lui. Comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas intervenu avant.

Comprendre, pour certains d'entre eux, que c'était à leur tour de se mesurer à lui, d'éprouver leur force contre sa souplesse, leurs sorts contre son agilité, leur intelligence contre son intuition.

Comprendre, pour le Directeur de Poudlard, qu'il était sauvé. Qu'il n'aurait pas à utiliser le charme millénaire contre une poignée d'adversaires bien trop faibles pour le mériter.

Comprendre, pour tous les combattants, que la bataille continuait, qu'il fallait se battre encore un peu, que la pause était finie.

Enkil Al-Rhaman fut le premier à s'élancer, aussitôt suivi par ceux de ses collègues qui le pouvaient encore, couvert par ceux qui ne le pouvaient plus. Les Mangemorts vinrent au contact et bientôt, le sourd grondement des combats résonnait à nouveau sur la verte pelouse de Poudlard.

Soudain, une nouvelle vague, pourpre cette fois, de combattants déferla vers le château, prenant les hommes masqués en tenaille entre leurs rangs serrés et le fer de lance de Poudlard, mené par le bel aveugle.

Un murmure de surprise glissa sur la marée d'aurors en voyant le jeune homme combattre sans paraître le moins du monde gêné par le bandeau qui lui masquait les yeux, mais les guerriers ne s'y attardèrent pas, pas encore, et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Au loin, à la lisière de la forêt, une silhouette noire se détourna du combat. L'attaque avait échoué.

**oOo**

Un Pion. Son sauveur n'était rien d'autre qu'un Pion. Un simple petit Pion Blanc, mais ô combien stratégiquement placé…

Mais comment était-il arrivé là ? Ah… oui, c'était ça… Il était sur le point de récupérer un des ses Fous et élaborait déjà la suite de sa stratégie quand Remus l'avait surpris par une attaque brutale, l'obligeant à changer ses plans et à riposter immédiatement. La situation s'était rapidement dégradée pour lui, alors il s'était concentré sur le combat qui se déroulait à l'opposé de l'échiquier, oubliant totalement le petit Pion Blanc, si discret sur sa case Blanche…

Mais comment ne l'avait-il pas vu avant ?

Comment Remus n'y avait-il pas fait attention ?

Cela, il ne se l'expliquait pas.

Pourtant, cette petite pièce si fragile, si faible, lui assurait quasiment la victoire…

D'une main tremblante, il l'avança d'une case, d'une seule, et le petit soldat, selon son vœu, se changea en une magnifique Reine Blanche, forte, fière, toute puissante. Menaçante.

Echec au Roi Noir.

**oOo**

_A suivre…_

**Ce chapitre est un monstre.**

**Sérieux, ce chapitre est _vraiment_ un monstre.**

**Vous vous rendez compte ? 26 pages en lecture suivi, quasiment que du texte, presque pas de dialogue, ou alors des dialogues de six pieds de long.**

**Je vous jure, je n'en voyais pas la fin.**

**Il y avait sans arrêt des scènes qui ne rajoutaient, se rallongeaient, se retournaient…**

**Sans compter les persos qui prennent des initiatives, surtout Tyr, d'ailleurs (exemple : à la base, quand il tombe sur les Maraudeurs, il n'était _absolument pas_ sensé partir avec eux ! Il devait rester avec Enkil ! Quand je vous dis qu'il n'en fait qu'à sa tête !)**

**Enfin bon, j'en suis venue à bout ! En retard, certes…**

**Mais c'est pas ma faute ! J'étais dans les temps (de justesse, mais dans les temps) quand je suis tombée malade ! Je pensais poster le 1er octobre, vu que c'est le chapitre d'octobre, et puis boum ! Mal de crâne carabiné, plus aucune énergie, j'ai failli cracher mes poumons (littéralement… comment ça j'exagère ?)…**

**Et j'ai réussi à mettre moins de quatre mois pour poster !**

**Comment ça, c'était pas difficile ? Mais vous avez fini de me contrarier ?**

**J'ai mis que trois mois ce coup ci ! Et le chapitre est super long, définitivement le plus long d'Oxymore !**

**Comment ça c'est pas un exploit ? Maiheeeeuuuu !**

**Et ben vous allez voir ! Le prochain, je mettrai que deux mois ! Et celui d'après, un mois !**

**Keres : Et celui d'après ? Deux semaines ?**

**Kal : Faut pas pousser non plus…**

**Keres : Pfff… aucune suite dans les idées…**

**Kal : Dixit la fille qui poste une fois par an.**

**Keres : Gnagnagna…**

**Kal : Bref. Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir tenir ce programme, mais je vais essayer ! Alors à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre « Novembre » ! Gros Ziboux à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Kissu !**

**Kalari.**


	10. Chapitre 9: Novembre

OXYMORE

Chapitre 9

_Novembre_

Auteuse : Kalari

Base : Harry Potter

Genre : suite alternative de la fin alternative du tome 5...

Couples : toujours pas.

Disclaimer : encore et toujours pas à moi. Donc, c'est logique, pas de sous.

_**Réponses aux reviews**_

**Lyly black** : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews, et surtout, énorme merci pour ta fidélité ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait plaisir que mon histoire te plaise autant… alors Rusard et ses fouets t'ont plu ? Mais dis-moi, tu as des goûts bizarres… lol, j'déconne ! C'est cool que t'ai aimé, moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire. et, confidence pour confidence, la bataille fait partie de mes passages préférés !

Sinon pour mon blog, t'as raison, il faut un mot de passe pour y accéder, je comprend pas pourquoi. Mais de toute façon, je crois que je vais le supprimer, d'une parce que je n'arrive plus à y aller non plus, de deux parce que je n'arriverai jamais à le tenir à jour, étant donné que je n'ai pas de connexion internet là où je fais mon stage, donc…

Voilu, je te fais de gros bisous et je te dis au prochain chapitre, qui arrivera un jour, promis ! Kiss !

**Anie Celebrindal** : Quel enthousiasme, ça fait plaisir ! Et c'est vrai ? Pas de fautes sur la partie d'échec ? Chouette ! Je suis soulagée, c'est cool… et ben maintenant j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, même si j'en doute un peu. Perso je pense sincèrement qu'il est beaucoup moins bon. Enfin, si j'attend encore, vous ne l'aurez pas avant X temps, alors… Et puis il me soule, alors je vais passer à la suite, qui devrait être un peu plus intéressante. Voilu ! Gros gros bisous et merci pour tous ces compliments ! Kiss !

**Ange de un cisme** : Et non, pas encore ! Tyr ne va dévoiler ses supers pouvoirs que bien plus tard ! Un duel de Tyr et quelqu'un ? ben voui, je pense… au moins avec Voldy, à priori… est-ce que Voldy va savoir pour nos deux voyageurs du temps ? Mmm… je ne sais pas trop. J'ai pas encore décidé. Et pour le point de vue de Tyr (et Enkil) c'est le prochain chapitre ! Voilu, je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions… si tu en as d'autres, n'hésites pas à me les poser ! Gros bisous, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Kiss !

**CordonsBleu** : Lol, oui effectivement, Bubus à dû faire une drôle de tête en voyant son prof de DCFM latter joyeusement tous ses ennemis ! Comment il a fait ? Ben il est super fort, c'est tout. Pis il a profité de l'effet de surprise, tout ça… Et logiquement oui, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre en novembre… c'était ce que j'avais prévu, mais ma muse m'a lâchement laissée tomber et j'ai pas pu écrire une ligne pendant trois mois… l'horreur. enfin, il est là, ce (censuré) de chapitre, et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Kissoux !

**Rim999** : Ouh, que de compliments ! Merci beaucoup ! Mais tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ? Non je dis ça parce que mon ego n'a pas vraiment besoin d'être cajolé comme ça… En tout cas ça fait vraiment plaisir que tu aimes mon style ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre, moi je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… Enfin, à dieu, va ! Kissoux !

**Zina** : Merci Zina, et si tu es là, j'espère que ça te plaira ! Bisou !

**Nienna-lo** : Oh lala, pitié ne me dis pas ça ! Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça, si en plus tu me dis que vous, lecteurs adorés, souffrez du stress de l'attente ! Non ! Je ne peux le supporter ! Lol… Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée pour l'attentre catastrophique, mais rassure toi. Même si je mets du temps à poster, je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic. Un nouveau chapitre viendra toujours, jusqu'à l'épilogue ! Parce que je finirai ma fic ! C'est ma mission dans la vie ! Fight ! Lol, bon d'accord je me calme. Mais sérieux, merci pour ta fidélité et tes encouragements, c'est vraiment agréable. Et pour les couples, si tu es fan du sirius/harry… je pense qu'ils te plairont, mais jusque là… pas de spoiler ! Allez, gros bisoux !

**Yza** : C'est vrai, Oxy te plait ? C'est cool ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, le lien entre Tyr et Voldy existe toujours, c'est ce qui lui fait faire des cauchemars. Voili ! Gros bisous !

**Maïna** : Merci merci, c'est trop il ne faut pas, mais continue d'applaudir, merci merci MERCI ! lol, désolée je m'emballe, mais ta review m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Brillant, mon parallèle entre la bataille et les échecs ? Mon dieu je ne sais pas, mais c'est vrai que je suis assez contente de moi sur ce coup là ! Par contre je suis vraiment navrée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite, en plus je n'aime pas ce chapitre, mais il est nécessaire pour la suite… Et pour répondre à ta question, la première partie est top secret et quand à la deuxième… tu me poses une colle. Pour ma part, je voyais plutôt ça comme un voyage dans le temps, c'est à dire la même dimension, le même monde, les mêmes persos, mais vingt ans plus tôt. Mais il n'empêche que ta théorie se tiens aussi… alors je crois que c'est à toi de choisir, sont-ils simplement dans le passé, ou bien dans le passé ET dans une autre dimension ? Fais ton choix ! Allez, Gros gros bisoux et à bientôt !

**Uld Ases** : Oula le rendez-vous ! je l'avais zappé ! Merci de me le rappeler ! Oh lala mais que ferais-je sans mes lecteurs chéris ? Des fois je me le demande vraiment ! Bon, de toute façon, tu auras le compte rendu dans le prochain chapitre, lors de la partie centrée sur Tyr et Enkil. J'espère que cela ne te décevras pas ! Et, confidence pour confidence, j'ai moi aussi été choquée par la scène avec Rusard. Et pourtant c'est moi qui l'ai écrite ! C'est grave docteur ?

Lol, allez, trêve de plaisanterie, je te fais plein de bisoux ! Kiss !

**Yumi44** : Kikoo à toi aussi ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt ! Kiss !

**Sahada** : Ah ! Ma petite Sahada ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien j'espère ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise toujours autant ! mais dis-moi, il t'a hypnotisée mon Naja pour que tu me le réclames à ce point ? ;p Et Tyr en animagus… comment tu sais qu'il va devenir animagus ? En tout cas c'est pas pour tout de suite, tout comme le moment où on (le peuple d'Angleterre) se rend compte qu'il est puissant… pas avant sa septième année en tout cas ! Allez, gros bisoux ma belle, portes-toi bien ! Kiss !

**Tchaye** : Ma pauvre chérie, tu n'as pas de chance, tu découvres ma fic pile au moment où je subis une panne d'inspiration monstrueuse… Tu as dû l'attendre longtemps ce nouveau chapitre ! Mais je suis vraiment super contente qu'Oxymore te plaise à ce point ! J'aime faire passer de bons moments aux gens quand ils lisent ce que je fais ! Tu sais c'est vrai, je suis assez fière de moi sur le coup de l'arche du temps, mais c'est que je ne supporte pas l'idée de la mort de Sirius, alors je me suis débrouillée pour qu'il ne meure pas du tout :p merci pour tous ces compliments, je te fais plein de bisous ! Kiss !

**SlyCassie** : Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bisous !

**Silence** : Mon dieu… je n'avais jamais reçu de review aussi belle… vraiment Silence, tu m'as touchée … Même si je ne pense pas mériter tous ces compliments, ils me vont droit au cœur. Un énorme merci à toi et un millier de bisous sur chaque joue, en espérant qu'Oxymore ne te décevra jamais…

**Lunicorne** : Mais non je n'ai pas abandonné ! Jamais ! Ce n'est pas mon genre… Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Gros bisoux !

_**Petites précisions pour le chapitre**_

- Je me répète un peu dans ce chapitre, par rapport à l'histoire de Tyr et Enkil, mais il fallait bien que les sorciers anglais en apprennent un peu plus sur nos deux égyptiens, pas vrai ? J'ai essayé malgré tout de rajouter quelques éléments, histoire que vous, lecteurs chéris, ne vous ennuyiez pas trop de ces répétitions et en appreniez un peu plus, ce qui est le but d'un nouveau chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? ;p

- La chanson de ce chapitre ne m'appartient pas, elle est de Lynda Lemay, une chanteuse québécoise. Elle chante en français, ce qui entraîne un léger non sens étant donné qu'aucun des personnages n'est sensé savoir parler ou comprendre le français. Aussi, lecteurs de mon cœur, je vous prie humblement de me pardonner ce léger accroc et de faire " comme si " Lily chantait en anglais. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas…

- J'évoque dans ce chapitre un animal magique du nom de puffskein, une espèce de boule de poil (au sens propre du terme, il est de forme sphérique), très affectueux et facile à s'occuper, ce qui en fait un animal de compagnie extrêmement répandu chez les sorciers.

Voilu ! Ceci posé, place à la fic !

**oOo**

_Lundi 5 Novembre 1976 – Grande Salle, Table des Gryffondor_

Les élèves étaient nerveux. On pouvait les voir dans les couloirs, par bandes, regarder derrière eux comme si un mangemort allait leur sauter dessus. Les professeurs étaient surprotecteurs, et si ce comportement rassurait la plupart des élèves, il énervait prodigieusement les Maraudeurs, et en particulier un certain Sirius Black.

Ce dernier rageait en voyant ses camarades tellement… tellement moutons, eux qui étaient pourtant si insouciants avant l'attaque, et qui maintenant tremblaient de peur, alors que Poudlard était plus protégé que jamais.

Il rageait en voyant ces rapaces de journalistes poursuivre son professeur de DCFM jusqu'à la porte de sa classe, le harcelant encore et encore de questions qui semblaient l'agacer plus qu'autre chose.

Bien fait pour lui.

Il se rendait bien compte que sa réaction était puérile, mais voir sans cesse cet homme porté aux nues par tout le monde lui tapait prodigieusement sur les nerfs.

Bon, d'accord, il y avait de quoi. Il s'était bien battu, avait pu empêcher que Dumbledore soit forcé d'utiliser pour rien ou presque un des sorts de protection de l'Ecole, et tout ça malgré son handicap. Sirius lui-même était bien forcé d'admettre qu'il méritait les honneurs qu'il recevait.

Mais à force de se faire encenser comme ça, il allait finir par attraper la grosse tête !

C'était vrai, quoi ! Les journaux ne tarissaient pas d'éloges sur la puissance, le talent, l'agilité, la beauté et le charisme d'Enkil Al-Rhaman. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui dire en quoi sa beauté avait bien pu l'aider sur le champ de bataille ?

Ils s'imaginaient peut-être qu'en le voyant les charger, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient pas pris pour cible, craignant d'abîmer sa gueule d'ange ?

Qu'ils s'étaient dit : " Mon dieu, il est trop beau, je ne peux rien faire contre lui ! Oh oui, tues-moi, mon bel apollon, mourir par ta main est la plus belle mort qui soit… " ou une autre niaiserie du même acabit ?

Ri-di-cule.

Il jeta un regard dégoûté au journal qu'une chouette venait de laisser tomber devant lui. En première page s'étalait une grande photo en couleurs de son professeur de DCFM, au-dessus de laquelle on pouvait lire en grosses lettres le titre de l'article.

**_Confessions du Sauveur de Poudlard_**.

Ri-di-cule. Il jeta malgré tout un œil à l'article lui-même, espérant vaguement un peu de changement dans la rengaine incessante de tout ce battage médiatique centré sur l'égyptien dont on lui rebattait les oreilles depuis une semaine. Ah, une interview. Si ce canard était un minimum sérieux, et il avait la réputation de l'être, les propos d'Al-Rhaman n'auraient pas été trop " arrangés ".

_John Kaynes Reynold : Bonjour Monsieur Al-Rhaman. Puis-je vous prendre un peu de votre temps ?_

_Enkil Al-Rhaman : Et bien… c'est à dire que mon cours commence bientôt, et…_

_J.K.R : Ca ne sera pas long, juste quelques questions._

_E.A-R : (soupir) Bon. Je vous écoute…_

_J.K.R : Merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais entrer directement dans le vif du sujet : êtes-vous vraiment aveugle ?_

_E.A-R : Oui. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, depuis mon accident, j'ai développé une sorte de sixième sens qui me permet d'y " voir " malgré ma cécité._

_J.K.R : Vraiment ? Et comment faites-vous ?_

_E.A-R : Pour faire simple, j'utilise mon énergie magique comme une sorte de sonar. J'envoie des décharges de magie qui me reviennent quand elles touchent quelque chose. (il hésite un peu) Ce n'est pas exactement ça, mais c'est l'image la plus proche que je peux vous donner._

_J.K.R : Je vois… Cela vous donne-t-il une image précise de ce qui vous entoure ?_

_E.A-R : Non, pas vraiment. Une idée générale de la forme des choses, mais pas de leurs détails. Sans compter que je ne distingue aucune couleur. Pour moi, le monde est fait de noir et de blanc. Ou plutôt de ténèbres et de lumière._

C'est cela oui. Et pourquoi pas d'anges et de démons, pendant qu'on y était

_J.K.R : Est-ce ainsi que vous reconnaissez les gens qui vous entourent ?_

_E.A-R : Non, pour les êtres vivants, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. Ce serait plutôt le contraire. Je reçois leurs ondes de magie, un peu comme si je percevais leurs auras, et ce sont ces auras qui me permettent de les reconnaître. _

_J.K.R : Vous permettent-elles de " voir " les points faibles des personnes qui vous entourent ?_

Points faibles. Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par " points faibles " ?

_E.A-R : …Définissez " points faibles "._

Il m'énerve…

_J.K.R : Et bien, j'ai entendu plusieurs témoignages de la bataille, et tous s'accordent à dire que vous sembliez deviner où se trouvait la faille dans la garde de vos adversaires, et que cela vous permettait de les frapper directement, et bien… à leur point faible._

_E.A-R : Ah. Et bien… je dirais oui et non. Disons plutôt que mon handicap m'a forcé à développer mon sens du combat._

_J.K.R : Votre sens du combat ?_

_E.A-R : Ma sensibilité au déroulement de la bataille. N'importe lequel de vos aurors pourra vous expliquer ce concept. En gros, il s'agit d'anticiper les mouvements de son adversaire, et de frapper au moment où il découvre son " point faible ", comme vous dites._

_J.K.R : Je vois… Mais alors, en définitive, votre cécité vous handicape-t-elle ou vous avantage-t-elle pendant un duel ?_

_E.A-R : Encore une fois, je n'ai pas de réponse claire à cette question. Un peu les deux… _

_J.K.R : C'est à dire ?_

_E.A-R : Et bien, il est certain qu'il est loin d'être évident de me battre sans rien voir de ce qui m'entoure. Je veux dire, il peut arriver que des éléments m'échappent en raison de ma cécité, et en combat, cela peut être très dangereux, voire mortel. Imaginez que je ne " voie " pas un bête caillou sur mon chemin, et qu'il me fasse trébucher. Au cas où vous ne vous en doutiez pas, il n'est pas recommandé de trébucher sur un champ de bataille. D'un autre côté, je suis beaucoup plus sensible à d'autres choses qui peuvent également faire la différence lors d'un duel. Les sons et les odeurs par exemple, et il est vrai qu'il serait très difficile de me prendre par surprise. _

_J.K.R : Vraiment ?_

Vraiment ?

_E.A-R : Vraiment. Imaginez que quelqu'un arrive dans votre dos. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de le savoir. Moi, oui._

_J.K.R : Vous percevrez sa magie, c'est cela ? Mais s'il s'agit d'un moldu ? Ou d'un animal non-magique ?_

_E.A-R : Cela ne changerait pas grand chose. Sa présence serait juste un peu moins distincte. Ce n'est pas exactement la magie que je perçois, c'est plutôt…l'existence… la vie. _

_J.K.R : Je vois… Percevoir la vie…vous avez trouvé un bien joli moyen de compenser votre handicap… Mais qu'en est-il des raisons de cet handicap ? A quoi est due votre cécité ? Un accident, m'avez vous dit ? _

_E.A-R : …oui. En quelque sorte._

_J.K.R : En quelque sorte ?_

_E.A-R : (soupir) Procurez-vous un exemplaire de l'_Ibis Rapporteur _de mai dernier. Vous y trouverez vos réponses. _

_J.K.R : …Je l'ai fait. _

_E.A-R : Alors pourquoi posez-vous des questions dont vous connaissez les réponses ?_

_J.K.R : Parce que je voulais…_

_E.A-R : Des détails ? Oubliez._

_J.K.R : …avoir votre version des faits. L'entendre de votre bouche._

_E.A-R : …C'était il y a un peu plus d'un an et demi. Au Brésil. Nous avions établi notre campement à quelques kilomètres de Rio de Janeiro. Ils ont attaqué en pleine nuit. Ils ont tué tout le monde. Tyr et moi sommes les seuls survivants. Il s'en est tiré avec quelques mois de coma et une cicatrice, et moi avec trois semaines de coma et une cécité temporaire. Satisfait ?_

_J.K.R : …Votre famille…_

_E.A-R : Quoi, ma famille ?_

_J.K.R : Elle était un peu spéciale, non ? Dans son organisation, je veux dire…_

_E.A-R : Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle avait de si spécial. Nous étions plus un clan qu'autre chose, mais vous avez cela aussi en Angleterre, non ? _

_J.K.R : Ah bon ?_

_E.A-R : Toutes vos familles de Sang-purs, les Black, les Malfoy, les Weasley…Leur organisation est plus clanique que familiale, non ?_

Sirius ricana. Ca n'allait pas plaire à ses parents de voir leur nom associé à celui des Weasley. Il se demanda si Al-Rhaman savait qu'il venait, en une seule phrase, de très mal disposer envers lui au moins deux des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, le faisant légèrement sursauter. Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le sourire moqueur de James qui venait de se lever.

- Bonjour, beau brun. Tu as décidé de t'inscrire au fan club ?

Sirius grogna, et, voulant croire qu'il n'avait pas compris, demanda d'une voix menaçante.

- Quel fan club ?

- Tu n'es pas en train de lire une interview de notre professeur chéri, adoré, courtisé et charmant qui met tout le monde d'accord sur sa grâce, sa force, sa beauté et son intelligence ? Tu avais l'air tellement passionné que je me disais…

- Tu te disais mal, Potter. Va manger avant que je m'énerve…

James rit et alla s'asseoir, se disant que ça ne valait pas la peine d'énerver son ami, et qu'une course poursuite si tôt dans la journée n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout le ventre vide.

Sirius, ignorant superbement la demande de James quant à son bisou du matin, retourna à sa lecture.

_J.K.R : Et bien… Tout dépend de ce que vous entendez par " clan "…_

_E.A-R : Plusieurs " familles " : un père, une mère, les enfants, qui portent le même nom et sont sous l'autorité d'un patriarche, ou du chef de la branche principale. Un clan. _

_J.K.R : Et vous, faisiez-vous partie de la branche principale ? _

_E.A-R : Nous n'avions pas de branche principale. Nous parlions de clan à cause de notre nombre et de l'écart qu'il y avait parfois entre deux cousins – certains l'étaient au sixième degré, on ne peut plus vraiment parler de lien de sang à ce niveau-là – mais dans les faits, nous étions une famille à part entière. Simplement, nous vivions ensemble au lieu d'être éparpillés dans le monde entier. _

_J.K.R : Vous n'aviez donc pas de chef de clan ?_

_E.A-R : Non. Nous avions un patriarche, ou une matriarche – la personne la plus âgée de la communauté – qui tranchait après avoir écouté l'avis de chacun, et prenait la décision qui convenait au plus grand nombre. _

_J.K.R : Vous viviez en démocratie, en gros. _

_E.A-R : Nous vivions en **famille**. Ce n'est pas mon peuple qui a été exterminé. C'est ma **famille**._

_J.K.R : Je ne voulais pas vous froisser… Excusez-moi._

_E.A-R : (soupir) C'est bon. D'autres questions ?_

_J.K.R : Oui… Vous n'avez pas grandi en Egypte c'est bien cela ? Pourquoi ?_

_E.A-R : Longue histoire. Pour résumer, le fondateur de mon clan, un noble sorcier égyptien, dernier descendant d'une longue lignée, s'est vu contraint de fuir l'Egypte l'année de ses vingt-cinq ans avec sa fiancée. Il n'y a plus jamais remis les pieds et a fait promettre à ses descendants – nous – de faire de même tant que le clan Al-Rhaman existerait. _

_J.K.R : Mais alors, vous n'êtes pas vraiment égyptien ? Je veux dire, étant éloignés de votre patrie d'origine, sa culture et même son sang ont dû se diluer dans ceux des pays que vous avez traversés, non ?_

_E.A-R : Pas vraiment. La plupart d'entre nous sommes retournés en Egypte incognito pour trouver des compagnons et voir au moins une fois dans notre vie notre terre d'origine. De plus nous avons été élevés dans la tradition égyptienne la plus pure. Bien que n'étant pas né en Egypte, je suis aussi égyptien que mes compatriotes, que ce soit au niveau du sang ou de la culture, comme vous dites._

_J.K.R : Vous voulez dire que **tous** les membres de votre famille se sont unis à des égyptiens ?_

_E.A-R : A de rares exceptions près, oui. Il y a également eu quelques mariages entre cousins, quand le conseil estimait que l'écart était suffisamment important pour éviter la consanguinité. Nous faisions très attention à ce genre de… désagrément._

Oula. Là encore, ses parents n'allaient pas apprécier, de même que toutes les familles de Sang-Pur d'Angleterre. Les Black, les Malfoy, les Parkinson et toute la clique voyaient d'un très mauvais œil les mariages extra-familiaux. Limite s'ils n'en étaient pas à marier les frères et sœurs. Et il n'exagérait qu'à peine…

_J.K.R : Je vois. Mais alors, vous-même, vous êtes allé vous chercher une compagne en Egypte ? Etes-vous marié ?_

_E.A-R : Non aux deux questions._

_J.K.R : Vous êtes célibataire ? Voilà qui est étonnant. Quelqu'un en vue ?_

_E.A-R : Non. Et si vous n'avez plus de questions intelligentes, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un cours à donner. Au revoir._

_J.K.R : Monsieur Al-Rhaman ! Attendez ! Je suis désolé, mais nos lecteurs sont passionnés par votre histoire, et…_

_E.A-R : Et vous me voyez désolé de ne pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions sur ma vie sentimentale. Je ne tiens pas à la voir étalée dans les journaux. _

_J.K.R : Mais…_

_E.A-R : Enfin. Vous m'êtes relativement sympathique, pour un journaliste, je vais donc vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas sur le point de laisser échapper un scoop. Je suis célibataire, et bien décidé à le rester pour le moment. J'espère que vous comprendrez qu'étant donné mon " histoire ", comme vous le dites si bien, je n'ai pas vraiment la tête, ni le cœur, à la bagatelle. Par conséquent, ma vie sentimentale est à peu près aussi peuplée que le désert du Gobi, et ce n'est pas près de changer. Pas de jolie demoiselle ou de riche héritière planquée dans mon armoire, vous pouvez dormir sur vos deux oreilles. Pas de scoop, donc. Vous m'en voyez navré. _

_J.K.R : Mais…_

_E.A-R : Maintenant excusez-moi, mes élèves vont finir par s'impatienter. Au revoir, monsieur._

_J.K.R : Bien. Au revoir, monsieur Al-Rhaman. Et merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions._

Sirius reposa le journal, amusé malgré lui. Pauvre journaliste. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'animal brillait par son amabilité. Si c'était comme ça qu'il traitait quelqu'un qui lui était " relativement sympathique ", le jeune homme osait à peine imaginer ce qu'avaient dû subir les reporters dont les têtes ne lui étaient pas revenues.

En tout cas ça confirmait sa théorie. Al-Rhaman avait bel et bien chopé la grosse tête.

A côté de lui, Remus posa son journal avec un soupir amusé. Sirius le prit et l'ouvrit, histoire de voir si par le plus grand des hasard il s'était passé autre chose dans le monde.

_**Un apollon égyptien sauve le monde sorcier ! **_

Ben voyons. C'eut été d'un mauvais goût que quelque chose ose se produire au moment même où un obscur professeur " sauvait " une centaine de jeunes anglais perdus au milieu de l'Ecosse.

A nouveau agacé, Sirius passa le journal à sa voisine, qui s'empressa de l'ouvrir, et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'un trait. Et dire que dans quelques minutes, il allait devoir supporter la vue de cet empaffé aux cheveux longs, et ce pendant deux heures.

Et il n'avait même pas la consolation de se dire que ses cours ne valaient rien, Al-Rhaman faisait partie de leurs meilleurs professeurs.

Il soupira. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

**oOo**

_Dimanche 11 Novembre 1976 – Salle Commune des Gryffondor_

Il pleuvait des cordes sur Poudlard.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant en Ecosse, et encore moins en cette saison.

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, presque tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la salle commune, et les sixièmes et septièmes années, ceux qui n'étaient pas à la bibliothèque ou ailleurs, avaient réquisitionné les canapés et les fauteuils près de la cheminée.

Par petits groupes de trois ou quatre, ils discutaient tranquillement, même les Maraudeurs, pourtant peu connus pour leur calme et leur discrétion.

Il fallait dire qu'un dimanche après midi de pluie invitait à la paresse. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, et la faible lumière perçant à travers les gros nuages noirs commençait à décliner. Il faisait chaud près du feu, mais quelques filles se serraient sous une couverture. Le week-end touchait à sa fin, et il ne restait aux élèves qu'à attendre qu'il se termine tout à fait. Même si personne n'avait vraiment hâte de retourner en cours.

Un garçon de septième année avait descendu sa guitare et jouait quelques accords. James, entassé sur un fauteuil avec Sirius, l'écoutait vaguement, les yeux perdus dans le ciel qui, dans un dégradé de noirs et de gris, déversait sur le parc et la forêt des torrents de pluie fine et abondante.

Sirius, lui, s'endormait en regardant les flammes. Peter et Remus jouaient encore aux échecs version sorcier.

- Au fait, Lily… Tu ne devais pas nous chanter une chanson ?

L'attention du fils Potter se braqua aussitôt sur ce septième année prétentieux qui croyait que, ayant une guitare, tout lui était permis.

Y compris draguer Lily.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, il allait se faire rembarrer en moins de deux. Lily la tigresse portait bien son surnom…

Mais la jeune fille souriait.

Elle tournait le dos à la cheminée, et la douce lumière des flammes donnait à ses cheveux roux un éclat particulier. On aurait dit une auréole. Elle était belle comme un ange.

Mouais… Quand on connaissait le démon qui se cachait sous ses airs angéliques… Pour sa part James trouvait que cela la rendait encore plus belle.

La jolie rousse saisit l'instrument que lui tendait le jeune homme et le posa sur ses genoux. James frissonna légèrement en voyant les longs doigts fins caresser le bois satiné, frôler les cordes tendues, avant de commencer à les pincer. Lily pencha légèrement la tête et laissa ses mains courir sur les cordes pendant que des notes légères comme des bulles de savon s'envolaient dans l'air. James ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la musique.

La voix claire de la jeune fille s'éleva doucement, et le sourire qui illuminait son visage était presque audible dans ses paroles.

_J'te ferai des maisons en carton,_

_Comme on s'faisait quand j'étais p'tite,_

_J'te ferai lancer de gros ballons,_

_J't'achèterai des balles et des mites,_

James fronça légèrement les sourcils et rouvrit les yeux, regardant le visage serein de Lily avec perplexité. De quoi, ou plutôt à qui, parlait-elle ?

_On fera du camping dans ton lit,_

_On s'fera une tente avec les draps_

_Et on jouera à faire comme si,_

_Tu étais moi_

Le jeune homme réalisa soudain et écarquilla les yeux. Elle parlait à son gosse ? Enfin… à son futur gosse ?

_J'te donnerai mes vieilles sacoches,_

_Et tu y cacheras tes trésors_

_On collectionnera de belles roches_

_Quand on ira jouer dehors_

Mais… pourquoi ? Elle avait à peine seize ans, elle ne pouvait pas déjà penser à avoir un gosse ! Ce n'était pas possible ! … si ?

_J'te ferai dessiner des châteaux,_

_Et des princesses aux cheveux longs_

_Qui porteront de grands chapeaux,_

_Et ton prénom_

L'animagus-cerf fronça les sourcils et réfléchit comme la jeune fille se taisait pour laisser chanter sa guitare. Elle voulait une fille ? Vraiment ? Ou bien c'était juste les paroles de la chanson ? Cela l'ennuyait un peu, parce que, même s'il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé sérieusement, lui voulait un fils. Enfin, les rares fois où il s'était imaginé avec un gosse, c'était toujours un fils. Peut-être parce que lui-même était un garçon. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour elle ? C'était plus facile d'imaginer un soi-même miniature qu'un quelqu'un d'autre modèle réduit…

La voix douce qui s'élevait à nouveau le tira de ses pensées et il l'écouta de toute son attention.

_On se couchera sur le gazon,_

_Et puis on roulera dans les pentes_

_J'veux t'enseigner la natation_

_En mettant ma main sous ton ventre_

_Un jour on grimpera dans les arbres_

_Ca fait longtemps que j'veux l'refaire_

_Et j'te raconterai cette fable populaire_

Un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres comme une nouvelle réalisation le frappait de plein fouet. En fait, le rêve de Lily Evans n'était pas différent de celui de toutes les filles qu'il connaissait. Elle rêvait d'une petite maison avec un peu de terrain, peut-être un chien, un chat ou un puffskein, un mari aimant et des gosses qui jouent dans le jardin. Son sourire disparut comme la pensée du mari lui venait. Elle n'en avait pas parlé. N'en voulait-elle pas ? Qui, dans ses rêves, était le père du mioche ? Ses entrailles se tordirent sous l'impulsion d'un sentiment qu'il se refusa à reconnaître à la simple idée de Lily dans les bras d'un autre.

_On se prendra pour des oiseaux,_

_Mais j'te jure qu'on s'fera pas avoir _

_Comme le célèbre vieux corbeau_

_Face au renard_

A nouveau, la voix claire de la chanteuse s'évanouit, laissant celle de sa compagne de bois continuer en solo. Tout en écoutant le chant léger, plein d'espoir, de la guitare entre les mains de Lily, James observa le doux visage de la musicienne. Regardait-elle quelqu'un en particulier pendant que ses doigts couraient sur l'instrument ? Pensait-elle à quelqu'un de précis en chantant ces paroles avec tant de conviction ?

Non, elle ne regardait personne. Du moins, personne de présent, car son regard émeraude perdu dans le vide paraissait contempler quelque chose – quelqu'un ? – qu'elle seule pouvait voir. A qui pensait-elle ? Qui était-elle, cette personne qui pouvait faire naître tant de douceur, tant d'amour, dans ces yeux qui ne le regardaient jamais, lui, qu'avec colère et mépris ?

_On regardera les photos_

_De moi lorsque j'avais ton âge_

_J'te ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau_

_Que j'dirai en m'pointant l'visage_

Un léger sourire, un peu moqueur, un peu ému, apparut au coin des lèvres du jeune homme. L'image d'un petit gosse levant candidement de grands yeux émeraude vers lui, soufflant avec agacement sur les mèches un peu trop longues qui lui tombaient sur le visage, flottait dans son esprit. Souriant, il passa mentalement une main dans les cheveux d'ébène, les ébouriffant encore davantage, s'attirant des cris de protestation dont le seul effet fut de le faire éclater de rire… Il se retint juste à temps de ricaner tout haut, et d'interrompre la chanteuse qui continuait.

_Des fois on voudra que tu t'couches_

_Un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire_

A nouveau, une irrépressible vague de ce qu'il se refusait à appeler de la jalousie déferla dans sa poitrine. " On ". Elle et _qui ?_

_Pour voir voler les mouches qui font_

_De la lumière_

_Ton père et moi on s'ra pas d'accord_

_Pour qu'tu viennes dormir dans le grand lit_

_Mais on fera de gros efforts_

_Pour pas dire oui_

A ces mots, l'image du petit garçon aux cheveux en pétard et aux grands yeux verts réapparut dans son esprit. Cette fois, le garnement levait vers lui non plus un regard innocent mais des yeux remplis de larmes qu'il retenait de son mieux, pendant que sa petite bouche tremblante articulait silencieusement quelques mots qui lui firent chavirer le cœur. _" S'il te plaît, Papa… "_

Et les immenses yeux verts le fixaient, suppliants, implorants. Des yeux si semblables à ceux de sa mère…

Il soupira. Jamais il ne pourrait refuser quoi que ce soit à un gamin avec ces yeux là…

_Et on aura tellement d'remords_

_En disant non_

_Qu'on s'endormira le cœur gros_

_Comme des ballons_

Cette pensée seule suffit à faire naître sur les lèvres de James un sourire sincère, un sourire tendre, un sourire qui n'apparaissait que trop rarement sur son visage trop souvent moqueur. Il n'imaginait pas autrement son avenir… Il se voyait déjà apprendre le Quidditch à son môme, alors que Lily lui reprocherait d'être trop imprudent. Mais ce gosse serait le meilleur poursuiveur que le monde porterait.

Lui, Sirius et son fils seraient le trio de choc, les trois poursuiveurs les plus habiles et les mieux coordonnés de l'histoire du Quidditch. Sirius et lui apprendraient toutes leurs feintes et leurs techniques. Oui, ce serait bien d'avoir un fils.

Même si, pour être honnête, c'était la première fois qu'un enfant apparaissait dans ses rêves avec la jolie rouquine. Plus précisément, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à l'enfant lui-même, au lieu de s'arrêter au moment de sa conception. Après tout, il était un jeune homme de presque dix-sept ans, en pleine santé, et il était tout à fait normal qu'il pense à ce genre de choses, surtout en ayant sans cesse sous les yeux les longues jambes fuselées de Lily, ses beaux bras souples, ses jolis seins ronds qu'on devinait doux et fermes sous le strict chemiser de son uniforme, ses…

Secouant légèrement la tête, il chassa de son esprit ses pensées perverses avant que son corps ne décide de réagir aux stimuli et ne le mette dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante.

Elle voulait des enfants, donc. Ca tombait bien, lui aussi. Un au moins. Pour commencer. Pour voir. Mais pas tout de suite. Ca non, pas tout de suite. S'il arrivait à avoir Lily, il n'allait pas laisser un mioche la lui accaparer.

_Sans compter que la future mère de tes hypothétiques gosses ne peut présentement pas te voir en peinture._

Allons bon. Voilà qu'il se parlait tout seul maintenant. Et bon sang, pourquoi la voix dans sa tête ressemblait-elle à celle de Sirius ? Secouant à nouveau la tête, il décida de cesser de se triturer les méninges à ce sujet et leva les yeux vers Lily, histoire de s'assurer qu'elle ne regardait personne avec l'intention de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire un enfant. Quoique. Si par chance elle le regardait lui, il pensait pouvoir s'en remettre. Mais elle ne regardait personne.

Soupirant, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et posa la tête sur le dossier. Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient d'un gosse maintenant, de toute façon…

Un brusque coup de coude dans les côtes le fit soudainement sursauter, et il posa sur Sirius un regard surpris.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Un simple mouvement du menton de la part de son meilleur ami lui indiqua la raison de son subit accès de violence. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers le passage qui menait au tableau de la Grosse Dame, imité par Remus et Peter, que la soudaine agitation avait tirés de leur partie d'échec.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Tyr Al-Rhaman, immobile, les bras le long du corps, les mains crispées sur le tissu moiré de sa robe égyptienne, le visage neutre, les yeux braqués droit sur Lily Evans. Il aurait presque pu paraître en colère si un détail ne réfutait pas cette hypothèse.

Les joues brunes du jeune homme étaient sillonnées de larmes.

Des larmes silencieuses qui roulaient sur sa peau en ruisseaux intarissables, témoins cristallins d'une douleur infinie.

Et les yeux d'encre dévoraient la jeune fille du regard, tels deux puits de ténèbres où se mêlaient tant de sentiments, d'émotions, d'impressions différentes qu'ils en devenaient impossibles à lire, impossibles à déchiffrer.

James, pour la deuxième fois face à l'égyptien, se retrouva à court de mots. Il ne pouvait que fixer le jeune homme, comptant machinalement les gouttelettes d'eau salée s'échappant de ses yeux maquillés, tentant de repousser le sentiment étrange ancré dans sa poitrine.

C'était un sentiment bizarre, qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer car il ne le comprenait pas, et que James Potter détestait ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi, par tous les diables, ressentait-il ce diffus besoin de protéger un garçon qu'il connaissait – et c'était un bien grand mot – depuis à peine trois mois ? Le protéger de quoi, de qui ? Tyr n'avait à sa connaissance pas d'ennemis – pas d'amis non plus, du moins pas tels que lui concevait le terme 'ami' – pas de problème, pas de difficultés avec quoi que se soit – à part peut-être les potions, mais ce n'était pas lui qui allait pouvoir l'aider dans ce domaine – rien ! Alors par Merlin _pourquoi_ se sentait-il si mal en le voyant pleurer ?

Un peu plus sur sa gauche, Lily, qui sortait peu à peu de ses rêves de maternité, sentit soudain le regard rivé sur elle et leva les yeux.

Et son visage fin retransmit alors toute sa stupeur en découvrant l'expression terrible de son camarade, ses joues trempées de larmes et son corps tendu à se rompre. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hébétée, mais pas un son n'en sortit comme elle plongeait son regard vert dans l'océan déchaîné de ceux de son camarade.

Il la dévorait des yeux, semblait détailler ses traits fins à la recherche de quelque chose, et paraissait en même temps ne pas la voir, comme s'il regardait quelqu'un d'autre à travers elle.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, incapable pourtant de se détourner du visage scrutateur. C'était la première fois qu'on la fixait avec autant d'intensité – et elle disait ça après des années à côtoyer James Potter et ses regards parfois plus transperçants qu'une lame affûtée. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être happée par les yeux de tempête qui ne la quittaient pas, qui ne cillaient pas, mais d'où des larmes douloureuses continuaient de couler.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues secondes par-dessus les têtes des Gryffondor présents, qui avaient fini par remarquer leur manège et, à l'instar des Maraudeurs, attendaient dans un silence plein d'appréhension la fin de l'affrontement visuel.

Enfin, les paupières de Tyr s'abaissèrent, voilant ses orbes tumultueuses et la souffrance qu'elles exprimaient. Le jeune égyptien prit une longue inspiration tremblante avant de rouvrir les yeux. Ceux-ci se posèrent aussitôt sur le visage de Lily, et il parut un instant sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Il donnait à cet instant l'impression qu'un simple soupir le jetterait à terre, qu'un seul frôlement le briserait en morceaux. Le regard perdu s'arrêta un instant sur James, et un nouvel éclair douloureux fusa sur le visage bronzé avant que Tyr ne détourne précipitamment la tête.

James, encore sous le choc du magma d'émotions mêlées que les onyx brillants lui avaient jeté à la figure, mis quelques secondes à s'apercevoir de la tension soudaine du corps de son meilleur ami contre son flanc.

Comme dans un rêve, il tourna la tête vers Sirius pour rencontrer un visage presque impassible, mais où quelqu'un le connaissant bien pouvait déceler une pointe de… d'incertitude ? Toujours aussi lentement, il suivit la direction du regard fixe de l'animagus-chien, pour s'arrêter à nouveau sur Tyr, et sursauter violemment devant l'appel à l'aide déchirant qu'exprimait à présent son attitude tout entière.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, le jeune égyptien s'arracha aux saphirs des yeux de Sirius et se détourna doucement, posa un dernier regard douloureux sur Lily, et repartit par où il était venu, sans un mot.

Le bruit soyeux de ses vêtements et le chuchotement de ses pas légers s'éteignirent dans le doux claquement du tableau se refermant derrière lui.

Dans la Salle Commune, le silence régna encore de longs instants avant que, soudain, Lily et Sirius se dressent sur leurs pieds et se jettent d'un même mouvement vers la porte. Le bruit précipité de leurs pas disparut dans les chuchotements qui naquirent aussitôt, les Gryffondor présents commentant avec animation la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister.

James, qui s'était levé à la suite de son meilleur ami, fit quelques pas vers l'entrée de la salle avant de changer d'avis et de retourner s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il venait de quitter.

Ils attendirent pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité – à peine une demie heure, jusqu'à ce que le bruit du tableau de la Grosse Dame pivotant sur ses gonds les fassent tous se tourner vers les arrivants.

Sirius et Lily entrèrent dans la pièce, l'air sombre. Voyant les regards pleins de questions qui les accueillaient, la jeune fille soupira.

- On ne l'a pas trouvé.

- Vous avez cherché partout ?

- Partout, confirma la préfète en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Il a complètement disparu.

Des propositions d'endroits où aurait pu se réfugier Tyr fusèrent de droite et de gauche, auxquelles Lily répondait invariablement qu'ils avaient déjà regardé.

- Il est chez Al-Rhaman.

Tout un chacun dans la Salle Commune se tourna vers l'héritier Black, qui, sans s'en soucier le moins du monde et sans faire mine de vouloir en dire un peu plus, se décolla du mur auquel il s'était appuyé et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant aux dortoirs. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta après avoir posé le pied sur la première marche et se tourna à demi vers ses camarades.

- Il est chez Al-Rhaman, alors ce n'est pas la peine de l'attendre, il ne reviendra pas de sitôt.

Puis il se détourna et disparut dans les étages, bientôt suivi par ses amis.

Dans la Salle Commune, on décida d'attendre encore un peu, et de questionner Lily sur les événements de la soirée. La jeune fille répondit à celles de leurs questions dont elle connaissait les réponses, c'est à dire celles sur sa recherche de l'égyptien à travers Poudlard en compagnie de Sirius. Mais des raisons qui avaient mis Tyr dans cet état, elle ne savait rien, bien qu'elle soit déterminée à ce que cela ne dure pas.

Finalement, tous les élèves allèrent se coucher, faisant promettre à ceux qui veillaient un peu plus de tout leur raconter s'il se passait quelque chose. Mais rien ne se passait, et Lily se retrouva bientôt seule dans la grande pièce, les yeux fixés sur les flammes mourantes de la cheminée, des questions plein la tête.

Quand, bien après que trois heures eurent sonné à la pendule, elle se décida enfin à abandonner sa garde, Tyr ne s'était toujours pas montré.

**oOo**

Tyr ne rejoignit son dortoir qu'au petit matin, pour prendre une douche et se changer. Quand ses compagnons de chambrée se réveillèrent, il était déjà parti.

**oOo**

_Lundi 12 Novembre 1976 – Bibliothèque de Poudlard_

La jeune fille finit par trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait dans un recoin de la bibliothèque, assis dans l'encoignure d'une fenêtre, un épais grimoire sur les genoux. Elle l'observa un moment, étudiant les traits fins de son visage et la manière dont ses longs cheveux cascadaient dans son dos, remarquant une fois de plus à quel point il était beau, et se demandant dans le même temps pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était aussi insensible à sa beauté.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête pour se recentrer sur l'objet de sa visite. Aujourd'hui, elle n'était pas là pour ça, mais pour mettre les choses au clair avec son camarade au sujet de la scène de la veille.

Elle s'approcha donc du jeune homme toujours plongé dans sa lecture, et s'éclaircit légèrement la gorge afin d'attirer son attention.

- Excuse-moi… Tyr ?

Le jeune égyptien leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, un peu hésitant.

- Bonjour Lily… Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

La préfète lui rendit son sourire et s'installa en face de lui. Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux, se redressa, ouvrit la bouche… et la referma, décroisa les doigts pour les passer dans ses boucles rousses, jeta un regard par la fenêtre, reposa les mains sur ses cuisses, rouvrit la bouche… et soupira. Elle croisa enfin le regard de son vis à vis, qui la fixait avec des yeux teintés d'amusement, et eut un sourire penaud.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, je crois. Tyr, est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui. Tout va bien. Je t'assure, ajouta-t-il devant le regard sceptique de son amie.

- Mais alors, pourquoi…

Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança.

- Pourquoi avais-tu l'air si… si malheureux hier en me regardant ? Est-ce que… est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non !

La jeune fille sursauta au cri soudain de son camarade, et le fixa avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci s'était plaqué une main sur la bouche et avait lui-même l'air surpris par son exclamation.

- Excuse-moi Lily, je… je ne voulais pas crier comme ça, je…

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule, faisant cesser ses bredouillements.

- Ca va Tyr, ce n'est pas grave. Mais alors, que s'est-il passé hier soir ? Enfin… si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais tu sais, je…

- Ta chanson.

Lily s'interrompit et posa sur son ami un regard perplexe. Mais le regard d'obsidienne s'était perdu dans le paysage embrumé du parc du Poudlard. A nouveau, Tyr avait l'air fragile comme du cristal, et c'est presque inconsciemment que la jeune fille adoucit sa voix jusqu'au murmure.

- Ma chanson ?

- …Elle m'a rappelé… Elle m'a rappelé ma mère.

Une nouvelle fois, Lily resta sans voix devant la douleur profonde qui transparaissait sur le beau visage de son ami. Bien que ses yeux restent secs et sa voix calme, ses traits s'étaient crispés et ses poings serrés, et la jeune fille ne savait que faire pour l'aider.

- Je suis… je suis désolée…

Le regard toujours perdu par la fenêtre, Tyr secoua la tête à ces mots.

- Ne le soies pas. Je suis…

Il s'arracha à la contemplation des volutes de brume qui flottaient sur le parc et plongea ses yeux d'encre dans les émeraudes de ceux de son amie.

- Je suis content de t'avoir entendue chanter. Ca m'a fait mal, c'est vrai, mais… tu m'as rappelé ma mère, et je ne veux pas l'oublier.

Dans les yeux de Tyr, Lily pouvait toujours lire une tristesse immense, mais le regard du jeune homme était franc, et calme. Bien loin de celui qu'il lui avait jeté avant de s'enfuir la veille au soir. Elle sourit.

- Tu es incroyable. Tu as réussi tellement vite à faire le point sur des sentiments aussi difficiles…

Tyr eut un petit sourire, un peu triste, un peu ironique, et haussa une épaule.

- Oh, tu sais, le mérite en revient principalement à mon oncle. Il sait toujours quoi dire pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma caboche…

Ils se sourirent, avant que Lily se lève de son siège.

- En tout cas je suis rassurée. Tu m'as fait peur hier soir, je me demandais dans quel état j'allais te trouver. Mais tu vas bien. Tu as de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à qui te confier.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, répondit Tyr avec un sourire lumineux.

Un instant surprise de l'expression de bonheur pur qui avait envahi le visage de son ami, Lily sourit avant de se pencher vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue brune.

- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent comme ça, ça te rend encore plus séduisant, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil coquin.

Il éclata de rire, et le sourire de Lily s'agrandit encore. Comme elle préférait le voir ainsi plutôt qu'avec son habituel air mélancolique !

- Bon, je vais te laisser tranquille. On se voit en cours tout à l'heure ?

Il acquiesça, toujours souriant, et la jeune fille ne put résister à l'envie de l'embrasser encore. Elle plaqua un gros baiser sur sa joue et en profita pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à venir me voir…

- Merci Lily, répondit-il avec un sourire tendre.

La jolie préfète lui sourit encore avant de s'éloigner sur un dernier signe de main, sans remarquer entre deux étagères de grimoires poussiéreux deux silhouettes aux oreilles indiscrètes qui n'avaient rien manqué de leur conversation.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, le premier piqué de curiosité par l'échange auquel ils venaient d'assister, le deuxième gêné par le fait d'être le témoin involontaire de ce même échange, sur lequel ils étaient tombés – une fois n'est pas coutume – totalement par hasard.

Le loup-garou soupira. Dire que _pour une fois_ qu'il avait convaincu Sirius de venir étudier avec lui, il avait fallu qu'ils tombent sur une scène pareille, dont, il en était sûr et certain, ses amis allaient en faire des gorges chaudes.

D'ailleurs, son ami le tirait déjà par le bras, marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos plus ou moins incompréhensibles. La seule phrase claire que Remus put intercepter étant " aller tout de suite raconter à Cornedrue ", ses craintes étaient plus que justifiées.

Il soupira encore, un peu plus fort. Ca allait raviver l'intérêt de ses amis pour le " mystère égyptien ", la jalousie de James envers Tyr, celle de Sirius envers le Professeur Al-Rhaman – bien que Remus ne comprenne pas tout à fait qu'est-ce que le jeune homme enviait à son enseignant exactement, il avait du moins tous les symptômes de la jalousie – la crainte de Peter et de lui-même que les deux égyptiens ne fourrent leurs nez un peu trop loin dans leurs affaires, et pour couronner le tout – Remus le sentait venir à des kilomètres – ça allait relancer la blague de la photo.

Dire qu'il avait presque réussi à faire lâcher prise à Sirius…

- Allez Moony, dépêche-toi ! Il faut _absolument_ qu'on raconte ça à James !

Soupirant à en déraciner un chêne, le loup-garou suivit son complice, rassemblant son énergie pour la confrontation à venir et priant pour réussir à limiter – au moins un peu – les dégâts.

Ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile…

**oOo**

_Semaine du Jeudi 15 au vendredi 23 novembre 1976 _

Le bruit courut comme un courant d'air capricieux, murmurant aux oreilles complices, se faufilant dans les moindres recoins des moindres dortoirs et bientôt, tous les élèves de Poudlard _savaient_.

Ils savaient et, tôt ou tard, allaient vérifier l'information.

Après tout, comment résister ? Quand votre meilleure amie, votre petit copain, ou même un simple camarade de classe vous glisse à l'oreille un tel secret, comment s'empêcher d'aller s'assurer de sa véracité par soi-même ?

Et pour une fois que personne – du moins pas un élève – n'était victime de la risée générale, il fallait en profiter, non ?

Et puis flûte ! L'Ecole était bien trop calme ces derniers temps, et les occasions de rire bien trop rares.

Alors, un à un ou par petit groupe, les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle, les Serdaigle et même les Serpentard se rendaient discrètement dans les toilettes des filles du troisième étage et, guidés par une Mimi Geignarde ravie par autant de visites, ouvraient la porte de la quatrième cabine en partant du fond, impatients de constater par eux-mêmes la présence de l'objet de leur visite.

Là, l'un après l'autre, ils vérifiaient de leurs propres yeux la véracité de la rumeur numéro 1 de l'Ecole, celle qui avait détrôné le bruit de la grossesse de Vivian Lackwood, Serdaigle de septième année pourtant dépourvue, du moins à la connaissance générale, de petit ami.

Là, l'un après l'autre, ils s'effondraient de rire ou se figeaient de stupeur selon les cas. Puis après un – ou plusieurs – dernier regard à l'objet du délit, s'en retournaient à leurs cours, débattant avec animation sur le comment du pourquoi de la raison profonde de l'existence de l'objet en question, s'il s'agissait d'un montage et, si non, _comment_ les responsables de la présence de cette… chose dans les toilettes des filles avaient bien pu faire leur compte pour mettre la main dessus.

L'identité desdits responsables n'était bien sûr pas connue de la grande majorité des élèves, néanmoins les soupçons se portaient – comme toujours dans ce genre de situation – sur les Maraudeurs.

Après tout, _qui_ à part eux dans l'Ecole aurait eu le courage – certains appelaient ça du culot, leurs groupies se contentaient de hausser les épaules et de les ignorer – pour d'abord s'introduire dans les appartements du concierge, emporter un objet de cette sorte, dont la disparition ne passerait certainement pas inaperçue, exposer l'objet en question dans un coin certes reculé du Château mais néanmoins accessible à tous – les garçons n'avaient jamais eu aucun scrupule à s'introduire dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde – et enfin faire passer le mot à travers tout Poudlard – précaution que tous s'accordaient à trouver judicieuse, car bien qu'ouverte à tout venant, les toilettes des filles du troisième étage n'étaient pas vraiment ce que l'on pourrait appeler fréquentées. Une telle merveille de perversion aurait pu passer inaperçue.

Les Maraudeurs étaient donc les suspects numéro 1 dans " l'Affaire des Toilettes ", comme les élèves avaient baptisé l'histoire.

Mais étant donné que dès qu'il se passait quelque chose du genre dans l'école, les quatre Gryffondor étaient _de toute façon_ en tête de la liste noire, cela ne voulait plus dire grand chose.

On racontait même que James Potter et Remus Lupin en personne auraient été vus en train de se glisser sur le lieu du crime, non pas pour perpétrer ledit crime mais bien pour vérifier la présence de ce qui faisait jaser l'école entière depuis plus d'une semaine.

Cela semblait donc éliminer l'hypothèse " Maraudeurs " de l'équation. Pourtant, certains se plaisaient à souligner que cela pouvait être une tactique pour se disculper en prévision des terribles représailles qui ne manqueraient pas d'être appliquées lorsque les professeurs découvriraient le pot aux roses.

Sans compter que ni Sirius Black, ni Peter Pettigrow ne s'étaient ne serait-ce qu'approchés des toilettes incriminées. S'ils avaient été innocents _jamais_ ils n'auraient laissé passer l'occasion de voir **ça**.

C'était même plus que suspect, car personne dans l'école n'avait laissé passer cette aubaine, une grande partie retournant une, deux, trois voire quatre fois dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde.

On y allait en couple, en groupe, en promenade ou en expédition, c'était devenu un des lieux les plus en vue du Château.

Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que, étant donné l'activité plus qu'inhabituelle qui régnait en ces lieux, les professeurs aient mis tant de temps – presque une semaine – à s'en inquiéter.

Ce fut le professeur de Potions qui éclaira les lanternes professorales sur la raison de ce soudain engouement pour des toilettes quasiment désaffectées.

Et le groupe de Poufsouffle de quatrième année qui " passait par là " jura l'avoir entendu pouffer.

**oOo**

_Vendredi 23 Novembre 1976 – Grande Salle_

Ce soir là dans la Grande Salle, les plats mirent un moment à arriver. Le Directeur en profita pour attirer l'attention de tous.

- Mes enfants je vous en prie un peu de calme. J'ai à vous parler d'un sujet qui me désole, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas rester sans réaction face à un tel manque de respect.

Il s'arrêta un instant, que les élèves mirent à profit pour échanger des regards mal à l'aise. parlait-il de " L'affaire des toilettes " ?

- Aujourd'hui, reprit le vieil homme, le professeur Corey, intrigué par vos allées et venues à tous dans l'escalier qui conduit au troisième étage, a décidé de mener sa petite enquête. Et ce qu'il a trouvé…

Le Directeur secoua la tête, un air profondément déçu sur le visage.

- …Ce qu'il a trouvé, c'est un moyen d'humiliation d'une bassesse incroyable. J'aimerais croire que le responsable de cette très mauvaise plaisanterie n'est pas l'un ou l'une d'entre vous, mais ce n'est qu'un vœu pieux, n'est-ce pas ?

" En tout cas, soyez sûrs que nous recherchons le ou les coupables et que la punition sera exemplaire.

" Néanmoins, si je vous parles de cela, c'est pour vous faire par de ma profonde déception, non seulement à l'égard du ou des responsables, mais aussi et surtout à votre égard à tous.

" Pendant plus d'une semaine, chacun d'entre vous ou presque s'est rendu dans les toilettes du troisième étage, a vu cette photo ignominieuse et, au lieu de faire ce que quiconque possédant un minimum de bonté d'âme et de droiture morale aurait fait, comme décrocher cette photo ou, au moins, prévenir si ce n'est l'intéressé, du moins un membre de l'équipe professorale, vous avez préféré rire aux dépends d'un de vos semblables et laissé en l'état une scène qui aurait dû vous révolter.

" En cela je suis profondément déçu. "

Le Directeur posa sur la Grande Salle muette un regard triste que personne n'osa soutenir. Il soupira et allait se rasseoir quand il parut se rappeler de quelque chose.

- Oh, et il va sans dire que cette photo n'est qu'un grossier montage uniquement destiné à salir l'image de notre concierge. Bon appétit.

Le vieil homme se rassit et aussitôt, les plats d'or se remplirent de nourriture.

Mais soudain, les élèves n'avaient plus très faim.

**oOo**

_Lundi 26 Novembre 1976_

- Allez, Sirius dépêche-toi, on va être en retard !

Sirius leva un regard noir vers son meilleur ami debout à côté de lui, et presque trépignant d'impatience.

- Depuis quand est-ce que c'est toi qui nous pousse à aller en cours, Potter ?

James, loin de se laisser démonter par la remarque sarcastique, répliqua.

- Depuis qu'on a – enfin – quelqu'un de valable en DCFM et que ce même quelqu'un – en plus d'être canon à mort – nous fait un cours sur les vampires ! Tu sais que j'adore tout ce qui se rapporte à ces créatures, alors s'il te plaît mon ange, bouge tes fesses ! Je ne veux pas en manquer une miette !

Tout en se levant pour suivre ses amis vers leur salle de cours, Sirius ne put s'empêcher de relever.

- " Canon à mort " ? Mon petit hétéro préféré aurait-il décidé de virer sa cuti ?

Le sourire moqueur du jeune homme ne fit ni chaud ni froid à son meilleur ami, qui, au contraire, lui répondit par un rictus de son cru.

- Absolument pas, je me contente de reprendre les mots de tout un chacun dans cette école, voire dans le pays, qui s'accordent tous à trouver notre cher professeur horriblement bandant. Tous sauf toi, Casanova de mon cœur. Je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, même moi je lui trouve un petit quelque chose à ce type…

Soudain, une idée atroce sembla traverser l'esprit de James et il se figea au beau milieu du couloir, sans se soucier des protestations provoquées par son arrêt brutal.

- Sirius… j'y pense… tu… tu…

- Je je quoi ?

- Tu n'es sorti avec personne depuis la rentrée ! Tu ne peux pas encadrer un des plus beaux mecs du pays ! Tu passes ton temps à broyer du noir en cours de DCFM au lieu de baver sur les fesses du prof ! Tu vas même jusqu'à dire qu'il est moche ! Tu es malade ? Oh, je t'en prie, dis moi que tu es malade ! Ne me dit pas que… que…

- Que ?

Sans se soucier le moins du monde des regards braquées sur eux, des oreilles grandes ouvertes de ses condisciples ou des soupirs désespérés de Remus, Sirius encouragea James à continuer, très intéressé par la conclusion de son petit discours.

Après les quelques secondes supplémentaires nécessaires à l'effet voulu par sa révélation, le jeune homme la laissa échapper dans un souffle, une main sur le cœur.

- Tu es amoureux ?

Un silence de mort régna sur le couloir durant une bonne minute, avant qu'un immense éclat de rire résonne sous les voûtes de pierre.

Et pour une fois, ce n'était personne d'autre que Remus Lupin, pourtant d'ordinaire si discret, qui riait à gorge déployée.

Sirius, craignant de comprendre la même chose que Remus, surtout après le rapide coup d'œil brillant d'amusement que James venait de lancer au loup-garou, demanda des précisions à leur Joker personnel, priant pour que l'idée forcément tordue qui lui était venue à l'esprit ne soit pas celle à laquelle il pensait.

- Amoureux ? Moi ? Et de qui je te prie ?

Le regard de James passa de " faussement horrifié " à " véritablement réprobateur ".

- Ne te fais pas plus bête que ce que tu es, Sirius. D'Al-Rhaman, évidemment.

Il avait osé. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, tout comme les autres spectateurs de la petite scène, bien que pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il avait osé.

Il avait osé transformer sa vertueuse – bien que, il devait l'avouer, pas totalement justifiée – exaspération à l'égard de son professeur en attirance inavouée et inavouable, et surtout complètement et totalement inexistante !

Il allait le tuer.

Tout compte fait, non, décida-t-il en entendant l'échange qui parvenait à ses oreilles incrédules.

Il allait d'abord le torturer pendant des heures, lui arracher les ongles, les dents et la langue, surtout la langue, qu'il ne puisse plus _jamais _débiter de telles conneries !

- Lequel ? demandait une voix dans la foule.

- Lequel quoi ? questionnait en retour la future victime de la vengeance sanglante d'un héritier Black particulièrement remonté.

- De quel Al-Rhaman est-il amoureux ? précisa le propriétaire de la voix dans la foule, auquel le regard étrécit que Sirius braqua dans sa direction fit soudain regretter d'être intervenu.

Mais il était trop tard, et Patmol se jura de le faire payer, lui aussi.

Il était trop tard, car James répondait déjà…

- D'_Enkil_ Al-Rhaman, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le supporterait-il pas, sinon ? A moins que…

… et que l'idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit tordu.

- A moins que… moui, ça pourrait coller, si on admet que l'attitude de mon étoile favorite est en fait provoquée par un sentiment de jalousie à l'égard de la relation quasi fusionnelle de Tyr avec son oncle…

Sirius se prit la tête dans la main, désespéré. Mais qui est-ce qui lui avait fichu un ami pareil ?

Son regard désabusé se posa sur ses deux autres amis, dont les réactions ne firent rien pour lui remonter le moral, sachant que l'un virait lentement au violet, merci à ses tentatives de retenir un fou-rire magistral, et que l'autre le dévisageait avec de grands yeux ronds, l'air de croire aux délires abracadabrantesques du quatrième membre de leur bande.

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ?

- Ca pourrait être crédible, oui. Mais je n'y crois pas. Si mon Siri d'amour avait vraiment craqué pour le petit égyptien, il l'aurait déjà serré. Non. Personnellement, je vote pour Enkil ! Qui est avec moi ?

Et Remus, effondré de rire, de lever une main tremblante, imité par tous ceux ne se trouvant pas dans le champ de vision de Sirius.

Lequel champ de vision se rétrécissait de plus en plus sous l'effet de la colère pour se concentrer sur son meilleur ami qui continuait de disserter sur les raisons – imaginaires – pour lesquelles Sirius était tombé amoureux de son professeur.

Serrant les poings, le jeune homme allait ouvrir la bouche pour remettre le Joker à sa place quand celui-ci le prit de vitesse, alpaguant une tête brune qui venait de faire son apparition au bout du couloir.

- Hey, Tyr ! Viens voir un peu par là !

Le jeune égyptien, surpris de se faire héler ainsi, échangea un regard perplexe avec Lily qui l'accompagnait, avant de s'avancer vers un James rayonnant, curieux de la raison de son appel, qui devait être la cause du fou rire de Remus et de l'air… furieux ? désespéré ? renfermé ? un mélange des trois plutôt, de Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tyr ! J'ai une très grande nouvelle à t'annoncer !

Le fou rire du loup-garou reprit de plus belle à ces mots, et James lui-même lui jeta un regard inquiet, pendant que Sirius se renfrognait encore.

- Potter… grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Bien entendu, cela n'eut aucun effet sur le jeune homme qui saisit son camarade égyptien par les épaules, le secouant légèrement.

- C'est magnifique, Tyr ! Sirius a _enfin_ trouvé l'élu de son cœur !

Le jeune homme jeta un regard surpris au grand brun avant de lui sourire.

- Vraiment ? C'est génial ! Et qui est-ce ? Une fille de Poudlard ?

- Pas une fille, un garçon ! L'élu – sans " e " - de son cœur !

- Un garçon ? sursauta Tyr avant de jeter un regard incrédule à Sirius. Puis à James. Et à nouveau à Sirius. Avant de se reprendre.

- Ah bon… Bon. Je ne savais pas que… Et… qui est-ce ?

- Ton oncle ! s'exclama le leader des Maraudeurs d'un ton triomphant, semblant avoir oublié qu'un instant plus tôt, l'idée était sensée le catastropher.

- Mon oncle… répéta Tyr, semblant chercher de qui il s'agissait. Puis la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- HEIN ?

Le jeune homme tourna un visage stupéfait vers son compagnon de dortoir – prétendument amoureux de son oncle – qui, sans lui prêter attention, posait sur son meilleur ami un regard méprisant.

- Sirius ? Tu es amoureux de lui ? Enfin… D'Enkil ?

- Non ! C'est lui qui délire ! Sincèrement, ton oncle, je peux pas le voir en peinture, et cet abruti, cria-t-il avec un grand geste vers James, qui évita une baffe de justesse, est en train de se faire des films là-dessus ! Et tout le monde marche ! Non mais j'hallucine !

Il prit une grande inspiration et parut une seconde sur le point de se remettre à crier, mais finit par renoncer et abandonner la partie. Du moins en apparence.

Après un dernier regard mauvais à son meilleur ami, il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers la salle de DCFM en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'imbéciles et de retard en cours. Il fit mine de ne pas entendre les remarques moqueuses de la troupe qui le suivait en ricanant, qu'elles soient sur sa précipitation à rejoindre son bien aimé, ou sur son empressement à se recoiffer pour son bien-aimé alors qu'il n'avait fait que se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Il fut un des premiers à s'asseoir dans la salle, ignorant totalement Remus, ce faux frère, quand il s'assit à côté de lui. Le loup-garou ne s'en formalisa pas, et parut au contraire s'en amuser.

Le cours commença dans le calme, tous les élèves étant très intéressés, surtout l'autre abruti décoiffé derrière lui. Mais Sirius ne pensait qu'à une chose, la vengeance. On ne riait pas au dépends d'un Black sans le payer. C'était d'ailleurs un des rares points sur lesquels il était d'accord avec sa famille, mais passons.

Ainsi, quand le garçon qui avait osé demander de quel Al-Rhaman il était prétendument amoureux passa à côté de lui pour distribuer des parchemins, Sirius n'hésita pas une seconde.

Un rapide croche pattes, et le pauvre garçon se retrouva étalé par terre, au milieu de tous les parchemins éparpillés.

Le garçon se releva rapidement, un peu rougissant, et ramassa comme il put la pile de parchemins, sous les rires des élèves.

Sirius sourit. Première partie de sa vengeance sanglante accomplie.

Comme tous les élèves se calmaient peu à peu et que le garçon finissait de réorganiser les papiers, la voix d'Al-Rhaman se fit entendre sans aucun problème malgré son ton posé.

- M. Black.

Sirius se tourna vers lui, arrogant. Pourtant il se demandait bien comment il avait bien pu le… voir. Merde.

- Pour le cours de demain, vous me copierez cinq cent fois, sans magie bien évidemment, _je ne dois pas être un vilain garçon_.

Sirius, après les quelques secondes de choc que l'annonce de la sanction venait de provoquer, chez lui comme chez tout le reste de la classe, se révolta. Des lignes ? Mais c'était pour les gosses, ce genre de punition ! Et ces abrutis qui rigolaient en douce… Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais son professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- M. Black, votre comportement immature me pousse à vous punir en fonction de vos actions, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Et il reprit tranquillement son cours. Mais Sirius avait bien compris le message.

Il ne fallait pas prendre Enkil Al-Rhaman pour un con. Et Maraudeurs dans les couloirs plus histoire des photos égalaient à confiance d'Al-Rhaman bafouée.

Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

Et bien sûr, c'était Sirius qui trinquait. Al-Rhaman ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était lui qui était à le base de la blague, il n'était pas dans sa tête ! C'était donc bien que ce professeur à la noix et prétendument parfait ne pouvait pas le piffrer ! Bravo l'impartialité.

Et ce n'était pas lui qui était de mauvaise foi.

Le cœur du jeune homme était déchiré entre une certaine admiration devant la manière qu'avait son professeur de se venger sans rien dévoiler aux non-initiés et la rage pure qu'éveillait en lui la vengeance en elle-même.

Des lignes… Des lignes ! Bon sang mais il n'avait plus dix ans !

**oOo**

Pffffiiiouf ! Ayé, j'ai **_enfin_** réussi à le finir, ce bon sang de chapitre ! Et ben, je peux vous dire qu'il m'aura donné du mal ! Et c'est un doux euphémisme !

Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard monstrueux que j'ai pris, malgré, encore une fois, l'aide inestimable de Keres, ma sista que j'aime… Vraiment, pardon, pardon, pardon !

Je crois que je vais laisser tomber mon programme d'un chapitre par mois, je n'arriverai jamais à m'y tenir…

Mon inspiration est vraiment trop aléatoire, c'est une catastrophe !

Donc, pour le prochain, et ben… il arrivera quand il arrivera, je ne peux vraiment faire aucun pronostique… mais vos reviews me motivent, alors plus vous m'en enverrez, plus vite ça ira ! ;p

Attention, ce n'est pas du chantage à la review, c'est simplement comme ça que je fonctionne…

Parce que de toute façon, un jour mon prince viendra… heu non, mauvaise série. Un jour, je finirai Oxy, c'est sûr et certain. Donc ne vous en faites pas, Ô fidèles lecteurs adorés que j'aime fort fort fort, je ne laisse pas tomber ma fic !

Un jour viendra où j'inscrirai le mot " fin " ! C'est pas demain la veille, mais bon…

Voili voilu, que dire d'autre ?

Ah oui, c'est un de mes plus longs chapitres, est-ce que ça compense (un tout petit peu) le temps que j'ai mis à le poster ?

(Croise les doigts très fort pour ce soit le cas)

Vala, en tout cas n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez vu des bugs, si des trucs vous paraissent peu clairs, etc. Et si vous avez des questions à poser, j'essaierai avec plaisir d'y répondre, si ça n'implique pas de spoiler évidemment…

Je t'embrasse fort, ô toi qui a tenu jusqu'à la fin de mon blabla, et je te dis au prochain chapitre, " Décembre ", avec Noël et les vacances de Tyr et Enkil en Egypte ! Au programme : les retrouvailles avec Leila et Youssef et plein de cadôôôô ! (ben vi, c'est Noël…)

Kissoux !

Kalari (qui est en plein stage mais c'est pas grave !)

PS : Je viens de me rendre compte que je fais de Tyr un vrai chouineur. Poudlard ne lui réussit décidément pas. 3 chapitres qu'il est à l'école, 3 chapitres qu'il trouve un moyen de fondre en larmes. Mais il va se calmer, ne vous en faites pas. Enfin… j'espère…


	11. Chapter 10: Décembre

**Oxymore **

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas à moi, pas de sous

**Réponses aux reviews** : Merci à tou(te)s pour vos adorables reviews ! Elles m'encouragent vraiment, et vos commentaires m'aident réellement à faire avancer l'histoire ! Marchi !

_Sinon, pour les questions que l'on m'a posées :_

**La chanson** que chante Lily dans le chapitre précédent est de Linda Lemay et s'intitule « Comme si tu étais moi »

**Le rendez-vous** chez Aloïs Potter : dans ce chapitre !

**Pourquoi Enkil est si méchant avec Sirius **: C'est compliqué, mais ce sera expliqué peu à peu au cours de la fic.

**Naja **: décidément vous l'adorez ! Lol, pas d'inquiétude, il dvrait bientôt refaire son apparition ! Dans un des deux prochains chapitres, promis !

**JE N'ABANDONNE PAS OXYMORE ! **J'ai du mal à la pondre, mais don't worry, je continue !

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre **:

Ben, comme d'habitude, les dialogues en arabe sont en italique, quand ils causent normal, c'est en normal!

Sinon, le petit monologue de James sur les couleurs de cheveux convenant ou ne convenant pas à une barrette en bronze ne sortent que de _son_ esprit délirant ! James a – légèrement – tendance à m'échapper en ce moment (lui et Tyr se passent le relais, un coup c'est l'un, un coup c'est l'autre qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Ca, ils sont bien de la même famille ! Enfoirés !) bref, si vous êtes blond(e) et que vous mettez des barrettes en bronze, c'est pas moi c'est lui ! ;p

**Je suis vraiment, mais alors vraiment, désolée pour le délai de publication... J'essaye pourtant d'être régulière, mais c'est difficile. En compensation, c'est le plus _long _que j'ai jamais écrit. C'est un monstre. Et dire qu'au début, je ne savais pas quoi y écrire… Sans compter que les personnages ont une certaine propension (doux euphémisme) à n'en faire qu'à leur tête… **

**Et, comme toujours, un énorme merci à Keres, sans qui ce chapitre n'aurait pas vu le jour avant quelques années... **

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 10**

**Décembre**

**.o0o.**

Excité comme un gosse, Tyr regardait par le hublot de l'avion les troupeaux de nuages cotonneux défiler sous l'appareil qui les ramenait en Egypte.

Enkil, à côté de lui, souriait à ses commentaires enthousiastes, attendri. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme prenait l'avion, malgré qu'il ait été élevé dans le monde moldu. Mais faire découvrir quoi que ce soit à leur neveu n'avait jamais été la première priorité des Dursley, encore moins dépenser le plus petit pence pour l'emmener en voyage.

Harry n'avait donc jamais pris l'avion, et Tyr découvrait à seize ans passés les sensations impressionnantes d'un décollage un rien mouvementé – il soufflait un vent violent en ce 20 Décembre 1976 sur l'aéroport de Londres – et l'émerveillement de voir le monde en miniature depuis des hauteurs que l'on avait peine à imaginer.

Enkil était étrangement heureux de retourner en Egypte, comme s'il rentrait réellement chez lui. En même temps, à part Harry, sa seule vraie famille à cette époque était là-bas. Il avait hâte de revoir Youssef, et les quelques amitiés qu'il avait commencé à nouer. Il avait hâte de retrouver la tranquillité ensoleillée de la maison de son ami, et son sourire chaleureux.

En Angleterre, qui pourtant était son pays natal, il devait rester sur ses gardes pour ne rien laisser filtrer de leur secret. Et beaucoup de visages lui étaient douloureusement familiers.

Revoir James, Lily, Remus et même ce rat de Peter, en vie et inconscients de leur sombre avenir lui était pénible. Il ne pouvait rien leur révéler, même pas les mettre en garde. Il ne devait pas leur parler en ami, mais en professeur.

Et se voir lui-même à seize ans était… perturbant. Quelle teigne il était alors ! Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi imbuvable…

C'était à se demander si au lieu de remonter dans le temps, ils n'étaient pas plutôt tombés dans une dimension parallèle où le caractère de son double était considérablement pire que le sien.

Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi !

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'il se demandait vraiment combien de temps il allait encore tenir avant de lui rentrer dedans, à ce petit morveux !

Réalisant soudain la teneur exacte de ses pensées, il eut un soupir découragé. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, mettre un peu de plomb – au propre comme au figuré – dans la tête enflée de son propre lui-même à seize ans.

Serrant les dents, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'obligea à détendre ses poings crispés sur le tissu moiré de sa tunique et à chasser de son esprit Sirius Black et son insolence, Sirius Black et son orgueil, Sirius Black et sa suffisance, Sirius Black et…

_Arrête de penser à lui_, s'intima-t-il en secouant la tête. _Pense que tu retournes en Egypte, pense à Youssef, à Harry, au désert ou aux palmiers, pense à ce que tu veux mais pas à lui !_

Pendant que son oncle forçait son esprit récalcitrant à se concentrer sur leur prochain retour en Egypte, Tyr, le regard perdu dans le bleu du ciel français, pensait à Poudlard et aux dernières semaines de cours, qui s'étaient écoulées dans un calme presque inquiétant.

Voldemort n'avait absolument pas fait parler de lui depuis presque un mois, pas la plus petite ligne dans aucun journal n'avait mentionné le moindre événement sortant de l'ordinaire, le ramdam autour de la personne d'Enkil s'était plus ou moins calmé, les Maraudeurs, comme contaminés par l'ambiance paisible, s'étaient tenus relativement tranquilles, et même l'étrange animosité qui existait entre les deux Sirius ne s'était plus manifestée depuis la punition „exemplaire" qu'avait infligée le plus vieux au plus jeune.

Bref, le calme plat.

Cela n'était pas vraiment pour déplaire à Tyr, de même qu'à une bonne partie du monde sorcier, mais le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. A tous les points de vue.

Après tout, ce n'était ni dans la nature de Voldemort, ni dans celle des fans, ni dans celle des Maraudeurs, encore moins dans celle de Sirius, quel qu'il soit, de rester aussi _calme_.

Mais bon. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il pouvait y faire grand chose. Et puis, ils avaient deux semaines de vacances à passer en Egypte, près de Youssef, loin de Voldemort, des Maraudeurs et de leurs farces, des journalistes anglais avides de potins, quoique les égyptiens n'allaient certainement pas les laisser tranquilles bien longtemps, et de Sirius. Le jeune.

Bon, pour être honnête, le jeune homme allait un peu lui manquer à lui, de même que Lily, Remus, James et les quelques autres amis qu'il s'était faits à Poudlard, mais il était quand même soulagé de savoir que son oncle et sa némésis allaient être séparés de quelques milliers de kilomètres pendant un temps. Cela allait peut-être leur permettre de se calmer un peu et de repartir sur de meilleures bases à la rentrée…

Mouais. Connaissant l'animal – les animaux ? – il en doutait un peu. Beaucoup même.

Quand même, il se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils ne se supportaient pas à ce point. Ce n'était pas logique. Etant à la base la même personne, ils auraient au contraire dû être très proches. Ou du moins se comprendre mieux que quiconque. Et pourtant, Harry avait l'impression que la cause principale de leur mésentente était justement un immense mur d'incompréhension totale.

Définitivement pas logique.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête et décida de penser à autre chose. Après tout, il était en vacances, il n'avait donc pas envie de se torturer la cervelle sur un problème aussi épineux. Il s'en occuperait à la rentrée.

Il laissa donc son esprit dériver sur les circonstances qui l'avaient conduit à prendre l'avion pour la première fois de sa vie. Et par Merlin, il ne le regrettait pas ! Il était sûr que même le transplanage n'offrait pas autant de sensations !

De toute façon, le transplanage leur était interdit, lui à cause de son âge, Enkil à cause de sa cécité. L'installation d'un portoloin international entraînait une foultitude de papiers et d'autorisations diverses dans lesquels ni lui, ni son oncle n'avaient envie de s'enterrer, et les cheminées manquant cruellement en Egypte, la poudre de cheminette leur était inutile. Quand à faire le voyage en balai, il en était hors de question, pour des raisons de discrétion, de fatigue et de temps. Ils n'avaient que deux semaines de vacances, pas question d'en gâcher quatre jours, au minimum, à faire le trajet.

L'avion s'était donc tout naturellement imposé comme le moyen de transport le plus simple, sans compter que Youssef pourrait venir les chercher à l'aéroport. A la pensée de revoir bientôt le vieil homme, Harry, pourtant si enthousiasmé qu'il était par son voyage en avion, commença soudain à trouver le temps long et à souhaiter que l'appareil accélère pour arriver plus vite à destination.

Mais bien évidemment, les moyens de transport moldus ne permettent pas de se déplacer instantanément d'un point à un autre par la seule force de la pensée, et Harry dut prendre son mal en patience. Il finit par occuper le temps en récapitulant mentalement tout ce qu'il avait à raconter à Youssef.

Lorsque l'avion se décida enfin à atterrir, le jeune homme dormait profondément sur l'épaule de son parrain.

**.o0o.**

- Youssef !

Tyr se précipita vers celui qu'il considérait comme son grand père, qui l'accueillit en riant. Ce rire franc et clair lui avait manqué.

Le vieil homme était le seul à être au courant de leur secret, et en sentant les muscles frêles et secs des bras de leur protecteur se refermer autour de lui, Harry se sentit en sécurité, ne craignant plus de se trahir.

Il lâcha son ami à contrecœur pour le laisser accueillir Enkil comme il se devait et, après de longues embrassades et quelques mots échangés, l'arabe leur revenant naturellement aux lèvres, ils sortirent tranquillement de l'aéroport.

L'air chaud et sec qui les enveloppa comme un manteau, chargé des effluves enivrants du souk tout proche acheva de les faire se sentir chez eux, à leur place.

**.o0o.**

- Adieu, mon amour, te quitter me déchire le cœur, mais hélas ! Je ne puis rester près de toi, mon devoir m'appelle au loin, loin de tes bras aimants et de la chaleur de ton corps !

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. Allez, casse-toi, le train ne t'attendra pas.

- Ah! Amour, pourquoi ces paroles cruelles? Pourquoi te jouer ainsi de mes sentiments éternels?

- Et ça rime en prime…

- Ah! Cruel ! Me voir ainsi au désespoir te laisse donc à ce point indifférent?

- Tu me fais honte.

- Ah ! Mais quel dieu vengeur m'a donc condamné à aimer ainsi un être au cœur si froid? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter tant de mépris de la part du seul être qui illumine ma vie?

- C'est sympa pour les autres…

- Ah! Remus! Mon éternel ami, mon frère, mon âme sœur! Je te confie, à toi qui m'est si cher, la tâche de veiller à ma place sur mon ange brun, sur mon étoile ténébreuse, sur mon prince des glaces! Veille sur lui comme sur la prunelle de tes yeux dorés, défends-le contre les dangers sans fin de ce monde barbare, protège-le des innombrables pervers qui pourraient en vouloir à sa beauté parfaite, et essaie de ne pas le coincer dans un coin sombre, petit coquin…

Remus échangea un soupir las avec Sirius pendant que James, après un clin d'œil complice à l'intention du loup-garou, recommençait à clamer son amour malheureux pour le beau brun, prenant le monde à témoin et appuyant son désespoir de grands gestes théâtraux.

- Ca fait combien de temps qu'il braille comme ça ?

- Depuis qu'on est partis du château, soupira le jeune homme, esquivant habilement une gifle intempestive de la part de son meilleur ami qui lançait toujours ses mains de droite et de gauche comme un pantin entre les mains d'un marionnettiste ivre.

Remus émit un grognement compatissant avant de ramener son attention sur leur compagnon, qui maintenant implorait la lune de le prendre en pitié, les bras levés vers le ciel, le tout sous un soleil éclatant.

- Une idée pour le calmer?

- Quand il est comme ça? Attendre que ça passe. Y a rien d'autre à faire.

Comme pour le démentir, le sifflement strident du train retentit soudain dans la gare de Pré-au-lard, couvrant les clameurs de James et les rires que provoquait son cinéma.

Le jeune homme sembla soudain réaliser que ledit train allait finir par partir sans lui et, en deux temps trois mouvements, avait plaqué deux gros baisers sur les joues de ses amis, empoigné ses valises et sauté dans le premier wagon qui s'offrit à lui.

Deux minutes plus tard, sa tête apparaissait à une fenêtre, un énorme sourire plaqué sur son visage.

- Soyez sages les enfants, n'ennuyez pas papi Dumbly, n'embêtez pas cousin Roguy, écoutez bien mamie Maggy, lavez-vous les dents et les oreilles trois fois par jour, …

Le reste des conseils prodigués par cet ange de bonne conduite qu'était James Potter fut noyé par un nouveau sifflement du train, qui se mit lentement en branle, emportant l'importun et ses recommandations.

Remus et Sirius agitèrent vaguement la main vers le train en réponse aux grands signes que leur faisait leur ami, appuyés d'un mouchoir blanc, et soupirèrent.

- Enfin tranquilles.

- Tu dis ça, mais tu sais parfaitement que d'ici deux jours, tu t'ennuieras comme un rat mort sans lui.

- Peut-être, mais avant ça, je compte bien profiter de ces deux jours de calme total !

En souriant, les deux jeunes gens reprirent le chemin de Poudlard, les mains enfoncées dans leurs poches, s'amusant comme deux gosses à marcher seulement aux endroits où la neige n'avait pas encore été foulée, riant de voir leurs empreintes s'inscrire sur le tapis blanc, éphémères mais pourtant tellement parfaites.

**.o0o.**

_- Je te jure, Youssef, après son coup d'éclat, les journalistes ne l'ont plus lâché. Et Monsieur Al-Rhaman par ci, et Monsieur Al-Rhaman par là, et comment faites vous pour vous battre aussi bien, et comment faites vous pour avoir d'aussi beaux cheveux, et votre peau, vous avez un secret? Et surtout, question très importante, avez-vous une petite amie?_

Le vieil homme, mort de rire, réussit à retrouver suffisamment de souffle pour demander:

_- Et toi Tyr, ils t'ont laissé tranquille ?_

_- Plus ou moins…_

_- Tu parles ! Il m'a lâchement lâché, tel le lâche qu'il est !_

_- Oh, dis ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi, la cible de ces vautours, je n'allais pas me fourrer volontairement entre leurs griffes !_

_- Oui bon bref, on ne va pas parler cent sept ans de cette histoire. Et toi Youssef, qu'est-ce que tu as à nous raconter depuis septembre? _

_- A part un certain vide quand vous êtes partis, vous savez, la vie s'écoule tranquillement ici. Mais vous ne m'avez pas raconté le plus important : qu'a dit l'ophtalmomage, Enkil ? Est-ce qu'il a pu faire quelque chose ?_

_- Et bien, étant donné que je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité quant à ce qui m'était arrivé, il n'a pas pu réellement m'aider. Mais il m'a examiné, et il semblerait que ni l'œil, ni le cerveau ne soient touchés. C'est au niveau de la transmission des images de l'un à l'autre qu'il y a un problème._

Youssef prit un air inquiet.

_- Les canaux ne sont pas abîmés au moins ?_

_- Non, mais apparemment ils sont… bloqués… par un amas de magie. C'est un peu délicat à expliquer, parce que… Oh, comment dire ?… C'est un peu comme quand un caillot de sang se forme et bouche une veine, sauf que ce n'est pas solide, c'est…c'est intangible, c'est…_

_- C'est de la magie._

Enkil sourit au vieil homme pendant que Tyr laissait échapper un gloussement

_- Voilà. _

_- Donc, pour simplifier, un caillot inexistant bloque les transmissions de l'œil au cerveau. Et il n'a pas pu te le retirer ?_

Enkil poussa un soupir un peu las.

_- Non. Même pour les sorciers, la région de l'œil est délicate à traiter. Le docteur Potter pense que c'est trop risqué. Il aurait tenté l'opération si ma cécité avait été « naturelle », ou l'effet d'un sort intentionnel, mais… Et bien, il estime que c'est seulement temporaire, comme tu l'avais dit._

_- Alors il n'y a rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre ? Il n'y a aucun moyen de hâter la guérison ?_

Le jeune aveugle parut hésiter un moment avant de lâcher d'une voix peu convaincue.

_- En fait… si. Plus ou moins…_

_- C'est à dire ?_

_- Monsieur Potter m'a expliqué que la magie qui est en nous circule sans cesse à travers nos corps. Un peu comme le flux sanguin, sauf que, contrairement au sang qui est cantonné aux veines, la magie s'infiltre absolument partout, dans la moindre des fibres qui nous composent. Les nerfs, les os, la peau, tout. Elle dépasse même la frontière de nos épidermes, créant quelque chose que l'on peut comparer à une aura qui se diffuse autour de nous. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que ce soit ça qui me permette d'y « voir ». Apparemment, j'ai acquis un contrôle assez exceptionnel de cette aura. C'est en l'étendant autour de moi que je peux distinguer les objets les uns des autres. Et c'est en détectant et en reconnaissant leurs « auras » que je peux repérer et identifier les personnes qui m'entourent._

Enkil s'arrêta un moment, comme pour laisser à Youssef le temps de poser une question, de demander des précisions ou de faire un commentaire, mais le vieil homme, passionné, n'émit qu'un léger grognement pour l'inciter à continuer.

_- Donc, c'est ce flux continu de magie qui, petit à petit, érode le « caillot » qui s'est formé entre mes yeux et mon cerveau. Un peu comme une rivière use un rocher à force de passer dessus._

_- Et il n'y a pas moyen d'accélérer le processus ?_

La question fit grogner Enkil. Si, il y avait un moyen. Mais il paraissait tellement… farfelu ! Il hésita légèrement avant de répondre un peu à côté de la question.

_- En fait, quand nous utilisons notre magie, elle circule beaucoup plus rapidement, de la même manière que le flux sanguin s'accélère quand on cours. Et, pour rester dans la métaphore, la rivière devient torrent. Un torrent possède un pouvoir d'érosion plus grand qu'une rivière, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien c'est le même principe._

_- Alors tu n'as qu'à utiliser ta magie le plus souvent possible, non ?_

_- Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Quand nous jetons un sort, nous projetons une partie de notre magie vers l'extérieur. Mais cette parcelle de magie est transformée afin de pouvoir réaliser le sortilège. Elle perd alors pratiquement tout ce qui la rattache à son possesseur. D'une certaine manière, on peut dire elle « meurt », et ne peut retourner dans le flux « vivant » d'où elle est originaire. Elle touche sa cible et, une fois sa tâche accomplie, se dissipe. Le corps, pendant ce temps, a commencé à recréer de la magie afin de combler la perte occasionnée par le lancement du sort. Mais cela l'affaiblit._

_- Je vois. C'est comme quand on perd du sang. Le corps peut reconstituer son capital, mais se faisant, il se fatigue._

_- Voilà. Sans compter que, plus le sort est important, plus la rapidité du flux de magie est grande. Mais…_

_- Mais la perte de magie est proportionnelle à la puissance du sort._

_- Exactement. Donc, au final, je ne peux pas me permettre de m'épuiser pour accélérer un processus qui de toute façon prendra au mieux encore plusieurs mois._

_- Je comprend._

Le vieil homme hochait la tête, assimilant les informations, et Enkil souriait, satisfait de l'avoir convaincu, quand une voix innocente s'éleva.

_« Faussement innocente… le petit enfoiré… »_ pensa Enkil qui savait que même dans ses plus grandes crises de naïveté aiguë, la voix de son filleul n'était _jamais_ innocente à ce point **_là_**.

_- Mais Enkil, ce n'est pas cette méthode-là que le docteur t'a conseillée… _

_- …Ah bon ?_

Malgré sa situation délicate, il venait après tout de se faire prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge par omission, le jeune aveugle ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller de la dose impressionnante de menace sous-jacente que le vieil homme parvenait à faire passer en seulement deux petits mots. Puis il céda. Plus ou moins.

_- Mais c'est parce qu'elle est ridicule !_

_- C'est à dire ?_

Cette fois, si la phrase ne s'était que peu allongée, la menace, elle, s'était considérablement épaissie. Il céda pour de bon.

_- Il y **aurait** une technique qui permettrait **éventuellement** de contrôler le flux magique à sa guise. Je **pourrais** alors l'accélérer ou le ralentir à volonté, voire même le concentrer à un endroit précis, ou le camoufler presque parfaitement. Mais je n'y crois pas ! C'est du domaine du rêve !_

_- De la méditation, plutôt. Tu me diras, ça se rapproche…_

Enkil tenta de foudroyer son neveu du regard, avant de se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait pas

_- Peu importe ! C'est du délire ! Jamais je n'aurai la patience de rester assis pendant des heures à faire se promener ma magie dans mon corps ! Sans compter que je n'y crois pas. Et même si ça marchait, le temps qu'il me faudrait pour maîtriser suffisamment la technique serait faramineux ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il y ait quelques bonzes sur l'Himalaya qui y parviennent, mais il leur a fallu des années d'entraînement ! A ce compte-là, autant attendre que mes yeux guérissent seuls ! Ca ira plus vite !_

_- Attend une seconde. Si je comprend bien, cette technique si difficile, ce n'est que le degré supérieur d'une technique que tu utilises déjà, non ?_

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Tu m'as bien dit que pour te repérer dans l'espace, tu étendais ton aura autour de toi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui…_

Sans se soucier le moins du monde du ton suspicieux de son protégé, Youssef poursuivit son raisonnement.

_- Cette technique de méditation consiste aussi à contrôler ton aura, pas vrai ? Sauf qu'au lieu de l'extérioriser, tu fais le contraire. Tu ne la fais pas circuler **autour** de toi, tu la fais circuler **à l'intérieur **de toi. Ça doit être un peu plus délicat, certes, mais tu as déjà les bases. Il faut simplement que tu affines ta manière de procéder. Que tu travailles avec une aiguille, pas avec un marteau, pour continuer sur les métaphores._

_- J'ai jamais été doué en couture._

_- Et bien tu apprendras. _

Tyr, qui avait suivi l'échange avec un amusement grandissant, éclata de rire et tapota l'épaule de son oncle avec compassion.

_- Je t'avais bien dit que tes arguments ne tiendraient pas face à Youssef !_

_- Toi… Tu me le paieras, soies en sûr…_

La menace ne parut pas faire beaucoup d'effet au jeune homme qui se remit à glousser. Youssef lui laissa le temps de se calmer, souriant lui aussi aux ronchonnements d'Enkil, avant de reprendre le fil de la conversation.

_- Bon, et bien c'est réglé. Et tu me feras le plaisir de t'y mettre le plus vite possible, tu as suffisamment perdu de temps comme ça. Mais parlez moi un peu de vos recherches. Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé d'intéressant en Angleterre?_

La discussion revenant sur un terrain beaucoup plus sérieux, Enkil cessa ses enfantillages pour rapporter au vieil homme le fruit de leurs recherches.

_- Pas grand chose. Apparemment, les Arches ont été construites bien avant l'invention de l'écriture, aucun des textes que nous avons trouvé n'est de la main des gens qui connaissaient leur fonctionnement. Les seuls documents sur lesquels nous avons pu mettre la main datent de l'Antiquité et elles étaient déjà des énigmes absolues. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'elles étaient des transporteurs. Et sur les voyages temporels, la plupart des études restent théoriques, sans compter qu'elles se contredisent. Bref, la seule chose dont nous sommes plus ou moins sûrs pour le moment, c'est qu'elles ont été crées vers l'an 4500 avant Jésus-Christ par un sorcier qu'on appelait "le Terrible". Quant à son vrai nom, aucune idée._

_- Mmm. Il ne devait pas être commode, pour avoir un surnom pareil._

_- Mouais. Enfin du coup, on a fait le tour de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, donc on va s'attaquer à la bibliothèque nationale, à Londres, en espérant qu'on y trouvera plus d'informations._

_- Et l'Arche? Celle d'Angleterre? Vous ne pouvez pas aller la voir?_

_- Très difficile, si ce n'est impossible. Elle est entreposée dans la partie la plus protégée du Ministère, et personne à l'exception de quelques rares élus n'y a accès. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce que les gens qui l'ont étudiée doivent avoir rassemblé une bonne partie des documents y faisant référence. Malheureusement la documentation en question est très certainement bien rangée à proximité de l'Arche elle-même, et donc totalement hors d'atteinte._

Tyr, qui écoutait la discussion attentivement, intervint soudain, les yeux dans le vague.

_- Pas forcément…_

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers lui, perplexes.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?_

_- Et bien, _commença le jeune homme d'une voix un peu hésitante_, il me semble que le Département des Mystère n'a pas réalisé la véritable nature de l'Arche. Je veux dire, elle est qualifiée d'Arche de la Mort, pas du Temps. Par conséquent, cela élimine pas mal de d'hypothèses qu'ils ont pu émettre, et ça en laisse d'autres qu'ils n'ont pas explorées… Donc, les bons documents, ceux qui nous intéressent, sont peut-être toujours en circulation… Non?_

Les deux hommes restèrent un bon moment sans mot dire, si bien que Tyr commença à se sentir mal à l'aise et à se tortiller sur son coussin, craignant d'avoir dit une bêtise. Et puis deux grands sourires s'épanouirent sur les visages d'Enkil et de Youssef, qui le regardèrent – enfin… plus ou moins – d'un air fier.

- _Tu as tout à fait raison, Tyr !_ s'exclama le vieil homme. _Vous allez pouvoir en apprendre beaucoup plus sur ce „Terrible" et ses Arches !_

Enkil quant à lui se contentait d'adresser à son filleul une espèce de rictus plein de fierté, et le jeune homme se sentit rougir tandis qu'il répondait d'un sourire à son parrain et à son grand-père d'adoption.

Lequel grand-père se calma soudain pour les regarder tous les deux d'un air sérieux.

- _Dites-moi les enfants, ça n'a aucun rapport mais est-ce que les sorciers égyptiens ne vous ont pas parlé de réceptions auxquelles vous étiez conviés lors de votre retour en Egypte?_

Les deux voyageurs du temps prirent dans un bel ensemble un air ennuyé

_- Si…_

_- Parce que je pensais à ça l'autre jour, et je me disais que si la noblesse sorcière ressemblait un tant soit peu à la noblesse moldue, il allait bien falloir qu'un jour ou l'autre, vous retourniez la faveur qu'ils vous ont faite, à savoir organiser chez vous un certain nombre de réceptions en leur honneur, non?_

Nouvel échange de regards ennuyés – bien qu'un peu plus embêtés – entre les deux pseudo-égyptiens.

- _Oui…_

_- Mais nous n'avons nulle part où les accueillir…_

_- Nous n'avons même pas de maison à nous ! _

_- Et surtout pas d'argent pour en acheter une…_

Le vieil homme eut un sourire malin.

_- C'est là que vous vous trompez, mes enfants. Les Al-Rhaman sont riches, très riches. Il ne peut en être autrement pour une lignée si ancienne. Leurs descendants ne peuvent donc pas loger chez un vieux moldu à moitié fou, n'est-ce pas?_

Les deux jeunes gens se turent, sachant que Youssef allait leur déballer le plan qu'il avait concocté. Le vieil homme répondit donc tout seul à sa question.

_- Non, ils ne peuvent pas. Par conséquent, il vous faut une maison à la hauteur du nom que vous portez. Or, pour cela, il vous faut de l'argent. _

_- C'est là que se pose notre problème, Youssef, ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de prof que nous allons pouvoir nous payer une maison de luxe dans les beaux quartiers… _

_- J'y ai pensé. Mais vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que dans la Vallée des Rois, l'or, ce n'est pas ce qu'il manque. _

_- Mais Youssef, nous ne pouvons pas ! _s'exclama Tyr_. Tu es bien placé pour savoir que ces trésors font partie… du patrimoine. Ce n'est pas pour acheter une maison de luxe que nous allons piller… _

_- Tyr, tu es vraiment trop idéaliste. Dans l'absolu, tu as raison quand il s'agit d'une momie, d'un sarcophage, ou d'un objet d'art ouvragé. Mais un coffre plein d'or enfoui et hors d'atteinte, qui se soucie de savoir s'il y manque une centaine de pièces ? Vous en avez plus besoin que des momies, fussent-elles de pharaons ou de reines antiques._

_- Mais…_

_- Youssef a raison, Tyr. D'autant plus que cet or nous donnera quelque part la noblesse égyptienne qui nous manque. Si nous prenons de l'argent dans le tombeau d'un Al-Rhaman, c'est un échange de bons procédés. Nous leur prenons de l'or, et en échange, nous entretenons la réputation de nobles respectables et respectés de la société sorcière égyptienne. _

_- Mais Enkil, nous ne sommes pas des Al-Rhaman… _

_- Qui a besoin de le savoir ?_

Voyant ainsi Youssef et Enkil comploter contre la morale, Tyr se plia à leur opinion. Après tout, ils savaient mieux que lui ce qu'il fallait faire dans la haute société sorcière, fusse-t-elle égyptienne ou anglaise, ou d'une quelconque autre nationalité.

Il fut donc décidé qu'au nom du prestige et du savoir vivre, ils prendraient l'or millénaire de la Vallée des Rois pour donner des fêtes dignes des Al-Rhaman.

**.o0o.**

- James! Pour l'amour de Merlin, décroche-toi de cette vitrine et viens! On n'a pas toute la journée!

Au ton de la voix, le jeune homme se dit qu'il ferait mieux d'obéir et de sortir rapidement de sa contemplation s'il ne voulait pas voir sa très chère génitrice employer les grands moyens pour l'y contraindre.

Il avait peut-être bénéficié d'une conséquente poussée de croissance l'été passé, mais malgré le fait qu'il mesurait à présent une bonne dizaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, il la savait par exemple tout à fait capable de l'attraper par l'oreille pour le traîner à sa suite, même au milieu de la rue pleine de monde.

En soupirant, il cessa donc son examen attentif des nouveaux balais de course pour rejoindre ses parents et poursuivre l'opération annuellement intitulée „courses de Noël" sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Voyant son fils se plier enfin à ses injonctions, bien qu'en traînant des pieds, Madame Susan Potter retrouva son gentil sourire et précéda ses deux hommes en direction du magasin suivant, monologuant joyeusement sur quoi offrir à tel ou tel membre de la famille, pendant que son mari étouffait un ricanement devant l'air profondément abattu de son rejeton, avant de poser un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Allons, fils, un peu de courage! Encore quelques heures, et nous sommes tranquilles pour un an!

James ne répondit que par un petit grognement, ignorant la piètre tentative pour lui remonter le moral. Lui avait trouvé quasiment tous ses cadeaux, il ne lui en manquait plus qu'un, pour être précis, alors il aurait très bien pu faire une petite pause dans la course folle que leur imposait sa mère depuis le matin, mais non ! Ce… ce père indigne, plutôt que de l'appuyer, préférait se ranger du côté de sa chère et tendre, le laissant seul à subir les foudres maternelles ! Lâcheur !

Aloïs Potter, voyant le regard noir que lui lançait son fils, n'eut aucun mal à en imaginer les raisons, et le libéra avec un sourire d'excuses que le jeune homme ignora royalement.

La mauvaise humeur du Maraudeur esseulé perdura pendant une bonne demi-heure – soit trois magasins – avant que, toute bouderie oubliée, il ne se précipite avec un cri de joie dans une petite boutique d'où il ressortit une dizaine de minutes plus tard, fier comme Artaban, un très joli paquet rouge et vert dans les mains.

Sous le regard curieux de ses parents, il leur passa devant sans même paraître les voir et s'engouffra dans une autre échoppe – une papeterie – où il resta cette fois un bon quart d'heure, hésitant entre différentes cartes de vœux, avant de finir par se décider.

Lorsqu'il reprit pied dans la rue enneigée, un grand sourire aux lèvres, se fut pour se retrouver face à face avec une Madame Potter débordante de curiosité, et toute prête à l'assaillir de questions sur ses achats.

Seulement cette fois-ci, Monsieur Potter décida de se souvenir d'un concept communément appelé „solidarité masculine" – en d'autre termes, il prit son fils en pitié – et intervint pour lui éviter un interrogatoire en règles.

- Tu as fini James? C'était ton dernier cadeau, il me semble, non?

Et, sans laisser à quiconque le temps de répondre, il saisit sa femme par le bras et enchaîna.

- Et nous, ma chérie, où en sommes-nous? Tu as une idée de quoi offrir à Anabelle? Elle a accouché récemment, non? Il faudrait acheter quelque chose au petit aussi, pas vrai?

Madame Potter, déchirée entre le désir de savoir à qui était destiné ce si joli paquet que tenait son fils et la joie de voir qu'un de ses hommes s'intéressait enfin à ces sacrées courses de Noël – qu'il fallait bien faire à un moment ou à un autre et dont, si elle ne s'en occupait pas, personne ne s'occuperait, bien qu'au fond, cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça, bref, où en était-elle? – se laissa doucement entraîner par son époux, auquel son fils jetait à présent des regards éperdus de reconnaissance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Madame Susan Potter avait momentanément tout oublié du cadeau mystérieux, plongée qu'elle était dans le parachèvement de l'opération maudite. James, bien que pas dupe – elle finirait tôt ou tard par s'en souvenir et le harceler de questions – profita de ce que son père ait à nouveau laissé son épouse se débrouiller avec ses différents achats pour le remercier chaleureusement… mais avec discrétion, des fois que sa mère ne l'entende.

- Mais je t'en prie, mon fils. Je te devais bien ça, pas vrai? Ajouta Aloïs avec un clin d'œil. J'espère que tu as bien choisi, poursuivit-il d'un air innocent. Ces dames sont bien plus difficiles à contenter que nous autres simples mâles…

James, les joues un peu rouges, marmonna quelques mots indistincts qui firent glousser son géniteur. Puis les deux hommes suivirent leur femme et mère dans la dernière ligne droite avant la fin de leur calvaire.

Calvaire qui se trouva être considérablement prolongé lorsque Susan Potter tomba par hasard sur une amie, qui traînait tout comme elle mari et enfants dans l'annuelle course aux cadeaux, et ces dames profitèrent de l'occasion pour se venger des soupirs d'ennui et du manque d'enthousiasme de leurs boulets respectifs en se lançant dans une conversation typiquement féminine qui promettait de durer un certain temps, au grand désespoir des boulets en question.

James et son père se retrouvèrent donc à échanger des regards désolés avec leurs compagnons d'infortune et à attendre patiemment que Susan daigne se souvenir de leur existence.

Le jeune homme profita de l'occasion pour faire un rapide récapitulatif mental des cadeaux qu'il comptait offrir à ses amis. Pour Sirius, qui souffrait d'une véritable passion pour les armes blanches, un superbe poignard à la garde d'argent, magnifiquement gravée de symboles celtiques ; pour Remus, incurablement atteint du syndrome dit du "rat de bibliothèque" un grimoire vieux de quelques siècles, relié plein cuir, traitant des mœurs des centaures, sirènes et autres minotaures ; et pour Peter, ce malade des échecs, un nouvel assortiment de pièces, fait d'ébène et de bois de rose, le précédent ayant été mis à mal par Sirius après une défaite magistrale de l'héritier Black. C'était fou comme son meilleur ami avait mauvais caractère, parfois…

Et il y avait ce bijou, qu'il ne savait toujours pas à qui offrir. Une superbe barrette de bronze, sobre et massive. Pas du tout le genre de chose qu'il portait, forcément, mais il avait craqué, et l'avait donc achetée en pensant vaguement l'offrir à Sirius. Il apprécierait certainement, lui qui pestait de ne jamais trouver d'attaches élégantes pour ses cheveux, jugeant toujours trop féminines celles proposées dans les magasins. Mais malgré son intransigeance légendaire, le jeune homme ne pourrait accuser celle-ci d'aucun excès de féminité, sa forme rectangulaire, son aspect massif et sa surface travaillée à grands coups de marteau la rendaient incapable de convenir à une jeune fille. Une barrette conçue pour des hommes aux cheveux longs, donc. Le seul problème venait du fait que le bijou était en bronze – donc dans les tons ors et vert, couleurs absolument contraires à celles de son ami, qui ne portait que du bleu et de l'argent. Et du noir, évidemment.

Non, pour cet objet, il fallait une personne à qui les couleurs chaudes convenait, et possédant de préférence une chevelure brune ou rousse. Il pensa un instant à Lily, mais se ravisa. Malgré les manières parfois un peu brutales de la jeune fille – surtout envers lui, d'ailleurs, mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça? … non, ne répondez pas ! – le bijou était quand même définitivement masculin.

Ses pensées dérivèrent un instant, et James se surprit à penser à Tyr. Oui, ces couleurs chaudes iraient parfaitement avec ses quelques autres bijoux et ses tenues. Et le garçon était brun, ce qui lui semblait un point essentiel, du bronze sur des cheveux blonds aurait été parfaitement ridicule!

Mais bon. Il ne se voyait pas vraiment envoyer un cadeau au jeune égyptien. Après tout, même s'il s'était habitué à le voir dans leur dortoir, ou dans leur salle commune, ou dans leur classe, ou… bref! A Poudlard, et même s'il s'était surpris à commencer à l'apprécier, ils n'étaient pas proches, loin de là! D'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne semblait proche de personne, à part bien évidemment de son oncle.

Quoique, en y réfléchissant, il semblait bien que Lily la tigresse ait réussi à faire tomber quelques-unes de ses barrières, de même que Remus, qu'il avait vu plusieurs fois discuter avec l'égyptien depuis l'attaque des hommes-taureaux.

Alors si quelqu'un de l'école devait lui envoyer un cadeau pour Noël, se serait un de ces deux là, ou même cette petite fille de Serdaigle avec qui Tyr avait l'air de si bien s'entendre, mais certainement pas lui!

Bon sang, il imaginait même mieux Sirius envoyer un présent plutôt que lui! Et pourtant Merlin savait à quel point Sirius n'était pas du genre à faire des cadeaux! Pas par égoïsme, pas du tout, mais dans la famille Black, les cadeaux ne s'offraient que pour étaler la richesse de ses membres, aussi son ami avait eu bien du mal à intégrer le concept de „faire plaisir" à quelqu'un en lui offrant quelque chose. Une année, pour Noël, il avait même complètement oublié d'offrir quoique se soit aux Maraudeurs, qui d'ailleurs étaient les seules personnes à qui il avait envie de faire plaisir. Bon, c'était rentré depuis, mais c'était loin d'être devenu naturel comme cela l'était pour James, par exemple.

Et malgré ça, il imaginait mieux un présent de Sirius à Tyr qu'un de lui au jeune égyptien! Alors non, il était absolument hors de question qu'il lui envoie quoique se soit. Il allait garder cette barrette et attendre de trouver quelqu'un à qui l'offrir, ou de s'être rapproché de Tyr.

Ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver de sitôt, le jeune homme restant un mystère pour lui. Apparemment moins pour d'autre, songea-t-il avec une pointe de rancœur envers Remus. Le loup-garou avait bien dû apprendre deux ou trois trucs sur leur camarade, avec le temps qu'il avait passé à discuter avec lui, et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit à ses amis, à ses frères, aux Maraudeurs! Traître!

Légèrement bougon, le jeune homme revint sur terre pour poser les yeux sur son père qui, loin de s'inquiéter de la longue absence de son fils, laissait son esprit voguer bien loin du Chemin de Traverse, dans des contrées connues de lui seul. Cela fit sourire James, qui se demanda une fois encore comment un homme aussi rêveur avait réussi à sortir major de sa promo à l'école d'ophtalmomagie de Paris.

Secouant légèrement la tête, amusé, il se demanda si son père était différent, lorsqu'il était à son cabinet, s'il offrait à ses patients ce sourire amical qui quittait rarement ses traits, s'il les regardait de ses yeux bruns si souvent rêveurs, ou s'il parvenait à se composer un masque plus sérieux.

Puis, de fil en aiguille, il en vint à s'interroger sur ses patients. Qui venait le voir? Pour quels problèmes? Partaient-ils satisfaits ou non? D'après la réputation – excellente – de son père, ils ne devaient pas être nombreux à le quitter mécontents. La preuve, sa renommée s'étendait bien au-delà des frontières anglaises, gagnant l'Allemagne, la France et même… l'Egypte!

Frappé par cette pensée soudaine, James sursauta légèrement, les yeux écarquillés. Mais comment avait-il pu oublier ça? D'accord, ça remontait au jour de la rentrée, mais quand même! Tyr le leur avait pourtant dit que la raison première de sa venue en Angleterre en compagnie de son oncle était d'obtenir un rendez-vous auprès du meilleur des ophtalmomages, Aloïs Potter! Qui n'était autre que son père! Il avait donc une occasion magnifique d'en apprendre plus sur le „mystère égyptien", discrètement et sans que Remus ne s'en doute! Il eut un léger sursaut de culpabilité en sachant qu'il allait rompre la promesse qu'il avait faite à son ami de ne pas se renseigner sur les deux égyptiens, mais la curiosité fut la plus forte.

Sans compter que les craintes du loup-garou venaient du fait que les deux hommes risquaient de s'apercevoir qu'il enquêtait sur eux, et par conséquent décider de fourrer leurs jolis nez dans leurs affaires, ce qui ne faisait pas celles de Remus. Mais là! Comment Tyr et le professeur Al-Rhaman pourraient-ils se douter qu'il se renseignait sur eux auprès de son père? Et même s'ils s'en doutaient, jamais Aloïs Potter ne vendrait son propre fils!

Fébrile, James fit de son mieux pour calmer son excitation et réfléchir calmement aux questions qu'il allait poser à son géniteur. Tout d'abord, quand est-ce que Tyr avait dit que leur rendez-vous était, déjà? Il se repassa la conversation intérieurement jusqu'à arriver à la phrase qui l'intéressait.

Nous n'avons pas pu avoir de rendez-vous avant octobre… 

Le jeune homme sourit, satisfait. Le rendez-vous était passé, parfait. Il espérait simplement que son cher paternel n'aurait pas tout oublié de leur visite…

Mais non. Il se faisait des frayeurs inutiles, les deux hommes n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler banals, sans compter que, malgré sa réputation, Aloïs Potter lui-même ne devait pas si souvent avoir affaire à des cas de cécité, encore moins dus à une attaque de mages noirs, malgré l'époque troublée. Après tout, une rencontre avec les… comment déjà ? Ah oui, les mangemorts, avait malheureusement plus tendance à être mortelle qu'aveuglante, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

C'est donc confiant qu'il se tourna vers son père, prêt à en apprendre – enfin – un peu plus sur Tyr et Enkil Al-Rhaman. Surtout Enkil, d'ailleurs, mais c'était déjà très bien.

- Papa.

- Mon fils.

- Est-ce que, par hasard, tu ne compterais pas parmi tes patients un certain Enkil Al-Rhaman?

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu n'es pas sans savoir; cher père, qu'il s'agit de mon prof de DCFM. Et je sais qu'il a obtenu un rendez-vous chez le plus renommé des ophtalmomages d'Angleterre, le grand Aloïs Potter.

- Et alors?

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- Un garçon très bien. Bien élevé, poli, aimable…

- Ah… Il ne m'avait pas frappé par son amabilité… Et sinon?

- Sinon quoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Pour faire simple, il est aveugle.

James regarda son père, les yeux pleins de désapprobation.

- Je n'avais pas remarqué, avec le bandeau qu'il porte tout le temps sur les yeux…

- Exact. C'est fort dommage, d'ailleurs, il a de si beaux yeux…

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout. De longs yeux en amande comme j'en ai rarement vu.

- … Et sinon, quoi d'intéressant ?

- Sur quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, moi ! Des détails sur son accident, sa guérison hypothétique, ce qu'il t'a raconté…

Aloïs soupira.

- James… As-tu déjà entendu parler de ce qu'on appelle „le secret professionnel" ?

Le jeune homme regarda son père quelques instants.

- En gros, tu ne diras rien à ton propre fils, la chair de ta chair, le sang de ton sang…

- Exact. Tous d'abord parce que ma conscience professionnelle m'en empêche. Ensuite parce que si je me faisais virer pour cause de trahison du secret médical, comment nourrirais-je la chair de ma chair, le sang de mon sang ?

James se renfrogna, boudant comme un gosse, tandis que son père éclatait de rire.

- Allez, viens, chair de ma chair. Tu as autre chose à faire du sang de mon sang que du boudin. Te servir du charme dévastateur que je t'ai légué pour empêcher ta mère de rentrer dans une autre boutique, par exemple…

**.o0o.**

Il faisait beau au Caire en cette belle après-midi de Décembre, surtout pour ceux qui pouvaient profiter de la fraîcheur ombragée d'un jardin à la végétation luxuriante.

Tyr, qui ne se lassait pas d'arpenter les allées de leur nouveau jardin, profitait pleinement de la tiédeur de l'air, ô combien agréable après les rigueurs de l'hiver anglais.

Il pouvait passer des heures à paresser, allongé torse nu près de l'étang autour duquel était agencé le parc entier, à laisser le bout de ses doigts tremper dans l'eau claire, au milieu des lotus.

C'était d'ailleurs là qu'il était quand une voix douce se mêla au chant des oiseaux perchés dans les ibiscus.

- _Salam Aleikoum, beau damoiseau._

Le jeune homme sourit et ouvrit les yeux sur une très jolie jeune fille qui le regardait en souriant.

- _Salam Aleikoum, ma reine. Que me vaut l'immense plaisir de votre visite dans mon humble demeure?_

La nouvelle venue rit de son phrasé grandiloquent et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa une main légère sur sa joue brune et se pencha vers lui, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant autour de son visage fin et se déployant en rideaux opaques autour d'eux, les coupant du monde extérieur.

- _Et bien, je me demandais à quoi ressemblait l'humble demeure en question de mon bel amant, et, ne trouvant point la patience d'attendre encore deux jours la soirée de présentation, j'ai tout simplement décidé d'assouvir ma curiosité. Sans compter vos bras qui me manquaient, mon adorable ami._

Elle finit sa phrase sur les lèvres de Tyr, qui ne se fit pas prier pour les entrouvrir. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que la jeune femme ne s'allonge auprès de son compagnon, la tête posée sur sa poitrine. Tyr, soupirant de contentement, laissa glisser ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes.

Repensant soudain aux paroles de sa compagne, il rit doucement.

- _Je te manquais Leila ? Mais on s'est vus il y a deux jours !_

_- Et alors ? Je ne t'ai pas vu pendant plus de quatre mois, alors maintenant que je t'ai à portée de la main, j'en profite !_

Il rit encore de son air faussement boudeur et la serra dans ses bras.

_- Profite, ma reine, profite. Rien ne saurait me faire plus plaisir…_

Ils passèrent la fin de l'après-midi au bord de l'étang, tantôt se racontant les mois écoulés, tantôt s'embrassant, tantôt encore restant simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de leurs présences respectives.

Ce n'est que lorsque le crépuscule teinta les verts feuillages du jardin d'or et d'écarlate que Tyr prit conscience du temps passé en compagnie de Leila. Mais il n'avait pas encore envie de lui dire au revoir, c'est pourquoi il lui demanda, presque sans y penser.

- _Tu restes manger avec nous ? Je te raccompagnerai après le repas…_

Leila le regarda un instant avant de sourire d'un air malicieux.

_- Et bien ! Je me demandais si tu allais te décider à me le proposer ! Je commençais à penser que j'allais encore devoir m'incruster ! A moins que tu n'aies plus envie de me voir…_

Tyr, affolé à l'idée qu'elle ait réellement pensé qu'il ne voulais pas qu'elle reste, commença à balbutier des excuses embrouillées, où il était question de mauvaise sociabilité de sa part, d'un manque d'habitude de ce genre de situation et « mais non pas du tout mais qu'est-ce que tu vas penser là enfin ?!? »

Ce fut le rire clair de sa compagne qui interrompit sa tirade et l'informa qu'il avait été bien eu. A partir de là s'ensuivit une course-poursuite à travers le jardin. Tyr, très décidé à se venger, poursuivait une Leila prête à tout pour lui échapper le plus longtemps possible. La chasse finit dans la maison, sur un tas de cousins dans le salon pour être plus précis.

Là, Tyr, essoufflé, se retrouva allongé sur Leila toute ébouriffée et riant aux larmes. Toujours résolu à prendre sa revanche, il lui attrapa les poignets, qu'il maintint d'une main au-dessus de sa tête, et répondit au léger raclement de gorge qui venait d'être émit quelque part sur sa droite.

_- Une seconde, Enkil. Je me venge et je suis à toi._

Et ainsi fit-il. De sa main libre, il se mit en devoir de faire subir à sa victime le châtiment suprême : les chatouilles. Ce ne fut que lorsque Leila, à bout de souffle et les joues humides de larmes, l'eut supplié de mettre fin à la torture qu'il consentit à la relâcher. Satisfait, il se redressa sans pour autant se décaler et se tourna vers son oncle avec un regard interrogateur. L'air profondément moqueur qui s'affichait sur le beau visage d'Enkil le rendit perplexe un moment avant qu'il ne réalise pleinement sa position, à savoir assis sur les hanches d'une Leila essoufflée et échevelée.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le jeune homme vira au rouge tomate et se décala vivement, se rasseyant plus sagement à côté de sa compagne. Laquelle compagne se redressa péniblement et adressa un sourire rayonnant à l'oncle aveugle de son petit ami.

_- Salam Aleikoum, Enkil. Comment allez-vous ?_

Sans se départir de son sourire moqueur, il répondit :

- _Salam Aleikoum à toi aussi, Leila. Je vais bien, merci. Toi par contre tu m'as l'air un peu fiévreuse, tout va bien ?_

Les joues de la jeune fille prirent à nouveau de belles couleurs à ces mots et elle marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait vaguement à « mais oui bien sûr tout va bien ne vous en faites pas… »

Enkil ricana un moment avant de reprendre son sérieux.

_- Tu manges avec nous Leila, n'est-ce pas ?_

La jeune fille sourit et jeta un regard moqueur à Tyr qui grogna légèrement.

_- Avec plaisir, Enkil._

_- Parfait, alors rendez-vous dans la salle à manger dans une demi-heure. Et faites moi le plaisir de vous habiller correctement. Ce n'est pas une tenue, ça…_

A ces mots les deux jeunes gens virèrent au rouge brique, et Enkil éclata de rire avant de quitter la pièce avec un « A tout à l'heure ! » hilare.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant, l'aveugle lançant pique sur pique aux deux jeunes gens qui rougissaient à qui-mieux-mieux et tentaient de répliquer aux attaques, sans grand succès. Enkil Al-Rhaman se révélait être un maître de l'ironie et de la réplique dévastatrice. Ils finirent par prendre le parti d'en rire et, quand vint le dessert, les insinuations les plus sournoises ne coloraient plus qu'à peine leurs pommettes.

Ils passèrent au salon prendre le thé et la discussion se poursuivit sur un ton plus calme, le narguilé que fumait l'aîné semblant avoir l'avantage non négligeable de calmer son esprit moqueur.

Un peu plus tard dans la nuit, Enkil se retira, laissant Tyr et Leila à leur conversation. Le jeune homme proposa à sa compagne une promenade dans les jardins et, comme le soir de leur rencontre, ils errèrent à travers les allées verdoyantes, savourant l'air parfumé de la nuit et sa douceur sur leurs peaux.

Alors que la lune arrivait à son zénith, faisant jouer des reflets argent sur leurs membres bruns, Tyr entraîna Leila sous une tonnelle de jasmin où ils restèrent enlacés, écoutant le chant des grenouilles près de l'étang et celui des insectes nocturnes dans les buissons alentours, profitant simplement de la chaleur du corps de l'autre contre le leur.

Quand Tyr éleva la voix, ce fut dans un chuchotement qui sembla glisser dans l'air comme le souffle de la brise à travers les feuilles des palmiers.

- _Tu restes avec moi ce soir ?_

La réponse de la jeune fille apparut dans ses grands yeux de velours noir, où son compagnon crut voir scintiller des milliers d'étoiles, telles des galaxies de promesses silencieuses.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

**.oOo.**

- Remus?

Le Gryffondor leva un regard vitreux vers son ami, qui triturait distraitement les mailles défaites de son vieux chandail. Si Sirius était toujours parfaitement habillé, avec une classe folle qui sur lui semblait totalement naturelle, il préférait être à son aise dans l'intimité. Mais la température hivernale l'empêchait de se promener à moitié nu comme il aimait. Il squattait donc un vieux pull de Remus, qui, même s'il n'avait plus aucune forme et lui dénudait sans cesse une épaule, était à son goût le seul à être assez doux et assez chaud pour qu'il le porte à même la peau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu crois que Rogue va apprécier son cadeau ?

Remus sourit. Depuis plusieurs années, Rogue et les Maraudeurs s'échangeaient des cadeaux empoisonnés, qu'ils mettaient beaucoup de soin à confectionner eux-mêmes. Ce n'était connu de personne à part eux cinq, c'était en quelque sorte leur petit secret.

Le loup garou jeta un coup d'œil au magnifique paquet cadeau posé dans un coin du dortoir. Ils l'avaient terminé peu avant le départ de James et Peter, et n'en étaient pas peu fiers.

Rogue allait devoir se creuser sérieusement la cervelle s'il ne voulait pas tomber dans leur piège cette année. Le livre de potion qu'ils allaient lui offrir était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal malgré son sujet extrêmement pointu – qu'il avait complètement oublié, les potions n'étant pas son fort. Car il fallait bien appâter l'animal, n'est-ce pas ? Et Rogue ne s'abaisserait jamais à ouvrir un ouvrage ne présentant pas un minimum d'intérêt pour lui. Voilà pourquoi Sirius, qui ne cédait le pas que de peu au Serpentard dans ce domaine, avait été mandaté pour dénicher la perle rare, celle qui allait enfin leur permettre de prendre leur revanche sur leur adversaire.

En effet, le jeune homme avait brillamment esquivé leurs deux derniers pièges, alors qu'eux s'étaient laissés avoir l'année précédente.

Mais cette année, la ruse était tellement subtile que Rogue ne pourrait pas y échapper. Après tout, comment pourrait-il deviner qu'il suffisait de lire le livre pour se faire prendre ? A chaque chapitre, les Maraudeurs avaient caché un sort (poussée de pustules, pilosité exubérante, malchance caractérisée, déformation du langage et bien d'autres), qui prenait effet une heure environ après l'achèvement de la lecture.

- Remus ?

Le loup-garou se souvint soudain de la question qui l'avait amené à repenser à tout cela, et sourit.

- Je crois que oui.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, tranquille. Mais une idée trottait dans la tête de Sirius tandis qu'il regardait le lit vide de leur nouveau camarade.

- Tu comptes offrir un cadeau à Tyr ?

Remus fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son ami.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Sirius haussa les épaules. Le lycanthrope savait pertinemment que quelque chose le travaillait à propos du jeune égyptien. Son ami ne le dirait jamais clairement mais Tyr l'intriguait. Beaucoup. Et comme Remus parlait assez souvent avec lui alors qu'aucun des deux n'était réputé pour son bagout, Sirius devait se poser des questions. Restait à savoir lesquelles…

- Tu sais, je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Et je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens d'acheter des cadeaux à tout le monde. Je lui ai juste envoyé une carte. On n'est pas aussi proches que tu le crois.

- Ah bon ?

- Ben non. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser le contraire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Personnellement, je ne le connais pas trop. Voire même pas du tout.

- Je ne le connais pas tellement non plus, tu sais…

- Mm. De quoi il te parle ?

- Pas de grand chose, on discute.

- … Et vous discutez de… ?

- De tout et de rien. Je lui ai parlé de Poudlard et de l'Angleterre, il m'a parlé de l'Egypte, on a un peu discuté des cours, pas plus.

- Et pourquoi seulement quand vous êtes seuls ?

Le loup-garou jeta un regard las à son ami.

- Ce n'est pas un complot contre toi Sirius. Je te ferais remarquer que tu as plus parlé avec lui que… que Peter, par exemple.

- Mmh…

- … Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Sirius prit un peu de temps pour répondre, et quand il le fit, ce fut avec un ton prudent qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Tu ne trouves pas… bizarre… qu'après quatre mois, on en sache encore si peu sur lui ?

Remus lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Mais on en a beaucoup appris avec tout le barouf que les journalistes ont fait autour du professeur Al-Rhaman, non ? Je veux dire, on connaît un bon morceau de leurs vies maintenant.

- C'est pas pareil.

- Je ne sais pas, Sirius. A sa place, je crois que je n'en parlerais pas trop non plus…

- D'accord, mais admets qu'il y a une différence entre „pas trop" et „pas du tout" !

Remus soupira. Est-ce que cette tête de mule allait enfin se décider à cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ? C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui a besoin de temps pour faire confiance aux autres, c'est tout. Moi en tout cas, c'est quelque chose que je conçois parfaitement !

- Mmh.

Le loup-garou attendit l'argument suivant, mais rien ne vint pendant un moment. Sirius ruminait, et Remus allait se remettre à sa lecture quand la voix de son ami s'éleva à nouveau, pleine d'hésitations, ce qui, cette fois, ne lui ressemblait vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ pas.

- Mais… tu sais… le jour où il s'est… enfui… de la salle commune, après la chanson de Lily, pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a regardé comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _moi_ qu'il a regardé comme ça ?

On y était. Il était là, le nœud du problème. L'ennui c'était que Remus, pour une fois, ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il pourrait répondre à Sirius. Il n'avait absolument aucune explication à l'attitude de Tyr.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre. Désolé Sirius mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête, je ne peux vraiment rien te dire. Si tu veux réellement savoir, pose lui la question.

Sirius grogna et Remus sourit. Il savait bien que jamais son ami n'irait poser une telle question au jeune égyptien.

Sirius était intéressé par le personnage, par le mystère qui l'entourait. Le loup-garou avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité qu'avait son ami à se passionner pour des choses qui, pour beaucoup, n'en auraient pas valu la chandelle. Car même ceux et celles qui voulaient mettre le bel égyptien dans leur lit ne s'intéressait à lui que pour son physique, son humour discret et sa prestance. D'autres pour son exotisme, ou pour son oncle…

Sirius, lui, aimait les mystères, pour les dévoiler. Or, Tyr était insaisissable, ce qui contrariait l'héritier Black.

Et un Sirius Black contrarié était, pour un œil averti, un spectacle délectable.

La partie sarcastique – voire un peu sadique – de Remus adorait le voir se prendre la tête pendant des heures pour essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de leur camarade de chambre. Le loup-garou se délectait de voir son ami observer les moindres faits et gestes du jeune homme du coin de l'œil, ou bien s'abaisser à interroger discrètement des gens à qui, en temps normal, il n'aurait pas adressé un regard. La multitude de questions sans réponses qui naissait dans les beaux yeux de Sirius quand ils se posaient sur son énigme personnelle l'emplissait de joie. Et que la cible de ces interrogations ne paraisse s'apercevoir de rien augmentait encore la jubilation que le loup-garou ressentait en assistant à ces scènes.

En fait, c'était tout simplement le fait que Tyr résiste ainsi – volontairement ou non – à l'irrésistible Sirius Black, qui lui plaisait. Et Remus, qui pouvait prétendre connaître un peu et être apprécié de l'égyptien, comptait bien en jouer pour user les petits nerfs de Monsieur Black.

Sirius avait parfois besoin d'être un peu remis à sa place, et les deux égyptiens, quoique pas de la même manière, faisaient ça très bien.

D'un autre côté, lui-même devait bien s'avouer qu'il était aussi intrigué, ne serait-ce que par la réaction de Tyr à la chanson de Lily. Connaissant son histoire, on pouvait supposer que les paroles avaient dû faire remonter des souvenirs pénibles qui avaient déjà été remués par la presse quelques jours plus tôt. Mais le loup-garou avait vu le regard qu'avait lancé le jeune homme à Sirius, et son ami n'exagérait pas. Un véritable appel au secours, destiné à une seule personne. Sirius Black.

Mais pourquoi Tyr avait-il imploré l'aide de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pour ainsi dire pas ? Pourquoi lui, précisément, entre toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle ?

Remus ne savait pas, et il comprenait tout à fait que cela ait perturbé Sirius, qui par nature n'était pas quelqu'un vers qui on se tournait dans ce genre de situation. Pas qu'il ne soit pas digne de confiance, mais il était trop hautain, trop sarcastique, trop impressionnant pour être rassurant ou réconfortant.

Quant à la réaction de son ami après le départ de l'égyptien, pour surprenante qu'elle puisse paraître venant de lui, elle n'étonnait qu'à moitié le loup-garou. Sirius était impulsif, il s'était précipité à la suite de Tyr sans réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire, à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider, il avait simplement réagi. C'était tout à fait dans son genre, le hic étant qu'il n'aurait réagi ainsi pour personne, excepté les Maraudeurs.

Mais Tyr s'était dès le début imposé comme un cas à part, qui ne rentrait dans aucune des catégories bien définies dans lesquelles Sirius rangeait les gens qui l'entouraient. En bref, il s'était dégagé du troupeau, ou plutôt n'y était jamais rentré.

Et l'héritier Black était intrigué par ceux qui ne rentraient pas dans les rangs. Surtout que cet atypique ne semblait pas le considérer comme différent des autres, ce qui le faisait enrager. Car Tyr était le seul à avoir cette attitude avec lui. Même le professeur Al-Rhaman accordait une attention particulière au jeune homme, quand bien même il semblait ne pas pouvoir le supporter. Et s'il y avait une chose dont Sirius n'avait pas l'habitude, c'était bien d'être « comme tout le monde » aux yeux de quelqu'un.

« _Mais_, pensa Remus avec une pointe d'agacement, _même pour Tyr, il n'est pas comme les autres. C'est lui et lui seul qu'il a appelé à l'aide. La question c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius alors qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé tant d'attention que ça jusqu'à présent ?_ »

Oui, le loup-garou comprenait que Sirius s'interroge. Peut-être essaierait-il, à la rentrée, de cuisiner l'égyptien pour tenter d'en savoir plus. Et peut-être même que, s'il apprenait quelque chose, il en parlerait à son ami. Peut-être…

Ou peut-être pas. Cela lui faisait du bien de descendre un peu de son piédestal, de se retrouver au même niveau que le commun des mortels, pour une fois.

Remus sourit en voyant Sirius se mordiller la lèvre, les sourcils froncés, plongé dans ses pensées qui, il en était sûr, tournaient toutes autour de l'un ou l'autre des deux égyptiens.

« _Bah, ça ne sert à rien de se triturer la cervelle_, se dit le jeune homme en reprenant son livre. _Tant que Tyr n'est pas là, je ne peux rien faire. Laissons-le faire fonctionner son cerveau laser, après tout, peut-être que l'intelligence supérieure de Monsieur Black fera des miracles, une fois de plus…_ »

Et le loup-garou se replongea sans remords dans sa lecture, pendant que son ami tournait le « mystère égyptien » en tous sens, tentant de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un début de réponse à ses questions.

Pour la petite histoire, il en trouva. Mais elles ne lui convenaient pas.

**.oOo.**

- Lily chérie ! Lève-toi, le petit déjeuner est presque prêt et le père Noël est passé !

- J'arrive !

La jeune fille s'étira dans son lit, et essaya comme tous les matins d'arranger un peu ses longues mèches rousses. En se redressant, son genou heurta quelque chose de dur.

Elle fronça les sourcils. C'était un gros paquet cadeau. Le matin de Noël, ce n'était pas étonnant, mais les amis de Lily échangeaient leurs cadeaux au retour des vacances plutôt que de les envoyer par hibou.

Piquée par la curiosité, elle ouvrit son premier présent. Elle n'en crut pas ses yeux et lâcha un cri de surprise en voyant une magnifique guitare au bois satiné. Elle pinça doucement quelques cordes avant de voir un morceau de parchemin coloré au fond du paquet. Elle posa précautionneusement son cadeau sur son lit et se saisit de la carte de vœu.

_Joyeux Noël Tigresse ! Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas m'encadrer, mais avant de mettre mon cadeau au feu en sachant que c'est moi qui te l'envoie, attend un peu._

_J'ai vu cette guitare par hasard dans une vitrine, et elle m'a tout de suite fait penser à toi. Je trouvais dommage qu'une musicienne telle que toi soit obligée de jouer sur les instruments des autres. Et puis… elle te ressemble, tu ne trouves pas ? Flamboyante, chaleureuse, capable de douceur comme de violence, mais d'une harmonie parfaite._

_L'instrument idéal pour toi. _

_Penses à moi quand tu l'essaieras ! _

_Joyeux Noël,_

_James._

_PS : Je sais que tu t'attends à ce que je te demande une contrepartie, alors je ne voudrais pas te décevoir. _

_Tu me joueras un morceau ?_

_Ne te méprends pas, je ne te demande pas un concert privé, quoi que ça me plairais, mais juste de me dédicacer une de tes balades, quand tu joueras dans la salle commune, avec les autres. Tu veux ?_

Lily n'eut pas le temps de penser quoi que ce soit de cette lettre que sa sœur entrait en fanfare dans sa chambre.

- Lily, où est-ce que tu as encore mis mes… Qu'est-ce que c'est, cette guitare ? Tu l'as trouvée où ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche pour la mettre dehors que Pétunia lisait avidement la carte de vœux qu'elle tenait encore à la main une seconde plus tôt.

- James ? C'est qui ce James ? Non pas que tes histoires de cœur m'intéressent, mais maman va encore me poser des questions sur lui et toi alors que je n'en n'ai strictement rien à faire… D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'envoie voir si ta majesté daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence. Je m'en passerais volontiers, mais comme il paraît que tu fais partie de la famille…

Lily, pourtant habituée à sa peste de sœur, vit rouge. Elle se leva d'un bond, sans entendre le commentaire de la (fausse) blonde sur son vieux pyjama, reprit sèchement la lettre en remettant Pétunia à sa place : hors de sa chambre.

- Dis à maman que j'arrive, grommela-t-elle en fermant la porte.

Lily s'habilla en vitesse mais ne put s'empêcher de relire la lettre de James. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était une blague, car elle ne voyait pas bien James Potter écrire des mots agréables et touchants, et surtout essayer de la séduire sans blagues lourdes et l'attitude d'un conquistador. Et ce cadeau…

Lily sourit en regardant la guitare, caressa doucement le bois verni et se dépêcha de descendre déjeuner.

**.oOo.**

Remus entrouvrit un œil endormi en entendant Sirius râler. Le fait n'était pas étonnant, mais l'esprit embrumé de sommeil du jeune homme s'interrogea sur la nature des fameux « foutues bouts de papiers colorés et parfumés » qui contrariaient tant son ami.

Puis il comprit, et sourit. C'était Noël !

En ce jour exceptionnel, les colis de cadeaux étaient livrés directement dans les dortoirs. Et Sirius croulait comme d'habitude sous les cartes de vœux de ses admiratrices et soupirantes. Le loup-garou éclata de rire en voyant son ami jeter toute cette paperasse au feu en bougonnant. Dans sa grande bonté, l'animagus avait même jeté les six ou sept cartes que Remus avait reçu.

Le son de son rire fit se retourner Sirius, qui, toute mauvaise humeur oubliée, lui adressa un sourire radieux.

- Joyeux Noël, mon loup ! On ouvre nos cadeaux ?

Remus acquiesça avec joie, et se rua sur ses paquets comme un gosse.

Sirius aussi retrouvait son âme d'enfant. Il passa rapidement sur les cadeaux de sa famille, tous plus impersonnels et onéreux les uns que les autres. Il repéra quand même une chemise en soie extrêmement jolie, de l'exacte nuance de ses yeux. C'était toujours ça de pris…

Les cadeaux de ses amis, par contre, lui plurent particulièrement. Déjà, l'intention le touchait, contrairement à ceux de ses parents qui ne le faisaient que pour étaler leur richesse. Et les Maraudeurs touchaient à chaque fois dans le mille. C'était bon d'avoir des amis qui vous connaissaient aussi bien et qui arrivaient encore à vous surprendre !

Sirius et Remus commentèrent quelques instants leurs cadeaux respectifs, se demandant si les leurs plairaient autant.

- Tiens il en reste un, là-bas…

Sirius jeta un regard dans la direction qu'indiquait son ami, qui s'était levé et examinait le paquet.

- Attend, Moony. Ca doit être celui de Snivellus, on va l'ouvrir avec les autres.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, reposa le paquet et sourit.

- J'espère que le nôtre va lui plaire…

Sirius acquiesça et rejoignit Remus sur son lit.

- Regarde, on a de quoi faire un vrai festin !

Et, en discutant de choses et d'autres, du retour de leurs amis à l'occupation de leurs prochaines semaines, ils s'offrirent tranquillement un petit déjeuner pantagruélique exclusivement composé de chocolats envoyés par leurs admiratrices.

**.oOo.**

Ce matin là, Tyr descendit de sa chambre avec la tête et la démarche d'un mort-vivant en état de zombification avancée. Mais à quoi pensait Enkil la veille au soir pour l'avoir fait boire comme ça ?! Il était sensé être l'adulte responsable, le tuteur infaillible, la voix de la raison, pas le tentateur immonde qu'il s'était révélé être en portant toast sur toast, et en s'arrangeant pour que le verre du jeune homme ne désemplisse pas ! Bon sang, il l'avait même consciemment provoqué quant Tyr avait fait mine de vouloir s'arrêter ! Et maintenant, par sa faute, il avait entre les oreilles toute une batterie de cloches qui carillonnaient à qui-mieux-mieux, la langue pâteuse et l'impression que le monde partait à la dérive sous ses pieds. Merlin, il allait le lui payer !

La haine du jeune homme augmenta encore d'un cran quand, en arrivant dans la salle à manger, il trouva son oncle tranquillement attablé devant son petit déjeuner, le teint frais et le geste sûr alors qu'il portait une tartine à sa bouche. Il avait pourtant bu au moins autant que lui, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas, comme son neveu, des cernes verdâtres et un mal de chien à se tenir droit ?

Tyr, appuyé d'une main au chambranle de la porte, se passa l'autre sur le visage pour tenter d'effacer l'air hagard qui avait élu domicile sur ses traits et lancer un regard noir un peu plus convaincant à son oncle… qui ne pouvait pas le voir. Le découragement soudain qui l'accabla lui arracha un son entre le soupir et le grognement, et entraîna sa tête lourde vers le bas.

Un gloussement lui fit relever les yeux vers Youssef, qui le regardait en souriant, apparemment très amusé. Bon, il y avait au moins une personne qui pouvait _voir_ son regard plus que mécontent… visiblement peu concluant, car le rire du vieil homme, loin de s'arrêter, redoubla.

Lui aussi avait participé à son état de délabrement actuel en n'intervenant pas pour arrêter Enkil. Qui ne dit mot consent, mais qu'avait-il fait au ciel pour hériter d'une famille pareille ? Bon, d'accord, il se l'était choisie lui-même, la famille en question, plus ou moins. Alors qu'avait-il en tête quand il avait décidé ça ?

La cible principale de son ressentiment daigna enfin faire semblant de remarquer son arrivée et se tourna vers lui en souriant. En contenant de son mieux un fou rire sauvage aurait été plus juste, mais ne jouons pas sur les mots.

- _Bonjour, Tyr ! Bien dormi ?_

Et, ignorant le regard plus que noir de son neveu – ce en quoi il n'avait aucun mérite, il ne le _voyait_ pas – il continua.

- _Viens t'asseoir, tu dois être affamé ! Au fait, tu as du courrier._

_Gneu ? Keski m'dit ?_ L'esprit embrumé du jeune homme, détourné de ses pensées de vengeance, tourna à vide pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens général des mots prononcés. _Du courrier ? De qui ? Pourquoi ?_

- Joyeux Noël, Tyr !

Nouveau passage à vide tandis que les yeux fatigués du Survivant passaient du visage souriant de son oncle aux trois cartes posées sur son assiette, puis au vieil homme hilare, avant de recommencer. Et puis il imprima.

- Ah… Joyeux Noël…

**.oOo.**

Allongé dans son lit en cette fin d'après-midi neigeuse, James essayait de se remettre des deux repas pantagruéliques de la veille au soir et du midi même. Susan, maîtresse de cérémonie de la veillée de Noël, avait cette année encore fait les choses en grand, et son fils, fin gourmet devant l'éternel, n'avait une nouvelle fois pas pu résister aux délicieux fumets qui émanaient de la succession vertigineuse de plats qui lui était proposée.

Sans compter que sa tante – la belle-sœur de sa mère – avait comme tous les ans été désignée volontaire – à son plus grand plaisir – pour présider à l'organisation du déjeuner de Noël. Elle avait donc mis son époux cuisinier aux fourneaux et s'était chargée de la décoration de la salle à manger.

Et Mathew était sans conteste le digne frère de Susan. Merlin, il ne savait pas si son estomac allait y survivre…

Le jeune homme comatait donc gentiment, enfoui sous les couvertures, quand un toquement provenant de sa fenêtre le dérangea dans sa digestion.

Grommelant, il se fourra la tête sous l'oreiller, beaucoup trop occupé à essayer de se convaincre que si, il finirait un jour par peser moins de trois tonnes cinq, pour s'interroger sur la source du bruit malvenu.

Mais le bruit en question se réitéra, avec un peu plus d'énergie cette fois, et le malheureux garçon finit par se résoudre à se soulever suffisamment pour jeter un coup d'œil somnolent en direction de sa fenêtre.

Malgré son absence de lunettes, il distingua sur le rebord enneigé un hibou brun blotti contre la vitre.

Froncer les sourcils demandait beaucoup d'énergie, il s'en abstint donc, pour se concentrer sur l'identification de l'animal, afin de pouvoir maudire son propriétaire jusqu'à la dernière génération. Raven, le grand-duc de Sirius était – Ô surprise – aussi noir que les cheveux de son propriétaire. Et avait au moins aussi mauvais caractère que son maître, mais ce n'était pas la question. De toute façon, ce n'était pas lui. Silver, la chouette de Remus, avait les plumes d'un beau gris argenté. Ce n'était donc pas elle. En revanche, le hibou de Peter était brun.

Râlant et pestant tout ce qu'il savait contre son ami pour le tirer ainsi de sa sieste digestive, James s'extirpa tant bien que mal de la prise soudain tentaculaire de ses draps, chaussa ses lunettes d'un geste fatigué et se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la fenêtre.

Dès qu'il l'eut ouverte, l'oiseau se pressa de pénétrer dans la pièce et James de refermer la croisée. Bon sang, mais il faisait un froid de canard ! Frissonnant, et vouant Peter à tous les diables, il s'approcha du rapace qui lui tendait la patte.

Légèrement plus réveillé après sa brutale exposition aux frimas anglais, le jeune homme s'aperçut soudain qu'il ne s'agissait pas du tout du hibou de son ami mais d'un bel animal au plumage mordoré, et résolument inconnu.

Qui pouvait donc lui écrire ? Il avait, malgré son amour pour ce genre de missives, finit par jeter un sort autour de sa maison afin d'éviter d'être submergé par les cartes de Noël de ses – nombreuses – admiratrices. Il adorait ça, certes, mais il avait fini par en avoir assez de se retrouver enfoui sous les bouts de carton colorés. Sans compter les commentaires moqueurs de la famille au grand complet qu'il devait endurer ensuite…

Le sort empêchait donc tout hibou transportant une missive contenant un trop grand taux de glucose de s'approcher de la maison, il ne s'agissait par conséquent pas d'une lettre d'amour. Mais – en dehors de ses fans – les seules personnes dont il recevait du courrier étaient les Maraudeurs, alors qui…

Un peu inquiet, mais très curieux, le jeune homme décida que le meilleur moyen de le savoir était encore de lire la lettre. Après s'être rapidement assuré qu'elle ne contenait aucun piège d'aucune sorte – Rogue était après tout parfaitement capable de briser la règle implicite de leur échange de cadeaux empoisonnés en lui envoyant une carte explosive (ou autre) chez lui au lieu de Poudlard – il décacheta l'enveloppe.

En sortit un simple morceau de parchemin.

Parcourut les quelques lignes qu'il contenait.

Lut la signature.

La relut.

La re-relut.

Sentit un sourire profondément stupide étirer ses lèvres.

Et hurla.

« YESSSSSSSS ! »

**.oOo.**

La – ou plutôt les – sources actuelles de contrariété de Sirius Black revinrent à Poudlard deux jours avant le nouvel an. Et, si le jeune homme était assez content de revoir son compagnon de dortoir – il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer et Tyr était d'une compagnie discrète mais agréable – le retour de son professeur le replongea pendant un bon moment dans la morosité qui le prenait quand il ruminait ses griefs envers le grand égyptien.

Sirius Black n'était pas – n'avait jamais été – quelqu'un qui pardonnait facilement, et ce n'était pas prêt de changer.

Mais après quelques heures de grommellements en tous genres que son ami loup-garou avait mises à profit pour papoter avec leur compagnon de chambrée – le traître ! – Sirius avait décidé de faire comme si sa némésis personnelle n'existait pas et de se concentrer sur Tyr.

Après tout, puisque Remus, le plus timide – voire misanthrope – d'entre eux réussissait à avoir des conversations civilisées avec le jeune égyptien, il n'y avait pas de raisons que lui ne le puisse pas. Il avait donc compté sur leur nombre réduit (lui et Remus étaient les seules personnes avec qui Tyr s'entendait bien a être restés à Poudlard) pour tenter de se rapprocher du jeune homme, et en apprendre un peu plus sur lui.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul obstacle à la réalisation de ce projet à la vérité fort simple.

Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Lui et Tyr NE. SE. LÂCHAIENT. PAS. Et il pesait ses mots.

Le jeune homme descendait avec eux pour déjeuner, certes, mais les deux Maraudeurs n'étaient pas vraiment ce qu'on pouvait appeler du matin, et leur discret compagnon l'avait très bien compris. Il se contentait donc de leur dire bonjour avec un sourire amical avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser comater tranquillement dans leurs cafés. Et il rejoignait son oncle.

Les deux égyptiens passaient alors la journée à se promener dans le château ou dans le parc en discutant en arabe, partaient boutiquer à Pré-au-lard ou restaient des heures enfermés dans les appartements du professeur. Les deux Maraudeurs ne voyaient leur camarade qu'aux heures des repas, pendant lesquels Tyr et Remus discutaient de choses et d'autres tandis que Sirius s'ingéniait à foudroyer du regard un homme qui ne le voyait pas faire, ou à sentir dans son dos un regard fixe et résolument inamical qui n'existait pas.

Cette situation insupportable dura du 29 au 31 décembre, soit 72 heures, soit 4 320 minutes, soit 259 200 secondes. Sirius était sur le point de perdre tout contrôle et de commettre un professoricide – et peu importait que le mot n'existât pas – quand tout se décanta soudainement.

Cela se passa si simplement et si rapidement que, quand Sirius se retrouva dans son dortoir, assis près de la cheminée, en compagnie de Remus et de Tyr, avec la nuit devant eux, il dut se repasser mentalement le film des dernières minutes pour être bien sûr d'avoir tout compris.

Ils étaient donc dans la Grande Salle, confortablement installés à la table des professeurs, comme toujours lorsque si peu d'élèves restaient au Château, et venaient de déguster le dessert, quand Dumbledore s'était tourné vers son équipe et leur avait proposé d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais pour fêter la nouvelle année. Après trois minutes – maximum – de discussion, on les avait envoyés, sous la surveillance des fantômes de leurs Maisons respectives, rejoindre leurs salles communes, avec interdiction formelle d'en sortir sous peine de graves représailles.

- Mais, avait ajouté le Directeur avec un clin d'œil, je pense que vous y trouverez de quoi continuer la soirée sans avoir à vous en éloigner !

Et ils étaient partis. Tous. Sans exception.

Légèrement sous le choc, la petite quinzaine d'élèves à être restés à l'école pour les vacances se dispersa donc en silence, sans même penser à se souhaiter à nouveau une bonne année. Et en arrivant dans leurs salles communes, ils trouvèrent effectivement de quoi « continuer la soirée », sous la forme de bouteilles de bierreaubeurre bien fraîche.

Remus avait alors proposé de monter dans leur dortoir, laissant les petits première année profiter de leur soirée sans avoir de « grands » dans les pattes.

Voilà comment ils s'étaient retrouvés assis tous les trois autour de la cheminée, une petite provision de bierreaubeurre attendant sagement à côté d'eux.

Sirius conclut son récapitulatif intérieur par cette phrase qui, prononcée d'un ton sentencieux, fit beaucoup rire ses compagnons.

- Notre Directeur est complètement, définitivement, et irrémédiablement, timbré.

Il les laissa rire et déboucha trois bouteilles de la boisson si généreusement offerte par le timbré en question. Puis il leur en tendit une à chacun et, levant la sienne :

- Et bien, puisque nous avons la bénédiction des autorités supérieures… A la vôtre ! Et bonne année !

**.oOo.**

**Voilu pour cette fois ! Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! **

**Vos commentaires me font toujours énormément plaisir !**

**Sinon, j'ai changé le résumé sur le conseil de Jully Reed, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne année, plein de bonheur, de santé, et de nouveaux chapitres !**

**Comment ? Dont de nouveaux chapitre d'Oxy ? **

**Heu… oui…**

**Hein ? Plein ? Plein de nouveaux chapitres d'Oxy ?**

**Heuuuuuu… oui ?**

**Je ferai de mon mieux ! XD**

**Lol, allez, bonne année encore, et gros bisoux à tous ! **

**PS : Le prochain chapitre sera entièrement décerné à un personnage bien trop délaissé pour le moment… Alors d'après vous, c'est qui ? ;p**

**Kissux !**


	12. Chapter 11: Janvier

**Oxymore **

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! hélas… (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Un ENORME merci à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée ! Encore une fois, désolée de ne pas vous répondre personnellement, sinon vous allez encore attendre la suite pendant des plombes (sans compter que c'est interdit, parait-il…) mais je me risque quand même à vous répondre un peu :

AUX ANCIENS qui me sont restés fidèles tout ce temps (je vous admire vraiment pour votre patience, tous !)

**Alana Chantelune**, **Théalie**, ma petite **Sahada**, **Cheeralex**, **Jully Reed** et ses précieux conseils, **Lyly Black** et son soutien inconditionnel, **MariL**, **Sarimasan** lectrice des premières heures, **666Naku**, **Whiteangel**, **Niyalune** et **Maïna**. Merci de votre fidélité, et j'espère ne jamais vous décevoir !

AUX NOUVEAUX qui ont découvert ma fic récemment (plus ou moins, vu la date de la dernière update )

**Meeria**, **Rayondesoleil94**, **Winrii**, **L'errant**, **titpuce86** (joli pseudo !), **Jade**, **Adenoide**, **Maude** et **Colibri vert** (encore un chouette pseudo !). Bienvenue dans mon monde, je suis vraiment ravie que cette histoire vous aie plue ! Merci pour vos encouragements !

A CEUX QUI ME MOTIVENT en m'envoyant deux gentilles reviews pour s'enquérir de ma santé et de l'avancement de ma fic

**Lyrashin**, non je ne suis pas morte ;p, et je suis VRAIMENT désolée de t'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps. Pardon !

**Lorelei Candice Black**, belle, ma fiction ? (toute rouge) merci beaucoup ! Voila la suite, et pardon pour l'attente !

**Réponses aux questions :**

¤ _Comment les Maraudeurs justifient-ils leurs disparitions à Tyr lors des nuits de pleine lune ?_

Bonne question. Je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi, je pense qu'ils ne justifient rien du tout, et que le « contrat » entre eux et Tyr sous-entend qu'ils ne répondront pas à ses questions et que de toute façon ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Etant donné que Tyr sait déjà ce qu'ils font exactement lors des nuits de pleine lune, il ne pose pas de questions, et tout le monde est content ! ;p

¤ _A quand le retour de Naja ?_

Décidemment, vous l'adorez, mon petit personnage à écailles ! (comment ça les serpents n'ont pas d'écailles ? Zut alors !) Il revient dans le prochain chapitre, promis juré craché !

¤ _Qui est le personnage délaissé ?_

Réponse dès le début de ce chapitre ! C'est rigolo, on m'a proposé Peter, Severus, mais pas le perso en question, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus en découvrant qui c'est !

¤ _Tyr va-t-il répondre aux attentes de Sirius et se rapprocher de lui ?_

Mais bien sûr ! Franchement, est-ce qu'on peut VRAIMENT résister à Sirius Black ?

¤ _Est-ce que la haine de Sirius envers Severus va continuer maintenant qu'il est prof ?_

Non. En devenant Enkil, Sirius n'a plus aucune raison de détester Sevy, il ne pourrait pas le justifier, et ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux pour son anonymat. Donc non, Enkil est un professeur tout à fait impartial et ne déteste pas d'autre élève que Sirius, son autre lui. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? ;p

¤ _Est-ce que Youssef sera toujours vivant quand Enkil et Tyr retourneront en Egypte ?_

Il n'y a pas de raison qu'il ne le soit pas, il est solide, le papy ! Il a simplement fait remarquer aux deux oiseaux qu'il n'était pas éternel pour les secouer un peu, il n'a pas dit qu'il ne lui restait que quelques jours à vivre ! Donc pas d'inquiétude, Youssef va bien et le restera encore un moment, vu que je n'ai pas vraiment de raisons de le tuer pour le moment…

¤ _Est-ce que Tyr et Enkil ne pourraient pas avoir du sang des Al-Rhaman dans les veines grâce à un sort ou une potion ?_

C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment utile. Après tout, les Al-Rhaman ont disparu depuis plus de deux siècles, et plus personne n'a de données de base pour vérifier que mes deux égyptiens sont vraiment des descendants de la lignée…

¤ _Comment vont faire Tyr et Leila quand les deux voyageurs du temps retourneront à leur époque ? Vont-ils rompre ?_

Ah… Dilemme, spoiler ou pas spoiler ? …Non, je ne peux pas, désolée, je suis allergique aux spoilers ! Disons que le problème ne se posera pas. (Ouah dans le genre réponse qui n'en est pas une, je crois que j'ai jamais fait mieux ! ;p)

Voilu ! J'ai essayé de répondre du mieux que je pouvais, mais n'hésitez pas à me poser des questions si quelque chose ne vous semble pas clair dans l'histoire ! Tant que ça n'implique pas de spoiler (que je ne peux pas me résoudre à faire, merci à mon sens du suspense) j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre **:

¤ Ben, comme d'habitude, les dialogues en arabe sont en italique, quand ils causent normal, c'est en normal!

¤ Les **crups** et les **puffskeins **sont des bestioles magiques résolument inutiles, qui ne présentent sincèrement aucun intérêt. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je précise en lisant le chapitre ! ;p

¤ Les vers de terre. JE SAIS !

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 11**

**Janvier**

**.o0o.**

_1__er__ Janvier 1977, Minuit et quelques minutes, Manoir Malfoy_

S'éclipser. Vite.

Lucius baisa galamment un dernier gant de dentelle, serra une dernière main molle et humide, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ses obligations remplies, il disparut discrètement dans un couloir sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention.

Ce n'était pourtant pas une chose aisée quand on était l'héritier de la branche principale de la famille Malfoy, surtout durant la soirée de nouvel an donnée par ladite famille. Mais deux salles de bal et trois salons étaient en fête, et les convives ne pouvaient pas faire deux pas sans se heurter ou frôler quelqu'un. Même l'héritier de la maison pouvait disparaître sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive de suite. Surtout Lucius, qui était passé maître de l'esquive et connaissait son manoir par cœur.

Lucius monta rapidement un escalier et sortit sur un petit balcon, à l'étage situé au dessus de la salle de réception. Il en voyait les lumières, et entendait le brouhaha de l'assemblée, mais s'en était suffisamment éloigné pour pouvoir se permettre de se détendre un peu.

Le jeune homme frissonna en sentant le froid du tout nouveau mois de janvier transpercer sa robe de soirée. Il hésita à appeler un elfe pour demander une cape d'hiver, mais se ravisa.

Il préférait ne voir personne.

La soirée avait été d'un ennui profond. Tout le faste et le luxe attendus étaient présents, mais rien n'y faisait, Lucius avait attendu les douze coups de minuit avec impatience. Après avoir souhaité une riche et fructueuse année aux convives de ses parents, il avait enfin pu filer à l'anglaise.

Il glissa sa main déjà froide dans sa poche et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Il en alluma une avec délectation.

Et voilà le seul plaisir de sa soirée du nouvel an, une cigarette. Quoique, le champagne était bon aussi… Pour être honnête, ces fêtes n'étaient pas atroces, un peu monotones et convenues, certes, mais supportables.

Et puis, en tant qu'héritier Malfoy, il avait des obligations à assumer. Et voir des gens qui avaient parfois largement vingt ans de plus que lui essayer de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces parce qu'il dirigerait bientôt une des familles les plus influantes d'Angleterre l'amusait. Certains le faisaient en le traitant comme un gamin pourri gâté, ce qu'il reconnaissait – parfois – être. D'autres au contraire le prenaient pour une personne hautement responsable et mature, lui parlant avec tout le respect dû à un patriarche… ce qu'il n'était pas, encore heureux.

Après tout, il avait à peine seize ans, et il estimait qu'il avait le temps de devenir sérieux et responsable. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait pas envie. Mais il savait à la perfection faire comme si, et c'était suffisant.

Tout en tirant une longue bouffée de sa cigarette, il s'accouda à la balustrade et laissa son regard se perdre dans les ombres du jardin enneigé.

Après quelques minutes passées à se vider l'esprit et à savourer l'effet du tabac sur son organisme, Lucius s'autorisa à laisser dériver ses pensées.

Un premier janvier était une occasion idéale pour faire le point, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, n'ayant rien de plus pressant à faire dans l'instant, il allait s'y employer.

D'une manière générale, Lucius Malfoy était plutôt content de lui. Il avait un physique plus qu'agréable, de son point de vue comme de celui des autres, faisait partie des meilleurs élèves de son année, voire de l'école entière, et disposait de moyens financiers plus que conséquents, quoique ça ne soit pas de son fait à lui. Mais bon, à hyppogriffe donné, on ne regarde pas les plumes, pas vrai ?

Il avait une place de choix dans la hiérarchie Serpentard, au point que même les septièmes années faisaient rarement quelque chose sans lui demander son avis.

Il n'avait pas d'ami, seulement des compagnons – on n'appelait pas « ami » quelqu'un à qui on ne faisait pas pleinement confiance – mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.

Il avait un… un quoi ? Lucius sourit doucement, moitié moqueur, moitié attendri, en pensant à Severus. Même sans être là, même sans le vouloir, le jeune homme avait encore réussi à se distinguer. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce que Rogue était pour lui. Pas un ami, pas un ennemi, pas un rival, pas un suivant… Severus ne se déterminait que par ce qu'il n'était pas. N'empêche qu'il était la personne qu'il appréciait le plus à Serpentard, voire à Poudlard, celle dont il était le plus proche. Ils n'allaient pas jusqu'à ce raconter tous leurs petits secrets, loin de là, mais…

Bref. Il avait donc un Severus.

Il avait énormément de succès auprès des filles – et des mecs – et il ne se privait pas pour en profiter. Quoique dernièrement il avait l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de la question, et s'était un peu calmé. Ce qu'il cherchait à présent, c'était la difficulté, le petit « plus » qui pimentait ses relations.

Il n'avait jamais été amoureux, il ne voyait sincèrement pas l'intérêt.

Il avait un rival, et il sourit à nouveau en pensant à lui. Merlin qu'il aimait leurs joutes verbales ! Il était fier de l'avoir si bien choisi. Il lui apportait le piquant dont il avait besoin quand tout devenait trop facile. Quoique Severus faisait ça bien, aussi… Mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Tout bien pesé, il avait tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, il sentait confusément qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Mais quoi ?

Qu'est-ce que d'autres avaient qu'il n'avait pas, et qui pourrait lui faire envie ?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé. Il décida donc de procéder autrement. Quelles étaient les personnes qu'il admirait ?

Son père.

Salazar Serpentard.

Enkil Al-Rhaman.

Mouais. Ca ne l'avançait pas beaucoup. Ces hommes étaient tous plus différents les uns que les autres. Sans compter que sur les trois, un était mort depuis des lustres, et il ne le connaissait que par les histoires qu'on racontait sur lui. Pourtant…

Pourtant ils avaient au moins un point commun.

La puissance.

Lucius sentit un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était ça…

Son père, Serpentard et Al-Rhaman partageaient cela, et nul ne pouvait le nier. Ils étaient tous les trois des sorciers puissants, des leaders au charisme indéniable, et quand ils parlaient, on ne pouvait faire autrement que les écouter.

En étant parfaitement objectif, Lucius savait que lui aussi disposait de ces capacités. Mais chez lui, elles étaient beaucoup moins développées. Il savait bien que ce n'était dû qu'à son âge et qu'en vieillissant, il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il devienne comme eux, mais…

Mais il n'était pas comme eux. Et soudainement, cela l'ennuyait, lui qui jusqu'à présent avait toujours accepté la supériorité de son père, des professeurs ou des grands sorciers des siècles passés. Il voulait plus, il voulait être comme eux. Non, il voulait être _plus_ qu'eux.

Il voulait pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait, sans que quiconque ait son mot à dire. Il voulait prendre ses propres décisions, sans devoir s'encombrer des convenances ou des obligations de sa position. Il voulait… il voulait être libre. Ne pas avoir de comptes à rendre. Etre son propre maître.

Et pour cela, il lui fallait être puissant.

Un coup de vent lui apporta à la fois une flopée de flocons de neige et des bruits de la fête à l'étage en dessous. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. L'espace d'un instant, il s'était senti l'égal de Merlin lui-même. Mais à présent, il était redevenu l'héritier Malfoy, seize ans, en sixième année à Poudlard. Et ça ne lui convenait plus du tout.

Alors en cette première nuit de janvier 1977, Lucius Malfoy se jura de devenir le plus puissant des sorciers du monde, simplement pour pouvoir être libre de dire « merde » à Merlin et Morgane réunis.

**.o0o.**

_9 Janvier 1977, 15h 45, Réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard_

**-** Mouais. Je reste sceptique.

- Et pourtant…

- Seigneur Malfoy Junior, héritier de ta très longue et prestigieuse lignée, fantasme de ta génération, que diraient tes admiratrices si elles te voyaient comme ça ?

- Sans commentaire, roturier. Aide-moi plutôt à quitter cette posture indigne de mon rang.

Il était vrai que c'était un spectacle peu habituel qui s'offrait aux rayonnages de la Réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

Le précédemment nommé Lucius Malfoy, accroché assez peu élégamment au plus haut rayonnage d'une étagère, avait les pieds en équilibre instable sur les étages inférieurs, qui arrivaient tout de même au niveau du visage de Severus Snape. Le fait qu'il ait rentré le bas de sa robe d'uniforme dans son pantalon afin d'escalader plus aisément la bibliothèque ajoutait à l'incongruité de la scène.

- Lucius, si tu essayes d'avoir l'air sensuel en mordant ainsi dans ta cravate, j'ai le regret de t'informer que c'est raté…

- Fé farsqu'if fy fafait fun fou…

- Tout à fait Lucius. Tu essayes de me dire quelque chose, peut-être ?

Après avoir fait quelques pas sur le côté, Severus le suivant pour le rattraper au cas où il perdrait l'équilibre, Lucius recracha sa cravate et répéta de manière plus intelligible.

- C'est parce qu'il y avait un clou.

- Tu manges ta cravate parce qu'il y a un clou ? Ta logique flotte vraiment dans des sphères qui dépassent l'entendement du commun des mortels. Tu comptes rester perché là-haut toute la nuit ?

- Si tu es si intelligent, pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui es monté ?

- Parce que je suis sceptique quant à la présence de ce livre dans l'école, même dans la réserve.

- Et quand je l'aurais trouvé ?

- _Si_ tu le trouves, je reconnaîtrai que tu avais raison et que j'aurais éventuellement pu monter à ta place.

L'alpiniste leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui. Severus était un compagnon un peu trop bien trouvé. Lucius aimait les interlocuteurs qui avaient du répondant, mais le jeune homme avait un peu trop souvent le dernier mot à son goût.

Tout à coup, ses yeux bleu gris se posèrent sur l'ouvrage tant recherché.

Ah ! Ce coup-ci, ce serait lui qui lui clouerait le bec !

**.o0o.**

_15 Janvier 1977, un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard, pendant l'interclasse_

Tout était tranquille à Poudlard en cette belle journée de janvier. Très tranquille. Beaucoup trop tranquille. Tellement tranquille que les plus turbulents des élèves en venaient presque à souhaiter que les Mangemorts attaquent l'école à nouveau, ou qu'un dragon surgisse soudain de nulle part pour incendier la forêt Interdite, ou même que le Premier Ministre vienne faire un discours sur les bienfaits des croisements entre les crups et les puffskeins. N'importe quoi, vraiment. Mais la journée avançait et rien ne se passait.

Et puis soudain, sans avertissement préalable, le taux d'ennui – particulièrement élevé jusqu'à présent – de cette semaine qui ne semblait pas en finir diminua drastiquement.

Plus simplement dit, les Serpentard – version masculine – de sixième année venaient de tomber sur leurs homologues de Gryffondor.

Dans un couloir.

Sans le moindre professeur à l'horizon.

Et bien évidemment, le couloir en question était loin d'être assez large pour éviter la confrontation.

Un terrain de Quidditch n'aurait pas été assez large pour leur permettre de se croiser sans heurts.

Et si quelqu'un osait émettre l'hypothèse qu'ils le faisaient exprès, le quelqu'un en question allait devoir faire face à une coalition exceptionnelle Gryffondor-Serpentard, et malheur à lui !

Lucius sourit. Non, rien ne pourrait empêcher un choc frontal. Surtout quand il voyait s'avancer vers lui la silhouette longiligne de son Griffon attitré.

Souriant toujours d'un air mauvais, le jeune homme carra les épaules, redressa un peu plus la tête et réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'engager le combat.

Un frisson d'anticipation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale en voyant l'Autre rejeter d'un mouvement de la tête sa longue crinière noire dans son dos, comme un lion gonflerait la sienne pour impressionner un rival.

Ils étaient encore à une dizaine de mètres l'un de l'autre, et pourtant la tension provoquée par l'imminence de l'affrontement avait déjà gagné leurs compagnons respectifs et commençait à s'étendre à tous les élèves présents dans le périmètre.

Quand ils se retrouvèrent enfin face à face, au beau milieu du couloir, plus un bruit ne résonnait sous les antiques pierres, que l'écho de leur dernier pas.

Un regard à leurs poings serrés, à leurs bustes légèrement inclinés vers l'avant, à leurs mâchoires crispées, et comme chaque fois, on se demanda s'ils n'allaient pas en venir directement aux mains, sans prendre la peine de s'insulter avant.

Ils se toisèrent pendant un temps qui sembla interminable aux autres élèves, et puis les lèvres du Gryffondor s'étirèrent lentement, jusqu'à ce que son rictus sadique rivalise avec celui de son adversaire.

Encore un moment d'attente, et la gueule du lion s'entrouvrit, laissant l'espace d'un instant apparaître une canine blanche.

Il passa à l'attaque.

- Tiens mais qui voilà! commença-t-il d'un air innocent qui ne trompa personne. Sa majesté Lombric de la Maison des vers de terre !

Lucius frémit sous l'affront de se faire traiter d'invertébré, et il entendit ses camarades siffler derrière lui. Et en jetant un bref coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de son rival, il vit s'étirer des rictus moqueurs sur les lèvres de ses inséparables. Il revint au jeune homme qui lui faisait face et le regardait, clairement provocateur et encore plus clairement fier de lui.

Très bien. Pas de quartier.

- Mieux vaut être un ver de terre qu'un parasite, Black. Dis-moi, combien paies-tu tes soi-disant « amis » pour qu'ils te gardent avec eux ?

- Sans doute moins que ce que tu donnes aux tiens, Malfoy !

Et ainsi l'échange – le duel – commença.

En quelques minutes à peine, tout le bestiaire sorcier et une bonne partie du moldu y étaient passés.

Les duellistes s'attaquaient maintenant un peu plus au dessous de la ceinture, et la violence de l'échange avait atteint un tout autre niveau.

Quand venait ce moment-là, la plupart des assistants cessaient de faire attention aux mots pour se concentrer sur les orateurs, et aucun ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver superbes, le blond et le brun se crachant leur venin au visage, les poings serrés, tout près l'un de l'autre, presque à se toucher, mais pas encore, pas encore…

L'aura de colère qu'ils dégageaient alors, leurs corps aux muscles tendus à craquer, la pression magique qui crépitait presque entre eux, tout cela faisait monter chez tous les spectateurs de leurs confrontations une tension étrange, un mélange d'adrénaline et d'hormones déchaînées qui les laissait haletants et les nerfs à fleur de peau, prêt à crier au moindre stimulus.

Quant à savoir si ce qu'ils pousseraient serait un cri de terreur, de rage ou de désir, impossible.

C'est dans ce climat d'une tension extrême qu'une nouvelle série de pas retentit au bout du couloir. Ce bruit seul aurait en temps normal fait dresser l'oreille et lever les yeux à n'importe qui, spécialement aux deux adversaires, mais pas cette fois. Pas pendant une de leurs « rencontres ».

Ils étaient trop concentrés l'un sur l'autre pour faire encore attention à ce qui les entourait. Ils comptaient sur leurs amis respectifs pour les prévenir en cas d'ennui.

Mais les amis en question étaient trop occupés à tenir en respect l'autre camp, à éviter que quiconque se mêle de leur querelle, pour s'apercevoir du danger.

Et les spectateurs étaient trop pris par la scène pour se laisser distraire par quoi que ce soit.

C'est donc sans attirer l'attention, pour une fois, qu'Enkil Al-Rhaman parcourut une bonne partie du couloir, jusqu'à atteindre le bord du cercle de spectateurs.

Là, enfin, quelqu'un daigna tourner la tête vers lui et, le reconnaissant, émit un petit bruit étranglé qui passa presque inaperçu au milieu des répliques acerbes fusant entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard.

Presque. Mais pas tout à fait.

Quelques élèves tournèrent la tête à leur tour, et d'autres s'écartèrent devant le nouvel arrivant qui se frayait un chemin vers le cœur du conflit, faisant naître de nombreux chuchotements sur son passage. Avant qu'il n'ait pu arriver au premier rang, les Maraudeurs et leurs homologues de Serpentard le surveillaient d'un air inquiet tout en tentant – vainement – d'attirer l'attention des deux duellistes.

Les insultes et les noms d'oiseaux continuaient à se succéder entre les deux rivaux, et ils ne paraissaient absolument pas s'apercevoir de la présence de leur professeur dans l'assistance. Et probablement ne l'avaient-ils effectivement pas remarqué, concentrés qu'ils étaient l'un sur l'autre.

James, inquiet des répercussions catastrophiques quasi certaines de la scène sur la relation déjà plus que tendue entre son meilleur ami et leur professeur, s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers Sirius pour le forcer à reprendre pied dans la réalité, quand une main sur son bras l'arrêta. Il adressa un regard interrogateur à Remus, qui sans rien dire lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la haute silhouette de l'égyptien.

L'aveugle, bien loin d'intervenir pour faire cesser la dispute comme le voudrait sa position d'enseignant, s'était placé sur le côté, très exactement entre les deux garçons, quelques pas en retraitde manière à être le plus proche possible sans toutefois s'approcher suffisamment pour les interrompre. Il semblait à la fois perdu dans ses pensées et très attentif aux répliques échangées, et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir intervenir.

Voyant cela, les Maraudeurs ne bougèrent pas, attendant avec angoisse la suite des événements.

L'arrivée d'Al-Rhaman les plaçait cependant dans une position très délicate, toute intervention de leur part pour prévenir leur ami de la menace professorale risquant d'envenimer la situation plus que d'aider à la décanter.

Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'étonner de l'attitude plus qu'étrange du professeur. Même Tyr qui observait également la scène, quelques pas derrière eux, ne semblait pas comprendre l'attitude de son oncle.

Tout le monde ou presque à l'école s'était aperçu de l'étrange animosité qui existait entre Sirius et le professeur de DCFM, il était donc plus qu'étonnant que ce dernier ne profite pas de cette occasion, idéale pour persécuter sa némésis.

Mais Enkil ne bougeait pas, et le ton continuait de monter entre Sirius et Lucius.

Tout à coup, un commentaire bien placé du vert et argent fit voler en éclats le contrôle que le Gryffondor avait sur lui-même, et sa main vola vers le col de son rival, l'attrapant sans ménagement, tandis que le Serpentard refermait son poing autour de son poignet.

L'adrénaline qui courait dans les veines de chacun se transforma en torrent à ce geste. Les préliminaires étaient terminés, la confrontation physique allait débuter. Mais c'était la première fois qu'ils en venaient aux mains en présence d'un enseignant, et Al-Rhaman ne semblait toujours pas décidé à intervenir. Les Maraudeurs et les compagnons de Lucius s'étaient tendus, retenus seulement par l'inconnue représentée par le professeur de DCFM. Au centre, Sirius et sa némésis plus concentrés que jamais l'un sur l'autre, ne s'étaient toujours aperçus de rien, et l'héritier Black levait le poing, prêt à frapper, et le descendant des Malfoy resserrait sa prise sur le bras qu'il tenait, préparant sa contre-attaque, et derrière eux, leurs amis s'apprêtaient à bondir, et…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

L'exclamation fit sursauter tout le monde, Enkil compris. Sirius et Lucius détournèrent enfin les yeux l'un de l'autre et s'aperçurent, dans le désordre, qu'ils avaient beaucoup de spectateurs, que l'un desdits spectateurs n'était autre que leur professeur de DCFM, que la question qui venaient d'être posée à la cantonade n'émanait pas de lui mais de monsieur Corey, professeur de potions, qu'ils venaient de se faire prendre en pleine altercation inter-Maisons, et enfin, qu'ils étaient dans la panade jusqu'aux oreilles.

De leur côté, les Maraudeurs et leurs alter-ego Serpentard en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion, de même qu'à peu près toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir.

Enkil Al-Rhaman, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé, pas prononcé un mot, et son visage demeurait résolument neutre.

Pendant ce temps, le professeur de potion s'était approché du groupe central d'un pas colérique, les sourcils froncés. Il s'arrêta près des deux jeunes gens et s'apprêtait à les sermonner quand il s'aperçut de la présence de son collègue près d'eux.

- Professeur Al-Rhaman ? Vous étiez là ? Mais enfin que… Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ?

Enkil tourna la tête vers lui mais ne répondit pas.

- Professeur ? Vous m'entendez ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est de notre devoir d'intervenir dans ce genre de dispute puérile, n'est-ce pas ?

L'égyptien ne répondait toujours pas, ne semblait même pas entendre son collègue, et celui-ci, vexé par ce qu'il considérait comme un manque de respect, s'emportait de plus en plus.

- Al-Rhaman, vous m'entendez ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas intervenu ? Pourquoi ne pas les avoir arrêtés ? Mais répondez enfin ! Enkil !

A l'énoncé de son prénom, l'aveugle sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et posa sur son collègue ce regard inexistant et pourtant tellement présent que tant d'élèves avaient appris à redouter. Le professeur Corey se calma un peu.

- Enkil ?

- Je…

Le professeur de potion, de même que tous les élèves présents, attendaient la suite de sa phrase avec impatience, particulièrement les Maraudeurs et Tyr, qui savaient à quel point un Enkil Al-Rhaman indécis était une espèce rare.

- Je…

Et puis soudain, il lâcha quelques mots en arabe et tourna les talons. La foule se fendit pour lui laisser le passage alors qu'il laissait derrière lui son collègue stupéfait de ce manque de correction et un certain nombre de jeunes gens morts de curiosité qui se tournèrent presque immédiatement vers Tyr afin d'obtenir une réponse à la question que tout le monde se posait. Corey n'attendit pas et demanda aussitôt :

- Al-Rhaman, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Tyr, qui fixait la direction dans laquelle son oncle avait disparu, sursauta légèrement avant de regarder le professeur.

- Heu… Pardon ?

Corey, déjà agacé par l'attitude d'Enkil, eut un mouvement d'énervement.

- Votre oncle. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

Tyr eut soudain l'air profondément gêné.

- Il… Heu… Il…

- Et bien, décidez-vous, Al-Rhaman ! Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a dit… Il a dit…

Rouge comme une pivoine, le jeune homme promena autour de lui un regard de bête traquée, mais ne trouva aucun soutien dans les regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. Tous attendaient avec impatience de savoir ce que le bel aveugle avaient dit à son collègue. Tyr pris alors une grande inspiration et planta son regard de velours dans les yeux bruns de son professeur.

- Il a dit… que les grandes personnes n'avaient pas à intervenir dans les histoires de gamins.

Des rires nerveux éclatèrent dans la périphérie extérieure du cercle d'élèves et le professeur rougit sous l'insulte. Derrière lui, Sirius avait blanchi, tandis que Lucius, malgré une certaine crispation de la mâchoire, parvenait à conserver son attitude hautaine.

Tout autour, les rires prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur, et Corey, qui sentait la situation lui échapper, prit une profonde inspiration pour retrouver son calme avant de se retourner vers les deux rivaux.

- Black, Malfoy. Une semaine de retenue. Avec Monsieur Rusard. Et vingt points de moins pour chacune de vos Maisons. Circulez maintenant, retournez en cours !

Le professeur resta juste le temps de vérifier que les deux bandes rivales partaient bien dans des directions différentes, ce qu'elle firent non sans se lancer des regards de haine pour les accompagnateurs, et une attitude glaciale et hautaine pour les deux duellistes qui accomplissaient l'exploit d'exprimer une puissante animosité l'un envers l'autre tout en s'ignorant superbement. Une fois les derniers Serpentard disparus au coin du couloir opposé à celui qu'avaient emprunté les Gryffondor, Corey s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Il aurait suffit d'une nouvelle altercation des deux meneurs, s'incombant l'un à l'autre la responsabilité de la punition, pour qu'une bagarre générale éclate. Voilà pourquoi l'intervention d'un professeur était indispensable dans ce genre de situation.

Et voilà pourquoi Al-Rhaman aurait quelques comptes à lui rendre…

**.o0o.**

_17 Janvier 1977, Cours commun de DCFM Serpentard/Serdaigle_

- Donc, si vous vous retrouvez nez à nez avec un ennemi qui vous jette un sort de putréfaction, comment réagissez-vous ?

Lucius leva paresseusement la main, tout en espérant vaguement que le professeur ne l'interrogerait pas. Il connaissait bien évidemment la réponse, mais il avait un peu mal dormi cette nuit-là, et ne se sentait pas l'énergie de parler d'une chose aussi simple. Mais il fallait bien montrer qu'il maîtrisait le sujet s'il voulait garder son image d'élève prodige.

A son grand plaisir, le doigt professoral se pointa vers un Serdaigle anonyme et Lucius laissa aller ses pensées tout en gardant un œil sur son professeur de DCFM, au cas où celui-ci aborderait un sujet intéressant. Ou du moins un sujet que lui-même ne connaissait pas déjà sur le bout des doigts.

Il observa donc distraitement Enkil Al-Rhaman circuler entre les rangs tout en donnant son cours, notant d'un œil de connaisseur tous ces petits riens qui faisaient de cet homme une étoile parmi ses semblables. Le port de tête, altier sans être hautain, le mouvement du poignet, gracieux sans féminité excessive, la natte interminable dont le léger balancement semblait rythmer sa démarche assurée…

Cette vision lui en rappela une autre, très semblable, la dernière fois en fait qu'il avait vu son professeur de dos, lors de cette fameuse altercation avec Black. Il avait eu du mal à avaler le terme de « gamin » se référant à sa personne, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'admirer la manière qu'avait eu l'égyptien de laminer en une seule phrase les trois protagonistes principaux de l'affaire, à savoir lui-même, Black et Corey.

Il se demandait pourtant pourquoi la réplique avait été formulée en arabe et pas en anglais. Cela pouvait passer pour de la lâcheté, un moyen pour Al-Rhaman de gagner du temps afin de s'esquiver en laissant à son neveu le soin de traduire la pique à ses victimes, sans qu'elles puissent rien répliquer.

Pourtant, le peu que Lucius savait de son professeur et son attitude sur le moment lui criait que ce n'était pas son genre. Et la façon qu'avait eu son professeur de prononcer cette unique phrase avait plutôt été celle de quelqu'un parlant pour lui même qu'autre chose, que ce soit désir de clouer le bec ou lâcheté face à la confrontation. Al-Rhaman s'en serait donc allé non pas par fuite mais par désintérêt de ce qu'il considérait comme une démonstration excessive d'immaturité, tant venant de Black et lui que de leur professeur qui prenait au sérieux ce qu'Al-Rhaman jugeait être des jeux d'enfants. Lucius se demanda un moment laquelle des attitudes des deux professeurs était la plus infantilisante…

Pourtant il ne se sentait pas vraiment blessé par la manière peu flatteuse dont Al-Rhaman considérait ses altercations avec Black. Il admirait son professeur de DCFM certes, mais pas de là à prendre pour du pain béni chacune de ses opinions. Par contre, il aurait aimé que l'égyptien comprenne que ces disputes n'étaient pas uniquement une preuve flagrante de gaminerie galopante.

Quant à la manière dont Black prenait la remarque de leur professeur… il devait encore bouillir de rage sous l'affront. Car il s'agissait d'un fait connu et reconnu, son rival pouvait avoir le sang très chaud… Pour sa part, Lucius prenait plus de recul, et comprenait parfaitement que son attitude puisse passer pour de l'immaturité, ce qu'elle n'était pas loin d'être, mais pas tout à fait. Et, sans vouloir se justifier, il aurait aimé que son professeur voit la différence entre son comportement et l'attitude puérile de certains de ses camarades. Au hasard, Potter. Ou Black.

La sonnerie retentit soudain sans que Lucius ne s'y attende. Le temps était passé sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et le cours était fini. Laissant les autres élèves sortir dans un joyeux brouhaha, Lucius prit son temps, flottant encore un peu dans ses pensées et toujours pas très réveillé. Mais il était tout de même assez alerte lorsque, sortant parmi les derniers de la salle de classe, il stoppa par réflexe son pas pour éviter de rentrer dans un Serdaigle qui avait effectué un freinage d'urgence dans l'encadrement de la porte.

En effet, une certaine agitation régnait devant la salle, provoquée – ô surprise – par un groupe de Gryffondor de sixième année. Remus Lupin passait à toute allure dans le couloir, se dégageant un passage à travers la foule de l'interclasse plutôt que de se frayer un chemin entre les élèves. Ce qui arrangeait plutôt ses poursuivants, composés, à l'étonnement général, de Black et Potter, eux même suivis de Pettigrow. Les deux bruns infernaux criaient à leur proie quelque chose comme « Oh, si tu vas y aller ! Tu n'y échapperas pas ! ». Lucius admira la forme physique de Lupin, qui malgré le fait qu'il doive se frayer un sillon dont profitaient éhontément ses poursuivants réussissait à garder une certaine avance sur deux des jeunes gens les plus sportifs de l'école, et ce sur une certaine distance s'il en jugeait par l'essoufflement de Pettigrow. Le passage des Maraudeurs fut bref devant la salle de DCFM, mais l'agitation qui s'en suivit mit un certain temps à retomber.

Lucius, sans attendre vraiment de réponse de qui que ce soit, dit d'une voix pensive :

- J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre dans une garderie.

- Oui, moi aussi.

La voix grave venant de derrière lui fit sursauter Lucius, et il fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec son professeur. Il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher, tout comme il n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils étaient à présent seuls dans la salle de classe, tous les autres élèves, répondant à l'appel du ventre, étant déjà partis en direction de la Grande Salle.

La surprise passa rapidement, et il constata que le rictus moqueur qu'arborait le grand égyptien était beaucoup trop ironique pour n'être provoqué que par l'attitude infantile des Maraudeurs.

Lucius, qui avait oublié d'être bête, additionna deux et deux et trouva que cela devait faire quatre, autrement dit qu'aux yeux de son professeur, il n'était pas plus mature de les débiles Gryffondor si on en jugeait par son attitude lors de la scène qui s'était déroulée quelques jours plus tôt.

Et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il décida donc de démontrer par A plus B à son vis à vis que cette impression était fausse.

Il sourit d'un air tranquille, se rappela que ça ne servait à rien, haussa les épaules et répondit d'un ton docte, affectant les manières un peu sentencieuses que prenaient parfois certains adultes sûrs de leurs faits.

- Il y a cependant certaines attitudes de nos chères têtes blondes, surtout lors de cette période communément appelée « âge ingrat » qui ne sont pas aussi puériles qu'elles semblent l'être. De même, certains jeux qui peuvent paraître gamins ne le sont pas tant que cela. Un exemple : ne dit-on pas que pour se construire, il faut s'opposer ?

Lucius, assez satisfait de sa réplique, attendit calmement la réponse de son professeur. Quelque part, il s'agissait d'un test, pour voir si l'autre comprenait son sous-entendu : il assumait complètement son comportement envers Black, et était parfaitement conscient de ce que ces confrontations lui apportaient, quand bien même il ne pouvait nier leur côté enfantin. Et puis quoi ? Il était jeune. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de se responsabiliser.

Si Al-Rhaman le comprenait, tant mieux. Il monterait encore un peu dans l'estime de Lucius. Sinon, tant pis. Il n'en ferait pas un drame.

Il fut cependant un peu surpris par le sourire mélancolique qui était apparu sur les lèvres du professeur.

- Oui, on le dit… Je suis d'ailleurs mal placé pour vous critiquer, ayant moi même connu ce genre de situation.

_Décidément_, pensa le jeune homme, _ce type aime me surprendre._

- Vous ?

Il avait du mal à imaginer le personnage calme et composé qui se tenait devant lui se crêper le chignon comme lui et Black le faisaient. Quoique… en y réfléchissant, la bizarre animosité qui existait entre l'aveugle et ledit Black, justement, aidait beaucoup à se faire à l'idée.

Tiré de sa rêverie par l'exclamation de son élève, Al-Rhaman avait tourné vers lui un sourire amusé.

- Oui, moi. Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je n'ai pas toujours été vieux et sérieux.

Cette fois, et sachant que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir, Lucius s'autorisa à écarquiller les yeux sous l'étonnement.

- Vieux ? Mais vous n'êtes pas vieux !

Sa réaction, un peu excessive après réflexion, et Lucius eut la brusque envie de se gifler pour ça, fit éclater son professeur de rire.

_Et il se prétend vieux ? mais on lui donnerait vingt ans quand il rit comme ça…_

- C'est très gentil à vous, Monsieur Malfoy, dit Al-Rhaman quand il se fut calmé, mais il n'empêche que j'ai déjà trente-six ans passés. Je ne peux plus me permettre de faire preuve d'autant d'insouciance qu'un jeune homme de… Quel âge avez-vous ?

- Dix-sept ans, mentit Lucius avec aplomb.

- Déjà ?

Un sourcil haussé et le ton moqueur apprirent à Lucius que l'égyptien n'était pas dupe. Il ne se démonta pourtant pas et répliqua d'une voix égale.

- Enfin… presque. Mais c'est une des raisons de mon comportement. J'en profite.

Pour la première fois depuis ses débuts d'enseignant, Enkil Al-Rhaman adressa à un élève qui ne répondait pas au nom de Tyr un sourire qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de paternel.

- Et vous avez bien raison. Allez, filez, vous allez manquer le déjeuner.

Lucius, pas suffisamment mal élevé pour continuer une conversation terminée, salua son professeur et sortit. Sur le chemin qui le menait vers la Grande Salle, il repensa aux nouvelles facettes du caractère de son professeur qu'il venait de découvrir. Tout d'abord, et il en tirait une fierté étrange, il n'avait jamais vu l'égyptien sourire autant que pendant les cinq minutes qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. A quoi était dû ce privilège, il n'en avait aucune idée, peut-être qu'Al-Rhaman venait de recevoir une bonne nouvelle, ou bien il s'était simplement levé du bon pied. Ou peut-être, et c'était plus rationnel, était-il tout bêtement plus à l'aise en petit comité que devant une foule.

En tout cas, les quelques mots échangés prouvaient qu'Enkil Al-Rhaman maniait l'ironie avec dextérité, en plus de sa répartie cinglante, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

De plus, ses dernières paroles laissaient supposer qu'il ne condamnait pas sa relation avec Black aussi sévèrement que son attitude le suggérait lors de la fameuse altercation dans le couloir.

Et, en y repensant, il avait ce jour là eut l'air complètement plongé dans ses pensées – ou ses souvenirs, à la lumière de ses dernières révélations – à tel point que Corey avait quasiment dû crier pour attirer son attention. Peut-être alors que sa réplique n'avait été qu'un moyen de remettre son collègue à sa place pour avoir osé le critiquer devant des élèves, et que lui et Black n'avaient été que les victimes collatérales de la riposte au professeur de potions.

Mouais, c'était une explication qui lui plaisait, ou plutôt qui épargnait sa fierté, mais il imaginait mal Enkil Al-Rhaman dire quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas.

Finalement, la seule information véritablement intéressante qui sortait de cette discussion, c'était que l'inaccessible professeur de DCFM ne l'était peut-être pas tant que cela.

En passant les portes de la Grande Salle, Lucius décida de mettre cette information a profit, et d'essayer par tous les moyens d'avoir d'autres conversations, si possibles un peu plus longues, avec le bel égyptien. Après tout, lui au moins devait avoir certaines réponses aux questions qu'il se posait…

**.o0o.**

_21 Janvier 1977, 7h 05, Grande Salle_

Le petit déjeuner était un événement important à Poudlard. C'était déjà, comme tous les repas, un moment où toute l'école était réunie, toutes Maisons et années confondues, ainsi que les professeurs. Mais le petit déjeuner était particulièrement important, car, en plus de la distribution quotidienne du courrier, c'était l'occasion de voir les gens pour la première fois de la journée. Qui arrivait avec qui, qui avait l'air d'avoir peu dormi, qui était particulièrement beau ou mal coiffé… Sans parler de toutes les rumeurs, bruits de couloirs, potins en tout genre qui s'étaient partagés la veille au soir dans les salles communes et s'étendaient lors du petit déjeuner aux autres Maisons. C'était donc un résumé de la veille mêlé aux prévisions de la journée qui agitait les élèves dans ce gigantesque huis clos qu'était Poudlard.

Certains élèves, quand ils entraient, étaient plus remarqués que d'autres, qu'ils en soient conscients ou non. Ces sortes de stars au sein de l'école étaient les élèves les plus populaires, que ce soit pour leur physique avantageux, leur bonne entente avec tout le monde ou leur attitude rebelle et considérée comme « cool ». Ainsi que les joueurs de Quidditch qui, quelle que soit leur Maison, étaient toujours connus de tout le monde.

Celui qui ouvrit la danse ce matin là fut Lucius Malfoy, comme souvent. Il aimait prendre son temps pour déjeuner. La Grande Salle était déjà bien remplie quand il passa la grande porte, entouré de sa cour de Serpentard. Il était comme à son habitude tout simplement parfait, sans un seul de ses longs cheveux de travers, le teint frais et l'uniforme impeccablement porté. Il entra comme un prince, sans un regard pour les filles qui ne le quittait pas des yeux pour les plus hardies, ni pour celles, plus timides, qui ne lui jetaient que de rapides coups d'œil.

Mais ce matin là, l'attention générale fut rapidement détournée de l'attitude majestueuse du blond Serpentard par Mélinda Johns, une Serdaigle de septième année, qui entra dans la Grande Salle avec Greg Alzon, qui n'était pas son petit ami officiel mais le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Les commères n'aurait pu rêver meilleur ragot. Après tout, Mélinda ne sortait-elle pas avec le gardien de Poufsouffle, Anthony Morge ? Les Miss Potin de chaque Maison allaient en faire des gorges chaudes un certain temps, surtout les Poufsouffle qui accusaient déjà Mélinda d'être une envoyée de Serdaigle pour semer la discorde au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur Maison.

Il fallut bien l'arrivée des Maraudeurs pour détourner l'attention générale de cette pauvre Mélinda, accusée de tromperie et de trahison alors qu'elle n'avait fait que croiser le meilleur ami de son petit ami en allant déjeuner.

L'entrée de la bande de Gryffondor était toujours très appréciée, surtout de la gent féminine. Ils arrivaient toujours tous les quatre, même si depuis cette année Tyr Al-Rhaman les accompagnait souvent.

Sirius Black passa la porte en premier, parlant avec, justement, Tyr. Les élèves étant le plus souvent en uniforme, l'œil des filles de l'école était entraîné à voir au premier coup d'œil les façons de le porter, connaissait tous les détails à observer pour différencier et apprécier les corps de leurs camarades masculins. Et les deux jeunes gens qui ouvraient la marche avaient la silhouette élancée, la taille cintrée et les épaules agréablement moulées qui caractérisaient les beaux garçons, bien que Sirius soit plus grand et visiblement plus costaud. L'éclat de rire clair qui s'échappa de sa gorge finit d'attirer sur eux le regard de ceux qui ne les avait pas encore vus. Alors que Tyr riait aussi, plus calmement, James Potter passa le bras autour de la gorge de son ami de toujours, et le tira vers lui comme pour l'étouffer, l'air faussement vengeur. Remus Lupin dépassa les deux jeunes hommes ainsi enlacés et continua son chemin avec Tyr, levant au plafond enchanté un regard amusé.

Remus Lupin était un garçon étrange. S'il n'avait pas été ami avec Sirius et James, deux des garçons les plus brillants, les plus courtisés, les plus turbulents et par le fait les plus populaires, il n'aurait très certainement pas été remarqué. Mais placé sous le feu des projecteurs par ses amis, il plaisait beaucoup par son physique, son air posé et son mystère. Sirius et James les suivirent rapidement, alors que Peter Pettigrow, qui les avait attendus, était sur leurs talons.

Les Maraudeurs étaient sans conteste le groupe d'amis le plus apprécié dans l'école. Après tout il était formé de trois des plus beaux garçons de l'école, et leur aisance, surtout celle de James et Sirius, en impressionnait plus d'une.

Lucius les regarda distraitement en attendant que son thé refroidisse.

- Eh bien, Lucius… Tu as beau être à croquer, quand ils entrent comme ça tous ensemble, tu ne leur arrive pas à la cheville…

Lucius se tourna vers l'origine de la voix. C'était Clélia, une Serpentard de septième année. Certains de leurs camarades la regardèrent avec de gros yeux, impressionnés par son culot. Mais Lucius ne comptait pas se mettre à dos une des plus jolies des filles de sa Maison, d'autant qu'elle était en septième année et avait beaucoup d'amis. Et puis il l'appréciait bien, elle et son franc parler. Il la regarda sans répondre, un sourcil haussé.

- C'est pas de ta faute, tu sais. Tu es tout seul et ils sont quatre jolis garçons avec Al-Rhaman. Il y en a vraiment pour tous les goûts. Tu devrais aller avec eux pour rassembler les plus beaux gosses de Poudlard.

- Je ne compte pas traîner avec des Gryffondor juste pour le plaisir de tes jolis yeux, Clélia.

- Dommage…

Et elle se détourna avec un petit sourire aguicheur. Lucius le lui rendit et laissa ses yeux s'attarder un rien trop longtemps sur ses lèvres. Il évitait d'ordinaire de sortir avec des filles de sa Maison, pour la simple et bonne raison que si la rupture se passait mal, il était difficile de les éviter, mais peut-être pourrait-il faire une exception… Sans compter son physique avantageux, Clelia était connue pour son intelligence et sa ribambelle de petits amis. Ou devrait-il dire de coups d'un soir ? En tout cas, elle était intéressée. Qui sait ? Peut-être lui permettrait-il de réchauffer son lit une nuit prochaine ?

Un soudain pic d'agitation le tira de ses pensées. La tablée Serpentard, qui n'avait quasiment pas réagi à l'entrée des Maraudeurs – image de marque oblige – ne se privait en revanche pas d'admirer ouvertement la démarche assurée d'Enkil Al-Rhaman alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la table des professeurs en compagnie d'Aymeric O'briane, leur très charmant professeur d'Arythmancie.

Le jeune homme parlait avec animation et, à l'étonnement général des élèves qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir leur enseignant si détendu, Al-Rhaman l'écoutait avec un petit sourire amusé. Le léger rire qu'il laissa échapper en montant les quelques marches de l'estrade sur laquelle se situait la table professorale fit fondre les jeunes filles alentour et rayonner O'briane, fier d'avoir réussi ce tour de force.

Après un bonjour distrait à leurs collègues, les deux professeurs s'assirent côte à côte et poursuivirent leur entretien sans paraître remarquer l'attention soutenue dont ils étaient l'objet. Et pourtant, comme toujours lorsque Enkil Al-Rhaman était impliqué, les commérages allaient déjà bon train, les Miss Potins et affiliés cherchant déjà à savoir depuis quand les deux jeunes gens étaient si complices, et si – par hasard – il n'y aurait pas anguille sous roche.

Le brouhaha fut soudain couvert par le bruit d'une multitude d'ailes battantes, et le nuage de hiboux quotidien fondit sur les tables pour délivrer lettres, journaux et colis.

Lucius qui, en entendant le froissement de plumes, s'était empressé d'écarter de lui tout récipient susceptible de se renverser se félicita de cette précaution quand un gros paquet atterrit à l'endroit précis où se trouvait sa tasse une seconde plus tôt. Il eut un rictus moqueur en entendant les jurons que poussèrent certains en recevant le contenu de leurs bols ou verres sur les genoux. Prévoyance était mère de sûreté, tant pis pour eux, lui était toujours impeccable. Il attendit que les retardataires emplumés aient fini leurs livraisons et soient repartis pour reposer sa tasse devant lui et examiner son courrier.

Il survola rapidement les gros titres de la Gazette du Sorcier et du Prophète, décacheta et lut avec attention la lettre d'une connaissance de Durmstrang, jeta à peine un regard aux trois cartes déclamant l'amour inconditionnel que lui portaient trois jeunes filles de Poudlard, et se décida enfin à ouvrir le colis. D'après la petite carte qu'il trouva à l'intérieur, sa mère, comme chaque semaine, lui envoyait un présent. Bon, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il était surpris. Après tout, ce jour là était un mardi, et Alexandra Malfoy, réglée comme un coucou suisse, lui envoyait _toujours _un cadeau le mardi. D'où la précaution prise plus tôt pour éviter une douche impromptue. La grande question était : aurait-elle fait preuve d'un peu d'imagination cette fois-ci ? Vaguement curieux, bien qu'au fond absolument certain de ce qu'il allait trouver à l'intérieur, il continua son déballage.

_Ô joie_, pensa-t-il en exhumant du carton une boîte colorée. _Du chocolat._

Il avait horreur du chocolat. Soupirant profondément, il fit passer, sans même prendre la peine de l'ouvrir, la boîte à son voisin. Depuis maintenant plus de cinq ans, les gourmands de la tablée Serpentard attendaient avec impatience le mardi matin pour profiter des chocolats de première qualité que madame Malfoy envoyait à son fils, sans savoir ou sans se soucier de savoir qu'il n'aimait pas ça.

_Au moins_, pensa Lucius en répondant d'un hochement de tête aux sourires de remerciement qu'on lui adressait, _ces chocolat servent à quelque chose, même si ce n'est que me gagner la reconnaissance du ventre de certains…_

Mais quand même, c'était un peu fort. Même les filles de Poudlard avaient compris que ça ne servait à rien de lui envoyer du chocolat pour la St Valentin, pourquoi sa propre mère ne le savait-elle pas ? Bon. Il ne le lui avait pas dit non plus. Ce n'était pas si facile de parler à Alexandra Malfoy. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il ne la voyait quasiment jamais, étant donné qu'elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa Russie natale.

C'était d'ailleurs à sa mère et à son ancêtre vélane qu'il devait ses cheveux blonds, ses traits fins et, selon certains, son charme magnétique.

Un éclat de voix sur sa droite lui fit soudain relever les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor, où Potter et Evans faisaient profiter tout le monde d'une de leurs énièmes prises de bec. La dispute touchait apparemment à sa fin, et ce fut la jeune fille qui y mit un point final, en même temps que sa main dans la figure de l'ébouriffé. Elle fit volte-face dans le même mouvement et se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte, frémissante de colère, et suivie par une bonne partie des yeux masculins de la salle, qui admiraient sans vergogne sa silhouette gracieuse et le mouvement souple de sa longue crinière écarlate. Lucius lui-même, malgré son mépris de tout ce qui était rouge et or, ne pouvait nier que la jeune fille était extrêmement séduisante, particulièrement quand elle était en colère. Et à voir le regard que posait Potter sur ses longues jambes, il n'était pas le seul à le penser. Etant suffisamment éloigné du Gryffondor pour se le permettre, il eut un sourire amusé. On ne pouvait pas dire que la méthode de séduction du brun manquait d'originalité, mais il doutait fortement de son efficacité. Pas qu'il allait y faire quoi que se soit, il ne manquerait plus qu'il propose à Potter des cours de drague, et puis quoi encore ? Sans compter qu'il adorait ça quand l'imbécile se faisait ridiculiser en public. Et il ne pouvait retirer à Evans son retour dévastateur. Il voyait d'ici la marque rouge sur la joue du Gryffondor.

Posant un coude sur la table, il laissa son regard errer sur Potter grommelant tout ce qu'il savait, sur les Maraudeurs moitié amusés, moitié gênés par la scène, sur Al-Rhaman et O'briane toujours plongés dans leur discussion sous le regard avide des Miss Potins. Tout en sirotant son thé, il écouta d'une oreille distraite les commentaires et les ragots fuser autour de lui, et sourit.

Rien que de très ordinaire, en définitive. Un matin normal à Poudlard.

**.o0o.**

_25 Janvier 1977, 19h27, Encore un des innombrables couloirs de Poudlard_

Les longs couloirs de l'Ecole étaient calmes, à cette heure-ci de la journée. Le début de cette soirée d'hiver était obscur et glacial, aussi tous les élèves se dépêchaient de rejoindre la chaleur de leurs salles communes en attendant l'heure de redescendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Deux élèves, qui ne dérogeaient pas à cette règle, attiraient les regards sans paraître s'en apercevoir. Plus précisément, l'un d'entre eux attirait les regards, même des plus timides ou des plus indifférents, tandis que l'autre semblait presque se fondre dans les ombres des antiques arcades. Il n'en mettait cependant que plus son compagnon en valeur, lui dont la longue chevelure de soleil rappelait l'éclat de l'astre diurne qui, au cœur de l'hiver, manquait tant aux habitants du château.

Malgré leur conversation animée, les visages des deux jeunes hommes étaient sérieux, quoique sereins.

Sans vraiment interrompre sa phrase, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'or donna le mot de passe à la statue de Gorgone qui gardait jalousement l'entrée des quartiers des Serpentard. La gardienne s'effaça devant eux et, ce faisant, souleva le lourd pan de tissu qui cachait la porte aux yeux des passants.

Les deux jeunes gens s'avancèrent et entrèrent dans la grande salle circulaire réchauffée par un feu ronflant dans la cheminée.

Cette entrée aurait pu avoir toute l'envergure due à des héros mythologiques, triomphant de l'énigme d'un monstre de légende pour enfin atteindre leur but, mais après tout, l'ensemble des élèves de Serpentard le faisait tous les jours.

Les deux compagnons passèrent devant un attroupement de deuxième année qui les regardèrent avec une sorte de vénération. Après tout, ils faisaient tout deux partie des meilleurs élèves de l'école, étaient des aînés et étaient consciemment ou non montrés en exemple. Surtout Lucius Malfoy, qui combinait l'excellence scolaire, la renommée familiale et la popularité, même auprès des autres Maisons. C'était amplement suffisant pour que de jeunes yeux le voient comme une idole. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard amusé suite au silence que provoquait le simple passage d'une des figures de proue de la Maison la plus controversée de l'école.

Près de la cheminée, un groupe de septième année réquisitionnait les meilleures places.

Les deux jeunes gens n'y prêtèrent pas attention, et se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs. Mais comme ils passaient près d'eux, un septième année particulièrement bruyant les interpella.

- Tiens, mais regardez qui voilà ! Le chouchou de la Gryffi en chef !

Lucius stoppa son pas sur la première marche de l'escalier. Il était de notoriété publique que lui et Black se disputaient la palme du meilleur étudiant en métamorphose de l'école. Il jeta un rapide regard à son compagnon, qui laissait fleurir sur ses lèvres un rictus amusé.

Il était aussi de notoriété publique que McJourti était un imbécile. Même sa petite basse-cour n'osait rire à cette attaque contre l'héritier Malfoy, et la moitié de la salle commune attendait sa réaction avec plus ou moins d'impatience et un certain malaise.

Lucius aurait pu laisser filer. L'attaque était trop basse pour mériter réellement une réponse. Mais la lueur de défi amusé qu'il lut dans les yeux noirs de Severus le décida à répliquer. L'autre garçon, à deux marches au dessus de lui, croisa les bras et attendit.

Tournant légèrement la tête sur le côté, laissant McJourti voir uniquement son profil parfait où la lueur du feu faisait danser l'ombre de ses longs cils, il répliqua d'une voix à la fois caressante et terriblement froide.

- Dis-moi Severus, n'as-tu pas parfois l'impression dérangeante que certains de nos aînés n'ont rien appris de leurs longues années à Poudlard ? Il me semble que ces aînés en question devraient faire quelque chose pour remédier à ce déplorable manque de discernement, s'ils ne veulent pas se retrouver du mauvais côté de la baguette après un cours de métamorphose, qu'en penses-tu ?

Son compagnon lui adressa une œillade assassine, accentuée par ses yeux noirs et l'ombre dansante du feu de cheminée, signifiant clairement qu'il n'était pas ravi d'être mêlé ainsi au conflit.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas que McJourti qui devrait surveiller ses arrières… siffla-t-il à l'attention de Lucius uniquement.

Lequel rit doucement et continua son ascension, sans prêter plus d'attention aux septième années, dont un commençait à se rendre compte qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Les deux jeunes gens avaient disparu dans la pénombre de l'étage. Alors que Severus continuait son chemin vers leur dortoir, Lucius le retint par le bras et lui fit signe de se taire et d'écouter.

En bas, les élèves commentaient ce qui venait de se passer.

- Pfff… Ce Malfoy, alors, quelle pimbêche…

- Tu exagères, McJourti. C'est toi qui l'a cherché. Et tu ferais mieux de pas en rajouter, des fois qu'il t'entende.

- Ce minus ? Je fais deux têtes de plus que lui, tu crois qu'il me fait peur ?

Lucius vit les yeux de Severus s'éclairer d'une lueur amusée. Le septième année avait apparemment été blessé dans sa fierté et se rattrapait en fanfaronnant.

- Des blondinets comme lui je m'en fais deux tous les jours avant le petit déjeuner !

Lucius hésitait à redescendre demander à l'abruti de lui redire ça en face, mais Severus qui se doutait bien de ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond caractériel lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

- Tais-toi, il va t'arriver des ennuis !

- Non, McJourti a raison ! » s'exclama une voix que les deux compères reconnurent comme celle de Parkinson, un autre septième année. « C'est pas parce qu'il est pourri de fric et qu'il vient d'une des plus grandes familles d'Angleterre qu'on doit dire « Amen » à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche !

Severus voyait bien que ça commençait à faire beaucoup pour Lucius. D'autant que Parkinson, s'il n'avait pas grand crédit auprès de l'héritier Malfoy, avait au moins l'avantage d'écraser sa gueule de bouledogue quand Lucius passait, et de lui cirer les pompes à la moindre occasion.

- Vous allez vous taire tous les deux ? C'est pas une question de fric ou de nom de famille, sinon Lestrange serait la fille la plus courue de l'école.

Lucius et Severus grimacèrent à cette idée, se doutant que les élèves en bas faisaient de même. Nott continua après les quelques secondes nécessaires à l'assemblée pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Lucius est un gars réglo. C'est une tête, d'accord, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est loin d'être un lèche-bottes. Ce n'est pas mon ami, mais personnellement je préfère ne pas être son ennemi. Il n'a rien à me reprocher et c'est très bien comme ça. Après si vous aimez vivre dangereusement c'est votre problème. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand il vous arrivera des bricoles.

Severus constata que Lucius s'était calmé et arborait un petit sourire très satisfait. Merlin, son ego n'avait pas besoin de ça…

Entendant Nott monter les escaliers, ils disparurent silencieusement dans les ombres de l'étage.

**.o0o.**

_29 Janvier 1977, Salle Commune des Serpentard_

La salle commune de Serpentard était à l'image de ses occupants, fastueuse, spacieuse, pleine de coins et de recoins. Si elle paraissait grande et lisse, de forme tout à fait classique, elle regorgeait d'alcôves à moitié cachées, de coins confortables et parfois surprenants d'où on pouvait observer sans être vu.

Dans un de ces petits nids, une espèce d'alcôve aménagée dans le mur et située à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol, Lucius et Severus discutaient tranquillement sur les gros coussins réchauffés par le conduit de la cheminée auquel ils étaient adossés.

- Mais dis-moi, ils se sont surpassés cette année pour ton cadeau…

Severus grogna et Lucius sourit. C'était tout à fait par hasard qu'il avait découvert la coutume qu'avaient le Serpentard et les Maraudeurs de s'échanger des cadeaux empoisonnés à Noël. Il était simplement tombé, l'année précédente, sur Severus qui confectionnait le sien. Et cette année, son compagnon de dortoir avait bien mis trois semaines avant de comprendre, sans parler du fait qu'il était tombé dans le panneau… Donc, Lucius souriait et Severus grognait.

- Fais pas cette tête, ce ne serait pas drôle si tu gagnais à chaque fois.

- En attendant ce n'est pas toi qui a passé la journée avec _tous _les ongles incarnés…

- Où serait l'intérêt de te mesurer à des gens moins forts que toi ? Estime toi heureux de les tenir en respect tout seul alors qu'ils sont trois. Enfin quatre si on compte leur animal de compagnie…

- Les Maraudeurs ne sont pas vraiment ce que je considère comme des gens puissants. A l'échelle de Poudlard, peut-être, mais pas dans le reste du monde.

Lucius ne répondit pas tout de suite, se laissant un temps de réflexion. Même avec Severus en qui il avait une relative confiance, il n'abordait pas n'importe quel sujet à bâtons rompus.

- Potter et Black sont quand même les héritiers directs de familles puissantes, qui ont une certaine influence sur le « reste du monde ». Tu ne peux pas leur retirer ça. Même après Poudlard, ils ne deviendront jamais des monsieur Tout-le-monde.

Severus sourit.

- C'est peut-être vrai pour Potter, qui n'a jamais été en conflit avec les vœux de ses parents le concernant. Mais Black, qui ne suit pas vraiment les principes de son sang, pourrait s'attirer des ennuis plus tôt qu'il ne l'imagine.

- Contrairement à son frère, c'est ça ?

- Regulus est encore jeune. Mais je pense qu'à terme, ce sera lui qui reprendra le flambeau de sa lignée. Et alors, adieu la protection de la Famille pour ton rival adoré.

- Un Black, même renié, est tout de même à l'abri de beaucoup de choses, Severus, ne l'oublie pas. Après tout, en ce moment, la pureté du sang ne revient-elle pas à la mode ?

Severus se permit un petit rire.

- A la mode ? Comme tu y vas, Lucius… Ta façon de penser pourrait t'attirer des ennuis à toi aussi. Surtout si cette « mode » comme tu dis continue à prendre de l'ampleur. Mais bon, n'allons pas trop vite. Le Gryffondor est toujours l'héritier Black, et de ce fait plus proche que beaucoup d'autres de la _véritable_ puissance. Reste à voir ce qu'il fera de la chance qu'il lui est offerte de s'y rallier.

Lucius posa sur son compagnon un regard scrutateur. Le double, voire triple, sens de ses paroles touchait bien trop près du point sensible pour son confort. Et le parallèle entre sa situation à lui et celle de Black était beaucoup trop évident pour être honnête.

Néanmoins, les insinuations de Severus chatouillaient sa curiosité et cette envie grandissante de puissance qui était née à l'aurore de cette année, pendant une glaciale nuit de janvier. Il décida donc de jouer le jeu et de voir jusqu'à quel point s'étendaient les connaissances de son condisciple sur ce sujet délicat.

- Penses-tu qu'il devrait la saisir, cette chance ?

- S'il n'est pas trop stupide, oui.

Lucius cilla à peine, cachant avec un art consommé son étonnement devant le fait que Severus, toujours si prudent, ait répondu si vite, sans prendre la peine de peser ses mots. Il devait être bien sûr de son fait pour être si catégorique.

- Vraiment ? Alors selon toi, l'intérêt de Black est de se rapprocher de sa famille et de cette… _puissance_ ?

Severus lui glissa un regard par en dessous, un peu surpris par la formulation de sa question.

- Dans un premier temps, oui. Ses parents _sont_ puissants, après tout. Et il n'y a pas de meilleur moyen pour accroître rapidement sa propre puissance que de se rallier à quelqu'un qui en possède plus que soi.

- A t'entendre, on pourrait croire que la puissance est contagieuse.

Severus sourit.

- Elle l'est. A condition d'être prêt à la recevoir. Et de trouver une source prête à te laisser t'y abreuver.

- Tu en as trouvé une, toi ?

Severus, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation, lui jeta un regard ouvertement méfiant. Pendant de longues secondes, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce que sa réponse impliquerait, Lucius le laissa fouiller ses yeux à la recherche d'une raison de lui faire confiance, de se dévoiler plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, d'admettre qu'il savait effectivement de quoi, de _qui_, ils parlaient depuis tout à l'heure.

Finalement, les lèvres minces s'étirèrent légèrement en un petit rictus moqueur. Sans le quitter des yeux, Severus leva lentement une main pour remettre une longue mèche noire derrière son oreille.

- Peut-être…

Le tissu de sa chemise glissa légèrement, dévoilant la peau blanche de son poignet et une ombre plus dense que les autres scintilla sous l'étoffe noire.

Lucius avait sa réponse.

Mais les questions que cette réponse engendrait, les possibilités qu'elle offrait, les décisions qu'elle impliquait, étaient bien trop importantes pour être prises à la légère, et Severus le comprenait parfaitement. Il le prouva en détournant le regard pour prendre un livre dans son sac, laissant Lucius à ses pensées.

Et quelles pensées. Elles fusaient dans l'esprit du Serpentard, s'entrechoquaient, se chassaient les unes les autres comme un vol d'étourneaux en folie, sans qu'aucune ne s'arrête suffisamment longtemps pour se laisser considérer sérieusement.

L'esprit en déroute, chose qui lui arrivait si rarement qu'il ne savait comment réagir, Lucius laissa son regard errer sur la salle commune, dévisageant sans vraiment les voir ceux de ses condisciples qui s'y trouvaient.

Et puis son regard en accrocha un autre, bleu turquoise, dans lequel une invitation était inscrite en lettres capitales.

Ce regard lui permit de reprendre pied dans la réalité, et il laissa un sourire séducteur fleurir sur ses lèvres, la promesse d'une nuit de plaisirs chassant celle, plus diffuse et au combien plus effrayante, d'une puissance sans limites.

Remettant à plus tard, quand il aurait l'esprit plus clair, l'analyse de ces idées trop compliquées, il se leva souplement, observant du coin de l'œil Clélia prendre congé de ses amis.

Sans vraiment regarder dans la direction de son compagnon, il se dirigea vers les quelques marches qui permettaient d'accéder à l'alcôve dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, agitant vaguement une main en guise de salut.

- A demain, Severus.

Il rejoignit Clélia au milieu de la salle commune, prit son bras et la conduisit vers la porte qui menait au couloir, sans se soucier des regards qui les suivaient, même si l'un d'entre eux, d'un noir d'encre, semblait lui forer un trou dans le dos.

Ignorant résolument la sensation, il tendit la main vers la poignée et laissa la jeune fille glisser un bras autour de sa taille. Severus pouvait bien penser ce qu'il voulait, ils n'avaient aucun compte à se rendre. Et là, pour l'instant, il n'avait aucune envie de penser aux révélations de son presque ami. Il y réfléchirait plus tard. Pour le moment, Clélia était chaude contre son flanc, et sa peau était douce sous ses doigts. Le reste pouvait attendre.

La porte se referma doucement derrière eux, et Severus leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans son livre pendant que les conversations murmurées reprenaient dans la pièce.

**.o0o.**

**A suivre**

**.o0o.**

_OUF !_

_Sans dec', j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais !_

_Vous imaginez pas à quel point ce chapitre m'a donné du mal, surtout cette dernière scène entre Lucius et Severus… Non seulement je n'arrivais pas à m'y mettre, mais en plus je n'avais aucune idée de comment lancer le sujet Voldy… Mais ça y est, c'est fait, et j'ai VRAIMENT besoin de votre avis sur ce chapitre, savoir ce que vous avez pensé de mon Lucius, de ses relations avec les autres et tous les commentaires que vous pouvez imaginer !_

_Et surtout, surtout, votre avis sur cette fameuse dernière scène !_

_Vala !_

_Sinon, vite fait, deux trois news de ma vie à moi, qui a un peu pris le pas sur ma fic, j'avoue, et c'est ce qui explique le temps MONSTRUEUX que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre :_

_¤ J'ai eu mon BTS ! Youpiiiiiii !_

_¤ J'ai déménagé (enfin, mes parents ont déménagé, mais j'ai aidé alors je profite un peu de la belle grande nouvelle maison )_

_¤ Je vais partir travailler en Irlande incessamment sous peu, alors il risque d'y avoir encore un bon moment avant le prochain chapitre (dont, quand même, un petit morceau est écrit, celui avec Naja d'ailleurs !)_

_Vala, c'était ma vie à moi !_

_Alors, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche, quelques mots sur le prochain chapitre : Lily, Naja, Bastet, infirmerie._

_Et là vous me haïssez ?_

_Mah, je vais vous faire me déhaïr. (Ca existe pas, je m'en fous, na ! ;p )_

_JE N'ABANDONNE PAS OXYMORE. Je tiens vraiment, vraiment à cette fic et je VEUX la finir. Je la finirai. Mais j'avoue, ma muse est parmi les plus caractérielles qui soient et je souffre régulièrement de crises de non-inspiration absolument catastrophiques. D'où les délais entre chaque update. _

_Pardonnez-moi de vous faire patienter comme ça, j'ai honte, vraiment. Et à tous ceux qui me reviewent et à qui je ne répond pas parce que je suis une vilaine fille, sachez que vos reviews m'encouragent __**vraiment**__. Et me poussent à écrire plus vite. Vous êtes tellement gentils. JE VOUS AIME !_

_Kalari_

PS : Ce chapitre aurait du être posté en début de semaine, mais j'ai dû subir un séjour impromptu à l'hôpital pour cause de kyste à l'ovaire (atrocement douloureux comme affaire, ce truc) et j'ai_** encore **__un peu plus de retard. Désolée, vraiment ! Kiss à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du chapitre ! Ziboux !_


	13. Chapter 12: Rapprochements part 1

Oxymore

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! ! ! hélas… (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**L'errant** : Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture et ne t'en fait pas, c'était voulu qu'on ne voit pas trop les égyptiens. Le chapitre Lucius devait servir de transition entre la partie « adaptation à Poudlard » et la suite. Donc, revoila nos égyptiens !

Une des fics « voyage temporel » les plus aboutie ? Oh lala, mais tu vas me faire rougir ! Je fais de mon mieux, mais j'avoue que c'est parfois un vrai casse tête de faire tout se recouper, les conséquences et j'en passe ! Alors merci de penser que je m'en sort !

Au niveau relation Sirius et Harry, j'avoue que pour l'instant, c'est un peu mince, mais à partir de ce chapitre, tu devrais changer d'opinion. j'espère ! N'hésite pas à faire des commentaires en tout cas !

Quant a Naja… héhéhé…

En tout cas, énormes mercis pour ta review et tes compliments, et surtout pour ta confiance ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir, jamais !

Gros bisoux !

**Demeraude** : Merci beaucoup ! Et je pense que tu devrais trouver ton bonheur dans ce chapitre, niveau relation Sirius Harry ! Sirius comme parrain ? Mmmm, moi je préfèrerais l'avoir comme amant ! ;p Aaaah, Sirius !

Merci encore et gros bisoux !

**Florarry** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans tes attentes ! Oh mon dieu que de questions ! et malheureusement je ne peux pas y répondre ! Je suis désolée, tu vas devoir attendre la suite pour savoir, je ne fais jamais de spoilers !

En tout cas, merci pour tes encouragements, et ma muse à fait un retour en fanfare récemment, mais je bosse beaucoup, alors j'espère ne pas te faire trop attendre mais je ne promets rien…

Gros bisoux dans tous les cas, et merci encore pour ta review !

Kiss !

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre **:

¤ Ben, comme d'habitude, les dialogues en arabe sont en italique, quand ils causent normal, c'est en normal! Et pour le fourchelangue, c'est _**comme ça**_.

¤ J'ai changé le découpage un chapitre/un mois. Vous en avez cinq d'un coup cette fois ci ! (de mois) ce qui nous amène jusqu'en juin, donc…

¤ Ah oui, sinon, Tyr se remet à chialer. Une vraie fontaine ce type, j'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. Mais bon, NORMALEMENT, ça devrait être la dernière fois. S'il le veut bien…

**ATTENTION !**

Pour la première fois, je poste un chapitre en deux parties, parce qu'il est tellement ENORME que sincèrement, je n'en voyais pas la fin. 70 pages en lecture suivie qu'il fait, ce monstre ! Bref. Voici donc la première partie, la deuxième viendra dès que j'aurai un peu entamé le prochain chapitre, histoire que vous attendiez moins longtemps. ;p

Ce post et celui d'après ne sont donc qu'un seul et même chapitre, et je crois que j'ai répondu à toutes les attentes qui m'ont été présentées dans les reviews. Si oui ou non, dites le moi svp !

Et toujours, si vous avez des commentaires, des questions ou des suggestions, n'hésitez pas ! Ca m'aide VRAIMENT, ne serait-ce que pour me rappeler certains trucs que j'ai oubliés, ou d'autres qui ne sont pas clairs.

Merci d'avoir lu mon blabla, et maintenant, enjoy the fic !

Kalari

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 12**

_**Rapprochements**_

**Première Partie**

**.o0o.**

_Mais quel abruti !_

Lily Evans ne s'en remettait pas. Comment la Création avait-elle pu laisser naître et vivre un être tel que James Potter ?

Un tel concentré de suffisance, d'arrogance, de gaminerie, d'effronterie, d'entêtement – sans parler du gâchis de potentiel et, elle devait bien le reconnaître, d'intelligence – était difficilement concevable.

Il fallait le voir pour le croire. Elle même, après pourtant presque six ans à le supporter quotidiennement, arrivait encore à se faire surprendre par ses répliques d'une bêtise effrayante et pourtant terriblement blessante.

Leur dernière dispute remontait à quelques minutes, et pourtant elle en avait déjà oublié la cause. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il ne lui avait fallu que quelques mots pour la faire sortir de ses gonds.

Elle avait pourtant cru, ces derniers temps, qu'il se décidait enfin à grandir, et à oublier son attitude insupportable.

Mais non. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. C'était toujours le même Potter, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec lui. En général il était égal à lui-même, mais parfois… Une attention touchante, un geste ou un mot, ou même une attitude d'un naturel rafraîchissant lui faisait nuancer son opinion et…

Et la fois d'après, Potter redevenait Potter. C'était à désespérer.

_Imbécile !_

**.o0o.**

La St Valentin, journée des amoureux. Journée attendue impatiemment par certains et calvaire absolu pour d'autres.

Calvaire pour les amoureux : quel cadeau offrir à sa dulcinée ? Le cadeau de ma meilleure amie à son propre compagnon sera-t-il mieux que le mien ?

Calvaire pour les célibataires, qui n'ont personne à qui offrir quoi que ce soit et doivent supporter tant bien que mal les couples papillonnants.

Calvaire surtout pour les stars masculines de l'école, qui allaient devoir faire face, du début du petit déjeuner jusqu'à la fin du dîner, au harcèlement incessant de demoiselles en mal de romantisme et bien décidées à mettre le grappin sur l'un ou l'autre d'entre eux. Car les stars féminines étaient à ce niveau là injustement épargnées, leurs admirateurs se contentant de leur envoyer une lettre et/ou du chocolat, et de les dévorer du regard. Mais les garçons ! Les garçons…

Combien ils regrettaient que ce jour maudit soit cette année tombé pendant la semaine ! S'ils l'avaient pu, ils n'auraient pas posé un pied en dehors de leur dortoir jusqu'au lendemain. Mais malheureusement, les professeurs estimaient que le risque de mort par asphyxie sous deux tonnes de bouts de cartons roses parfumés et de boites de chocolat en forme de cœur ou le risque de viol sauvage par une marée de groupies aux hormones déchaînées n'était pas des raisons suffisantes pour manquer les cours.

Ils avaient donc dû faire face avec les moyens du bord, et essayer plusieurs tactiques. Par exemple, Sirius s'était trouvé une copine un peu plus d'une semaine plus tôt, histoire que toute l'école sache qu'il _n'était pas_ célibataire, en espérant que cela refroidirait certaines de ses admiratrices. De plus, la demoiselle jouerait le rôle de garde du corps pendant cette journée maudite, et empêcherait la plupart de ses semblables de l'approcher de trop près. Il préférait supporter une sangsue à la fois plutôt que plusieurs dizaines en même temps.

D'autres, comme Remus, ne se sentant pas le courage d'endurer les roucoulements continuels d'une donzelle énamourée, avaient préféré jouer la carte du célibataire endurci et ignorer de leur mieux les regards pleins de glucose qu'ils recevraient tout au long de cette journée interminable.

D'autres enfin, à l'instar de James et Peter, avaient choisi d'apprécier l'attention dont ils faisaient l'objet et de se repaître de chocolats gratuits et de regards langoureux. Après tout, puisque de toute façon ils n'y échapperaient pas, autant en profiter, non ?

Mais pour la plupart des élèves de Poudlard, la St Valentin était surtout l'occasion rêvée pour déclarer sa flamme, et une journée idéale pour se réveiller célibataire et s'endormir en couple…

Ce qui faisait là le nectar des Miss Potins, qui se délectaient de nouvelles toutes fraîches sur fond de romantisme.

**0o.**

Grande Salle, petit déjeuner du 14 février. L'heure fatidique du courrier était arrivée. Et pour certains, un peu trop populaires à leur goût, le froissement de plumes annonçait le début de la torture. Un nombre impressionnant de hiboux entraient à présent dans la Grande Salle, et tout le monde avait les yeux rivés au plafond, que ce soit dans l'espoir d'apercevoir une des bêtes se diriger dans sa direction, ou au contraire de voir le plus possible des volatiles l'ignorer.

Très vite, beaucoup de paires d'yeux se détachèrent du nuage d'oiseaux pour se fixer sur telle ou telle personne en particulier pour voir sa réaction aux lettres envoyées.

On repérait également au nombre de lettres amoncelées devant eux les élèves les plus populaires ou les plus désirés. De loin en loin un tas particulièrement élevé signalait comme une balise la présence d'une star de l'école. Toutefois le plus grand monticule de cartes colorées était accumulé sur la table des Gryffondor, entre quatre mâles de sixième année qui les avaient rassemblées en un grand tas pour éviter qu'elles n'atterrissent dans leurs assiettes.

Sirius Black, un rien blasé, expliquait à un Tyr effaré que non, il n'y avait pas tant de filles que ça dans leur entourage, mais que, ainsi qu'ils l'avaient compris des années plus tôt, certaines filles ne mettaient pas tous leurs œufs dans le même panier, et envoyaient parfois une dizaine de lettres à différents garçons.

Sa petite amie du moment, une jolie Poufsouffle de cinquième année, observait d'un air mauvais la pile grandissante de cartes et de lettres qui s'élevait devant le beau Gryffondor tandis que Peter s'amusait à trier les bouts de papier multicolores afin de savoir à qui revenait cette année la palme du plus grand nombre de déclarations. Et le fait que, pour le moment, Sirius semble gagner haut la main ne paraissait pas lui plaire du tout.

Un grand bruit retentit soudain dans la direction de la table des professeurs, et beaucoup de têtes se tournèrent pour voir Aymeric O'briane, le professeur d'Arythmancie, s'effondrer de rire dans son assiette pendant qu'à ses côtés, Enkil Al-Rhaman retirait du bout des doigts une carte rose de son bol de porridge, l'air à la fois très surpris, légèrement amusé et profondément agacé. Devant lui s'étalaient sur la nappe blanche une dizaine de lettres et quelques boîtes de chocolat. Il dit quelque chose qui fit redoubler l'hilarité de son collègue avant de pousser un juron sanglant quand une rose rouge atterrit dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

A la table des Gryffondor, son neveu se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas ricaner, tandis que Sirius ne s'en privait pas. Remus, voyant que le fou rire du jeune égyptien ne se calmait pas, haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. Tyr secoua la tête en laissant échapper un gloussement.

- Non, c'est juste que… Il m'a fait tout un chapitre hier comme quoi en tant que prof, il allait échapper à la malédiction de la St Valentin… Comme quoi !

Et il se mit à rire franchement, imité par ses compagnons.

Pendant ce temps, les hiboux, dix fois plus nombreux qu'à l'ordinaire, finissaient enfin leurs distributions et repartaient à tire-d'aile, au désespoir de certains et au grand soulagement d'autres. Les lettres reçues précieusement rangées dans les sacs ou négligemment empilées à côté de l'assiette de leurs destinataires, les élèves de Poudlard reprirent leur petit déjeuner interrompu, l'agrémentant pour certains de chocolats et autres confiseries.

Lucius Malfoy, pour sa part, se régalait de petits cœurs en pâte d'amande, et le voir grignoter un peu les bonbons avant de les achever en trois coups de dents lui valut à partir de ce jour là le surnom ô combien mérité de croqueur de cœurs. L'image était tellement extrême qu'elle faisait irrésistiblement penser à une métaphore. Celle de Casanova. Ou de Don Juan.

Le petit déjeuner touchait à sa fin, et les séducteurs non-accompagnés se préparaient mentalement à affronter la traversée des couloirs sous des déluges de soupirs, de clins d'œil et de frôlements sur à peu près toutes les parties de leurs corps quand un battement d'aile étrangement lent retentit dans la salle.

Les Serpentard, dont la table se situait immédiatement à côté des immenses croisées et de l'ouverture par laquelle entraient les messagers ailés, furent les premiers à repérer l'origine du bruit. Et n'en crurent pas leurs yeux. Un bel oiseau au plumage duveteux, résolument inhabituel sous ces latitudes, battait puissamment de ses grandes ailes blanches tandis que sa fine tête noire prolongée d'un long bec courbé tournait de droite à gauche, semblant scruter tous les visages.

Le temps que l'échassier ait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, presque tout le monde dans la Grande Salle l'avait remarqué et le suivit du regard, bouche bée, quand il reprit son vol vers la table des Gryffondor. Majestueusement, il déplia ses longues pattes noires, révélant le paquet qu'il tenait entre ses serres, et se posa devant Tyr. Le jeune homme sourit et lui offrit le morceau de poisson qu'il avait été dénicher dans un plat dès qu'il l'avait aperçu. Tandis que l'animal engloutissait la nourriture, le jeune égyptien lui caressa d'un doigt le poitrail tout en lui adressant quelques mots en arabe. Puis il sortit d'une de ses poches un petit paquet qu'il posa à côté de son assiette, attrapa dans son sac un morceau de parchemin et une plume, et s'assit pour griffonner quelques mots. Pendant ce temps, l'oiseau plongeait son long bec dans une carafe pour se désaltérer. Quand Tyr eut fini sa missive, il la glissa dans un pli du paquet et confia le tout à l'étrange messager. Après une dernière caresse, l'échassier reprit gracieusement son envol sous le regard admiratif des jeunes anglais et disparut par où il était venu.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers le jeune égyptien qui déballait son colis avec impatience tout en répondant aux questions de Lily.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était comme oiseau ?

- Un ibis sacré.

- Il venait d'Egypte ?

- Oui, c'est…

Il s'interrompit en sortant du carton une lampe à huile orientale. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil et farfouilla dans le tas de papiers à la recherche d'une lettre ou d'une carte, sans succès. Perplexe, il examina le présent sous toutes les coutures, souleva le couvercle pour regarder à l'intérieur, mais ne trouva rien de plus.

- Essaies de la frotter.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lily, qui l'observait en souriant.

- Tu ne connais pas le conte d'Aladin ? C'est un jeune homme qui découvre une lampe exactement comme celle là et qui, en la nettoyant, libère le génie enfermé à l'intérieur. Tu peux essayer, ça ne coûte rien…

Tyr sourit.

- Pourquoi pas…

Il frotta son pouce contre la partie renflée de l'objet, et sursauta quand un nuage vaporeux sortit du bec recourbé. En quelques secondes, la nuée prit la forme d'un être humain, puis d'une jeune fille, et finalement une image parfaite, bien qu'un peu transparente, de Leila se dressa devant lui, flottant au dessus de la table. La jeune égyptienne sourit.

_« Salam Aleikoum, mon prince. J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tout se passe comme tu veux dans ton Angleterre…_

_« J'ai entendu parler de cette coutume européenne, la St Valentin, et je me suis dit que ça pourrait te faire plaisir d'avoir de mes nouvelles le jour de la fête des amoureux…_

_« Sans compter que __**voir**__ que tu n'es __**pas**__ célibataire dissuadera peut-être certaines de tes condisciples de te faire la cour. Après tout ce n'est pas très juste pour moi, qui ne suis pas là pour défendre mon territoire ! _

L'apparition ponctua sa phrase en tirant un petit bout de langue malicieux, ce qui fit sourire son amant.

_« Blague à part, tu me manques, Tyr… J'en suis à compter les jours avant que l'été revienne, et toi avec… J'espère que tu ne m'oublies pas dans ton école si lointaine…_

_- Jamais…_murmura le jeune homme comme pour lui-même. Mais Leila reprenait, d'un ton plus léger.

_« En tout cas moi, je pense à toi, et à tes lèvres sur les miennes, et à tes mains sur mon corps… _Elle soupira sensuellement, puis sourit malicieusement. _Voilà, comme ça, je suis sûre que tu penseras à moi au moins pour les quelques prochains jours !_

Un clin d'œil coquin fit redoubler le rougissement de Tyr, qui remercia tous les dieux existant que personne ne comprenne ce que racontait la jeune fille. Un gloussement étouffé retentit dans la salle silencieuse et lui rappela que si, quelqu'un comprenait. Il n'allait plus jamais pouvoir regarder Enkil en face… L'image de la jeune fille sursauta et elle se plaqua une main sur la bouche, comme frappée d'une idée soudaine.

_« Oh, Isis ! J'espère que ton oncle n'est pas dans les parages, sinon je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder en face !_

_- Loupé…_

A la table des professeurs, Enkil étouffait comme il pouvait ses ricanements derrière sa main, sans grand succès.

_« Bon, de toute façon c'est trop tard… Enkil, si vous m'écoutez, par pitié oubliez ce que vous venez d'entendre !_

S'en fut trop pour le grand égyptien, qui éclata franchement de rire pendant que son neveu le foudroyait du regard, rouge comme une tomate. L'image de Leila soupira.

_« J'ai déjà l'impression de l'entendre s'esclaffer. Tyr, j'ai le regret de te dire que ton oncle est un imbécile._

_- A qui le dis-tu…_

_« Je crois que je me suis suffisamment ridiculisée comme ça, surtout que ce n'était pas le but. Enfin, j'ai au moins la consolation de savoir que personne d'autre qu'Enkil n'a compris ce que je racontais… Rassure-moi, personne ne parle arabe dans ton école ?_

_« Et Enkil je vous préviens, si vous racontez ça à qui que se soit, je vous arrange un rendez-vous avec chacune de mes cousines !_

A ces mots, le rire du professeur s'étrangla dans sa gorge, et se fut au tour de Tyr de ricaner aux dépends de son oncle.

_« Je vais te laisser maintenant Tyr, j'arrive au bout de la durée maximale pour ce genre de message. Je te souhaite une bonne St Valentin, puisque apparemment c'est la formule consacrée, et je t'envoie tout mon amour, ce qui me paraît beaucoup plus important._

_« Je t'aime, mon prince. Prends soin de toi, et reviens-moi vite… »_

_- Je t'aime aussi, ma reine… _

L'image se dissipa dans l'air, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Tyr ne bougea pas, les yeux dans le vague, et ne semblait absolument pas s'apercevoir qu'il était, une fois de plus, le point de mire de la salle entière.

Tout le monde commentait la scène, certains s'interrogeant sur le procédé utilisé pour faire apparaître l'image, d'autres sur l'oiseau qui avaient amené le paquet, mais la plupart des conversations tournaient autour de la jeune fille et de ce qu'elle avait bien pu raconter pendant son petit monologue pour faire rire le professeur Al-Rhaman à ce point. Et surtout, la grande question. Etait-elle _vraiment_ la petite amie de Tyr ?

A la table des Gryffondor, ce fut encore une fois Lily qui se dévoua pour poser la question. Elle effleura le bras du jeune homme pour le sortir de sa transe et demanda d'une voix douce.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Leila. Ma Valentine, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire torve en direction de la pile de cartes devant son assiette.

- Et ben mon vieux, tu ne t'ennuies pas, intervint James avec un sourire canaille. C'est un canon !

Lily lui lança un regard mauvais pour oser casser ainsi le romantisme de la scène, pendant que Tyr éclatait de rire.

- Non, c'est la plus belle fille du monde !

- Pour toi, peut-être…

Le jeune égyptien regarda son camarade à lunettes d'un air moqueur.

- Est-ce qu'elle a besoin de l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre ?

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais pour une fois ne trouva rien à répondre. En face de lui, Sirius ricana.

- Là, il t'a mouché Jamesie !

Et le petit groupe de se moquer de la déconfiture de leur Joker qui, bon joueur, en rit avec eux, pendant que la nouvelle filait comme une traînée de poudre à travers la Grande Salle, faisant le bonheur des Miss Potins et brisant le cœur d'un bon nombre de jeunes filles au passage.

Tyr Al-Rhaman avait une petite amie !

**.o0o.**

Harry vérifia à droite, à gauche, puis s'élança silencieusement vers la porte de son parrain. Il compta mentalement les secondes où il était à découvert, et frappa rapidement avant d'entrer. Décidément, la vie à Poudlard après le couvre-feu était beaucoup plus facile avec une cape d'invisibilité…

Sirius leva la tête vers lui et dû sentir à son état émotionnel qu'il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il était d'ailleurs encore tôt, et c'est probablement pour cette raison qu'il se permit une petite plaisanterie.

- M. Al-Rhaman, que fait un élève en dehors de sa salle commune après le couvre feu ?

- Très drôle Sirius. Si, si, je t'assures. Tu aurais enlevé cent points à Gryffondor tu aurais presque ressemblé à Rogue. Enfin à l'ancien. Au futur, donc…

Harry soupira de résignation devant la complexité d'une simple plaisanterie de mauvais goût dans leur situation.

- Ne te prend pas la tête, va.

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers son parrain, assis à son bureau et finissant de trier, à l'aide de sa baguette, les copies qu'il venait de corriger.

Dumbledore lui avait trouvé une plume à parlote qu'il avait modifiée pour qu'elle puisse, en plus d'écrire toute seule ce qu'on lui disait, « lire » ce qui était écrit sur les parchemins sur lesquels on la posait.

Bien sûr, la plume ne faisait que prononcer les lettres qu'elle suivait, et cela pouvait poser problème en cas de faute d'orthographe. Harry était parfois obligé de lire lui-même certaines copies à voix haute pour son parrain, car ce que prononçait la plume n'avait absolument aucun sens.

Mais dans la plupart des cas, Sirius, grâce à cette plume, n'avait absolument aucune difficulté à corriger lui-même ses copies.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se sortir de ces réflexions somme toute sans grand intérêt, Harry força son esprit à revenir à la discussion précédente. Il y avait quelque chose qui le turlupinait depuis un certain temps, et il avait besoin d'en parler à son parrain, qui d'ailleurs était la seule personne en Angleterre à qui il _pouvait _en parler.

- C'est difficile de ne pas se « prendre la tête », comme tu dis, quand tu ne peux pas ouvrir la bouche avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce que tu allais dire pour ne pas révéler par inadvertance que tu n'es absolument pas égyptien, et que tu n'es même pas de cette époque parce que tu viens du futur !

Enkil fronça les sourcils par-dessus son bandeau.

- Enfin, Harry, ça fait maintenant presque dix mois que tu vis comme ça, tu ne t'y es pas encore habitué ?

- Ben justement, Siri. C'est bien ça qui m'embête, j'ai plutôt l'impression de m'y habituer un peu trop.

Sirius, de plus en plus perplexe, abandonna son bureau pour venir s'asseoir sur le canapé, à côté de son filleul.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai de moins en moins besoin de réfléchir avant de parler de moi… de Tyr. J'ai… j'ai presque l'impression d'oublier parfois que mon vrai nom est Harry Potter, que j'ai une vie à moi, une histoire différente, que tu es mon parrain et pas mon oncle, et que les adolescents avec qui je mange, je dors, je vais en cours, qui font des blagues stupides ou qui étudient beaucoup trop sont mes parents. Même s'ils ne le sont pas encore…

- Ah…

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé, malgré le sérieux de ses paroles précédentes.

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je t'ai connu plus bavard. Ce n'est pas ton genre de ne pas avoir d'opinion, surtout pas celui de ton moi de seize ans !

Sirius grogna.

- Ne me parle pas de lui, tu veux ? Bon sang, je comprend maintenant pourquoi certaines personnes m'ont dit que si elles rencontraient un jour leur moi adolescent, elles auraient envie de s'envoyer des claques !

Harry éclata de rire à la diatribe enflammée de son parrain. Même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment ce qui hérissait l'aveugle à ce point chez son alter-ego…

Bon, d'accord, le Sirius Black de cette époque était un peu… prétentieux, mais lui le trouvait très supportable…

Haussant les épaules, il laissa tomber le sujet et revint à la conversation précédente.

- Bref. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses alors ? Je deviens dingue ? Ou schizophrène ?

Sirius réfléchit longuement avant de finalement donner sa réponse.

- Non, je ne penses pas. Mais « Harry Potter » n'existe pas dans cette… dimension temporelle. Tu n'as donc rien à te raccrocher pour te rappeler qui tu es réellement. Même ton apparence est différente. Et l'histoire de Tyr Al-Rhaman est suffisamment proche de la tienne pour que tu puisse t'identifier à lui. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, pour nous donner plus de chances de rentrer dans nos personnages, que Youssef l'a inventée si proche de la réalité. « Harry Potter » n'existe pas à cette époque. Mais « Tyr Al-Rhaman », oui.

Harry regarda son parrain d'un air inquiet.

- Ca n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'affoler que j'oublie qui je suis pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre !

- Non, pas vraiment, parce que je fais la même chose.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent encore un peu.

- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ?

Sirius eut un sourire amusé à la réaction de son filleul.

- Oui, parce que si je suis Enkil Al-Rhaman, aveugle égyptien, oncle de Tyr Al-Rhaman et professeur à Poudlard pour le reste du monde, ici, dans ces appartements, et dans la maison de Youssef, je suis Sirius Black, trente-six ans, parrain d'Harry Potter et évadé d'Azkaban. Et parce que je sais que c'est exactement _qui_ je serais quand nous retourneront à notre époque.

Harry resta silencieux un long moment, essayant de digérer les paroles de son parrain.

- Donc… si je comprend bien… le fait que je penses à moi en tant que Tyr Al-Rhaman n'a pas d'importance tant que je redeviens Harry Potter quand nous sommes seuls, ou seulement avec Youssef ?

- Exactement.

- Mais Tyr n'existe pas dans ton passé, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si je faisais ou disais quelque chose qui modifiait quelque chose dans le futur ? Il y aurait des différences à notre époque, non ? Ca pourrait être dangereux !

Sirius redevint cette fois d'un sérieux mortel.

- Oh oui. Et nous l'avons déjà changé un peu. Mais je ne penses pas que les conséquences devraient être trop graves. Après tout, nous sommes des espèces d'électrons libres sortis de nulle part, et nous disparaîtrons aussi mystérieusement que nous sommes apparus. Nous ne sommes pas des éléments clés, ici. Et nous ne devons _surtout pas_ le devenir. Tant que nous nous abstenons d'intervenir de manière significative sur l'histoire telle que nous nous la rappelons, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Harry hocha lentement la tête.

- Donc le fait que tu aies évité à Dumbledore d'utiliser un des sorts défensifs de l'école, lors de l'attaque des Mangemorts, ça n'aura pas de conséquences sur le futur ?

- Je ne penses pas. Dans mon passé, Dumbledore à été forcé de l'utiliser, mais il a trouvé un moyen de compenser la perte assez rapidement. Quant à te dire comment, ajouta-t-il en sentant la curiosité d'Harry, j'en serais incapable. Je n'étais pas dans le secret des dieux, à ce moment là.

Un long silence tomba entre eux alors, tandis que chacun tentait de se rappeler s'il avait fait ou dit quelque chose de susceptible de changer considérablement le futur. Soulagés, ils s'aperçurent que non. Mais Harry avait encore un souci.

- Quand même, je me sens mal, de leur mentir comme ça…

Sirius n'eut même pas besoin de poser la question pour savoir à qui se référait le jeune homme.

- Si tu t'adresses à eux en tant que Tyr, alors tu ne leur mens pas. Après tout, à cette époque, tu _es_ Tyr. Tout simplement parce que tu ne _peux pas_ être Harry Potter…

**.o0o.**

Lendemain de pleine lune. Comme toujours dans ces cas-là, Remus se sentait comme si une armée de trolls l'avait piétiné joyeusement. Avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et de manière répétitive. Oh, bien sûr, depuis que ses amis avaient eu l'idée touchante, bien que suicidaire, mais que s'attendre à d'autre venant d'eux ?, de venir le rejoindre dans la cabane hurlante sous leurs formes animales, les nuits de torture avaient pris une bien meilleure tournure, ne serait-ce que parce qu'ils l'empêchaient de se mordre lui-même par simple ennui.

Mais tous les efforts des Maraudeurs ne pouvaient empêcher la douleur atroce de ses transformations, quand il sentait ses organes internes se liquéfier pendant que ses membres se tordaient en tous sens pour prendre sa forme lupine. Et le retour à son aspect humain était encore plus douloureux, son corps étant si affaibli par les changements précédents et une nuit de veille et de bagarres, bien qu'amicales, avec le chien et, dans une moindre mesure, le cerf, que le plus souvent il s'évanouissait avant d'avoir achevé sa métamorphose.

Il se réveillait toujours sous les regards inquiets de ses amis et forçait ses lèvres à esquisser un sourire faible, mais reconnaissant. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils sachent vraiment à quel point il était heureux de les voir là, avec lui, sans l'air dégoûté ou terrifié par sa monstruosité qu'avaient tous ceux qui savaient pour sa différence.

Les Maraudeurs attendaient alors avec lui l'arrivée de l'infirmière, échangeant des plaisanteries à voix basse pour lui changer les idées et l'empêcher de trop penser à son corps douloureux. Quand ils entendaient le pas de la jeune femme dans le passage secret, ils se recouvraient de la cape de James et les suivaient silencieusement tandis que Mme Pomfresh le soutenait dans son clopinement en direction de l'infirmerie.

Quand il en sortait deux heures plus tard, bourré de calmants et de potions fortifiantes, ils étaient là, douchés et changés, souriants malgré leurs cernes noirs et leurs traits tirés. Et ils ne quittaient plus leur ami pour le reste de la journée, lui fournissant à la fois une garde rapprochée contre toute attaque de Serpentard ou de groupies, et une excuse pour son air épuisé. Les Maraudeurs avaient simplement passé une nuit de plus à préparer une de leurs blagues, ou quoi qu'ils puissent faire la nuit dans les couloirs déserts du château, ainsi que le prouvait leur visible fatigue à tous les quatre. Les lendemains de pleine lune, on aurait dit, encore plus que d'ordinaire, qu'ils étaient vraiment attachés à la hanche comme une portée de siamois.

Ils lui apportaient tous, discrètement et avec un tel naturel qu'il fallait être dans le secret des dieux pour le voir, des petites attentions, des choses qui pourraient n'être rien, qui ne seraient rien en temps normal mais qui, durant ces journées interminables, lui rendaient la vie moins dure.

James se chargeait de dégager un passage dans la foule compacte et animée des couloirs de l'interclasse, Peter prenait des notes plus lisibles que d'ordinaire dans les cours où Remus s'endormait, et Sirius détournait sur lui l'attention féminine attirée par l'air maladif du loup garou. En effet, leur instinct maternel s'éveillait à la vue de ce jeune homme si discret et charmant qui semblait avoir tant besoin d'attention, et Sirius redoublait alors d'effort et de charme pour se placer sous le feu des projecteurs.

Mais ces attentions passaient aussi par des gestes beaucoup plus minimes, comme lui laisser la salière à portée de main, ou ranger ses livres dans leurs sacs avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Et Remus appréciait sincèrement cette aide, sans arrière pensée. Au début il se sentait gêné, redevable de toute cette attention. Mais à force de temps et d'habitude, Remus l'avait accepté et s'appuyait sur ses amis, sachant que chacun était là pour épauler les autres en cas de coup dur.

Ce jour là cependant, Remus, malgré sa fatigue, avait remarqué quelque chose qui n'entrait pas dans son train-train. Il ne s'agissait pas une menace en soi, pas vraiment, mais la paranoïa qu'il avait développée sur ce sujet lui hurlait de se méfier.

Tyr Al-Rhaman. Le jeune égyptien était, histoire de changer un peu, un grand mystère. Il était, à l'instar des Maraudeurs, plus prévenant que d'ordinaire. Même s'il ne faisait que lui tenir une des lourdes portes du château, ou lui proposer de prendre un livre oublié dans le dortoir puisqu'il s'y rendait. Rien de très poussé, donc, ni de très étonnant considérant l'amabilité reconnue de l'animal, mais il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui se rapprochait un peu trop de celle de ses amis pour la tranquillité d'esprit de Remus.

Le loup garou avait déjà plus ou moins remarqué ça le mois précédent, mais n'en avait soufflé mot à ses acolytes qui auraient sauté au plafond, puis sur l'occasion de fouiner sur le jeune homme, considérant leur accord tacite comme brisé. Et puis, même si Tyr avait découvert son secret, il n'en avait soufflé mot à personne, et était même attentionné avec lui… Mais il pouvait tout aussi bien avoir remarqué l'attention des Maraudeurs, et penser simplement qu'il n'allait pas bien…

_Tiens, quand on parle du loup…_

En effet, le jeune égyptien venait d'arriver dans le couloir où ils attendaient leur professeur de DCFM, l'oncle dudit égyptien. Il parlait tranquillement avec Lily et Mary, une autre fille de leur classe.

James eu la décence de ne pas paraître jaloux quand un mot du jeune homme fit éclater de rire la jolie rousse. Cette passivité plus qu'étrange de la part du jeune animagus durait depuis la St Valentin, lors de laquelle l'école avait découvert la petite amie de Tyr. Remus souriait et s'étonnait du côté étonnamment fleur bleue du tombeur de ces dames.

- Entrez, je vous prie.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur Enkil Al-Rhaman, superbe comme à son habitude. Remus sentit à cet instant ses jambes le lâcher, comme la plupart des filles de l'assistance, sauf que pour d'autres raisons. Ils avaient gravi un certain nombre d'escaliers depuis le matin, et le loup garou ne dut son salut qu'à Sirius qui, se tenant derrière lui, passa son bras autour de ses épaules et fit mine de s'appuyer sur lui en lançant une plaisanterie quelconque. Ce qui lui permit en fait de faire basculer le poids de son loup garou d'ami contre lui tout en le guidant vers le fond de la salle, sauvant ainsi ses jambes fatiguées, et les apparences.

- M. Lupin, M. Black. Une minute, je vous prie.

Sirius fit volte face, et son bras posé sur les épaules de Remus l'obligea à faire de même. Alors que les derniers élèves entraient en classe, le professeur reprit la parole.

- Aujourd'hui, travaux pratiques. Rien de très compliqué je vous rassure mais ce sera noté. J'ai préparé des binômes suivant vos nivaux. Evans, vous ferez équipe avec Adams, Black avec MacBride…

Sirius serra les dents, tant de se retrouver avec une Poufsouffle qui se déclarait elle-même sa fan numéro un et qui avait pour l'heure des étoiles plein les yeux, que de devoir abandonner Remus à son triste sort un lendemain de pleine lune. D'autant plus que c'était la faute d'Enkil Al-Rhaman… Remus eut un petit sourire. Ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler de celle-là…

En entendant qu'il était avec Tyr, Remus ressentit un mélange de soulagement de se retrouver avec quelqu'un qu'il appréciait, et d'appréhension. Surtout en voyant l'air un peu trop satisfait de Tyr. Une sirène d'alarme se déclencha dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et sa paranoïa lui conseilla de trouver un prétexte, n'importe lequel, pour éviter de se retrouver seul avec son camarade.

Le loup garou décida cependant de ne rien faire, ce qu'il décréta beaucoup plus sage que quoi que ce soit d'autre sachant qu'il pouvait difficilement s'enfuir de la salle de classe sans attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et s'affala contre le mur, souriant de son mieux à Tyr qui prenait place à ses côtés.

Ils commencèrent à travailler, parlant peu, et seulement de DCFM. Mais l'exercice était plutôt facile, et dans toute la salle des paroles à mi-voix commencèrent à s'élever, mélange de travail en groupe et de bavardages. La classe était calme, mais se prêtait à une conversation, et cela ne semblait pas déranger le professeur.

- Remus… commença Tyr avec une voix qui indiquait qu'il n'allait pas lui demander la page du livre concernant le chapitre étudié. Je…

- Oui ?

Le loup garou aurait préféré le laisser patauger dans ses paroles, mais la curiosité était parfois plus forte que la peur.

- Ecoute Remus il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Après tout Tyr parlait peut-être de quelque chose de totalement différent…

- Je… je t'écoute.

- Je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais… je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…

- Prend ton temps, répondit le loup-garou en priant tous les dieux existants pour que l'égyptien veuille lui parler d'une histoire de cœur, chose pour laquelle ses connaissances étaient pourtant plus que limitées, ou de n'importe quelle autre problème du même acabit, plutôt que ce qu'il craignait plus que tout.

- Je… j'avais un oncle… en fait j'avais beaucoup d'oncles, mais il y en avait un en particulier qui…

_Faites qu'il veuille me parler de sa famille ! S'il vous plaît, faites qu'il se sente seul et qu'il veuille me parler de sa famille !_

- Je veux dire, j'aimais vraiment beaucoup cet oncle, il te ressemblait un peu, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… En fait si. Il te ressemblait beaucoup. Il était très gentil, très attentionné, même si un peu timide et renfermé, et il était toujours prêt à rendre service à n'importe qui, et…

Remus écoutait du mieux qu'il le pouvait, combattant la fatigue post lunaire pour accorder son attention à Tyr, et essayait d'ignorer le plus possible l'appréhension qui l'envahissait un peu plus à chaque mot prononcé d'un ton hésitant.

- Enfin, il était vraiment adorable, tu vois ? Une personne vraiment bien, mais il avait ce problème…

_Faites qu'il me dise que son oncle était épileptique ! Ou alcoolique ! Ou somnambule ! Ou_…

- Il était… lunatique.

- …

Remus avait arrêté de penser. De respirer aussi d'ailleurs.

- En temps normal, il était serviable, aimable, gentil, tout ce que tu veux, mais de temps en temps, il devenait violent… vraiment violent, je veux dire… Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'y pouvait rien, il ne se rappelait même pas ce qu'il faisait pendant ses… crises…

Remus ne pensait toujours pas. Ne respirait toujours pas non plus, d'ailleurs.

- C'était tellement extrême qu'il était obligé de s'enfermer, car il aurait pu nous tuer pendant ses crises. Il devenait complètement incontrôlable, un peu comme… une bête sauvage…

Remus prit une profonde inspiration, histoire de s'oxygéner le cerveau pour pouvoir penser à quelque chose à dire.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi tu me racontes ça ?

- Parce que… parce que j'aimais vraiment beaucoup cet oncle, il me manque et… et bien tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, et… il avait toujours peur que les gens le voient comme un monstre, mais je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Jamais. C'est vrai que pendant ses… crises, on pouvait à peine le qualifier d'humain, mais… ce n'était pas sa faute, tu comprends ? Il n'y pouvait rien, il était… malade…

Remus ne répondit pas et Tyr se tortilla sur sa chaise, faisant mine de se concentrer un moment sur leur devoir pour se remettre les idées en place.

Il voulait faire comprendre à Remus qu'il savait pour sa lycantropie, et que cela ne le gênait pas, pour que le loup-garou sache qu'au moins dans leur dortoir, il n'avait pas à se cacher. Il voulait simplement pouvoir l'aider vraiment les lendemains de pleine lune, comme les Maraudeurs le faisait. Il appréciait le jeune homme, tout comme il appréciait son avatar futur, et ne supportait plus de devoir faire comme s'il ne savait rien, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'un de ses seuls amis à Poudlard se sente aussi mal une fois par mois, et de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Alors il en avait parlé à Enkil, ils avaient discuté et avaient décidé que révéler au loup-garou qu'il savait pour son problème ne devrait pas avoir de trop grandes conséquences sur le futur. C'était Enkil qui avait proposé son cours pour la grande discussion, et lui avait donné quelques conseils sur la manière de dévoiler au loup-garou qu'il savait à son sujet.

Respirant profondément, il tenta de calmer son appréhension quant à la réaction de Remus et se remémora les paroles de son oncle.

_« Le plus important, c'est de le laisser digérer l'information. Il va commencer par paniquer, puis il réfléchira, et se rendra compte que tu as compris son problème, certes, mais que tu ne vas pas le haïr et crier sur les toits qu'il est un loup-garou. Attends qu'il reprenne la parole. »_

Tyr attendit donc, gribouillant quelques mots sur le parchemin devant lui.

Après un long, long moment, la voix un peu tremblante de Remus s'éleva à nouveau.

- Et… le… problème… de ton oncle, ça ne te… dérangeait pas ?

- Si. J'avais de la peine pour lui, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça. Il n'y pouvait rien et pourtant il s'en voulait comme si c'était sa faute. C'était ça qui me dérangeait.

- Mais le fait qu'il puisse te tuer dans sa… folie… ça ne te faisait pas peur ?

- Il prenait toutes les précautions possibles pour que cela n'arrive pas. Et même si une fois, il a bien faillit me… me tuer, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Ce n'était pas lui, tu comprends ? Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Tyr finit sa phrase en regardant droit dans les yeux dorés de Remus, le laissant lire en lui qu'il pensait ses paroles au plus profond de lui-même. Le loup-garou hocha lentement la tête. Puis il autorisa son corps à se détendre, indiquant à l'égyptien qu'il lui accordait sa confiance.

- Je… comprend.

Le sourire de Tyr à ses mots convoyait au moins autant de soulagement qu'il en ressentait lui-même à ce moment là.

- Merci, Remus.

Le loup-garou sourit à son tour.

- Non, merci à toi. Tu n'étais pas obligé de me parler de ça.

- Je sais, mais… Et bien tu ressembles vraiment à mon oncle, et il se sentait toujours tellement mal après ses crises… J'avais besoin d'en parler, je crois. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Le jeune égyptien hésita un peu, glissa un regard en coin à Remus et finit par se décider.

- Tu sais, si tu veux te reposer un peu, je peux finir le devoir seul, ce n'est pas bien compliqué…

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. C'est un travail en binôme, on doit le faire à deux.

- Mais on a presque fini !

Tyr baissa la voix et se pencha un peu vers son ami pour lui parler à l'oreille.

- Et Enkil ne dira rien, tu sais. Cet oncle dont je te parlais… c'était son frère, alors… Vraiment Remus. Je ne sais pas quelle blague vous avez encore préparé cette nuit, continua-t-il un tout petit peu plus fort, mais vous avez vraiment l'air épuisés, tous. Je ne peux rien faire pour les autres, mais toi tu peux te reposer un peu. Je peux finir ça tout seul, vraiment.

L'étincelle de malice dans les yeux noirs de son voisin quand il avait annoncé à toute la classe que l'école pouvait s'attendre à une nouvelle blague fit sourire le loup-garou.

- Bon… merci, Tyr.

- Je t'en prie. En échange je veux juste être mis au courant de votre prochaine farce, ça marche ?

Remus haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- On verra…

Le loup-garou jeta un coup d'œil à son professeur de DCFM qui faisait la sourde oreille à l'autre bout de la classe. Puis sans plus de façon, il s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il dormait profondément, pendant que Tyr finissait leur devoir en ignorant de son mieux les regards plus qu'insistants des trois autres Maraudeurs qui mourraient d'envie de savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux jeunes gens. Il soupira.

_Bon, et bien je connais déjà le programme de ce soir : interrogatoire en règle dans le dortoir après un petit conseil de guerre Maraudeuresque. S'ils arrivent à patienter jusque là bien sûr…_

**Oo.**

Il s'avéra que les Maraudeurs avaient plus de patience que Tyr ne leur en accordait crédit, puisque ils attendirent effectivement d'être retranchés dans leur dortoir, protégés des oreilles indiscrètes par pas moins de trois sorts de silence, pour soumettre leur condisciple à un déluge de questions sur comment il avait découvert la lycanthropie de Remus, ce qu'il en pensait, ce que son oncle en pensait, etc. Ils ne résistèrent cependant pas à la tentation d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur d'autres sujets par des questions plus ou moins subtiles auxquelles Tyr répondit de bon cœur. Du moins à certaines.

Mais à partir de ce jour là, n'ayant plus à cacher un de leurs plus grands secrets, les Maraudeurs se montrèrent beaucoup plus détendus à l'égard de leur nouveau camarade et, s'ils étaient encore loin d'en avoir fait l'un des leurs, comme presque toute l'école semblait s'en être convaincue à les voir traîner de plus en plus souvent ensemble, leurs rapports s'étaient néanmoins considérablement améliorés.

Comprendre par là que puisque Tyr avait décidé de lever un peu le voile qui cachait ses secrets, la curiosité des quatre jeunes gens quant au « mystère égyptien » avait été un peu apaisée. Bien sûr, il y avait des pans entiers de la vie et de la personnalité du jeune égyptien qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore, mais ils en apprenaient un peu plus sur lui chaque jour, et jusque là appréciaient plutôt ce qu'ils découvraient.

De son côté, Tyr découvrait avec un plaisir infini et une surprise grandissante que dans l'intimité, les si célèbres, si enviés, si idéalisés Maraudeurs se révélaient être bien différents de l'image de quasi demi-dieux qu'en avaient la plupart des élèves. Ils étaient bien plus simples entre eux, bien plus… humains en fait.

James n'arborait plus son sourire arrogant, celui qui agaçait tant Lily, que pour se moquer de lui-même, Remus, si impossiblement gentil en public, se détendait et révélait sa langue acérée et son esprit aiguisé, et même Peter se révélait moins stupide qu'il en avait l'air. Quant à Sirius…

Et bien, il avait déjà l'habitude de voir un Sirius de trente-six ans dans l'intimité, et savait qu'il pouvait être plus que distrait par moments, au point d'en oublier de vérifier qu'une porte était ouverte avant d'essayer de la passer. Il avait donc constaté avec surprise que cette tendance allait grandement diminuer avec le temps, parce que le Sirius de seize ans… était une véritable catastrophe à ce niveau là. Il suffisait qu'une simple chaussure traîne au milieu du dortoir pour qu'il s'étale à terre, quand il partait soudain dans ses pensées.

Tyr se demandait parfois – souvent – comment il avait réussi à maintenir si longtemps sa réputation de quasi perfection en le voyant se frotter les genoux en jurant comme un charretier après une nouvelle rencontre impromptue avec le coin d'un objet dur.

Il avait fini par en parler à James, qui lui avait répondu avec un sourire goguenard :

- Comment réussis-tu, toi, à rester un complet mystère pour la presque totalité de cette école de fouinards, où un secret ne le reste jamais bien longtemps ?

- Et bien… je… j'en sais rien…

- Le talent, mon cher ! Le talent !

Et le Joker s'en était allé, le nez en l'air, dans une pseudo imitation, assez réussie cependant, de l'artiste mégalo certain de sa supériorité.

Ca n'avait pas vraiment éclairé la lanterne de Tyr, mais ça l'avait bien fait rire.

Bref, ils s'entendaient un peu mieux chaque jour, et s'ils étaient loin de se raconter tous leurs secrets, pour des raisons propres à chacun, ils n'étaient pourtant plus très loin du terme « amis ».

James en particulier voyait un énorme avantage à se rapprocher du jeune homme. En effet, Tyr était plutôt proche d'une certaine jeune fille, qui n'était absolument pas prête à abandonner son nouvel ami entre les griffes des Maraudeurs. Il avait donc, à son plus grand plaisir et à celui beaucoup moindre de la jeune fille en question, l'occasion de passer considérablement plus de temps avec celle dont il avait fini par admettre être amoureux. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la séduire. Ce qui, il en était bien conscient, n'allait pas être des plus faciles…

**.o0o.**

Tout était calme dans la Grande Salle ce matin là. Les Maraudeurs, fatigués par une nuit de vadrouille, comataient dans leurs chocolats, la table des Gryffondor profitaient donc de cet éphémère répit pour discuter calmement, pour une fois. Les Serpentard complotaient Merlin savait quoi dans leur coin, les Serdaigle étudiaient pour leurs interrogations de la semaine, et les Poufsouffle restaient discrets, comme à leur habitude.

Le cri suraigu qui retentit tout à coup surpris donc tout le monde, et tout un chacun se retourna d'un bond, qui sur sa chaise, qui sur son banc, vers une petite première année de Serdaigle qui, ayant fini son déjeuner et oublié son livre de métamorphose dans sa chambre, se levait pour aller le chercher et s'était figée à quelques pas de sa table, les yeux rivés vers la porte entrouverte de la Grande salle.

La surprise générale n'eut que le temps de se transformer en stupeur quand la gamine fit demi-tour et se rua sur la table de sa Maison, sans se soucier des plats qu'elle envoyait voler dans toutes les directions, hurlante :

- Un serpent ! Un serpent énorme ! Au secours !

Et effectivement, un reptile de presque deux mètres de long, d'une superbe couleur vert doré et visiblement en pleine santé, se glissa souplement entre les énormes battants de la porte avant de s'arrêter, interdit, devant les innombrables êtres humains qui le fixaient, bouches bées.

Les élèves et le serpent s'observèrent pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que le premier cri retentisse. Aussitôt, comme s'ils avaient attendu un signal, tous les élèves se mirent à hurler et à chercher un endroit où se mettre à l'abri.

Les vibrations produites par les bancs raclant le sol et les couverts d'or s'écrasant au sol énervèrent le reptile qui se redressa en déployant sa collerette, sifflant d'un air menaçant.

Mais avant que la panique ait pu augmenter encore, un sifflement strident venu du fond de la Grande Salle calma tout le monde, élèves comme cobra.

Stupéfaits, les jeunes gens se retournèrent lentement vers l'origine de l'étrange cri qui se révéla être Tyr Al-Rhaman, debout à côté de la table des Gryffondor, les yeux braqués sur le reptile qui sembla se ratatiner sous les éclairs que lançaient les yeux du jeune homme.

Indifférent aux regards éberlués que lui adressaient toutes les personnes présentes dans la Grande salle, le jeune égyptien s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le serpent immobile.

_**- Naja, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'avais **__**interdit**__** de sortir des appartements de Sirius !**_

_**- Mais Harry, je m'ennuyais…**_

_**- Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Imagines que tu soies tombé sur un prof dans un couloir ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait fait ?**_

_**- Je ne sais pas…**_

_**- Il t'aurait tué, voilà ce qu'il aurait fait !**_

Les élèves, n'entravant que couic à leur petite discussion, contemplaient sans rien dire le frêle jeune homme engueuler un serpent gros comme son bras dans un idiome qu'ils avaient fini par identifier comme étant du fourchelangue, dialecte éminemment connu pour n'être pratiqué que par les Mages Noirs. Mais Tyr Al-Rhaman n'était pas un Mage Noir ! Il était beaucoup trop gentil – et séduisant – pour ça !

Pendant que leurs spectateurs immobiles se trituraient les méninges pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait exactement, Naja baissait la tête devant le courroux de son maître.

**_- Pardon, Harry…_**

Lequel Harry soupira avant de se baisser pour permettre au cobra de s'enrouler autour de son bras.

Sifflant de contentement, Naja s'exécuta promptement, pour aller se lover autour des épaules de son ami et lui glisser une langue malicieuse dans l'oreille.

_**- Ah ! Naja arrête ! J'ai horreur quand tu fais ça !**_

Le serpent siffla un rire malicieux et nicha sa tête dans le cou bronzé, juste sous la boucle d'oreille, avant d'émettre l'équivalent reptilien d'un soupir de contentement.

Tyr sourit et laissa glisser un doigt sur les écailles souples. Il amorça un pas pour rejoindre sa place à table et se figea, réalisant enfin qu'il était le point de mire de tous ses camarades et professeurs silencieux. Il rougit légèrement, deux secondes avant de retenir un sourire devant les positions plus qu'originales des élèves de Poudlard.

En effet, si certains n'avaient pas bougé, d'autres étaient debout sur les tables, en petits groupes de deux ou trois se serrant les uns contre les autres, ou brandissant plats et couverts, prêts à les jeter sur l'intrus, et étaient restés comme ça depuis que son hurlement les avaient arrêtés. D'autres enfin, pour la même raison, étaient bloqués en équilibre instable un pied sur la table, l'autre sur un banc, et les derniers, bousculés par leurs camarades, s'étaient cassé la figure et le contemplaient, assis sur le sol.

Il constata avec une espèce de satisfaction perverse que Peter faisait partie de ceux-là, alors que les autres Maraudeurs s'étaient simplement levés, surpris.

Prenant soudain conscience qu'il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il s'éclaircit discrètement la gorge tout en jetant un regard noir à un Enkil secoué d'un rire silencieux.

- Heu… Je vous présente Naja… mon… mon cobra familier, termina-t-il avec une grimace, se sentant ridicule.

Voyant que personne ne bougeait, il continua.

- Il n'est pas dangereux. On lui a enlevé les glandes qui sécrètent le poison. Il s'ennuyait, alors il me cherchait… Désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement, avant de se diriger d'un pas vif vers les Maraudeurs.

Il se rassit à table et repris tranquillement sa cuillère. Voyant cela, les élèves réalisèrent leurs positions et, rougissant, l'imitèrent bruyamment.

Une fois que le bruit habituel des conversations eut repris, et bien qu'il sache que lui et Naja en étaient le sujet exclusif, Tyr s'autorisa à se détendre et à relever la tête de son bol.

Pour rencontrer le regard fixe de Lily et des Maraudeurs, qui attendaient avec détermination un peu plus d'explications.

Il tenta le regard innocent, mais trois sourcils haussés et un sourire sadique certifié James Potter plus tard, il renonça et soupira.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Tu parles fourchelangue ?!

Tyr, qui aurait préféré commencer par n'importe quoi d'autre que cette question, se tourna vers Lily avec un sourire penaud.

- Oui… Ce n'est pas très fréquent, même chez nous, mais ma famille a toujours eu des affinités avec les serpents…

Après tout, c'était peut-être vrai, pour ce qu'il savait des Al-Rhaman…

- Comment ça « même chez nous » ?

Tyr se tourna vers Remus, remerciant mentalement le loup-garou de ne rien laisser échapper. Et de mordre à l'hameçon par la même occasion.

- Et bien, je sais que les populations européennes ont une phobie plus ou moins ancienne des reptiles. De par la religion chrétienne, le serpent est l'ennemi, le suppôt de Satan. En Egypte, le serpent est craint, mais pas détesté.

- Mais Seth, le Dieu-Serpent, c'est bien un dieu mauvais ?

Tyr retint une grimace. Lily et son incroyable culture générale… Heureusement qu'il avait réfléchi à ce qu'il pourrait répondre si sa faculté à parler fourchelangue venait à être révélée… et que Youssef les avait forcé à ingurgiter tout ce qu'ils avaient pu sur l'Egypte et son histoire !

- Oui, mais… Comment vous expliquer… Disons que la philosophie égyptienne intègre le mal dans sa vision du monde. Le mal existe, il ne sert à rien de le nier, donc il vaut mieux le reconnaître, tenter de le contrôler, ou de l'amadouer. D'où le culte assez suivi de Seth dans l'Egypte antique.

Il fit une pause pour observer ses camarades, qui le regardaient d'un air qu'il ne qualifierait pas de bovin, mais presque. Il soupira et tenta une autre approche.

- Les égyptiens, contrairement aux européens, ne distinguent pas les divinités « bonnes » des divinités « mauvaises ». Disons plutôt que tous les dieux ont la capacité de faire le bien ou le mal. Pour vous donner un exemple, en Europe, « Dieu » est « bon », donc tout ce qu'il fait est « bien ». Au contraire, Satan est « mauvais », donc tout ce qu'il fait est « mal », vous me suivez ?

Il attendit que ses interlocuteurs aient répondu, qui d'un hochement de tête, qui d'un grognement d'approbation, pour continuer.

- Bien. En Egypte, certains dieux qui sont généralement classés dans la catégorie des « gentils » peuvent, sous l'effet de la colère ou de la jalousie par exemple, faire quelque chose qui les fait tomber dans la catégorie des « méchants ». Et vice-versa.

- Par exemple ?

- Par exemple la déesse à tête de vache, Hathor, qui représente la mère divine, la nourrice, peut se transformer sous le coup de la colère en Sekhmet, la lionne sanguinaire, maîtresse de la maladie et des épidémies. Autre exemple : Seth lui-même, malgré son image négative, combat chaque nuit un autre serpent, Apopis, pour permettre à la barque de Rê, le dieu-soleil, de traverser le corps de sa mère Nout, la voûte céleste, afin de renaître chaque matin. En Egypte, des dieux bienveillants peuvent faire le mal, et des dieux maléfiques peuvent faire le bien. Tous sont craints, mais respectés.

Il leur laissa le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de leur expliquer avant de décocher le coup de grâce.

- Pour en revenir aux serpents, qui sont nombreux en Egypte, nous les craignons, mais nous ne les détestons pas, car ils sont, au fond, très semblables aux hommes. Capables de détruire comme de soigner. Après tout, le venin de beaucoup de serpents entre dans la composition de nombreux poisons, certes, mais également dans celle de non moins nombreux remèdes et de toute une ribambelle de potions dont les effets sont plus que bénéfiques…

A ces mots, les deux seules personnes de leur petit groupe à s'en sortir plus qu'honorablement en potions, à savoir Sirius et Lily, hochèrent la tête d'un air pensif.

- Donc, tu es en train de nous dire que dans ton pays, parler fourchelangue est normal ?

Tyr haussa les épaules.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est « normal » ou même fréquent, parce que ça ne l'est pas. Mais ma famille descend d'une longue lignée de prêtres de Seth, et certains d'entre nous ont reçu certaines capacités relatives au serpents.

Et pour une fois, c'était tout à fait vrai, du moins en ce qui concernait l'ascendance des Al-Rhaman.

- Tu veux dire que d'autres personnes de ta famille parlent fourchelangue ? Ton oncle aussi ?

- Non, Enkil n'a pas hérité de cette capacité. Mais un de mes grands-oncles l'avait. De même que mon arrière grand-mère. Et une de mes cousines.

Ca par contre, c'était absolument faux. La voix de Peter le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Donc, pour résumer, tu n'es pas un Mage Noir.

A ces mots, Tyr ne put s'empêcher de poser sur le jeune homme un regard méprisant.

- Pas plus que toi, ou que n'importe qui dans cette salle. Il ne suffit pas d'être fourchelangue pour être un Mage Noir. Il faut aussi le _vouloir_.

- Et tu ne veux pas ?

- Certainement pas !

L'éclat de voix du jeune homme réveilla cette fois vraiment le cobra enroulé autour de ses épaules, et ce dernier se redressa vivement, sifflant violemment, collerette déployée, en direction du bipède qui avait osé mettre son ami en colère. Lequel bipède – Peter – dans sa hâte de s'éloigner du reptile furieux, tomba en arrière et, sans prendre la peine de se relever, recula le plus possible en s'aidant de ses mains et de ses pieds. Sirius et James, qui étaient assis en face de Tyr, ne purent s'empêcher de reculer sur leur banc tandis que Lily et Remus, qui encadraient le jeune homme au serpent, escaladaient presque leurs voisins respectifs pour se mettre hors de portée.

Le plus étonnant était que Tyr lui-même semblait surpris de la réaction de son compagnon reptilien, et par le fait mit un peu de temps à intervenir. Levant une main vers son épaule, il attrapa Naja juste au-dessous de la collerette et le força doucement à baisser la tête tout en sifflotant d'un ton apaisant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cobra rengaina sa collerette et se réinstalla autour du cou de son maître sans protester.

- Excusez-moi, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réagisse comme ça. Il a cru que Peter m'attaquait, et il voulait me défendre. Désolé, termina-t-il avec un petit sourire penaud.

Après quelques instants de silence, les Maraudeurs et Lily reprirent leurs places tout en surveillant prudemment les mouvements du serpent. Qui ne bougeait plus du tout, et semblait s'être rendormi.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, comme serpent ?

Soulagé que ses camarades ne lui en veuillent pas de la peur que venait de leur faire Naja, Tyr répondit en souriant.

- C'est un cobra égyptien, aussi connu sous le nom d'aspic ou de serpent de Cléopâtre. Selon la légende, la reine se serait suicidée en se laissant mordre par l'un d'eux, d'où le nom.

- Ah.

Voyant les regards plus que mitigés que lançaient les jeunes gens à Naja, le jeune égyptien ajouta rapidement.

- C'est vrai que le venin des cobras égyptiens est un des plus dangereux qui soient, mais Naja ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche ! Il ne _peux pas_ faire de mal à une mouche, on lui a retiré les glandes qui sécrètent le poison. Je vous assure !

- Ah bon.

Ils regardaient toujours Naja avec prudence, mais ils s'étaient détendus, et Remus et Lily avaient fini par reprendre leurs places _à côté_ de Tyr et pas à un mètre de lui.

- Quel âge a-t-il ?

Ravi de pouvoir parler de son ami, Tyr répondit à Lily avec l'enthousiasme d'un gamin parlant des frasques du petit chien qu'il vient de recevoir pour Noël.

- Trois ans je crois. Tu sais, les cobras peuvent vivre plus de vingt ans, alors c'est encore presque un bébé !

Amusés par son enthousiasme, les Maraudeurs – minus Peter – commencèrent à regarder Naja d'un autre œil.

- Combien mesure-t-il ? Il m'a semblé assez grand de loin…

- Presque deux mètres ! Si jeune, c'est énorme, il va être _immense_ dans quelques années ! Hein mon grand ?

Et le serpent d'ouvrir un œil paresseux avant de frotter sa tête contre la main qui le caressait, sifflant de contentement.

- Mais je vais vous le présenter correctement, comme ça, à moins que vous ne m'attaquiez directement, ce que j'espère vous ne ferez pas, il saura qu'il ne faut pas vous faire de mal… même s'il ne peut pas en faire… Bref ! Je vous présente Naja !

Tout en parlant, il avait dégagé un large espace au centre de la table, avait déroulé le reptile de son cou comme il l'aurait fait d'une écharpe caractérielle et l'y avait déposé. Puis il commença à siffler.

_**- Naja, je vais te présenter des amis. Ce sont des gens à qui je tiens énormément, alors soit gentil avec eux, d'accord ?**_

_**- Des gens comme Sirius ?**_

_**- Exactement. Tu seras gentil avec eux ?**_

_**- Si ils sont gentils avec toi, oui.**_

Tyr eut un grand sourire heureux qui lui attira plus d'un regard perplexe, vu que, encore une fois, personne n'avait rien compris à ses sifflements. Sans s'en soucier, il se tourna vers Lily.

_**- Cette jeune fille est Lily. C'est une femelle, alors il faut être encore plus que gentil avec elle, d'accord ?**_

Lily se tendit quand le cobra tourna sa tête triangulaire vers elle, et encore plus quand il avança le haut de son corps dans sa direction, sa langue fourchue entrant et sortant de sa bouche presque trop rapidement pour qu'on la distingue. Voyant sa réaction, Tyr intervint.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'il te « goûte » pour pouvoir te reconnaître.

- Qu'il me goûte ? répéta Lily d'une voix faible.

- Oui… Mais non, pas comme ça ! Il ne va pas te mordre ! Il va juste te lécher !

- Me lécher ?

La voix de la jeune fille n'était pas beaucoup plus rassurée.

- Oui, enfin… Te toucher avec sa langue. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal ! En fait, ça ne fait rien du tout, à part peut-être te chatouiller un peu. Promis !

Un peu rassurée, la jeune fille laissa le serpent s'approcher suffisamment pour passer une langue étonnamment délicate à l'intérieur de son poignet avant de se reculer un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Le regard émeraude ne cilla pas, et le reptile finit par incliner légèrement la tête dans un salut étrangement humain, auquel Lily répondit sans même y penser.

Puis Naja se réenroula sur lui-même et attendit que son maître lui présente les autres bipèdes qu'il considérait comme ses amis, ce que Tyr s'empressa de faire. Remus, Sirius et James se laissèrent faire de bonne grâce, mais quand vint le tour de Peter, le jeune homme ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Tyr le toisa du regard pendant quelques secondes avant de siffler quelque chose à l'intention de son cobra, lequel remonta le long de son bras pour reprendre sa place sur ses épaules.

Sans faire de commentaires sur la fin de la scène, les autres jeunes gens recommencèrent à poser des questions sur Naja au jeune égyptien qui leur répondait avec plaisir, racontant diverses anecdotes amusantes sur les interactions entre le reptile et son oncle, qui avait longtemps eut une attitude mitigée face au serpent un peu trop intelligent à son goût.

Tyr était en train d'essayer de leur expliquer que si Naja avait effectivement une intelligence largement supérieure à la plupart des animaux, même magiques, son mode de pensée était malgré tout très loin d'être humain, et que s'il le pouvait il vivrait dans un trou douillet quelque part dans le désert égyptien plutôt que dans un château rempli de bipèdes étranges.

- En fait, la seule raison pour laquelle il ne s'échappe pas, c'est moi. C'est la seule bizarrerie de son comportement, quand on y réfléchit. J'ai une place dans sa vie qui se situe quelque part entre la position de maître, d'ami, de dieu et de petit frère. D'après ce que je sais, c'est assez rare qu'un serpent se soumette ainsi à un humain sans y être forcé. Je ne l'ai contraint à rien du tout, et pourtant son comportement à mon égard ressemble énormément à celui d'un chien fidèle, en plus intelligent…

James posa sur le reptile un regard songeur.

- Mouais. En ce moment il a plutôt le comportement d'une grande écharpe…

Le commentaire fit sourire ses amis, et Tyr gloussa.

- Mis à part le poids, c'est assez juste comme remarque. Il me tient bien chaud…

- C'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que les serpents avaient le sang froid ?

- Non… enfin si. Ils ne produisent pas de chaleur corporelle comme les mammifères, mais ils absorbent la chaleur ambiante. C'est pour ça qu'on trouve beaucoup plus de serpents dans les pays chauds, et qu'ils hibernent dans les pays tempérés. En fait, l'analogie de l'écharpe était bien trouvée. Naja absorbe ma chaleur, comme de la laine, et l'empêche de s'échapper.

Voyant les moues dubitatives de ses camarades, il proposa.

- Vous voulez le toucher pour vous en assurer ?

- On peut ?

Tyr haussa les épaules.

- Bien sûr. Il sait que vous êtes des amis et de toute façon, il aime bien les caresses…

Remus fut le premier à se décider et avança une main prudente vers la peau à l'aspect un peu visqueux. Il posa le bout des doigts sur les écailles dorées et laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

- Il est sec !

- Sérieux ?

Tyr les regardait l'un après l'autre comme s'il venait de leur pousser de nouvelles têtes.

- Bien sûr qu'il est sec. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il pleut pas dans la Grande Salle que je sache…

Le loup-garou, tout en caressant un peu plus franchement la peau souple du reptile, s'expliqua distraitement.

- C'est à dire que ses écailles ont l'air humides, alors je pensais… mais il est sec. Et chaud. Et assez doux, je dois dire. C'est un peu étrange mais pas désagréable de le toucher…

Les minutes qui suivirent furent consacrées au papouillage d'un Naja ravi de tant d'attentions comme Sirius, James et Lily caressaient à leur tour la peau écailleuse sous les regards admiratifs, envieux, dégoûtés ou étonnés des autres élèves.

Le cobra s'était animé et frottait sa tête triangulaire contre les doigts qui l'entouraient, promenait sa langue fourchue sur les peaux glabres comme pour rendre les caresses qu'on lui prodiguait, et sifflait son contentement, les yeux aux pupilles fendues à demi fermés.

Voyant le reptile si amical, tous les élèves finirent par se détendre et retournèrent à leurs occupations premières, non sans jeter de temps à autre des regards maintenant plus curieux que méfiants au jeune égyptien et à son serpent.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un nouveau cri suraigu retentit près des portes de la Grande Salle. Mais avant que quiconque ait pu recommencer à paniquer, le responsable du hurlement déboula de toute la vitesse de ses petites pattes noires par les lourds battants de bois, poursuivi à quelques mètres de distance par un autre félin, gris celui-là. Le chat noir, criant comme un bébé qu'on égorge, se précipita sur la table des Serdaigle, qu'il quitta dans un brusque dérapage qui envoya plusieurs plats se fracasser par terre pour éviter l'attaque soudaine du chat gris. La légère pause que fit ce dernier pour se retourner permis aux élèves de reconnaître Miss Teigne, la chatte du concierge, qui repartit à toute allure aux trousses de sa proie, crachant et feulant sans interruption.

Le chat noir passa comme une flèche sous la table des Poufsouffle et se rua vers celle des Gryffondor, la chatte maléfique préférant sauter par-dessus la tablée des jaune et noir. Mais cela lui fit perdre encore un peu de terrain, et au moment où elle reposa les pattes sur le sol, le félin noir escaladait sans cesser de miauler pitoyablement l'uniforme de Tyr. Cela ne parut pas la gêner et elle continua sa course, droit sur le jeune égyptien… avant de freiner des quatre fers quand Naja se laissa tomber des épaules de son maître et se dressa devant elle, collerette largement déployée et crochets au clair, crachant et sifflant tout ce qu'il savait.

Perché sur l'épaule de Tyr, le petit chat noir se sentait apparemment suffisamment en sécurité pour se permettre un peu de provocation et se mit à crachoter des imprécations félines en direction de Miss Teigne qui, l'ignorant totalement, feulait en réponse au serpent, le poil ébouriffé. Vif comme l'éclair, Naja projeta le haut de son corps droit sur la chatte grise qui ne l'évita que de justesse, la bouche du reptile se refermant en un « clap » retentissant à quelques millimètres de sa gorge.

Décidant que finalement, elle n'avait pas si envie que ça d'affronter le cobra, le félin au pelage dépenaillé laissa échapper un petit couinement ridicule et déguerpit, le sifflement de Naja derrière elle lui faisant encore presser l'allure.

Voyant son ennemie tourner casaque, le chat noir descendit de son perchoir en miaulant triomphalement, au grand amusement des spectateurs de la scène. Amusement qui se changea en stupéfaction quand le jeune félin s'approcha sans crainte de l'énorme serpent et posa une patte sur le bout de son museau, l'air de dire : « Mais pourquoi t'en es-tu mêlé ? Je m'en sortais très bien tout seul ! ». Le cobra se redressa en sifflant, et les personnes les plus proches jurèrent plus tard qu'il fronçait des sourcils qu'il n'avait pourtant pas. Le chat baissa la tête comme sous un reproche et poussa un miaulement si adorablement penaud que plusieurs jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de laisser échapper de petits « Oooh… » attendris. Le reptile parut s'adoucir également et, déroulant son corps interminable, décrivit un demi-cercle autour du chaton, le dirigeant avec autorité dans la direction d'un Tyr mort de rire. Autour de lui, les Maraudeurs observaient avec un amusement grandissant le cobra cornaquer avec obstination la boule de poil qui avait semblait-il plus envie de jouer que d'obéir à son protecteur.

Soudain, la petite bête poussa un miaulement joyeux et démarra en trombe, droit sur la haute silhouette qui s'avançait entre les tables de Gryffondor et de Poufsouffle.

Enkil Al-Rhaman se baissa pour ramasser la bestiole qui se frottait à ses jambes et reprit son chemin en direction de son neveu tout en caressant le pelage brillant du chat en mode turbine qui se lovait dans ses bras. Le temps qu'il atteigne son but, Naja avait rejoint son maître et entrepris de remonter sur ses épaules en s'enroulant autour de son corps. Tyr leva les yeux vers son oncle et sourit.

- Salut tonton. Dis-moi, tu ne sais plus fermer une porte ? Comment ont-ils réussi à sortir ?

- M'appelle pas comme ça, morveux. Et si je le savais, ils ne seraient pas sortis du tout. Demande à Naja comment ils ont fait, que je puisse bloquer le passage.

Pendant que son neveu échangeait une nouvelle série de sifflements gutturaux avec le grand cobra, Enkil essayait désespérément d'empêcher le chat noir de lui lécher le visage sous les regards moqueurs ou attendris de ses élèves. Un coup de langue râpeuse en plein sur ses lèvres eut raison de sa patience.

- Bastet ! Ca suffit !

Le jeune chat baissa la tête avec un miaulement empli d'une telle tristesse qu'il fit soupirer l'aveugle.

- Comédienne. Allez, soies sage.

Il recommença à passer les doigts dans la fourrure noire, ce qui relança la machine à ron-ron tandis que la jolie chatte se réinstallait confortablement dans ses bras. Entre-temps, Tyr avait fini sa conversation avec Naja et regardait son oncle d'un air ennuyé.

- Apparemment, ils sont passé par la fenêtre…

- Par la _fenêtre_ ?

- Sauf si tu vois autre chose qui pourrait correspondre à, je cite, « un grand trou aux bords tout droits » où en passant Naja ait pu ramper dans des crottes de pigeons… Il n'a pas apprécié d'ailleurs, et il voudrait que tu fasses le ménage un peu mieux que ça.

Il y eut plusieurs gloussements rapidement étouffés autour d'eux, et la bouche d'Enkil se plissa en une moue dédaigneuse.

- Dis à ton serpent que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de nettoyer le bord d'une _fenêtre_, et que d'ailleurs lui non plus ne devrait même pas s'en soucier vu qu'il n'avait rien à y faire _à la base_ !

- Je lui ai dit.

- Et ?

- Il m'a répondu qu'il fallait bien qu'il aille chercher Bastet.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur la petite chatte qui ronronnait joyeusement, enfouie dans les plis de la tunique moirée du professeur, ses yeux d'un bleu saisissant à moitié fermés de béatitude. Enkil soupira.

- Bon. Je ne laisserai plus la fenêtre ouverte en partant. Passe-moi Naja, je vais les ramener. Les cours commencent bientôt et je pense qu'ils se sont suffisamment donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui.

Tyr se leva en sifflant quelques mots à l'attention du serpent et posa une main sur l'épaule de son oncle. Le cobra utilisa le pont improvisé pour rejoindre les épaules du professeur et drapa ses anneaux autour de son cou, la tête triangulaire allant se poser sur un de ses avant-bras, juste à côté de celle de la chatte noire.

Une bonne partie des occupants de la Grande salle suivirent des yeux sa silhouette élégante tandis qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas assuré, admirant la manière dont les anneaux dorés du serpent se mêlaient à sa très longue chevelure, renforçant encore l'aspect exotique que lui conférait la longue tunique moirée, serrée à la taille par une large ceinture de tissu brodée d'or, qu'il portait par-dessus un pull et un pantalon d'un noir profond. L'adorable petite chatte noire qu'il tenait serrée contre lui adoucissait son expression sévère et l'aura de danger qui l'entourait en permanence, pourtant renforcée par l'aspect menaçant du cobra sur ses épaules. Le bel aveugle était à cet instant une vue grandiose, plus exotique que jamais et tout en contrastes entre la fragilité du regard voilé et de la petite créature dans ses bras, et la puissance de ses épaules et du prédateur qu'elles portaient. Quand il disparut derrière les portes de la Grande Salle, de nombreux soupirs rêveurs s'élevèrent un peu partout. Nul doute que les fantasmes mettant en scène le séduisant professeur allaient connaître un nouvel essor pendant les prochains jours…

A la table des Gryffondor, un petit groupe avait échappé à l'envoûtement général pour des raisons variées, et avait repris leur conversation aussitôt que le grand égyptien avait été hors de portée d'ouïe.

- Tyr, est-ce que j'ai rêvé ou est-ce que Naja a _vraiment_ enguirlandé le chat ?

- La chatte. Elle s'appelle Bastet.

- Si tu veux. Répond à la question.

Tyr, amusé par l'air éberlué de James, consentit à répondre sans taquiner son camarade.

- Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. Quand on nous a offert Naja et Bastet, elle était à peine sevrée, tandis que lui était déjà adulte. Après que je lui ai formellement interdit de la manger, il l'a prise en affection et c'est lui qui l'a plus ou moins élevée, vu qu'ils passent tout leur temps ensemble. D'après Naja, Bastet le considère comme son père, Enkil est son Dieu et moi je suis son Jouet.

Il y eut un long silence, que Remus finit par briser d'une voix prudente.

- Tu es _sûr_ que se sont des animaux normaux ?

- Oui, rit Tyr. A la base, oui. Mais il existe une théorie comme quoi certains animaux « normaux », quand ils sont en contact prolongé avec une source de magie, développent une intelligence hors du commun. Vous n'avez jamais remarqué à quel point les hiboux comprennent tout ce qu'on leur dit ? De même que beaucoup des chats qui vivent à l'école, on pourrait dire qu'il ne leur manque que la parole… En fait, Naja et Bastet vous paraissent intelligents parce que vous savez ce qu'ils pensent, contrairement aux autres animaux.

- Mais quand même, ils utilisent des termes très humains, intervint Lily. Père, dieu, jouet…

- Oh non ! Ca c'est la traduction que j'ai faite en anglais de ce que m'a dit Naja, qui m'a lui même traduit ce qu'avait dit Bastet en fourchelangue. J'ai fait des équivalences pour simplifier les choses. Par exemple, Naja n'a pas dit qu'Enkil était le « Dieu » de Bastet, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce que peut être un dieu. Il m'a dit que pour elle, il était « Celui Qui Est Au Dessus De Tout ». J'ai traduit par Dieu.

Il les laissa ruminer ses paroles, en profitant pour terminer son petit déjeuner. Avec toutes ces explications, il n'avait quasiment rien mangé…

**.o0o.**

_Voilu pour la première partie ! J'ai essayé de couper à peu près au milieu, mais ça m'aurait coupé une scène, alors j'ai adapté…_

_La deuxième partie est un peu plus longue, avec plus d'action ! (j'espère…)_

_Alors que pensez-vous de Naja ? Et des relations Egyptiens/Maraudeurs ?_

_Dites-moi tout ! ;p_

_Bande Annonce : Pour la deuxième partie, encore plus de rapprochements (d'où le titre du chapitre d'ailleurs, j'ai pas cherché loin), et le grand retour de Lucius !_

_Plus une ou deux surprises… _

_Ah, au fait, quand vous laissez des reviews, laissez-moi une adresse mail, pour que je puisse vous répondre directement ! Vu qu'on n'a plus le droit de faire des RAR dans les chapitres… Mais adresse email égale réponse assurée !_

_Gros bisoux !_

_Kalari_

**HELP ! ! !**

**Est-ce que quelqu'un se souvient du prénom de l'oncle à héritage de Sirius ? Je suis à peu près sûre qu'un oncle original a légué au paria de la famille Black toute sa fortune, et l'a du coup sauvé de la misère, mais impossible de me rappeler son nom ! Et j'en ai besoin pour le prochain chapitre ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider svp ? Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante !**

**Mille Mercis d'avance !**

**Kalari**


	14. Chapter 12: Rapprochements part 2

**Oxymore**

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! ! ! hélas… (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** : J'ai tout répondu ! Sauf Artémis que je remercie ici. La prochaine fois laisse une adresse, je te répondrai avec plaisir !

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre **:

¤ Ben, comme d'habitude, les dialogues en arabe sont en italique, quand ils causent normal, c'est en normal!

¤ Pour ceux qui se posaient des questions sur les explications de Tyr sur les dieux égyptiens, alors... c'est un peu compliqué, j'ai fait des recherches dessus...

Sekhmet (Hathor lionne), Bastet (Hathor chatte) et Ouadjet (Hathor cobra, incarnation de la beauté et de la jeunesse) et Hathor vache sont les quatre pendants de la même déesse. Car au cours de la longue histoire de l'Egypte antique, certains dieux ont fusionné, se sont mélangés, bref c'est a terme un peu compliqué de savoir qui est qui et qui est dieu de quoi...

Sinon, concrètement, Seth **n'est pas** un dieu serpent. Son totem animal n'a même pas été identifié clairement, mais il ne s'agit pas d'un reptile. Cependant, en Europe, il est admit dans la connaissance commune qu'il s'agit d'un dieu à tête de serpent, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais c'est ainsi. J'ai donc simplifié et prit le point de vue le plus simple, simplement parce que vous êtes là pour lire une fanfic Harry Potter et pas un cours sur la mythologie égyptienne. Si vous avez des questions toutefois, n'hésitez pas, j'y répondrai avec plaisir !

¤ J'ai changé le découpage un chapitre/un mois. Vous en avez cinq d'un coup cette fois ci ! (de mois) ce qui nous amène jusqu'en juin, donc…

¤ Pour la première fois, un **Interlude** apparaît dans un chapitre d'Oxymore. Il s'agit d'un délire entre ma sœur et moi qui nous a fait rire une soirée entière et, étant donné que ça cadre avec l'histoire, nous l'y avons intégré. Le ton est cependant différent de l'histoire principale, prenez le comme une parenthèse comique, il n'a pas vraiment d'autre but. Et si vous voulez le zapper, je ne vous en voudrai pas !

¤ Ah oui, sinon, Tyr se remet à chialer. Une vraie fontaine ce type, j'arrive pas à l'en empêcher. Mais bon, NORMALEMENT, ça devrait être la dernière fois. S'il le veut bien…

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 12**

_Rapprochements_

**Seconde Partie**

**.o0o.**

Cette nuit là, Sirius fut une nouvelle fois réveillé en sursaut par un cri étouffé. Soupirant doucement, il écouta sans rien dire les halètements de son compagnon de dortoir se changer peu à peu en sanglots plus ou moins bien retenus et attendit que Tyr se lève pour aller rejoindre son oncle, comme le jeune homme le faisait toujours après un des ses cauchemars.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient plus été réveillés en sursaut par un hurlement déchirant comme cela avait été le cas la première fois, mais Sirius, qui occupait le lit le plus proche de celui de l'égyptien et qui avait de toute façon le sommeil bien plus léger que ses amis, était malgré tous les efforts de Tyr pour ne pas les déranger systématiquement tiré des bras de Morphée quand le jeune homme faisait un mauvais rêve. Il connaissait le rituel de Tyr dans ces cas là, et il savait que lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait réveillé ne ferait qu'augmenter encore la détresse du discret jeune homme s'il savait qu'il l'avait dérangé. Il ne disait donc rien et attendait en silence que Tyr ait déserté le dortoir pour se lever, attraper la cape d'invisibilité de James et le suivre, s'assurant que l'égyptien atteigne sans encombres les appartements de son oncle. Puis il retournait se coucher.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait cela, peut-être était-ce la culpabilité de ne rien pouvoir faire d'autre pour aider son camarade quand il en avait si visiblement besoin. Peut-être que le fait que Tyr vive dans son dortoir, dans son antre, l'avait inconsciemment amené à l'associer aux Maraudeurs, et donc à prendre soin de lui, au moins un peu.

Il attendit donc que le jeune homme rassemble suffisamment de forces pour se lever. Mais plusieurs minutes après, Tyr sanglotait toujours, le plus discrètement possible, enfoui sous ses couvertures, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Sirius commença à s'inquiéter. Il attendit encore un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus supporter le désespoir qui perçait dans la voix brisée de son camarade.

Il repoussa les couvertures et se leva silencieusement. Indécis, il observa quelques instants la forme recroquevillée sous les draps avant de s'asseoir doucement au bord du lit. Une brusque inspiration l'informa que Tyr avait pris conscience de sa présence, et il posa une main sur ce qu'il supposait être l'épaule de son camarade.

- Tyr ? souffla-t-il. Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va ?

Il savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas, et se maudit de n'avoir pas su trouver une question plus pertinente. Sans laisser à son compagnon de dortoir le temps de répondre, il reprit.

- Je veux dire… Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton oncle ?

Il y eut un long silence entrecoupés de sanglots que Tyr faisait de son mieux pour retenir. Sirius savait qu'il venait de démolir ses propres efforts de discrétion des mois précédents en révélant à l'égyptien qu'il savait pour ses cauchemars et qu'il savait aussi qu'il se réfugiait chez son oncle quand il en avait. Mais ce soir, Tyr brisait le rituel. Il n'allait pas rejoindre Al-Rhaman, et Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait aucun espoir de dormir si l'égyptien ne se calmait pas, à la fois à cause du bruit et de l'inquiétude. Il attendit donc, sans bouger sa main de l'épaule recouverte du drap. Finalement, la voix inhabituellement rauque de son camarade s'éleva dans les ténèbres de la pièce.

- Il n'est pas là. Il est à Londres pour le week-end.

- Ah.

Le silence retomba sur le dortoir pendant que Sirius cherchait désespérément une solution pour aider le jeune homme.

- Et… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait pour… t'aider à te sentir mieux ? Est-ce que tu veux… en parler ? De ton cauchemar ?

- Non… parler ne sert à rien…

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors ? Dis-moi…

Il y eut encore un long silence, et puis la tête un peu ébouriffée de Tyr sortit de sous l'amas de couvertures. Malgré la pénombre, le quartier de lune qui décorait le ciel éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour que Sirius distingue les traînées argentées sur les joues de l'égyptien. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, l'animagus leva la main vers le visage fin et passa doucement le pouce sur la peau brune, essuyant les larmes qui y glissaient. Le regard humide qui se riva au sien lui serra le cœur.

- Tyr ? Dis-moi ce que je peux faire…

- Je…

Le jeune homme ravala un nouveau sanglot et ferma les yeux pour tenter de retenir ses larmes. Sans grand succès.

- Tyr ?

- J'ai… j'ai besoin…

La phrase, commencée d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure, s'acheva à peine articulée par les lèvres fines. Sirius n'entendit pas la fin.

- De quoi ? De quoi as-tu besoin, Tyr ? Dis-moi…

Mais l'égyptien ne répondit pas. Il se redressa doucement, jusqu'à se retrouver presque assis, et s'immobilisa un moment avant de se rapprocher de lui, lentement, hésitant. Sirius ne bougea pas. Finalement la tête brune se posa délicatement sur son épaule et il sentit le souffle hachuré de son camarade contre sa gorge. Il comprit alors ce qu'il devait faire.

Calmement, il referma ses bras autour du corps mince et le laissa se blottir contre lui, et étouffer ses sanglots renouvelés contre le tissu de son t-shirt. Sans rien dire, il manœuvra pour les allonger tous les deux le plus confortablement possible. Puis il attendit. Il le serra longtemps, laissant une main réconfortante faire des va-et-vient le long de son dos, attendant qu'il se calme. Et quand il se fut calmé, il attendit encore un peu qu'il se rendorme. Quand enfin la respiration de son compagnon se fut apaisée, il essaya de se défaire de son étreinte pour regagner son lit. Sans succès. Les poings de Tyr étaient fermement refermés dans les plis de son haut, et il n'avait aucun moyen de lui faire lâcher prise sans le réveiller.

Il tenta de se résoudre à passer le reste de la nuit à servir de nounours dans le lit de son camarade, mais l'impression d'étouffement qu'il ressentait à cette simple idée l'en dissuada. Il était vraiment trop loin de la fenêtre pour se sentir bien.

Il se redressa comme il put avec le poids de Tyr à moitié affalé sur lui et se tortilla suffisamment pour pouvoir passer un bras sous les genoux de l'égyptien, et l'autre autour de ses épaules. Il se leva, son fardeau dans les bras, et s'étonna distraitement de son poids. Vu la carrure du jeune homme, il l'avait imaginé plus léger. Sans y penser plus, il franchit les trois pas qui les séparaient de son lit et s'y laissa à moitié tomber, Tyr toujours contre lui. Il tendit un bras fatigué pour attraper ses couvertures et les en recouvrir pendant que le jeune égyptien se bouinait contre lui, le nez dans son cou. Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire en constatant qu'il dormait toujours.

Puis il ferma les yeux et replongea dans les bras de Morphée.

**0o.**

Au petit matin, Sirius fut à nouveau réveillé par Tyr qui se glissait hors de son étreinte en tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas le déranger. Il grommela légèrement avant de le laisser se relever, clignant des yeux pour faire le point sur son visage.

- Ca va ?

- Oui… Merci pour… cette nuit…

- Pas de quoi, répondit vaguement Sirius en refermant les paupières.

Il écouta distraitement Tyr se diriger vers la salle de bain, attrapa son oreiller pour remplacer le corps qui lui avait servi de bouillotte pendant une partie de la nuit et se rendormit.

**.o0o.**

Harry ouvrit la porte des appartements de son parrain, et le trouva en train d'allumer les torches de son salon. Il faisait pourtant nuit depuis longtemps, mais pour Sirius, l'obscurité et la lumière n'avaient plus vraiment de sens… En fait il avait dû sentir son filleul approcher et c'était à son intention qu'il faisait un peu de lumière… Harry baissa les yeux et sourit à Naja, qui glissait vers lui pour s'installer, comme à son habitude, à sa place d'écharpe. Il releva les yeux vers son parrain qui avançait vers lui.

- Bonsoir Sirius !

- Comment vas-tu ?

Sirius avait laissé tomber son ouvrage pour serrer brièvement son filleul contre lui, avant de poser une main sur son épaule et de frôler le visage qu'il ne pouvait pas voir comme pour s'assurer par lui-même que tout allait bien.

- Ca va, Sirius… Et toi ? Qu'as-tu trouvé à Londres ?

- Pas grand chose de nouveau. Quelques pistes sur l'arche d'Inde, et des travaux très compliqués sur les voyages temporels. Je nous ai ramené du travail, d'ailleurs…

Harry tourna la tête vers le bureau de son parrain, où trônait trois énormes grimoires ainsi que des parchemins.

- Bon, on va peut-être pouvoir avancer… Tu veux qu'on s'y mette maintenant ?

- Non, on va boire un thé d'abord. Assieds-toi.

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir de contentement, tandis que Sirius s'installait en face de lui sur le fauteuil qu'occupait Bastet. La petite chatte s'éveilla à peine, escalada la cuisse de son maître pour arriver sur ses genoux, s'étira en baillant et se rendormit aussitôt. Harry sourit devant ce tableau aussi drôle qu'attachant, et finit par remarquer l'attitude sérieuse de Sirius. Il repris aussitôt son sérieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Il y a un problème ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander ça… J'ai lu le journal ce matin à Londres, et j'ai vu ce que Voldemort a fait.

Au souvenir de son cauchemar de la nuit, le sourire d'Harry s'effaça complètement.

- Et je… enfin, je n'étais pas là et…

- Ca va, Sirius.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rappeler de son rêve de cette nuit. Ca n'avait vraiment pas été une bonne surprise pour lui de s'apercevoir que, malgré le fait que le Voldemort de cette époque et lui n'ait jamais été en contact, le lien qu'ils partageaient était toujours actif et le laissait voir et entendre les exactions du lord noir certaines nuits. Sirius avait bien essayé de lui faire travailler son occlumancie, mais il était bien moins doué que Rogue dans ce domaine. Tout ce qu'Harry avait réussi à obtenir, c'était d'être plus ou moins tranquille dans la journée, quand son esprit était bien réveillé, et apte à se défendre contre des attaques extérieures. Et encore, ce n'étaient que des attaques inconscientes. Le jeune homme savait que s'il prenait à quelqu'un la fantaisie de vouloir lire dans son esprit, il ne pourrait pas opposer beaucoup de résistance.

Mais la nuit, c'était une autre histoire. Quand il dormait, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas garder ses murs mentaux intacts, et se retrouvait régulièrement forcé d'assister aux réjouissances de Voldemort, ne parvenant à s'en échapper que quand les atrocités atteignaient un niveau tel qu'il ne pouvait le supporter davantage. Il se réveillait alors en sursaut, tentant par tous les moyens de retenir son cri d'horreur pour ne pas alerter ses camarades. Aussitôt qu'il s'en sentait la force, il partait rejoindre son parrain qui le serrait dans ses bras et le laissait pleurer tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme, épuisé.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'aider, de sentir quelqu'un le protéger physiquement, puisque rien ni personne ne pouvait protéger son esprit.

Et la veille, Sirius n'avait pas été là. Quand il l'avait réalisé, Harry s'était senti plus seul et plus désemparé que jamais, jusqu'à ce que l'autre Sirius le prenne dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Tu as réussi à te rendormir ?

- En fait…

- Quoi ? Dis-moi !

Harry pris une profonde inspiration, sentant que ce qu'il allait dire n'allait pas plaire à son parrain.

- Et bien… il semblerait que je n'ai pas été aussi discret que je le pensais lors de mes cauchemars précédents, et un des Maraudeurs savait que je venais te voir quand j'en avais un… Il a simplement fait ce que toi tu aurais fait…

- …C'est à dire ?

- Il m'a prit dans ses bras et m'a laissé dormir avec lui.

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel Sirius digéra le fait que quelqu'un d'autre que lui avait pris soin de son filleul adoré lors d'un de ses plus grands moments de faiblesse.

- Qui ? Remus ?

Il savait Remus suffisamment attentionné pour prendre soin de n'importe qui, spécialement de quelqu'un qu'il appréciait autant que son camarade « égyptien ».

- Non.

Un doute affreux naquit dans l'esprit de l'aveugle.

- James, alors ?

Il doutait fortement que le James Potter de seize ans ait su quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, mais son meilleur ami l'avait surpris bien des fois auparavant. Il pria silencieusement pour que le jeune homme ait eu un éclair de sensibilité, et le sommeil un peu moins lourd que d'habitude, sachant que si ce n'était pas lui, et vu que Harry n'aurait jamais laissé Peter l'approcher, ça ne laissait qu'une seule option…

Mais Harry avait décidé d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et répondit d'une voix ferme, confirmant les pires craintes de son parrain.

- Non. C'était Sirius.

- …Ah.

L'aveugle, bien qu'il l'ait senti venir, ne put rien faire contre le torrent d'agacement, de ressentiment et de jalousie mêlés qui l'envahit à cet instant. La logique aurait pourtant voulu qu'il se sente soulagé que la personne qui avait pris soin de son filleul n'était autre que lui-même. Cependant, il se sentait tellement éloigné, tellement différent de son « moi » plus jeune que cela ne changeait pas grand chose. En fait, cela rendait même les choses pires, comme si l'autre Sirius n'était qu'une version abâtardie de lui-même, une mauvaise copie.

- Mais tu sais, ce n'était pas si différent que si c'était toi. Je veux dire… vous avez presque la même odeur, et même si Sirius va encore grandir un peu, il n'est pas très loin de ta stature, alors je n'ai pas vraiment senti de différence… et vous avez la même façon de me tenir…

Si Harry essayait de le réconforter, il s'y prenait très mal, parce qu'il faisait exactement le contraire !

- …Ah…

Au ton plus que mitigé de son parrain, le jeune homme comprit que ses paroles n'aidaient pas, mais l'agacement qui était né suite à l'incompréhension totale qu'il éprouvait face à l'aversion de Sirius envers Sirius et vice-versa le décida à mettre un point final à cette histoire avant qu'il n'attrape une migraine carabinée.

- Bref. Je vais bien, Sirius. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter. Ok ?

- Mouais…

Un nouveau doute affreux étreignit soudain l'aveugle.

- Tu ne vas pas compter sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… pour tes prochains cauchemars, pas que je _veuilles _que tu en aies, mais… si tu en as, tu viendras me voir moi, pas vrai ? Pas lui ?

Harry sourit presque à la possessivité de son parrain. Presque. Il était ridicule.

- Evidemment, imbécile. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui est passé par la tête de Sirius cette nuit, mais je doute fortement qu'il veuille faire une habitude de quelque chose d'aussi… peu viril que de consoler un _garçon_ en larmes.

- Ah bon.

Soulagé, Sirius laissa le silence s'installer un moment. Puis un troisième doute affreux, mâtiné cette fois d'inquiétude plus que de jalousie, fit jour dans son esprit.

- Mais… et si je ne suis pas là, comme hier ? Comment vas-tu faire ?

Harry hésita un long moment, réfléchissant à la fois à cette éventualité et à comment répondre sans trop froisser son parrain.

- Et bien… si cela arrive à nouveau… et si Sirius est d'accord pour m'aider… je ne vais pas cracher sur son aide. Sur _ton_ aide. D'où qu'elle vienne.

Déchiré entre le désir de s'assurer du bien-être de son filleul et la jalousie maladive qu'il éprouvait à l'idée que son autre lui pourrait prendre sa place, Sirius ne répondit pas avant un long moment. Puis, enfin, la raison repris le pas sur la jalousie dans son esprit et il admit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne put cependant pas se forcer à le reconnaître à voix haute et se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête. Puis il se plongea dans des pensées plus moroses les unes que les autres, se reprochant de n'avoir pas été là la veille, de ne pas être capable de protéger son filleul, encore une fois, et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher son machiavélique moi de seize ans de se placer en pôle position pour blesser Harry.

Lequel Harry, lui, réfléchissait aux raisons qui avaient poussé Sirius – le jeune – à agir ainsi envers lui. Certes, ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. Mais de là à aller aussi loin… Pas qu'il s'en plaignait, bien sûr. Si Sirius n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait certainement plus pu fermer l'œil de la nuit. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins très étonnant…

**.o0o.**

Lucius finit par trouver l'occasion qu'il cherchait depuis plus d'une semaine un soir de mars, après la fin des cours. Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il attendit que l'homme auquel il voulait parler remarque sa présence et lui accorde l'attention qu'il voulait.

Il avait longuement réfléchi avant de faire la démarche de venir le voir, mais il avait besoin d'un avis différent de ceux qu'on lui avait déjà donné pour mieux peser le pour et le contre de la décision qu'il devait prendre. Et l'homme devant lui étant l'un de ceux qu'il respectait le plus, il n'avait pas hésité longtemps avant de le choisir comme conseiller.

- Monsieur Malfoy. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Lucius reporta son attention sur son professeur, repensa une dernière fois aux questions qu'il voulait lui poser et s'il était vraiment prêt à se dévoiler à ce point, décida que de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix et répondit d'une voix posée.

- Pourrais-je vous parler un moment, professeur Al-Rhaman ?

Enkil haussa un sourcil au ton plus que sérieux de son élève mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Bien sûr. Entrez donc.

Lucius obtempéra, ferma la porte derrière lui, ne souhaitant pas que quiconque entende la conversation qui allait suivre, et s'avança vers son professeur.

- Je vous écoute, Monsieur Malfoy.

Un dernier instant d'hésitation, et Lucius se lança.

- Voilà. J'ai une décision extrêmement importante à prendre, et j'ai besoin de votre avis.

L'aveugle haussa légèrement les sourcils par-dessus son bandeau.

- Pas d'offense, Lucius, mais vous ne m'aviez pas frappé comme quelqu'un de prêt à écouter les conseils d'autrui, encore moins à les rechercher…

Le jeune homme eut un petit sourire d'auto-dérision.

- Pas en temps normal, c'est vrai. Mais je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour ignorer un avis raisonnable sur un sujet délicat, surtout quand je cherche à me faire ma propre opinion.

_Sous-entendu, je ne prendrai pas vos paroles comme du pain béni, mais j'en tiendrai compte lors de ma décision finale._

Lucius savait qu'Al-Rhaman était suffisamment subtil pour entendre la précision dans ses paroles.

- Je vois. C'est tout à votre honneur.

L'aveugle se leva souplement, contourna son élève et alla s'asseoir à une table, désignant la chaise lui faisant face d'un signe de main. Lucius le regarda faire, surpris. Sentant d'une manière ou d'une autre son étonnement, Enkil sourit.

- D'après ce que vous me dites, vous ne recherchez pas l'avis de votre professeur sur votre prochain devoir. Dans ces conditions, je me sentirais gêné de vous écouter assis à mon bureau tandis que vous resteriez debout. Je pense que nous serons tous les deux plus à l'aise pour discuter de ce sujet si délicat en étant face à face.

Lucius sourit. Enkil Al-Rhaman avait parfaitement compris le dilemme du jeune homme, peu habitué à demander de l'aide, et se mettait à son niveau, pour que la discussion se déroule d'égal à égal, tout en sous-entendant que lui aussi pourrait être gêné pendant la conversation, malgré sa plus grande expérience, selon le sujet dont voulais parler l'héritier Malfoy.

Prenant place face à son professeur, Lucius se força à se détendre et réfléchit à la meilleure manière de lancer le sujet sans trop en dire.

- Bien. Vous savez que, sans fausse modestie, je suis un des meilleurs élèves de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suppose que vous avez entendu parler de ma famille, qui a donné à l'Angleterre quelques-uns de ses sorciers les plus puissants ?

Al-Rhaman hocha la tête, attentif. Lucius poursuivit.

- On peut donc dire que je suis un des élèves les plus puissants de l'école, que se soit au niveau de l'influence, de la puissance magique ou de la connaissance. Je suis fier de ce fait, mais…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Tout ce qu'il avait dit jusqu'à présent était connu de tous, mais la suite ne l'était de personne, à l'exception de Severus et encore, son presque ami ne savait pas tout. Et la pensée de se dévoiler à ce point à un quasi-étranger était plus que dérangeante, malgré l'admiration et la relative confiance qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme en face de lui.

- Mais ?

La voix d'Enkil était neutre, vierge de tout jugement. Cela décida Lucius à continuer.

- …mais ce n'est pas assez.

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant que l'égyptien réfléchissait à ses paroles.

- Pas assez… de quoi ?

- De tout ! Pas assez d'influence, pas assez de puissance, pas assez de connaissances !

Lucius s'était levé sous le coup de la frustration qui l'avait soudainement envahi et arpentait le sol devant la table à laquelle était assis son interlocuteur.

- Regardez-moi ! Je suis un des étudiants les plus enviés de l'école, et je suis pourtant incapable de faire ce que je veux ! Mes parents régissent complètement ma vie, je suis obligé d'assister à tous les événements de « première importance » auxquels ils estiment que ma présence est nécessaire et jouer le rôle du parfait héritier de la parfaite famille Malfoy ! Je n'ai aucune emprise sur ma propre vie !

Le visage de l'aveugle resta résolument neutre tout le long de sa tirade, et pour la première fois Lucius regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir ses yeux.

- Que voulez-vous exactement, Lucius ?

- Plus de puissance.

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Je viens de vous le dire !

Le jeune homme était agacé. Il avait pensé que son enseignant le comprendrait mieux que cela.

- Vous m'avez donné une de vos raisons. Mais vous n'avez concrètement pas besoin de plus de puissance que vous en avez déjà pour vous débarrasser de l'influence de votre famille. Simplement d'un peu de patience.

- Comment ça ?

La voix de Lucius s'était faite méfiante. Enkil soupira.

- Malgré toute votre intelligence et votre maturité, vous êtes encore un enfant, Lucius. Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est très loin d'être un reproche. Vous devriez profiter de vos jeunes années pleinement, au lieu de chercher à grandir trop vite. Car la recherche de puissance est un piège, Lucius. Un piège où vous avez beaucoup à gagner, certes, mais encore plus à perdre.

- Mais…

- Laissez-moi finir, s'il vous plaît. Je ne cherche pas à vous empêcher de faire quoi que se soit. J'essaie simplement de vous faire comprendre que vous n'avez pas _besoin_ dans l'immédiat de prendre des décisions dont vous ne mesurez pas pleinement les conséquences. Utilisez votre désir de puissance qui, bien qu'étant un moteur formidable pour votre développement, n'en est pas moins une arme à double tranchant, pour apprendre tout ce que vous pourrez de vos professeurs. Car contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, nous _avons_ encore beaucoup de choses à vous enseigner. Profitez de votre situation privilégiée à Poudlard, où votre famille ne peut vous forcer à faire quoi que se soit que vous ne vouliez pas _vraiment_. Croyez-moi, les années d'école seront les meilleures de votre vie.

- Vraiment ?

Enkil eut un sourire un peu triste au ton septique qu'avait utilisé le jeune homme.

- Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir avoir seize ans à nouveau, Lucius.

- …Admettons. Notez que je ne suis pas convaincu. Mais admettons. Il n'empêche que vous ne m'avez pas répondu.

- Non ?

- Non. En quoi un peu de patience pourrait me débarrasser des obligations que m'impose ma famille ?

- Et bien, il me semble avoir compris que votre père était assez âgé. Vous serez majeur dans un peu moins de deux ans, et étant donné vos capacités, je doute que vous tardiez à reprendre le flambeau et à devenir le chef de famille. A ce moment là, vous n'aurez plus de compte à rendre à personne.

Lucius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête. Pas qu'Enkil puisse profiter de la vue, mais aux quelques secondes de silence stupéfait qui précédèrent la réponse de l'adolescent, il pouvait imaginer son expression.

- Vous plaisantez ? Ca sera dix fois pire !

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr ! En tant que chef de famille je me devrai d'assister à _toutes_ les réceptions, à _tous_ les événements ! Je devrai faire honneur à mon nom en m'imposant à la société comme quelqu'un d'important, avec qui il faut compter ! Je n'aurai plus _aucune_ liberté !

Enkil sourit en comprenant enfin ce que recherchait vraiment l'héritier Malfoy.

- Dites-moi, Lucius, qui a décidé que c'était ainsi que devait se comporter le chef de la famille Malfoy ?

- Est-ce que je sais ? Ca fait des siècles qu'on fait comme ça !

La voix du jeune homme était agacée, il ne voyait apparemment pas où il voulait en venir. L'aveugle poursuivit patiemment son interrogatoire.

- Et qui aurait le pouvoir de changer les choses ?

- …Le chef de famille…

Le sourire d'Enkil se fit satisfait.

- Alors ?

- …Oui mais non ! Ca c'est la théorie ! En pratique jamais mes parents, mes oncles, mes tantes, personne de la famille ne me laissera faire !

- Pas si vous êtes suffisamment puissant pour vous imposer.

- Donc on en revient au point de départ ! Il faut que je devienne le plus puissant possible !

- Tout à fait. La véritable question que vous devez vous poser, Lucius, c'est de savoir quel type de puissance vous recherchez, et comment l'obtenir _sans perdre votre liberté_.

- …Ma liberté ?

- Exactement. Car c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? La liberté de faire vos propres choix, la liberté de mener votre vie comme vous l'entendez, sans vous souciez de ce que peuvent en penser les autres ?

Il y eut à nouveau quelques secondes de silence pensif avant que Lucius ne prononce d'une voix un peu lointaine, comme pour lui-même :

- …La liberté de pouvoir dire « Merde » à Merlin et Morgane réunis…

Enkil eut un sourire amusé à la formulation, puis repris son sérieux.

- Si c'est vraiment ce que vous voulez, Lucius, alors vous devez faire extrêmement attention. Car la puissance, quelle qu'elle soit, peut vous apporter énormément de pouvoir, certes. Mais elle peut aussi, très facilement et sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, vous priver totalement de cette liberté que vous recherchez. Elle peut faire de vous son esclave en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Et une fois tombé sous son emprise, on ne parvient jamais vraiment à se défaire totalement de ses chaînes…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant profondément. Enkil laissa à son élève tout le temps de digérer ses paroles. Finalement, la voix de l'héritier Malfoy s'éleva à nouveau dans la salle de classe.

- En résumé, il me faut impérativement de la puissance, mais il faut non moins impérativement que j'en reste maître.

- Tout à fait.

- Et comment je suis sensé faire ça ?

- Ca, Lucius, je crains que vous ne deviez le trouver tout seul. Chacun possède sa propre puissance, et l'obtient d'une manière différente.

- Mais vous, vous êtes extrêmement puissant. Comment l'êtes vous devenu ?

- Par la force des choses, je crois.

- Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas cherché ?

- Pas vraiment. J'en ai eu besoin, pour survivre ou pour protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers, et elle est venue à moi, ou je l'ai trouvée après bien des efforts. Bien souvent, c'est face à une situation dangereuse, pour soi ou pour ceux à qui on tient, que l'on trouve la force de résister à l'adversité. Le danger nous oblige à utiliser toutes nos ressources, même celles que l'on ignore posséder. Pouvoir dépasser ses limites est une des formes de puissance qui existent. Je pense que c'est la mienne.

- Ah…

Cette fois-ci, le silence qui s'installa entre eux dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles Lucius fit de son mieux pour remettre ses idées en place, afin d'être sûr de n'avoir oublié aucune des questions qu'il voulait poser à l'égyptien. Il n'avait pas la plus petite intention de provoquer une nouvelle discussion aussi sensible avec qui que se soit avant un bon bout de temps, et voulait profiter de l'occasion pour mettre les choses à plat.

- Bien… Je pense que j'ai les réponses à mes questions…

Enkil sourit.

- J'espère vous avoir été utile, Lucius. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir si vous en avez d'autres, même sur un sujet moins délicat… comme le prochain devoir, par exemple.

Lucius était sûr que derrière le bandeau, les yeux de l'égyptien pétillaient de malice. Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Je n'ai besoin d'aucune aide sur ce genre de sujet, professeur, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton suffisant.

- Oh ? Tant mieux pour vous. Mais je maintiens ma proposition, Lucius.

L'aveugle se leva et contourna la table pour aller poser une main amicale sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier se laissa faire, appréciant, peut-être un peu trop au goût de son image de cœur de pierre, la nouvelle proximité avec son professeur.

- Et je vous en remercie. Peut-être vous prendrai-je au mot, un de ces jours.

- Ce sera avec plaisir.

Puis Enkil raccompagna son élève jusqu'à la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et s'arrêta au moment de l'ouvrir. Tournant la tête vers Lucius, il prononça d'une voix un peu trop neutre pour l'être vraiment les derniers mots de leur échange.

- Une dernière chose, Lucius. Méfiez-vous des choses trop faciles, qui semblent s'offrir à vous comme des dons du ciel. Elle sont bien souvent beaucoup moins innocentes qu'elles semblent l'être…

Le Serpentard se contenta de hocher la tête, ne se sentant pas le courage de commenter le double sens de ces paroles. Enkil appuya sur la poignée avec un sourire et s'effaça pour le laisser passer.

Quand la porte se fut refermée derrière lui, Lucius poussa un profond soupir. Et bien. Cela ne c'était pas si mal passé que ça. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à décider s'il suivait les conseils de son presque ami ou ceux de son professeur…

**0o.**

De l'autre côté du montant de bois, Enkil attendit un peu que les pas de son élève se soient éloignés pour retourner s'asseoir à son bureau. Il essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son travail, mais ses pensées tournaient toutes autour de Lucius et de leur discussion.

Il espérait vraiment avoir convaincu le jeune homme de réfléchir avant de s'engager dans quoi que ce soit, et que ce délai permettrait au Serpentard de ne pas faire la même bêtise que celui de son passé à lui…

Et soudain, la réalisation de ce qu'il avait fait s'imposa à son cerveau. Qu'allait-il se passer s'il avait vraiment convaincu Lucius de ne pas devenir Mangemort ? Dans quelles mesures est-ce que le futur – son présent – en serait-il modifié ?

Un seul commentaire lui vint à l'esprit alors que des dizaines de scénarios plus ou moins catastrophiques défilaient devant lui.

_Merde !_

**.o0o.**

Les lueurs timides du matin naissant se glissant par la fenêtre aux rideaux éternellement ouverts vinrent caresser le visage de Tyr, le tirant doucement du sommeil. N'ayant pas encore l'énergie d'ouvrir les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration, s'enivrant de l'odeur de son oreiller, et tourna légèrement la tête pour s'enfouir un peu plus dans les plis douillets du tissu sur lequel reposait sa joue. Encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil, il resserra un peu sa prise sur le coussin qu'il tenait dans ses bras, profitant pleinement de la douce chaleur qui en émanait, et laissa ses pensées vagabonder paresseusement. Il ne se rappelait pas que son traversin soit si ferme, mais il n'en restait pas moins très confortable. Il fallut que l'oreiller en question grommelle doucement dans son sommeil pour qu'il réalise que ce contre quoi il était allongé n'était pas un amas de plumes et de coton mais un être vivant, de sexe masculin qui plus est.

Les souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent tout à coup, et il se rappela son cauchemar avec une acuité dont il se serait bien passé. Le nœud qui se forma dans sa gorge à ce moment là le poussa à se serrer encore un peu contre la forme chaude contre lui et il pressa les paupières plus fort, se forçant à respirer calmement pour retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait détester cette émotivité qui le prenait quand il repensait à ses cauchemars !

Le torse sur lequel sa tête reposait bougea soudain, et un bras musclé vint entourer sa taille, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte rassurante, bien que pas très ferme. Son oreiller humain dormait toujours, et avait probablement simplement réagi à sa prise raffermie.

A présent bien réveillé, Tyr put additionner les indices qui le renseignerait sur l'identité de son nounours de la nuit. Un t-shirt de coton sous ses doigts, des jambes nues contre les siennes, seulement recouvertes d'un boxer, une odeur de santal dans les cheveux qui effleuraient sa joue… Et son oncle qui passait une nouvelle fois le week-end à Londres, à faire des recherches sur l'Arche…

Il s'était encore retrouvé dans les bras, et le lit, de Sirius cette nuit. Tyr sourit, bien qu'un peu gêné. Si dans la journée, il n'avait aucun problème à distinguer les deux Sirius, la nuit il semblait incapable de faire la différence entre les deux hommes. Ou plutôt, la confiance absolue qu'il avait en Enkil se reportait sur son jeune alter ego, et lui permettait de se détendre autant que s'il était avec son oncle.

Voilà pourquoi depuis quelques semaines il avait pris l'habitude, lors de ses réveils en sursaut, de rester dans le dortoir, avec Sirius. Enkil n'était jamais là le week-end, occupé à faire des recherches dans les bibliothèques et librairies de Londres, et les réunions de mangemorts, donc les cauchemars, avaient rarement lieu durant la semaine.

Tyr resta un moment dans les bras de Sirius qui dormait encore. Enkil était généralement encore plus matinal que lui, et il se réveillait souvent seul dans le lit. Mais il appréciait de somnoler entre les draps en sentant une présence réconfortante contre lui. Et Sirius avait le sommeil apaisant. Tyr laissa son regard glisser sur le visage serein de son camarade. Ses yeux clos posaient l'ombre de ses cils sur ses pommettes bien dessinées, et la petite moue de sa bouche lui donnait un air d'enfant boudeur qui aurait fait fondre ses admiratrices. On était bien loin de cette attitude hautaine qu'il adoptait en public.

Tyr leva les yeux au plafond en souriant, bêtement de bonne humeur en ce début de week-end, et cela malgré son cauchemar de la nuit. Il paressa encore cinq minutes dans la chaleur du lit, et finit par se décider à se lever. Après de multiples contorsions, il finit par réussir à s'extirper de la prise tentaculaire de Sirius qui, dans son sommeil, grognait en sentant son doudou lui échapper, ce qui fit sourire le jeune égyptien.

Tyr était, comme d'habitude, le premier levé. Il embrassa le dortoir du regard, s'arrêtant sur les formes endormies de ses compagnons, tandis qu'il rebordait Sirius qui s'était découvert durant l'évasion de sa peluche. Ramassant ses vêtements, Tyr sortit du dortoir, et referma doucement la porte sur l'antre des Maraudeurs.

**.o0o.**

- Remus ! Remus ! Viens vite !

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux de son livre, et vit une fille de sa classe se précipiter vers lui, l'air affolée. Il se leva et avança vers elle, curieux et un peu inquiet lui aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- C'est Sirius et James ! Ils…

Remus eut un mauvais pressentiment. Les deux jeunes gens étaient à l'entraînement de Quidditch hebdomadaire de l'équipe de leur Maison, et tous les sorciers savaient que même dans le cadre scolaire, les accidents étaient fréquents quand on pratiquait ce sport.

- Quoi ?

- Ils sont à l'infirmerie, ils sont tombés de leurs balais !

- Tous les deux ?

La jeune Gryffondor haussa les épaules, preuve qu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Remus la remercia rapidement et sortit de la salle commune à grands pas. Qu'un joueur fasse une chute, mauvaise ou pas, était un fait relativement courant. Mais deux le même jour ? Surtout James et Sirius qui semblaient être nés avec un balai entre les jambes ? Quoique… ces deux là attiraient les ennuis et les situations périlleuses comme le miel attire les mouches. Non, ils ne les attiraient pas, ils les cherchaient !

Remus avançait rapidement vers l'infirmerie quand la voix de Peter l'interpella.

- Remus attends-moi !

Se retournant, il vit son ami se dépêcher de le rejoindre.

- On t'a dit pour James et Sirius ?

Les deux compères reprirent leur route sans interrompre leur discussion.

- Oui, on vient de me l'apprendre.

- Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'ils se blessent tous les deux le même jour ?

- Si.

- Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Serpentard ! C'est Snivelus qui les a attaqués en traître !

- Oh, ils n'ont pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un d'autre pour se faire mal, tu sais…

Peter n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais ne répliqua pas. Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de l'infirmerie, et il fallait maintenant passer le Cerbère : Mme Pomfresh.

Remus leva la main et frappa trois coups légers contre le bois dur. Une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit pour révéler la silhouette imposante de l'infirmière de l'école. Elle les toisa un instant, mais son visage s'adoucit quand elle reconnut le loup-garou.

- Ah c'est vous. Vous venez pour les deux kamikazes, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Comment vont-ils ?

- Ah, ça ! Ils ont réussi à bien s'esquinter cette fois-ci. Ne vous en faites pas, ajouta-t-elle en voyant leurs airs inquiets, il n'y aura rien de permanent, mais ils n'ont pas encore repris conscience.

- Est-ce qu'on peut les voir ?

- Ils dorment vous savez. L'engueulade sera pour plus tard. Enfin, je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de vous tant que vous ne les aurez pas vus… Entrez…

Elle s'effaça pour les laisser passer et referma la porte derrière eux.

- Ils sont au fond. Vu qu'ils sont bons pour rester ici quelques jours, j'ai préféré les mettre dans un coin tranquille. Allez-y. Mais pas de bruit !

- Attendez, s'il vous plaît. Vous… pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

- Vous ne savez pas ?

Les deux jeunes gens secouèrent la tête, et l'infirmière soupira.

- Ces deux imbéciles ont trouvé malin d'essayer de se tenir debout sur leurs balais. D'après les élèves qui nous ont avertis, Black a perdu l'équilibre et, en voulant le rattraper, Potter est tombé aussi. Ca n'aurait pas été bien grave s'ils avaient eu l'intelligence de faire leurs petites acrobaties à une distance raisonnable du sol. Mais ils étaient à plus de quinze mètres de haut. Quand je vous dis qu'ils n'ont rien dans la tête…

- Je vois… Merci, Madame Pomfresh.

- Je t'en prie mon garçon. Ils devraient se réveiller d'ici une heure ou deux, je pense. Mais je te plains, tu sais, d'avoir à t'occuper d'énergumènes pareils…

Grommelante, l'infirmière les abandonna pour aller s'enfermer dans son bureau. Amusé par le franc parler de la jeune femme, Remus s'avança vers les lits de ses amis, Peter sur les talons. Son humeur s'assombrit à mesure qu'il approchait et repensait à ce que Pomfresh leur avait raconté. Il ne pouvait que l'approuver, ses complices étaient des imbéciles. Quel besoin avaient-ils de faire les marioles à quinze mètres du sol ?

Il s'arrêta entre les deux lits et évalua les dégâts, du moins sur les visages de ses boulets personnels, vu qu'ils étaient couverts jusqu'aux mentons. Et vu l'état dans lequel ils étaient, il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se cachait sous les draps.

Les longs cheveux de Sirius étaient ramenés sur le côté, exposant pleinement la large plaie qui courait de sa tempe jusqu'au bas de sa mâchoire. La moitié de sa bouche n'était plus que bouillie, son oreille était quasiment en lambeaux et il était bleu là où il n'était pas rouge.

_Et malgré tout, il arrive encore à être beau_, s'agaça Remus.

James, lui, n'avait plus qu'un magma informe en guise de nez, avait perdu au moins trois dents s'il en jugeait par ce qu'il apercevait de l'intérieur de la bouche par laquelle passait sa respiration sifflante, et le dégradé de couleurs allant du vert au bleu en passant par le jaune et le mauve qui ornait son menton et son front indiquaient au mieux une ou plusieurs fêlures. Tout indiquait qu'il était tombé le visage en premier, tandis que son complice cascadeur avait atterri sur le côté.

_Et même dans cet état, on le croirait prêt à lancer une des ses blagues débiles avec un grand sourire canaille._

Malgré son agacement grandissant, Remus vérifia soigneusement que toutes leurs plaies visibles étaient enduites de l'un ou l'autre des onguents magiques dont l'infirmière avait le secret. Puis il secoua Peter pour le sortir de sa contemplation horrifiée et s'installa sur un lit voisin. Soupirant, il sortit un livre de son sac et commença à lire, tout en gardant un œil sur les deux blessés et un autre sur son troisième acolyte, qui faisait des aller-retour nerveux au pied des deux lits.

Pomfresh avait bien raison. Qu'avait-il fait pour avoir à supporter des énergumènes pareils ?

**0o.**

Trois heures plus tard, les soins avisés de Madame Pomfresh avaient rendu figure humaine à James, si on exceptait la mosaïque de couleurs qui couvrait tout son visage, à l'exception de ses joues, et l'aspect encore gonflé de son nez. Sirius, lui, avait un peu enflé, mais il était beaucoup moins bleu et presque plus rouge, et la balafre qui avait remplacé sa plaie béante lui donnait un petit air de pirate qui, Remus en était sûr, ferait se pâmer ses admiratrices si elles le voyaient. Heureusement, l'infirmière montait une garde féroce et personne à l'exception de Peter et lui n'avait encore réussi à pénétrer dans l'infirmerie.

En revanche les deux kamikazes, comme les avait si justement dénommés la jeune femme, étaient encore complètement immobilisés, les blessures récoltées par le reste de leurs corps étant apparemment bien plus sérieuses, quoique moins spectaculaires. Mais ils s'étaient réveillés un peu plus d'une heure plus tôt, et arrivaient de mieux en mieux à parler à travers les anti-douleur et les anesthésiants dont les avait bourrés Mme Pomfresh.

Remus avait décidé d'attendre encore un peu pour les chapitrer, histoire qu'ils ne puissent pas prétexter la douleur ou l'engourdissement provoqué par les drogues pour échapper au sermon, et de pouvoir user d'arguments plus… frappants si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Merlin savait qu'ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose d'autre.

Un énième toquement à la porte le tira de ses réflexions, et il écouta distraitement l'échange, s'attendant à entendre une nouvelle groupie se faire rembarrer par le plus efficace des barrages filtrants de sa connaissance. Le « Entrez » de l'infirmière le prit donc par surprise et il se redressa suffisamment pour jeter un œil en direction de la porte.

Regulus Black, étudiant en cinquième année à Serpentard, adressa un petit salut de la tête à Peter et lui avant de s'avancer vers le lit de son frère.

- Hey, Sirius. Potter.

- Black.

- Hey, frangin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et Remus dissimula un sourire en remarquant à quel point sa mimique ressemblait à celle de Sirius.

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas venir prendre des nouvelles de mon grand frère adoré après le terrible accident dont il a été la victime innocente ?

- Ouais. T'es venu te payer ma tête.

Regulus eut un sourire carnassier qui, encore une fois, rappelait irrésistiblement celui de son frère.

- Je n'aurais manqué ça pour rien au monde.

- Va au diable, Reg.

Le Serpentard ricana quelques secondes, puis se calma et observa le visage abîmé qui lui faisait face avec attention. Sirius supporta l'examen sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis haussa son sourcil intact.

- Verdict ?

- Tu ressembles à un billywig.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu es bleu.

- Hein ?!

- Et encore, intervint Remus. C'était pire tout à l'heure.

Le loup-garou savoura à sa juste valeur l'expression d'horreur absolue qui s'afficha sur le visage de son ami, pendant que Regulus se remettait à ricaner.

- Rem, passe-moi un miroir.

Remus conjura complaisamment un petit miroir de poche qu'il présenta devant les yeux de Sirius.

- Oh bon sang. Je suis bleu.

- Bah, il y a pire, frangin. Ton pote est multicolore.

- Quoi ?!

Mort de rire, Remus fourra son miroir sous le nez de James qui poussa un petit cri et ferma les yeux.

- Merlin !

- Ca vous apprendra à faire les andouilles sur des balais à quinze mètres du sol ! s'exclama Remus entre deux éclats de rire.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, une surprenante alliance Gryffondor-Serpentard s'établit entre Remus et Regulus, qui ne se parlaient pourtant pas plus que ça en temps normal, dans le seul but de se moquer de leurs frère et amis. Les deux blessés, affaiblis et à moitié assommés par les calmants, étaient quasiment incapables de se défendre et ils eurent beau faire remarquer à leurs tortionnaires que c'était plus que lâche de s'attaquer à des hommes à terre, rien n'y fit. Ils finirent donc par prendre le parti de les ignorer totalement en essayant de garder le contrôle de leurs tempéraments emportés pour tenir leur résolution.

Finalement, Regulus se redressa de sa position appuyée à un des montants du lit de son frère et ramassa son sac.

- Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais si mes potes apprennent que j'ai passé presque une heure seul avec des Gryffondor, ils vont me faire passer une cure de désinfection.

- C'est ça, casse-toi, petit merdeux.

- Tu me blesses Grand Frère. Moi qui venait prendre de tes nouvelles par simple amour fraternel…

- Dégage.

Ricanant, le jeune homme fit quelques pas en direction de la porte avant de s'arrêter brusquement, comme frappé par une idée soudaine. Toute trace d'amusement disparue de son visage, il se retourna vers son frère.

- Siri…

Il parut hésiter un peu, chercher ses mots, et puis se lança.

- Tu sais, pour les dernières vacances de Noël… Quand tu es resté à Poudlard…

- …Ouais ?

- Pendant la soirée du nouvel an, tout le monde demandait après toi. Tu es l'héritier, et les gens avaient l'air vraiment surpris que tu ne soies pas là… Mère n'a pas du tout apprécié. Elle était vraiment, vraiment pas contente, Siri…

- …

Devant l'absence de réponse, Regulus, mal à l'aise, dansa légèrement d'un pied sur l'autre, et Remus se fit la réflexion qu'il paraissait plus jeune que ses quinze ans, quand il laissait tomber l'air hautain qu'il avait emprunté soit à sa mère, soit à son frère.

- Je… je voulais juste te le dire, histoire que tu saches à quoi t'attendre quand tu rentreras à la maison…

- … Merci, Reg.

Le garçon eut un faible sourire, hésita à dire autre chose, puis changea d'avis et tourna les talons. Le silence régna encore un bon moment après que la porte se soit refermée derrière lui, chacun restant plongé dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sirius s'élève dans la pièce.

- …Fais chier.

Remus soupira.

- C'est toi qui t'es débrouillé pour te faire coller toutes les vacances pour éviter de rentrer chez toi, Sirius…

- Je sais.

Un silence pesant s'abattit à nouveau sur l'infirmerie. L'héritier Black réfléchissait aux différentes manières possibles de désamorcer la situation, pendant que ses amis s'inquiétaient des conséquences potentiellement désastreuses pour le jeune homme que pourrait entraîner un affrontement trop violent avec sa mère. Salomé Black était connue autant pour son emportement que pour son entêtement, caractères qu'elle avait transmis à son fils, et un conflit entre les deux pourrait avoir des répercussions plus que catastrophiques.

- …Siri, tu sais que quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur nous, pas vrai ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant à son meilleur ami.

- Je sais. Merci.

- Quand tu veux.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa parmi eux. Mais la tension de l'instant précédent avait bien diminué. Après quelques minutes, ce fut à nouveau James qui le brisa d'une voix pensive.

- Mais quand même, Patmol. J'aimerais bien que tu me dises _comment_ tu as réussi à te faire coller _toutes_ les vacances…

Cette fois, le sourire de Sirius se fit démoniaque.

- Crois-moi Cornedrue, tu ne _veux pas_ savoir…

**0o.**

En cette jolie fin d'après-midi de mai, les couloirs de Poudlard étaient témoins d'un spectacle à la fois courant et très inhabituel. La jolie préfète de Gryffondor, si souriante en temps normal, avançait à grands pas vers une destination inconnue, sourcils froncés et bougonnement aux lèvres, et l'aura de colère qui l'entourait faisait se tenir en respect jusqu'aux Serpentard qu'elle croisait.

C'était un spectacle courant dans le sens où il suffisait qu'un certain Gryffondor aux cheveux en pétard ait été dans les parages un moment auparavant pour la mettre dans cet état.

C'était toutefois inhabituel parce que le Gryffondor en question n'avait pas été dans les parages un moment auparavant, et donc, aux yeux de l'élève lambda, Lily n'avait aucune raison d'être si en colère.

La vérité cependant, c'était que le fameux Gryffondor était effectivement responsable de l'humeur massacrante de la jeune fille. Il n'en avait pas encore conscience, mais il n'allait pas tarder à s'en apercevoir, vu que les pas décidés de la jolie rouquine la conduisaient tout droit à l'infirmerie.

Passer le barrage de Madame Pomfresh fut un jeu d'enfant pour Lily. Son badge de préfète et sa réputation sans tâches firent tout le travail, et c'est avec la bénédiction de l'infirmière qu'elle pénétra dans son antre, prête à passer le plus mémorable des savons qu'ai connu le vieux château aux deux irresponsables qui se terraient dans l'aile médicale.

Quatre têtes se tournèrent vers elle à son entrée, et les expressions qui s'affichèrent sur les visages de ses camarades allaient de l'agacement – Black – à la panique totale – Pettigrow.

Un rapide coup d'œil à la seule personne vaguement raisonnable du petit groupe – Remus – lui apprit qu'elle avait toute latitude pour se laisser aller à sa colère. Elle prit donc une profonde inspiration, ouvrit la bouche…

- MAIS EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES COMPLETEMENT DINGUES OU JUSTE STUPIDES ? ! ?

Et la referma aussi sec. Ce n'était pas d'elle que venait l'altercation qui résonnait encore entre les murs de l'infirmerie. Imitée par les Maraudeurs stupéfaits, elle se tourna vers la porte pour découvrir Tyr, frémissant de colère, les yeux lançant des éclairs et la respiration rendue haletante par l'effort de se contenir un peu.

Pas un son ne résonnait dans l'infirmerie que le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il s'approchait des lits de ses amis. Il s'arrêta entre les deux et posa sur les deux blessés un regard méprisant que personne n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Sirius et James le soutinrent de leur mieux mais ne tardèrent pas à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient soumis à un tel regard, dans lequel le mépris ne servait qu'à contenir une fureur sans nom.

Au moment où James allait ouvrir la bouche pour briser le silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'infirmerie, Tyr prit la parole d'une voix coupante.

- Vous vous croyez intelligents, j'imagine ?

Et sans laissez à personne l'occasion d'en placer une, il reprit d'une voix difficilement maîtrisée.

- Vous vous imaginez que quoi que vous fassiez, personne ne vous dira rien ? Vous pensez pouvoir faire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête sans vous soucier des conséquences ? Vous êtes tellement sûrs de vous et de votre habileté en toutes choses que vous n'imaginez même pas que quelque chose puisse mal se passer durant l'un de vos « exploits », pas vrai ? Vous vous croyez plus forts que tout le monde, et vous pensez que ça vous donne le droit de n'en faire qu'à votre tête, c'est ça ? IMBECILES ! ! !

Tout le monde sursauta à l'exclamation soudaine, et Remus, Peter et Lily, qui n'étaient pourtant pas la cible du jeune homme, firent un pas en arrière. Les deux cascadeurs, eux, n'en menaient pas large.

- Tyr…

- La ferme.

Sirius referma aussitôt la bouche et baissa la tête. Le jeune égyptien repris d'une voix vibrante de colère, son regard rageur allant de l'un à l'autre des Maraudeurs alités.

- Est-ce que vous pensez une seconde avant de faire les cons aux gens auxquels vous pourriez poser des problèmes ? Si vous vous étiez tués, est-ce que vous avez pensé à ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Dumbledore ? Vos parents pourraient le traîner en justice parce qu'il est _responsable_ de vous ! Est-ce que vous avez pensé au traumatisme du petit première année qui aurait vu vos cadavres désarticulés sur le sol ? Bordel, est-ce que vous avez pensé à ce qu'auraient ressenti vos parents, vos amis, s'ils avaient dû vous enterrer aujourd'hui parce que vous êtes suffisamment STUPIDES pour vous tuer de manière aussi CRETINE ? ! ?

Les deux victimes de la diatribe enflammée du jeune égyptien n'osaient même plus respirer, complètement cloués par la violence de ses paroles et de son ton, et la fureur grandissante dans ses yeux noirs. Derrière lui, leurs deux autres complices et la jolie préfète regardaient la scène sans rien dire, stupéfaits. Un peu plus loin, Madame Pomfresh, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à son bureau, ne faisait rien pour ramener le calme sacro-saint dans son domaine.

- Vous vous croyez immortels, pas vrai ? Vous pensez que rien ne peux vous atteindre. Que vous vous en sortirez toujours. REVEILLEZ-VOUS ! Il y a des gens qui se font assassiner tous les jours en Angleterre, des gens qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne, qui ne prenaient pas de risques, qui ne faisaient rien de mal, ET QUI SE FONT TUER SIMPLEMENT PARCE QU'ILS ETAIENT AU MAUVAIS ENDROIT AU MAUVAIS MOMENT ! ! ! Et vous… vous qui êtes en sécurité dans un des endroits les plus sûrs du monde, vous trouvez le moyen de MANQUER VOUS TUER par simple JEU ? ! ? MAIS QUEL GENRE D'EGOÏSTES ETES-VOUS ? ! ?

La tête rentrée dans les épaules, Sirius et James avaient pris la sage décision de se taire et d'attendre que l'orage passe. Il y eut un moment de silence et l'héritier Black risqua un coup d'œil en direction de son compagnon de dortoir. Le regard presque vert et rempli d'éclairs qu'il croisa lui apprit que Tyr n'en avait pas fini avec eux.

- Si vous accordez si peu d'importance à vos propres vies que vous êtes prêts à les abandonner de manière aussi débile, alors cassez-vous. Barrez-vous. Loin, là où vous ne rencontrerez personne, où personne ne se souciera de savoir si vous êtes vivants ou morts. Parce que ce n'est pas vous qui souffrez quand vous mourrez. Vous êtes morts, vous ne souffrez plus. Non, ce sont les autres, ceux qui restent, qui ont mal. Ceux qui ont été assez stupides pour s'attacher à des types qui n'en ont rien à faire de se qu'ils représentent pour les autres. Parce que vous vous en fichez, pas vrai ?

Quelque part, c'est le sourire amer qui était né sur les lèvres de Tyr qui leur fit le plus de mal.

- C'est ce que crie votre attitude en tout cas. Alors si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de respect pour les gens qui vous aiment, cassez-vous. Ca fera moins mal aux autres, et ça ne changera rien pour vous, pas vrai ?

Sur ces derniers mots, prononcés d'un ton si calme qu'il en devenait effrayant, Tyr se détourna et repartit vers la porte. Après deux secondes de silence choqué, Sirius se redressa dans son lit et l'interpella d'une voix paniquée.

- C'est pas vrai ! On ne s'en fiche pas ! Je veux dire, ce n'est pas du tout ce que… Enfin, on n'a pas pensé que… On s'est pas rendu compte…

La main sur la porte, Tyr se retourna, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

- Je sais. Vous ne pensiez pas. Il est bien là le problème. Mais tu sais Sirius, ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, vous n'êtes pas responsables. Ce sont les autres, ceux qui vous connaissent, qui sont en tors. Ce sont eux qui auraient dû savoir que vous n'étiez pas capables de prendre soin de vous. Ce sont eux qui n'auraient jamais dû vous laisser seuls sur des balais, sans surveillance. Ils n'ont aucune excuse. Après tout, est-ce qu'on laisse des gamins de cinq ans s'amuser seuls sur un terrain de Quidditch ? Il ne faut pas s'étonner s'il y a un accident. Parce qu'un gamin de cinq ans ne _pense pas_ à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver. Il ne se _rend pas compte_ des risques qu'il prend. Alors ce n'est pas sa faute, n'est-ce pas ?

Tyr ne claqua pas la porte en sortant, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer le silence assourdissant qui régnait dans la pièce.

Sirius avait les yeux fixés sur la porte depuis que leur camarade était sorti. Son visage n'avait aucune expression depuis la répartie cinglante, sanglante même qui avait clôt la diatribe de l'égyptien en colère.

James, lui, avait la tête baissée vers ses mains serrées sur le drap de son lit. Le léger cliquetis de la porte du bureau de l'infirmière se refermant derrière la jeune femme ne troubla qu'à peine le calme post-apocalyptique qui régnait dans la pièce. Il réveilla pourtant Lily de sa stupeur et la jeune fille ouvrit la bouche, hésita un instant, et la referma sans bruit. Pour une fois, la volcanique préfète ne savait réellement pas quoi dire. Remus eut un petit sourire dérisoire. Lui-même ne voyait pas quoi rajouter à l'engueulade monumentale dont ils venaient d'être les témoins.

Ce fut finalement James qui prononça les premières paroles après le départ de Tyr. Et il le fit d'une voix faible, hésitante, _penaude_, que personne dans la pièce ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

- Je… je n'avais pas… je n'avais jamais… vu les choses comme ça…

Lily et Remus se regardèrent, s'interrogeant du regard quant à la meilleure façon de répondre au jeune homme ébranlé. Ce fut finalement le loup-garou qui se dévoua.

- Il a raison, tu sais. Vous auriez pu vous tuer stupidement.

James, qui n'avait pas levé les yeux, parut se tasser encore un peu sur lui-même. Sirius ne paraissait même pas les entendre, les yeux toujours braqués sur la porte.

Remus soupira.

- Il a raison de dire que ce sont ceux qui restent qui souffrent, mais… enfin, il a peut-être été un peu excessif…

- Il a eu peur de vous perdre, vous aussi.

Tous les regards, même celui de Sirius, se tournèrent vers le seul élément féminin de leur petit groupe. Lily, les yeux fixés sur un point indéfini entre le sol et le bord du lit de James, continua d'une voix pensive, semblant presque plus se parler à elle-même qu'à ses condisciples.

- Il a perdu toute sa famille, d'un coup, sans avertissement. Quand il a appris que vous aviez eu un accident grave, il a dû paniquer complètement. Et quand il a su ce qu'il s'était _vraiment_ passé…

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour que les autres se figurent ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de leur ami à ce moment là. Ils en avaient vu, ou subi, le contrecoup.

- Je suis désolé.

Stupéfaits, Lily, Remus et Peter levèrent les yeux vers James qui les regardait d'un air plus sérieux que jamais.

- Je n'avais pas réalisé… ça n'excuse rien, je le sais, mais… je vous demande pardon… de vous avoir inquiétés.

A cet instant, les yeux chocolat de James Potter reflétaient une sincérité absolue, des regrets bien réels, et une pleine acceptation de ses responsabilités. Des sentiments que Remus n'avait que rarement vus exprimés chez son ami, et jamais à la fois. Des sentiments que Lily n'avait _jamais_ vus dans les yeux du jeune homme en presque six ans à le côtoyer. Des sentiments dont elle le pensait absolument incapable. Ne sachant à nouveau que dire, elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de lui adresser, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, un sourire parfaitement sincère. Et la lueur admirative qui naquit alors dans les yeux bruns la fit rosir.

…………**.o0o………….**

**Interlude**

_**Tyr Boude**_

_8h50, devant la salle de Métamorphoses_

- Evans.

- Black. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai un problème avec Tyr.

- Comment ça ?

- Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, il est bizarre en ce moment. Il m'évite, il ne me parle plus, il va même jusqu'à sortir de la pièce quand j'y rentre !

- Ouais, il boude, quoi.

- Il quoi ?

- Il boude. Il fait du boudin. Il te fait la tête. T'es plus son copain. Tu veux d'autres synonymes ?

- Il boude ?

- Oui.

- Mais… pour quoi faire ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Comment ça pour quoi faire ?

- Pour quoi faire ? A quoi ça l'avance ?

- Tu sais, quand tu boudes… c'est pas toujours une réaction logique… c'est même pas très conscient… Ne me dis pas qu'on t'as jamais boudé ?

- Euh… non… on m'a jamais boudé, pour quoi faire ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Remus viens ici !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Tu as remarqué l'attitude de Tyr par rapport à Sirius ?

- Oui, il est bizarre en ce moment…

- D'accord, mais tu sais ce qu'il fait ?

- Ce qu'il fait ?

- Oui, ce qu'il fait !

- Ce qu'il fait, heu…

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il boude !

- Il boude ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Mais bon sang les mecs ne me dites pas que vous ne vous boudez jamais ?

- Non, quand on a quelque chose à se dire on se le dit, je vois pas l'intérêt de bouder, ça mène à rien, c'est complètement illogique !

- Mais oui c'est ça, c'est illogique !

- Comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne quelque chose d'illogique ?

**Oo.**

_10h, couloir entre les salles de métamorphoses et de sortilège_

- Il faut que tu ailles t'excuser.

- M'excuser ? Mais m'excuser de quoi ?

- De ce que tu lui as fait.

- Mais je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait !

- C'est pas grave, tu t'excuses quand même.

- Mais je ne vais pas m'excuser sans savoir de quoi je m'excuse ! Aussi bien c'est quelque chose que je ne regrette pas !

- Tu regrettes qu'il te boude ?

- Non. Ca me gonfle !

- Oui, donc tu regrettes.

- … Si tu veux.

- Donc tu regrettes ce que tu as fait, et tu vas t'excuser !

- Mais m'excuser de quoi ?

- De ce que tu lui as fait !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?!

**Oo.**

_13h30, sortie de la Grande Salle_

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as toi aussi ? T'as tes règles ou quoi ?

- Ok. Je me casse.

- Non ! Lily reviens ! Tu fais quoi, là, tu boudes ? Il faut faire quoi déjà ? Ah oui, heu… Je, heu… je m'excuse !

- Tu sais pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

- Oui, parce que j'ai dis que t'avais tes règles.

- Ouais… on va déjà t'expliquer les schémas, on verra après pour les subtilités…

**Oo.**

_15h, pause entre deux heures de potions_

- Mais pourquoi il réagit comme ça ?

- Parce qu'il est en colère !

- Dis donc, Sirius…

- Une seconde, James… Je croyais qu'il boudait, faudrait savoir…

- Mais c'est ça, il boude parce qu'il est en colère ! C'est pas une réaction logique, si ça se trouve il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il boude !

- Il sait pas qu'il boude ? Il me fait la tête depuis trois jours parce qu'il se rend pas compte qu'il boude ? !

**Oo.**

_15h30, au dessus d'un chaudron_

- Tu lui as fait mal, alors il t'évite.

- Mais je l'ai pas touché !

- Mais pas physiquement, Sirius ! Intérieurement ! Tu l'as blessé, il est en colère, alors pour se protéger, pour éviter que tu le blesses encore, il t'évite !

- Mais c'est pas logique, comment veut-il que je ne le blesse plus s'il ne me dit pas ce qui l'a blessé ?

- Mais oui, et c'est là que ça deviens illogique !

- … je comprend pas.

- Reprenons calmement. Il tiens à toi, tu lui as fait mal, il est en colère et il ne veux plus que tu puisses le blesser. Tu me suis ?

- Mouais.

- La réaction logique serait de venir te voir pour t'expliquer ça pour que tu ne le fasses plus, d'accord?

- C'est ce que je me tue à dire depuis le début !

- Et ce que je me tue à dire, moi, c'est que bouder n'est pas une réaction logique, vu qu'il ne fait pas ce qui serait logique de faire et qu'au lieu de ça il fait quelque chose d'illogique en espérant inconsciemment que tu comprendras quand même et que tu viendras t'excuser !

- Mais m'excuser de quoi ? S'il me le dit pas comment je peux le savoir ?

- Black ! Evans ! Arrêtez de roucouler et concentrez-vous sur votre potion !

**Oo.**

_17h, couloir. Fin des cours_

- Mais bon sang Sirius, même moi je sais pourquoi il te boude !

- QUOI ? Tu le sais et tu me l'as pas dit ? ! Depuis 9h du matin tu me prends la tête avec tes histoires de bouderies alors que tu le sais et tu ne me le dis pas !

- Mais c'est parce qu'il faut que tu le comprenne tout seul, sinon ça n'a aucun sens !

- Mais ça _n'a_ aucun sens !

- Comment veux-tu t'excuser sincèrement si tu ne comprends pas vraiment pour quoi est-ce que tu dois t'excuser ?

- Mais il ne le saura jamais si c'est toi qui me l'as dit ou si je l'ai compris tout seul !

- C'est sur le principe !

- J'emmerde les principes ! Dis-le moi !

- Non !

**Oo.**

_18h45, salle commune des Gryffondor_

- Réfléchis. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il te boude ?

- … je sais pas, deux trois jours ? Depuis que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie.

- …

- … quoi, il me boude parce que je suis sorti de l'infirmerie ?

- …

**Oo.**

_19h, toilettes des garçons, devant un miroir_

- Mais je lui ai rien fait, je lui ai rien dit, je peux pas, il me boude !

**Oo.**

_20h, Grande Salle_

- Lily ! Je sais plus quoi faire ! James me boude !

- Quoi ? _James Potter_ te **boude **_toi_ ?

- Tu peux accentuer toute la phrase tu sais. Oui !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je lui ai rien fait, je lui ai rien dit ! … Attend. C'est pour ça qu'il me boude ?

**Oo.**

_20h05, Grande Salle_

- James ! Je m'excuse !

- Pff.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir parlé de la journée, mais tu comprends, il fallait que je sache pourquoi Tyr me boudait et Lily était la seule… … … attend. Tu me boude parce que j'ai parlé avec Lily ?

- Toute la journée.

- Toute la journée. … Pardon !

**Oo.**

_21h, dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor de 6ème année_

- Bon j'en ai marre. Fous-moi ton poing dans la gueule et qu'on en finisse.

Bataille d'oreillers. Remus entre et se joint à la partie.

- Mais Remus pourquoi tu nous frappes ? !

- Quoi ? Depuis quand j'ai besoin d'une raison pour vous frapper ? Vous devenez de vraies nanas !

- …

- … ouais t'as raison.

La bataille reprend.

**Fin de l'Interlude**

…………**..oOo…………..**

- Ok, je pense qu'on est au point pour le prochain match. Maintenant il s'agit de ne pas s'encroûter, et de ne pas nous reposer sur nos lauriers, pas vrai l'équipe ? Donc rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas nos tactiques d'ici là !

- Pour qui tu nous prends Capitaine ? Des débutants ? On va leur flanquer la pâtée !

James sourit à son batteur qui brandissait sa batte d'un air guerrier presque convaincant.

- Voilà des paroles que j'aime Jonhson ! Allez, fini pour aujourd'hui, à la douche !

Riant des pitreries de leur plus jeune joueur, l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor redescendit lentement vers le sol, regrettant déjà de devoir reprendre pied sur le plancher des vaches.

Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres des gradins, James et Sirius remarquèrent un jeune homme adossé à un des piliers du stade. Un jeune homme à la peau brune, aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air envieux. Se séparant des autres, ils se dirigèrent vers lui en souriant.

- Hey, Tyr ! Tu es venu admirer nos prouesses ?

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire à la vantardise de James et acquiesça.

- Mmm. J'étais un peu inquiet des résultats du match contre Serdaigle, après que vous vous soyez faits battre à plate couture par Poufsouffle la dernière fois. Je n'ai encore pas compris comment vous avez pu perdre en ayant attrapé le vif d'or !

Outragé par la remarque sarcastique, le fier Capitaine se lança dans des explications aussi détaillées qu'embrouillées sur le pourquoi du comment une telle chose avait pu se produire sous son capitainage, soutenu par son meilleur ami lui aussi insulté dans son honneur de joueur.

Tyr était parfaitement au fait que, le troisième membre habituel de leur trio de poursuiveurs étant au lit avec une forte fièvre le jour de ce fameux match, ils avaient dû en catastrophe recruter un remplaçant qui n'avait ni entraînement, ni dispositions particulières pour le Quidditch, et que si l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'était ni bonne, ni mauvaise, elle disposait en revanche du meilleur duo de batteurs que Poudlard avait vu depuis des années. Il le savait, mais il s'amusa cependant à mettre en cause les capacités de ses amis, rien que pour le plaisir de les voir s'enflammer. Il les taquina un moment avant d'admettre de bon cœur qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'ils avaient pu, mais qu'à deux contre les fameux batteurs qui n'avaient pas perdu une occasion de leur bloquer le passage, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'ils pouvaient faire et que leur talent n'était pas en cause. Satisfaits, les deux poursuiveurs lui expliquèrent en détail les dispositions qu'ils avaient prises pour parer dorénavant à toutes les éventualités, au grand plaisir de Tyr qui s'amusait de les voir aussi enthousiastes.

Finalement, en voyant le reste de son équipe ressortir du vestiaire douchés et changés, James mit un point final à la discussion, arguant qu'il n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir bouger pour cause de sueur solidifiée, ce qui lui valut deux sourcils haussés et un commentaire sur la pauvreté de ses excuses. En représailles, le jeune homme attrapa son meilleur ami par les cheveux et entreprit de le traîner vers les vestiaires, ignorant royalement les cris de douleur et les protestations de sa victime, quand Tyr les rappela.

- James ! Je voulais vous demander si… Enfin si vous ne voulez pas c'est pas grave, mais…

Curieux, les deux jeunes gens l'encouragèrent à continuer d'un signe de la main.

- Et bien… ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas volé, alors… je me demandais si vous pouviez me prêter un de vos balais un moment ? J'en prendrai soin, promis ! S'il vous plaît ?

Sirius, qui entre-temps s'était dégagé de la prise de son ami, lui adressa un grand sourire.

- Bien sûr ! Pas la peine de prendre autant de précautions, Tyr ! Tu peux prendre le mien si tu veux. Mais fais attention, c'est le dernier sur le marché et il est assez nerveux, ne vas pas te casser la figure !

Le sourcil plus que sarcastique que haussa Tyr à ces mots le fit presque rougir. Il réalisa soudain à quel point sa réplique rappelait l'accident qui leur avait valu une engueulade qui resterait dans les annales de l'école pendant bien des années. Leurs relations avec Tyr après cet incident avaient été plus que tendues pendant quelques jours, en fait jusqu'à ce que les deux jeunes gens aient pris leur camarade à part pour lui présenter des excuses en bonne et due forme, et lui assurer qu'ils avaient bien appris la leçon. Après quoi Tyr avait admis y avoir été un peu fort, et s'était excusé de la tournure de ses phrases, mais pas de leur signification, car ils savaient tous les trois qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Leur amitié s'en était retrouvée renforcée, car les Maraudeurs avaient réalisé que le jeune égyptien tenait réellement à eux, et que la réciproque n'en était pas moins vraie. La rumeur comme quoi ils avaient fait de leur camarade un cinquième Maraudeur s'en était retrouvée encore amplifiée, et le prestige de Tyr avec. Revenant au présent, Sirius prit un air vaguement désolé et fit un petit geste de la main.

- Oui, enfin… soies prudent, quoi…

Tyr sourit, et laissa passer sans chercher à le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Par la suite, ils pensèrent à ce moment comme étant celui qui tournait définitivement cette page peu glorieuse de leur existence. Ils étaient pardonnés.

- T'inquiète ! Je ferai attention ! Merci beaucoup !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, voyons. Amuses-toi bien !

Les deux Maraudeurs le regardèrent décoller en souriant, le surveillant un instant pendant qu'il apprivoisait le balai de course et, voyant qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, reprirent leur route vers les vestiaires, le besoin de se décrasser se faisant de plus en plus pressant.

Quand ils en ressortirent un quart d'heure plus tard, ce fut pour découvrir leur camarade faisant des loopings entre les anneaux d'or à une vitesse prodigieuse. Impressionnés, ils l'observèrent virevolter dans les airs avec une aisance rare. Il semblait tellement dans son élément qu'ils s'attendirent presque un instant à ce qu'il abandonne le balai pour voler par ses propres moyens. Finalement, le jeune homme les aperçut et entreprit de les rejoindre. A toute allure et droit vers le sol. Sirius entendit James retenir un cri à côté de lui pendant qu'il se mordait la lèvre d'angoisse, s'attendant à voir le téméraire s'écraser au sol. Mais Tyr redressa au dernier moment et s'arrêta souplement à côté d'eux, les joues rougies par l'excitation et le grand air. Le jeune égyptien sauta du balai avec un sourire immense et franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'un pas bondissant.

- Ca fait du bien de voler comme ça ! Merci beaucoup Sirius, ça m'avait manqué !

L'héritier Black prit le balai qu'il lui tendait sans un mot, les yeux légèrement écarquillés, pas encore remis du choc de voir son ami effectuer une feinte de Wronski absolument parfaite. A côté de lui, James ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, tout aussi stupéfait. Le jeune homme les regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un problème ?

Cela fit sortir James de sa stupeur et il commença à balbutier.

- Mais… mais… mais mais mais TYR ! POURQUOI est-ce que tu n'as pas demandé à faire partie de l'équipe ? !

- Heu…

- Tu as un talent dingue, et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant ! On dirait que tu es _né_ avec un balai entre les jambes ! Tu as déjà joué au Quidditch, pas vrai ? On n'atteint pas un niveau comme le tien sans entraînement !

- Je…

- Comment as-tu _osé_ rester dans ton coin aussi longtemps ? Sans faire profiter ta Maison de ton talent ? Comment ? !

- Et bien…

- Je te préviens, l'année prochaine tu passes les sélections ! Bon sang, si tu avais été là pendant le match contre Poufsouffle _jamais_ on n'aurait perdu ! Tu n'as pas honte ? !

Tyr regardait James avec de grands yeux, abasourdi. Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à l'explosion du capitaine et ne savait franchement pas quoi lui répondre. Pas que son ami lui laisse l'occasion de le faire non plus, remarquez.

- Enfin bon. Ce qui est fait est fait. Mais je t'assure que l'an prochain, tu y passes ! Je te veux dans l'équipe, et n'oses même pas penser à dire non ! J'y crois pas, mais comment a-t-il pu me cacher, à _moi_, son don pour le Quidditch ! C'est une honte ! Une honte !

Et James fit volte-face et partit vers le château en grommelant dans sa barbe sur toutes les prouesses qu'ils auraient pu réaliser avec un joueur de la trempe de l'égyptien dans l'équipe, suivi par le regard amusé de Sirius et celui encore un peu secoué de Tyr.

Laissant échapper un petit rire, l'héritier Black entraîna son camarade à la suite de son meilleur ami. Tout en marchant, il posa sur son compagnon un regard pensif.

- Il a raison, tu sais. Tu as un vrai don pour ça.

Mal à l'aise avec les compliments, Tyr le remercia vaguement, les pommettes rosies. Amusé, Sirius posa un bras amical sur ses épaules.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je ne m'avance pas beaucoup en te disant ça… de quelques mois tout au plus. Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Tyr !

**.o0o.**

Le cours venait de se terminer et les élèves rassemblaient leurs affaires dans un joyeux brouhaha, quelques jeunes filles en toute hâte afin d'être les premières à atteindre le bureau du professeur et lui poser toutes les questions, plus ou moins pertinentes, auxquelles elles pouvaient penser dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention.

Severus soupira. La fin de l'année approchait dangereusement et il y avait toujours un nombre impressionnant de greluches de toutes les Maisons, même de Serpentard, honte suprême ! qui pensaient encore pouvoir inciter Al-Rhaman à les voir autrement qu'en tant qu'élèves.

Espèces de poules stupides !

Comme si l'égyptien allait si facilement se laisser corrompre par des minettes à peine sorties de l'enfance. Il leva les yeux aux ciel en voyant l'une d'entre elles minauder devant l'homme, cils papillotants et poitrine en avant.

Tu perds ton temps, imbécile. Il ne te **voit** pas !

Ecœuré par tant de stupidité, Severus retourna à son sac dans l'optique d'y fourrer ce qu'il restait de ses affaires étalées sur la table afin d'échapper au plus tôt à ce spectacle révoltant. Cependant, en ce détournant, son regard passa sur son voisin, qui comme lui observait les tentatives de séduction du professeur le plus courtisé de l'école. Mais ce qui arrêta son regard fut l'expression qui s'affichait sur le visage de Lucius.

Il pouvait lire sur les traits racés de son ami l'amusement que quelqu'un doté d'un sens de l'humour plus large que le sien pouvait trouver dans la scène, pitoyable à son avis, qui se déroulait devant eux.

Mais, contrairement au regard que le Lucius que connaissait Severus aurait du avoir, ce n'était pas un amusement cynique ou moqueur envers les pintades de basse-cour qui se pavanaient devant un coq. C'était plutôt, à son grand étonnement, un regard, amusé certes, mais presque attendri. Pas par la cour empressée que faisaient les demoiselles, mais par la gêne de leur professeur, apparemment toujours aussi agacé par l'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

Tout perdu dans son interrogation sur ce regard si étonnant, Severus renversa son plumier, en éparpillant le contenu. Après avoir pesté contre sa maladresse, il vit la situation sous un autre angle. Et se dit qu'il serait bon d'observer d'un peu plus près son professeur de DCFM et les gens qui lui tournaient autour, choses auxquelles il n'avait il est vrai prêté que peu d'attention. Et pourtant il lui semblait soudainement que c'était quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire, ne serait-ce que parce que, quoiqu'il puisse penser des filles de l'école, Al-Rhaman _était_ un personnage intéressant.

Severus fut un peu déçu, en regardant les jeunes filles se lasser et finir par s'en aller. Il ne c'était rien passé de plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ayant fini de ramasser ses affaires, il commençait à partir lui aussi, quand il vit enfin quelque chose qui lui sembla digne d'intérêt. Mais qu'il aurait peut-être préféré ignorer.

Une fois le professeur débarrassé de ses élèves un peu trop acharnées, Lucius s'approcha de lui d'un air tranquille. Et ils commencèrent tout deux à bavarder. Al-Rhaman semblait serein, détendu. Intéressé par la conversation.

En sortant de la salle, Severus, un peu inquiet, se demanda ce que Lucius avait derrière la tête.

Car Lucius avait forcément quelque chose derrière la tête, n'est-ce pas ?

**.o0o.**

Tyr adressa un dernier signe de main en direction du train qui ramenait ses amis chez eux et resta debout sur le quai de la gare jusqu'à ce que même la fumée de la locomotive rouge vif ait disparu à l'horizon.

Puis il remonta dans la calèche qui le ramènerait à Poudlard, laissant son regard se perdre dans le paysage. Bon sang, ils lui manquaient déjà…

**0o.**

Quand il rentra dans les appartements d'Enkil, il dû enjamber un certain nombre de valises posées au petit bonheur la chance sur le sol de l'entrée. Il espérait que son oncle s'était rappelé de leur présence avant de venir se prendre les pieds dans l'une d'entre elles…

Dans le salon, il trouva l'aveugle en train de mettre la dernière main à une énième malle, dans laquelle il avait apparemment stocké une partie de la paperasse qu'ils avaient accumulée pendant leurs recherches.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé et accueillit avec plaisir Naja qui venait vers lui. Il s'étonnait encore de l'affection que lui témoignait le reptile, il semblait que le cobra soit absolument incapable de ne pas venir se faire câliner quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Lovée sur le fauteuil d'Enkil, Bastet ouvrit un œil paresseux dans sa direction, bailla largement, dévoilant par la même occasion ses petits crocs acérés, et se rendormit. Tyr sourit et s'adossa au canapé, les anneaux de Naja autour de son cou soutenant sa nuque comme un de ces coussins qu'on emportait en voyage. Fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par le fredonnement d'Enkil un peu plus loin et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

- Bon. Je crois qu'on y est.

Le canapé s'enfonça un peu sous le poids de son oncle s'asseyant à côté de lui, le tirant de sa rêverie. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers l'aveugle qui lui souriait.

- Fatigué ?

- Non… mélancolique ?

Un sourcil noir se haussa au dessus du bandeau bleu.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- L'année est finie… Ils sont tous rentrés chez eux…

- Ah…

Un bras musclé se glissa autour de ses épaules, dérangeant Naja qui, sifflotant de mécontentement, se laissa glisser sur les genoux de son maître, permettant à Enkil d'attirer son neveu contre lui. Tyr nicha son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de l'aveugle et soupira. La main de son oncle vint jouer avec ses cheveux dans une caresse apaisante.

- Allez, mon grand. On a suffisamment d'informations sur l'Arche d'Inde pour pouvoir la localiser, et on a largement réduit le champs de recherche, pas vrai ? On va bientôt trouver une solution, et on pourra rentrer chez nous…

Tyr acquiesça faiblement. Après quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles il profita du calme du moment, il dit doucement.

- Ron et Hermione me manquent…

- Je comprend. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour pouvoir voir Remus… Mon Remus.

Tyr eut un petit rire.

- L'un ou l'autre tu auras du mal à le _voir_, Siri.

- Ah Ah. Comique.

Il tira légèrement sur les cheveux noirs qu'il peignait de ses doigts en représailles à la taquinerie et soupira.

- Enfin. Ca pourrait être pire, s'il n'y a qu'eux qui nous manquent…

Tyr fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien… je ne peux pas décemment dire que ma situation à notre époque me manque. Ici, je suis libre, je peux sortir quand je veux, où je veux, sans avoir à m'inquiéter d'être reconnu comme un taulard en cavale.

Le jeune homme sourit contre l'épaule de son oncle.

- Et moi je n'ai pas le destin de l'Angleterre sur les épaules, personne ne me regarde comme si j'étais un héros ou un cadavre en puissance…

Enkil resserra brusquement son étreinte sur le corps de son neveu.

- J'ai horreur quand tu parles comme ça. Tu n'es _pas_ un cadavre en puissance, Harry.

Tyr gloussa.

- Bien sûr que si, Siri. Comme tout le monde. Tu sais ce qu'on dit, « on meurt tous un jour ».

- Certes, mais tu mourras de vieillesse, dans ton lit, et pas des mains d'un psychopathe mégalomane. Et puis arrêtes de parler de ça, ça me met le moral à zéro. Ta mort est quelque chose que je refuse d'envisager.

Tyr resserra brièvement son étreinte avant de reprendre la parole.

- C'est vrai qu'on est tranquilles, ici. Maintenant… Bref. Par contre, j'ai de moins en moins de mal à… à être Tyr. Et j'ai l'impression de mentir à tout le monde, y compris à moi-même.

- Je comprend, c'est pareil pour moi. J'ai l'impression de ne plus vraiment être Sirius Black. Même si la dernière fois, à la bibliothèque de Londres, je me suis fait une frayeur… Je commençais à discuter avec un homme de choses et d'autres, et j'ai compris d'un coup que je papotais tranquillement avec un auror en uniforme ! Je dois t'avouer que mon cœur a manqué un battement…

Tyr rit en imaginant la scène.

- Tu m'étonnes…

Un silence confortable s'installa, la touche d'humour d'Enkil ayant un peu calmé les inquiétudes de son neveu. Mais pas totalement.

- Est-ce que tu ne te demande pas parfois dans quelle mesure notre passage dans cette époque influence notre présent ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de façon à vraiment tout chambouler. Tant que nous faisons attention à ne pas perturber les éléments importants de cette époque, quelques souvenirs un peu différents chez certaines personnes ne changeront pas la face du monde…

- Je pense que tu as raison. Même si… c'est tentant.

- Je sais, Harry. C'est vraiment tentant. Mais il ne faut pas jouer avec les voyages dans le temps, on en a déjà parlé.

- Je sais. Enfin ! Quand on sera rentrés à notre époque, on n'y pensera plus.

- Oui, et pour ça, il faut qu'on rentre en Egypte. Ca au moins, ça devrait te faire plaisir, non ?

- Oh, oui ! J'ai envie d'un été chaud, un vrai, j'en ai marre du climat anglais !

Enkil éclata de rire.

- A t'entendre, qui pourrait croire que tu es né à quelques kilomètres de Londres ?

- J'ai aussi hâte de revoir Youssef et Leila.

- C'est facile à résoudre, ça, on prend l'avion demain. Tes bagages sont prêts ?

- Oui, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas…

Tyr embrassa la pièce du regard, et soupira.

- Franchement, Siri, tu as _vraiment_ besoin d'emporter autant de valises ?

_A suivre…_

_Voilu ! la deuxième partie du chapitre 12 est en ligne ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Un peu plus d'action, non ? _

_Ah oui, a la base il devait être un peu plus court, mais vu que Keres a insisté pour qu'on y intègre l'Interlude… Il s'est encore allongé. (soupir) Je ne sais même plus à quoi le comparer. Godzilla ? Bref. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si vous avez des questions, des suggestions, des commentaires, des compliments (croise les doigts très fort) c'est le petit bouton en bas à gauche !_

_Avant de finir, quelques nouvelles du prochain chapitre : il est bien avancé, mais il me reste quelques scènes assez délicates à écrire, je ne fais donc aucun pronostic quand à sa publication. Sachez seulement que le titre en est « Vacances ». _

_Etil y a encore plus d'action ! (du moins je crois ;p) _

_Allez, gros bisoux à tous et à bientôt !_

_Kalari_


	15. Chapter 13 : Correspondances

_**Oxymore**_

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! ! ! hélas… (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Frambolizz **: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant! Gros bisoux!

**L'errant **: Salut toi! Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité, c'est vrai que les personnages de JKR sont assez plats, ça m'agace quand je lis les bouquins mais d'un autre côté, ça permet aux fanficeurs de pouvoir faire à peu près ce qu'ils veulent avec eux sans tomber directement dans le OOC, qu'en pense-tu? Je suis ravie que tu penses que ma fic gagne en qualité à mesure de sa progression, je pense que c'est tout simplement parce que les persos gagnent en profondeur, ce qui paraît tout de même plus logique que de penser que je suis une déesse de l'écriture! ;p Comment ça ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit? Maiheu! Lol.

Sinon tu as raison pour Tyr qui as de quoi être une vraie fontaine de part sa vie difficile, mais je pense quand même qu'il faudrait qu'il se calme un peu, non? Je crois même que lui-même est de cet avis ! ;p Quant aux modifications éventuelles sur le futur... je crois que tu as deviné juste, ils ne devraient pas pouvoir éviter de changer quelque chose, mais quoi, et dans quelle mesure? That is the question! Et enfin, quand vont-ils rentrer? Alala, je suis désolée mais ma politique anti-spoilers est toujours d'actualité! Voilu, encore merci pour tes encouragements, gros bisoux!

**Mmk **: Merci pour ta review, je suis ravie que l'interlude t'ai plu ! Gros bisoux!

**Réponses aux questions : **

**Comment Sirius et Harry font-ils pour garder leur peau brune?**

Et bien, si vous vous rappelez, quand ils sont en Egypte avant de venir en Angleterre, Youssef les a "forcés" a passer des heures nus comme des vers au soleil, pour obtenir un bronzage intégral et de ce fait coller a leur identité d'emprunt. Après cela, il suffit d'un peu d'entretien de bronzage (UV moldu, sortilège spécial, comme vous voulez) et le tour est joué! Sans compter qu'ils sont retournés en Egypte a Noël, ils ont pu entretenir leur teint a ça moment-la aussi!

**Sirius va-t-il finir par retrouver la vue?**

Bien sur! Sa cécité n'est que temporaire, c'est simplement que la guérison prend un peu de temps. Encore environ un an de patience (dans la fic) et nous pourrons contempler les beaux yeux khôlés de Siri!

**Pourquoi Harry et Sirius-venu-du-futur sont-ils si calmes face a Peter?**

Et bien c'est tout simplement parce qu'ils ne _peuvent pas_ faire autrement. Ça bousillerait leur couverture s'ils s'en prenaient sans raison apparente a un personnage faible et effacé tel que l'est Peter. Et si vous vous rappelez bien, les rares fois où Peter a adressé la parole a Tyr, il s'est plus ou moins fait envoyer sur les roses. Échaudé, Pettigrow n'ose tout simplement plus lui parler. Quant a Enkil, il a simplement pris le parti de l'ignorer autant que possible, probablement pour éviter d'être tenté de le tuer.

**Il n'y a pas eu de conséquences pour la photo de Rusard, affichée dans les toilettes ? Dumbledore avait l'air drôlement furax pourtant...**

Oh oui, il était furax. Mais contre qui? Après tout, la photo_n'était pas_ truquée, et Dumbledore devait le savoir. Il va sans dire qu'un enseignant n'est pas sensé avoir ce genre de pensée a l'égard d'un élève quel qu'il soit. On peut donc penser qu'en guise de représailles contre son concierge, le directeur n'a simplement pas cherché le coupable avec énormément d'énergie... Sans compter qu'après une semaine, les indices éventuels avaient probablement été effaces. Et puis c'est des Maraudeurs dont nous parlons! Ce ne sont pas des débutants. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de preuves contre eux. Le petit discours de Dumbledore était donc la seule punition qui ait été appliquée. Mais quelle punition! Je vous assure que même Sirius se sentait honteux après ça!

**Petites précisions pour ce chapitre **:

¤ En italique : correspondance. En normal : normal. Récit, quoi… Mais comme d'habitude l'italique dans le normal, c'est de l'arabe !

¤ **IMPORTANT!!!** IL Y **A **DU SLASH DANS OXYMORE, il arrive a grands pas, mais comme je l'ai dit a ceux et celles qui m'ont posé la question dans leurs reviews, je pense que vu les caractères des personnages, il faut du temps pour construire leurs relations. Franchement, est-ce que vous imaginez VRAIMENT Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy ou Severus Snape déclarer leur flamme éternelle a un gars qu'ils viennent de rencontrer ou a qui ils n'accordent pas le plus petit début de confiance? Moi, non. Voilà pourquoi il n'y a pas ENCORE de slash dans Oxymore, mais encore une fois, ça va venir. Très bientôt. D'ailleurs ça m'étonnerais qu'à la fin de ce chapitre vous n'ayez pas deviné au moins un des couples qui arrivent. Vala! Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu mon blabla, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas décus!

Very well, and now, into the fic!

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 13**

**_Vacances_**

**.o0o.**

_Cher Tyr,_

_Comment vas-tu? J'imagine que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir si vite une lettre de moi (voire même pas du tout, j'avoue ne pas être très porté sur la correspondance en temps normal. Mais le temps n'est PAS normal!)_

_Pourquoi ? Dois-tu être en train de te demander. Et bien tout simplement parce que je suis peu ou prou enfermé dans ce manoir glauque sans aucun contact avec des gens normaux, ou du moins pas totalement barrés dans un délire psychotique qui me rend chèvre. Bêêêêh!_

_Tu vois, je craque. Ils vont me rendre dingue. Si Reg (Regulus, mon petit frère, je ne suis pas sûr que tu l'ais déjà croisé) n'était pas là, je serai à St Mangouste en cellule capitonnée depuis belle lurette et la morgue serait pleine de mes victimes._

_Ok, là tu dois être un peu paumé. En résumé, mes relations avec ma mère et tous les membres restants de ma famille (à l'exception, relative, de Reg, donc) sont plus que mauvaises. Pour faire simple, je ne les supporte pas et ils me prennent pour un petit con. Et ça, c'est la version politiquement correcte. _

_Ce ne serait pas si terrible si je pouvais les éviter, je n'aurais plus que ma mère à supporter, mais le petit problème, c'est que « en tant qu'Héritier de la Puissante Famille Black » (ma vieille a un don pour mettre des majuscules partout), je me « dois » d'assister à __**toutes**__ les réunions, réceptions, soirées et autres galas qui se tiennent __**quasiment tous les**__** jours**__ dans les diverses familles de la « Bonne Société Sorcière ». En gros, les sangs-purs._

_Et ils me rendent __**dingue **__avec leurs idéologies à la CON, leurs manières de culs-serrés, leur champagne et leurs généalogies !_

_J'ai besoin d'air, j'ai besoin d'avoir des contacts avec des gens normaux ! Je harcèle déjà James, Remus et Peter de lettres et d'appels de cheminette, mais je n'ai pas encore pu __**une seule fois**__ aller les voir en personne ! Ma mère a toujours une excuse (bonne de son point de vue, très mauvaise du mien, mais il semble que je n'ai pas voix au chapitre) pour me retenir au manoir. Même pas deux semaines que je suis rentré et je n'en peux déjà plus. Pour te dire jusqu'où je suis tombé, j'ai croisé Malfoy (Lucius) à une énième réception l'autre soir, et j'ai presque été content de le voir !_

_Rends-toi compte, j'en suis réduit à trouver du réconfort dans la présence de Serpentards ! Et pas des moindres, leur petit prince et son successeur ! Oui, parce que mon frère est à Serpentard, lui, le bon fils, et est plutôt bien placé dans leur hiérarchie. La preuve, Malfoy l'a salué avec pratiquement tout le respect dû à un égal. J'ai cru halluciner, je t'assure. Tu les aurais vu ces deux là, avec leurs airs sournois et leur mépris des autres mal camouflé par un sourire faux ! Et ils étaient les deux seules personnes (à par une armée de poules gloussantes qui avaient l'air toutes plus bêtes les unes que les autres) à avoir ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des visages amis ! _

_J'ai essayé de prendre le parti de rester avec les poules suscitées, mais leur stupidité n'est pas qu'apparente et je me sentais devenir moi-même un peu plus bête à chaque minute passée en leur compagnie. Sans compter que je ne peux pas ne serait-ce que regarder l'une d'entre elles sans qu'on s'imagine que je vais la demander en mariage. En mariage ! Moi, me marier ! Et avec une oie stupide dont la seule utilité est de faire joli dans les galas et de mettre bas des héritiers ! Mais ils me prennent pour qui ? Un étalon reproducteur ?_

_Tu n'imagines pas jusqu'où ils peuvent aller. Ils me pensent trop jeune, trop innocent (Ah !) ou trop stupide pour m'en être aperçu, mais je ne compte plus le nombre de greluches qui ont tenté de s'introduire dans mon pantalon, pour tenter de se faire mettre enceintes et me forcer au mariage ! Mais là où ça va loin, c'est que je sais pertinemment qu'elles ont pris une potion de fertilité avant d'essayer de me mettre le grappin dessus, histoire que même avec un sort de contraception, la petite graine prenne racine !_

_Ils me rendent malades. Oui, « ils » parce que ce sont généralement les parents qui me jettent leurs fifilles dans les bras afin d'entrer dans la célèbre et si respectable famille Black !_

_Respectable, ma famille ? Mais dans quel monde vivent-ils ?Pas dans le mien en tout cas. C'est incroyable le pouvoir du sang, franchement. Ou alors c'est le fric qui les attire ? Parce que je sais très bien que je pourrais être borgne, cul-de-jatte ou pustuleux, avoir le QI d'une huître ou le caractère d'un troll, ou même tout ça à la fois, et je serais toujours aussi courtisé. Extrêmement gratifiant, pas vrai ?_

_Enfin bref. Je t'en prie, donne-moi de tes nouvelles, racontes-moi tes vacances, décris-moi l'Egypte et ce que tu y fais, n'importe quoi pour me changer les idées et me rappeler que le monde ne se réduit pas à __**ça**__ !_

_Avec les meilleurs sentiments qui me restent au milieu de mon désespoir,_

_Sirius._

En achevant de lire la missive, Tyr ne savait pas trop s'il devait sourire ou s'inquiéter sérieusement. Le ton de la lettre flottait entre l'humour noir et le découragement, le tout noyé dans un agacement grandissant. Connaissant le personnage qui l'avait rédigée, c'était un mélange plus qu'explosif. Sirius n'avait jamais été connu pour sa patience ou sa capacité à endurer très longtemps des situations qui lui déplaisaient.

Son premier réflexe fut de prendre la plume afin de composer une réponse apaisante pour les nerfs éprouvés de son ami et l'assurer de tout son soutien. Et puis il se rappela que Sirius s'était enfui de chez lui avant la fin de sa scolarité. Ils allaient rentrer en septième année, la dernière à Poudlard, et le jeune homme était toujours l'héritier Black. Par conséquent, il était à peu près certain que cet événement plus que marquant pour beaucoup de monde (de Sirius à James en passant par toute la société des sangs-purs), allait se produire cet été. Si cela était le cas, il ne pouvait rien dire ou faire pour calmer son ami et l'inciter à la patience. Trop de choses dans le futur dépendaient de cette décision du jeune homme de tirer un trait sur son passé.

C'est donc avec beaucoup d'hésitations qu'il répondit à la lettre, réfléchissant soigneusement à ce qu'il disait et comment le formuler de manière à ne pas influencer Sirius dans quelque sens que ce soit.

Pas que le jeune animagus soit très influençable de toute façon. Quoi qu'il arrive, si Sirius devait décider quoi que ce soit, il le ferait très certainement sur un coup de tête et tout de ce que lui ou n'importe qui d'autre pourrait lui dire ne servirait à rien…

**.o0o.**

_Potter._

_Je sais que ça doit être la dix millième fois que je te le dis, te l'écris ou te le hurle, mais je te le répète encore : JE TE DETESTE !!!!_

_Sors de ma tête, sors de ma vie, je t'en supplie !_

_Au fait, c'est Lily. Je sais que je ne t'écrirais pas en temps normal, mais la dernière tequila et une amie qui n'en peux plus d'entendre parler de toi (tout comme moi d'ailleurs) m'ont fait me retrouver devant une feuille blanche avec un stylo à la main. Oui, la parfaite préfète est saoule. Vas-y, moque-toi. Il fut un temps ou tu ne savais faire que ça. Ça et le bouffon bien sûr. Alors retourne à ta place, qui est celle de l'empoisonneur de ma vie, et arrête d'être comme tu es devenu ! Je sais que je t'ai toujours dit (avec plus ou moins de patience je le reconnais) de grandir et de murir ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, mais je retire ce que je disais ! Redeviens imbuvable, arrogant, narquois, redeviens le Potter que je détestais et empêche de sortir le James que je commence à apprécier !_

_Depuis quelques mois, je le vois, je discute avec lui, James est un garçon trop formidable pour que le retour en fanfare de ce damné Potter ne m'affecte pas. _

_Donc, James Potter, SORS DE MA VIE !!_

_Avec toute mon inimitié,_

_Lily._

**.o0o.**

- Siri ?

Sirius grogna, mais le fait qu'il ait le visage enfoui dans son oreiller ne permettait pas de déterminer s'il s'agissait d'un grognement signifiant « Vas-t-en je ne veux pas te voir », ou d'un « Quoi, encore ? » énervé. Dans le doute, Regulus avança d'un pas dans la chambre de son frère, mais ne referma pas la porte derrière lui, au cas où une retraite précipitée s'avérait nécessaire.

- Sirius, je peux te parler ?

Le Gryffondor grogna encore, mais se retourna sur le dos et soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Tu es venu me faire le sermon habituel ? Me seriner encore ton couplet favori ? « Je comprends que ça ne soit pas facile pour toi, pérora-t-il dans une mauvaise imitation de la voix de son frère, mais comprend-la, depuis la mort de père, elle a dû protéger notre héritage des vautours qui le convoitent, et elle veut que tu soies prêt a les affronter a ton tour a ta majorité ». Si c'est ça, abstiens-toi, comme tu vois je le connais par cœur.

Regulus soupira, sans trop savoir si c'était de découragement ou d'agacement.

- Écoutes Sirius. Si tu crois que cette situation me plait, si tu crois que j'ai le beau rôle dans cette histoire, tu te trompes lourdement. Mais si tu ne fais pas d'efforts, nous…

- Quoi des efforts ? Elle en fait, elle, peut-être ?

Regulus serra les dents pour ne pas se mettre à hurler.

- Sirius, s'il te plait… On est début juillet, et je crois qu'aucun de nous ne va tenir jusqu'à la fin des vacances si ça continue comme ça. Et j'ai autre chose à faire que de jouer les états tampons entre toi et Mère !

Sirius se releva brusquement et lança un regard noir à son petit frère.

- Qui te le demande ? Si je suis le seul à me battre contre elle et ses idées stupides, si tu la soutiens, comment veux-tu que les choses changent ? Tu es aussi responsable qu'elle ou moi de cette situation !

Regulus rendit son regard à son ainé et ils se fixèrent ainsi, pleins de colère et d'incompréhension, pendant quelques secondes, avant que le jeune homme ne fasse volte-face et sorte en claquant la porte.

Il avança d'un pas rageur dans le couloir, et en passant près du salon ou avait éclaté la dispute, il entendit sa mère pleurer.

Les yeux pleins de larmes de rage qu'il se refusait à laisser couler et la gorge nouée de stress, le cadet des Black fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers sa chambre. En passant devant la porte de son frère, il donna un violent coup de pied dedans dans une tentative d'évacuer un peu de sa colère.

Il ne fit que se ruiner un orteil et le « Dégage, vieille folle ! » de Sirius acheva de lui retourner l'estomac.

Regulus entra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte et se jeta sur son lit, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller. Se rendant compte qu'il se retrouvait dans la même position que son frère un peu plus tôt, il ragea et se releva prestement pour s'adosser au montant de son lit.

Sirius ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien ! Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir son frère, son grand frère, le héros de son enfance, si stupide. Et le voir se retourner contre lui, le mettre dans le même sac que Mère, elle que le Gryffondor haïssait plus que tout…

Regulus avait jusque-la eut pour son frère une place particulière au sein de la famille Black. Sirius ne le considérait pas comme un membre de la famille haie, mais toujours comme son petit frère.

Mais les choses allaient trop loin. Il sentait que le statuquo chaotique ne tiendrait guère plus longtemps.

Regulus préférait ne pas se demander qui il choisirait entre son grand frère qu'il avait adulé, mais qu'il n'intéressait plus, et sa mère, si stricte et si froide, mais qui les aimait, a sa manière.

Il se dit amèrement que de toute façon, Sirius ne lui laisserait pas le choix. S'il faisait quelque chose, cet égoïste le ferait seul.

Il le laisserait derrière.

Un sanglot, de tristesse, cette fois, lui remonta dans la gorge et il ne put le contenir. L'incompréhension, l'agressivité qui régnaient dans la maison et pire que tout, le désintérêt de Sirius a son égard, lui faisaient aussi mal que la perspective de rester seul avec Mère une fois que le fils ainé les aurait abandonnés.

**.oOo.**

_Ma très chère Lily,_

_Avec tout le respect que je te dois, il n'est pas question que j'accède a ta demande de sortir de ta vie. Tout d'abord car je devrais pour cela ne plus mettre un pied à Poudlard. Or je doute que mes parents soient entièrement d'accord. _

_Ensuite, très chère, même si je le voulais (note bien que je ne le veux pas) il m'est impossible de contrôler tes pensées pour me sortir de ta tête. Et malgré le fait que cela te pose de sérieux problèmes existentiels, sache que je suis ravi de hanter ainsi tes pensées. _

_Mais je sens que je redeviens… comment disais-tu ? Imbuvable, arrogant ? Narquois ?_

_Bref, je vais cacher Potter quelque part et laisser James te parler. _

_Comment vas-tu, Lily ? Est-ce que tu passes de bonnes vacances ? Apparemment oui, au vue de tes soirées entre amis…_

_J'ai souvent pensé à t'écrire, mais je me suis dit que tu me trouverais importun. J'ai même hésité a te répondre, me disant que tu préférerais peut être que nous fassions tout les deux comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si je n'avais reçu aucune lettre de ta part afin de ne pas te mettre mal a l'aise._

_Pourtant je te réponds. Pour te dire (si jamais ça t'intéresse) que ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit une idée a toi et non pas celle d'une amie alcoolisée. Enfin, tu m'as écrit, je ne vais pas chipoter, hein ? _

_Donc je ne t'écris pas pour me moquer de toi. J'ai fait des choses beaucoup plus stupides que d'écrire une lettre quand j'étais sous l'influence de l'alcool… _

_Il y a tout de même une question que je me pose. Étais-tu sincère ? Pensais-tu vraiment ce que tu as écrit ? Car j'avais bien remarqué un certain changement dans ton attitude a mon égard mais, ne te vexe pas, je pensais que tu t'adoucissais avec l'âge. Je ne pensais pas être la cause de ça. Dois-je en être content ? Je pense que oui. Car j'ai aussi beaucoup apprécié les moments passés ensemble qui ne finissaient pas par tes hurlements et des portes claquées. Voire ta main dans mon visage. _

_Et, confidence pour confidence, mon petit cœur a parfois sursauté dans ma poitrine quand mon côté résolument optimiste (rêveur ?) se faisait des idées suite à ces revirements d'attitude. _

_Voilà, on est à égalité. J'ai une lettre compromettante de toi, tu en as une de moi. _

_Si tu veux continuer ce passionnant échange d'écrits honteux, j'attends avec espoir une réponse de toi. Il semble être plus facile de mettre sur le tapis ce genre de chose par écrit, plutôt que face à face où, quand je me sens gêné, je redeviens le stupide Potter, où tu t'énerves, et où on finit par s'engueuler. _

_Bref. J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles._

_James. _

**.oOo.**

Harry regardait les fins voiles de coton onduler doucement sous la faible brise qui sortait de l'Arche du Temps. A coté de lui, Sirius étudiait le passage de tous ses sens restants, et particulièrement de son nouveau, espérant découvrir un indice, une indication, un début de piste, n'importe quoi qui puisse les aider à résoudre le mystère de l'Arche et à rentrer à leur époque.

- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry tourna la tête vers le guide indien qui les avait, après bien des détours, des soupçons et des interrogatoires plus ou moins subtils sur leurs motivations, introduits dans le temple secret auquel on avait confié l'Arche, bien des siècles plus tôt. Quatre mille cinq cents ans plus tôt exactement.

- Le pouvoir que l'on sent émaner de ce chef d'œuvre, la sensation de danger qui étreint les entrailles quand on s'en approche, et la tentation presque irrésistible qui nous pousse malgré tous nos instincts à venir toujours un peu plus près…

Tout en parlant, il s'était avancé vers l'Arche, tout doucement, comme on s'approche d'un dragon endormi. Il caressa du bout des doigts le tissu précieux, où le coton le plus fin se mêlait aux fils d'or.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, repensant aux deux autres Arches qu'il avait déjà contemplées. Celle d'Angleterre, oubliée dans les souterrains du Département des Mystères, dont les voiles abimés tombaient lentement en morceaux. Celle de la Vallée des Rois qui, si elle avait un jour eut des voiles comme ses sœurs, les avait perdus depuis belle lurette.

Comme l'Arche d'Inde semblait presque belle, avec ses guirlandes de fleurs tressées artistiquement disposées sur son arc parfaitement dépoussiérée, son voile précieux en parfait état, et les offrandes diverses, nourritures délicates, vins rares et bijoux superbes étalées a sa base.

L'indien sortit de sa poche une pièce d'or, qu'il embrassa avant de s'agenouiller devant l'Arche. Il murmura une prière rapide avant de jeter la pièce dans les ténèbres miroitantes entre les pans blanc doré des voiles qui continuaient d'onduler sous l'effet de la brise venue d'outre-monde. Ou plutôt, comme seuls le savaient à cette époque Harry, Sirius et leur vieil ami égyptien, d'outre-temps. Le jeune homme retint un sourire à la pensée que quelqu'un, quelque part, a une date indéfinie, venait de recevoir une pièce d'or sur la tête.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour se sortir de ses réflexions, Harry s'approcha de l'Arche à son tour, pour observer de plus près les inscriptions gravées dans la pierre blanche. Il lui semblait vaguement reconnaitre une des antiques écritures dont ils avaient fait la découverte lors de leurs recherches, mais il ne pouvait l'identifier avec précision. Il se tourna vers le guide qui le regardait avec attention, apparemment aussi scandalisé de le voir toucher l'Arche que satisfait de sa manière délicate, respectueuse même, de le faire. Diplomate, le jeune homme retira doucement sa main de la pierre froide tout en interrogeant l'indien.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il est écrit ?

Soulagé de le voir s'éloigner de l'objet de culte, le guide répondit sans hésiter.

- Oui, il s'agit d'un dialecte aujourd'hui disparu, venu du Moyen-Orient il y a des millénaires. Cette phrase a été écrite par ceux qui ont offert l'Arche de la Mort aux fidèles de Kali. Le dialecte est perdu, mais la traduction demeure. Il est écrit : « Pour que la Mort vienne en son Temps, l'Arche qui l'incarne doit demeurer secrète, adorée et justement crainte par ceux et ceux uniquement que sa beauté ne tentera point. »

Il se tut pendant quelques secondes avant de demander d'un ton un peu trop neutre.

- Vous tente-t-elle, messieurs ?

Harry, qui n'avait pratiquement pas quitté l'Arche des yeux, resta silencieux un long moment avant de secouer doucement la tête.

- Non. Elle est belle, certes, mais je la crains trop pour la désirer. Non, elle ne me tente pas.

L'indien laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un petit sourire satisfait avant de se tourner vers Sirius. Qui n'avait pas bougé un muscle, pas émit un son, depuis qu'il s'était arrêté a quelques pas de l'Arche.

- Et vous monsieur ?

La voix un peu trop rauque de l'aveugle s'éleva presque aussitôt, brisant la sombre sérénité qui régnait dans la salle.

- Je la hais. Elle me répugne, me dégoûte, me débecte. La désirer ? Ha ! Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je la hais !

Il fit volte-face dans une grande envolée de tissu moiré et sortit de la salle à grands pas.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers leur guide stupéfait.

- Accepteriez-vous de répondre a quelques questions, et me laisser prendre quelques photos de l'Arche ?..

**.o0o.**

- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! SI TU FRANCHIS CETTE PORTE, N'ESPERES PAS POUVOIR LA PASSER A NOUVEAU UN JOUR ! ! !

En réponse, Sirius claqua de toutes ses forces ladite porte, dévala les quelques marches du perron majestueux et s'en fut dans les rues de Londres sans un regard en arrière.

Fumant de colère, traînant sa malle derrière lui, et habillé d'une robe de sorcier, il va sans dire qu'il attirait plus que sa part d'attention parmi les passants. Se souciant comme d'une guigne des regards curieux qui le suivaient, il avançait droit devant lui, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et cette… cette… cette mégère qui osait se dire sa mère et, par le fait, entendait régir sa vie à sa place!

Depuis qu'il avait mis les pieds à Grimmault Place au début des vacances, elle n'avait pas perdu une occasion de lui faire savoir à quel point il était inutile pour la famille Black, un Gryffondor, quelle horreur!, à quel point tout ce qu'il faisait était mal fait, à quel point ses relations étaient mauvaises, à commencer par ce Pettigrow qui ne descendait d'aucune bonne famille, jusqu'à ses tenues, « mais comment es-tu habillé ? On dirait un moldu ! ».

Alors non, trop, c'était trop, et quand elle avait commencé à critiquer sa correspondance avec Tyr, sous le prétexte qu'on ne frayait pas avec un égyptien même pas anglais, il avait tout bonnement pété les plombs et lui avait renvoyé à la figure tout le bien qu'il pensait de la "puissante" famille Black, des Sang-Purs en général et d'elle en particulier.

Il va sans dire que Salomé Black n'avait pas du tout apprécié et, avant que quiconque – comprendre Regulus – ait pu intervenir, la dispute avait atteint des proportions jamais égalées à ce jour et la porte avait claqué derrière Sirius.

_Et c'est tant mieux !_ pensa la jeune homme avec véhémence. _Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette bande de fous furieux !_

Durant tout le mois de juillet, il avait été obligé d'endurer une succession qui lui avait semblé infinie de fêtes, cocktails et autres réunions de famille durant lesquelles on l'avait exhibé comme un cheval de concours. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de demoiselles qu'on lui avait présentées en vue d'un mariage, certaines presque deux fois plus âgées que lui ! Sans compter qu'il avait dû endurer les commentaires sarcastiques de ses quelques cousins mâles, jaloux de sa position d'héritier, les "bons conseils" de ce qui restait de ses oncles qui se voyaient tous très bien en mentor écouté, et les compliments obséquieux de vieux vautours de la politique qui cherchaient à se mettre l'influençable futur jeune maître des Black dans la poche. Grand bien leur fasse! Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec eux. Que Regulus s'en charge, à ce qu'il avait vu il s'en sortait très bien !

_Son côté Serpentard, très certainement._

Et bien, que Salomé fasse de son fils cadet l'héritier parfait dont elle rêvait, lui n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire! Parce que non seulement ces réceptions où elle le traînait étaient, au mieux, d'un ennui mortel, mais en plus, évidemment, _rien_ de ce qu'il y faisait ou y disait ne trouvait grâce aux yeux de sa mère. Elle l'avait chapitré des heures durant sur ce qu'il aurait dû dire ou aurait dû faire en réponse à tel ou telle attaque ou commentaire. Ou sur sa façon de danser. Ou de se tenir. Ou de parler. Ou de sourire. Bon sang, même la manière de tenir une coupe de champagne ou un petit four y était passée!

_Qu'elle se trouve un pantin articulé si elle veut le faire danser à sa guise ! Mais qu'elle ne compte pas sur moi !_

C'est ainsi que, ruminant sa colère et ses griefs, il arriva presque sans s'en apercevoir dans un petit parc isolé au milieu d'un pâté de maisons. Soudainement fatigué après sa course folle dans les rues de Londres, drainé de son énergie par ses émotions tumultueuses, il s'affala à moitié sur un banc, appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains et poussa un profond soupir. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, laissant sa rage s'échapper de lui sans plus penser à rien. Enfin, un peu calmé, il réfléchit à se qu'il allait pouvoir faire. Et ses options lui parurent terriblement réduites. Oh, bien sûr, il avait un peu d'argent à lui, qu'il avait économisé sur les sommes plus que conséquentes que lui allouait sa mère chaque mois depuis des années. Sans compter l'héritage de l'oncle Alphard auquel il aurait accès à sa majorité, dans un peu plus d'un an. Mais pour le moment, il était toujours mineur et pas encore émancipé, bien qu'il ait l'intention de s'occuper de cela au plus vite. Personne ne lui louerait quoi que ce soit avant un certain temps. Et il était toujours restreint par ce décret du ministère de la Magie qui interdisait aux sorciers non encore diplômés l'utilisation intensive de la magie. En résumé, il n'avait pas de toit, et aucun moyen de s'en trouver un, à moins d'aller mendier l'hospitalité quelque part, ce que sa fierté ne supporterait jamais.

C'est à ce moment là qu'une phrase de son meilleur ami lui revint à l'esprit.

_Siri… tu sais que quoi qu'il se passe, tu peux compter sur nous, pas vrai ?_

A cet instant, il eut envie de se donner des claques. Premièrement pour ne pas avoir pensé plus tôt à demander de l'aide aux seules personnes de la part de qui il pouvait en accepter, et deuxièmement parce que sa nouvelle, et très mauvaise, situation allait complètement les affoler. Il réalisa soudain que cette deuxième pensée ne lui serait jamais venue à l'esprit quelques mois plus tôt. L'idée même que ses amis puissent s'inquiéter réellement pour lui à cause de ses propres actions le rendait malade aujourd'hui, alors qu'avant il ne l'aurait même pas envisagé. Pas qu'il pense que ses amis s'en fichaient mais… et bien l'engueulade magistrale de Tyr après leur accident lui avait finalement fait réaliser que ce qu'il faisait ou ne faisait pas pouvait directement affecter ses amis, et le faisait même plus que souvent. Simplement parce qu'ils tenaient à lui. Il prit la décision de n'informer Tyr de son départ de chez sa mère que le plus tard possible, une fois qu'il aurait trouvé une solution à ses problèmes actuels. Il préférait autant qu'il le pouvait éviter d'inquiéter plus que de raison l'égyptien à son sujet. Il avait vu de quoi était capable le jeune homme dans ces cas là et ne se souciait pas d'essuyer une nouvelle fois sa colère.

Et puis il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se reposer sur lui dans cette période de faiblesse. Il avait endossé le manteau du protecteur avec lui et n'avait jamais apprécié de mélanger les rôles.

Sans compter que son plus grand confident avait les cheveux en bataille et portait des lunettes. James ne lui pardonnerait jamais s'il se tournait vers quelqu'un d'autre alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réellement besoin de conseils et d'assistance.

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que le jeune homme se leva de son banc, empoigna sa malle et se remit en route, mais cette fois avec une idée très précise de sa destination: Godric Hollow.

**.o0o.**

_Cher Tyr,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent toujours aussi bien, et que l'Inde possède encore quelques mystères pour toi. Après tout, il serait dommage d'avoir fait le tour d'un pays à la culture aussi riche en quelques semaines ! Merci pour les photos au fait, même si celle devant le Taj Mahal m'a laissé un arrière goût étrange. Poser devant le temple des amoureux avec son oncle, enfin, on n'a pas idée ! Tu es __**sûr**__ que tu ne m'as rien caché de ta relation avec notre cher professeur ?_

_Quoique… ne répond pas à ça. Si la réponse ne me convient pas, je préfère ne pas penser à ce que ça entraînerait comme images mentales… Argh ! Trop tard ! Maudit soit mon esprit pervers, je suis traumatisé à jamais !_

_Bref, changeons de sujet. Tes retrouvailles avec ta chère et tendre se sont bien passées ? Tu ne lui as pas trop manqué ? Racontes, tu lui as offert un dîner aux chandelles d'abord ou bien vous avez directement atterri entre les draps ? Comment est-elle au lit au fait ? Timide ? Tendre ? Sauvage ? Coquine ? Je veux tout savoir !_

_A ce niveau là, de mon côté c'est le calme plat. Désolé, pas d'anecdotes croustillantes à te mettre sous la dent ou à essayer avec ta Leila, je suis chaste comme… comme… comme quelqu'un de très chaste !_

_Il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu la tête à ça récemment. Oui, parce qu'il c'est passé un certain nombre d'événements dont je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis la fin juillet. Avant que tu t'imagines quoi que ce soit, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter et te gâcher tes vacances. Parce que tu as tendance à trop t'inquiéter, pas vrai ?_

_Mais je sens que c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire, alors voilà : je suis parti de chez moi. Enfin, de chez moi… de chez ma mère. Après un mois de harcèlement moral incessant, j'ai craqué et je suis parti en claquant la porte. Ma très chère génitrice m'a informé à ce moment là que ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Pas que j'en ai l'intention d'ailleurs._

_Mais ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas à la rue. Je suis allé directement chez James, pensant simplement y passer une nuit ou deux, le temps de trouver une solution à mon problème de logement, et ses parents ont refusé de me laisser partir depuis. Je t'assure, c'est limite s'ils ne me séquestrent pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que cet abruti ébouriffé leur a raconté, mais ils ont l'air de me penser orphelin ou quasiment, et en grand besoin d'affection familiale, parce qu'il ne se passe pas une réunion de famille à laquelle je ne suis pas convié. Comprend par là : traîné de force. Non, j'exagère. C'est plutôt sympa en fait. Rien à voir en tout cas avec les réceptions de la famille Black._

_Je pourrais m'habituer à faire partie de la famille Potter. En fait, je crois que j'y ai tout intérêt, parce qu'ils ont l'air très décidés à me traiter comme le petit dernier, ou un enfant perdu depuis longtemps qu'ils viendraient de retrouver. _

_Tout ça pour dire, ne t'en fait pas, tout va bien. J'ai déjà commencé à me renseigner sur la procédure d'émancipation, et d'ici quelques mois ça devrait être bon. Les Potter m'ont très clairement fait comprendre qu'il était hors de question que je quitte leur domicile avant la rentrée, et une fois à Poudlard je suis tranquille pour toute l'année scolaire. Aux prochaines vacances je serai émancipé et j'ai suffisamment d'argent de côté pour pouvoir me loger le temps de trouver un boulot. Tu vois ? La belle vie !_

_J'avoue, j'ai eu de la chance que Susan et Aloïs ne me fichent pas à la porte quand j'ai débarqué chez eux avec armes et bagages, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui se serait passé si ça avait été le cas. Mais ils ne l'ont pas fait, donc tout va bien ! _

_Profites bien de la fin de tes vacances, et ne m'en veux pas d'avoir craint ta colère si tu avais su pour ma nouvelle situation avant que j'ai trouvé une solution. Je ne tenais absolument pas à vivre un remake de ton dernier sermon. Tu es beaucoup trop impressionnant pour ton bien, l'égyptien !_

_Ah, James vient de m'informer que le dîner était prêt. Il me dit également de te passer le bonjour et demande des détails sur tes performances amoureuses avec la seconde plus belle fille du monde (je te laisse deviner qui est la première). _

_Répond vite, on meurt de curiosité ! Et soies gentil avec tes reproches sur mon comportement, ou mon entêtement, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Remus et même James m'ont déjà suffisamment chapitré à ce sujet ! Qui aurait cru que notre Joker serait le premier à me reprocher mon manque de tact et de discernement ? Pas moi en tout cas…_

_Bref ! J'attends ta réponse avec impatience et anxiété à la fois, alors ne me laisse pas moisir d'angoisse et de curiosité !_

_Avec toute mon amitié (très important, ça, on ne tape pas sur ses amis !)_

_Sirius._

**.o0o.**

_Cher Sirius,_

_Alors, tout d'abord et avant tout : DE QUOI JE ME MELE ? ! ?_

_Mes « performances » entre les draps ou ailleurs, comme tu dis, NE TE REGARDENT EN AUCUNE FACON ! ! !_

_Non mais._

_Plus sérieusement, tu ne peux pas me demander de ne pas m'inquiéter. J'ai déjà une assez bonne idée des raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'enfuir de chez toi, mais est-ce que tu es bien sûr que c'était la bonne décision? Je sais d'expérience que c'est difficile de s'en sortir dans la vie sans la présence de ses parents, alors j'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre comment est-ce qu'on peut les renier comme tu l'as fait._

_Mais nos situations ne sont pas vraiment comparables, pas vrai ? Alors si tu dis que tout va bien, je vais te croire. Mais n'hésite surtout pas à m'en parler si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et je suis sûr que Remus ou James seraient eux aussi plus que prêts à t'aider au maximum de leurs capacités._

_J'avoue que c'est un énorme soulagement que les Potter t'aient pris sous leur aile. Le fait que tu soies allé directement chez eux est d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle tu échapperas a ce sermon de ma part qui semble te faire si peur. Je n'approuve pas vraiment ta décision de quitter ta famille, mais, outre le fait que je n'ai concrètement pas grand chose à y dire, tu as en plus résolu le seul point sur lequel j'aurais pu te faire des reproches en trouvant immédiatement la solution à ton problème de logement. Félicitations, tu progresses, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'inquiéter que je n'avais déjà plus de raison de le faire. D'où, quelle chance pour toi, sermon évité._

_Mais je deviens méchant, désolé, c'est a cause de l'inquiétude que je ne parviens pas à m'empêcher de ressentir. Avant que tu ne commences à te prendre la tête, il n'y a rien que tu puisses y faire, c'est dans ma nature._

_Revenons à nos moutons, je m'inquiète donc de savoir comment ta famille va réagir à ton départ, s'ils peuvent faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait te nuire, bref des scénarios tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres se bousculent dans ma tête et font que, finalement, je t'en veux beaucoup de m'avoir retiré toute raison de t'engueuler, ça m'aurait détendu._

_Après tout, la seule chose que je puisse faire en ce moment, c'est m'inquiéter. Joie. Merci beaucoup, Black._

_Enfin, encore une fois, il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire, je vais donc essayer d'oublier le soucis que tu me fais faire dans les bras de ma chère et tendre, et rien que tu puisses imaginer ne me fera en dire plus à ce sujet. RIEN, c'est compris, Black?_

_Quand à ton commentaire sur moi et mon oncle, je vais m'empresser de l'oublier, de même que les frissons d'horreur qui m'ont parcouru le dos a cette idée. Tu es en train de pervertir ma dernière image paternelle, Honte a toi!_

_Je te conseille cependant de te tenir à carreau, histoire de ne pas me donner de raison de revenir sur ma décision et d'en faire part a Enkil, parce que je pense que même toi, tu ne survivrais pas à sa réaction._

_Bien, maintenant que tu es conscient de mon inquiétude à ton sujet et du merveilleux moyen de pression que j'ai sur ta personne, je vais laisser tomber le sujet – pour le moment – et te demander des nouvelles de tes acolytes, Remus restant très vague dans les rares lettres qu'il m'envoie, et James ne m'écrivant pas du tout. _

_Voilà, je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, avant de redevenir trop agressif. Excuses-moi pour le ton un peu dur de cette lettre, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'attaquer quand je me fais du souci. Mais je vais me calmer, ne t'en fais pas. Bientôt. D'ici quelques jours. J'espère._

_Fais attention à toi, mon ami, qu'il me reste quelques membres à t'arracher si besoin est._

_Tyr. _

**.o0o.**

_James,_

_Je ne dirais pas que ta lettre m'as surprise, mais je dois t'avouer qu'elle m'a fait plaisir. Merci de ne pas me tenir rigueur de mon petit écart éthylique. Je ne doute néanmoins pas que tu me dépasses de loin niveau bêtise. Et je suis bien placée pour savoir que tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'alcool pour ça… _

_Mais je deviens méchante. Désolée, c'est l'habitude. Il faut dire que maintenant que j'ai pris la décision de te répondre, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire… _

_J'ai appris par Tyr (ne lui en veuillez pas il pensait, va savoir pourquoi, que j'étais au courant) que Sirius s'était retrouvé chez toi. Quand je lui ai demandé des précisions et qu'il a compris qu'il avait commis un impair, il n'a rien voulu me dire de plus. Je le comprends, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Je voudrais juste savoir s'il va bien. Même si je peux imaginer que vous ne devez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux… _

_Sinon pour répondre à ta question, mes vacances se passent bien, et effectivement j'en profite pour passer du temps avec mes amis moldus que je ne peux pas voir durant l'année. Voilà, sinon rien de passionnant dans la vie de Lily Evans. J'attends des nouvelles des deux terreurs de Poudlard, réunis pour le meilleur ou pour le pire… _

_Lily_

_Ps : Essaye juste un instant d'imaginer le bonheur que tu as d'être fils unique. _

.o0o.

_Ma chère Lily,_

_Tout d'abord, oui Sirius est à la maison et oui il va bien. Il n'en veut pas à Tyr d'avoir vendu la mèche, pour tout dire il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire… Il a tout de même été touché par ton inquiétude. Enfin, à la manière de Sirius, à savoir qu'il a haussé les épaules en me demandant si je n'étais pas trop jaloux de l'attention que tu lui portais. Ce garçon est d'une délicatesse et d'un tact fou… _

_Bref, mes parents l'ayant plus ou moins adopté (j'aurais préféré un chaton, mais bon) je découvre avec plaisir les joies de la fraternité. Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Vas-y, raconte tout à tonton Jimmy ! Laisse-moi deviner. Un grand frère tyrannique ? Une petite sœur chouineuse ? Dis-moi, tu as piqué ma curiosité !_

_En parlant de curiosité, je ne savais pas que tu écrivais à Tyr. Il faut dire que même si ça peut paraitre logique, au vu de la correspondance de ministre qu'il échange avec Sirius, je ne pensais pas que notre égyptien national ait le temps d'écrire à quelqu'un d'autre… Non, je te jure, j'ai limite l'impression de me faire piquer mon meilleur ami, alors si tu t'y mets aussi…_

_Ne pense pas que je surveille tes correspondances ou tes fréquentations, surtout. C'était juste histoire de parler. _

_Bon, te voila rassurée sur le sort des ''deux terreurs de Poudlard''. A toi de me rassurer sur ton contexte familial qui te donne l'envie d'être fille unique… Et que fais-tu de tes vacances ? De ce que j'en sais pour le moment, c'est soirées arrosées avec tes amis et correspondance avec Tyr. Pas bien studieux, tout ça… Comment veux tu que je te prenne au sérieux avec ça, hein ?_

_Pour le bien de ta réputation, j'attends ta réponse._

_James. _

_**.o0o.**_

_Bonjour Professeur._

_J'imagine aisément qu'après avoir lu ces deux premiers mots, vous avez levé les yeux au ciel (enfin… façon de parler… quoique. Qui sait ce que vous faites de vos yeux derrière votre éternel bandeau après tout ?) vous disant en vous même, ou peut-être à haute voix, « Oh non, encore une lettre enflammée d'une élève énamourée de mes considérables charmes » ou quelque chose d'approchant. Je me trompe ? _

_Et bien rassurez-vous, ceci ne provient pas d'une énième groupie mineure, bien que je ne puisse malheureusement pas encore me targuer d'avoir atteint la majorité._

_Je pense qu'à présent vous avez une petite idée de mon identité, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais arrêter le suspense. Je suis l'un de vos élèves préférés, ou du moins l'un de ceux qui vous agacent le moins, sinon pourquoi auriez-vous passé autant de temps en ma compagnie à discuter de choses et d'autres quand vous auriez pu passer ce même temps avec certains de vos collègues plus proches de vous que ma mineure (en âge, s'entend) personne ? _

_Lucius Malfoy, pour vous servir (je n'ai jamais compris l'intérêt de cette phrase, mais il paraît qu'elle est polie, je l'utilise donc bien que je n'ai, sauf votre respect, pas la plus petite intention de vous « servir » quoi que ce soit). _

_Vous devez vous demander le pourquoi de cette missive. Et je vous dois à ce moment une réponse. Après mûre réflexion je vais être totalement honnête avec vous. Cette lettre est une espèce de test, un pari que j'ai fait avec moi-même. Allez-vous répondre ? _

_Je sais qu'annoncer mes intentions ne vous influencera pas. Après tout, soit vous ne répondez pas car vous vous en fichez, soit vous répondez et… et quoi ? me demanderez vous. _

_Et alors vous ne vous en fichez pas, tout bêtement. Et alors ces quelques discussions que nous avons partagées ont eues une quelconque importance pour vous. _

_Car, pour allez jusqu'au bout de mes confessions, certaines choses que vous m'avez dites m'ont pas mal fait réfléchir à des choses importantes pour moi. Si les choses en question restent floues pour vous, je sais que vous n'allez pas répondre. Si vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, alors c'était consciemment que vous me les avez dites et je vous en remercie. Pour m'avoir fait me poser des questions, tout d'abord. Mais aussi, et peut-être surtout, pour la manière que vous avez eues de me les présenter. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que durant ces vacances, les choses commencent à s'agiter. Surtout depuis la fuite de ce damné Sirius Black de chez lui. En avez vous entendu parler ? De toute façon ça serait venu à vos oreilles d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bref, la tension chez les Black a fait jaser toutes les familles de Sang Pur. Et la pression sur nous, pauvres héritiers, est devenue encore plus lourde. Vous serez d'accord avec moi pour dire que Sirius Black est un gamin pourri gâté dont les caprices n'ont d'égal que les ennuis qui en découlent? Pour les autres, bien sûr. Je ne pense pas que celui-là change un jour. Il a le don de se fourrer, et de se sortir (ce qui de mon point de vue est encore plus énervant) de situations inextricables. _

_Mais assez parlé de Sirius Black. Comment allez-vous ? Je me rends compte qu'à ce stade de ma lettre je manque de la politesse la plus élémentaire. _

_Oh, et puis ! J'ai été honnête depuis le début, pourquoi m'arrêter maintenant ? Je vous demande comment vous allez car j'aimerais vraiment le savoir. Alors ? _

_Toute cette franchise doit vous étonner non ? Surtout venant de ma part, je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment dans ma réputation de jouer carte sur table. Sachez seulement que j'attends avec impatience de voir si vous allez répondre. _

_Et si vous n'en avez pas envie, de grâce ne le faites pas. J'accepte de ne pas vous intéresser autrement qu'en tant qu'étudiant, voire de m'attirer votre mépris en tentant de franchir les frontières élèves/professeur, mais je n'accepterais pas votre pitié. _

_Sur ce, bonnes vacances. Mes salutations distinguées bien que sincères._

_Lucius Malfoy_

Dire qu'Enkil fut surpris quand il reçut cette missive serait un doux euphémisme. Dire qu'il ne fut que surprit en la lisant ne serait plus un euphémisme mais un mensonge. Amusement, compassion, agacement se succédèrent en lui au long de sa lecture, et quand il l'eut achevée, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il allait y répondre. Il ne _pouvait pas_ ne pas répondre à une lettre pareille, bien qu'il préfère ne pas trop approfondir les raisons qui le poussaient à le faire.

Cependant, répondre apportait une succession de problèmes sur lesquels il devait se pencher _avant_ d'écrire quoi que se soit. Le premier et pas le moindre, étant de ne pas répéter son erreur de mars, cette conversation pendant laquelle il avait quasiment dit a Lucius de ne pas rejoindre Voldemort. Mais le jeune homme continuait à lui demander des conseils sur la conduite à suivre, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à pousser qui que se soit, fut-ce Lucius Malfoy, dans les bras du Lord Noir.

Après avoir réfléchit un long moment, la lettre entre les mains, il finit par décider d'une marche à suivre. Il n'allait pas inciter Lucius à accéder aux demandes de son entourage, quelles qu'elles soient. Même et surtout pas les siennes. Ainsi, si l'héritier Malfoy décidait de rejoindre un camp, il le ferait de sa propre volonté, et advienne que pourra.

En prenant la plume, il se demanda pourquoi il ressentait un étrange mélange de soulagement et d'amertume, ainsi qu'une bonne dose de culpabilité. Puis il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules et se concentra sur sa réponse.

_Cher Lucius._

_Je dois vous avouer que votre lettre m'a surpris. Et si j'ai hésité à vous répondre, ce n'est pas pour les raisons que vous avez avancées. _

_Si j'y réponds, c'est tout d'abord pour vous faire perdre votre pari intérieur. Car vous ne pensiez pas vraiment que je répondrais n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble avoir vu assez de votre personnalité pour le penser. _

_Très bien, vous avez donc perdu. Je pourrais en rester là, mais vous penseriez alors que cette lettre n'est que pure provocation de ma part. Or, même si la vôtre en été une, ce n'est pas le cas de celle-ci. _

_Il m'est tout de même assez difficile de répondre à un courrier qui n'attendait pas de réponse. Je vais donc commencer par vous donner de mes nouvelles, puisque vous semblez en attendre. Sachez que je voyage avec mon neveu, que nous venons de rentrer d'Inde et que nous pensons rester en Egypte pour le reste des vacances. Sachez aussi que tout va pour le mieux. _

_Ce qui d'après ce que vous m'avez dit ne semble pas être votre cas. Cela m'amène donc à m'interroger sur les circonstances dans lesquelles vous m'avez écrit. Etait-ce pour vous venger de la pression qu'exercent sur vous vos proches en vous vengeant sur la figure autoritaire d'un professeur ? _

_Ou avez vous mûri une réflexion qu'un coup de colère n'aura fait que mettre à exécution ? _

_Je pencherai plutôt cette deuxième solution. Nous savons tout les deux que vous êtes plutôt du genre à avoir des colères constructives (car, j'y viendrai plus loin, vous avez bien fait de vous tourner vers moi) que de claquer les portes comme une certaine personne de notre connaissance. _

_D'ailleurs, pour répondre à votre question, j'étais au courant du départ de Black de la maison familiale. Tyr semble l'apprécier et ils échangent une correspondance régulière. Or mon neveu ne semble pas partager votre opinion sur sa capacité à se sortir sans dommage de toute situation, qu'il aurait créée ou non, et il s'inquiétait. _

_Pour fermer cette parenthèse sur Sirius Black, j'en reviens à ce que je vous disais plus haut. Je pense que vous avez bien fait de vous tourner vers une personne relativement extérieure à vos soucis et qui serait à même de vous comprendre. Sachez cependant que je ne considère pas que vous ayez franchi la barrière élève/professeur. Bien que pour ce faire un échange de lettres ne soit pas le moyen le plus traditionnel qui soit, il est de mon devoir de vous guider et de vous aider à devenir une personne responsable, libre de ses actes et de ses pensées. _

_Je pense, non sans sourire, à votre réaction en lisant ces lignes. Indignation, colère… Vous vous dites sûrement que je n'ai rien compris à ce que vous vouliez me dire. Il me semble pourtant avoir compris. Vous parler comme à un élève n'enlève rien a l'estime que je vous porte en tant que personne, et nos statuts respectifs ne nous empêchent en rien de parler comme deux êtres humains, ce que nous restons avant toute chose. _

_Je voudrais pouvoir vous dire plus précisément ce que je pense de votre situation actuelle, mais vous êtes resté plutôt évasif sur le sujet. Cependant, vous savez maintenant que je reste tout autant à votre écoute durant les vacances que je l'ai été cette année._

_En espérant recevoir bientôt de vos nouvelles, _

_Enkil Al-Rhaman. _

Après avoir signé, Enkil prit quelques minutes pour se relire et vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé échapper qui ne soit pas d'une neutralité parfaite. Il grimaça légèrement. Neutralité, mais bien sûr. En quoi se proposer comme confesseur ou conseiller de Lucius Malfoy était-il synonyme de non-engagement dans le tableau politique anglais? Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se retirer du jeu et envoyer balader le jeune homme sans raisons quand il avait passé tout un trimestre à lui prêter une oreille attentive, n'est-ce pas? Au moins, il était resté résolument neutre au niveau politique, et cela allait devoir suffire. Soupirant, mais souriant tout de même, il cacheta la lettre et se mit en quête du hibou qui l'avait apportée, qu'il avait envoyé se reposer de son long trajet dans la volière.

**.o0o.**

Magnanime, Youssef accorda à ses deux protégés presque une semaine pour profiter de leur retour en Egypte avant de se décider à les faire asseoir autour d'un thé (à la menthe, bien sur) pour les cuisiner confortablement.

- Bien. Dites-moi tout.

Tyr et Enkil, bien reposés de leur voyage et de bonne humeur après ces quelques jours passes en compagnie de Leila pour l'un, de ses livres et de quelques bons amis pour l'autre, sourirent et se lancèrent dans un rapport circonstancié de leurs aventures en Inde.

Youssef, bon public, rit, grogna et s'indigna aux bons moments, et posa les questions qu'il fallait quand elles étaient attendues.

Puis il décida qu'il en avait assez fait et leur posa directement la question fatidique.

- Et pour l'Arche? Qu'avez-vous découvert?

Les visages détendus qui lui faisaient face se rembrunirent.

- Malheureusement pas grand-chose, du moins, pas grand chose qui nous permette de trouver un moyen de rentrer.

Youssef fronça les sourcils.

- Dites-moi exactement ce que vous savez.

Et pendant la demi-heure qui suivit, Tyr et Enkil se relayèrent pour décrire en détail leurs recherches sur les Arches et leurs résultats.

Ils étaient à présent sûrs que le "Terrible" qui avait créé les Arches l'avait fait dans un but de conquête. Extrêmement intelligent, voire même visionnaire, il avait voulu aller dans le futur pour pour obtenir des armes plus développées que celles de ses ennemis. Pour ce faire, il avait créé le système des Arches qui, d'après ce qu'ils avaient pu déterminer, se trouvaient à l'origine dans un périmètre de cinquante mètres carré. Elles étaient intrinsèquement liées les unes aux autres, et chose curieuse, à la course de la Lune.

Quand ils arrivèrent à cette partie, Youssef les regarda d'un air un peu perdu. Tyr soupira face à l'ampleur de la tache qui l'attendait: faire comprendre a une personne étrangère à la magie quelque chose qu'il lui avait fallu des heures pour appréhender.

- Les Arches sont liées les unes aux autres, cela signifie que tu peux très bien entrer dans l'une d'elles et ressortir par une autre. En fait, c'est un passage obligatoire. Aujourd'hui encore, si tu passes par l'Arche d'Inde, tu réapparaitras obligatoirement en Egypte ou en Angleterre. Bien sûr, à l'origine, ce n'était pas un problème, vu que les trois Arches n'étaient éloignées que de quelques mètres.

- Ah. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi ne pas pouvoir passer par la même Arche à l'aller et au retour ?

Enkil intervint.

- Parce que voyager dans le temps est extrêmement compliqué, il y a énormément de données à prendre en compte pour ne pas se retrouver à des années du moment où l'on veut aller. Cela implique des choses comme le chiffre trois, chiffre magique s'il en est, la symbolique de l'Arche, ou de la porte, et la course de la Lune.

- La Lune ?

- L'astre lunaire a énormément d'influence sur la nature, et plus encore sur la magie. Certaines plantes ne doivent être cueillies qu'à une phase précise pour obtenir leurs pouvoirs particuliers, le pouvoir d'un sorcier est toujours un peu plus grand à la nouvelle lune, les loups-garous changent à la pleine lune.

- Et, intervint Tyr, c'est grâce à la lune que le "Terrible" réussissait à déterminer le jour auquel il devait passer par l'une des Arches pour se rendre a l'époque désirée.

Ils se turent un moment pour laisser au vieil homme le temps d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'expliquer.

- D'accord... Mais comment déterminait-il par quelle Arche il devait passer ?

Tyr eut une moue ennuyée.

- Le problème est là. Nous n'en avons pas la moindre idée. Tout comme nous ne savons pas du tout comment le "Terrible" savait à quel moment il devait traverser pour se retrouver à telle ou telle époque.

Youssef fronça les sourcils.

- Mais... C'était précis a quel point ? Je veux dire... est-ce qu'il pouvait choisir la date exacte, l'heure ?

- L'heure, je ne crois pas. Mais la date oui. A un ou deux jours près, du moins.

- Ah bon...

Enkil soupira et se rencogna dans son fauteuil.

- C'est un exploit extraordinaire, néanmoins. Je veux dire, nous parlons de siècles, voire de millénaires. Aujourd'hui, les Retourneurs de Temps, qui sont les seuls moyens connus de voyager dans le temps, ne permettent des voyages que de quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus. Il y a six mille ans, ce type a créé une chose que personne de nos jours, pas même Dumbledore ou Voldemort, ne seraient capables de réaliser.

- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre qu'ils étaient extrêmement puissants...

- Ils le sont, expliqua Tyr. Mais différemment. Disons plutôt que la manière dont nous percevons et utilisons la magie s'est affinée. Pour te donner une comparaison, nous travaillons avec un pinceau tandis qu'à cette époque, ils ne connaissaient que le burin. Les Arches sont un ouvrage extraordinaire, d'une puissance faramineuse, mais grossière, brute, non travaillée. Et presque impossible à comprendre, pour des sorciers de notre époque.

- A comprendre ?

Tyr se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Marcher l'avait toujours aidé à se remettre les idées en place.

- C'est un peu comme... une culture différente. Tu peux trouver une œuvre d'art belle et émouvante, sans toutefois la comprendre pleinement. Tout simplement parce qu'il te manque la connaissance de la vie de l'artiste, les évènements qui ont marqué son époque, le contexte social dans lequel il vivait. Nous comprenons la manière générale dont marchent les Arches, mais il nous manque trop d'éléments pour comprendre pleinement leur fonctionnement, et par conséquent leur utilisation.

- Je vois. Et vous pensez pouvoir trouver des réponses à vos questions ?

Il y eut un long moment de silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes gens réfléchirent a la question.

- Et bien... nous n'avons pas encore étudié en détail les documents que nous avons ramenés d'Inde, et même si nous ne trouvons rien, il reste toujours la possibilité d'étudier les Arches elles-mêmes, afin de déterminer leur fonctionnement. Après tout, il ne s'agit que de calculs, et je suis à peu près sur que nous avons la plupart des données essentielles. Cela prendrait du temps, bien sûr, mais...

- Mais ce serait faisable.

Youssef soutint un moment le regard assuré de Tyr et sourit.

- Très bien, alors montrez moi les documents que vous avez récupérés en Angleterre et en Inde, et mettons-nous au travail !

**.o0o.**

_Cher James, _

_Tout d'abord, effectivement mes correspondances ne te concernent pas. L'envie me prendrait d'écrire à Severus Rogue que tu n'aurais rien à dire. Et Tyr est un garçon bien trop gentil pour te voler ton meilleur copain, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Pour ce qui est de satisfaire ta curiosité, j'ai une petite sœur d'un an ma cadette. Et si elle n'était que chouineuse, je serais la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Mais hélas pour moi, elle est aussi fouineuse, rapporteuse, jalouse et j'en passe. Bref, moi aussi j'aurais préféré un chaton. Bon sang j'aurais même préféré une veracrasse ! _

_Sinon, même si je n'ai que faire de ce que tu pourrais faire subir à ma réputation, sache que j'ai presque fini mes devoirs (où en es-tu toi, d'ailleurs, hum?) et je ne fais pas que boire quand je suis avec mes amis. D'ailleurs ta lettre m'attendait à mon retour de Londres où j'ai passé quelques jours en leur compagnie. C'était fantastique ! Il y avait un cirque pas loin de là où on logeait, et on a rencontré un des acrobates. Il était merveilleux ! Si tu pouvais voir ce qu'il fait tu ne croirais pas que c'est un moldu. Et il a voyagé dans le monde entier, si tu savais tout ce qu'il a pu nous raconter sur tous les pays qu'il a traversé… Il joue de la guitare, aussi, et on a passé des heures à jouer et à chanter autour du feu. Rien que pour ça je ne te remercierai jamais assez de ton cadeau. _

_D'ailleurs je t'en dois un. Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose qui te plaise autant que ta guitare m'a plu. _

_Bref, comme tu peux le constater, je ne passe pas mes vacances à m'enivrer… Et toi, que fais-tu de beau ? Quelles peuvent être les vacances de James Potter si loin de Poudlard? Deviens-tu un garçon sage et réfléchi, ou es-tu égal à toi-même ? Tu peux me répondre sincèrement, promis, je ne me fâcherais pas._

_Lily. _

_**.o0o.**_

_Cher professeur (puisque la limite n'est pas franchie…)_

_Vous aviez raison, je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une réponse. J'ai donc été agréablement surpris en ouvrant mon courrier ce matin. _

_Et vous aviez raison aussi sur les circonstances qui ont motivées ma première lettre. J'en avais caressé l'idée quelques temps, et un moment de colère et d'agacement a poussé ma plume. _

_Vous me voyez ravi de savoir que vos vacances se passent bien. Et moins ravi du fait que les miennes ne soient pas aussi idylliques. _

_Comme vous le savez, je suis l'héritier de la branche principale d'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Angleterre et d'Europe. Je vous connais assez pour savoir que vous ne verrez aucune prétention dans ces mots, seulement le simple énoncé des faits. Vous connaissez assez le milieu dans lequel je vis pour savoir que quand il s'agit de puissance et d'argent, ce genre de prétention et la fausse modestie n'ont aucune valeur. _

_Bref, j'arrive à un âge où mes opinions personnelles comptent. Ce qui n'est déjà pas évident dans des circonstances calmes, mais au vu de l'état actuel des choses, c'est encore pire. _

_Vous vous doutez aussi que même si la situation politique actuelle semble calme, certaines puissances commencent à se rassembler, et à prendre des forces. Et en tant que futur dirigeant de la famille, tout le monde attend de voir quelles décisions je vais prendre. Plusieurs personnes influentes ont déjà choisi leur camp, dont certains de mes proches. Et les conseils, les incitations à demi mots et les menaces voilées commencent à devenir pesantes. Ce que je viens de vous décrire, c'était la situation avant la petite scène de Black. _

_Car depuis celle-ci, et encore plus depuis que tout le monde sait qu'il a atterri chez les Potter, chaque jour est un calvaire. Tous ceux qui attendent de moi que je rallie le camp qu'il était entendu que ma famille rejoigne craignent que je prenne le même chemin que Black. _

_D'autant plus que je n'ai pas de petit frère. Or, je vous apprends peut être quelque chose que vous ignorez, Sirius en étant sûrement lui même encore inconscient, certains bruits de couloir parlent de le déshériter. Regulus deviendrait alors le nouvel héritier. _

_Mais dans mon cas, si les choses devaient aller aussi loin (c'est ce que pensent certaines personnes, qui n'ont pas encore compris que je n'avais en commun avec l'autre abruti que le rang social, mais certainement pas les faibles facultés intellectuelles!) cela amènerait des querelles intestines pour me remplacer. La famille Black et la mienne étant traditionnellement proches, et aussi parmi les plus puissantes des puissantes (je vous le précise au cas où, car vous n'êtes peut être pas au courant de tout sur l'aristocratie anglaise) mes prises de position influent, je le sais, sur beaucoup de gens. Notamment sur les autres héritiers, et certains chefs de familles traditionnellement plus neutres. Mes décisions futures influenceront donc beaucoup de monde, même en dehors des miens. Et de leur côté, les familles rivales des Malfoy, de même que de leurs amis et alliés, me surveillent aussi. Après tout, puisque les Potter ont recueilli Sirius (même si celui-ci n'a encore rien annoncé quant à ses positions et est toujours héritier) mon silence leur donne quelques espoirs. Mais ils ne commettent pas la folie d'essayer de m'influencer alors que je suis dans le fief familial. Cependant, mes fréquentations sont d'autant plus surveillées, et par tout le monde… _

_Bref, mon manque de réaction, mon silence et ma décision d'attendre et de voir en contrarient beaucoup. Mon père le premier, qui semble regretter amèrement de ne plus être assez jeune pour influer sur le tableau à long terme. Si vous vous demandiez par hasard ce qu'en pense ma mère, sachez qu'elle n'en a à peu près rien à faire. D'après le peu que je sais, quand on lui demande dans les salons russes où elle passe ses journées ce qu'elle pense de ma situation, elle rit en répliquant que je suis encore trop jeune pour ce genre de chose. Pour sa défense, elle ne me voit pas souvent. _

_C'est donc cela la pression dont je vous parlais. Sans parler bien sûr de toutes les personnes qui cherchent à entrer dans mes bonnes grâces, et de toutes les pouliches qu'on cherche à mettre dans mon lit, de façon officielle ou non. Après tout, une grossesse peut entraîner un mariage aussi sûrement que le contraire. Voilà en gros la situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Il va sans dire que j'ai plus hâte que jamais de retourner à Poudlard. _

_J'espère que de votre côté votre retour en Egypte s'est déroulé agréablement et que vous continuez à passer de bonnes vacances. _

_J'attends votre réponse. N'hésitez pas à me parler autant de vous que je l'ai fait de moi. Si ça vous gêne, dites-vous que c'est pour le bien de mon éducation. Je préfère me confier à un être humain qu'à un psychologue. _

_Mes salutations toujours aussi sincères, _

_Lucius Malfoy. _

_**.o0o.**_

Voilà, Sirius était parti.

Parti pour de bon, sa malle qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rétrécir derrière lui, parti sous les hurlements de Mère, parti en claquant la porte.

Appuyé une main de chaque coté de la fenêtre de sa chambre, Regulus regardait tomber la pluie.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que l'héritier avait quitté la maison.

Le cadet des Black n'avait que faire des cancans des familles de Sang-Pur. Les Black, comme toutes les grandes familles, y étaient habitués. Ce n'était jamais bien agréable mais on s'y faisait.

Étrangement, la disparition de l'élément perturbateur du foyer n'avait pas vraiment ramené le calme dans la maison.

Bien sur, il n'y avait plus de disputes, de cris, de menaces et de promesses de mort atroce qui résonnaient entre les vieux murs du manoir de Grimmault Place.

Mais Salomé Black n'était plus la même. Quand Regulus regardait dans les yeux de sa mère, il y voyait bien encore la confiance absolue et écrasante qu'elle lui portait, mais sous son assurance, une peur, une terreur presque, était apparue. La peur de l'abandon du dernier homme de sa vie.

Regulus n'avait pas tout a fait six ans quand leur père était mort. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de souvenirs de lui et se doutait bien qu'une bonne partie d'entre eux étaient sublimés par sa disparition précoce, mais il gardait néanmoins l'impression que ces années ou ils avaient été tous les quatre étaient les plus belles de sa vie.

Quand ils s'étaient retrouvés seulement trois, Mère s'était retrouvée seule avec deux enfants, contre tous les vautours, cousins proches ou éloignés, pour défendre les richesses et le prestige de la branche principale des Black. Ils avaient néanmoins réussi à trouver un certain équilibre.

Sirius et Regulus, bien qu'encore jeunes, soutenaient leur mère comme ils pouvaient. Et bien que ne saisissant pas tout à fait l'ampleur de ce qui était en jeu, ils ne voyaient que trop bien les regards concupiscents des hommes sur la jeune veuve, si riche, si puissante, et encore si belle.

Combien de fois s'étaient-ils battus, ou avaient-ils provoqué des catastrophes pour éloigner leur mère d'hôtes trop entreprenants? A cette époque encore, ils étaient soudés, Sirius et lui, et même Mère qui dans ces cas-là, ne les grondait qu'en public et oubliait une fois les invités partis d'appliquer les punitions.

En grandissant, Regulus s'était aperçu bien plus vite que Sirius de ce que faisait leur mère pour eux. Elle n'était pas une mère aimante et démonstrative, au contraire. Mais elle protégeait ses fils et leur héritage comme une louve.

Regulus admirait la femme forte, courageuse, souvent sans pitié, qui lui avait donné la vie.

Et même maintenant qu'il avait découvert son esprit souvent étroit, la rigidité et la rigueur de ses convictions, la cruauté dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle poursuivait ses objectifs, il éprouvait encore une part d'admiration pour cette femme qui suivait ses principes et se cachait de ses fils pour pleurer.

Les quelques jours qui avaient suivi le retour de Sirius avaient été d'une inertie pesante. Rien n'avait changé, sauf le couvert qui était mis pour deux. Comme quand Sirius était parti à Poudlard. Comme si tout était normal et qu'il allait revenir.

D'ailleurs, Regulus commençait à penser que dans l'esprit de Salomé Black, Sirius serait de retour sous peu.

La nouvelle que son ainé habitait maintenant chez les Potter ne l'avait même pas affectée. Pour elle c'était du pareil au même. Là-bas ou ailleurs...

Regulus l'avait pris comme une trahison personnelle. Tout en sachant que cela n'en était pas une, il n'était pas suffisamment important pour Sirius pour que cet acte ait un quelconque rapport avec lui.

Sirius s'était simplement tourné vers son frère de cœur.

Son frère... Regulus en était malade. Sirius s'était choisi une autre vie, une autre famille... un autre frère.

Regulus ferma la fenêtre, et retourna à son bureau où était posée la lettre qu'il avait écrite.

_Sirius, _

_reviens, je t'en prie. Ce n'est pas un Black qui te le demande, c'est ton frère. _

_Regulus, ton petit frère, tu te rappelles? _

_J'en crève ici, sans toi._

_C'est toi l'ainé, le grand frère. Je ne te demande pourtant pas de revenir pour t'occuper de moi, juste pour être là._

_Il ne reste que quelques semaines avant la rentrée, et l'an prochain tu seras majeur. Je ne te parle pas des obligations de la famille Black, ça fait un moment que j'ai arrêté._

_Mais si ton propre frère a une quelconque importance pour toi, reviens._

_Je te promets que je la calmerai, que j'éviterai vos disputes mieux qu'avant. _

_Ne me laisse pas seul ici..._

_Regulus._

Le jeune homme déchira la lettre et la jeta dans la cheminée, honteux d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'écrit ces mots.

Sirius était parti et ne regrettait rien. Il le connaissait.

Égoïste.

**.o0o.**

_Chère et tendre Lily,_

_Le ''cher'' que tu as accolé a mon si misérable et humble prénom a ensoleillé ma journée. Enfin, il aurait pu si le reste de ta lettre n'avait pas été consacré à un romanichel contorsionniste qui emballe les minettes à grands renforts de guitare et de récits de voyages. Non mais franchement, Lily, je pensais que tu étais plus intelligente que ça ! Toi, tomber dans le panneau de l'artiste errant de part le monde avec sa guitare sur le dos ! Fais attention, bientôt tu vas craquer pour les grands ténébreux et courir après Sirius ! Ou Tyr ! _

_Tu me vois néanmoins ravi de savoir que mon cadeau te plaise autant, même si j'aurais préféré que tu en fasses un autre usage. C'est tout mon système de valeur qui s'effondre si notre préfète commence à se laisser aller à de folles soirées autour d'un feu de camp avec un parfait inconnu !_

_Pour ce qui est d'un cadeau, je n'en attends aucun. J'ai juste vu cette guitare et j'ai pensé à toi. Je fonctionne toujours par coup de cœur, pour les présents. Par contre j'attends toujours que tu me chantes une chanson. Je te laisse la choisir. _

_Sinon, que dire des vacances de James Potter ? Pas grand-chose. Sirius n'osant pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse mettre le feu à la maison des hôtes qui l'accueillent si chaleureusement, nous restons assez calmes. Quelques projets de rameutement des Maraudeurs se profilent à l'horizon, mais rien de bien grave. _

_Qui aurait pu croire ça ? Lily Evans fait une folle d'elle tandis que James Potter est sage comme un agneau, c'est le monde à l'envers ! _

_Tiens-moi au courant de tes prochaines folies, Miss dévergondée ! _

_Ton __**cher**__ James. _

**.oOo.**

Le traitre. L'immonde traitre. A ce stade la, il n'était même plus un faux-frère. Car pour être un faux-frère, il aurait fallu qu'il reste un tant soit peu de fraternité entre eux.

Karine gloussa et Sirius se força à sourire. Il l'avait dit à James. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé par la correspondante de sa cousine.

Correspondante allemande qui avait été invitée par la famille Potter pour les vacances.

Sirius n'allait très certainement pas protester contre le sens de l'hospitalité des Potter. Non.

Juste contre son soi-disant meilleur ami qui, sous le prétexte fumeux d'aller chercher des boissons, avait embarqué sa cousine Fiona vers la cuisine. Le laissant seul avec **elle**.

Elle était gentille. Un peu limitée, mais gentille. Elle était mignonne. Rien d'exceptionnel, mais mignonne… Quand avait-il jamais accepté de sortir avec une fille simplement mignonne?

Après deux ou trois phrases sans intérêt échangées, Sirius commença à trouver le temps long sans son (ex) meilleur ami.

- C'est quand même fou que les Potter aient une si jolie maison, tu ne trouves pas?

- Mmh…

- Et un si beau jardin… On voit que Mme Potter a la main verte!

- Mmh…

Sirius aurait pu préciser que c'était Alois qui jardinait, sa douce moitié étant une vraie catastrophe avec les plantes. Il aurait pu.

- C'est dommage que je reparte avant la saison des étoiles filantes. Comme ça doit être bien, de rester allongés dans l'herbe, à regarder le ciel… Tu aurais pu me montrer Sirius!

La jeune fille gloussa, apparemment très fière de sa trouvaille. Sirius se força à faire apparaitre un sourire sur son visage. Mais il ne parvint pas à en faire autre chose qu'un rictus ironique. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'on la lui sortait, celle-là…

Avant que la jeune fille n'enchaine en disant qu'il pourrait lui montrer son homonyme stellaire ce soir-la, n'ayant pas vraiment besoin d'étoiles filantes pour se faire, Sirius se leva.

- Bon, je vais voir ce que font les autres, la cuisine n'est pas si loin…

Et avant que Karine ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour protester ou proposer de l'accompagner, Sirius avait ouvert la porte.

Pour y découvrir les cousins Potter, portant chacun deux verres de limonade fraiche, et l'air parfaitement innocent de deux espions qui se font prendre en train d'écouter aux portes.

- Oh, Sirius, quel timing! J'allais justement demander à Fiona comment nous allions faire pour ouvrir la porte avec les mains prises!

Sirius prit un verre des mains de son (ex) ami en répondant d'un ton mordant.

- J'imagine que cet épineux problème a dû vous retenir un certain temps derrière la porte…

**Oo.**

- Bon, sérieusement, Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à Karine?

Le jeune Black soupira, sachant que James ne le laisserait pas dormir avant la fin de la conversation. Il s'assit sur son matelas et s'adossa au mur, se retrouvant à peu près à la hauteur de la tête ébouriffée de son ami. Celui-ci le fixait de son regard myope dans la demi-obscurité. C'était là quelque chose à quoi il avait dû s'habituer depuis sa première année à Poudlard. La première fois que James l'avait regardé sans ses culs de bouteilles, Sirius avait pris peur devant l'intensité de son regard. Il avait compris plus tard que le bigleux essayait juste de le distinguer dans le flou qu'il avait devant les yeux. Ou encore il avait tendance à s'approcher très rapidement en plissant les paupières, ce qui avait tout autant quelque chose d'assez effrayant.

- Sirius. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Concentre-toi sur la discussion, s'il-te-plait.

- Tu sais à quoi je pense? Ça m'étonnerait…

James se redressa à son tour et chaussa ses lunettes. Puis il haussa les sourcils, le défiant de le contredire. Sirius rit en haussant les mains en signe de rémission.

- Bon, maintenant que je ne te trouble plus de mon regard perçant…

- Vitreux.

- Perçant. Peut-être qu'on va pouvoir discuter. Réponds-moi, qu'est-ce que tu lui reproches, à cette fille?

- A part d'être stupide? Rien, ça arrive à des tas de gens.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec? Ok, c'est pas une flèche, mais elle est pas mal…

- James. Depuis quand est-ce que je me contente de sortir avec des gens "pas mal"?

- … et c'est du tout cuit! s'exclama James comme si son interruption n'avait jamais eu lieu. En plus elle part bientôt, donc pas de rupture douloureuse. Tout benef', quoi!

- Si tu es si enthousiaste, vas-y, sors avec elle!

- Mis à part qu'elle s'intéresse seulement au grand Sirius Black, tu sais bien que mon cœur est déjà pris.

- Oui, ça fait un moment qu'il est pris, ton cœur. Et si tu lui avais été fidèle dès le début, tu n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrassé une fille!

- Mais tu sais très bien que le vent tourne, ces temps-ci! Et on ne parle pas de moi mais de toi! Sérieusement, ça fait combien de temps que tu es seul, Sirius?

Le jeune homme commença à compter sur ses doigts, puis se prit le visage dans les mains et lâcha des sanglots de crocodile pour cacher son rire, pendant que James lui assenait des coups d'oreiller sur la tête.

- Sirius ! Soies sérieux, je te prie!

Mais il riait lui aussi, et la bataille éclata pour de vrai. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient écroulés à moitié l'un sur l'autre sur le matelas de Sirius, un peu débraillés, très essoufflés et encore riants. James souffla pour écarter une mèche des longs cheveux de son ami qui lui chatouillait le visage.

- Tu me le dirais si tu étais amoureux, pas vrai?

Sirius sourit, amusé et attendri.

- Oui, James. Bien sur. C'est juste que… j'en aie marre des passades. Des riens du tout. Je me suis lassé, quoi. Ça ne m'intéresse plus vraiment.

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent encore un moment silencieux, avant que James ne soupire.

- On vieillit, mon gars…

- De la part de celui qui garde sous son oreiller les lettres de sa chère et tendre, je ne me sens pas vraiment concerné…

James assena le premier coup de ce qui serait la deuxième bataille d'oreillers de la soirée.

**.o0o.**

_Cher Lucius._

_Je comprends parfaitement la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, peut être même plus que vous ne pourriez l'imaginer. J'ignorais cependant que la fuite de Black avait de telles conséquences sur vous. Même si j'aurais dû m'en douter, connaissant l'aristocratie sorcière. _

_Je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller la patience quant aux pressions que vous subissez. Ne laissez pas ces gens influer de quelque manière que ce soit sur des décisions aussi importantes. Et de grâce! Pensez un peu à vous avant de penser aux autres qui ne feront que vous suivre! C'est tout d'abord vous que cela concerne. Je ne vous connaissais pas si altruiste… _

_Vous me rétorquerez qu'il est facile de dire de résister, mais que c'est plus dur à faire. Certes. Voyez donc cela comme un test, une épreuve. C'est peut-être ce genre de difficultés qui vous feront atteindre cette puissance que vous désirez tellement. Je ne vous conseillerais en rien dans vos dilemmes, puisque cela doit rester avant tout votre choix. Je vous mets simplement en garde: pesez bien le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision qui, nous le savons tout deux, sera lourde de conséquence. _

_J'ose imaginer que, malgré le fait que vous le niiez, vous avez caressé l'idée d'imiter Black et de partir en claquant la porte. Heureusement (ou malheureusement) pour vous, vous n'êtes pas si impulsif. Cependant vous êtes encore jeune, et malgré le fait que vous ayez déjà beaucoup de responsabilités pour votre âge, je vous l'ai déjà dit, n'essayez pas de grandir trop vite. _

_Soyez patient et courage! Septembre n'est pas si loin._

_En espérant que votre situation s'améliore, vous avez toute ma compassion,_

_Enkil Al-Rhaman. _

- Sirius! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? On va finir par être en retard, et Youssef nous attend déjà!

L'homme sursauta et replia machinalement la lettre comme pour la cacher à la vue du nouvel arrivant. Son neveu était une des seules personnes capable de le surprendre. Bien sûr, il le sentait arriver, mais c'était une des rares présences qui ne l'alertait pas, tant et si bien que quand il était plongé dans quelque chose (en l'occurrence, l'écriture d'une lettre) son sixième sens omettait de l'avertir de l'arrivée de son filleul.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, une seconde…

Pliant la lettre un peu mieux que sa précipitation ne le lui avait fait faire quelques instants plus tôt, il la cacheta avec soin.

Fort heureusement, Harry ne prêtait aucune attention à ce que faisait son parrain, se contentant de rouspéter avant de quitter la pièce. Sirius soupira alors de soulagement avant d'écrire le nom et l'adresse de son destinataire sur le parchemin.

Puis il se demanda pourquoi il voulait se cacher pour écrire une simple lettre. Après tout, il ne faisait rien de mal… Mais il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec l'idée que son filleul sache qu'il écrivait régulièrement à Lucius Malfoy… Même si à cette époque ce n'était qu'un étudiant ordinaire. Enfin, ordinaire…

Tout en attachant la missive à la patte de l'oiseau qui n'attendait que ça pour aller se dégourdir les ailes, Sirius se rasséréna. Non, il n'y avait rien de honteux à ce qu'un professeur écrive à un élève. L'impression de cacher quelque chose à Harry n'était pas non plus fondée. Harry ne lui disait pas non plus à qui il écrivait, même si, comme lui, il n'entretenait aucun secret là dessus.

Et puis de toutes façons, son filleul était trop borné pour juger un Malfoy quel qu'il soit fréquentable, et Sirius était sûr qu'il ferait de quelques lettres échangées une affaire d'état. Ce qui n'était pas le cas, et donc il était inutile d'ouvrir le dossier.

Et puis, est-ce que lui même se plaignait quand Harry recevait une lettre de l'autre bellâtre ? Pas du tout. Affaire classée.

**.o0o.**

_Cher James (et non pas __**mon**__ cher James)_

_Bien qu'extrêmement touchée par ton inquiétude à mon égard, tu médis. Ce romanichel, comme tu l'appelles avec tant d'élégance, est gay. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, même si j'avais eu envie de sortir avec lui, et même si je l'avais fait, ça n'aurait premièrement pas été tes affaires, et deuxièmement pas été tes affaires._

_J'irais même jusqu'à dire que ça n'aurait pas été tes affaires._

_Même si ça commence à faire un moment que nous nous écrivons, tu n'es pas, et tu ne seras jamais, mon confident en ce qui concerne mes amourettes estivales. Ne te vexe pas, mais je m'imagine très mal te les raconter à toi! _

_Tu me vois ravie de vous savoir, toi et Sirius, anormalement calmes. J'espère juste que ce ne nous promet pas une rentrée explosive… Même si un rassemblement des Maraudeurs pendant les vacances me rassure un peu sur ce point. _

_Pour ce qui est du morceau que je te dois, il n'y a pas de problème. Viens juste me voir un jour où Potter ne sera pas de sortie… _

_Et pour les grands ténébreux, ne t'inquiète pas. Même si Tyr et Sirius sont de jolis garçons, je dois t'avouer être assez insensible à leur charme ravageur. Je me demande parfois pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Encore que pour Sirius j'aie quelques idées…_

_Bref, je ne compte pas discuter de mes goûts pour les garçons avec toi. Je vais donc clore cette lettre et ce sujet épineux._

_Lily. _

**.o0o.**

_Cher Tyr,_

_me voilà depuis un moment sans nouvelles, quoique puisse en penser James pour qui une semaine sans lettre de toi ne devrait pas m'inquiéter autant._

_Tu devrais le voir avec Lily, monsieur l'indépendant! Si la demoiselle tarde à répondre à sa dernière missive, il se fait tout de suite des idées._

_Et tu connais James, ses idées quelles qu'elles soient sont toujours plus qu'extravagantes!_

_La dernière fois par exemple, il s'était persuadé que si sa dulcinée n'avait point encore pris la plume, c'était parce que les extraterrestres qui l'avaient enlevée l'en empêchaient._

_Je te rassure, je n'en suis pas encore là. Il n'empêche que..._

- Tyr?

Le jeune homme leva les yeux, et son sourire s'estompa perceptiblement quand il vit le regard trop sérieux sur le visage habituellement si enjoué de sa petite amie.

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, il la laissa prendre les devants.

- Tyr, il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, je crois.

Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Le jeune homme acquiesça tout de même, rangea la missive de son ami dans sa poche et suivit sa compagne dans les jardins. Après avoir fait quelques pas en silence, Tyr n'y tint plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Leila?

La jeune fille soupira et entraina son amant vers un banc.

- Tyr… Je sais que tu ne repars que dans deux semaines, mais…

La poitrine du brun se resserra. N'osant anticiper les paroles de la jeune égyptienne, il la pressa à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- Écoute Tyr… Je vais être franche. Je suis bien avec toi.

Tyr sentit un rictus sans joie se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ?

- Mais je suis bien _avec_ toi. Pas quand tu es à des milliers de kilomètres. Comprend-moi bien. Avec toi, c'est génial, quand tu es là, j'oublie tous les mois où tu étais loin. Mais cette année, à t'attendre… Je ne veux pas revivre ça, Tyr. Cette solitude… Ce n'est pas la même chose quand je suis célibataire, et je ne veux pas être le genre de fille qui tombe dans les bras d'un autre quand son homme est au loin. Je ne t'ai pas été infidèle, Tyr, ça, je te le jure. Mais, une année de plus comme ça… A n'avoir que des lettres et des photos de toi, ça ne me suffit pas. Si tu restais ici les choses seraient différentes... Mais je ne te le demande pas, car je sais que moi, jamais je ne te suivrais en Angleterre. Et je ne vais pas te demander de faire pour moi quelque chose que je ne ferais pas pour toi. D'autant que je sais déjà quelle serait ta réponse…

Pendant tout le petit discours de Leila, Tyr n'avait rien dit. Ses yeux étaient restés fixés sur son visage, comme si tout à coup il ne comprenait plus la langue dans laquelle elle parlait. Les mots qu'elle disait l'assommaient comme trop de vérités révélées qu'il aurait préféré laisser dans l'ombre.

- Tyr, répond moi… Dis quelque chose…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

Le jeune homme fixa son regard en face de lui, dans les grands arbustes qui cachaient en partie la lumière du jour déclinant.

- Tyr, tu as bien quelque chose à répondre à ça?

Le brun n'ajouta rien. Il avait une envie folle de partir, mais son corps répugnait à l'idée de s'éloigner de Leila.

- Tyr !

- Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise! Que tu as raison? Tu le sais déjà. Que je regrette que les choses tournent ainsi? Tu le sais aussi. Apparemment tu as assez réfléchi à tout ça pour prendre la bonne décision. C'est très aimable à toi de me faire part de tes conclusions, d'ailleurs… Maintenant si tu veux que je me traîne à tes pieds en te suppliant de ne pas me quitter, tu t'es trompé de gars.

Finalement ce fut Leila qui se leva et commença à s'éloigner. Après quelques pas, elle se retourna vers son ancien amant, dont le regard orageux était toujours planté dans les feuillages sans paraitre les voir.

- Je suis désolée, Tyr. Je ne pensais pas que ce se passerait ainsi. En étant franche avec toi je pensais au moins ne pas te perdre en tant qu'ami, mais je vois que je me suis trompée. Néanmoins sache que je ne regrette en rien la relation qu'on a eue, qui était merveilleuse. Je trouve simplement dommage de te perdre ainsi, et ça me fait souffrir. Maintenant, je m'en vais. Tu sais où j'habite si tu veux venir me trouver.

Et elle s'en alla. Tyr resta assis longtemps sur ce banc, jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Finalement il se leva et repartit d'un pas lent vers la maison.

- Et merde !

**.o0o.**

_Cher professeur,_

_Bien qu'heureux de recevoir votre lettre, je suis déçu que celle-ci soit si courte, et que vous ne parliez que de moi. _

_Bien que vos conseils soient précieux, ce dont je vous remercie. Quel pédagogue ! Vous saviez qu'en me lançant le challenge de rester fort et de ne pas plier sous la pression, je mordrai à l'hameçon ! Soit, les ficelles sont grosses, mais je tombe dans le panneau en toute connaissance de cause. Ma situation ne s'est guère améliorée, mais certains (peut être plus malins que les autres) ont changé de tactique. Derrière mon dos, on ne me dit pas intransigeant et réfléchi, mais tiède et craintif. _

_Je veux bien admettre être craintif. Après tout, contrairement aux Gryffondor, je sais faire la différence entre courage et témérité. Mais tiède! Je dois vous avouer que quand j'ai entendu ça mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour et que j'ai failli en prendre une, de décision ! Celle de claquer la porte à mon tour ! Hélas Black en a eu l'idée le premier, et je préfère lancer les modes que de les suivre. En écrivant cette phrase, je me rends compte que Black influe sur mon comportement. Je crains que ces vacances ne viennent à bout de ma santé mentale…_

_Bref, après m'être calmé, je me suis rendu compte que malgré tous les efforts que j'y mets, je suis encore influençable. Ce doit être une tare de la jeunesse… _

_Je compte les jours avant mon retour à l'école. _

_Puisque vous ne semblez pas capable de me raconter quoi que ce soit par vous même, je me permets de vous poser quelques questions. Comment est l'Egypte? Passez-vous du bon temps ? Êtes-vous heureux de revenir en Angleterre ou préféreriez-vous passer l'année au soleil ? _

_Je vous avoue que je vous envie énormément, car le temps ici ne fait rien pour me remonter le moral._

_La situation que vous connaissez m'empêche de partir plus loin que les Cornouailles, autant vous dire que je préfère rester à Londres. _

_Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de me dépayser par votre biais, me ferez-vous ce plaisir? _

_Racontez-moi les palmiers et les plages de sable fin, la Méditerranée toujours bleue et le soleil écrasant..._

_Rêveusement vôtre,_

_Lucius M. _

**.o0o.**

Leila lisait à la fenêtre de sa chambre quand elle reconnut dans l'allée une silhouette familière. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, elle attendit, complètement déconcentrée de sa lecture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups rapides retentirent à sa porte. Elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant Tyr.

- Euh… Je peux entrer?

La jeune fille s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Ils s'assirent en silence, elle sur son lit et lui sur l'appui de la fenêtre où elle se tenait quelques instant plus tôt.

- Leila… Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ma réaction de la dernière fois. J'étais sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais tellement pas à ça… Pourtant tu as raison. Je sais que tu as raison, et je le savais aussi, dans le jardin, mais… Je crois que je m'aveuglais. Je ne voulais pas penser à mon départ et à ce que ça voulait dire pour nous deux.

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

- S'il te plait, Leila, laisse-moi finir. Donc depuis deux jours j'ai réfléchi plus calmement et j'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que toi. Nous deux, c'est bien, c'est super, même. Mais quand on est ensemble. Et même si je ne t'aurais jamais été infidèle, je crois que j'aurais moi-même réfléchi à tout ça bien avant si j'avais rencontré quelqu'un qui me plait. Donc voilà, je suis ici pour reprendre la conversation que tu as lancé. Que veux-tu faire, maintenant?

La jeune fille sourit. Mais si ce n'était pas un sourire amer, il ne laissait apercevoir aucune joie. Juste de la douceur, et peut être un peu de mélancolie.

- Leila ? Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… C'est juste que… Maintenant que tu as dit ça… C'est vraiment fini, nous deux. Même si je le savais, quand tu étais en colère ça voulait dire que tu étais encore à moi.

Tyr la regarda avec douceur et une grande affection. Il se demanda si elle l'avait aimé. Il savait que lui n'était pas passé loin de tomber amoureux de sa petite amie, mais maintenant, à cet instant précis, il savait que ce qu'il ressentait pour la belle égyptienne était un fort attachement, une envie de la protéger et du désir. Et elle?

Cette question devait rester en suspens, pour leur bien à tout les deux.

Il s'approcha du lit, timidement, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais fait l'amour à cet endroit là, comme si c'était la première fois. Il était plus gêné de caresser ses cheveux à ce moment précis qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en caressant son corps aux endroits les plus intimes.

Finalement, maladroitement, il la prit dans ses bras et la laissa pleurer quelques larmes.

- Tyr…

Que voulait-elle dire? Ne me quittes pas, ne repars pas loin de moi? Ou simplement j'ai eu peur de perdre un ami auquel je tiens?

Tyr sourit en essuyant le khôl qui coulait sous ses yeux. C'était une de leurs petites taquineries. Quand Leila ne se démaquillait pas, le matin elle ressemblait à un panda. Elle rit un peu de leurs souvenirs communs, et ses larmes cessèrent de couler.

- C'est fou, non? C'est moi qui te plaque, et c'est toi qui me console…

Tyr sourit encore. Il la regardait. Elle était belle et désirable. Malgré les cheveux qu'il avait lui-même emmêles, malgré les yeux de panda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, maintenant, Leila ?

La jeune fille baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir.

- Un ami?

- Tu l'as déjà. Quoi d'autre?

- Que tu continues de m'écrire. Que tu viennes me voir quand tu es en Egypte. Un peu de ton temps et quelques unes de tes pensées.

Tyr sourit et hocha la tête. Tout ce que tu voudras, ma reine…

- Et je veux…

Elle sembla hésiter, puis se lança.

- Je veux que, quand tu auras trouvé quelqu'un, tu m'en parles. Comme à une amie. Pas comme a une ex, en étant un peu gêné ou en essayant de me rendre jalouse.

Il hocha la tête. D'accord, je te le dirais, je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir…

- Et… Quoi d'autre ?

Il se rapprochait d'elle. Il ne partait que deux semaines plus tard, et elle commençait à voir ou il voulait en venir.

- Et je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux si je te parle d'autres garçons. A la limite de l'inquiétude de grand frère. Pas de jalousie.

- D'accord.

Je ne serais pas jaloux. Je t'écouterais me parler d'eux, de tout ce que tu voudras.

- Et... quoi d'autre?

Il était presque sur elle, allongé sur le lit.

- Et, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, on pourrait continuer à partager certaines choses quand on est ensemble…

Il sourit. Un vrai sourire de joie et de désir. Il lut la même chose sur ses lèvres avant d'en prendre possession.

- D'accord…

**.o0o.**

Le 2 septembre 1977 était commencé depuis un peu plus d'une heure et demi quand la porte de la salle commune des Gryffondor s'ouvrit doucement, laissant passer une silhouette fine. L'apparition traversa sur la pointe des pieds la pièce obscure, uniquement éclairée par les rayons de lune filtrant à travers les hautes croisées, et se dirigea souplement vers l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre des 7eme années s'ouvrit avec un léger clic pour laisser passer le retardataire qui sourit en entendant les légers ronflements qui s'élevaient de deux des lits de ses camarades. Il referma aussi doucement que possible le lourd panneau de bois et s'avança à tâtons dans la pièce obscure, se félicitant une nouvelle fois d'avoir choisi le lit le plus proche de l'entrée. Il ne voulait même pas imaginer le parcours du combattant qu'il aurait dû affronter s'il avait occupé n'importe lequel des autres lits baldaquins.

Silencieux comme une ombre, il sortit de sa poche sa malle miniaturisée et l'agrandit d'un murmure. Il allait l'ouvrir pour en sortir son pyjama quand un chuchotement le fit sursauter.

- Je commençais à me demander si tu n'avais pas décidé de rester en Egypte...

Se tournant vivement vers l'origine du commentaire, le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'un de ses camarades, loin d'être endormi, était appuyé sur l'un de ses coudes et le regardait, ses grands yeux bleus bien ouverts et fixés sur lui.

- Je t'ai réveillé?

- Non, je t'attendais.

Refermant délicatement sa malle après y avoir récupéré ses affaires de nuit, Tyr grimpa sur son lit, évitant ainsi d'avoir à le contourner et risquer de shooter dans un objet quelconque, pour se rapprocher de son ami, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu m'attendais? Vraiment? Mais il est presque deux heures du matin, tu devrais dormir...

Sirius haussa une épaule avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que votre absence au banquet de rentrée à fait jaser toute la soirée? Vous avez encore réussi à vous distinguer !

Tyr laissa échapper un rire léger et joua le jeu tout en enfilant son pyjama.

- J'imagine, souffla-t-il. Et quelles étaient les hypothèses sur les raisons de notre retard?

D'un mouvement du bassin, Sirius se redressa et s'installa confortablement en face de son ami qui en était à coiffer ses longs cheveux en leur natte habituelle.

- Eh bien il y avait les grands classiques, enlevés par les extraterrestres, charmés par un troupeau de Vélanes et emmenés dans leur antre pour participer au renouvellement de leur race, mais j'ai quand même préféré celui où vous vous êtes faits cueillir à votre retour en Angleterre par des employés du Ministère qui vous ont offert les postes de Ministre de la Magie et de Chef des Aurors.

Faisant de son mieux pour étouffer ses ricanements, Tyr réussit à haleter une question.

- Et... qui était quoi?

- Ça dépendait des versions.

Le sourire de Sirius s'effaça.

- Mais la plus grande partie des élèves était persuadée que vous étiez simplement restés en Egypte. Tyr... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Réalisant soudain que son ami s'était vraiment inquiété, le jeune égyptien lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Notre avion a simplement pris du retard. En fait nous avons dû atterrir en catastrophe à Paris à cause du temps qu'il faisait sur Londres. Une vraie tempête je t'assure. Nous avons dû rester plusieurs heures en France avant de pouvoir repartir. Après, le temps de sortir du Londres moldu, de nous rendre à Pré-au-Lard, et enfin d'arriver au château, le festin était fini depuis longtemps. Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aurais attendu, alors je suis resté avec Enkil le temps de manger un morceau. J'ai failli rester avec lui, d'ailleurs.

Sirius le dévisagea un moment avant de hocher la tête.

- Je suis content que tu ne l'ais pas fait. J'aurais eu l'air frais demain après avoir passé la nuit à me demander où tu étais.

Tyr eut une grimace penaude.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

L'animagus haussa les épaules et lui adressa son fameux sourire canaille.

- Bah. Chacun son tour, pas vrai?

La réplique arracha un nouveau rire au jeune égyptien, qui s'allongea entre les draps, appréciant de pouvoir enfin se détendre. Son voyage mouvementé l'avait épuisé. Sirius l'observa quelques instants avant de s'étendre à son tour.

Le silence retomba sur le dortoir, seulement troublé pas les ronflements de James et Remus à quelques mètres d'eux. Après quelques minutes cependant, alors que Tyr était sur le point de s'endormir, la voix de Sirius s'éleva à nouveau.

- Tyr?

- Humm?

Il y eut quelques secondes de blanc et puis...

- Je suis content de te voir.

Le jeune égyptien sourit.

- Moi aussi Siri...

**.oOo.**

Ayyyéééééé !!!

Ah, ben! Il m'aura donné du mal celui-là!

Bon sérieusement, je suis vraiment désolée du temps interminable que j'ai mis à poster, mais ma vie personnelle s'est légèrement mise en travers de ma route littéraire, plus de légers soucis d'ordinateur, enfin bref, je vous passe les détails...

MAIS IL EST LA !!!

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

Dites-moi tout !

Sinon, pour le prochain chapitre... Taratatam! Et deux couples, DEUX !!!

Ben vi, parce que là, du coup y'en a plus...

Alors? Vous pariez sur qui? Ils sont faciles !

Allez, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que le suivant vous plaira aussi !

Bisoux à tous !

Kalari


	16. Chapter 14 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Oxymore

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! ! ! hélas… (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** :

_**L'errant**_ : Merci à toi de me souhaiter un bon retour, je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à poster… J'ai été plus rapide cette fois-ci, suis-je pardonnée ?

Pour Lucius, je partage ton avis du personnage dans les livres, voilà pourquoi je l'ai autant changé, et je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! De même que sa relation avec Enkil qui, tu l'as deviné, est très importante pour la suite !

Effectivement, la séparation avec Leila était nécessaire, à cause de la distance et de leur statut de voyageur du temps principalement. Et aussi parce que je déteste les fics où l'un des personnages principaux est avec un personnage original, alors je n'allais pas en écrire une !

Oui, il va y avoir de plus en plus de discussions entre nos deux égyptiens, de plus en plus personnelles.

Quand aux couples, tu auras deux réponses dans ce chapitre même, et je pense qu'ils te plairont. ^__^

Regulus… il y a toute une introspection du personnage dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu devrais en apprendre un peu plus sur le petit frère de Sirius dans une autre scène également. Mais ne brûlons pas les étapes. En tout cas, le cadet des Black va prendre de plus en plus d'importance dans Oxymore, tu verras comment au fur et à mesure…

Voilà, je termine ente remerciant encore de ta fidélité à mon histoire et de tes reviews, très intéressantes et constructives. J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! Merci beaucoup !

Kiss !

_**Noucky**_ : Mille mercis pour ton adorable review, la miss ! Tu vois, tu auras eu moins de jours, de minutes, de secondes à compter avant le prochain chapitre cette fois-ci !

J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres, et que tu as bien deviné les couples, s'ils te font si plaisir ! Dis-moi si tu as eu raison !

Voilà, gros gros bisoux et à bientôt !

_**TOI**_ (x3): Lol, tu me fais vraiment rire avec tes reviews à répétition ! Mais je dois t'avouer que tu as bien raison de le faire, parce que de savoir qu'il y a une personne qui attend la suite avec autant d'impatience force vraiment à travailler ! Parce que je suis assez flemmarde, à ma grande honte… mais tes reviews me motivent ! Surtout celle en rimes, je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'ai beaucoup aimé quand même, l'idée est originale !

Voilu, sinon tu n'as pas posé beaucoup de questions, à part ton hypothèse sur les couples, à laquelle tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre !

Alors, tu n'auras pas trop attendu pour ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas ? A peine plus d'un mois, c'est un délai très court pour moi ! J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant, encore merci pour tes reviews !

Kiss à toi, Toi !

_**Sonicburger**_ (j'adore le pseudo !) : Merci pour ta review et tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur ! Je suis contente que tu aimes le côté égyptien de l'histoire, c'est vraiment amusant de les faire évoluer dans un tel contexte.

Sinon, tu as bien du courage de lire mon pavé d'une traite, ça a dû te prendre un moment, vu la longueur moyenne des chapitres !

Voilà, je te remercie encore de tes adorables commentaires et je suis vraiment ravie de t'avoir fait passer un bon moment. Je ne vis que pour servir mes lecteurs adorés!

Gros bisoux !

_**Ariane**_ : Kikou ! Alors d'abord je suis absolument ravie que mon histoire te plaise toujours autant, et ton commentaire comme quoi chaque chapitre est mieux que le précédent m'a fait devenir plus rouge qu'une tomate ! Merci ! Je suis également très contente que la fic suive le cours que tu veux lui voir suivre, et j'espère que cela va continuer, je détesterais te décevoir !

Pour Lucius, tu as raison, il est sensé être plus vieux que les Maraudeurs, mais je ne le savais pas quand j'ai commencé la fic, alors quand je l'ai appris il était trop tard pour tout changer, désolée… J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas trop ceci dit ?

Pour Enkil et Regulus… non, Enkil ne va rien faire pour son « petit frère », d'abord parce que Regulus n'accepterait pas d'aide de la part d'un inconnu, ensuite parce que les égyptiens essayent de ne pas trop changer le cours du temps. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'ils y arrivent toujours, mais bon…

Quand à Sirius et Tyr… la réponse dans ce chapitre pour une partie de tes questions, le reste dans le suivant !

Pour les couples en général… je crois que tu as tout trouvé. Je suppose qu'à présent tu vas te demander comment je vais les faire évoluer dans leurs relations, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien tu verras ! ;p

Ah, le fantasme élève/professeur… je dois t'avouer que je ne sais pas… personnellement c'est plus les personnages en eux-mêmes qui me font fantasmer, plus que leurs positions d'enseignants, mais après, c'est chacun qui voit… Disons plutôt que je n'ai personnellement jamais eu de professeurs qui m'ont faite baver, cela doit être ça…

Et tu ne m'ennuie jamais dans tes reviews, voyons ! J'adore les commentaires, quels qu'ils soient ! Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas les insultes ou les critiques méchantes et non constructives, mais c'est loin d'être ton cas ! Alors n'hésite pas à reviewer encore et encore ! Je te lirai et te répondrai avec plaisir !

Gros bisoux à toi !

_**Natsuki**_ : Salut toi ! Comme tu vois, le nouveau chapitre est venu plus vite cette fois ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente entre certains chapitres, mes muses sont réellement capricieuses… En tout cas je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise autant, et j'espère que cela va continuer ! Pour les couples… Tu as tout bon ! Bravo !

Voilu, je te laisse en te disant encore une fois un grand merci pour ta fidélité et ta review !

Gros bisoux !

**Et maintenant, passons à la fic proprement dite !**

**.o0o.**

**Chapitre 14**

_Une Rentrée Mouvementée_

**.o0o.**

La première journée de la nouvelle année scolaire était terminée depuis quelques heures, et Enkil se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore dans sa salle de classe.

D'accord, il avait un certain nombre de devoirs de vacances à corriger, mais il pouvait très bien le faire de manière bien plus confortable dans ses appartements, alors pourquoi était-il encore là ?

Soupirant, il plaça la copie qu'il venait de terminer sur la pile de devoirs corrigés et allait en prendre une nouvelle, se disant qu'à présent, il pouvait toujours rester là jusqu'au moment de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir, dans un peu plus d'une heure, quand un toquement à la porte lui fit lever la tête, surpris.

Qui cela pouvait-il bien être, il n'attendait personne…

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit, et un sourire apparut sur son beau visage quand il reconnut l'aura de son visiteur.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Bonsoir Lucius, comment allez-vous ?

**.oOo.**

Regulus avait du mal à se concentrer sur son livre de métamorphose. Le sujet était intéressant, mais ses yeux ne cessaient de dériver sur les petits groupes qui occupaient la Salle commune.

L'ambiance était assez calme en ce début d'année. Les étudiants trouvaient ou retrouvaient leurs marques dans l'école et la Maison des Serpentard. Certains, encore pleins de bonnes résolutions, travaillaient déjà en espérant s'avancer, ou du moins ne pas prendre de retard, malgré l'expérience qu'ils avaient de la scolarité et sachant que leur bonne volonté s'effacerait vite face aux devoirs qui ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir.

D'autres discutaient tranquillement, ou comme lui lisaient en silence. En apparence.

Car pour quelqu'un d'observateur, l'activité était bouillonnante. Or la Maison Serpentard était connue pour les capacités d'observation de ses membres. Quoique cette réputation était très surfaite, dans l'opinion de Regulus. Il doutait que la plupart des élèves présents s'aperçoivent de ce qu'il se tramait sous leurs yeux.

La plupart, mais pas tous. Les yeux du jeune homme se posèrent sur Severus Rogue, qui faisait semblant de lire un énorme livre de potions. Regulus ne doutait pas que le sujet était digne de l'attention de son aîné, mais en l'occurrence il n'était pas vraiment absorbé par sa lecture. Oh, il avait bien l'air engageant qu'il arborait en temps normal, et il tournait les pages à des intervalles normaux pour un bon lecteur.

Mais Regulus voyait bien que le septième année était pour l'heure occupé à surveiller ses petites affaires. Affaires qui n'étaient pas faites pour rassurer le cadet des Black.

Le nouveau Lord Noir à la mode, que de moins en moins de gens osaient appeler par son nom, utilisant plutôt des expression que Regulus ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver amusantes, telles que « Vous-Savez-Qui », avait de plus en plus d'adeptes dans certains cercles. Et il recrutait jeune…

La plupart des nobles sang-purs des années supérieures avaient été contactés par des proches du Lord. Ce soir, McNair semblait séduit par les propositions qu'on lui faisait.

A ce qu'en savait Regulus, aucun élève n'avait encore été promu Mangemort. Encore qu'il avait des doutes sur Rogue, qui d'après les bribes de conversations qu'il avait entendues semblait dans les petits papiers du Mage Noir.

Pour Regulus, les circonstances était assez embarrassantes. La situation des Black était en ce moment très confuse, voire chaotique, et ce qu'il restait de leur famille assez éparpillée. Bref, les changements qui s'effectuaient dans la société anglaise ne tombaient pas vraiment au bon moment.

Le jeune homme s'étonnait aussi de ne pas avoir été lui-même approché par les agents recruteurs. Oh, il avait bien été « discrètement » interrogé pour savoir dans quelle direction son cœur penchait, mais aucune offre ne lui avait été faite. Il avait pourtant toutes les qualités requises, il faisait partie d'une des plus anciennes et puissantes familles de sang-pur d'Angleterre, et il était de plus un excellent élève. Un peu jeune peut-être mais il savait de source sûre que d'autres sixième année avaient déjà été contactés et convertis.

McNair semblait maintenant aux anges, et Lestrange paraissait lui aussi très satisfait. Etrangement, Severus Rogue choisit ce moment pour se lever et monter dans son dortoir. Et était-ce une ombre de sourire qu'il voyait sur ses lèvres ?

Regulus laissa échapper un soupir et essaya de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Mais alors même que ses yeux suivait distraitement les lignes de son livre, son esprit vagabondait.

De plus en plus de Serpentard, ceux des familles qui comptaient du moins, avaient déjà plus ou moins rejoint Voldemort. Et ceux qui ne l'avaient pas fait avaient du moins décidé de rester neutres. Cela en disait long sur l'état d'esprit actuel des sang-pur. Regulus savait aussi que certains Serdaigle issus de grandes familles avaient également des contacts avec le nouveau mouvement des Mangemorts. Mais ces derniers restaient prudents, et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas eu à essuyer de refus montrait qu'ils savaient à qui s'adresser.

A y réfléchir, c'était probablement pour cela que Regulus avait été laissé tranquille. Il avait remarqué que les recruteurs du Lord Noir approchaient en premier lieu les Chef de famille et les Héritiers, avant de se tourner vers les membres moins importants et les cadets des clans.

Ils attendaient comme tout le monde de savoir comment la situation de Sirius allait évoluer. Car bien qu'ayant quitté le domicile familial, son frère était toujours l'Héritier reconnu de la famille Black.

Voldemort était prudent, et l'emportement de Sirius bien connu. Il n'allait pas risquer de perdre un Héritier pour avoir approché le cadet trop tôt.

Se résignant à ne pas pouvoir lire, Regulus ferma son livre et se leva. Il montait vers son dortoir quand il croisa Lucius Malfoy. Les deux jeunes gens se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, mais avant de disparaître dans les étages, le cadet des Black ne put s'empêcher de se retourner pour regarder le jeune homme s'éloigner.

Lucius ne s'était lui non plus pas encore prononcé, n'ayant, tout comme lui et Sirius, pas été officiellement sollicité. A l'instar de son frère, l'Héritier Malfoy était un gros poisson qui méritait un peu de patience.

Regulus réalisait une fois de plus la chance qu'il avait d'être cadet. Beaucoup enviaient la position des aînés, des héritiers, des futurs Chefs de Famille qui géreraient d'immenses fortunes et des pouvoirs politiques énormes.

Car la société sorcière anglaise, bien que démocratique, reposait en grande partie sur les grandes familles qui la composait en majorité.

Combien d'élus importants étaient issus de familles aristocratiques ? Presque tous.

Et si certains clans, comme les avaient appelés le professeur Al-Rhaman, ne se réclamaient pas de leur pureté, étaient pro-moldues et allaient même jusqu'à accepter des sang-mêlés en leur sein, elles n'en restaient pas moins aussi puissantes et respectées. Les Weasley, les Longdubat, les Potter… Autant de gens qui ne devaient pas être ravis de l'avancée de Voldemort et de ses idées…

**.oOo.**

Attablé comme à son habitude parmi les premiers lève-tôt de Poudlard, Lucius prenait son petit déjeuner en compagnie de quelques uns de ses camarades de Serpentard. La discussion n'était pas très animée, ainsi quand il reçut la Gazette du Sorcier, il se plongea dedans sans que ses compagnons n'en fassent grand cas.

« _Les Mangemorts du Seigneur Noir ont encore frappé !_ » titrait la une. La plupart des sorciers anglais avaient peur, mais Lucius en connaissait certains qui devaient se frotter les mains. Les gens qui osaient prononcer le nom de Voldemort se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Si le nom de Voldemort était remplacé par des substituts tels que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ou le Mage Noir, la plupart des gens, y compris les journalistes, n'utilisaient pratiquement plus que les nouveaux termes à la mode : Vous-savez-qui, ou encore Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ce climat de peur et d'angoisse jouait grandement en la faveur des Mangemorts.

Les pressions que subissaient Lucius quant à son allégeance étaient beaucoup moins fortes dans l'enclave protégée de Poudlard, mais le jeune homme savait que l'heure du choix approchait, et à grands pas.

Tout en survolant l'article qui retraçait les dernières frasques des sorciers masqués, Lucius pensa à Al-Rhaman, et se dit que remettre Voldemort sur le tapis lors de leur prochaine conversation ne serait pas un mal.

Il était étrange de penser qu'un homme tel que lui, dont les opinions personnelles étaient tout de même assez tranchées, ne l'encourage pas de toutes ses forces à rejeter la voie des Ténèbres. Etre un farouche défenseur du libre arbitre de chacun était tout à son honneur, surtout pour Lucius au vue de sa situation. Mais malgré la relative confiance qu'il accordait à son professeur, il s'étonnait qu'il puisse à se point accorder de l'attention au point de vue totalement opposé au sien.

Cette maturité, assez rare même chez un homme adulte, poussait Lucius à s'interroger sur l'histoire personnelle de l'aveugle. Cela révélait-il d'une réflexion personnelle sur ses propres opinions ? Quelles étaient celles du clan Al-Rhaman avant sa disparition ? Lucius connaissait très mal Tyr, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eut à combattre des idéaux inculqués depuis l'enfance pour afficher sa tolérance envers les moldus et son indifférence par rapport aux histoires de Sang Pur. Peut-être était-ce dû à son jeune âge ?

Son oncle, au contraire, semblait connaître l'éducation que Lucius lui-même avait reçue. Les questions qu'il se posait, qu'il posait à son professeur faisaient parfois naître un petit sourire presque nostalgique sur le visage de l'aveugle. Comme s'il le voyait arpenter un chemin que lui-même avait connu. Même s'il avait des réponses à ses interrogations, Al-Rhaman lui disait que les solutions à ses problèmes ne pouvaient être trouvées que par lui-même. Ou plutôt que les décisions que Lucius prendrait devaient venir de lui, et de personne d'autre.

Repliant son journal, Lucius leva machinalement la tête vers la table des professeurs. Al-Rhaman était là, discutant tranquillement avec le professeur McGonagall. Finissant son café, le Serpentard se promit une nouvelle discussion avec l'égyptien, même s'il commençait à savoir par expérience que celui-ci ne dévoilerait rien de vraiment personnel.

**.oOo.**

Ce soir là, très exactement le vendredi 15 septembre de l'an de grâce 1977, Tyr rejoignit ses compagnons de dortoirs et amis après avoir passé la fin d'après-midi avec son oncle pour se retrouver la cible bien involontaire de regards calculateurs certifiés James Potter.

Son expérience, bien que relativement courte, de la compagnie des Maraudeurs en général, et de leur Joker en particulier, lui soufflait avec insistance que cela n'augurait rien de bon pour sa petite personne. Il s'attendit donc avec résignation à un commentaire, une remarque, une question, n'importe quoi, vraiment, venant de la part dudit Joker. Cependant, rien ne vint.

James continuait à le regarder comme un chat regarde un canari bien dodu, avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne faisait qu'augmenter la méfiance dudit canari. Pardon, de l'égyptien.

Il fallut seulement quelques minutes pour que les autres s'aperçoivent de l'attention extrême, et il va sans dire très suspicieuse, dont le pauvre garçon était l'objet. Toutefois, et cela ne fit rien pour réconforter Tyr, ni les trois complices de son problème, ni Lily ne paraissaient savoir de quoi il retournait. Sirius lui-même semblait perplexe. Et si le jeune Black ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami, personne ne le saurait. Tyr se résigna donc à attendre de voir ce que le Joker lui réservait, sans pouvoir toutefois retenir un sentiment d'appréhension grandissant.

L'ambiance était donc assez tendue ce soir-là dans leur coin de la tablée Gryffondor. Le seul à ne pas sembler en être affecté était James, la cause même de la tension mentionnée. Tension qui ne fit qu'augmenter au cours du repas, pendant lequel le jeune homme à lunettes ne lâcha sa proie des yeux que pour marmonner des mots indistincts à son assiette.

Finalement, alors que les desserts apparaissaient sur la table, et que la tension atteignait son point culminant, Sirius craqua.

- Okay, Jimmy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

James détourna vivement les yeux du pauvre Tyr, qui au passage en était presque réduit à se réfugier sous la table pour échapper à son regard scrutateur, pour les poser sur son meilleur ami, un air surpris sur le visage.

- Quoi ?

Sans se départir de son expression étonnée, il promena son regard sur ses compagnons, réalisant soudainement qu'il était la cible de leur attention à tous.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Son air innocent ne l'étant pas suffisamment pour être feint, les autres en conclurent donc, avec un soupir général, qu'il n'avait effectivement aucune idée du pourquoi de cette question.

- Pourquoi dévores-tu Tyr des yeux depuis le début du repas, c'est ça que nous aimerions savoir, avant qu'il ne craque et retourne en courant se réfugier dans les appartements de son oncle.

Le visage de James s'éclaira de compréhension.

- Ah ! D'accord.

Et ce fut tout. Il fallut que Sirius se mette à gronder, la force conjuguée des regards réprobateurs de Remus et Lily, et surtout l'air désespéré de Tyr pour le forcer à s'expliquer.

Il poussa un profond soupir et leur fit signe de se pencher vers lui.

Après qu'ils aient obtempéré, c'est dans un filet de voix que l'on pouvait à peine qualifier de murmure qu'il expliqua :

- Je ne peux pas vous en parler maintenant, je veux absolument garder le secret absolu. Je vous dirai tout après manger, dans le dortoir, okay ?

Il y avait une règle chez les Maraudeurs qui stipulait que si l'un d'entre eux prononçait les mots « secret absolu », les trois autres laissaient aussitôt tomber le sujet jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans un endroit parfaitement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Tyr et Lily ne purent rien faire d'autre que s'incliner.

C'est donc trois Maraudeurs, une préfète et un égyptien extrêmement curieux qui se retrouvèrent dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année, les yeux braqués sur un James qui lui se frottait les mains avec un air satisfait très perturbant, c'était du moins l'avis de Tyr, vu qu'il ne le quittait toujours pas du regard.

Après avoir ajouté son propre sort de silence à ceux de Remus et Lily, ce fut une fois de plus Sirius qui engagea les hostilités.

- Alors ?

Sans accorder la moindre attention à son meilleur ami, le Joker s'avança vers l'égyptien, un énorme sourire lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

- Tyr. Juste avant le repas, j'ai été convoqué chez McGonagall.

De moins en moins rassuré, le jeune homme le regarda d'un air méfiant.

- Et alors ?

- Alors elle m'a annoncé une _très_ bonne nouvelle.

A côté de Tyr, Sirius, qui ne trépignait pas parce que cela aurait été indigne de lui mais s'en retenait par la peau des dents, explosa.

- Bon sang, Potter ! Crache le morceau !

- Demain auront lieu les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch de notre Maison !

A ces mots, il y eut un grand blanc, que Remus, Peter et Lily mirent à profit pour échanger des regards perplexes, avant que Sirius, oubliant sa dignité, ne saute sur place, les poings en l'air, avec un retentissant « YES ! ! ! ».

**.oOo.**

- Ca va, Siri ?

- Mmh ? Oh, oui, oui… ce n'est rien.

Tyr, distrait de son devoir de potion, posa des yeux un peu inquiets sur son oncle. Le jeune professeur reportait les notes de ses classes sur un carnet à l'aide de sa plume magique.

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est rien. C'est juste… j'en suis aux sixième année. Je reportais les notes de Black.

Tyr fronça les sourcils.

- De sixième année, mais… Oh. Tu parles de Regulus.

Enkil eut un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui ne dupa pas le jeune homme. Installé par terre sur le tapis confortable, il délaissa livres et parchemins étalés sur la table basse devant lui et s'adossa contre le fauteuil, étendant ses jambes engourdies.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- Parler de quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. On n'a jamais été très proches. Et celui-là n'est même pas mon frère, c'est celui de l'autre abruti.

Tyr ne put s'empêcher de sourire au surnom employé.

- Sirius. Même si celui-là n'est pas ton frère, c'est normal que tu penses à Regulus quand tu côtoies Regulus. On savait qu'en venant ici ce serait dur de revoir ceux qu'on a perdus…

- Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tyr aurais pu laisser passer, changer de sujet. Il hésita à le faire, mais ne put s'empêcher de continuer la discussion.

- Tu sais… Sirius ne parle presque jamais de Regulus, lui non plus. Je crois qu'il préfère ne pas y penser. Mais je sais qu'ils ont été proches avant, et que jusqu'à il n'y a pas si longtemps, ils avaient encore une vraie relation fraternelle qui…

Enkil frappa du poing sur son bureau si fort que Bastet, apeurée, s'enfuit de ses genoux pour se réfugier dans la chambre. Tyr, lui, resta stupéfait par la réaction de son oncle.

- C'est pas la peine de prendre des pincettes pour me parler de ça tu sais ? Oui, j'ai abandonné mon petit frère en même temps que le reste de ma famille de cinglés ! Oui, j'ai refusé d'écouter les rares fois où il a essayé de venir me parler ! Oui je sais que c'est probablement à cause de moi qu'il a rejoint Voldemort et s'est fait tuer ! Mais si tu veux discuter de Regulus ou des Black, va donc voir ton cher Sirius ! Moi je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Sidéré, Tyr ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Un silence stupéfait flotta un moment dans la pièce, Enkil étant tout aussi choqué par son éclat que son neveu. Il se passa une main tremblante sur le visage.

- Excuses-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'emporte comme ça… encore plus contre toi…

Il fallut quelques secondes à Tyr pour retrouver sa voix.

- Ca va… Désolé, je… je n'en parlerai plus…

Enkil hocha la tête avec un soupir et ils se plongèrent à nouveau dans leur travail. Mais le silence gêné qui régnait dans la pièce mit un long moment à s'estomper…

**.oOo.**

Au commencement, il y eut un cinquième année de Poufsouffle. Le garçon, d'origine moldue, était sorti du château pour fumer discrètement une cigarette quand il vit un couple s'éloigner vers le lac. Ayant eu jusqu'à encore récemment un gros béguin pour la demoiselle, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître la longue chevelure flamboyante et la silhouette fine de Lily Evans. Il ne fut par conséquent pas très difficile d'identifier le cavalier de la jeune fille, même sans la coiffure de hérisson en colère qu'il arborait. Il était de notoriété publique que James Potter avait réussi a enterrer la hache de guerre et passait de plus en plus de temps avec son ancienne némésis.

Mais une promenade en couple au bord du lac, lieu de rendez-vous romantique par excellence, ça c'était nouveau !

Se dépêchant de finir sa sucette à cancer, notre Poufsouffle se pressa de retourner à sa salle commune informer ses amis de cette nouvelle évolution dans la relation du couple vedette des Gryffondor. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'y avait pas divers paris placés sur la date de mise en couple des deux jeunes gens.

Ainsi débutèrent trois jours dont Poudlard se souvint longtemps.

0o.

Poudlard étant ce qu'il était, un immense huis clos, la nouvelle de la promenade au lac eut tôt fait de faire le tour du château. Les deux tourtereaux n'avait pas encore fini leur innocent pique-nique entre amis que de nombreuses silhouettes se découpaient déjà dans les fenêtres, guettant leur retour avec impatience. Et la rumeur courrait…

0o.

Par un étrange coup du sort, James et Lily, quand ils revinrent du lac, ne s'aperçurent pas de l'attention soutenue dont ils faisaient l'objet et passèrent une soirée tranquille avec leurs amis qui eux non plus ne remarquèrent rien de particulier. Sûrement étaient-ils tous un peu trop habitués à être le point de mire de tous les regards. Il n'empêche que cette fois-ci, ce talent particulier n'allait pas leur servir. Car rien ne les avait préparés à la surprise qui les attendait le lendemain…

0o.

C'est donc un James bienheureusement inconscient qui se leva en ce beau matin du dimanche 24 septembre pour se rendre à la réunion rassemblant les capitaines des quatre équipes de Quidditch de l'école, leur directeurs de Maison respectifs et Madame Bibine, durant laquelle se décideraient les dates et l'ordre des différentes rencontres de la saison à venir.

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de ladite réunion que les choses se corsèrent. Dès que les professeurs eurent disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, les capitaines de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle coincèrent leur homologue de Gryffondor contre un mur, tandis que le dernier capitaine, Timothy Prime, observait la scène d'un air faussement indifférent.

- Alors ?

James, très surpris, les regarda avec confusion.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent ! Ca y est ? Tu as conclu avec Evans ?

James, bouche bée, les regardait avec stupéfaction. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Krystine Adams, la septième année qui dirigeait les Poufsouffle eut un mouvement d'agacement.

- Allez, avoue ! Un garçon de ma maison vous as vus vous éloigner tous les deux vers le lac, hier ! Ne me dis pas qu'il ne s'est rien passé !

- Oui, Potter, renchérit le grand Serdaigle qui lui faisait face, un sixième année répondant au nom de William Jackson. Il s'est forcément passé quelque chose ! A moins que tu aies complètement perdu la main !

Un peu plus loin, le Serpentard qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène, décida d'y mettre son grain de sel.

- Allons, ne le poussez pas comme ça ! Vous voyez bien qu'il n'a pas osé ! Il s'est laissé impressionner par la tigresse, le pauvre chaton…

A ces mots, James reprit finalement ses esprits. Malheureusement, sa fierté – légèrement hypertrophiée, comme chacun le savait – et le fait que la remarque qui l'avait mise à mal venait d'un Serpentard, provoqua une réaction dont il ne tarda pas à se mordre les doigts.

- Que tu crois, Prime ! Bien sûr que je l'ai séduite, pour qui me prends-tu ? J'y ai simplement mis les formes, utilisé des choses dont tu ne dois même pas connaître l'existence ! Le tact et la galanterie, par exemple !

A côté de lui, la jolie capitaine de Poufsouffle arborait un sourire qui menaçait de lui déchirer les joues.

- Alors c'est vrai ? Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

James, parlant toujours sans réfléchir, lui répondit d'un retentissant « Bien sûr ! » dont il ne mesura pas du tout les conséquences.

- Félicitations mon vieux ! C'est un vrai canon !

- Oui, bravo ! Depuis le temps que tu lui courrais après ! Comme quoi, la patience, ça paye !

- L'acharnement, tu veux dire.

Les trois capitaines, ayant eu la réponse qu'ils attendaient, se désintéressèrent du Maraudeur et reprirent leur route vers leurs salles communes respectives.

Pendant ce temps, au milieu du couloir, un jeune homme à la langue un peu trop bien pendue commençait à se rendre compte du bourbier dans lequel il s'était fourré…

0o.

James, inquiet et honteux, se cacha le reste de la journée, évitant au maximum tout ce qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à un élève, même ses propres amis. Cela aurait pu jouer en sa faveur, si Lily n'avait pas, en toute ignorance de ce qu'il se passait, choisit ce jour là pour faire une de ses petites retraites dans les collines qui entouraient Poudlard, avec un sandwich et quelques bons livres, prenant un peu de temps à elle.

Car la rumeur courait, et s'amplifiait encore et encore, nourrie par la confirmation de James et leur absence plus que suspecte…

0o.

- Evans !

Lily, qui sortait de la bibliothèque après deux bonnes heures de travail, se retourna vivement, surprise par le ton agressif de la fille qui l'interpellait. C'était une élève de son année, une Serdaigle entourée de deux de ses amies.

Les trois jeunes filles rejoignirent Lily et Anna en quelques pas rageurs.

- T'as pas le droit de faire ça, la Tigresse !

Lily haussa un sourcil interrogateur, de plus en plus agacée par l'attitude de sa camarade.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de faire quoi, exactement ?

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, Evans. Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir avec James !

- Et en quel honneur je n'aurais pas le droit de sortir avec lui ? C'est ta propriété privée, peut être ?

- Tu le fais courir depuis des années ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de jouer avec lui, il mérite mieux qu'une petite peste imbue d'elle même qui veut se faire désirer ! Que vous soyez ensemble est la pire nouvelle de l'année, mais je te préviens que ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

Le sang de Lily ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'avança d'un pas vers la Serdaigle et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Ecoute moi bien, toi. James est un grand garçon qui peut choisir qui il veut. Et il a choisi. Et ce n'est pas ta jalousie à deux mornilles qui va y changer quelque chose. Alors tu vas rester loin de lui parce que maintenant il est à moi et que je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on touche à mes affaires !

Lily se retourna, encore folle de rage, et repartit d'un pas vif vers la tour de Gryffondor, suivie de son amie.

Celle-ci attendit de s'être un peu éloignée pour entamer toute conversation.

- Lily ? Euh… Tu es avec James ?

La jeune fille, qui entre-temps s'était un peu calmée et avait commencé à réaliser ses paroles, se mit à paniquer.

- Mais non ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça… C'est cette fille, elle m'a fait sortir de mes gonds et j'ai dit n'importe quoi ! Oh la la si James l'apprend…

- En même temps la Serdaigle avait l'air de croire dur comme fer que toi et James…

- Oui, je sais ! Mais je n'a aucune idée d'où est-ce qu'elle est allée sortir ça !

Anna sourit, apparemment beaucoup plus amusée par la situation que son amie.

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Depuis le début de l'année vous êtes collés l'un à l'autre, vous ne vous disputez plus…

- Oui, d'accord, il a grandi et il n'est plus aussi insupportable… Mais c'est quoi histoire cette comme quoi on est ensemble ?

- Je vais essayer de me renseigner, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais aller voir Claire et Cécilia, si elles ne sont pas au courant, personne ne l'est… On se rejoint pour déjeuner ?

- Sois discrète surtout !

- Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Lily sourit à son amie et elles se séparèrent à l'intersection d'un couloir.

0o.

Lily s'était retranchée au bout de la tablée des Gryffondor, en compagnie de Tyr. Les Maraudeurs étaient assis complètement de l'autre côté, ce qui l'arrangeait bien, ça lui évitait d'avoir à les éviter. Un surtout. Le plus décoiffé.

Anna arriva avec un peu de retard, et poussa un groupe de deuxième année pour s'asseoir près de Lily. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Tyr, pour savoir si elle pouvait parler devant lui. Lily acquiesça. Elle lui avait raconté sa mésaventure, après lui avoir fait jurer le secret éternel sur la tête de son oncle. Anna se lança alors.

- Ma chère Lily, j'ai l'honneur de t'apprendre que tu sors avec Potter depuis deux jours !

- Quoi ? !

Tyr éclata de rire, ce qu'il essaya de dissimuler sous le regard noir de la tigresse.

- Tyr, tu es au courant de quelque chose ?

- Tu sais, les rumeurs, on peut difficilement les contrôler…

Lily soupira, et se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir se sortir de cette situation sans trop de casse.

0o.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, ce fut au tour des Maraudeurs encore dans l'ignorance, à savoir Sirius, Remus et Peter, de se faire éclairer la lanterne au sujet de l'attitude étrange de leur dernier comparse. Car s'ils avaient bien remarqué que James ne semblait pas dans son assiette depuis le matin, ils n'avaient cependant pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez quant à ce qui l'embêtait tant.

Pour être plus précis, l'ouïe de loup-garou de Remus lui permit de capter quelques bribes de conversations excitées en divers points du chemin qui les menaient de la salle de potions à celle de métamorphose.

- Ca y est, je te dis ! Ils sont enfin ensemble !

Remus fronça un sourcil.

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Elle a craqué ?

Le deuxième sourcil imita son frère.

- Si, si ! Ca s'est passé il y a trois jours, et ils ont conclu avant-hier, au bord du lac !

- Sérieux ? Déjà ? Et ben il ne perd pas de temps, le grand Capitaine !

Remus haussa un sourcil.

- C'est sûr je te dis ! Ils ont tous les deux confirmé ! La Tigresse a même méchamment défendu son territoire ! Elle a faillit arracher la tête d'une fille qui draguait son chéri !

Le deuxième sourcil rejoignit son frère.

- J'ai un doute quand même. S'ils sont ensemble, ils sont drôlement discrets, je ne les ai pas vu une seule fois l'un avec l'autre depuis deux jours…

- Dis plutôt que tu ne les as quasiment pas vus du tout depuis deux jours ! Qui sait ce qu'ils font dans les recoins sombres où ils se cachent !

Les sourcils de Remus atteignirent presque la racine de ses cheveux et il secoua la tête, espérant se remettre les idées en place. Il se faisait des idées, il n'avait pas pu comprendre ce qu'il avait cru comprendre…

Mais c'était quand même très intriguant…

Voyant les regards bizarres que lui lançaient Sirius et Peter, il se mit en devoir de leur apprendre ce qu'il avait entendu. Peut-être auraient-ils une idée de ce qu'il se passait réellement…

0o.

Le professeur McGonagall allait fermer la porte quand une main fine se posa sur le battant, arrêtant son mouvement. Lily Evans, la parfaite préfète de Gryffondor, avait failli être en retard. Elle bredouilla quelques excuses, baissant la tête sous le regard sévère de sa Directrice de Maison, et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa place, rougissant sous les regards entendus et les sourires goguenards que lui adressaient ses camarades.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la porte avait presque réussi à se refermer, un pied se glissa dans l'ouverture, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Le professeur la rouvrit en haussant un sourcil pour découvrir dans l'embrasure un James Potter légèrement essoufflé, et très mal à l'aise.

Après s'être platement excusé, le jeune homme traversa la salle d'un pas un peu moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les regards cette fois franchement grivois de ses condisciples, et s'assit en haussant les épaules face aux trois sourcils haussés de ses meilleurs amis, cette fois bien décidés à apprendre de sa bouche le fin mot de l'histoire. « Plus tard » leur souffla-t-il avec défaite.

Loin d'être idiot, il avait bien compris en voyant Lily rentrer trois secondes avant lui dans la salle de classe, que son petit plan pour éviter une confrontation avec la jeune fille venait d'avoir un impact bien plus ennuyeux qu'une dispute sur la situation. Grognant après lui-même, il laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisés.

La rumeur n'avait pas fini de courir…

0o.

- C'est moi !

Tyr laissa tomber son sac sur le sofa du salon de son oncle et attrapa Naja pour un câlin. Enkil devait être dans la salle de bain, et sous la douche, à en juger par le bruit.

Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil, et attrapa un journal pour passer le temps.

Il le posa à peine quelques minutes plus tard, quand Enkil le rejoignit. Il était complètement habillé, mais ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

- Ca va ?

- Bien, depuis le cours de tout à l'heure !

Enkil s'assit sur le sofa et commença à se sécher les cheveux grâce à un sort.

- Tu ne devineras jamais, Enkil ! Enfin si, puisque tu y étais avant moi, mais… Bref ! Ca y est ils sont ensemble, ou presque !

- Quoi ? Qui ?

- James et Lily.

- Comment ça ensemble ?

- Même que d'après certaines rumeurs, je serai déjà en route !

Tyr raconta à son oncle les mésaventures de ses deux amis. Mais Enkil n'avait pas vraiment l'air amusé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? N'aies pas l'air si surpris, tu savais comme moi qu'ils se mettraient ensemble un jour ou l'autre !

- C'est pas ça… Juste que… A mon époque, enfin dans mon passé, notre passé, ils… Ils ne se mettent pas du tout ensemble comme ça. Et ils ne sortent pas ensemble avant encore quelques mois…

Cette révélation coupa net Tyr dans son hilarité.

- Mais… Comment ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Enkil se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Il cherchait une explication aux questions que cette information soulevait, questions que lui posait Tyr au même moment et auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

- Mais… Enkil, comment… Mais ça veut dire que c'est nous qui avons changé ça ! Mais comment, on n'a rien fait, on était juste là ! Et tu crois que d'autres choses ont changé ?

Enkil ne répondit pas pendant quelques instants. Puis il soupira.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Après tout ils sont ensemble malgré tout. Ce n'est pas comme si Lily s'était mise à sortir avec Remus ou Peter !

L'aveugle se rassit. Tyr paraissait un peu rassuré. Enkil ne l'était pas vraiment, mais ce qui était fait était fait…

0o.

Après cela, Tyr et les Maraudeurs assistèrent à un chassé-croisé digne des plus grands romans à suspense, James et Lily déployant des trésors d'imagination et d'improvisation pour éviter d'avoir à se voir, tandis que le reste de l'école se perdait en conjectures sur l'évolution de leur relation, encouragés par une suite de quiproquos d'un comique achevé pour qui avait le fin mot de l'histoire, tels celui de ce fameux jour dans la classe de métamorphose.

Oh, comme Tyr riait, seul dans l'école à savoir que les deux protagonistes avaient réellement, chacun dans leur coin, confirmé leur relation inexistante, mais que l'un comme l'autre l'ignorait, et refusait la confrontation par peur de se voir rejeter par l'autre.

Oui, c'était un vrai Vaudeville. Et Tyr riait…

0o.

Enfin, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ils se croisèrent.

A force de s'éviter en cours, de déserter la salle commune, de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour ne pas se confronter à l'autre, leur premier moment d'inattention les réunit.

Ils auraient pu se retrouver dans un couloir, dans la relative intimité de la tour de Gryffondor ou sur le chemin tranquille qui menait aux serres de botanique.

Mais ce fut dans le Grand Hall.

Ils auraient aussi pu se croiser dans l'après-midi, quand la plupart des élèves sont en cours, ou le soir, peu avant le couvre feu, quand le Hall était presque désert.

Mais ce fut durant la cohue du repas de midi.

James, qui revenait juste du terrain de Quidditch où il avait passé la dernière heure de la matinée en compagnie des Maraudeurs, était affamé et se dirigeait d'un bon pas vers la Grande Salle quand il la vit.

Lily avait elle passé son heure de libre en compagnie d'Anna et de Tyr, et voulait se dépêcher d'aller manger pour avoir le temps de passer à la bibliothèque avant les cours de l'après-midi. Elle descendait donc du grand escalier quand elle le vit.

Toute l'école était là. James vit derrière la crinière rousse de sa petite amie officielle le sourire goguenard du capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard. Lily sentait sur elle les regards des soupirantes de James, qui guettaient son moindre faux pas. Elle entendit Tyr étouffer un rire, et ne manqua pas la lueur d'amusement dans les yeux des Maraudeurs.

Mais la foule s'impatientait, les étudiants avaient faim, certains attendaient la confrontation, d'autres voulaient seulement avancer, un professeur poussait derrière, priant les élèves de rester calmes dans les escaliers.

Lily, après les quelques secondes d'arrêt qui lui avaient paru durer des heures, reprit sa marche vers James. Lui ne s'était pas vraiment arrêté, il avait seulement ralenti et s'avançait vers elle prudemment, sans la quitter des yeux malgré son air un peu gêné.

En dépit de son cœur qui battait la chamade, Lily réussit à sourire. Les quelques élèves qui les séparaient encore se poussèrent vite du milieu, et ils furent enfin face à face.

Lily prit alors la main de James dans la sienne. Le sourire du jeune Potter s'agrandit de manière exponentielle, et il posa un baiser au coin des lèvres de sa petite amie.

Leurs amis eurent le bon goût de ne rien laisser paraître, et Tyr commença à parler de tout et de rien avec les Maraudeurs, invitant Anna dans la conversation alors que leur petit groupe reprenait son chemin vers la Grande Salle.

James et Lily les suivaient, silencieux mais toujours la main dans la main.

Et la rumeur se révéla confirmée.

Oo.

Il va sans dire que les Maraudeurs – surtout Sirius – et les amis de Lily – surtout Tyr – ne purent se retenir très longtemps de les charrier copieusement sur leur mise en couple peu orthodoxe, mais ils eurent le bon goût d'attendre d'être réfugiés dans la relative intimité de leur  
coin de table.

Personne ne sut jamais trop ce qui faisait le plus rougir les joues des deux amoureux, les commentaires ou le simple fait de tenir la main de l'autre… en public…

**.oOo.**

Le repas se finissait ce soir-là dans la Grande Salle, et les professeurs se préparaient à rejoindre leurs appartements, sauf les deux malchanceux dont c'était le tour d'aider Rusard à faire régner l'ordre dans les couloirs de l'école. Bien malchanceux en effet, car les Maraudeurs, tout en quittant la salle, arboraient leur plus bel air machiavélique, et une longue expérience indiquait clairement aux pauvres enseignants que le chaos n'allait pas tarder à régner une nouvelle fois dans Poudlard. La plupart des regards qui suivirent les professeurs Corey et Bibine tandis qu'ils s'en allaient d'une démarche abattue étaient plutôt compatissants, à quelques exceptions près.

Minerva McGonagall, pour sa part, posait sur eux des yeux sévères. Leur attitude n'allait pas les aider à se faire respecter de fortes têtes tels que ses Gryffondor préférés. Elle ne comprenait pas que des adultes puissent ainsi se laisser impressionner par des adolescents. Talentueux, certes, mais des enfants tout de même ! Rien ne se passait jamais quand venait son tour de patrouiller dans l'école ! La digne dame ne se doutait bien entendu pas du tout que sa présence dans les couloirs n'empêchaient nullement les Maraudeurs de vaquer à leurs occupations, et que c'était simplement parce qu'ils appréciaient beaucoup pour leur directrice qu'ils évitaient au maximum de mettre à exécution leurs projets les plus flamboyants quand elle aurait pu en subir le blâme.

Un peu plus loin, deux des plus jeunes membres de l'équipe professorale, loin de partager la compassion que ressentaient les autres pour leurs malheureux collègues, ou la réprobation qui animait leur supérieure, se moquaient au contraire, bien que de manière discrète, de leur abattement.

Aymeric O'briane ricanait sous cape, et glissait commentaire désobligeant après remarque sarcastique dans l'oreille amusée d'un Enkil Al-Rhaman au sourire moqueur.

Très concentrés sur le charcutage consciencieux qu'ils faisaient subir à leurs collègues, les deux jeunes gens n'entendirent pas leur Directeur s'approcher d'eux, et par conséquent sursautèrent violemment quand une main ferme s'abattit entre eux, sur l'épaule de l'égyptien.

Le professeur d'Arithmancie leva un regard penaud sur le vieil homme tandis que son collègue se contentait de hausser un sourcil, et seule une très légère teinte rosée sur ses pommettes mates trahi sa gêne.

- Enkil. Pourrais-je vous voir un moment dans mon bureau ?

- Bien sûr, Albus. Je vous suis.

Le vieil homme recula d'un pas pour permettre à l'aveugle de se lever, et avant de s'éloigner adressa un regard lourd de sens au plus jeune de ses professeurs, lequel se ratatina sur sa chaise, les joues bien rouges.

De nombreux regards suivirent les deux professeurs quand ils sortirent de la Grande Salle, la plupart curieux, et un petit nombre, composé uniquement d'enseignants, les regardèrent partir d'un air entendu.

Enkil quand à lui se demandait bien la raison de cette convocation. Sûrement le Directeur ne voulait pas le voir pour le petit intermède malicieux qui venait d'avoir lieu, sinon il aurait demandé à Aymeric de les accompagner. Alors quoi ? Perplexe, l'égyptien se résolut à attendre d'être dans le bureau pour avoir ses réponses.

Pourtant, une fois arrivés, Albus se contenta de le prier de s'asseoir, lui offrit du thé – qu'il accepta – des bonbons au citron – qu'il refusa – et s'excusa d'avoir épuisé sa réserve de chocolat avant de se plonger dans un silence qui s'éternisa un long moment.

Bien que la patience n'ai jamais été un de ses points forts, au cours de sa vie mouvementée Enkil avait bien été obligé de l'apprendre, et c'est donc avec un agacement minimum qu'il attendit que le vieil homme se décide à lui dire ce qu'il avait dans la tête.

- Dites-moi, Enkil, que pensez-vous de la situation en Angleterre ?

Soulagé que le Directeur se décide enfin, l'égyptien ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ce dernier avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient en tête à tête pour lui poser une question dont il ne cachait pas la réponse. Cela appelait à la prudence.

- A quel niveau, Albus ?

Le vieil homme se permit un petit sourire, sachant que son interlocuteur ne le verrait pas.

- Politique, pour commencer.

- Et bien, je trouve que le Ministère est bien trop mou, trop laxiste face à la menace de Voldemort. Si le Ministre Dexer ne se décide pas à réagir, le problème que posent les Mangemorts ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant. D'un autre côté, je soupçonne le Lord Noir d'avoir un certain nombre d'agents dans le Ministère même, qui font tout pour bloquer ses mouvements, car sinon la situation n'aurait pas dégénéré si vite…

Voilà. Aucun danger à exprimer une telle opinion, c'était celle d'une bonne partie des professeurs de Poudlard, et ce n'était pas l'avis d'un simple égyptien qui allait convaincre l'imbécile qui dirigeait l'Angleterre à se décider à agir.

- Je vois. Et que pensez-vous qu'il faille faire, dans ce cas ?

Là, c'était une question plus délicate. Enkil, malgré sa décision de ne surtout rien faire qui puisse changer le passé tel qu'il le connaissait, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser à différents moyens de modifier certains événements afin de sauver plus de gens, d'infliger des défaites plus lourdes à Voldemort, enfin de gagner la guerre qui s'annonçait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il en fasse part à Albus Dumbledore, la personne la mieux placée pour les mettre en action. Alors que répondre ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils.

- Allons, Enkil, ne vous faites pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes. Je vous ai écouté discuter avec nos collègues, j'ai lu les interviews que vous avez données l'année dernière, je sais que vous avez des idées très arrêtées sur ce qu'il ce passe dans ce pays, et sur ce qu'il faudrait faire pour remédier à la situation. Pourquoi refusez-vous de m'en faire part ?

En son for intérieur, Enkil lâcha une bordée de jurons dignes du plus mal embouché de tous les charretiers du monde. Le pire était qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais suggéré, en présence d'Albus ou pas, une solution quelle qu'elle soit à la situation actuelle ! Et malgré sa cécité, il n'avait aucun mal à imaginer le regard désapprobateur qui devait en ce moment même peser sur lui. Il devait trouver une sortie de secours, et vite ! Il soupira, pour gagner du temps, et commença d'une voix lente, comme pour chercher ses mots, alors que ce qu'il recherchait en priorité, c'était une idée.

- Ce n'est pas ça… Je veux dire… Ce n'est pas que je refuse de vous en parler, c'est que… ça paraît tellement stupide…

Bon, alors maintenant, il devait trouver une idée stupide, ou du moins irréalisable… Ou qui existait déjà !

- Aucune idée n'est stupide, Enkil. Elle peut être améliorable, mais pas stupide.

- Et bien… en fait je me disais que, vu que le Ministère reste les bras croisés, contraint et forcé ou pas, il faudrait peut-être créer quelque chose qui pourrait lui suppléer…

Albus se pencha en avant, très intéressé.

- Comme ?

Enkil, qui avait trouvé son idée, se força à continuer le jeu de l'hésitation pour ne pas paraître suspect aux yeux de l'observateur vieillard.

- Comme… une sorte de milice… un groupe de volontaires qui iraient porter secours aux victimes du Lord Noir quand les Aurors sont ralentis par la paperasse qu'utilisent les Mangemorts embusqués pour les immobiliser… Vous voyez, c'est une idée stupide, irréalisable !

Dumbledore se rencogna dans son fauteuil, l'air pensif.

- Non, Enkil. Ce n'est ni stupide, ni irréalisable. En fait cela à déjà été réalisé.

L'égyptien prit un air étonné.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, il y a quelques dizaines d'années, un autre Mage Noir s'est dressé. Son nom était Grindelwald, peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler ?

- Vaguement, mentit Enkil.

- Et bien, lors de l'ascension de Grindelwald, la situation était très similaire à celle d'aujourd'hui. le Ministère d'alors ne faisait rien, ou pas grand chose, pour essayer de le contrer. C'est alors que, avec un groupe d'amis, nous avons décidé de monter exactement ce que vous avez suggéré : une sorte de milice, plus destinée à la protection qu'à l'attaque, et c'est ce que nous avons voulu souligner en la baptisant l'«Ordre du Phœnix ». Un phœnix n'attaque que si on s'en prends à ses œufs, et c'est un symbole de protection et de guérison.

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques secondes, jaugea son interlocuteur du regard, et paru satisfait. Il reprit d'une voix tranquille.

- Mais le phœnix est également symbole d'autre chose, n'est-ce pas ?

Enkil, soulagé de s'être tiré d'affaire, joua le jeu.

- La renaissance… C'est cela que vous essayez de me dire, n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez recréé cet Ordre pour lutter contre Voldemort ?

Le vieil homme sourit.

- Exactement. L'Ordre a ressuscité pour retrouver son rôle de protection contre un nouveau Mage Noir.

Albus se tut quelques secondes, laissant à son interlocuteur le temps de faire un commentaire, mais Enkil s'était paré d'un air à la fois admiratif et approbateur de circonstance, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

- Dites-moi, Enkil, vous n'avez aucune sympathie pour les idées de Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois l'égyptien n'eut pas à feindre sa réaction.

- Bien sûr que non, enfin ! Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un psychopathe esclavagiste en puissance ? J'admets que nous ne nous connaissons pas depuis longtemps, Albus, mais je pensais que vous aviez une meilleure idée de moi !

Le directeur de Poudlard hocha la tête d'un air satisfait qui, bien entendu, passa inaperçu de son vis à vis. Enkil, agacé, ne se départit pas de son air outré.

- Bien entendu, cher ami. Pardonnez cette dernière question, mais vous comprendrez qu'un homme dans ma situation doive s'assurer des allégeances des personnes de son entourage…

Enkil, bien que toujours un peu vexé, grogna son assentiment. Dumbledore, amusé par sa moue boudeuse, laissa échapper un petit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux.

- Ecoutez, Enkil. Si je vous ai demandé de m'accorder un peu de votre temps ce soir, c'est pour vous faire une proposition.

- Une proposition ?

- Tout à fait. Comprenez que je ne suis pas homme à faire deux fois les mêmes erreurs, et après l'attaque de l'école l'année dernière, bataille dont je vous ai d'abord tenu à l'écart soit l'erreur que je ne commettrai pas une deuxième fois, j'ai pu me rendre compte de votre puissance et de l'influence que vous pouviez avoir sur le monde sorcier.

Enkil, à nouveau sur ses gardes, hocha la tête d'un air prudent.

- Et ?

- Et une personne telle que vous, capable de galvaniser les troupes comme je vous ai vu le faire en octobre dernier, et de mettre en émoi une bonne partie de la société sorcière anglaise, serait un atout inestimable dans notre combat.

Le vieil homme fit une nouvelle pause pour observer son jeune collègue, essayant de déchiffrer son visage impassible. Il chercha instinctivement ses yeux et retint un mouvement d'humeur en se heurtant à l'éternel bandeau qu'il portait. Que cela pouvait être agaçant de se voir refuser l'accès au plus sûr moyen de déterminer l'état d'esprit d'une personne !

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi, Albus ?

Retenant un soupir, Dumbledore se décida à jouer franc jeu. Il avait dans l'idée que c'était encore le meilleur moyen d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'Enkil Al-Rhaman.

- Je voudrais que vous vous joignez à l'Ordre du Phœnix. Comme je vous l'ai dit, vous seriez un grand atout pour notre organisation, et je n'aime pas l'idée qu'un talent tel que le vôtre reste inutilisé dans le conflit qui s'annonce.

Enkil marqua un temps d'arrêt. Son visage était totalement serein, rien ne laissait transparaître le tourment qui lui agitait l'esprit. Accepter était inenvisageable. La tentation de changer le futur serait trop forte. Mais comment refuser ? Le jeune professeur choisit la carte de la prudence.

- Albus. Je suis flatté de votre confiance et de votre proposition. Seulement j'ai en plus de mon handicap quelques… problèmes. Rien de grave mais des soucis, disons familiaux, qui m'empêchent pour le moment d'accepter de tels engagements.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Au vu du personnage, il aurait pensé que l'égyptien se montrerait plus facile à convaincre.

- Enkil, votre participation pourrait être peu contraignante pour vous. Et sans vouloir me mêler de vos affaires, moi-même ou d'autres membres de l'Ordre pourrions vous aider à régler vos soucis.

- Merci Albus, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Et ce n'est pas un refus définitif, juste…

- Définitif ou non, est-ce un refus, Enkil ?

Enkil hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement soupira.

- Laissez-moi y réfléchir quelques temps, s'il vous plaît, Albus.

Dumbledore aurait voulu insister, mais il se ravisa. Ce n'était pas un refus catégorique, et une porte était encore ouverte. Inutile de se montrer trop pressant s'il voulait éviter que son vis-à-vis ne se braque.

- Bien.

Le vieil homme se leva, imité par son cadet. Puis il raccompagna son invité jusqu'à la porte, sur quelques politesses bienveillantes auxquelles Enkil répondit comme il se devait.

Une fois dans les couloirs, Enkil pestait. Contre lui-même, contre Albus, contre sa situation impossible à vivre et contre la vie en général. Pourquoi toujours lui ?

**.oOo.**

Lucius, comme à son habitude, fut parmi les premiers à arriver devant la salle de potions pour leur cours de la matinée. Il aimait être à l'heure, et regarder arriver ses condisciples les uns après les autres tout en laissant son esprit vagabonder, le libérant des dernières traces de somnolence matinale.

C'est donc l'esprit à peu près clair qu'il vit les Gryffondor s'approcher, les filles en tête, les garçons légèrement derrière, plongés dans une conversation animée. Il se tendit un peu en apercevant la crinière noire de son ennemi personnel, sans toutefois se préparer à l'attaque. Il n'avait pas très envie d'une confrontation, ce matin-là.

Si Black s'en prenait à lui cependant, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à se défendre. Mais le jeune homme ne lui adressa qu'un bref coup d'œil avant d'aller s'adosser au mur un peu plus loin, entouré de ses compagnons. Lucius haussa un sourcil, surpris. Quoi, pas d'insulte ? pas de commentaire désobligeant ? Mais où était donc passé Sirius Black ? Est-ce que le fait de l'ignorer était une nouvelle tactique ?

Etrangement, et c'est peut-être ce qui l'étonna le plus, le fait que son rival l'ignore ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Même si Black avait décidé que Lucius n'en valait plus la peine, ce qui quelques mois plus tôt aurait mis ce dernier dans une rage folle, aujourd'hui le Serpentard s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Au contraire, il en était presque… soulagé.

- Non, je t'assure, ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer !

L'exclamation, qui, bien que n'en étant pas vraiment une était néanmoins suffisamment sonore pour dominer le bruit des conversations, tira Lucius de ses observations Gryffondoriennes.

Spécialement du fait qu'elle venait de nul autre que Tyr Al-Rhaman, pourtant peu connu pour sa propension à la violence verbale. Le Serpentard tendit donc une oreille intéressée à l'échange qui prenait place à quelques mètres de lui.

- C'est de pire en pire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il trafique pendant son temps libre, mais il est déjà en retard dans ses corrections ! Et du coup quand je vais le voir, je me retrouve avec un monceau de copies de première et deuxième année à corriger !

Tyr, visiblement agacé, tapait du pied tandis que ses amis ricanaient autour de lui.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! Je veux dire, ça ne me dérange pas de l'aider, mais là, ça devient systématique ! Le pire, c'est que ce crétin ose se plaindre que nous ne nous voyons pas assez. Tu parles, dès que je vais le voir, je me retrouve avec des copies plein les mains !

Les autres riaient de plus belle, particulièrement Black qui semblait ravi d'entendre Al-Rhaman se plaindre de l'homme que – de notoriété publique – il ne pouvait pas voir en peinture.

Après quelques secondes supplémentaires à les écouter, Lucius conclut que le jeune égyptien ne dirait rien de plus d'intéressant, ne faisant que grogner un peu plus sur son oncle et sa mauvaise organisation.

Cette nouvelle information n'étonnait qu'à moitié l'Héritier Malfoy, cependant. Car plus que d'une mauvaise organisation, ce problème de copies en retard venait, selon lui, d'un manque de temps.

Enkil, qui l'avait prié de l'appeler par son prénom quand ils étaient seuls, lui avait confié passer beaucoup de temps à méditer, faisant courir son aura à travers son corps afin d'user le « caillot » de magie qui provoquait sa cécité.

Mais d'après les grognements de Tyr, les demandes de l'aveugle pour de l'aide avec ses corrections avaient empiré depuis le début de l'année, alors qu'il pratiquait ses transes méditatives depuis presque trois trimestres. Il y avait donc une autre raison, ou plutôt une nouvelle occupation, qui lui prenait beaucoup de temps. Et Lucius pensait savoir laquelle.

Leur échange de lettres de l'été passé s'était transformé en de fréquentes conversations, principalement dans la salle de DCFM après les cours, mais également une fois ou deux dans les appartements même du professeur. Et lors de ces longs entretiens qu'ils avaient, parlant de tout et de rien, de la politique actuelle aux derniers résultats de la saison de Quidditch, le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu l'aveugle faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que l'écouter et lui répondre.

Par conséquent, c'était très certainement lui qui accaparait tellement l'attention d'Enkil que ce dernier n'avait plus le temps de faire son travail.

Quand il en vint à cette conclusion, l'Héritier Malfoy ressentit une légère culpabilité, ce qui le surpris et le mit mal à l'aise, n'étant vraiment pas du genre à se sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Tout en remuant machinalement sa potion, le jeune homme réfléchit à un moyen de se débarrasser de cette culpabilité, certes vague, mais néanmoins présente.

La solution lui apparut rapidement. Il lui suffisait de proposer ses services de correcteur de copies à Enkil, de cette façon il pourrait continuer à passer du temps en sa compagnie, sans toutefois le gêner dans son travail.

Satisfait, il se promit de sauter sur la première occasion d'en parler à son professeur, sans mentionner la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre le neveu de celui-ci et ses amis.

Tant qu'à faire, autant se poser en personnage attentionné, inquiet de l'attention qu'il monopolisait, plutôt qu'en opportuniste qui profitait de l'occasion pour passer encore plus de temps avec son professeur, n'est-ce pas ?

**.oOo.**

Par un joli soir de septembre, Tyr avait décidé de passer un peu de temps avec son oncle, qui avait cessé de lui faire corriger ses copies en retard et se plaignait du fait qu'il « passait beaucoup trop de temps avec cette bande de bras-cassés » plutôt qu'avec lui. Tyr avait reconnu que les Maraudeurs accaparaient de plus en plus de son attention, au détriment de ses autres amis et de son oncle.

Bien sûr, Lily par exemple ne se laissait pas faire, mais la toute nouvelle romance qui la liait au Joker et le fait qu'ils soient dans la même classe l'aidaient beaucoup. Par contre, c'était à peine s'il avait adressé la parole à Juliette, son amie de Serdaigle, depuis le début de l'année. il allait devoir remédier à cela… Même si cela n'allait pas être facile de dire « non » quand Sirius et les autres le sollicitaient sans arrêt. C'est qu'ils étaient persistants, les bougres !

Bon, d'accord, surtout James quand il s'agissait de Quidditch et Sirius pour le reste. Remus se contentait de son oreille pour y glisser tous les commentaires désobligeants qui lui passaient par la tête sur les gens alentour et de le prendre à partie chaque fois que Sirius et James se liguaient contre lui. Quant à Peter…

Tyr eut un sourire mauvais. Il avait bien trop impressionné le rat avec ses regards froids et ses remarques coupantes pour que ce dernier ose encore ouvrir la bouche en sa présence, alors lui adresser la parole ? Il s'était débrouillé, sans le vouloir mais sans le regretter non plus, pour rendre Peter quasiment invisible aux yeux de ses amis quand il était dans les parages.

Douce vengeance…

Bien sûr, il savait que le rat n'avait pas encore trahi, ou du moins qu'il ne portait pas encore la marque, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait le faire, que Tyr l'éloigne de ses amis ou non.

Le jeune homme n'éprouvait donc aucun remords à se comporter comme il le faisait avec son compagnon de dortoir. Et vu qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ne lui avait jamais fait de commentaire, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait faire des efforts.

- Harry ?

Tiré de ses pensées à l'appel de son nom, Tyr sursauta. La seconde d'après une vague de culpabilité le submergea en voyant l'air inquiet sur le visage d'Enkil. Son oncle se plaignait de ne plus le voir et quand il se retrouvait avec lui, au lieu de rattraper le temps perdu, il ne trouvait rien de mieux que de penser au rat. Se traitant de tous les noms, il résolut d'accorder toute son attention à l'aveugle.

- Oui, Sirius ? Excuses-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées…

Enkil écarta ses excuses d'un vague geste de la main.

- Ne t'excuses pas pour ça, voyons. Mais je me demande bien à quoi tu pensais ? Rien de grave, j'espère ?

- Non, pas du tout, rassures-toi. Je pensais juste au plaisir que je prenais à rabaisser le rat sans avoir l'air d'y toucher.

Enkil sourit.

- Je vois. Je t'avoue que je t'envie un peu d'être en position de le faire…

Tyr haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que tu peux le faire. D'ailleurs tu devrais, au lieu de t'acharner sur Sirius. Il était furax la dernière fois, tu sais ?

Enkil fronça les sourcils, agacé.

- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite. Il n'avait pas à me provoquer comme il l'a fait.

Le jeune homme soupira et laissa tomber le sujet. Les deux Sirius n'étaient qu'une paire de têtes de mules bornées. Il n'avait jamais réussi à les faire démordre des opinions peu flatteuses qu'ils avaient l'un sur l'autre, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

- Des nouvelles de Youssef ? Il a avancé de son côté sur les Arches ?

Enkil, chassant son alter ego de son esprit, secoua la tête.

- Rien de récent. J'imagine que s'il avait trouvé quelque chose, il nous aurait envoyé un ibis.

- Sûrement…

- Mais toi, Harry ? Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, pourquoi ?

- Et bien, parce que je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu ces derniers temps, et que je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour toi.

Tyr sourit.

- Tout va très bien, Siri.

- Tant mieux. Je suis soulagé que tu n'aies plus de cauchemar, je suppose que tu as fait des progrès en occlumentie ?

Là, Tyr grimaça. Il n'était pas sûr d'aimer le tour que prenait la conversation. Il envisagea une seconde de mentir à son oncle mais se morigéna aussitôt. Sirius était la seule personne à qui il pouvait tout dire, il n'allait pas commencer à lui cacher des choses !

- Et bien… pas vraiment en fait…

Enkil fronça les sourcils, inquiet et surpris. Et légèrement suspicieux mais ça, il refusait de le reconnaître.

- Ah bon ? Mais pourtant, tu n'es pas venu me voir une seule fois, et avec Voldemort qui fait des siennes en ce moment, j'aurais pensé que…

Le jeune homme, profitant du fait que son oncle ne le voyais pas, grimaça de plus belle. Il n'aimait _vraiment_ pas le tour que prenait la conversation…

- Tyr ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je pense…

- Ca dépend Sirius, à quoi penses-tu ?

- Ne joues pas les imbéciles, je te prie. Comment fais-tu pour contrôler tes cauchemars ?

Tyr soupira, découragé. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ces deux imbéciles ne pouvaient-ils pas se supporter ?

- Je ne les contrôle pas. C'est simplement qu'en laissant Sirius m'aider, je n'ai pas à traverser la moitié du château dans le froid, et risquer de me faire prendre à tout moment. Tu peux comprendre ça, non ?

- Alors c'est ça. Tu préfères rester avec lui.

- Non, Sirius. Je ne _préfère_ pas rester avec lui. C'est simplement plus pratique et plus rapide. Tu sais bien que ces crises de larmes que je déteste s'arrêtent beaucoup plus vite quand tu me tiens dans tes bras dès que je me réveille. _Tes_ bras Sirius, peu importe l'âge que tu aies.

De plus en plus irrité, Enkil se leva brusquement et se mit à arpenter le sol devant la cheminée.

- Non ! Ce ne sont pas _mes_ bras, ce sont les _siens_. Ce petit con n'est pas moi, je n'ai _rien_ en commun avec lui.

- C'est faux, Sirius, et tu le sais très bien.

Grondant, l'aveugle se rassit brutalement, s'attirant un sifflement agacé de Naja, que toute cette agitation énervait. Enkil l'ignora royalement.

- Je ne sais rien du tout, si ce n'est que j'ai peut-être été comme lui fut un temps, mais qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien à voir avec lui, à part une partie de passé que je qualifierais de merdique pour rester poli !

Tyr, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver lui aussi, décida d'arrêter les frais avant que la discussion ne se transforme en bataille rangée.

- Okay. Oublie ça, Sirius. Je n'ai pas envie d'en discuter.

- Mais tu vas continuer à te réfugier dans son lit quand tu as des cauchemars.

Le ton amer de son oncle fit mal au jeune homme, mais il faisait vraiment une montagne d'une taupinière. Franchement, cette jalousie quasi maladive qu'il éprouvait envers son autre lui-même était ridicule.

- Oui, _Sirius_, je vais continuer à me réfugier dans le lit de _Sirius_, quand j'ai besoin du réconfort de _Sirius_.

Enkil, son clapet rabattu par le ton catégorique et peut-être un peu ironique de son neveu, se rencogna dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés et sur la bouche une moue boudeuse qui aurait pu être attendrissante si la raison de son existence n'avait pas été aussi agaçante.

Tyr leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Et il osait prétendre que son alter ego n'avait rien en commun avec lui ?

**.oOo.**

- Debout là-dedans !

Peter grogna, mais se rendormit aussitôt, et Remus ouvrit un œil. Il se demandait vaguement quel jour il était, essayant de se remémorer ses premiers cours de la journée et s'il avait ou non le temps de somnoler un peu plus.

Puis il réalisa que c'était James qui venait de les réveiller en fanfare, avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Samedi matin, entraînement de Quidditch.

Donc, grasse matinée pour un loup-garou heureux. La recette du bonheur…

- Allez, allez, on se dépêche !

Après une dernière exhortation au lever, le fier Capitaine disparut dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes après, Remus put profiter du bruit de la douche couvert par le refrain que James chantonnait – mal – tous les matins.

Les yeux du jeune lycan papillonnèrent dans le relatif silence du dortoir quand les choses s'agitèrent du côté du lit de Sirius.

Comme d'habitude, Tyr s'extirpa le premier du cocon qu'ils se fabriquaient durant la nuit à l'aide de leurs coussins et couvertures. De ce qu'en voyait Remus, ils commençaient à avoir une certaine technique…

Sirius grommela une phrase inarticulée, à laquelle Tyr répondit en souriant.

- Si, tu te lèves. Et ne fais pas trop de bruit, Remus dort encore.

Presque…

Tyr traversa la chambre en silence pour rejoindre la salle d'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius le suivit.

Les trois joueurs de Quidditch n'étaient pas très bruyants, heureusement pour lui, mais leur simple présence l'empêchait de se rendormir. Peter, lui, ne se réveillait qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Ce n'était pas très dérangeant cependant. Il savait que tant qu'il ne se levait pas, il pourrait replonger dans les bras de Morphée dès que ses amis seraient partis déjeuner.

Il se retourna dans son lit, et entrouvrit les yeux. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Tyr se rasait pendant que Sirius se brossait mollement les dents en attendant que la douche se libère. Remus les regarda un moment, songeur. Puis James apparut dans son champ de vision.

- Alors, mes petites vedettes, prêts pour l'entraînement ?

Tyr acquiesça, de bonne humeur, avant de filer dans la douche, coiffant Sirius au poteau en lui tirant la langue. James éclata de rire, et Sirius sourit, malgré ses habituelles humeurs matinales.

Le Capitaine de Gryffondor sortit de la salle d'eau pour s'habiller. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt au milieu du dortoir pour se sécher les cheveux d'une manière qui, d'après Remus, n'allait pas les aider à se discipliner.

En redressant la tête, le regard de James se posa sur le lit de Sirius, recouvert de couvertures et d'oreillers, puis sur celui de Tyr, où il ne restait plus que le drap. Il tourna la tête, vit que Remus ne dormait pas, et ils échangèrent un regard entendu.

0o.

L'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor s'entraînait sous la supervision attentive de leur énergique capitaine. Les yeux de James semblaient partout à la fois. Sur Lucy Witherspoon, la frêle attrapeuse de leur équipe, qui s'exerçait à la passe de Wronski dans un coin du stade, plongeant à répétition aussi droit que possible vers le sol, au dessus duquel voletaient plusieurs vifs d'entraînement.

Sur les deux batteurs, la vétérante Amy O'hara, qui surveillait attentivement les mouvements de son nouveau coéquipier, et Demian Smith, seulement en troisième année mais déjà grand et costaud. Ils apprenaient à voler ensemble tout en travaillant leur visée, envoyant encore et encore un cognard à travers les anneaux d'or du côté sud du terrain.

Du côté nord, Lucian Roberts, sixième année, gardien pour la deuxième année consécutive, ne quittaient pas le souaffle que se passaient Tyr et Sirius des yeux, prêt à arrêter toute tentative de le faire passer par les cercles d'or qu'il gardait. James sourit. Le jeune homme n'était pas encore au niveau de Steven Wood, capitaine et gardien quand il avait intégré l'équipe en deuxième année et mentor du Joker sur le terrain de Quidditch, mais il était passionné et très motivé. Il avait même fait tellement de progrès – et en ferait encore – que le Maraudeur pensait sérieusement à appuyer sa candidature pour le poste de capitaine qu'il laisserait vacant à la fin de l'année.

Ramenant son esprit sur la formation des nouveaux venus dans l'équipe, les yeux bruns du jeune homme se posèrent sur sa recrue la plus prometteuse, qui écoutait avec attention son meilleur ami lui expliquer les passes de base et quelques astuces.

Il avait su dès qu'il avait vu le jeune égyptien voler que ce dernier serait un atout énorme pour leur équipe. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier la feinte de Wronski magistrale que Tyr avait effectuée sur le balai de Sirius. Il en avait encore le souffle coupé chaque fois qu'il y repensait. L'égyptien était un attrapeur né, il suffisait de le voir voler pour s'en apercevoir.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cela que James avait longuement hésité avant d'attribuer les postes aux différents membres de son équipe. Au final, il avait décidé de laisser à Lucy le poste d'attrapeuse, qu'elle occupait avec brio depuis trois ans, et d'offrir à Tyr la place de poursuiveur laissée vacante par le départ du septième année avec qui Sirius et lui-même avaient formé un trio efficace.

Il savait que le talent du jeune homme lui permettrait de s'adapter très vite à sa nouvelle position, tandis que la menue Lucy aurait eu bien plus de mal à se faire une place parmi les combats parfois violents pour la possession de la balle rouge qui prenaient place entre les deux séries de cercles dorés.

Et à voir ses deux coéquipiers voler maintenant, il savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Tyr s'habituait déjà aux nouvelles positions de vol, aux nouvelles techniques, aux nouvelles règles. Et James était sûr que cela venait beaucoup de l'étrange connexion qu'il partageait avec Sirius, leur entente dans la vie courante trouvant déjà son équivalent dans les airs.

Oui, ils seraient son arme secrète, le fer de lance de sa stratégie, les attaquants qui balaieraient tout sur leur passage, tandis que lui se contenterait de la place de défenseur, les appuyant lors de leurs attaques et gardant leurs arrières en cas de besoin. Cette place était parfaite pour lui, car en tant que capitaine, il aurait ainsi beaucoup plus le loisir de surveiller le déroulement du jeu et de diriger son équipe.

Souriant dans sa barbe, il concentra la plus grande partie de son attention sur ses deux poursuiveurs, faisant confiance à Lucy pour s'entraîner toute seule et à Amy pour s'occuper de son nouveau coéquipier – tout en gardant un œil sur eux malgré tout, il n'était pas capitaine pour rien.

Il volait au dessus de la paire, criant des instructions que les deux autres s'empressaient de suivre, se joignant à eux quand la tactique étudiée le réclamait, plongeant à l'improviste pour tenter de leur dérober le souaffle comme leurs adversaires ne manqueraient pas de le faire.

Il ne leur épargna aucune critique, aucun commentaire bien senti, aucune engueulade.

Intérieurement, il jubilait. D'ici le prochain match, fin octobre, ils seraient parfaits.

0o.

Sirius et Lucian soufflaient, après l'entraînement intensif que venait de leur faire subir leur intransigeant capitaine. Ce dernier les avait enfin laissés tranquilles pour aller harceler les deux batteurs, sous le regard intéressé de Lucian qui absorbait tout ce qu'il pouvait de ses techniques de meneur d'homme et d'entraîneur sadique mais efficace. Sirius, lui, préférait observer Tyr, que James avait envoyé auprès de Lucy pour la conseiller dans ses exercices.

L'égyptien virevoltait dans les airs, riant avec la jeune fille, plongeant, remontant, tournoyant à des angles impossibles avec l'aisance et la grâce d'un faucon. Le cœur de Sirius se serra d'angoisse comme, à l'instar de l'animal qu'il évoquait, Tyr se laissa tomber à la verticale vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse.

Il avait déjà vu l'égyptien effectuer cette dangereuse prouesse plusieurs fois déjà, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui. Mais le jeune homme redressa souplement à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol, comme toujours, et, un des vifs dans la main, remonta vivement vers Lucy qui l'applaudissait.

Il entreprit d'expliquer à la jeune fille les différentes astuces qui permettaient de réaliser une parfaite feinte de Wronski, sous le regard admiratif de son interlocutrice. Les yeux de Sirius s'étrécirent en voyant l'attrapeuse se rapprocher peu à peu de son ami, un sourire séducteur sur le visage et des étoiles dans le regard. La vague de jalousie qui le submergea à cet instant le surpris. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais ressenti cette émotion avec autant d'intensité, pas même durant sa relation la plus sérieuse, en cinquième année, avec une des filles les plus courtisées de l'école.

Mais quand il y réfléchissait, la relation qu'il avait avec Tyr était assez étrange, car le jeune homme, bien que s'entendant très bien avec les Maraudeurs, n'était jamais devenu l'un d'entre eux. En fait, quand on regardait les dynamiques de leur petit groupe, il y avait les Maraudeurs, Tyr, et Lily.

Lily qui avait intégré leur petit clan par le biais de James, tout comme Tyr l'avait intégré par son biais à lui, Sirius. Mais était-ce bien judicieux de faire le parallèle entre les deux histoires ? Après tout, James et sa dulcinée étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, ou en bonne voie de l'être, tandis qu'il n'existait rien de ce genre entre lui et son coéquipier poursuiveur.

Quoique… si on revenait en arrière de quelques mois, le moment qui avait réellement rapproché l'Héritier Black de son mystère personnel avait été cette fameuse première nuit, quand il avait réconforté le jeune égyptien après un de ses cauchemars… ce qu'il avait continué à faire par la suite à l'occasion, et ce qu'il faisait maintenant de manière systématique depuis le début de l'année… ce qui n'était pas vraiment normal dans une relation virile entre deux compagnons de dortoir. Surtout qu'il leur arrivait de plus en plus, lors de soirées tardives, de s'endormir dans le même lit – le sien – sans l'excuse de mauvais rêves…

Le jeune homme, franchement perturbé cette fois par cette suite de révélations, dont il avait été conscient mais auxquelles il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi, reporta son regard sur l'objet de ses préoccupations qui fendait les airs avec une aisance rare. Et soudain, il réalisa autre chose, quelque chose que, encore une fois, il savait intellectuellement mais auquel il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Tyr était beau. Très beau même, avec ses longs cheveux noirs qui claquaient au vent, sa robe rouge qui lui collait au corps, révélant ses muscles fins mais bien présents, sa peau encore très brune en cette fin d'été, ses grands yeux noirs, pleins d'intelligence et de gentillesse, qui semblaient plonger au plus profond de votre esprit quand il vous regardait, et sa bouche aux lèvres pleines, un peu gercées, étirées en un sourire rayonnant…

Il était magnifique. Sirius, pour la première fois, s'en apercevait consciemment, réellement. Et il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de son ami, le dévorant des yeux, buvant ses moindres gestes, souriant d'entendre son rire clair résonner sur le terrain alors qu'il prenait un tel plaisir à voler.

Il fallut que James vienne lui hurler dans l'oreille pour le sortir de sa contemplation, et il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, rougissant légèrement. Mettant de côté ses réflexions, il se replongea dans son entraînement, se promettant d'examiner de plus près les sentiments étranges qui agitaient son cœur, mais plus tard, quand il aurait un peu de temps à lui.

0o.

Un peu plus tard, Tyr attendait, plus ou moins patiemment, que ses amis aient fini de se changer. Il avait réussi à éviter de se faire chiper et cacher ses affaires, à esquiver la bataille de shampooing qui avait eu lieu dans les douches, à ne pas se faire arroser tandis qu'il enfilait des vêtements propres et avait donc terminé de se préparer bien avant les autres.

Il attendait donc, souriant aux commentaires qui volaient d'une cabine à l'autre, en laissant son regard traîner sur le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce, et les causes dudit désordre qui chahutaient sous la douche.

Un mouvement brusque dans le coin de son champ de vision lui fit tourner la tête vers Sirius, qui avait failli se casser la figure en glissant sur une savonnette abandonnée. Et son regard resta accroché aux larges épaules de son ami, rendues brillantes par l'eau qui tombait dessus en longs ruisselets. Sans penser à rien, il observa les muscles puissants jouer sous la peau lisse, et suivit leur mouvement le long de la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme.

Au moment où ses yeux allaient atteindre les fesses fermes de Sirius, il se reprit et détourna vivement la tête, les joues bien rouges, remerciant le ciel que personne ne l'ai vu admirer ainsi le beau jeune homme.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de reluquer les gens, et surtout pas les hommes ! Bon, d'accord, Sirius était un des plus beaux garçons de l'école, mais c'était surtout son ami, cela ne se faisait pas !

Secouant à nouveau la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit, il décida que cet épisode n'avait été qu'un bref moment d'insanité, et fit de son mieux pour ne plus y penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il retournait vers le Château en riant avec ses amis, l'incident déjà oublié.

**.oOo.**

Tyr lisait, confortablement installé dans un des gros fauteuils de la salle commune, près de la fenêtre ouverte sur un des derniers jours de beau temps de l'année.

En rentrant dans la tour de Gryffondor, Remus l'aperçut et s'approcha, voyant enfin l'occasion d'avoir avec le jeune égyptien une petite conversation en tête à tête, qu'il redoutait depuis un petit moment mais qui lui semblait nécessaire.

- Salut, je ne te dérange pas ?

Tyr leva les yeux et sourit en voyant le regard amical du loup-garou.

- Pas du tout, je bouquinais pour passer le temps…

Remus s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, en face de son camarade. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, plaignant un peu Sirius et Peter qui étaient en retenue, riant de savoir Lily et James partis se promener en amoureux.

- Au fait, comment va Leila ? Vous tenez le coup malgré la distance ?

Le regard intrigué de Tyr fit hausser un sourcil à Remus. Puis un éclair de compréhension traversa les grands yeux noirs, suivi d'un air gêné sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Je… J'ai oublié de vous dire, mais… On n'est plus ensemble.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- La distance, justement. Se voir juste une ou deux fois par an, ce n'est pas génial pour entretenir une relation.

- Ah bon. Et… Depuis quand ?

Tyr baissa les yeux.

- Depuis la fin de cet été. Mais avec la rentrée et tout ça, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler…

Remus éclata de rire.

- Au moins, elle n'a pas brisé ton petit cœur !

Tyr sourit à son tour, et Remus attendit quelques secondes, se demandant comment entrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Et alors, en tant que nouveau célibataire, aucune nouvelle conquête en vue ?

Tyr haussa les épaules.

- Pas vraiment, non. C'est bête à dire mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça en ce moment.

Il avait l'air sincère. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment pour arranger les affaires de Remus. Déviant de la discussion, le loup-garou lança une conversation qu'il avait rarement avec qui que ce soit mais qui avait l'avantage de paraître légère et d'arriver, s'il se débrouillait bien, à ses fins : le potinage.

Tyr n'était pas non plus un expert en la matière, mais de fil en aiguille ils échangèrent des commentaires amusés sur les différentes rumeurs qui courraient dans le château, et émirent même quelques pronostiques sur la durée de vie de certains couples.

- Au fait, Tyr, tu as entendu parler de Gladys et Clara ?

Tyr roula des yeux.

- Oh oui, Lucian m'a dit la dernière fois à quel point il aimerait les voir faire des choses, et je ne pense pas qu'il parlait seulement de baisers…

Remus sourit, amusé et assez content du tour que prenait la conversation.

- Alors, tu crois que c'est vrai ? demanda l'égyptien.

- Oui.

- Tu es bien catégorique.

Remus tapota le bout de son nez.

- J'ai du flair…

Tyr hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Le loup-garou posa enfin la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques jours d'un air qu'il espérait dégagé.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

L'égyptien eut l'air surpris.

- C'est leur vie, elles en font ce qu'elles veulent.

- C'est sûr. Mais ça ne doit pas être évident à assumer.

- Elles n'assument pas vraiment. On ne peut pas dire qu'elles affichent leur relation.

- Le fait qu'elles ne s'affichent pas ne veut pas dire qu'elles n'assument pas. Elles n'ont peut-être pas envie d'étaler leur vie privée.

Tyr réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

Remus se demanda comment enchaîner.

- Mais tu sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'elles ne s'affichent pas que ça ne ce sait pas. Et même si ça se sait, ça ne dérange pas grand monde, n'est-ce pas ?

Le loup-garou, jusqu'ici assez fier de lui, sentait en parlant que la discussion lui échappait. Tyr, s'il ne connaissait pas les desseins de son ami, le sentait bien aussi.

- Oui ?

L'égyptien attendait visiblement la suite. Remus ne se sentait pas à l'aise du tout, mais cette conversation devait avoir lieu, et si ce n'était pas lui qui s'y collait, qui le ferait ? Il continua donc, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que parfois, ça arrive. Deux personnes du même… genre sont attirées l'une par l'autre. Et que ça peut arriver à tout le monde, et… et les vrais amis ne jugent pas, tu ne crois pas ?

Tyr regarda Remus d'un air interdit.

- Remus ? Tu… Tu as quelque chose à me dire en particulier ?

Ce fut au tour de Remus de regarder l'égyptien d'un œil étrange. Il croyait que… qu'il parlait de lui-même ?

- Non.

Le ton du loup-garou était catégorique, quoiqu'un peu fatigué. Il soupira, et continua.

- Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si un de mes amis, par exemple Sirius, me disait qu'il était am… qu'il aimait bien un autre garçon, il resterait toujours un de mes meilleurs amis, et ça ne changerait rien pour moi.

Tyr regarda fixement Remus quelques secondes. Il semblait chercher à ses paroles un sens caché. N'en trouvant pas, il acquiesça.

- Oui, bien sûr. C'est pareil pour moi, tant que mes amis sont heureux, peu importe avec qui.

Remus hocha la tête. Tyr n'avait absolument pas l'air de se rendre compte de la situation…

- Au fait, Remus… Quand tu parlais de Sirius, c'était pour l'exemple, non ?

Une lueur d'espoir renaquit dans l'esprit du loup-garou.

- Parce que j'imagine vraiment mal Sirius avec un garçon !

Remus réussit à sourire. L'espoir était mort dans l'œuf.

- Oui, Tyr. Pour l'exemple…

Bon. Remus espéra que Sirius ne ferait rien de stupide avant un petit moment. Tyr n'était vraiment pas prêt…

**.oOo.**

James était avec Lily.

Peter était avec Jessica, sa petite amie actuelle.

Remus était toujours à l'infirmerie, et la lune encore presque ronde était déjà haute dans le ciel. La nuit avait été agitée pour les Maraudeurs, comme tous les soirs de pleine lune.

En rentrant tous les deux après le repas, Sirius et Tyr s'étaient installés près de la cheminée de leur dortoir, parlant de tout et de rien. Le feu commençait à faiblir, et ils s'étaient tus depuis quelques minutes. C'était le genre de silence qui mettait à l'aise, le silence de ceux qui se connaissent et s'apprécient assez pour ne pas chercher à le briser à tout prix.

Les yeux de Tyr étaient plongés dans les flammes, et Sirius, fasciné, n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du visage de son camarade. Le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée faisait danser des éclats d'or sur sa peau brune, ses pommettes hautes rougissaient doucement sous la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'âtre, et les grands yeux de velours plongés dans la contemplation des braises rougeoyantes se révélaient être non pas de la couleur d'une nuit sans lune, mais d'un vert très sombre, où jaillissait parfois un éclair furtif, comme une étoile filante émeraude.

Le regard de Sirius glissa sur le front haut, descendit le long d'une mèche onyx qui dévalait une joue lisse, caressa l'angle de la mâchoire volontaire, suivit la courbe de la gorge, détailla l'ombre discrète de la pomme d'Adam, remonta vers le menton fier et s'arrêta sur les lèvres fines, cédant enfin à l'attraction qu'elles exerçaient sur lui.

Sans même penser à la réaction que pourrait avoir Tyr s'il le surprenait, il se perdit dans la contemplation de la bouche délicate, à la lèvre inférieure légèrement ourlée qui donnait à son propriétaire un air un peu boudeur absolument adorable.

Les lèvres délicieuses s'ornaient d'un sourire tendre, et, en même temps qu'un torrent de jalousie déferlait en lui, Sirius ressentit le besoin irrépressible de voler ce sourire à la personne à qui il était destiné, de se l'approprier, pour que plus jamais Tyr ne puisse l'adresser à un autre que lui.

Le regard de Sirius, obscurci par le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui comme un raz-de-marée, suivit d'un air affamé le rapide passage d'une petite langue rose sur la lèvre inférieure, qui la laissa brillante de salive et ô combien plus attractive encore. C'est ce mélange confus de jalousie, de désir, cette volonté de possession, qui guida sa main vers le visage de son compagnon.

Caressant et impérieux à la fois, il laissa le bout de ses doigts dessiner le contour du beau visage et venir se nicher au creux de la nuque, pendant que sa paume se posait sur la joue brune.

Se détachant enfin de la bouche adorable, il riva son regard à celui interrogateur, et à nouveau noir, de l'objet de son désir.

Sans un mot, sans briser leur lien visuel, il accentua légèrement la pression de ses doigts, attirant le jeune homme vers lui.

Et, à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, ses yeux s'assombrissaient, jusqu'à devenir presque noirs, tandis que dans ceux de Tyr renaissaient les lueurs émeraudes.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à un souffle l'un de l'autre quand l'égyptien inspira brusquement, comme s'il allait dire quelque chose. Alors Sirius franchit les quelques millimètres qui les séparaient encore et prit possession de ses lèvres.

Il les goûta, les butina, les caressa, ronronnant presque de les découvrir plus douces encore qu'il ne les avait imaginées. Il sourit en sentant Tyr lui répondre, le goûter comme lui l'avait goûté, et paraître l'apprécier comme lui l'appréciait. Mais bientôt, cela ne suffit plus.

La main de Sirius, toujours délicatement mais fermement glissée sous la lourde manne de cheveux d'ébène, accentua sa prise sur la nuque fine, forçant le jeune égyptien à se rapprocher encore, et sa tête à s'incliner vers l'arrière.

Le jeune animagus libéra les lèvres de son camarade durant une fraction de seconde en sentant le corps souple s'appuyer sur lui et une main se poser sur sa poitrine dans une tentative de retrouver son équilibre. Le contact du jeune homme contre lui, la vue des grands yeux vert sombre brouillés d'émotion et le gémissement à peine audible, guère plus qu'un soupir, qui échappa à Tyr quand il s'éloigna furent plus que suffisants pour faire voler en éclats le maigre contrôle que le jeune homme avait encore sur son désir.

Avec un grondement de loup affamé, il se précipita sur les lèvres entrouvertes et en reprit possession sans plus penser à rien d'autre.

La main qui jusque là soutenait la nuque de Tyr s'était maintenant saisie de l'arrière du crâne du jeune homme, l'empêchant totalement d'échapper à la bouche qui le dévorait, tandis que l'autre bras de Sirius était passé autour de la taille fine de l'égyptien, le maintenant fermement là où il devait être, dans les bras du Maraudeur.

Mais l'idée de s'éloigner ne semblait même pas effleurer l'esprit de Tyr, qui au contraire avait passé les bras dans le dos du brun jeune homme et s'abandonnait, les yeux clos, à son étreinte.

Le désir auquel Sirius avait cédé dans l'espoir presque inconscient de l'apaiser, avait au contraire maintenant envahi la moindre parcelle de son être et grondait sans ses veines comme un torrent en colère. Sa prise sur le corps de Tyr se renforça encore, et il lui semblait pourtant qu'elle n'était pas encore assez forte. Jamais il n'avait encore ressenti un tel besoin de possession et il craignit un bref instant de briser le corps, si fragile en apparence, de son compagnon. Il ne put pourtant se résoudre à desserrer son étreinte et continua sans le moindre remords à dévorer les lèvres souples.

Ce ne fut qu'après plusieurs minutes que le besoin d'air se fit suffisamment présent pour l'obliger à libérer Tyr. Haletant, le jeune homme posa sur lui un regard hagard, lécha distraitement ses lèvres luisantes de salive et soudain, sembla enfin réaliser ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il se dégagea des bras de Sirius et s'enfuit.

**.oOo.**

Et là, vous me haïssez ?

Mah, vous me pardonnerez après le prochain chapitre !

Voilu, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Et s'il vous plaît, mes gentils revieweurs, **pensez à me laisser une adresse mail** pour que je puisse vous répondre, à force de répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres, je crains de me faire boycotter de !

Sinon, pour le teaser : au prochain chapitre des révélations, des disputes, des colères et surtout de l'amûûûûr ! Et, le retour de Youssef !

Ne le manquez pas ! ;p

Gros bisoux à tous et rendez-vous pour la suite !


	17. Chapter 15: Tensions

**Oxymore**

**Auteuze** : Kalari

**Disclaimer** : pas zzaaaa mouaaaa ! ! ! hélas... (gros soupir)

**Réponses aux reviews** : Encore une fois, désolée, mais il n'y aura pas de réponses personnalisées aux reviews anonymes, sinon vous n'auriez pas eu ce chapitre avant Pâques ! J'ai par contre répondu à toutes (normalement, j'espère) les reviews accompagnées d'une adresse mail ou de revieweurs loggués. Alors, si vous voulez une réponse personnalisée, ce sera avec grand plaisir, mais laissez-moi une adresse mail dans la case prévue à cet effet, parce que sinon, elles ne s'affichent pas (si vous la laissez dans la review, je veux dire).

Voilà, alors un GRAND MERCI à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et a qui je n'ai pas pu répondre, JE VOUS AIME quand même !

**Précisions pour le chapitre** : Comme d'hab', quand c'est en italique précédé d'un tiret, c'est qu'ils parlent en arabe, quand c'est en italique dans le texte, se sont des pensées.

Sinon, comme j'ai eu plusieurs reviews protestant contre la relation entre Tyr et Sirius en la qualifiant d'inceste, j'ai mis à la fin du chapitre une explication de mon point de vue sur la $question. J'y explique pourquoi je pense que leur relation ne relève pas de l'inceste. Pour ceux que ça intéresse…

Well, and now, I hope you will enjoy the fic !

Love

Kalari

.o0o.

_**Tensions**_

.o0o.

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Sirius Black n'en menait pas large. Oh, il ne se sentait pas spécialement mal dans sa peau, il fallait bien plus qu'un simple rejet – mais en était-ce réellement un ? – pour mettre vraiment le jeune homme dans ses petits souliers. Il ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de ressentir une gêne certaine, quoique encore assez diffuse. Comme la sensation d'un orage en préparation dans un coin de son esprit.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées importunes, agitant ses longs cheveux noirs et s'attirant au passage plus d'un regard appréciatif auxquels il ne prêta aucune attention, et se concentra sur son problème actuel.

Pourquoi Tyr s'était-il enfuit ainsi la veille, alors qu'il avait participé avec tant de flamme à leur baiser, du moins tant que ce dernier avait duré ?

L'égyptien avait certes été surpris par son approche qui, il devait l'avouer, avait été un brin soudaine, mais il lui avait répondu, et avec enthousiasme encore ! Quelle raison avait-il de s'échapper ainsi ? Ca n'était pas logique du tout.

Enfin, s'il avait été hétéro, il aurait protesté aussitôt, il ne l'aurait pas laissé faire ! Ou du moins, si on prenait en compte l'effet de surprise qui aurait pu le tétaniser, il ne lui aurait en tout cas jamais répondu !

Sirius ne comprenait franchement pas la réaction de son ami.

Son ami… Peut-être était-ce la raison de la fuite de Tyr après tout… Il n'avait pas su comment réagir à ses avances et avait préféré s'éloigner pour réfléchir à la situation.

Cela, Sirius pouvait le comprendre. Mais quand même, il aurait pu le lui dire avant de s'enfuir comme une vierge effarouchée ! Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce que pouvait ressentir Sirius après une telle réaction ? Et passer la nuit loin du dortoir, l'éviter complètement depuis presque vingt-quatre heures, le laisser dans l'expectative ? Est-ce qu'il savait que son attitude mettait Sirius de plus en plus mal à l'aise ? Qu'il le laisse au moins s'expliquer, s'excuser –éventuellement – de son attitude conquérante, se faire pardonner et, à terme, le séduire en bonne et due forme s'il le fallait.

Mais Tyr le fuyait comme la peste, et ce n'était pas une attitude à laquelle Sirius était habitué.

Il devait parler à Tyr. Absolument. Au moins pour préserver leur amitié.

Il pourrait toujours plus tard mettre tout en œuvre pour attirer l'égyptien dans son lit… enfin, de manière non platonique, s'entend, puisque ledit égyptien squattait déjà son lit sur une base régulière.

En d'autres termes, il fallait qu'il mette la main sur son ami le plus rapidement possible, ne serait-ce que pour l'empêcher de faire une montagne d'une taupinière, comme le jeune homme avait une certaine tendance à le faire.

Le problème résidait dans le fait de le trouver. Tyr semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre.

Sourcils froncés et poings serrés, Sirius entreprit de refaire le tour de Poudlard, inspectant soigneusement tous les endroits préférés de l'égyptien, et priant intérieurement pour le trouver avant d'avoir à aller défoncer la porte de son professeur de DCFM. Ses relations avec l'aveugle n'avaient pas besoin de cela en ce moment. Mais s'il le fallait vraiment, il n'hésiterait pas.

Il fallait absolument qu'il parle à Tyr…

.o0o.

- Lily ? Lily ! Hey la belle, où cours-tu comme ça ?

La jeune fille ralentit à peine son pas pour répondre à son petit ami.

- Désolée, James, je n'ai pas le temps, je te vois plus tard, d'accord ?

- Heu… oui, mais…

- Merci, à plus tard !

Avant que le Maraudeur ait pu ajouter quoi que se soit, la Préfète avait disparu à l'angle d'un couloir, sans plus d'explications.

James haussa les épaules, un peu ennuyé mais pas tellement surpris. La jolie rouquine devait avoir une recherche de potion ou autre en tête et ne voulait pas se laisser distraire.

Cela ne l'étonnait pas plus que cela de la part de sa dulcinée. Il se contenterait de la laisser se faire pardonner plus tard dans la journée par un câlin et un air de guitare.

Il retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

.o0o.

Remus regardait Sirius tambouriner des doigts sur la table, sans prêter la moindre attention à son assiette qui refroidissait tranquillement devant lui. Le loup-garou fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait préoccuper à ce point un jeune homme de dix-sept ans au point qu'il en oublie de manger. Puis il haussa les épaules et retourna à son repas. Après tout, la logique et les préoccupations de Sirius Black n'étaient pas celles du commun des mortels, et il était probable qu'une fois que son ami aurait trouvé une solution ou une explication à ses problèmes, tout reviendrait à la normale sans que personne n'ait à s'en soucier.

Tout en avalant une grande bouchée de pommes de terre, il se demanda distraitement où était passé Tyr, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment…

.o0o.

Enkil corrigeait des copies dans ses appartements, Bastet faisait sa toilette, confortablement installée sur le canapé, et Naja se débattait avec sa dernière mue, tandis que le feu crépitait tranquillement dans la cheminée. Relevant brièvement la tête de son travail, l'aveugle sourit. Tout était tellement serein ce soir. Il ne manquait que Tyr, lové dans le fauteuil avec un bon livre sur les genoux.

Mais le jeune homme était probablement en train de s'amuser avec des jeunes gens de son âge. Soupirant légèrement, Enkil se replongea dans ses corrections.

.o0o.

Sirius commençait à en avoir assez. Non seulement sa recherche effrénée de l'égyptien l'avait empêché de s'occuper de quelques devoirs en retard – pas que se soit d'une grande importance, mais bon, c'était sur le principe ! – mais en plus il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour Tyr. Il n'avait pas aperçu le jeune homme de tout le week-end. Il n'avait quand même pas pu quitter Poudlard, si ?

Où avait-il bien pu aller se cacher pendant presque deux jours ?

La réponse évidente qui lui vint à l'esprit le fit grincer des dents. Mais il n'en était pas encore à ces extrémités. Il attendrait le lendemain, où Tyr serait bien obligé de sortir de sa cachette pour aller en cours.

Oui, il profiterait dès qu'il pourrait de la première occasion pour attirer son ami dans un coin tranquille, histoire de pouvoir enfin s'expliquer, et demander – non, exiger – des explications.

Et le plus rapidement serait le mieux, pensa-t-il en ignorant autant que possible le regard suspicieux et lycanthrope qu'il sentait peser dans son dos.

.o0o.

- Hey, Lily !

- Pas maintenant, James !

- Mais…

Franchement frustré après deux jours – et deux jours de week-end encore ! – sans avoir pu approcher sa petite amie à moins d'un mètre cinquante, le Maraudeur regarda avec agacement la crinière rousse s'éloigner rapidement et disparaître de sa vue sans un regard en arrière.

Mais de quoi avait-il l'air, à demander sans cesse l'attention de la jeune fille sans jamais l'obtenir ? Et pas d'explications à cette attitude, est-ce qu'elle s'était déjà lassée de lui ?

Mais non, se raisonna-t-il. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis assez longtemps pour que Lily – si intelligente qu'elle soit – l'ait déjà cerné et soit passée à autre chose.

Ou bien était-il si simple et si ennuyeux pour que cela soit le cas ?

Abattu, le jeune homme alla s'affaler dans un fauteuil de la salle commune, où il passa un moment à broyer des idées noires et à se remettre en question – chose qu'il abhorrait presque autant que Snape – jusqu'à ce qu'un cygne en papier vienne se poser sur son épaule.

Reconnaissant la marque de sa dulcinée, il se hâta de le déplier et lut avidement les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits.

_James,_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi peu disponible ces deux derniers jours, mais certains événements (dont je ne suis moi-même pas tout à fait sûre de ce qu'ils ont été) m'y ont forcée. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop, mais si c'est le cas, je promets de me faire pardonner. Rends-toi demain soir à la roseraie, à huit heures, je t'y retrouverai, c'est promis. _

_Tu me manques, je t'embrasses fort,_

_Lily_

Soulagé, le Maraudeur laissa un grand sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Sa Lily l'aimait encore, et il lui manquait, est-ce que ce n'était pas le paradis ? Bien sûr qu'il lui pardonnerait…

Il se promit néanmoins de lui soutirer plus d'informations sur ces « événements » qui l'avaient privé de sa compagnie pendant tout un week-end.

Histoire de s'assurer qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus, dans l'intérêt de Lily, bien sûr…

.o0o.

Remus était à présent sûr que Sirius avait fait une bêtise. Laquelle, cela restait à voir.

Mais le pressentiment qui lui chatouillait l'arrière du crâne depuis le début du week-end avait fini par se changer en sirène d'alarme à force de voir les sourcils de l'Hériter Black se froncer un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, et les regards qu'il lançait à intervalles trop fréquents vers les portes des différents endroits où ils se trouvaient, confirmaient qu'il s'attendait – ou qu'il espérait, Sirius n'était pas si lisible que cela – à voir quelqu'un surgir à tout moment.

La personne qu'il attendait, en bien ou en mal, n'était pas bien difficile à deviner.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs, aux yeux khôlés et au sourire discret, dont on n'avait pas vu l'ombre depuis le vendredi précédent.

Le loup-garou posa sur son ami un regard rétrécit, que l'autre ignora scrupuleusement.

Rien que ce simple fait suffisait à confirmer sa culpabilité dans la disparition de Tyr.

Enfin, disparition… c'était un bien grand mot. Le jeune égyptien avait simplement dû se réfugier dans les appartements de son oncle, seul et unique lieu de Poudlard qui soit parfaitement inaccessible à Sirius.

Remus soupira, se promettant de garder un œil sur son ami Maraudeur de manière à pouvoir éventuellement intervenir lors de la confrontation qui ne manquerait pas de se produire quand Tyr serait forcé de sortir de sa retraite pour retourner en cours.

Sirius pouvait être brutal quand il était en colère… Ou inquiet, ce qui pour le jeune Black revenait au même…

.o0o.

Enkil passait une soirée tranquille devant sa cheminée, Bastet lovée sur ses genoux, ronronnant comme une locomotive miniature, tandis que Naja s'était enroulé sur lui-même sous la petite table à côté de l'entrée, guettant de ses yeux mi-clos le moindre mouvement du côté de la porte. Tyr n'était pas venu de tout le week-end et, si cela n'était pas inhabituel, cela ne plaisait malgré tout ni au cobra, ni à l'aveugle.

Même si l'homme comprenait – contrairement au serpent – que son neveu souhaite passer autant de temps que possible avec ses futurs parents, cela ne l'empêchait pas de soupirer après la présence de la seule personne avec qui il pouvait tout partager…

Peut-être pourrait-il aller voir si Aymeric se laisserait tenter par un verre…

Mais non. Le jeune professeur d'Arythmancie était amusant, mais ses blagues à répétition finissaient par être un peu lourdes, à trop grande dose…

Non. Il allait rester tranquillement dans son canapé, à câliner sa petite turbine et à écouter le feu crépiter.

C'était tellement reposant, parfois, d'oublier tous ses soucis pour simplement profiter d'une bonne flambée et d'une boule de fourrure chaude sur ses genoux…

.o0o.

Le lundi matin au petit déjeuner, Sirius – chose extraordinaire – était arrivé parmi les premiers et avait réquisitionné la chaise du bout de la table, celle qui offrait la meilleure vue sur les grandes portes de la salle.

Ses amis, en arrivant à leur tour, lui jetèrent des regards surpris, et James réalisa enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son meilleur ami, spécialement quand le jeune homme détourna à peine son regard rivé à la porte pour les saluer.

Les Maraudeurs échangèrent des regards un peu gênés, essayant de désigner sans avoir à en discuter lequel d'entre eux se dévouerait pour tenter d'arracher des explications à leur morose comparse.

Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment envie de se frotter à la mauvaise humeur de l'Héritier Black de si bon matin, et ils décidèrent sans un mot d'attendre un peu avant de le confronter sur ses problèmes.

Après tout, avec un peu de chance, Sirius aurait réussi à régler ses soucis dans la journée, et les hommes machos qu'ils étaient n'auraient pas à le forcer à un cœur-à-cœur qui mettrait à mal leur virilité.

Toutefois, il était évident pour eux que si la situation s'éternisait, machos ou pas, manque de virilité ou pas, ils forceraient leur ami à cracher le morceau. Car après tout, les problèmes de l'un étaient les ennuis des autres, et plusieurs têtes valaient mieux qu'une pour trouver des solutions.

Un pour tous et tous pour un, telle était leur devise ! (Dont Remus n'arrivait pas à se rappeler d'où il l'avait entendue, mais elle leur correspondait tellement qu'ils l'avaient adoptée à l'unanimité absolue…)

.o0o.

Assez inquiet, James regardait son meilleur ami fixer sans relâche la porte de la classe, tandis que leurs camarades se préparaient pour le début du cours de sortilèges. Les yeux du jeune homme à lunettes suivirent ceux de Sirius et s'arrêtèrent sur sa petite amie, qui s'était installée au premier rang, seule à son banc et jetait elle aussi de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte juste à côté de sa table.

Tout le monde était arrivé, sauf Tyr, et Flitwick se préparait à commencer le cours. Mais où pouvait être l'égyptien ? En y réfléchissant, James n'avait pas vu le jeune homme de tout le week-end, est-ce qu'il était malade ?

Juste à ce moment là, un léger toc-toc retentit et l'objet de ses pensées pénétra dans la pièce en marmonnant des excuses. L'égyptien n'alla pas bien loin et se laissa tomber dans la chaise libre à la table de Lily, sans croiser le regard de personne dans la classe.

Sirius se tendit à son côté, et James lui-même fut surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle son ami fixait le dos de Tyr.

Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond…

.o0o.

Plus tard dans la journée, Remus commençait sérieusement à penser intervenir. Sirius bouillonnait à côté de lui, lançant des regards plus noirs que son nom à tout ce qui l'entourait et maugréant dans sa barbe des insultes variées à l'encontre d'on ne savait trop qui.

Il fallait reconnaître à Tyr un talent bien plus développé que ceux de James et de sa dulcinée quand il s'agissait d'éviter quelqu'un, Sirius en l'occurrence, mais également tous les Maraudeurs jusqu'au dernier. Lily était apparemment la seule personne à qui le jeune homme adressait encore la parole, et il avait semblait-il réussi à s'assurer la complicité de la préfète. Comment expliquer autrement que la jeune fille vienne en avance à tous les cours pour réquisitionner la table qui se situait le plus près de la porte, afin que Tyr puisse arriver au tout dernier moment et bondir hors de la classe sitôt la leçon terminée ?

Et il était rapide, l'animal. Sirius avait bien essayé de s'asseoir juste derrière eux – manquant au passage faire s'évanouir McGonagall de surprise quand elle avait vu le jeune homme installé quasiment au premier rang – en espérant pouvoir le rattraper avant qu'il ait pu s'enfuir, sans succès. Le temps que l'Héritier Black sorte de la classe, l'égyptien avait disparu.

Remus avait sans un mot suivi son ami dans sa recherche effrénée de l'élusif oriental lors des interclasses, et même pendant la pause de midi, sans résultats. Tyr semblait doué du pouvoir de s'évaporer dans les airs dès qu'il n'était pas dans une salle de classe.

La situation, en d'autres circonstances, aurait pu grandement amuser Remus s'il ne sentait pas son ami aux cheveux longs au bord de l'explosion.

Et, bien que contrairement aux rumeurs, Sirius ne se laissait pas si facilement aller à des crises de colère, quand il en avait elles étaient bien plus dangereuses que celles de n'importe qui de sa connaissance, lui compris, car totalement imprévisibles et systématiquement très violentes.

Il était impossible de savoir quand l'Héritier Black allait exploser, à quel propos et qui serait sa victime. Quand il était dans cet état, le plus petit détail pouvait le faire sortir de ses gonds, sans autre avertissement préalable que sa mauvaise humeur massacrante.

Voilà pourquoi Remus avait décidé de ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle, espérant pouvoir limiter les dégâts si une étincelle malvenue venait mettre le feu aux poudres…

.o0o.

C'était son dernier cours de la journée, et il fallait que ce soit avec les Gryffondor et Serpentard de septième année. Soupirant, Enkil se prépara aux impertinences de Black avec une résignation feinte.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand après plus d'un quart d'heure le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche pour lui envoyer de pique. Très étonné, il se concentra pour avoir une meilleure idée des faits et gestes de sa némésis personnelle. Black dégageait une aura principalement colérique, mais qu'était-ce, cette émotion sous-jacente qu'il réprimait tant qu'il pouvait sous cette carapace de rage montante ? De la honte ? Non… un mélange d'anxiété et de culpabilité, plutôt… Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu provoquer des sentiments pareils dans le bloc d'arrogance qu'était Sirius Black ?

Plus important, pouvait-il en profiter pour prendre sa revanche sur le jeune homme ?

Non, se dit-il fermement. Tu es un professeur, tu n'as pas à harceler tes élèves. Mais est-ce que l'Héritier Black se privait de la moindre occasion de l'ennuyer, lui ? Absolument pas.

Partagé entre son éthique de professeur et son animosité pour le jeune homme, Enkil s'aperçût soudain que toute l'attention de Black était concentrée sur son neveu, qui lui-même dégageait une quirielle d'émotions changeantes grandement dominées par une puissante nervosité.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent au-dessus du bandeau de l'aveugle.

Ainsi, cette culpabilité qu'il ressentait chez le Gryffondor était dirigée vers Tyr… Cela signifiait donc que Black avait quelque chose à se reprocher, et que cela concernait son neveu.

Tout scrupule oublié, il passa à l'attaque.

- Black, si ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas, ce n'est pas la peine de nous ennuyer de votre présence !

.o0o.

- Lily ?

James toqua à la porte de sa petite amie, et attendit quelques secondes.

- Lily !

Le capitaine des Gryffondor cogna un peu plus fort contre le panneau de bois qui lui bloquait l'accès à la chambre personnelle de la préfète-en-chef.

- Lily, c'est moi, ouvre !

James savait qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous dans le parc de Poudlard, mais elle n'était pas venue et en rentrant au Château, il avait vu de la lumière à sa fenêtre. Il frappa encore. Quelques élèves de sixième année passèrent dans le couloir, et James n'apprécia pas les sourires narquois qu'il vit sur leurs visages.

- Lily !

Le jeune homme, passablement énervé, frappa en continu, bien décidé à ne pas arrêter avant que sa dulcinée ne lui ouvre, quitte à provoquer une dispute.

Il se sentait parfaitement dans son droit, et prêt à en découdre, même avec la Tigresse. Au bout de quelques minutes, Lily finit par ouvrir la porte, sortir, et la refermer derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas l'air des plus sereines.

- Potter, je sais qu'on avait rendez-vous, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu le temps de te prévenir, mais si je n'ouvre pas, la politesse voudrait que tu t'en ailles, pas que tu défonces ma porte !

- Et est-ce que je pourrais savoir en quel honneur tu annules notre rendez-vous ? Et sans prévenir, encore ? Me posant par là le premier lapin de mon existence ?

- James... Et moi qui croyais que tu avais mûri ! S'il n'est question que de ta petite fierté mise à mal, dégage ! Et si tu es assez grand pour me faire confiance, tu saurais que je n'ai pas annulé pour mon bon plaisir ! Alors fais-moi confiance et vas-t'en, ou bien veux en moi et va bouder quelque part !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se retourna et rentra dans sa chambre. Mais avant qu'elle ne la claque au nez du Maraudeur, celui-ci eu le temps d'apercevoir Tyr, assis sur le canapé de la préfète.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Et comme Tyr était pour l'heure inengueulable car inaccessible, et que Lily n'était guère plus disponible, James partit comme une flèche chercher la personne qui aurait peut-être une explication à tout ce désordre, et sur qui il pourrait certainement crier car il n'était sûrement pas innocent dans cette affaire : Sirius.

.o0o.

A un autre étage, dans un autre couloir...

- Tyr, sors d'ici s'il te plaît ! Ca suffit maintenant, je sais que tu es là ! Il faut qu'on parle !

Sirius tambourinait à une porte qu'il aurait peut-être, s'il y avait réfléchi à deux fois, évitée.

Enkil Al-Rhaman sortit en pétard de ses appartements. Il n'aimait déjà pas que quiconque, un élève d'autant plus, se permette de venir enfoncer sa porte en hurlant. Mais en plus quand il s'agissait de la personne la plus énervante, la plus horripilante, la plus désagréable de la Création, Sirius Black, cela ne faisait rien pour arranger son humeur, bien au contraire.

L'air furieux qu'il arborait en ouvrant brusquement la porte aurait pu faire reculer même Sirius si celui-ci n'était pas si obnubilé par son but : retrouver Tyr.

L'antipathie presque chimique qui flottait entre eux chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient semblait décuplée maintenant qu'ils étaient tout deux sortis de leurs gonds.

- Black, cracha le professeur à son élève. Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ici ?

Sirius hésita à crier sur son professeur. Pas longtemps.

- Où est-il ? Où est Tyr ? Je sais qu'il est là, faites le sortir !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Tyr ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour crier, la referma aussi sec à cette dernière question. Pas pour longtemps.

- Il n'est pas ici ? Menteur ! Laissez le sortir, arrêtez de le cacher ! C'est à cause de votre attitude, tout ça, vous le maternez trop !

- Ca suffit, Black ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Tyr, où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang ?

Sirius grogna et, décidant qu'Al-Rhaman ne devait pas mentir à propos de l'absence du jeune égyptien dans ses appartements, fit un demi-tour rageur. Mais son professeur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Black, reviens ici !

Sirius ne s'arrêta pas. Enkil, hors de lui, le suivit et l'attrapa brusquement par le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face.

- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, et tout de suite ! Où est Tyr ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Sirius retira vivement son bras. Si Enkil avait vu ses yeux, il aurait peut-être fait un pas en arrière.

- J'aurais cru que vous le sauriez ! Mais j'ai dû me tromper vu qu'il n'est même pas venu vous retrouver !

Enkil fit un pas en arrière, comme giflé. Sirius en profita pour s'esquiver. L'état de colère dans lequel l'avait plongé sa confrontation avec le professeur de DCFM s'ajoutait à la culpabilité et à l'incompréhension grandissante provoquées par la fuite de Tyr.

.o0o.

James fit irruption dans la salle commune, relativement énervé. Il parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de Sirius. Mais il n'y avait que des Gryffondor des années inférieures. Demian lui fit un petit signe de la main auquel son capitaine lui répondit vaguement.

Sirius choisit ce moment pour entrer à son tour dans la tour des Gryffondor, claquant la porte pour faire bonne mesure.

- Sirius !

L'interpellé se retourna à peine vers son ami, et continua sa route avec un grognement. Mais James non plus n'était pas d'humeur à finasser.

- Sirius Black !

James attrapa le bras de son ami, et ne le laissa pas se dégager.

- Tu viens avec moi, toi.

Sirius hésita à se débattre, mais James le tirait déjà vers leur dortoir. Et comme c'était aussi sa destination...

En moins d'une minute, ils se retrouvèrent dans leur chambre, seuls.

- Bon, alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! Et en détails, encore !

Cette question commençait à lui sortir par les yeux. Il n'en savait rien, de ce qu'il se passait !

- A propos de quoi, Potter ?

L'utilisation de son nom de famille, surtout sur ce ton, renseignait beaucoup plus James sur l'état d'esprit de son ami que son visage fermé et son attitude rigide.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Sirius leva les bras au ciel, excédé.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je suis responsable de toute la misère du monde ? Quoi ? Le soleil ne se lèvera pas demain, et c'est de ma faute ?

James soupira en se massant les tempes.

- Non, mais Tyr retranché dans la chambre de Lily, et moi qui y suis interdit de séjour, c'est ça le problème ! Et ça veux dire que quoi qu'il ce soit passé, tu as quelque chose à...

Sirius avait fait demi tour si vite que James n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant qu'il n'ait quitté la pièce.

-Sirius Black ! On est en train de parler, là , où est-ce que tu crois aller ?

Le jeune Potter suivit son ami, courant pour le rattraper.

- Sirius ! Attends-moi et dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

Les deux Maraudeurs traversèrent les quartiers des Gryffondor au pas de course, l'un silencieux, le visage fermé, l'autre le poursuivant en criant.

Demian et ses amis, comme les autres élèves présents, les regardèrent passer d'un air interloqué. Le jeune gardien haussa les épaules en réponse aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades.

Quoi ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans l'équipe de Quidditch qu'il était dans le secret des dieux des Maraudeurs !

.o0o.

James continua de poursuivre Sirius dans le Château. Même s'il se doutait de leur destination, la chambre de Lily, il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que Sirius avait pu faire pour provoquer une telle situation. Il espérait juste que le jeune homme n'avait pas sauté sur l'égyptien sans prévenir…

En arrivant devant la porte de la préfète-en-chef, James et Sirius découvrirent le professeur Al-Rhaman parlant au panneau de bois qui bloquait l'accès à la pièce.

- Mademoiselle Evans, ouvrez s'il vous plaît, je voudrais juste parler à mon neveu…

Mais la porte restait close. Sirius se jeta dessus, poussant presque son professeur.

- Tyr, ouvre-moi ! C'est Sirius, ouvre, il faut qu'on parle !

Enkil de son côté n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir son élève détesté tambouriner à la porte de la chambre où se cachait son neveu.

- Black ! éructa-t-il. Tu essaies d'envenimer encore la situation ?

James de son côté n'était vraiment pas ravi de voir deux hommes qui n'étaient pas lui se disputer pour entrer chez sa petite amie. D'autant plus qu'encore un autre garçon était cloîtré chez elle. Dominant de son mieux son agacement grandissant, il se mit à son tour à frapper à la porte, séparant du même coup les deux ennemis qui avaient l'air sur le point de se sauter à la gorge.

- Lily ! C'est James, ouvre-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi ! Laisse-moi entrer, je te jure que je laisserai Tyr tranquille !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent vivement dans la direction d'où était venue la voix pour découvrir Remus et Lily, la jeune fille les poings plantés sur les hanches et son air furieux des grands jours sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez à hurler comme ça et à essayer de défoncer ma porte ? Si je ne répond pas, c'est que je ne suis pas là, ça peut paraître évident, non ?

Peu impressionné par l'air furibond de la préfète, Sirius s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif et la saisit par les épaules.

- Evans, où est Tyr ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle !

De plus en plus énervée, Lily se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Je ne suis pas sa mère, il n'a pas à m'informer de tous ses faits et gestes ! Mais vu ton attitude, votre attitude à tous, je comprend qu'il ne veuille pas vous voir ! Maintenant dégagez et laissez-moi tranquille ! Et si j'en prend encore un seul à essayer de défoncer ma porte, je vous certifie que vous le sentirez passer !

Et ladite porte claqua derrière la jeune fille, laissant dans le couloir quatre hommes muets de stupeur devant la fureur de la Tigresse, qui au passage venait de menacer un de ses professeurs des pires sévices, quoique ledit professeur ne se sente pas plus concerné que cela. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher, contrairement à d'autres.

- Et bien Black, j'espère que tu es fier de toi. Je te préviens que si Tyr ne réapparaît pas très bientôt, je t'en tiendrais pour exclusivement responsable.

Le jeune homme se hérissa sous le reproche.

- Ben voyons, c'est encore de ma faute ! Et s'il n'est pas venu vous voir, c'est à cause de moi, aussi ?

- Ca doit l'être, puisque _moi_, je n'ai rien dit ou fait qui ait pu le faire fuir !

Et l'aveugle s'éloigna dignement, laissant derrière lui un Maraudeur fumant de colère, un autre également très énervé, et le dernier de plus en plus inquiet des tensions qui ne cessaient d'augmenter dans leur petit groupe.

- Mais enfin, Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait bordel ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant d'adresser un regard noir d'une grande violence à son meilleur ami. Lequel ne s'en émut pas et, sans reculer, poursuivit sa diatribe.

- Tu as vraiment dû faire une sacrée connerie cette fois ! Non mais regarde-moi ce souk ! Tyr qui s'enferme dans la chambre de MA petite amie, elle qui me pose des lapins et m'envoie bouler dès que je l'approche, et maintenant le prof qui s'énerve aussi ! Tu es vraiment le roi des situations à la con ! Tu es fier de toi, j'espère !

Sirius, qui semblait prêt à tuer, se contint difficilement et répondit d'une voix sifflante.

- La ferme, Potter. Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Justement, j'attends des explications ! Sirius ! Reviens ici !

Remus retint son ami par le bras juste comme celui-ci allait se précipiter après le jeune homme furieux.

- James. Calmes-toi, ce n'est pas le moment.

- Pas le moment ? Ce n'est jamais le moment ! Mais je veux des explications, bon sang !

- Tu en auras. Laisse-lui juste le temps de se calmer. Tu le connais, pourtant. Quand il est dans cet état, ce n'est même pas la peine de lui parler.

Le Maraudeur souffla d'énervement, mais cessa de se débattre contre la prise du loup-garou.

- Ouais… tu as raison. Mais il a intérêt à s'expliquer, et rapidement !

- Il s'expliquera…

James retint un frisson en entendant le ton sombre de son ami. Si Remus lui-même commençait à s'agacer de la situation, les choses allaient se compliquer…

.o0o.

Sirius était à la bibliothèque. Loin de toute personne pouvant lui faire des reproches. Seul, donc, puisque ces derniers jours les seuls mots qu'on lui adressait étaient « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? »

Il s'était donc isolé, et ses pas l'avaient mené à cette grande salle silencieuse et calme, où il avait presque inconsciemment cherché Tyr du regard. Mais bien sûr le jeune égyptien n'était pas là.

Appréciant la tranquillité du lieu, il s'était installé à une table et avait vainement tenté de rattraper son retard dans ses devoirs. Il resta une bonne heure, et si sa colère s'était un peu calmée, le mal être qu'il ressentait face à sa situation actuelle ne s'en était qu'accru. Rassemblant rapidement ses affaires, il se leva, décidé à quitter cet endroit comme s'il pouvait fuir ce malaise. A la sortie de la bibliothèque, il se tient un peu en retrait du passage pour laisser passer un groupe d'élèves, même s'il s'agissait de Serpentards. Il avait autre chose à penser que la bagarre.

- Sirius ?

Il leva les yeux et vit son frère, qui le regardait d'un air un peu incertain.

- Salut Reg.

- Ca va ?

Pas vraiment, non. La seule vue de son frère lui rappela ses problèmes familiaux. Et il avait vraiment d'autres choses à penser que sa mère, sa situation de fugueur et son petit frère en ce moment.

- Oui, oui, ça va. Je… Il faut que j'y aille. Salut.

- Ah… Okay. Salut.

Sirius se détourna le plus rapidement possible, mais ne put ignorer la lueur de déception dans les yeux de Regulus. De déception et de pitié.

Marchant d'un pas rapide pour s'éloigner le plus possible, Sirius sentit sa fureur remonter. Contre Regulus, de lui faire des reproches par sa seule présence. Contre cette situation à la con et sa folle de mère. Contre lui même, pour avoir fui. Fui loin de son frère et loin des responsabilités qu'il avait encore malgré son éclat de l'été.

Il avait détesté la lueur de pitié dans les yeux sombres de son frère. Il était un lâche.

Enervé, Sirius frappa de toutes ses forces contre le vieux mur de pierres du couloir désert. La douleur ne lui fit aucun bien. Au contraire, il se sentait d'autant plus ridicule.

Respirant profondément pour calmer le trop plein d'émotions différentes qui l'avaient envahi, il reprit son chemin.

Un problème à la fois, se dit-il. D'abord régler cette histoire avec Tyr. Il verrait plus tard pour le reste.

Malheureux, énervé, épuisé, l'héritier Black retourna vers la tour des Gryffondor, espérant sans y croire que Tyr serait là, ne lui dirait rien, et le suivrait dans son lit pour enfin dormir, longtemps et profondément.

.o0o.

Ca commençait à vraiment devenir ridicule. Tyr continuait à ne faire que des apparitions en cours, et à s'évaporer aux interclasses. Mais par où diable passait-il ? Un élève qui n'était pas à Poudlard depuis deux ans ne pouvait pas mieux connaître le Château qu'un Maraudeur ! Et cette Tigresse qui le couvait comme une louve sa progéniture ! Elle ferait mieux de s'occuper de James, celui-ci dépérissait !

Traînant des pieds jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose, Sirius écoutait d'une oreille Peter qui s'inquiétait de la situation. Mais celui-ci connaissait trop son ami pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions ouvertement, et Sirius se contentait donc de grommeler à l'attention de l'autre Maraudeur.

Si seulement tout le monde pouvait avoir le tact de Pettigrow…

En arrivant devant la classe de McGonagall, Sirius vit un James tout heureux, discutant avec Lily qui n'avait pas encore pris son poste au premier rang car la salle était fermée. Elle était néanmoins la première devant la porte close, prête à prendre possession de sa nouvelle table habituelle.

Vu leurs visages détendus, leurs mains jointes et leurs sourires, Sirius savait qu'ils ne parlaient pas de Tyr et de son attitude, mais devaient flirter joyeusement. Comme s'ils n'avaient que ça à faire !

Sirius se dirigea vers eux d'un pas décidé, se dégageant des mains de Remus qui lui avait empoigné le bras en comprenant ses intentions.

- Dis donc, la Tigresse ! Tu es presque aussi difficile à attraper qu'un certain égyptien de notre connaissance… Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

- Black. J'espère que tu te rends compte que c'est à cause de ce genre d'attitude que les gens te fuient. Laisse le un peu tranquille, tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ?

- Ce que je ne crois pas, c'est que tu saches ce qu'il c'est passé, Evans. Et je me fiche de ton opinion. Il faut que je lui parle.

- Alors va le voir, je ne peux rien pour toi.

Sirius éclata d'un rire sans joie.

- Si tu arrêtais de le couver, peut-être que je pourrais…

- Je ne le couve pas, Black. Je l'aide parce que c'est mon ami. Et quoi que tu aies fait, tu as merdé. Assume.

Sirius n'eut pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit. McGonagall avait ouvert la porte et Lily s'était précipitée au premier rang. James attrapa son ami par le bras et le retint dans le couloir quelques instants, laissant passer le reste de la classe.

- Ecoute moi bien, Sirius. Déjà, à cause de toi et de tes conneries, je ne vois presque plus Lily. Si les rares fois où je peux lui parler cinq minutes tu débarques et la mets en pétard, ça va très mal se passer entre nous. D'ailleurs…

- Messieurs Black et Potter, si vous daigniez rejoindre le reste de la classe, nous pourrons commencer…

Leur professeur les regardait du pas de la porte, son habituel air sévère sur le visage.

Sirius se dégagea de la poigne de James et s'avança dans la salle, non sans un regard noir pour Lily, qui le lui rendit bien. Il allait s'asseoir près de Remus mais le regard accusateur du loup-garou lui fit changer d'avis, et il s'installa près de Peter, un rang derrière.

Sirius était vraiment furieux. Même ses soi-disant amis lui faisaient sans cesse des reproches ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire de plus ? Il voulait juste parler à Tyr, et régler cette histoire. Mais eux, au lieu de l'aider, se liguaient contre lui, le couvraient d'une pluie de reproches et trouvaient absolument normal qu'il soit responsable de toute cette histoire auquel lui-même ne comprenait rien !

Le toquement discret à la porte acheva de le mettre hors de lui. Sirius ne lâcha pas l'égyptien des yeux tandis que celui-ci se faufilait dans la salle avec quelques mots d'excuses et s'installait près de la préfète.

C'était Tyr le responsable de tout ce bazar ! Si seulement il arrêtait de fuir et acceptait de l'écouter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait, que Sirius allait lui sauter dessus ? Bon, il l'avait fait une fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison !

Sirius ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'égyptien, qu'il voyait de trois-quarts dos. Son visage était calme, concentré sur les notes qu'il prenait. Oubliant quelques instants sa vigilance constante, et sentant inconsciemment un regard sur lui, Tyr jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Sirius. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent, l'égyptien détourna brusquement la tête.

Sirius avait envie de hurler, de se lever et d'empoigner violemment son ami pour le forcer à le regarder, à l'écouter. Lui seul pouvait arranger le bordel qu'était devenu sa vie depuis quelques jours, et il s'y refusait.

Le crayon que Sirius avait à la main se cassa brusquement en deux, faisant sursauter Peter.

.o0o.

Lucius trouvait que Narcissa était une jeune fille charmante. Très belle, et consciente de l'être. Maligne, aussi, et qui savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle appartenait à la maison des Black qui, il devait bien l'avouer, n'avait pas donné au monde sorcier que des abrutis. En tant que cadette, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre au plus beau mariage de sa fratrie. Mais elle ne perdait jamais le nord, et Lucius savait qu'il devait faire attention à elle s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver trop rapidement avec la corde au cou. Mais il aimait bien jouer avec le feu…

Et puis il s'était fait taper sur les doigts par son père. S'afficher avec une Black, une vraie, calmerait les esprits.

En parlant de Black… Le représentant le plus controversé de cette famille, qui en était aussi l'héritier, passa dans le couloir sans un regard ni pour sa Nemesis ni pour sa cousine. Il avait l'air tendu… Lucius hésita à lui lancer une pique assassine, puis se ravisa. Pas du tout par compassion pour Sirius, non. Il n'avait juste pas vraiment la tête à ça. Et le professeur Al-Rhaman arrivait au bout du couloir, hors celui-ci avait déjà assisté à une de leurs petites confrontations et n'avait pas été vraiment impressionné, au contraire.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, cela faisait quelques jours que Lucius n'avait pas eu l'occasion de discuter tranquillement avec le bel aveugle. Il faudrait qu'il remédie à cela.

- Bonjour professeur, sourit Lucius en croisant Enkil.

- Bonjour, M. Malfoy. Mlle Black.

Enkil continua son chemin d'un pas rapide, sans être pressé. Lucius, après quelques pas, entendit à nouveau la voix de son professeur derrière lui.

- Eh bien Black, vous cherchez quelque chose ? Quelqu'un, peut-être ?

Surpris du ton acide de cet homme d'ordinaire si réfléchi, Lucius se retourna. Enkil n'avait même pas ralenti le pas, il avait juste lâché cette remarque en dépassant Black. Celui-ci stoppa net, mais ne répondit rien. Il serra juste très fort les poings, et attendit quelques secondes que l'homme s'éloigne. Il repartit d'un pas nerveux et encore plus tendu.

Lucius sourit. Tiens donc… Ainsi le grand Enkil Al-Rhaman avait des faiblesses humaines, telles que la colère, le mépris, la bassesse… Ou autre.

- Lucius ?

- Excuse-moi, Narcissa. Allons-y.

Il offrit son bras à la jeune Serpentard pour se faire pardonner. Celle-ci l'accepta avec joie.

.o0o.

Poussant la porte du dortoir, Sirius fut soulagé de n'y trouver que Remus. Au moins le loup-garou ne lui ferait pas de reproches, lui, et s'il ne le soutenait pas, il ne l'accuserait pas d'être le responsable de toute cette situation. Remus était leur sage, et Merlin savait qu'ils en avaient bien besoin en ce moment !

Le jeune Black s'écrasa sur son lit, bien décidé à ne pas en bouger avant au moins une semaine. Malheureusement son compagnon de dortoir ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, et vint le rejoindre, s'asseyant à son chevet.

- Sirius…

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux, et vit le visage, un peu inquiet mais décidé, de Remus.

- Oui ?

- Sois bien sûr que je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Sirius se tendit immédiatement.

- Tu serais bien le seul… lâcha-t-il en s'asseyant, préférant ne pas rester allongé s'il devait subir un autre sermon.

- Mais je crois ne pas me tromper en disant que tu as fait une connerie, Sirius.

- Tu comptes me dire quelque chose de constructif, ou tu vas juste me dire comme les autres à quel point je suis débile, que tout est de ma faute et que…

Remus le coupa.

- Je pense connaître Tyr, ou du moins assez pour croire que s'il réagit comme ça, tu as vraiment dû faire quelque chose de grave. Et ton silence à propos de ça ne fait que le confirmer.

Sirius fixa son ami, le vissage totalement neutre. Mais dans ses yeux, Remus pu lire qu'il se sentait trahi. Après quelques secondes de silence, un rictus sans joie s'afficha sur les lèvres du jeune Black.

- Puisque tu me fais confiance à ce point, Remus… Si je te disais qu'effectivement, ce que j'ai fait n'était pas des plus corrects, mais pas de là à engendrer une réaction pareil de sa part, tu me croirais ?

Remus haussa un sourcil, l'enjoignant à continuer.

- Tu voudrais savoir ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ?

- Si tu penses que c'est nécessaire pour que je te crois, oui.

Sirius se leva, contraignant Remus à lever la tête pour voir son visage.

- Si tu n'es pas capable de me faire confiance, Remus, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te raconterais.

Le loup-garou accusa le coup.

- Peut-être que ce que tu as fait ne te paraît pas pendable. Mais peut-être aussi que tout le monde ne voit pas les choses de cette manière.

Sirius explosa.

- Quoi, alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je pourrais faire des choses horribles sans même m'en rendre compte ? Tu me crois capable de ça, Remus ?

Et il sortit du dortoir, sans même écouter son ami, qui essayait de s'expliquer.

- Non, Sirius, ce n'est pas ça, juste que peut être, Tyr n'a pas vu les choses sous…

La porte claqua derrière l'héritier Black.

En descendant dans la salle commune, Sirius croisa le regard de James, assis près de Peter. Et il sentit que ce n'était pas chez son ami qu'il trouverait un peu de réconfort, ou même juste du calme.

Il franchit le portrait de la grosse dame, et avisa la pluie battante par les fenêtres du couloir. Il aurait bien aimé aller dehors.

.o0o.

Avant d'apercevoir l'extérieur, Sirius sentit l'air frais et humide alors qu'il descendant le petit escalier de l'aile nord. Il se rendait dans un petit cloître peu fréquenté, surtout à la mauvaise saison. Mais il avait l'avantage d'être souvent désert et de le laisser respirer de l'air frais sans être trempé.

En débouchant entre les colonnes qui fermaient l'espace ouvert, il vit deux personnes qui avaient apparemment suivi le même raisonnement que lui. Sirius se figea.

Tyr était là, assis sur un muret, tout près du rideau de pluie qui tombait derrière lui. Il avait l'air calme, surtout en comparaison avec cette dernière semaine où il semblait subir les cours comme une torture, toujours tendu et nerveux. Pendant quelques instants, Sirius resta parfaitement immobile, regardant les longs cheveux ondulant autour du fin visage souriant à Lily qui, debout face à lui, tournait le dos au nouvel arrivant. Sirius se sentait un peu perdu, et n'osait plus faire un mouvement. Mais le regard du jeune égyptien fut vite attiré par la silhouette qui était apparue, et son regard croisa celui de Sirius, par dessus l'épaule de Lily.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il sauta à terre et courut dans la direction opposée. Sirius avait réagit tout aussi rapidement et s'était élancé à sa poursuite avant que Tyr ne prenne trop d'avance.

- Tyr, attend !

Il avait passé tant de temps à le chercher, à lui courir après, s'était attiré tant d'ennuis à cause de lui…

_Attrape-le… _

Alors qu'il passait à côté de Lily, celle-ci s'accrocha au bras du jeune Black. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour l'arrêter, mais elle lui fit perdre quelques minuscules secondes qui permirent à Tyr de disparaître à l'intersection d'un couloir sans que son poursuivant ne voit de quel côté il s'était enfui.

Ne sachant de quel côté aller, Sirius jura et se retourna vers la préfète, le regard haineux. Celle-ci ne se laissa pas impressionner, et le rejoignit d'un pas décidé. Il voulait des explications ? Très bien, mais elle aussi avait des éclaircissements à exiger.

- Okay, Evans. Ca suffit. Puisque tu as encore réussi à protéger l'homme invisible, c'est toi qui va m'expliquer deux ou trois choses…

- Comment ça ? Non, mais c'est le monde à l'envers, je rêve ! C'est plutôt à toi de me dire ce qui s'est passé exactement ! Et tu aurais plutôt intérêt à le faire maintenant si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles !

Sirius éclata d'un rire mauvais.

- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, fillette ?

- Tu ferais mieux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Tyr, mais vu sa réaction, ça doit être quelque chose qui, si je l'apprend, me donnera envie de te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

Sirius s'approcha d'elle, menaçant la jeune fille de par sa carrure imposante.

- Tu le couvres alors que tu ne sais même pas de quoi il en retourne ! Tu ne sais rien et tu te mêles de ce qui ne te regarde pas !

Lily ne recula pas. Elle défiait le jeune homme de s'approcher encore, et de franchir la limite entre l'intimidation et l'attaque.

Ses yeux bleus brillants de colère plantés dans ceux, déterminés, dont le vert tournait à l'orage, Sirius resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se détourner, pestant tout ce qu'il savait.

En le voyant disparaître dans le couloir, Lily, encore tendue, desserra ses doigts de sa baguette qu'elle avait tenue tout le long de la… conversation. Juste au cas où.

.o0o.

Fumant de colère, perdu dans une myriade d'émotions contradictoires allant de la rage à l'humiliation en passant par une profonde tristesse, Sirius se dirigeait à grand pas vers la tour des Gryffondor, bien décidé à s'enfermer dans son dortoir jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé le contrôle de son caractère. Dans l'état où il était, il se sentait capable de tuer au moindre regard de travers.

Malheureusement, il se trouvait que l'heure du dîner approchait, et que le plus court chemin vers son refuge passait par le Grand Hall. Sirius faillit faire demi-tour en voyant la foule de ses camarades se presser devant lui. Mais la hargne qui lui serrait la poitrine ne cessait de s'amplifier, et il sentait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de faire un détour avant d'exploser.

Il carra donc les épaules et s'avança vers l'immense escalier qui menait aux étages en lançant des regards plus noirs que son nom à tous ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce que regarder dans sa direction. La mer d'élèves s'écarta devant lui comme une autre devant Moïse, aucun d'entre eux n'étant suffisamment suicidaire pour rester dans le chemin de Sirius Black quand il était dans cet état.

Tout semblait bien se passer et l'Héritier Black avait presque atteint la première volée de marches quand une voix bien connue et Ô combien détestée le fit stopper net.

- Tiens, tiens. Monsieur Black.

Sirius, raide de tension contenue tant bien que mal, fit lentement demi-tour et posa sur Enkil Al-Rhaman un regard d'une violence telle que tous ceux qui l'aperçurent ne purent s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière. Mais pas Enkil.

Peut-être que si l'égyptien avait pu voir les yeux de son élève à ce moment-là, il ne se serait pas approché avec un sourire méprisant, ne se serait pas penché légèrement vers lui et n'aurait pas prononcé les mots fatidiques qui déclenchèrent une réaction à laquelle personne ne s'attendait.

Quoi qu'ils furent, ces mots, ni les protagonistes, ni les spectateurs de la scène ne s'en souvinrent. Mais ils se rappelèrent longtemps le ton sur lequel ils furent dits. Méprisant, dédaigneux, arrogant, tranchant.

La rage que Sirius maîtrisait tant bien que mal jusque là l'envahit alors totalement et son esprit devint blanc. Avec un grognement sourd, les dents découvertes et les poings serrés, il jeta son corps alerte aux muscles tendus en direction de son professeur, qui ne dût qu'à ses réflexes exceptionnels d'éviter le coup. Mais déjà, le Gryffondor revenait à l'attaque, grondant comme un animal. Enkil para de justesse les deux charges suivantes et parvint à déséquilibrer son adversaire.

Sirius trébucha et allait tomber quand, d'une torsion soudaine, il repoussa le bras de l'égyptien et projeta le poing vers son visage. Par pur réflexe, Enkil le frappa à la poitrine de son autre bras, brisant le faible équilibre qu'avait réussit à conserver le jeune homme.

Le poing de Sirius s'ouvrit et sa main se tendit, cette fois non plus pour frapper mais pour attraper quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Se fut le visage de son professeur. Mais, ne trouvant pas de prise sur la peau lisse, ses doigts glissèrent et il tomba à la renverse, emportant avec lui une poignée de cheveux et le bandeau bleu qui couvrait les yeux aveugles de l'égyptien.

Tout n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Personne dans le Grand Hall n'avait encore pleinement réalisé ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Dans un silence de mort, les yeux de l'égyptien s'ouvrirent lentement, révélant leur très belle couleur bleu sombre, leur forme allongée, délicieusement soulignée par un trait de khôl – et Sirius se demanda distraitement _pourquoi_ l'égyptien prenait la peine de se maquiller alors qu'il cachait ses yeux – et leur air perdu alors qu'ils se posaient sur ce qui l'entourait…

Sans le voir.

Un léger gémissement s'échappa des lèvres fines tandis que la haute silhouette semblait se tasser sur elle-même et le fier professeur, qui malgré sa cécité paraissait toujours savoir ce qui l'entourait, qui pouvait se diriger dans une foule sans jamais heurter quiconque, qui marchait toujours la tête haute et la démarche décidée, fit un pas tremblant en arrière, son beau visage exprimant une panique montante tandis que ses yeux grand ouverts jetaient autour de lui des regards aveugles.

Encore une fois, personne ne réagit, saisis qu'étaient les spectateurs de la scène de voir leur puissant professeur si… vulnérable. Sirius lui-même, en dépit de la haine qu'il éprouvait envers cet homme, ne put s'empêcher d'avoir le cœur serré de le voir si perdu, si près de la panique totale.

- SIRIUS ! ! ! !

Le hurlement qui retentit soudain dans le Grand Hall fit sursauter tout le monde, Sirius le premier. En voyant Tyr fendre la foule pour s'approcher d'eux, il réalisa qu'il était toujours affalé par terre aux pieds de son professeur, le bandeau à la main. Il se dépêcha de se relever et se tourna vers son ami, mais celui-ci lui passa devant sans même le regarder.

Le jeune égyptien se précipita vers son oncle qu'il prit par le bras tout en lui parlant doucement en arabe. Enkil se cramponna à ses épaules comme un naufragé à une bouée. Tyr posa son autre main sur sa joue pendant quelques secondes avant de la faire lentement remonter vers ses yeux.

Puis, sans prêter attention à quiconque, il commença doucement à entraîner son oncle vers le couloir qui menait à ses appartements, toujours en lui couvrant les yeux, toujours en lui parlant d'une voix rassurante. Et Enkil, le puissant Enkil, le professeur respecté, le guerrier adulé, se laissa guider comme un enfant, tremblant et hésitant, trébuchant presque à chaque pas.

Les élèves de Poudlard les regardèrent partir en silence, et ce ne fut que lorsque l'écho de leurs pas eut disparu dans les profondeurs du château que des murmures commencèrent à naître.

Au pied des escaliers, Sirius, l'esprit vide, resta de longues secondes immobile avant de reprendre sa route, le pas lourd et les épaules basses.

.o0o.

Encore sous le choc, Tyr ouvrit la porte des appartements d'Enkil, tenant l'aveugle par le bras.

- Assieds-toi.

Sans un mot, encore tremblant, l'homme obéit.

- Ferme les yeux. Reste là.

Tyr fila dans la chambre, ouvrit un tiroir et attrapa un des bandeaux qui s'y trouvaient. Revenant dans le salon, il le noua sur les yeux d'Enkil.

- Ca va ?

L'aveugle hocha la tête. Tyr le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était pas suffisant pour l'abattre très longtemps, mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'il avait été très ébranlé par le fait de s'être retrouvé si vulnérable devant l'école entière.

- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Ca ira ?

Enkil reprenait ses esprits en même temps que son calme et la perception de son environnement lui revenait.

- Non. Non, ça va.

En le voyant revenir à son état normal, Tyr se calma lui aussi. Il revit le moment où il avait aperçut Enkil sans son bandeau au milieu d'une foule, et la panique qui s'affichait sur le visage découvert de son oncle lui avait fait tout oublier de ses problèmes actuels et de l'énergie qu'il avait mise à éviter et son oncle et l'ami qui venait de l'agresser.

Durant le silence qui suivit, chacun se rendit compte peu à peu qu'ils se retrouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Réalisant cela, Tyr se leva, essayant de ne pas être trop vif pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'Enkil sur sa tentative de fuite. Hélas, l'aveugle, qui entre-temps s'était plus ou moins remis de ses émotions, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il attrapa le bras de Tyr pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Merci, pour tout à l'heure.

- C'était normal, enfin. Je n'allais pas te laisser comme ça…

Enkil haussa un sourcil, mais son sourire était affectueux.

- Je sais. Quoique avec ton attitude des derniers jours, j'aurais presque pu en douter. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Rien. Si tu vas bien, je vais te laisser te reposer.

Les sourcils noirs se froncèrent au-dessus du bandeau, et le sourire disparut.

- Comment ça « rien » ? Tu m'évites depuis une semaine et il ne se passe rien ? Je sais que Black a gravement merdé, pour changer un peu, mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? Pourquoi tu me fuis moi alors que c'est lui qui fais des conneries, hein ?

Tandis qu'il parlait, sa prise sur le bras de Tyr s'était peu à peu resserrée, et le jeune homme grimaça de douleur.

- Je te dis qu'il n'y a rien ! Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal !

Aussitôt, les doigts de l'aveugle se détendirent et il prit une expression contrite, mais ne lâcha pas son neveu.

- Désolé… Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je t'en prie ! Tu vois à quoi on en arrive, avec ces bêtises ? Il m'a attaqué !

- Ca n'a aucun rapport, lâche-moi !

Enervé, Tyr se débarrassa de la poigne d'Enkil d'un geste brusque, et partit en claquant la porte. Enkil se prit la tête dans les mains.

- Et merde !

Il allait se lever pour partir à la poursuite de Tyr quand un toquement en provenance de la fenêtre attira son attention. Sans se préoccuper d'étudier l'aura de son visiteur, car après tout qui à part un oiseau messager pouvait bien venir frapper, à une fenêtre d'abord, et qui se situait plus d'une dizaine de mètre au-dessus du sol ensuite ? Il ouvrit le battant et le volatile se pressa d'entrer pour échapper au froid de l'automne anglais. C'est à ce moment là qu'Enkil s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un banal hibou mais d'un ibis, celui-là même qu'ils avaient offert à Youssef l'été précédent.

Surpris et un peu inquiet, car Youssef n'écrivait quasiment jamais, il se dépêcha de soulager le messager de sa missive et se précipita sur sa plume de lecture.

Trente secondes plus tard, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. La lettre annonçait la venue de Youssef pour le surlendemain et le vieil homme leur demandait de lui arranger un séjour de quelques jours en Angleterre, à Poudlard si possible.

Enkil, plus qu'heureux de la venue de son plus proche ami, ne s'interrogea pas sur les raisons du vieil homme de venir si soudainement les voir, pas plus que de son message plus que succinct. Youssef parviendrait sans aucun doute à faire parler Tyr et à décanter cette situation si frustrante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis plus d'une semaine…

.o0o.

Trois coups légers frappés à sa porte tirèrent Lily de son devoir d'arythmancie. Elle soupira.

- Entrez.

Le panneau de bois s'écarta pour laisser passer un jeune égyptien au visage sombre, qui s'éclaira à peine d'un petit sourire penaud en la voyant.

Les fins sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent.

- Tyr ? Je croyais que tu étais avec ton oncle…

- J'y étais…

Le jeune homme referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir dans ce qui ces derniers jours était devenu son fauteuil attitré.

La préfète soupira à nouveau et posa sa plume. Au vu de l'air moins qu'enjoué de son ami, elle n'avait pas une chance de finir son devoir ce soir. Sa conscience ne lui permettrait pas de se concentrer sur son travail quand son protégé avait l'air si mal dans sa peau.

Et puis elle commençait à en avoir assez de cette histoire. Elle n'avait pas voulu forcer Tyr à lui expliquer la raison de sa retraite dans ses quartiers, et l'avait même aidé à esquiver les Maraudeurs, comprenant que, quel que soit le problème, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour y réfléchir. Connaissant les tendances quelque peu envahissantes des quatre garçons, elle ne s'était pas posé de questions. Ou plutôt, elle n'en avait pas posé à Tyr.

Mais maintenant, la plaisanterie commençait vraiment à mal tourner.

La preuve en était cette scène plus tôt dans la journée entre les deux responsables de l'attitude de Tyr.

Parce que pour que Sirius Black en vienne à attaquer physiquement un professeur, même honni, le jeune homme avait vraiment dû être poussé dans ses derniers retranchements.

Une brève vague de culpabilité la traversa en réalisant qu'elle n'était probablement pas étrangère à l'état d'esprit catastrophique de son camarade de classe. En y réfléchissant, elle y avait peu être été un peu fort en rejetant entièrement la faute sur lui.

Après tout, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était exactement passé entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle avait simplement récupéré Tyr au bord de la crise de panique une semaine auparavant, et le jeune homme n'avait absolument rien dit de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En fait, il n'avait même pas mentionné Sirius. C'était en voyant ce dernier chercher à approcher le jeune égyptien qu'elle avait compris que, de tous les Maraudeurs, c'était lui que Tyr évitait.

Et, vu que le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à fuir les situations difficiles, elle en avait conclu que Black avait vraiment dû dépasser les bornes pour provoquer une réaction aussi extrême.

C'était d'ailleurs probablement le cas, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas idée de ce qu'il avait pu faire de si terrible. Après tout, lui et Tyr s'entendaient très bien, alors quoi ?

Lily détestait ne pas comprendre. Elle détestait voir un de ses amis aussi perturbé que l'était Tyr. Et elle détestait être séparée de James pendant si longtemps, sans pouvoir lui expliquer les raisons de son attitude.

Elle avait donc rejeté sa frustration sur la cible la plus facile, le responsable apparent de la situation, et commençait à le regretter. En y réfléchissant, Sirius avait vraiment l'air de vouloir s'expliquer et arranger les choses, et il voulait le faire avec la personne concernée. C'était Tyr qui refusait de se laisser approcher et préférait s'enfoncer dans de sombres réflexions qui ne le menaient à rien, vu que les choses n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce depuis le début de cette histoire.

Et bien, Lily en avait assez. James lui manquait, le sourire de Tyr lui manquait, et même les réflexions sarcastiques mais amicales de Sirius lui manquaient. Elle le préférait de loin avec son rictus horripilant qui faisait fondre toutes ses amies qu'avec les sourcils perpétuellement froncés et ce pli amer qu'avait pris sa bouche.

Et pour cela, une seule solution. Il fallait que Tyr arrête de se cacher dans son salon et prenne le taureau par les cornes. Et Lily allait l'y aider. L'y forcer, même, si besoin était. La situation n'avait que trop duré.

Elle se leva d'un air décidé et vint s'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de celui de son ami.

- Est-ce que ton oncle va mieux ?

- Oui. Plus de peur que de mal, il ne s'attendait simplement pas à se faire attaquer par un élève, et encore moins à se retrouver dans le noir au milieu d'une foule. Il se repose.

- Tant mieux.

Elle hésita un instant, puis se lança.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu passer par la tête de Sirius.

Au nom du jeune homme, le visage de Tyr se ferma.

- Moi non plus.

- Je veux dire, je comprend qu'il soit énervé en ce moment. Avec les reproches que je lui ai fait, ceux de James et même de Remus, sans compter les réflexions du professeur Al-Rhaman en plus du fait que tu ne lui adresses plus la parole, il ne doit vraiment pas être bien dans sa peau ces derniers temps…

Tout en parlant, la jeune fille n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de son ami et n'avait pas manqué l'air coupable qui s'y était affiché, un peu plus prononcé à chacun de ses mots.

- Reproches ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Oui. Je lui ai reproché de n'être qu'un imbécile égoïste, James lui reproche d'être la raison pour laquelle tu t'es mis entre nous et, si j'ai bien compris, Remus lui reproche de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir et de blesser les autres par ses actions inconsidérées. Le professeur Al-Rhaman lui reproche d'exister, ce pour quoi il n'est pas responsable, et personne, pas même lui j'en suis sûre, ne sait exactement ce que tu lui reproches toi pour l'éviter de cette manière.

La culpabilité qui s'était effacée du visage de Tyr pour laisser la place à une profonde surprise revint en force avec les derniers mots de la jeune fille.

Il baissa la tête d'un air honteux et ne dit rien. Lily soupira.

- Tyr… Ca fait plus d'une semaine que ça dure, et tu n'as fait aucun progrès dans tes réflexions, je me trompe ?

Après quelques secondes, le jeune homme secoua la tête d'un air misérable.

- Si tu me disais ce qu'il s'est passé, je pourrais peut-être t'aider à trouver une solution ? Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais ? Je ne parlerai à personne de ce que tu me diras, pas même à James, je te le promets.

Cette fois, le silence s'étira si longtemps que Lily pensa que Tyr ne lui répondrait pas, et s'en attrista. Ne lui faisait-il donc pas confiance ?

Finalement, l'égyptien releva les yeux de ses mains croisées et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance, loin de là. Je te confierais ma vie sans hésitation, mais…

- Mais quoi ? le pressa la jeune fille en lui prenant la main.

Tyr baissa les yeux vers les doigts fins qui emprisonnaient les siens.

- Mais tu ne comprendrais pas le problème.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait de si terrible que je ne puisse pas le comprendre ?

- Rien !

Lily sursauta à l'exclamation soudaine et recula vivement quand le jeune homme se leva brusquement de son fauteuil. Il se mit à faire les cents pas devant la cheminée en triturant le bout de sa natte.

- Sirius n'a rien fait de mal, pas du tout ! Pas du tout… C'est juste que… C'est juste moi…

- C'est toi qui a fait quelque chose ?

- Non…

- Alors c'est lui ?

- Oui, mais…

- Oui mais quoi ? Bon sang, Tyr ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu te tortures avec cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce que Sirius a fait qui ne soit pas catastrophique mais qui te mette dans cet état ?

Tyr s'arrêta et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Il… Il a fait… quelque chose que… que sur le moment je n'ai pas… pas bien compris et qui après… après… m'a fait réaliser que… que j'avais un problème.

Lily, les yeux bien ronds, le regarda pendant un bon moment sans rien dire. Tyr, bien que de plus en plus nerveux dans le silence qui se prolongeait, ne bougea pas et attendit. Finalement, la préfète repris ses esprits et fronça les sourcils.

- Hein ?

L'onomatopée soudaine fit sourire Tyr malgré sa trépidation.

- Je t'avais dit que tu ne comprendrais pas…

L'expression stupéfaite de Lily se durcit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux verts en viennent à jeter des éclairs.

- Ne te fiche pas de moi, Al-Rhaman. Comment veux-tu que je comprenne quoi que ce soit quand tu ne me donnes aucune information ? Tu viens de me dire que Sirius a fait quelque chose et que tu as un problème par rapport à ca ! Merci bien, mais ça n'a rien de nouveau !

Tyr, impressionné par son regard mauvais, laissa échapper un profond soupir et ferma les yeux.

- Ecoutes, je… j'ai besoin d'encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu plus de temps pour trouver une solution. Saches juste que ce n'est qu'indirectement la faute de Sirius, le principal problème vient de moi. Je… je suis désolé de t'avoir mise en porte à faux avec James, si tu veux, je peux te laisser… aller ailleurs… D'ailleurs c'est ce que je vais faire. Je vais te laisser tranquille. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, je…

- Stop.

Tyr interrompit brusquement son babillage et regarda son amie d'un air inquiet. Lily soupira.

- Tu peux rester ici. Je préfère t'avoir sous les yeux, même si tu refuses de me dire quel est le problème, plutôt que je ne sais où dans le château là où je ne peux pas garder un œil sur toi. Parce que j'imagine qu'en parlant d'aller « ailleurs » tu ne voulais dire ni dans ton dortoir, ni chez ton oncle, pas vrai ?

Après une brève hésitation, Tyr secoua la tête.

- J'en étais sûre. Reste ici. Mais je te préviens, si tu ne règles pas rapidement ton mystérieux problème, je te ferai cracher le morceau, peu importe que tu ne me penses pas capable de comprendre, c'est clair ?

Le jeune homme s'empressa de hocher la tête, un sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

- Très clair. Merci, Lily…

- Humph.

La jeune fille retourna à son bureau où l'attendait son devoir d'arythmancie et se replongea dans ses calculs, espérant que Tyr réglerait effectivement son problème rapidement, de préférence avant qu'elle n'ait besoin d'employer la manière forte pour l'y forcer. Elle n'avait pas franchement envie de montrer ce côté de sa personnalité à son ami…

.o0o.

- Entrez, M. Black.

Albus Dumbledore regarda entrer le jeune homme. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air à l'aise, mais il gardait la tête haute, et le dos bien droit. Son visage était grave, mais pas fermé. Il semblait se rendre compte de la gravité de la situation et être prêt à assumer ses responsabilités.

_Tant mieux_, pensa le directeur. La situation des jeunes Black était déjà assez compliquée comme ca, et l'incident n'allait rien arranger. Mieux valait que Sirius n'ait pas en plus une conduite rebelle et obstinée.

- Asseyez-vous.

Sans un mot, le Gryffondor s'exécuta.

- Très bien, M. Black. Cet entretien est aussi désagréable pour vous que pour moi, mais il est hélas indispensable.

Sirius hocha la tête.

- Je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé de votre point de vue, afin d'essayer de clarifier un peu la situation et de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent.

Sirius parut prendre le temps de réfléchir.

- J'ai agressé un professeur, et je sais que les meilleures raisons du monde n'excuseraient pas ce geste. J'accepterai ma punition sans rechigner car il est normal que j'assume ce que j'ai fait.

Dumbledore faillit sourire, mais l'arrogance du jeune homme n'en ferait que croître. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui, tout en se soumettant docilement à une autorité, avait l'air de tout contrôler. Mais Sirius Black était très doué à ce jeu là, d'autant plus qu'il était sincère dans son repentir.

- Je suis ravi, Sirius, que vous vous rendiez compte de la situation et que vous soyez prêt à l'assumer. Cependant je crains de ne pas bien saisir ce qui vous a poussé à agresser le professeur Al-Rhaman.

Le Maraudeur ne paraissait pas impatient de s'expliquer.

- Allons, jeune homme. Vous savez qu'en cas de circonstances atténuantes, la punition pourrait être plus clémente.

Sirius hésita un instant, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais finit par secouer la tête.

- Il n'y a pas de circonstances atténuantes. Le professeur Al-Rhaman et moi ne nous entendons pas. J'ai fini par craquer et l'attaquer physiquement. Fin de l'histoire.

Albus soupira.

- Sirius. Malgré votre caractère disons, un peu emporté, je refuse de croire que les petites réflexions parfois un peu mesquines que je sais que le professeur Al-Rhaman vous adresse de temps en temps ne sont pas suffisantes pour vous faire attaquer une figure d'autorité. D'après moi, la remarque qu'il vous a adressé dans le Grand Hall n'a été que la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Toute l'école sait que depuis quelques jours il y a quelque chose qui vous tracasse. Cela, Sirius, s'appelle une circonstance atténuante. Et cela pourrait vous éviter une expulsion définitive de l'école.

Le visage du Gryffondor n'était plus qu'un masque d'une neutralité effrayante. Après de longues secondes de silence, quand il se décida à répondre, sa voix, parfaitement contrôlée, n'exprimait pas le moindre sentiment. Albus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la maîtrise du jeune homme. Lucius Malfoy n'aurait pas fait mieux.

- Si vous estimez que c'est la punition adaptée à la situation, Monsieur le Directeur, je vais de ce pas préparer mes affaires.

Dumbledore laissa passer un long moment sans rien dire, essayant de voir si la tension et l'incertitude de sa situation ferait craquer son élève, mais le beau visage resta de glace. Pas un tressaillement n'agita ses membres, pas un signe de la peur qu'il devait ressentir n'apparut dans son attitude posée. Il sourit.

- Je ne pense pas que nous devions en arriver à ces extrémités.

Ah, là, un éclair de soulagement venait de passer dans les saphirs glacés de ses yeux. Le sourire du Directeur s'agrandit. Une raison de plus de ne pas le renvoyer.

- Néanmoins, et ce pour le reste de l'année, nous vous organiserons des heures de retenues hebdomadaires, en plus des 200 points retirés à votre Maison. Et vous passerez vos vacances à exécuter divers travaux que nous vous indiquerons en temps voulu. Vous serez également privé de Quidditch. En clair, vous êtes puni jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

A l'énoncé de la punition, Sirius, à nouveau impassible, se contenta de hocher la tête sans faire de commentaire.

- Ce sera tout, Sirius. Bonsoir.

Toujours sans un mot, le jeune homme se leva, s'inclina légèrement et se dirigea vers la porte. Mais en posant la main sur la poignée, il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le vieil homme.

- Merci, Professeur.

- La perte d'un élément aussi brillant que vous, Sirius, serait d'un grand dommage pour cette école. J'entend néanmoins ne pas vous revoir dans ce bureau jusqu'à la remise de votre diplôme, est-ce que nous nous comprenons bien ?

Le Gryffondor, avec pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, hocha la tête et sortit.

Le Directeur de la plus célèbre école de Sorcellerie du monde se rencogna dans son fauteuil et sourit.

.o0o.

- Ah, bonsoir Minerva.

- Bonsoir Albus. Alors, comment s'est passé votre entretien avec Sirius Black ?

- Plutôt bien, je dirais. Le fait qu'il soit conscient et qu'il regrette son geste m'a permis de ne pas avoir à envisager un renvoi.

- Albus, je sais que c'est dans votre nature, mais je crains que parfois vous soyez trop impliqué dans la vie de vos élèves…

- Minerva, ces enfants sont sous ma responsabilité. Il est du devoir de l'école de s'en occuper, particulièrement quand leur situation familiale est compliquée.

Le professeur de métamorphose garda le silence quelques instants.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, Albus. Si Sirius Black était renvoyé de l'école, il serait pour ainsi dire livré à lui-même. Mais avez-vous compris ce qu'il c'était passé exactement ?

Le vieil homme soupira.

- Hélas je n'ai que des hypothèses. Les Al-Rhaman sont des gens charmants, mais il est vrai que tout ce qui les entoure reste très mystérieux.

- Vous êtes inquiet ?

- Pas vraiment. Enkil, tout comme son neveu, est un bon garçon. Je pense qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Mais…

Minerva sourit, amusée, avant de finir elle-même la phrase de son collègue.

- Mais vous n'aimez pas ne pas savoir ce qui se trame, particulièrement quand c'est dans votre propre école…

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent de malice derrière ses lunettes en demi lunes.

- En ce qui concerne la punition du jeune Black…

- La jeune Evans est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle a demandé à ce que nous soyons cléments avec lui. D'après elle les circonstances n'ont pas favorisé le calme de Sirius. Elle avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

- Lily Evans se sent responsable de beaucoup de choses.

- Elle a le sens des responsabilités. Elle est préfète, et donc, quelque part, responsable de ses camarades. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il n'y ait que ça.

- Non, certainement pas.

Les yeux bleus du Directeur pétillaient, comme à leur habitude, mais l'expérience permit à Minerva d'apercevoir la lueur calculatrice qui s'y cachait. Elle secoua la tête et regarda son supérieur d'un air à la fois agacé et légèrement amusé.

- Albus ? Et si vous arrêtiez de vouloir tout savoir ?

- Bien sûr, Minerva, bien sûr. Je cherche juste à expliquer le fait qu'un de mes étudiants ait agressé un de mes professeur.

La directrice des Gryffondor soupira, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien sûr, Albus. Je vais vous laisser réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, Minerva.

La sorcière sortit du bureau. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un jour, l'éminent directeur découvrirait ce que cachaient les égyptiens…

.o0o.

En revenant du bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius, bien que soulagé, ne fut pas ravi de constater que ses trois meilleurs amis étaient dans le dortoir. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour voir qu'ils faisaient semblant de s'occuper, attendant certainement de savoir si leur comparse allait devoir faire ses valises pour quitter l'école.

Sirius décida de les faire mariner un peu. Après tout, ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas été un modèle de soutien et d'amitié à la vie à la mort. Il ne dit donc pas un mot, et commença à plier ses affaires. Ainsi, les trois autres Maraudeurs pouvaient penser qu'il faisait effectivement ses bagages, ou qu'il mettait juste un peu d'ordre dans leur chambre, qui était tout de même habitée par cinq jeunes hommes, et donc rarement impeccable.

Personne ne prononçait un mot, mais Sirius pouvait sentir sur lui des regards de plus en plus fréquents et inquiets.

Il aurait pu attendre que ses amis craquent, mais après les tensions de ces derniers temps qui lui avaient valu son dernier entretien en date chez le directeur, la tendance était plutôt à l'apaisement, du moins pour Sirius qui commençait à se lasser d'être en froid avec tout le monde. Les trois autres Maraudeurs, eux, se disaient qu'ils avaient peut-être – sûrement – eu des réactions excessives, et culpabilisaient au moins un peu, de cela Sirius était certain.

Il décida donc de faire le premier pas. Après tout, Remus avait tout de même eu raison sur un point : s'il s'était confié à ses amis, les choses auraient peut-être tourné différemment. Il ouvrit donc son placard, et retint un sourire en entendant les trois autres retenir imperceptiblement leur souffle. Mais au lieu de prendre les affaires qui s'y trouvaient, il rangea tranquillement les vêtements qu'il venait de plier.

Le silence qui suivit ce geste fut beaucoup moins tendu qu'auparavant. Sirius imaginait très bien les théories de son renvoi qu'avaient du échafauder ses comparses. Et le soulagement qu'ils éprouvaient de voir qu'il restait.

Ce fut James qui brisa le silence.

- Je vous l'avais dit, les gars… On dirait bien que ça sentira encore le chien mouillé un bon moment dans la chambre !

Sirius se tourna vers lui, un regard noir aux yeux. Mais le jeune Potter, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, attendait de voir si tout allait revenir à la normal. Après quelques secondes, Sirius sourit.

- Mon cher Lunard, la race canine tout entière vient d'être insultée…

Remus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se jeta sur James, armé de son oreiller, un cri aux lèvres qui était dû autant à son attaque surprise qu'au soulagement de voir les Maraudeurs redevenir ce qu'ils avaient toujours été. Sirius se lança dans la bataille en riant, bien que freiné par un croche patte de Peter, qui avait choisi le camp de James pour équilibrer la bagarre.

.o0o.

Après avoir passé la douane, enlevé ses chaussures et bien sûr fait quand même sonner le portique, Youssef récupéra son bagage sur le tapis roulant de l'aéroport. Il remercia le solide gaillard qui l'avait aidé à soulever la valise, pourtant légère. Etre un vieillard avait tout de même des avantages…

Il sourit, tant à cette pensée qu'à l'attention de l'homme qui à présent posait sa valise sur un chariot.

- Merci, jeune homme. Bonne journée !

Youssef poussa son l'engin le long des couloirs interminables du terminal. Enfin, il franchit les portes à double battant qui séparaient les voyageurs de leurs proches venus les chercher.

Il parcourut la foule du regard, et son sourire s'agrandit en reconnaissant la haute silhouette d'un de ses protégés.

- Enkil !

Ce dernier se retourna en direction de sa voix, et sourit à son tour une fois qu'il eut reconnu l'aura de son ami au milieu de la foule. Enkil, pour une de ses rares sorties dans le monde moldu, s'était fait discret. Il portait des vêtements noirs, à la mode d'ici. Un simple pantalon et un col roulé. Hélas pour lui, la longue tresse qui courait dans son dos, ainsi que le bandeau noir qui cachait ses yeux attiraient l'attention plus que ce qu'Enkil le voudrait.

Il s'était tout de même muni d'une canne blanche, afin d'expliquer son aisance à se déplacer. Toutefois, celle-ci semblait plus l'encombrer qu'autre chose…

Les deux hommes se tombèrent dans les bras.

- _Youssef, tu n'imagine pas à quel point je suis content de te voir… _

_- Tyr n'est pas là ?_

Le visage de l'aveugle se rembrunit.

- _Non._

0o.

- … _et depuis ça plus de nouvelles. Il se cache dans la chambre de Lily, et n'adresse plus la parole à personne. Ce damné Black, si je pouvais, je lui ferai passer un sale quart d'heure !_

Enkil, tout occupé qu'il était à raconter ses malheurs des derniers jours à Youssef, l'avait entraîné de l'aéroport de Londres dans le Magicobus, qui les avait posés aux portes de Poudlard, de là à travers l'immense parc jusqu'aux majestueux escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Porte sans même penser au fait que son ami n'avait jamais vu autant de magie en si peu de temps – il n'était d'ailleurs pas encore remis de sa rencontre avec les transports en commun des sorciers – et poussait à présent ladite Grande Porte pour leur permettre de pénétrer dans le saint des saint du monde magique, le grand Poudlard, toujours sans s'apercevoir que Youssef ne l'écoutait plus que d'une oreille plus que distraite, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Il fallut qu'un vieil homme à la barbe blanche interminable, étrangement vêtu d'une espèce de robe de chambre d'un bleu électrique parsemé de demi lunes argentées, se plante dans leur chemin en toussotant pour que le grand égyptien s'arrête dans sa diatribe.

- Hum, heu, bonsoir Albus. Voici l'ami dont je vous ai parlé, Youssef. Youssef Ben-Bhamed. Youssef, laisse moi te présenter Albus Dumbledore, le Directeur de l'Ecole.

Le vieil égyptien sourit et tendit la main au sorcier.

- Je ravi de rencontrer vous. Merci de laisser moi séjourner dans l'Ecole.

Albus saisit la vieille main et la serra fermement, ses yeux bleus pétillants plantés dans ceux tout aussi brillants, mais d'un noir profond, de son visiteur.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et j'avoue qu'il n'est pas courant d'accueillir des gens extérieurs à l'Ecole, mais ce n'est pas la première fois que des proches parents viennent rendre visite à un de nos professeurs…

- Je remercie vous de tout mon cœur. Etre beaucoup plus facile ainsi de voir mes deux petits.

Les deux hommes ne s'étaient toujours pas lâché la main, ne s'étaient pas quitté un instant des yeux, et si Enkil n'avait pas été aveugle, il aurait pu voir que le simple échange de courtoisie s'était tout à coup changé en une espèce de rapport de force, en un combat de volonté entre deux hommes qui n'en manquaient pas. Cependant, s'il n'avait pas été aveugle, il n'aurait pas senti avec autant d'intensité la tension qui était soudain née entre les deux vieillards. A son sixième sens, elle apparaissait comme une succession d'éclairs bleus et pourpres qui crépitaient entre eux, avec pour point focal leurs mains toujours liées.

Inquiet et très perplexe quant aux émotions confuses qu'il sentait émaner d'eux, il s'empressa d'intervenir.

- Oui nous vous sommes très reconnaissants, Albus. J'allais d'ailleurs de ce pas conduire Youssef à mes appartements avant de lui faire faire un tour de l'Ecole, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, bien sûr ?

Tout en parlant, il avait saisi Youssef par le bras et s'était légèrement intercalé entre lui et Dumbledore, brisant de ce fait la confrontation entre les deux.

- Bien sûr, mon cher, bien sûr. Faites, cela ne m'ennuie pas du tout, au contraire. A une prochaine fois, alors, mon cher Youssef ?

- Avec plaisir, Albus.

Les deux vieillards se saluèrent de la tête, de charmants sourires éclairants leurs visages ridés, avant que l'égyptien se laisse entraîner par son petit-fils d'adoption. Mais leurs yeux racontaient une autre histoire.

Enkil soupira. Il se demanda soudain s'il avait été très prudent d'amener Youssef à Poudlard…

.o0o.

Les élèves de Poudlard regardaient d'un œil plus que curieux l'étrange vieil homme qui déambulait à travers les couloirs de l'école, un air béat sur son visage ridé. Habillé comme un moldu, il semblait s'extasier de tout ce qui pour eux semblait normal : les tableaux animés, les escaliers mouvants, et même les simples chandeliers accrochés aux murs qui donnaient un peu de lumière en ce début de soirée.

Arrivé à une intersection, le vieil homme s'arrêta et parut hésiter. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il s'approcha en souriant d'un petit groupe de quatrième année et leur demanda dans un mauvais anglais à l'accent chantant la direction de la chambre de la préfète en chef.

Dévorées de curiosité, les jeunes filles lui proposèrent de l'accompagner, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir.

Les cinq minutes qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre leur but furent agréablement passées en bavardages animés où les questions et les réponses fusaient dans les deux sens.

Arrivé devant la porte de Lily, le vieil homme remercia chaleureusement ses guides qui, ravies, s'empressèrent d'aller colporter la grande nouvelle. Le grand-père moldu de Tyr Al-Rhaman était dans l'Ecole !

Pendant ce temps, Youssef souriait de plaisir devant l'air stupéfait de la jolie rouquine qui venait de lui ouvrir sa porte. Depuis le temps qu'il souhaitait pouvoir mettre des visages sur les noms des gens dont Tyr lui rebattait les oreilles… Et quel joli visage avait cette demoiselle !

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Lily.

La stupéfaction de la jeune fille ne diminua pas, au contraire. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme ? Et comment la connaissait-il ?

- Bonjour…

- Je m'appeler Youssef. Je être le grand-père de Tyr. Il être ici, je croire ?

- Heu… Oui…

- Je pouvoir le voir ? Je croire avoir compris que il avoir un petit problème. Peut-être je pouvoir l'aider ?

- Et bien, c'est à dire que…

- Je vouloir aussi faire ta connaissance. Tyr parler beaucoup de toi. Je pouvoir entrer ?

- Heu… Je suppose, oui… je vous en prie…

Tout heureux, le vieil homme se dépêcha de passer la porte et de jeter des coups d'œil curieux autour de lui.

- Où être Tyr ? Je pas le voir…

- Il est sous la douche, il devrait avoir fini d'ici quelques minutes…

- Parfait, parfait ! Ca nous laisser le temps de discuter ! Je pouvoir m'asseoir ?

La question permit enfin à Lily de retrouver ses esprits et ses bonnes manières.

- Bien sûr, je vous en prie, installez-vous ! Je vous sers un peu de thé ?

- Avec plaisir !

Pendant que la jeune fille s'activait, Youssef l'observa attentivement, un grand sourire sur le visage. Quand elle s'en aperçut, elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur qui le fit sourire d'autant plus.

- Je dire à moi que tu être encore plus jolie que Tyr le dire !

Le compliment fit rougir Lily jusqu'aux oreilles. Youssef, content de lui, attendit qu'elle eut servit le thé et se soit installée en face de lui pour ouvrir les hostilités.

- Je croire avoir compris que tu avoir un petit ami, oui ? Lui pas être vexé que tu dormir avec Tyr ?

- Je ne dors pas avec Tyr ! Il dort sur le canapé juste là et n'a jamais mit un pied dans ma chambre !

- D'accord. mais tu pas avoir répondu à ma question.

Bataillant ferme pour retrouver une couleur plus naturelle que le rouge brique, Lily mit quelques secondes à répondre.

- Si… il est jaloux comme un pou. Il ne veut pas comprendre qu'il n'y a rien entre Tyr et moi à part de l'amitié…

Youssef hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Je comprendre que ca être énervant. Mais je comprendre lui aussi. Etre assez vexant, et même inquiétant, d'avoir un autre garçon dans la chambre de sa bien-aimée, surtout la nuit, même si lui te faire assez confiance pour savoir que rien ne se passer avec l'autre.

Lily ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais se ravisa et hocha la tête d'un air coupable.

- Et si tu me raconter quoi s'être passé ? Enkil ne pas pouvoir me dire grand chose, à part que Tyr le fuir et Sirius l'attaquer.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous en apprendre plus malheureusement. Tyr ne m'a rien dit de ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et Sirius. Il dit que je ne peux pas comprendre…

- Raconte quand même.

Et Lily se lança dans le récit détaillé de la dernière semaine, décrivant dans quel état elle avait récupéré Tyr, les disputes qui avaient éclaté entre les Maraudeurs, Enkil et elle-même pendant que Tyr jouait à l'homme invisible. Youssef ne l'interrompit pas et l'écouta avec attention, s'amusant par moments des commentaires mordants qu'elle proférait à l'encontre de ses amis, Tyr compris, et s'attendrissant de l'inquiétude manifeste qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de la situation.

- Voilà, vous en savez autant que moi. Une idée pour résoudre le problème ?

Youssef sourit chaleureusement en réponse à son regard plein d'espoir.

- Ma belle, je pas savoir quel être le problème exactement. Pas encore. Je avoir besoin de parler à Tyr pour trouver la solution.

- Vous croyez qu'il voudra bien vous en parler ?

- Je être sûr. Si Tyr pas vouloir parler à Enkil, alors je être la seule personne à qui il pouvoir vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas m'en parler à moi ? Il ne me fait pas confiance ?

Le vieil homme considéra sérieusement l'air blessé de la jeune fille.

- Non. Ca pas être ça. Il te faire énormément confiance. Simplement, certaines choses de son passé ne pas être faciles à raconter quand en plus il avoir un autre problème à côté. Et puis, il être très secret et trop modeste. Un peu idiot, aussi. Il pas penser que lui devoir « ennuyer » les autres avec ses histoires. Donc, être plus facile pour lui de dire son problème à quelqu'un qui sait déjà tout, je penser.

Un peu calmée, Lily se rencogna dans son fauteuil et observa d'un œil curieux le vieil égyptien. Tyr lui avait parlé de lui avec beaucoup d'affection et rien qu'en voyant ses yeux francs et son sourire sincère, quoique un rien malicieux, elle comprenait pourquoi son ami adorait ce grand-père d'adoption.

Elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Tyr était resté très vague sur les circonstances de leur rencontre et la curiosité naturelle de la jeune fille en était d'autant plus excitée que, depuis presque un quart d'heure qu'ils discutaient, le vieil homme n'avait rien révélé de personnel, tandis qu'elle avait tout confié de ses soucis de ces derniers jours.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour poser à son tour quelques questions quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Tyr aux cheveux mouillés qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui l'attendait.

- Youssef ?

- Bonjour mon grand ! Comment aller toi ?

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Youssef fronça les sourcils et pris un air faussement vexé.

- Tu pouvoir dire bonjour quand même.

- Oui… excuses-moi… je suis content de te voir, Youssef !

Et il se jeta dans les bras de son grand-père d'adoption, soudainement tout heureux de sa présence à présent que le premier choc était passé. Le vieil homme le serra sur son cœur un bon moment avant de le repousser légèrement. Il l'observa attentivement un instant et soupira.

- _Toi, ça fait trop longtemps que tu n'as pas eu une nuit de sommeil correcte_.

Tyr pris un air penaud.

- _J'avais pas mal de choses en tête…_

- _Hum. Quel que soit ce problème avec Sirius, ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en rendre malade !_

Le jeune homme allait répondre quand un toussotement un rien agacé leur rappela la présence de Lily à leur côté.

- Oh, désolé, Lily ! Je te présente Youssef, mon… mon grand-père.

- Oui, nous avons eu le temps de faire connaissance… Je peux vous laisser un moment, si vous voulez parler un peu.

- Ne te dérange pas, Lily. Je pouvoir discuter avec Tyr plus tard, chez Enkil.

Ignorant totalement l'air inquiet et la grimace de son petit-fils, il adressa un grand sourire à la jeune fille.

- Si tu ne pas avoir mieux à faire, je être ravi de prendre le thé avec toi et Tyr.

La jeune Gryffondor sourit, et fit apparaître une tasse pour Tyr.

- Avec plaisir.

.o0o.

James travaillait sur son devoir de métamorphose, dans la salle commune presque déserte. Il avait dédaigné les tables que les élèves utilisaient d'habitude pour faire leurs devoirs, et s'était installé dans un des gros fauteuils qui trônaient près de le cheminée. Concentré, plus sur l'exploit de ne rien faire tomber de son livre, ses parchemins et son encrier que sur son sujet, il ne prêta pas attention au tableau qui pivota pour laisser entrer une jeune fille.

- Bonsoir James.

Il leva les yeux, surpris d'entendre la voix de sa petite amie.

- Salut Lily.

La préfète sourit, et s'assit sur un des accoudoirs du fauteuil. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules du Maraudeur et l'embrassa.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant très légèrement.

James sentit sa rancœur envers le jeune fille fondre comme neige au soleil, soulagé de voir que tout revenait à la normale. Il sourit, poussa livre et parchemins par terre pour attirer la Gryffondor sur ses genoux et l'embrasser encore. Celle-ci se laissa faire, souriante.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant, finit-il par répondre.

.o0o.

Youssef voyait bien que ses deux protégés étaient tendus l'un envers l'autre. Il se dit que pour annoncer ce qu'il avait à leur dire, il aurait peut-être dû les réconcilier avant. Mais après avoir cerné le problème lors d'une longue discussion avec Tyr dans les couloirs de Poudlard, conversation rendue secrète par le fait qu'ils s'exprimaient dans une langue que personne à l'Ecole ne parlait, il s'était rendu compte que les nouvelles qu'il apportait pouvaient décanter la situation dans un sens que ni Tyr ni Enkil ne pouvaient pour l'instant imaginer. Et pour cause.

- _Les enfants, il faut qu'on parle._

Les deux jeunes hommes cessèrent de s'éviter du regard et se tournèrent vers lui.

- _Si je suis venu ici en personne, ce n'est pas juste pour vous rendre une petite visite, même si vous voir m'emplit toujours de joie._

Tyr pris soudain un air inquiet.

- _Tout vas bien, Youssef ? Tu n'as pas d'ennuis de santé, n'est-ce pas ?_

- _Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis vieux, mais ma santé est aussi bonne que possible._

Le Gryffondor parut rassuré, mais toujours un peu anxieux. Youssef soupira. Autant être franc, prendre des détours ne pourrait atténuer la nouvelle.

- _Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer._

L'inquiétude sur le visage de Tyr se changea en surprise.

- _Comment ca ? Les prochaines vacances sont en décembre, et même si les avions sont…_

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase, comprenant que Youssef ne parlait pas de rentrer à la maison pour Noël. Le vieil homme laissa planer le silence quelques instants, espérant sans trop y croire que l'un d'eux parlerait le premier. Mais ils se contentaient de le regarder en silence.

- _Mes chers petits… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais…_

_- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous ne pouvons pas rentrer, Youssef ? Ce n'est pas parce que la solution est difficile a trouver que forcément, on ne trouvera jamais !_

- _Enkil, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on ne peut pas trouver en deux ou trois ans un moyen de voyager dans le temps._

- _Mais nous avons déjà un moyen de voyager dans le temps ! On ne part pas de rien, on a les Arches !_

Youssef soupira. Il lui était difficile de leur infliger ça, mais pour qu'ils puissent aller de l'avant, il fallait éteindre toute lueur d'espoir. Il fallait que ses protégés abandonnent toute idée de rentrer à leur époque.

- _Non. Se servir des Arches est exclu. Déjà, leur propre créateur, après des recherches de toute une vie, ne pouvait lui-même les maîtriser correctement. _

_- Mais elles fonctionnent ! Et on a déjà trouvé des pistes qui indiquent leur…_

Le vieil homme ne le laissa même pas finir sa phrase.

- _Peut-être, mais ces Arches, qui à la base fonctionnaient ensemble dans un périmètre réduit, et je parle de dizaines de mètres à peine, ont été déplacées dans des __**pays**__ différents, elles sont complètement déréglées ! Il est impossible de savoir où, et plus important __**quand**__ elles peuvent vous emmener. Vous avez eu une chance incroyable de ne pas tomber à une époque où l'humanité aurait disparu, d'autant que si les Arches ont vraiment le pouvoir de vous transporter à une époque ou elles n'avaient pas encore été créées, vous auriez pu vous retrouver au temps des dinosaures, ou encore à un moment où la vie n'existait même pas ! Ces Arches, déjà difficilement contrôlables de par leur nature même, sont à présent complètement imprévisibles ! _

Enkil ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma, à court d'arguments. Tyr n'avait toujours pas prononcé un mot.

- _Mais il y a peut-être un autre moyen de…_

Le ton désespéré de son protégé brisait le cœur de Youssef, mais pour leur bien, il devait être ferme et leur faire comprendre qu'ils étaient coincés.

- _Non, Enkil. C'est fini. Nous avons recherché tous les moyens possibles, il n'en existe aucun. Même en ramenant les Arches à leur emplacement d'origine, si nous savions où il se trouve, nous ne pourrions pas les réaccorder les unes aux autres. Et même si nous réussissions, nous ne savons toujours pas comment calculer le moment où vous devriez traverser pour rejoindre votre époque. Et même si nous trouvions, ou plutôt si __**vous**__ trouviez la solution, car je ne serais plus là vu que cela vous prendrait au mieux des dizaines d'années, vous seriez alors bien plus vieux qu'au moment où vous êtes partis. Non, Enkil. Il est plus que temps de passer à autre chose. Je refuse que vous gâchiez votre vie à chercher un moyen de rentrer que vous ne trouverez, au mieux, que beaucoup trop tard. Vous êtes coincés à cette époque, c'est dur, je le sais, mais il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, alors __**vivez **__à cette époque._

Ses deux protégés ne disaient rien, abasourdis par la nouvelle. Youssef aurait voulu les ménager, mais il savait qu'il fallait tuer les restes d'espérance pour que les deux jeunes hommes tournent définitivement la page sur leur propre époque.

- _Vous n'êtes plus Sirius Black et Harry Potter. Ces deux personnes ont déjà, ou auront des existences qui ne sont plus ou ne seront pas les vôtres. Vous êtes Enkil et Tyr Al-Rhaman. Personne d'autre. Vous n'existez ici que sous ces identités. Vous __**êtes**__ Tyr et Enkil Al-Rhaman, deux personnes qui ont des vies, ici et maintenant. Vivez ces vies et oubliez les anciennes, elles ne vous apporteront plus rien._

Après quelques secondes de choc, Enkil se leva. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque d'impassibilité, et quand il parla sa voix reflétait le vide qu'il ressentait.

- _Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des cours à préparer. A plus tard. _

Tyr se leva pour le retenir.

- _Attends…_

Mais la porte s'était déjà refermée. Youssef posa la main sur le bras du jeune homme.

- _Laisse le partir. Il a besoin d'être un peu seul. _

Tyr hésita un moment, puis acquiesça tristement.

- _Ca va toi ?_ continua le vieil homme.

Il haussa une épaule, le regard dans le vague.

- _Je crois. J'ai un peu de mal à réaliser, je dois t'avouer._

Youssef inspira profondément, cherchant le courage de lancer une deuxième discussion éprouvante pour son protégé. Mais il fallait battre le fer tant qu'il était chaud…

- _Je crains qu'il ne faille que tu t'habitues assez vite au fait d'être réellement et définitivement Tyr Al-Rhaman._

Surpris, Tyr leva les yeux vers son grand-père.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

Youssef ferma les yeux et se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son petit-fils dans les couloirs de Poudlard…

Oo.

Tout en marchant, le vieil homme braquait sur son jeune compagnon un regard acéré que Tyr ignorait de son mieux. Mais Youssef était entêté, et le jeune homme le savait bien. Sachant qu'il n'échapperait pas à son grand-père d'adoption, il soupira et céda.

- _D'accord. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- J'ai cru comprendre qu'en ce moment, Sirius et toi aviez quelques soucis…_

Tyr soupira.

- _Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler ce ça maintenant, Youssef. _

_- Pourtant il faut en parler. Puisqu'apparemment tu n'agis pas. Et vu que tu n'en as parlé ni à Enkil ni à tes amis, j'espère que tu m'en parleras à moi._

_- Youssef… _

_- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?_

Tyr sursauta.

- _Bien sûr que si ! Tu le sais bien, Youssef. Ne me laisse pas penser que tu crois le contraire. _

_- Alors, que c'est il passé ? _

_- Sirius m'a… Sirius m'a embrassé._

Youssef sourit. Il se doutait bien que c'était quelque chose de ce genre là.

- _Et ? _

_- Et rien, voyons ! Tu ne trouve pas que c'est suffisant ? Je me suis enfui, et depuis, je l'évite. _

_- Ah bon._

Oo.

Après cela, Youssef s'était plongé dans ses réflexions, analysant la situation à la lumière des informations que, jusque là, il avait été le seul à connaître. Oui, il avait la solution rêvée à ces tensions qui rendaient ses protégés malades. Restait à savoir ce qu'en pensait Tyr, quoique il pensait connaître suffisamment son cher petit pour être sûr de ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, mieux valait tout de même s'en assurer…

Il décida, cette fois, de ne pas attaquer le problème de front et de poser quelques questions.

_- Dis-moi mon petit, quand Sirius t'as embrassé, tu t'es enfui tout de suite, ou pas ?_

Tyr, un peu surpris, le regarda une seconde avant de baisser la tête en rougissant légèrement.

- …_non…_

Youssef cacha un sourire.

- _Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant cru comprendre que tu t'étais enfui dès qu'il t'a embrassé_…

Le rougissement du jeune homme s'accentua.

- _…non, en fait, je… il… ça a duré un moment…_

_- Vraiment ? Combien de temps ?_

Youssef adorait quand le bronzage de son petit-fils s'estompait. Ses rougissements en devenaient tellement plus visibles !

- …_je ne sais pas trop… Plusieurs minutes ?_

_- Donc, ça t'a plu ? Sinon, tu aurais arrêté avant, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tyr, rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, hocha la tête d'un air misérable.

_- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu enfui comme ça ?_

A ces mots, le rougissement s'estompa enfin et Tyr le regarda d'un air incrédule.

_- Mais enfin, Youssef, c'est Sirius ! _

_- Et alors ?_

_- Et alors ? Comment ça et alors ? C'est Sirius ! Mon parrain, mon oncle, la seule figure vaguement paternelle que j'ai eu de ma vie ! Et j'ai réagi ! Bon sang Youssef, j'ai aimé l'embrasser ! Il m'a plus excité en deux minutes que Leila le faisait en dix !_

Le vieil homme, cachant son sourire, prit un air pensif.

_- Hum. Tu es donc en train de me dire qu'Enkil t'excite ?_

_- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ?_

_- Tu n'as jamais rêvé d'Enkil ? Jamais admiré son corps quand vous bronziez tous les deux dans le jardin dans le plus simple appareil ? Jamais imaginé le toucher différemment ?_

_- Mais pas du tout ! C'est vraiment dégueulasse ce que tu me racontes là ! _

_- Et Sirius ? C'est dégueulasse aussi appliqué à lui ?_

_- … _

Quand on dit que certains silences en disent plus que des mots, songea Youssef avec satisfaction. Posant sur son petit-fils un regard perçant, il enfonça le clou.

_- Non, n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Mais enfin, Youssef ! Sirius et Enkil sont une seule et même personne !_

_- Ce n'est pas toi cet été qui me racontait à quel point ils sont différents ? La manière dont ils ne réagissent pas de la même façon à des situations identiques ? Les idées opposées qu'ils défendent ? Leurs caractères ? Leur façon de regarder le monde ? Leurs amis ? Leurs ennemis ? Tu te rappelles à quel point cela t'étonnait qu'ils se comportent ainsi comme deux personnes complètement différentes ?_

_- Oui, mais…_

Youssef arrêta les protestations de Tyr d'un geste péremptoire. Se plantant devant le jeune homme, il se lança dans un long monologue durant lequel il ne laissa pas un instant de répit au pauvre garçon. Tyr, qui connaissait bien ce regard, ferma la bouche et écouta.

_- Mais rien du tout. Tu ne peux pas comparer Sirius et Enkil. Ou Sirius et Sirius. Ils portent le même nom, mais ce n'est pas parce que deux personnes s'appellent Robert Smith qu'elles sont identiques. Ce n'est pas parce que deux jumeaux ont le même visage et la même éducation qu'ils sont identiques en tout point. Enkil a vingt ans de plus que Sirius, un passé beaucoup plus lourd, je veux dire, la prison, ça change un homme de l'intérieur à des niveaux qu'on n'imagine pas ! Enkil et Sirius partagent le même passé, les mêmes réactions, le même caractère jusqu'à l'âge de seize ans. Mais Sirius t'a rencontré, tu l'as engueulé après qu'il se soit mis en danger, et il a prit tes reproches à cœur. Sirius à dix-sept ans est déjà différent d'Enkil à dix-sept ans. Alors avec vingt ans d'écart entre les deux, des expériences et des vies complètement différentes, tu n'as pas le droit de dire qu'ils sont les mêmes, ni de penser qu'en embrassant Sirius, tu embrasses un pseudo fantasme de ton oncle. C'est faux. Sirius n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais l'ombre d'une figure paternelle pour toi. Puisque c'est Enkil qui tient ce rôle. _

- …

- _Et pour assener le coup de grâce à tes illusions stupides : est-ce que tu considères le James qui partage ton dortoir, qui fait l'andouille, à qui tu as été obligé de sonner les cloches il n'y a pas si longtemps, et qui est complètement fou de jalousie quand tu t'approches de sa dulcinée, comme ton père ? Ou même comme une image paternelle ?_

Tyr secoua la tête.

- _Alors grands dieux pourquoi t'imagines-tu que Sirius Black, dix-sept ans, est ton parrain ? Ou ton oncle ? Ou quoi que se soit qui se rapproche d'une figure parentale ? _

_- Je… je ne m'imagine pas que… Tu es infernal, Youssef !_

- _Non, je crois que tu as juste besoin d'un bon coup de pied au derrière. Et ne crois pas que j'essaye de te pousser dans le lit du jeune Black. Mais il faut que tu commences vraiment à vivre la vie qui à présent est la tienne. Et quelque soit la décision que tu prendras, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit influencée par ta vie d'avant._

Tyr semblait perdu. Youssef décida de le laisser souffler un peu.

- _Je vais te laisser un peu seul, je crois que tu en as besoin._

Le vieil homme s'approcha de son protégé et posa une main sur son épaule.

- _Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis là, mon petit. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tyr eut un pauvre sourire.

- _Oui, Youssef. Merci…_

Après un tel sermon et les nouvelles que le vieil égyptien venait de leur annoncer, le jeune homme avait beaucoup de choses à penser…

.o0o.

Lily profitait du beau temps en compagnie des Maraudeurs enfin réunis. James n'avait pas été très bavard à ce sujet, mais leur amitié indéfectible ne portait apparemment aucune séquelle des tensions de ces derniers temps. Et Sirius ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire sur l'aide qu'elle avait apportée à Tyr dans toute cette histoire. D'un accord tacite, tous reconnaissaient que les tords étaient partagés, et chacun était trop las pour exiger ou présenter des excuses ou ressasser les événements passés.

Ils avaient fait table rase. La jeune Gryffondor sourit en apercevant un vieux moldu se promener dans le parc.

- Regardez, c'est le grand-père adoptif de Tyr !

Sans attendre les réactions des garçons, elle fit signe à Youssef de venir les rejoindre.

- Bonjour, sourit le vieil homme en arrivant près d'eux.

- Youssef, je vous présente des amis de Tyr. James, Remus, Peter, et Sirius.

Le vieil homme serra la main de chacun d'eux, heureux de rencontrer ceux dont il avait tant entendu parler.

En voyant le fameux Sirius, il se dit que sa ressemblance avec Enkil était vraiment minime. Bien sûr, pour lui qui connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire, il reconnaissait les traits fins, un certain maintient, le nez droit et la mâchoire bien dessinée. Mais ce jeune homme n'avait sinon pas grand chose à voir avec l'homme qui était tombé du ciel deux ans plus tôt, et encore moins avec le professeur de DCFM d'aujourd'hui.

- Enchanté monsieur, sourit James jamais oublieux de ses bonnes manières.

- Oh, tu pouvoir m'appeler Youssef, je prier toi. Excusez mon anglais assez mauvais, mais moi ne pas avoir beaucoup l'occasion de voyager, ma jeunesse être bien loin…

- C'est un plaisir que de rencontrer un membre de la famille de Tyr. Vous êtes ici pour longtemps ? demanda Remus.

- Oh, non, quelques jours au plus. Je être venu pour… hum. Affaires de famille.

Au ton qu'il employa, les jeunes gens devinèrent qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire sérieuse.

- Rien de grave, j'espère ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

Youssef sembla hésiter un instant.

- Rien dont ils ne se remettre pas.

La discussion dévia rapidement sur la vie à Poudlard, un peu sur l'Egypte. Youssef apprécia de connaître, ne serait ce qu'un peu, ceux qui étaient si importants dans la vie de ses deux protégés.

Au bout d'un moment, le vieil homme prit congé, déclinant les propositions de le raccompagner jusqu'au Château. Il s'éloigna tranquillement, terminant ainsi sa petite promenade qu'il avait trouvé très intéressante. Il entendit soudain un pas de course derrière lui, et en se retournant se retrouva face aux grands yeux de Sirius.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander ça, mais… Comment va Tyr ?

Youssef sourit, touché par l'inquiétude apparente du Gryffondor. Il chercha une réponse appropriée pour le rassurer.

- Ca va aller...

.o0o.

Tyr était allongé sur le lit d'Enkil, Naja roulé en boule sur son ventre. Bastet s'était nichée dans ses cheveux et ronronnait à son oreille. Il frotta doucement sa joue contre la douce fourrure de la chatte, qui s'étira d'aise. il s'accorda un bref répit dans ses réflexions, qu'il passa a câliner les deux animaux en ne pensant à rien. Puis il revint à ses problèmes.

Quand Youssef leur avait annoncé qu'ils étaient bloqués à cette époque, il n'y avait tout d'abord pas cru. Puis, alors que les explications du vieil homme détruisaient une à une toutes les objections qu'il n'avait même pas eu le temps de formuler, un grand blanc s'était installé dans son esprit. Il lui avait fallut bien des heures, presque des jours, pour admettre enfin, pour réaliser pleinement, qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Ses premières pensées avaient été pour ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Bien sûr, jusqu'ici, ils lui avaient manqué. Mais comme des amis manquent durant des vacances. Là, il ne les verrait plus jamais. Ou il les verrait peut être naître, grandir… Lui serait déjà adulte. Ils ne seraient pas ses amis. Ils seraient les amis d'Harry Potter… Pour la première fois, il comprenait un peu plus l'attitude d'Enkil envers Sirius. Comme si on lui volait sa vie…

Il préféra ne pas penser à Sirius. Après un instant de réflexion il se dit qu'il préférait aussi ne pas penser à la nouvelle situation.

- Et merde… soupira-t-il.

Jusque là, ce changement d'époque avait été des vacances hors de la réalité. Des vacances où il pouvait être un jeune homme presque normal. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était un voyage sans retour, tout changeait. Etre Harry Potter, le Survivant avait toujours été un poids pour lui, une contrainte qui entraînait des responsabilités qu'il ne voulait pas assumer. Devenir Tyr avait été un soulagement, quelque part, malgré les circonstances. Mais à présent, cela n'était plus la même chose. D'autant plus qu'il s'était superbement débrouillé pour mettre la vie de Tyr sans dessus dessous à présent.

- Et merde…

- Tu es bien vulgaire, aujourd'hui.

Bastet roucoula de plaisir en voyant son maître adoré entrer dans la pièce et s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle roula sur le dos et laissa l'homme lui flatter le ventre.

- Vu les circonstances, je peux bien me permettre quelques jurons…

- C'est vrai...

Le silence plana un instant. Au vu de leur nouvelle situation, leurs petites histoires des dernières semaines semblaient à présent bien futiles, et les explications moins urgentes.

- Ca va ?

- Oui. Et toi ?

- Ca va.

Ils se turent encore quelques instants. Il n'y avait pas vraiment grand chose à ajouter, la situation étant inexorable.

Enkil laissa glisser sa main de la fourrure du chat aux cheveux de son neveu. Il les caressa un instant, avant de les ébouriffer en soupirant.

- Allez, profitons de Youssef tant qu'il est là. Il ne va pas rester longtemps à l'école.

- Tu as raison. Allons-y.

.o0o.

- Black. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton polaire du professeur fit hésiter l'adolescent, qui mit une fraction de seconde de trop à faire son pas suivant, au grand plaisir de l'adulte qui fut cependant déçu que cela n'ait pas suffit à le faire déguerpir. Mais l'entêtement de Sirius Black n'était plus à prouver et le jeune homme s'avança vers l'aveugle d'une démarche assurée. Il s'arrêta à quelque distance du grand bureau et leva vers lui un regard déterminé.

- Je suis venu vous présenter des excuses.

Un sourcil noir se haussa au-dessus du bandeau rouge, et quelques secondes de silence absolu s'écoulèrent avant que les lèvres fines de l'aveugle se plissent en un rictus moqueur.

- Vraiment ? Et qui dois-je remercier pour cet insigne honneur ? Le proviseur ? Votre Directrice de Maison ? Mon neveu ?

Sirius serra les poings mais se contint. C'est d'une voix tendue, mais calme, qu'il répondit.

- Vous avez vraiment une bien piètre opinion de moi si vous m'imaginez à ce point incapable de reconnaître mes tors.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais donné de raison de penser autrement.

L'Héritier Black encaissa le coup quasiment sans broncher. La retenue dont il faisait preuve étonna son aîné, tout en le rendant encore plus suspicieux sur les motivations du jeune homme.

- Peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu vous présenter mes excuses pour l'autre jour. Quelle que soit l'animosité que nous avons l'un envers l'autre, je n'avais aucun droit de vous agresser comme je l'ai fait. Pour votre bandeau, c'était un accident, je n'avais pas en tête de vous l'arracher. Cela étant, je suis tout à fait conscient que cela ne change rien au problème. Je n'avais pas à vous attaquer physiquement, point. J'ai merdé, et j'assume les conséquences de mes actes. Soyez rassuré, je ne m'en tirerai pas facilement, mais cela, vous le savez déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Néanmoins, il y a au moins une chose que je me dois de faire de moi-même, et même si vous ne me croyez pas, personne ne m'a conseillé, donné d'ordre ou fait chanter pour que je vienne vous voir ce soir. Et si je suis là, c'est pour vous présenter mes excuses.

Il y eut un long silence à la fin de la tirade du jeune homme, pendant lequel ce dernier soutint posément le regard invisible mais terriblement scrutateur de son vis-à-vis. Enfin, le professeur bougea. Il se rencogna dans son fauteuil, un sourire railleur aux lèvres.

- Et vous imaginez que je vais les accepter ?

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Vous en faites ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez me pardonner ou bien me haïr jusqu'à la fin des temps si ça vous chante, moi j'ai la conscience tranquille.

Enkil considéra ces mots un long moment, avec beaucoup d'agacement devant tant d'arrogance, mais également une pointe d'admiration. L'Héritier Black avait quand même dompté son incommensurable fierté pour venir présenter des excuses à l'une des personnes qu'il considérait comme un de ses pires ennemis.

Finalement, l'aveugle répondit la seule chose qui s'imposait.

- Sortez.

Le jeune homme inclina brièvement la tête en guise de salut et sortit sans un mot de plus. Après que la porte se soit refermée derrière son élève, Enkil attendit encore quelques secondes avant de laisser échapper un ricanement sardonique.

- Mais quel petit con...

.o0o.

Youssef s'installa dans le fauteuil du salon d'Enkil, en face de Tyr qui lisait. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers son grand-père et sourit.

- _Alors Youssef, tu aimes Poudlard ? _

_- Oui, beaucoup. Je me suis promené un peu cet après-midi. Tu vas mieux ? _

_- Ca va. La nouvelle est un peu dure à digérer, mais ca va. _

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? _

_- Comment ça ? _

_- Nous en avons déjà parlé, il me semble. Tyr semble rencontrer quelques problèmes d'ordre privé._

Le jeune homme soupira, et posa son livre sur la table basse.

- _Youssef, j'ai un peu d'autres choses en tête, là…_

_- Mmh._

Le vieil homme n'ajouta rien, mais Tyr savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il soupira.

- _Quoi ?_

L'égyptien eut l'air surpris.

- _Quoi, quoi ? _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire, Youssef ? _

_- Moi ?_

Tyr haussa un sourcil. Youssef soupira.

- _Ecoute, mon garçon. Je sais ce que tu ressens, je suis d'ailleurs le seul à le savoir. A tout savoir, vu que pour différentes raisons tu ne peux pas parler de tout aux gens qui te sont proches. _

_- Mais ?_

- _Mais vu que tu es Tyr, il va falloir que tu vives ta vie, et donc que tu règles tes problèmes._

_- Je sais, Youssef, mais là, pour le moment…_

_- Tyr, il ne va pas t'attendre toute sa vie._

Le Gryffondor referma la bouche.

_- Mets-toi à sa place un instant. Il ne comprend rien à tes réactions, d'ailleurs personne n'y comprend rien. Certes il n'a pas toutes les cartes en main mais tu ne peux pas lui donner les vraies raisons de ton comportement. Tu ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi Harry réagit comme ça. Donc maintenant c'est Tyr qui doit s'expliquer. _

- _En gros tu est en train de me dire d'aller le voir. Et puis quoi ? _

_- Ca c'est à Tyr de voir. A toi. Fais ce dont tu as envie, mais fais le en tant que toi-même. _

_- Mon nouveau moi… _

_- Juste toi._

Tyr se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant.

- _Tu as raison, Youssef…_

.o0o.

Planté depuis trois bonnes minutes devant la porte du dortoir, Tyr fixait le panneau de bois d'un air plus qu'hésitant. Anxieux, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et adressa un sourire crispé à un quatrième année qui le regardait d'un air curieux. Peu désireux de s'attirer des questions – ou pire, des rumeurs – indiscrètes, il se décida enfin à quitter le couloir.

Et faillit faire demi-tour en courant quand il avisa la raison de sa visite assis dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans les profondeurs mouvantes de la Forêt Interdite. Il se fit violence pour rester en place, pris une profonde inspiration et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Le léger cliquetis de la serrure suffit à attirer l'attention du pensif jeune homme à la fenêtre et deux grands yeux d'un bleu profond se tournèrent dans sa direction. La respiration de Tyr se bloqua quand ils se plantèrent dans les siens, et il attendit la réaction de son compagnon, plus ou moins violente selon son état d'esprit.

Mais Sirius ne bougea pas, ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder pendant un moment avant de se détourner à nouveau.

L'estomac de Tyr se noua d'appréhension. De toutes les réactions possibles, c'était celle qu'il craignait le plus. Du rejet. Peut-être avait-il vraiment trop attendu avant de venir voir son ami… Peut-être avait-il perdu le droit de le nommer ainsi… Peut-être Sirius ne voulait-il vraiment plus de lui…

Secouant violemment la tête pour chasser ces réflexions qui, s'il les laissait courir, finiraient par le faire fuir sans qu'il ait pu s'expliquer, il rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor et avança d'un pas. Puis d'un autre, et encore d'un autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit debout à côté de Sirius.

Le cœur battant la chamade, terrifié que le jeune homme ne lui pardonne pas, malade d'angoisse à l'idée de perdre encore un ami, il chercha le meilleur moyen d'amorcer la discussion. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, et l'odeur légèrement musquée qui émanait de son compagnon, portée par la brise fraîche venant de l'extérieur, ne faisait rien pour l'aider à se concentrer.

Il remarqua soudain que les longs cheveux noirs de Sirius, encore humides de sa douche, étaient plus ondulés que d'ordinaire. Que la chemise noire qu'il portait n'était pas entièrement fermée, et laissait entrevoir un peu de peau pâle. Qu'à son oreille gauche, le petit diamant qu'il portait d'ordinaire brillait par son absence. De même que sur ses lèvres, le sourire charmeur qui était sa marque de fabrique manquait à l'appel…

Et dans le même temps, il s'aperçut d'une vérité qui lui avait échappé jusque là, pris qu'il était par ses réflexions paniquées.

- Tu m'as manqué.

Les yeux bleus, plus assombris encore par une colère contenue, se tournèrent vers lui, et il réalisa que ce n'était pas vraiment la meilleure chose à dire.

- A qui la faute ?

Il baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Je suis désolé…

Sirius ne répondit pas. Rassemblant à nouveau son courage, l'égyptien releva la tête et soutint de son mieux le regard perçant de son ami.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé.

Encore une fois, le silence. De plus en plus nerveux, mais refusant de battre en retraite, Tyr attendit. Enfin, Sirius laissa échapper un mot, une question, qui résumait tout.

- Pourquoi ?

Tyr soupira.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Foutaises !

L'exclamation le fit sursauter. Sirius, bien que n'ayant pas bougé de son siège, le foudroyait d'un regard d'une telle violence qu'il lui sembla que le jeune homme le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Malgré lui, il recula d'un pas.

- Je refuse de croire que pendant tout ce temps où tu m'as évité comme la peste, tu n'aies pas au moins réfléchi aux raisons qui t'ont poussé à t'enfuir comme un voleur. Je veux des réponses. Maintenant.

Plus nerveux que jamais, conscient de tout ce qu'il risquait de perdre s'il ne parlait pas, Tyr déglutit péniblement et ferma les yeux. C'est d'une toute petite voix qu'il commença à vider son sac.

- Je… Ce soir là, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu… tu m'embrasses. Je n'avais jamais pensé à un autre garçon comme ça, et je… je…

- Tu m'as répondu.

Tyr se força à ignorer le ton dur de son compagnon.

- Oui. Et c'est une des choses qui m'ont fait paniquer. Quand j'ai réalisé ce qu'on était en train de faire, j'ai… j'ai eu une sorte de black-out. Je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête, il fallait que je m'éloigne, et très vite. Il fallait que je t'évite.

- Pourquoi ?

Tyr haussa les épaules.

- Je te l'ai dit. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je n'y avais jamais pensé, et…

- C'est le « et » qui m'intéresse.

Le jeune homme pris une profonde inspiration et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Et je t'ai répondu et j'ai un peu trop apprécié.

Sans laisser à son ami le temps de répondre, Tyr se mit à arpenter le sol devant la fenêtre, les doigts triturant le bout de sa natte et les mots s'écoulant de sa bouche comme un torrent furieux.

- C'est ça qui m'a fait paniquer, principalement. Sans compter que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu – qu'un garçon ! – m'embrasse, je m'attendais encore moins à aimer ça ! Ca remettait tout en question ! Est-ce que je t'apprécie autant parce que tu es mon ami ou parce que je suis attiré par toi ? Est-ce que j'ai déjà été attiré par d'autres garçons, et fais passer ça pour de l'amitié ? Alors j'ai paniqué. Il fallait que je m'éloigne pour y réfléchir. Enfin, sur le moment, il fallait que je m'éloigne, point. Il fallait que je me réfugie quelque part où je pourrais réfléchir tranquillement. Alors je suis allé chez Lily. Parce que je ne l'ai jamais, jamais, considérée comme une copine potentielle, et parce qu'elle n'est pas un garçon. Au début, il fallait que je me tienne éloigné de toute personne de sexe masculin. Pour réfléchir. Pour y voir clair. Alors je suis allé chez Lily.

« Et elle a été super ! Elle ne m'a posé aucune question, ni rien. Elle m'a juste fait entrer, fait asseoir et elle m'a donné du thé. Et puis elle a attendu que je me calme. En fait je crois que je me suis endormi sur ses genoux. Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai commencé à réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que parfois, de temps en temps, il fallait que je m'empêche de te regarder comme… comme une fille. Non ! Pas comme une fille, pas toi, moi… non ! Bref. Et là, j'ai de nouveau paniqué. Moins fort, mais c'était comme une panique sourde, toujours là, mais moins violente.

« Je ne pouvais pas être gay ! Pas moi, ça faisait trop ! J'ai déjà trop… trop de problèmes, je suis déjà trop bizarre pour avoir ça en plus ! Alors j'ai fait un blocage. Si je ne pensais pas que j'étais attiré par toi, je n'étais pas gay, et si je n'étais pas gay, tout allait bien. Il fallait que je t'évite à tout prix, pour ne pas être confronté à la situation. Ca a tenu quatre jours. Et puis après quatre jours, j'ai réalisé que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, mais que je tiens à ces amis. Et tu en fais partie. Et je n'ai pas envie de te perdre. Mais apparemment, toi, tu voulais plus ! Et moi… moi je ne savais plus.

« Alors j'ai essayé de trouver une solution pour te garder mais sans… enfin, sans être plus que ton ami. Mais je ne trouvais pas de solution, je ne savais pas comment te le dire sans te blesser, alors j'ai continué à t'éviter, le temps de trouver une solution. Et puis il y a eu cette histoire avec Enkil, et j'étais tellement en colère contre toi ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il t'était passé par la tête, et je refusais d'écouter la petite voix qui me chuchotait que c'était ma faute. Il a fallut que Lily m'explique par A plus B que, à cause de moi, Remus, James et elle n'arrêtaient pas de te faire des reproches, et que Enkil en avait remis une couche ! Je me suis senti tellement coupable, Sirius ! Je n'avais rien vu de tout ça, occupé que j'étais à me morfondre sur ma situation, alors que toi qui n'avais rien fait de mal, tu devais endurer tout ça ! Je me sentais tellement coupable que je n'osais même plus penser à venir te parler, je me disais que tu devais me haïr, après tout ce que je t'avais fait endurer !

« Et puis Youssef est arrivé. Je n'avais encore rien dit à personne de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il m'a fait cracher le morceau en un temps record ! Et là, il m'a traité d'imbécile. De lâche. Il avait raison, d'ailleurs. Et il m'a dit de ne pas me soucier de ce qu'en penseraient les gens. Ou de ce que tu en pensais toi. Il m'a dit de faire ce que moi je voulais. Il m'a dit que quoi que je décide, il fallait que ce soit ma décision, dictée par mes désirs réels, et pas les conventions que je m'imaginais devoir respecter. Et il m'a dit que quoi que je fasse, il serait de mon côté. Voilà. »

Tyr, sa tirade enfin terminée, ses tourments des derniers jours enfin avoués au principal concerné, laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement et dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'effondrer quand la tension qui l'habitait le quitta soudainement, le laissant les jambes flageolantes. Le cœur battant la chamade, il attendit la réaction de Sirius.

Celle-ci se fit attendre un moment, chaque seconde augmentant l'état de stress de Tyr, le soulagement qui l'avait envahi disparaissant peu à peu sous l'angoisse montante. Sirius ne le quittait pas des yeux, ne l'avait pas lâché du regard pendant tout son monologue, mais ne disait rien. Et Tyr angoissait…

Finalement, le jeune homme parut prendre une décision et ouvrit la bouche.

- Alors ? Ta décision ?

Tyr aurait voulu lui demander s'il comprenait sa réaction, s'il le pardonnait, aurait voulu que Sirius accepte ses excuses, lui laisse un peu de temps pour réfléchir un peu plus, pour être sûr…

Mais il comprit en croisant les yeux bleus qu'il avait déjà obtenu plus de temps qu'il n'était en droit d'en demander, et que Sirius avait déjà suffisamment mis sa fierté à mal pour supporter plus d'hésitations de sa part.

Mais.. pourtant… peut-être que…

Il hocha lentement la tête, les yeux dans le vague, avant de concentrer toute son attention sur son ami. Il passa une langue nerveuse sur ses lèvres sèches et se lança.

- Je crois que… mais… je ne suis pas sûr…

Voyant le regard de Sirius se durcir, il lâcha précipitamment.

- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?

La colère quitta aussitôt les yeux bleus, remplacée par une profonde surprise.

- Pardon ?

Encouragé, Tyr s'approcha à pas lents, sans jamais le lâcher des yeux.

- Je pense avoir pris ma décision. En fait, j'en suis sûr. Ce dont je ne suis pas tout à fait certain c'est de savoir si c'est la bonne.

Arrivé tout contre le siège de son ami, il se pencha vers lui et chuchota.

- Alors, je peux t'embrasser ?

Déstabilisé, luttant contre le désir que l'attitude à la fois timide et provocatrice de Tyr éveillait en lui, Sirius hocha faiblement la tête. Et ferma les yeux quand des lèvres douces, un peu tremblantes mais décidées, se posèrent sur les siennes.

Bougeant à peine, il les laissa explorer, s'enhardir peu à peu, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit bout de langue chaude vienne taquiner la commissure de sa bouche.

C'en fut trop. Jetant aux quatre vents le peu de contrôle et de retenue qu'il avait réussi à garder jusque là, il agrippa Tyr à bras le corps, le fit tomber sur ses genoux et entreprit de dévorer sa bouche, relâchant toute la colère et la frustration qu'il avait accumulées depuis presque deux semaines. Et Tyr lui répondit. Mieux, tandis que le corps du jeune égyptien s'abandonnait à son étreinte, sa langue bataillait avec la sienne pour la dominance du baiser, ses dents rendaient morsure pour morsure, et ses lèvres ne pliaient pas sous ses assauts. Les mains de Tyr étaient profondément enfouies dans ses cheveux, et le jeune homme n'hésitait pas à s'en servir dans le quasi combat qu'était devenu leur baiser. Tyr assumait.

Enfin, le manque d'air se fit trop pressant et Sirius rompit le contact, mais sans s'éloigner de plus de quelques millimètres. Son souffle court se mélangeait à celui de l'égyptien et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes quand il demanda.

- Verdict ?

Il sentit le sourire de Tyr plus qu'il ne le vit.

- Définitivement la bonne décision…

Une bouche affamée reprit possession de la sienne et il ferma les yeux de délice.

Avant de démontrer à son compagnon que Sirius Black ne se laissait pas posséder si facilement.

**.o0o.**

AYEEEEEE ! FINI ! ! !

Ouf, très sincèrement, je n'en pouvais plus. Surtout que je vous avais promis le nouveau chapitre avant Noël, que je pars en Suisse dans quelques heures pour y passer ledit Noël dans un endroit ou il n'y a pas de connexion internet, donc il fallait absolument que je poste maintenant là tout de suite et comme d'habitude, je m'y prend au dernier moment !

M'enfin bon, c'est comme d'habitude, quoi.

Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que je n'ai pas laissé passer de grosse faute ou de gros bugs dans la chronologie du chapitre (croise les doigts très fort).

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Gros bisoux à tous et Joyeux Noël !

Kalari

**.o0o.**

PS POUR CEUX QUE L' « INCESTE » GENE : EXPLICATION DE MON POINT DE VUE (je me suis exercée avec Feliness, que j'ai (je crois) convaincue, merci Mam'zelle !)

Alors, très cher lecteur, avant de crier à l'inceste entre Harry (Tyr) et Sirius, laisse moi t'exposer mon point de vue sur la question:

Tout d'abord le terme "inceste" désigne une relation amoureuse et/ou sexuelle entre deux membres proches d'une famille (parent-enfant ou frere-soeur). Pour deux cousins germains par exemple, le terme ne s'applique plus. Sirius et Harry n'ONT PAS un tel lien de sang. Ils sont éventuellement cousins au Xième degré, mais ils peuvent s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins, au sens strict du terme, on ne peut pas qualifier une telle relation d'"inceste".

Au niveau émotionnel par contre, le terme peut s'appliquer, mais cela implique une relation parent-enfant prédéveloppée. Dans les livres, les deux personnages, à mon sens, ne se connaissent pas depuis assez longtemps avant la mort de Sirius pour avoir eu le temps de développer une telle relation. Après tout, en deux ans, combien de temps ont-ils pu passer ensemble en tout? Un mois? Et c'est en poussant au maximum. Il y a eu des lettres, bien sûr, mais des lettres ne sont pas suffisantes pour établir une vraie relation, quelle qu'elle soit. La preuve, quand Sirius et Harry se retrouvent en présence l'un de l'autre, il y a un long moment de gène. De plus, Sirius n'est, pour moi, pas suffisamment stable mentalement et émotionnellement pour endosser facilement le rôle de père de substitution. Et n'oublions pas que quand ils se rencontrent, Harry a déjà treize ans, quasiment quatorze quand il réalise que Sirius ne veut pas sa mort. Il est déjà grand.

Non, pour moi, au moment où Sirius tombe dans l'arche, ils sont l'un pour l'autre des bouées de secours qui les aident à garder la tête hors de l'eau dans la folie qui les entourent. De là, leur relation aurait pu évoluer dans différentes directions: une relation père-fils, grand frère-petit frère, amis très proches, ou même amants. Malheureusement, nous ne le saurons jamais, parce que dans le livre, Sirius meurt à ce moment là.

Maintenant, dans Oxymore, Sirius ne meurt pas et Harry tombe avec lui dans l'Arche. Et j'ai choisi de développer pour eux une relation un peu ambiguë qui se situe entre le père-fils et le grand-frère-petit frère. En revanche, et j'insiste bien sur ce point IL N'Y A PAS de sentiments romantiques entre Enkil et Tyr. Ou entre Sirius Sr et Harry, comme vous voulez.

Toutefois, comme je me suis employée à le développer dans les précédents chapitres d'Oxymore, Sirius Jr et Sirius Sr sont très différents l'un de l'autre, d'où l'incompréhension qui règne entre eux. Certes, ils se ressemblent sur bien des points, mais pas sur les fondamentaux, ils n'ont tout simplement pas la même vision de la vie. En d'autres termes, avec un jeune Sirius qui n'a pas connu la trahison d'un ami proche, qui n'a pas connu Azkaban, qui n'a pas vu sa vie balayée en un instant, un Sirius jeune qu'il ne PEUT PAS imaginer comme une figure parentale, Harry peut envisager une relation amoureuse, car le rôle de figure paternelle est tenu par Enkil.

Sincèrement, est-ce que vous imaginez vraiment Sirius Jr capable d'élever un enfant tel qu'il est maintenant? Je veux dire, Tyr est plus mature que lui!

Voilà, j'espère vous avoir convaincus que la relation entre mes deux personnages ne relève pas de l'inceste. (croise les doigts très fort ! ! !)

Merci de m'avoir lue tout au long de mon blabla !

Kisses !

Kalari


End file.
